


Uncertain Destiny Part I: Shadows in the Night

by sleeping0dragon



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 231,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping0dragon/pseuds/sleeping0dragon
Summary: After the loss of a family member, Makoto Yuki moves back to Iwatodai in hope of starting his life anew. However, what he finds is a city inhabited by dark creatures that appears at the stroke of midnight. He soon questions his own destiny when he becomes involve with a team of young students as well as mysterious individuals with agendas of their own.





	1. Beginning of the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an ongoing one that I've been posting on fanfiction.net. I just discovered this site and decided to post the story here as well and see how it goes.

**Uncertain Destiny Part I: Shadows in the Night**

**Prologue**

**Monday April 6, 2009** **: 11:45 P.M.**

A train moved quickly in the quiet cool night as it approached its destination of Iwatodai Station. Nearly midnight, salarymen and teenagers hurried to catch the last train home to their families. Exhausted from the long day of working and playing, these stragglers slept peacefully on the rocking train. On this peaceful night, four individuals silently intruded on the mundane lives of these passengers.

Amongst the occupants of the train, only a single passenger could be found in the last cart, a sleeping blue haired teenager. With a slender lean build, he was wearing a dark gray sweater and blue jeans. Music poured through his earphones as he sat resting his eyes, oblivious of the four mysterious presences watching him closely. At first blush, these beings appeared to be humans in their early thirties, but their large golden wings protruding from their backs made it obvious that they were not from this world. A powerful bright energy emitted from their bodies that could either calm a person or simply crush that person with its pure brilliance. Armored in shiny breastplates, pauldrons and greaves, these beings were like battle angels who had fought in the name of God many years ago.

The angel on the far right with short crimson red hair rubbed his smooth chin as he stared intently at the boy. "Is he the one?"

"There is a good probability that he is," answered the female angel with long green hair running down her back. "What do you think?" The female angel turned to her comrade with spiky blue hair.

"Can't really tell honestly. He looks so fragile and defenseless that we can simply end his life in a mere split second." He made a fist with his right hand as if intending to do just that.

The fourth angel with golden hair tied in a long ponytail frowned at his comrade's comment. "It would be an easy way to disrupt _their_ plans, but we also need him as well. Can you further assess the boy?" He asked the female angel.

"Give me a moment." She moved toward the boy and opened her right palm wide. Only an inch separated from the boy's face and the angel's white palm. Energy began emitting from the angel's hand as she closed her eyes and tried to find something invisible to the naked human eye. After half a minute, the angel opened her eyes and was perplexed at what she found. "There is both darkness and light within him."

The other angels were shocked in disbelief at what they had heard.

"If he has darkness in him, then he couldn't be the one, right?" The red haired angel commented with a surprisingly calm tone.

"…I'm not sure about that," the female angel disagreed.

"What do you mean?" the golden haired angel inquired.

"Along with the very powerful darkness, the light existing within him is equally as strong. Darkness aside, the boy's light is the strongest I have felt since we began our search."

"Then I suggest we observe him for a while longer," the red haired angel suggested.

All eyes then turned towards the golden haired angel.

"We have been searching for a very long time. A little longer won't be a problem. Whether he is our savior or our destroyer, we will know soon enough," the golden haired angel quietly muttered. In the next second, the four angels completely disappeared, leaving nothing behind as if they had never been there in the first place.

* * *

**Chapter I: Beginning of the Journey**

**Monday April 6, 2009** **: 11:55 P.M. - Iwatodai Station**

Makoto Yuki slowly opened his eyes as a male voice echoed throughout the train indicating that the passengers were about to arrive at Iwatodai Station. Keeping his blue earphones on as it played an upbeat rock song; he moved his head from right to left as he scanned his surroundings. He suddenly remembered that he was on a train that was heading towards Iwatodai City. It was a place he'd lived in for seven years, but he moved to Sapporo after the death of his parents. Staying with his paternal grandfather, he lived a rather mundane life except for a few instances.

After ten years, Makoto's grandfather had passed away due to old age and it was around this time when he received an invitation to attend Gekkoukan High School in Iwatodai with a full scholarship and paid housing. Rather than live with distant relatives in Kyoto that he didn't know, he decided to accept the invitation and left on the train heading to Iwatodai the week after. He had been riding on the train for a few hours and now he was about to return to his birthplace.

After the train came to a quick stop, Makoto stood up and stretched his arms to remove his fatigue. Hoping to get as much sleep as he could for the next day, he hurried off the train, up the large set of stairs and out of the station. Although it was already April, the night remained cold and breezy. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and examined it. The paper had a drawing of buildings and a red line that ran from the station to a place marked, "Minatodai Dorm." Without wasting another second, he walked down the street and hoped that he was heading the right way.

Even though it was nearing midnight, Makoto was surprised to see that many people remained out at this time. Some were standing in groups talking loudly amongst themselves and others were sitting around chatting quietly. Most were teenagers and people in their twenties. They were likely people who were unsatisfied with society, as they showed no urgency to return home and prepare for the next day.

As Makoto walked down the street, nobody paid any notable attention to him as they probably thought that he was just another troubled runaway in a city full of troubled people. Similarly, Makoto paid little attention to them because he was enveloped in a mysterious feeling of nostalgia. Well, at least that's what he thought it was. Despite living here for seven years, he couldn't recall any memories of this city. His mind would always become so muddled and hazy whenever he thought about his life in Iwatodai. However, he could still recall vague feelings that he couldn't describe as he walked through the city. Even though his mind didn't remembered, his body did.

Before Makoto knew it, the surroundings underwent a complete change. Noticing that his mp3 player had stopped working, he looked around at what he thought was the city. The sky had turned to a murky green. The air became dead silent. Red liquid appeared on the ground and walls. The people who were happily chatting were no longer there. Large standing black coffins that glowed red had replaced them. An eerie feeling ran through his body like an electric current. An ordinary person would have been scared or confused if he saw the strange scene. However, Makoto was not an ordinary person.

For ten years, Makoto had seen many strange things from monsters to demonic creatures. He soon realized that other people couldn't see the same things that he could and that he was "different" in many ways. This phenomenon too was something he'd already gotten used to so he continued down the road and ignored the supernatural elements around him.

It wasn't long until he arrived at what he hoped was his destination. There were no signs or words to indicate that he was at the dorm. The building was about five stories high with a few large windows on each floor. The brown bricks had noticeable dirt, dust, and dark green plants growing on the front side of the building. On the left of the building was a three story tall building that looked abandoned. The windows and doors were all boarded up. It was as if he stumbled into a dangerous area of the city.

Noticing a faint glow in the front window, Makoto walked up the doorsteps and approached the large double door. To his surprise, it suddenly opened, silently welcoming him in. Without any hesitation, he walked inside and closed the door behind him. Looking around, he noticed that the room was poorly lit, but he was able to see a large counter to the left. There was an old television in the middle of the room and there was a set of two brown sofas and two armchairs. On the far end of the room was a dining table and he could see a staircase leading up on the far left side of the room.

"You're late, I've been waiting a long time for you."

Makoto suddenly heard a slightly irritated voice from his left side. Reflexively turning toward the voice, he saw a young boy about ten years standing behind the counter. He was wearing what seemed to be pajamas with black and white stripes. His haunting dark eyes widened as if suddenly amused by the blue haired boy's presence.

Makoto was taken aback by the child's sudden appearance. He was sure that nobody was there a moment ago and wondered if the child too was a figment of his own imagination. Before he could reflect further, the child spoke once more in a calm, yet eerie voice.

"Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there." The child pointed to a page from a red book that suddenly appeared just like the boy had. "Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff."

_"This is all part of my imagination, right?"_ Makoto thought. He never recalled talking to anybody during this odd occurrence.

Looking down at the contract, Makoto glossed over the words "accepting full responsibility."

_"What does that mean? Maybe I have to compensate the dorm if I burn it down or something...Is what I would think if it was any other time."_

It was definitely a strange situation, but he wasn't particularly concerned about it. He quickly signed the contract and handed it contract back to the child who happily accepted.

"Most people cannot escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. We can't plug our ears or cover our eyes." The child looked straight into Makoto's eyes as if searching for something. "I wonder if it's the same with you?" The contract then quickly disappeared into thin air. "Your journey now begins. I can't wait to see where it will end." After giving Makoto a mysterious smile, the boy disappeared.

When he thought about the mysterious words and wondered whether he had somehow died and gone to a strange place, he heard a voice shouting from the staircase.

"Who's there?" The voice had a mixture of both fear and hostility. Out of the darkness walked a girl about his age. She was wearing a pink cardigan and a black skirt. It was probably a school uniform.

Before he could reply, he saw the girl reach down to what appeared to be a holster on her thigh. The shiny glint of metal on the holster was probably a gun that did gave him some concern.

"Takeba, wait!" A new voice had stopped the girl from grabbing the gun. Out walked a red haired girl who was around his age and she too was wearing a school uniform except without the cardigan. Unlike the nervous state the first girl was in, the new girl exuded unparallel confidence. The lights then suddenly turned on as if the new girl willed it to happen.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late," the red haired girl said. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, a third year and I'm one of the students at this dorm."

With the lights on, Makoto could now see that Mitsuru had long red hair that covered part of her beautiful face. She did seem like a rich stern young woman with the way she crossed her arms.

"Who's he?" The girl in the cardigan asked as her hand slowly moved away from the gun. This girl had brown hair with a stylish cut that reached down close to her shoulders. There was a noticeable white heart choker on her neck. Like Mitsuru, she was attractive and had visibly calmed down compared to a minute ago.

"He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here so he'll eventually be moved to a room in the boys' dorm."

"Is it okay for him to be here?" The girl was becoming anxious, probably because it seemed like Makoto was intruding into a girls' dorm.

"I guess we'll see…" Mitsuru trailed off as she became distracted about something.

"So...this is really the girls' dorm?" Makoto asked, thinking that this whole day has been full of things out of the ordinary.

"No, this is a special co-ed dorm," Mitsuru answered. "You're only here temporarily until we finalized the living arrangements. Sorry for the trouble."

"It's fine so long as I get a place to sleep tonight." Makoto shrugged his shoulders, feeling indifferent at the problem.

"That's good to know," Mitsuru said with a smile. "By the way, this is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a second year starting tomorrow like you." She motioned her hand toward the girl in the cardigan.

"…Hey," Yukari replied with an awkward wave of her hand.

"I'm Makoto Yuki."

"Uh y-yeah, nice to meet you."

Makoto stared at the gun on her thigh.

As if noticing his gaze, she quickly explained, "T-This is a toy gun you know." She moved her leg so Makoto couldn't see the gun anymore.

"It's for self-defense," Mitsuru interjected. "It's getting dangerous these days _especially_ at night. Even if it's not real, it should still scare some people off."

Makoto slowly nodded his head, noticing that Mitsuru too had a gun in her holster on her hip. _"I guess that's explains one strange thing."_ Before he realized it, he released a loud yawn that surprised both Yukari and Mitsuru.

"It's getting late, so you should get some sleep," Mitsuru said with a chuckle. "You're room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway and your things should already be there."

"I'll show you the way," Yukari said as she began heading up the stairs. "Follow me."

Even though they went past a few doors, it didn't seem like anybody else was in.

"So this it." Yukari moved her hand toward the door. "Don't lose your key or you'll never hear the end of it. So…any questions." There was a slight hesitation in her voice.

He didn't really have any questions, but he suddenly remembered the boy at the front desk. "That boy…"

"…What boy?" She asked after he didn't finish his sentence.

"Uh, never mind." He tried to end the subject before he sounded like a crazy person who should be in a hospital rather than a dorm.

"Hmmm," Yukari mumbled to herself as if she didn't believe that was the end of it. "Um…Can I ask you something?" Her nervousness seemed to have returned, replacing her recent friendly demeanor. "On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

Makoto's walk to the dorm was not okay at all. He saw the sky turn green, the appearance of creepy coffins, blood like liquid, people disappearing and his mp3 player stopped working. He would've told her that, but he'd knew better so he replied, "Everything was okay."

"Oh, good then. It's seems like you're all right." She was visibly relieved for some reason. "Well, I better get going then." She walked a few steps away before turning around. "I'm sure you have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Sweet dreams."

"Yeah."

With a smile on her face, Yukari walked back downstairs.

"...Weird girl," he mumbled, quickly realizing the irony. He then opened the door to his room and threw his duffel bag onto the ground. After closing the door, he kicked off his shoes and fell face first onto the bed without even bothering to look around his room. Because of the long day he had, he was exhausted and immediately fell asleep. Tomorrow will be his first day at a completely new school.

Unbeknownst to him, four glowing balls of light hovered outside his window.

****

 


	2. Gekkoukan High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto goes through his first day of school at Gekkoukan High and thanks to Yukari and Junpei, gets a tour of it later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapporo is a large city in northern Japan. It's part of the Hokkaido region in case anyone is wondering.

**Chapter II: Gekkoukan High School**

**Tuesday April 7, 2009:** \- **?**

Black. Complete darkness; that was the only thing that Makoto could see no matter where he looked. He couldn't see his hands, his feet or any other part of his body. For all he knew, his body wasn't actually there and his mind was the only existence in this empty world. Then, an unknown pressure spread around him, leaving him short of breath. It was as if he was thousands of feet under the ocean.

_"I'm dreaming...right?"_ He pinched his cheeks and to his surprise, felt a small burning sensation on it. _"I guess not."_

He wasn't sure if this eerie sequence will ever end so he decided to start moving where he hoped was the exit. Forgotten, abandoned, desolate, and nothingness were some of the words that came to mind as he made his way through the darkness.

It might be that his sense of time was off, but after what he felt like was an eternity, he saw a minuscule beam of light out of the corner of his eye. He exhaled a sigh of relief as he moved towards it. After covering some of the distance, he noticed a red rectangular object at the horizon which turned out to be a door once he got within arms length of it. The light shining behind it was enough to illuminate his body and to his relief, was intact.

Turning his attention from his body to the door, he saw many strange symbols and markings on it. The deep scratches near the top of the door appeared to be words of some sort.

_"An ancient language perhaps?"_

An invisible force then abruptly compelled him towards the door and he could feel a burning sensation exuding from it. There was a good possibility that his hand would instantly turn to ashes should he touch it. He looked behind him and saw the same darkness of the abyss earlier before looking at the door again.

_"It's not like there's any other way out so all I can do is move forward,"_ he thought, taking on a gamble with possibly his life on the line. After a slight hesitation, he touched the door and a searing flash of pain ran through his body for a split second before it was gone. The door loudly creaked open and a blinding light enveloped his body, forcing him to close his eyes and shield them with his arm.

After a long moment, Makoto opened his eyes and realized that the door was no longer there and he was somehow in a different room. Darkness ran in all directions except for the center of the room where an old man in a silver wheelchair sat staring at him with an amused expression on his face. His white hair was receding, his body slender and wrinkly. He was wearing large black framed bifocals, a simple long sleeved white collared shirt and white pants. To Makoto, the old man looked like any other senior citizen that he had seen in the park. At least, if not for his piercing red eyes that looked like he could see deep into Makoto's soul.

There was something dangerous about the old man so Makoto felt like he shouldn't move any closer to him. If he did, then he feared he might never escape this place. As if sensing Makoto's anxiety, the old man spoke for the first time since Makoto entered the room.

"I've been waiting a long time for you," he said in a deep booming voice.

Makoto suddenly remembered that the mysterious boy he met in the dorm had said something similar as well. "Do you know me?" Makoto asked, confused as to why the old man was acting so familiar with him.

"Yes, I know you quite well, but _you_ don't know me at all." The old man let out a chilling laugh.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"You will learn who I am in due time," the old man smiled mischievously. "As to what I want, I like you to fulfill a simple wish of mine." The old man began slowly rubbing his hands together in anticipation of something.

"And that would be?"

"Sorry, but I can't reveal everything in our first get together. The party has just begun and this is only a mere greeting."

"What do you mean?" Makoto quietly asked, feeling a sense of concern that was very uncommon for him.

"No need to rush young man. School is about to start isn't it?" The old man pointed to a now materialized grandfather clock. Its hands showed 6:50. "And before you go, beware of The Horsemen as you cross the darkness." After the old man gave Makoto an ill foreboding warning, the his eyes glowed with a demonic red.

For a second, Makoto thought he had seen a monster behind those eerie eyes, but the image had quickly disappeared, just like the room he was in.

* * *

**Tuesday April 7, 2009** : **6:50 A.M. - Makoto's Room.**

The first sound Makoto heard when he woke up was the loud knocking reverberating throughout his room. With a groan, he flipped open his cellphone and saw that it was 6:50 A.M. Memories of his recent "dream" was already becoming hazy.

"It's Takeba. Are you awake, Yuki-kun?" A voice asked from behind the door.

With great difficulty, Makoto crawled out of bed and opened the door. Yukari was already in her school uniform.

"You look terrible; did you get any sleep at all?" She asked, revealing a slight hint of concern in her voice.

Makoto's hair was ruffled and disorderly that he could only see part of her face. "Yeah…low blood pressure in the morning," he mumbled.

"Really? Must be tough." She looked down and pointed at his wrinkled clothes. "Did you sleep in those?"

"I did…I was out like a light as soon as I fell on the bed." He scratched his head as he looked around the room, noticing the large boxes for the first time.

"I see, well, Kirijo-senpai asked me to take you to school. You'd better hurry or we'll be late. I'll give you five minutes to get ready."

"…Can I get ten?" Makoto asked as Yukari began heading out the door.

"Ten then," she replied before closing the door.

Without wasting another second, Makoto fished out his toothbrush and toothpaste from his duffel bag and began brushing his teeth at the sink in his room. After washing his face, he opened the box that read "clothes" and began looking for his school uniform. He took out many of his folded clothes and finally found the uniform at the bottom of the box. The uniform consisted of black pants, a black belt, white-collar shirt and a black jacket. A somewhat ordinary ensemble.

After putting on his uniform, he took a comb out of his duffel bag and tried to even his hair out the best he could. Next, he attached his mp3 player around his neck and put on his black penny loafers. Finally, he grabbed his black book bag and was finally out of his room with thirty seconds left to spare.

On his way to the stairs, he passed by a room and saw a sign that read "Akihiko Sanada" on it. Whoever this "Akihiko" person was, he was apparently not in his room because Makoto couldn't hear any movements within. Moving on, he ran downstairs and saw Yukari waiting for him by the door.

"Kirijo-senpai already went on ahead. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go."

As soon as they got to the train station, they quickly boarded and were on the way to Gekkoukan. From the window, they both watched the city scenery flew by. Tiny waves ran across the glistening water as the morning breeze blew across the city.

Rather than a school, Makoto felt like he was heading to a resort. The train was moving on rails that were built over the water that lead to Tatsumi Port Island where the school and other establishments were located.

"It's a nice view isn't it?" Yukari commented as she stared out the window.

"Yeah, different from the usual."

"You lived in Hokkaido, right?" She turned to face him. "Sapporo?"

He nodded. "For ten years."

"Is that so?" Her gaze then shifted elsewhere and she pointed to a large establishment on the island. "You can see it from here." The large fancy white exterior showed that a lot of money was used to build it.

_"Lucky that I have a scholarship,"_ he thought, thinking of his finances.

About ten minutes later, they were at the large steel gate of the school. From there, Makoto could see many students walking down a large pathway leading up to the front doors. They were all in uniform and looked like they either hated or enjoyed the first day of the new school year. From the front, the school appeared quite large and it was about three stories tall. The building was painted a clean white and he couldn't see any cracks or damages on the walls. The school's maintenance was definitely up to date.

Lining up on both ends of the walkway were fresh green trees and sakura trees. A breezed then passed through the entranceway and scattered the awakened sakura petals around the area. The swirling pink flowers mesmerized Makoto and he could feel an uplifting sensation inside him that reacted to the wonderful scene in front of him. It was as if the flowers' pristine beauty was telling him that spring had just come and that it was only the beginning of his new life.

"Well this is it. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it," Yukari said with a large smile on her face as if she had read his mind.

Without any time to observe his surroundings, he followed Yukari into the building and stopped at the shoe lockers.

"You're okay from here on in, right?" She asked. "You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The faculty office is right there to your left. So before I go, do you have any questions?"

"No."

Yukari's face suddenly became serious. "…Hey, about last night…don't tell anyone what you saw last night, okay? See you later." She quickly left before he could even give a response.

_"Last night?"_ he pondered. _"The toy gun?"_

He didn't thought much about it so he looked for his own pair of slippers at the shoe locker. With little effort, he found his name and switched his loafers with the blue slippers inside the locker. Next, he headed to the hallway on the left and searched for the faculty office, which was the first door to his left. Inside, he saw many desks with a lot of paperwork and folders piled high on them.

"Oh, are you the new student?" A woman asked as she sat up from behind the mess on her desk. She looked to be in her late twenties with short brown hair. Dressed in a peach colored pant trouser suit, she appeared quite professional.

"Yes."

The woman took out a vanilla folder and began reading its contents. "Makoto Yuki, 11th grade. You used to live here in Iwatodai before moving to Sapporo. In 1999, your parents…" The woman suddenly gasped and regretted that she had read the information aloud. "I'm sorry. I've been so busy that I didn't get a chance to read this beforehand. I'm Toriumi and I teach composition here. Welcome to our school."

Makoto just nodded his head in response.

"So, have you seen the classroom assignments yet? You're in 2-F, that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium because the Welcoming Ceremony is about to begin. Follow me."

* * *

The Welcoming Ceremony began as soon as Makoto entered the auditorium. Toriumi beckoned him to sit in a seat near the center aisle. Like the actual school building, the auditorium was large and spacious. There was nothing inside the room except for the large stage with a tall podium where a fat pudgy man in a white sweater and brown pants walked up to it from behind the stage. Makoto guessed that he was the principal as he began his speech.

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, _If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well._ When applied to student life, this means…" The principal continued his speech in a dragging monotone voice.

Noticing that a few students were dozing off, he was about to do just that when he heard someone quietly calling him from behind.

"Psst…Hey."

Makoto slightly turned his body around and saw a male student.

"You came to school with Yukari-chan this morning, right? I saw you two walking together. So do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

"No idea."

The student was about to ask Makoto another question, but he was interrupted by someone who sounded like a teacher.

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Toriumi-sensei's class."

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Toriumi whispered from nearby. "You're going to get me in trouble!"

That seemed to have ended the conversation so feeling sleepy once again, Makoto relaxed and dozed off. He continued to sleep until someone violently shook his shoulders.

"Hey, wake up. It's over." He opened his eyes and saw Toriumi, her face flushing red. She was undoubtedly angry. He saw that there was nobody else in the auditorium.

"Geez, I can't believe you fell asleep. Well, you weren't the only one, but to do so on your first day…" She shook her head and sighed. "You'd better not be a troublemaker because I want my school year to be as peaceful as possible. I already have problems of my own…"

"It just sort of happened." Makoto calmly explained as he stretched his arms.

"Just sort of happened?!" Toriumi shook her head in disbelief. "Let's just hurry to class alright?"

She walked out of the auditorium and Makoto hurried to catch up. They entered the school building, walked up the staircase on the right side, down the hall until they stopped at room 2-F.

"Wait right here before I call you in." She ordered before entering the classroom and began speaking to the class. "Quiet down everyone. You may have already heard, but we have a transfer student who's going to be studying with you all." She then turned to him and waved him in.

As he walked into the classroom, he heard many idle chatter among the students. He also noticed a surprised Yukari sitting in the front row, third seat from the left. She gave a quick wave to which Makoto nodded in return.

When he got to the front of the room, he could see that all of the students had their entire attention on him. No matter what school you went to in Japan, you always had an interest in the new transfer student. This school was no exception.

Makoto stood at the front and watched the students stare back at him. It was when he saw Toriumi mouthed something to him that he said, "I'm Makoto Yuki."

"…Uh, is that it?" Toriumi asked, after Makoto didn't say anything else for the next ten seconds.

Makoto simply shrugged his shoulders.

"W-Well you know what they say, less is more, right?" She awkwardly laughed at the situation. "Yuki-kun, you can sit there. There's nobody using that seat for some reason." She pointed to the seat directly behind Yukari.

After he sat down, Toriumi addressed the class once again. "Because today is the first day, we have a short day so let's take care of some administrative business and quickly get out, shall we?" The class cheered loudly in support of her idea.

* * *

The administrative business didn't take long and it was over around lunchtime. The students had already begun dispersing out of the classroom to continue their day. Makoto was about to leave as well when someone came up to him.

"Sup dude, how's it going?" The grinning young man had been sitting across from Makoto's right side. He was wearing a blue baseball cap and his jacket was opened revealing a dark blue-collar shirt underneath and a silver necklace.

"Uhh…who are you?" Makoto asked, noticing a small stubble of hair on the young man's chin.

"Me?" The young man's grin widened even further as he pointed a thumb at himself. "I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in the eighth grade. I know how tough it is being the new kid, so I wanted to say, _hey_ …See what a nice guy I am!" At the sound of Junpei's voice, Yukari turned around from her seat.

"Stop bothering him Junpei."

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again." He raised his right hand up, initiating a high five.

"I'm not particularly happy about that, you know?" Yukari groaned aloud, ignoring the high five. She then turned to Makoto and her mood brightened a bit. "Anyway, it looks like we're in the same homeroom for the year."

"Yeah."

"What's with the different treatment? And why does it seem like you guys know each other?" Junpei slid closer to them and whispered, "Wait, I heard that you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that? Gimme the dirt!" His smile became a mischievous grin.

"Wh-What are you talking about!" Yukari suddenly jumped out of her seat. "We live in the same dorm so there's nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it? Now you have me worried…" She narrowed her eyes at Junpei before whispering to Makoto, "Hey, you didn't say anything to anyone about…you know what, did you?"

"…No." Makoto slowly answered since it took him a while to recall what she was talking about.

"Okay, good. But seriously though, don't say anything about last night, alright?" The two were then surprised to see a shocked Junpei standing next to them. His mouth was wide opened.

"L-Last night…?"

"W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea!" Yukari flailed her hands all over the place as if to somehow negate what she had said. "Listen, I just met him yesterday and there's absolutely nothing between us!" The three could see that the other remaining students were already whispering about what they heard. "A-Anyway you haven't received a tour of the school yet, right Yuki-kun? If you want, I'll give you one right now because I don't have archery practice today. So, what do you say?"

"...Okay," Makoto replied, somehow feeling that he was compelled to agree by the expression on Yukari's face.

Junpei placed an arm around Makoto's shoulder. "Great, and just call me Junpei. I'll call you Makoto too."

"That's fine I guess."

"Alright Makoto, since we're best buds now, I'll help out with the tour too."

Makoto was incredulous at the use of the words "best buds", but he didn't say anything about it.

"Okay fine, let's just get out of here." Yukari quickly walked out of the classroom.

Junpei then leaned into Makoto and whispered, "It's your first day here and people are already talking about you! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man! Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!"

Out in the hallway, the two boys found Yukari standing outside the door waiting for them.

"Those are all the second year classrooms." She pointed to the rooms on the same side as classroom 2-F. "On the other side are the Student Council Room and the PA Room." After allowing Makoto to check out the rooms, she continued, "I think that's pretty much it for this floor other than the water fountains around the corner."

"Yuka-tan, you're forgetting something important." Junpei chimed in.

"And that is?"

"Over there are the bathrooms." Junpei pointed to the bathrooms at the end of the hallway.

"That's not important."

"Yes it is. You have to know where the closest bathroom is located in case you have an emergency during class or wherever. Am I right?" Junpei nudged Makoto in his side.

"He does make a strangely good point." Makoto replied.

"Anyway, moving on."

The trio walked up the stairs and Yukari then motioned to a set of classrooms. "These are the third year classrooms." This floor was nearly identical to the second floor other than the classroom names.

"The bathrooms are over there," Junpei said as he pointed to the end of the hallway.

"Let's head up to the roof." Yukari moved upstairs and when she opened the door to the rooftop, Makoto could feel the sea breeze blow by. There were several benches and there were only a few people around.

_"This is a nice place to take a nap,"_ Makoto thought, eyeing the bench at the far corner.

The three then headed downstairs to the first floor and walked through the large sliding doors on the right side. The walkway was made of gray stones and there were arches on both sides of the path.

"This way leads to the athletic clubs and over there is an old persimmon tree. It's apparently been here quite a while." The persimmon tree near the middle of the walkway appeared quite isolated from the other trees making it nearly impossible to miss.

After they entered the building at the end of the walkway, Makoto found himself in a small hallway with doors on both sides.

"These rooms are where the athlete clubs practice. No one has practice today so the rooms are all locked. We can however check out where the track team trains." Yukari opened a door at the end of the hallway and Makoto stepped into a large track field. The grass were all cleanly cut and the track lines were freshly painted. Everything looked brand new.

"At the far end you could see the baseball diamond where the baseball team practices. That reminds me, Junpei, aren't you in the baseball club?"

"That's right, I'm Gekkoukan star batter…is what I'd like to say, but because I skipped out on practice often, I'm generally placed on the bench." Junpei scratched the back of his neck, looking embarrassed at the fact. "I'm basically a ghost member now," he mumbled.

"What about you, Yuki-kun? Did you do anything while you were a first year or during junior high?" Yukari inquired.

"I was in the kendo club for a while."

"Kendo, huh? You don't look like you'd be into kendo. I would have thought you'd be part of the _go home club_ ," Junpei joked.

Makoto didn't say anything further about that and instead asked, "What about Takeba-san? You said that you were part of the archery club?"

"I've been doing it since junior high. Do you see that building over there? That's where the archery club practices." She was pointing to a small building close to the baseball diamond. "Well, I think we're done here so let's go inside."

The trio went back the way they came from and was on the first floor of classrooms. "These are where the first year classrooms are," Yukari began. "You can also find the art room, music room, home economics room, science room and laboratory here as well."

"The bathrooms are over there." Junpei added.

"We got it." There was an obvious agitated tone in her voice.

Exiting the hallway, Makoto found himself back in the school's lobby. Yukari walked to a counter on the right side. "Here is where you can purchase school supplies and other various things such as food."

Makoto felt hungry so he browsed the store's selections. There were various breads, sandwiches, and pastries. He noticed that the store sold book covers and they apparently sold for 5,000 yen each, which was unbelievable.

"Welcome, what can I get you?" the vendor woman asked.

"Give me one of those." Makoto pointed at the bread that was shaped like a crab.

"Okay one crab bread. That'll be 80 yen." He handed her the money and pocketed the bread for later. Feeling hungry themselves, Yukari and Junpei ordered something as well. Yukari bought the Cutlet Sandwich while Junpei bought the Yakisoba Bread.

"The last part of the school is the hallway where the faculty office was," Yukari said. "You can also find the nurse's office and the library there as well."

"So that's where the library was; you learn something new everyday," Junpei smiled to himself.

"Well that's the end of the tour," Yukari continued and ignored Junpei's recent statement. "I have to take care of something now so I'll see you at the dorm, okay?"

"Alright."

Yukari then left the school building in a rush.

"I got to go too," Junpei said. "I'll give you a tour of Tatsumi Port Island tomorrow so see ya." Junpei waved Makoto goodbye and went back up the stairs.

Feeling like there was nothing left to do at the school, Makoto grabbed his shoes and left Gekkoukan. On his way to the train station, he stopped at a convenience store and bought a bento. When he got back to the dorm, there was nobody there. He wondered that for such a big dorm, there doesn't appear to be many occupants. There also doesn't appear to be any staff working at the dorm either. The quietness and emptiness of the dorm during the daytime gave the place a mysterious feel to it.

Makoto's stomach suddenly rumbled so he took his crab bread and ate it at the dining table while listening to music on his mp3 player. Afterwards, he went upstairs and walked past Akihiko's room. Again, he doesn't appear to be in his room. When Makoto opened the door to his room, he was welcomed by a few large boxes.

_"It's now or never I guess."_

After a half an hour, Makoto had finally finished unpacking and he looked around the room to see that everything was in place. There was his bed, a small tv set, a laptop on a table, and a mini-fridge. The remaining boxes and clothes were crammed into his closet. Feeling a job well done, Makoto decided to take a long overdue shower.

After he was done, it was around dinnertime so he took his bento downstairs and ate it. As he was finishing it up, the front door opened and in stepped Mitsuru.

"Oh, you're already back?"

"I had to unpack so I came back early."

"I see. So how was your first day at school?" She asked as she sat down on an armchair.

"Uneventful, but he school looked nice though."

"The school is definitely great compared to others in the country because it is funded by a wealthy organization. So I'm sure you'll greatly enjoy your stay there."

He nodded his head before throwing away the bento at a nearby trashcan. "By the way senpai, how many are living at this dorm? It feels so empty here."

"With you, a total of four. Akihiko Sanada is the other dormmate. He's out often these days so it's quite hard to catch him. I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough."

"I see." He went back to his room after noticing Mitsuru had taken out a book from her bag and began reading it.

* * *

**11:53 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

Inside the dorm lounge late at night was Mitsuru Kirijo. Completely enamored with her book about the many functions of a business, she was oblivious to her surroundings. She didn't realized that it had become so late and that it had become so cold. Lately, she had been staying up late in the lounge waiting for something. What that something was, she doesn't know. All she knew was that something was going to happen and she planned to be ready for it. With the recent arrival of _that_ person, Mitsuru had something additional to do this night.

Feeling a little thirsty after the intense reading, she took a sip of her freshly brewed tea. While enjoying the exquisite aftertaste, she heard someone walking down the stairs. Even if she didn't turn her head, she would know who that person was simply by the sound of his footsteps. Akihiko Sanada, someone whom she knew very well. He was wearing his usual school uniform with a red vest over the top and his white jacket was flung over his shoulder. He had very short silver hair and there was a band-aid on the side of his forehead. It was a result of getting in too many brawls.

"I'm going out for a bit," he said as he approached her.

"You were here the whole time? You missed meeting the new dormmate. He's probably sleeping right now."

"The one who possibly has the potential?"

"That's right."

"Is that so? If it's true, then things are going to get interesting so I better be prepared." A smirk appeared on his confident face.

"Prepared, huh…?"

"Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on." He pointed to the fold-up newspaper on the coffee table.

"I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome. I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but…"

"Yeah, right!" He quickly interjected, nearly pounding his fists on the table. "It has to be _them._ Otherwise it's not worth my time."

"You have a one-track mind…Will you be okay on your own? The Chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that, I can…"

"Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice," he replied as he gave a little wave and exited the dorm.

"This isn't a game, Akihiko." Mitsuru sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. It was about time she checked up on _him_.


	3. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junpei gives Makoto a tour of Port Island Station and Iwatodai. Later, Makoto engages in his first battle since moving into the dorm.

**Chapter III: The Awakening**

**Wednesday April 8, 2009** **: 7:55 A.M. Gekkoukan Front Gates**

The second day of school had begun and Makoto was feeling a lot better compared to the day before. He slept more than usual and he didn't have any strange dreams to further stress him out. It was a fine day indeed. As he approached the school gate in a good mood, he saw two female students talking excitedly together near the entrance. Not usually the type to eavesdrop on people's conversations, he couldn't help listening in this time because it sounded intriguing.

"Did you hear the rumor?" The girl on the left asked.

"Oh, um…something about…a bathroom?" Her disinterested friend answered as she checked her emails on her phone.

"N-No! Not that one! I mean the one about the first-year student! Not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself, "It's coming…It's coming…!" The girl exaggeratedly acted out the last part of the rumor.

"Huh, how about that." The friend's face showed no reaction to the story.

Makoto didn't know whether the friend was talking about the rumor or something that she had read in her email.

"You don't believe me?" The girl was getting irritated because of her friend's lack of interest. "It's…" Before the girl could continue, the first bell rang. "We'll continue later, but now we got to go." The girl and her friend hurried into the school building while a running Makoto was following closely behind them. As he made his way to his class, he couldn't help but think about the rumor. It seemed too farfetched to be true, but it was creepy nonetheless.

* * *

**3:05 P.M. Room 2-F**

The first full day of school had been rather uneventful for Makoto. Although he stayed awake for all of his lectures, he felt that he didn't learn anything interesting. When it was lunchtime, both Yukari and Junpei had things to do so Makoto bought fried bread at the school's vendor and ate it on the rooftop. His corner bench area was very peaceful and quiet. The few students who were also on the rooftop had came for similar reasons as they spent most of the time quietly enjoying the great weather without uttering a word. After eating, he felt drowsy and wanted to rest his eyes for just a bit so he laid on the bench, feeling the comfortable warmth emitting from the sun. It wasn't long before he became too comfortable that he fell fully asleep.

* * *

After classes were over, Makoto was about to head out until he saw Junpei gingerly approach him.

"Hey man. Just like I said yesterday, I'm going to give you a tour of Tatsumi Port Island today. You also coming?" Junpei asked Yukari who also looked like she was about to leave.

"No, I think I'll pass this time." She then turned to Makoto. "If he starts showing you the bathrooms, just ditch him and explore on your own."

"I'll do that."

"Hey, I can be a good tour guide too you know!" Junpei cried out to the retreating Yukari before turning back to face Makoto. "So, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, first stop, Paulownia Mall! Let's gooo!" The two noisily marched out of the classroom and ignored the other students giving them strange looks.

* * *

**3:25 P.M. Paulownia Mall**

The mall wasn't very far from the school. Located on the northern part of the island, it took about twenty minutes to walk there. Unsurprisingly, there were many students hanging around at the mall, from elementary school students to high school students. The most notable attraction there appeared to be the three large fountains inside. There was one circular one in the center and two rectangular ones on both sides of the building.

As Makoto looked down into one of the rectangular ones, he saw his rather stoic expression as well as hundreds of shiny coins.

"This is Paulownia Mall, a great place for both entertainment and the acquisition of unnecessary things." Junpei spread both of his arms out as if he was trying to take a hold of the entire mall. "On your left is "Club Escapade". A place for late night owls and partygoers who don't give a shit about waking up early and going somewhere in the morning."

"Do you go there often?" Makoto asked.

"Hell no, that place is also a bar so the manager will kick you out if you're underage. Plus, the music there is so loud that I can't hear myself think. And right next door is Chagall Café, a place for classy people who take their time drinking expensive tea."

Makoto noticed the lack of enthusiasm when Junpei was talking about the cafe. "Not a fan of tea?"

"Nope. I prefer a fresh can of cheap cold soda. What about you?"

"If it's good, I'll drink it."

"…Man, you're so simple. I don't know why I even asked." He shook his head disappointedly. "Anyway, next is Be Blue V, the store with the strangest name. They sell accessories like watches, rings and necklaces." He then pulled on his shirt collar to reveal his silver necklace. "See this? I got this here. Worth every yen I paid for it."

Makoto could see glimmering tiny red gemstones embedded inside the pendant attached to the necklace and knew that they must have cost Junpei quite a bit to buy it. "So if you ever want to be cool like me and accessorized, then you know where to go."

"Maybe I should buy a ring…" Makoto mused to himself.

"No way, you can't pull it off. You're better off with a watch or a necklace, but anyway, let's move on before you get any other weird ideas."

The two then moved further into the mall. "That is the police station…Uh you probably will never need to go there unless you're getting chase by a serial killer in a hockey mask wielding a chainsaw or that you had lost something. So let's move away before we get into trouble for loitering."

On the way to the next place, Makoto saw an empty passageway next to the police station.

"What's over there?" Makoto pointed to the passageway.

"Hmmm? Oh, that leads outside into a dead end," Junpei answered after he turned to where Makoto was pointing. "I don't know why that's even there. They should put some kind of store there or something."

As Junpei began walking away, Makoto's gaze lingered on the passageway and he wondered if there really was some purpose for it or that the architect had simply made a mistake. He then hurried to Junpei when he heard him talking about the next place.

"Up there is Mandragora, a karaoke place." Junpei pointed to a place up the stairs with a sign that had flashing lights. "I've been there a couple of times with some friends before and I think it's fun. We should go sometime."

"I'm tone deaf though…" Makoto said with a serious expression.

"Really? Then we _really_ have to go sometime. Let's invite Yuka-tan too!" Junpei laughed aloud as he walked away from Mandragora.

"Hmmm…this is…" Junpei cupped his chin with his hand as he pondered something about the store in front of him.

"Shinshoudo Antiques…" Makoto read the sign on the store. "So they sell antiques here."

"I guess…I'm actually not sure because I've never been inside. It's usually closed…even now."

The store didn't have the same bright and flashy colors as the ones Makoto had seen. It was painted in a very dull brown as if to repel people from entering it. There was a tiny piece of torn paper taped to the window.

"Looks like it'll open on June 29," Junpei said. "You could check what they have when it opens if you want, but now, we move onto Aohige Pharmacy. Unlike the previous store of questionable goods, this is simply a pharmacy that has medicine and remedies."

"What's that place?" Makoto pointed to the place next door. There were two large red speakers placed up on the sign.

"Can't you tell? That place is called _Power Records_ , and they sell music. Seeing as how you're always carrying around that mp3 player, I bet you'll really like this place. They don't sell mp3s, but you could always buy a CD and rip the songs from it to put in your player."

"I found my paradise." Makoto moved closer to the store and peeked inside, noticing many different albums of various music genres on display.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Junpei asked, a large grin on his face.

"Rock, jazz, dance, classical, and dubstep to name a few."

"Seriously? You have interesting taste."

"What about you then?"

"Mostly pop and recently, I've became a fan of Risette."

"Risette?"

"What!" Junpei suddenly cried out. "YOU don't know who Risette is? Rise Kujikawa is a rising young idol who's taking Japan by storm. Don't you watch T.V. or read magazines?"

"Not really."

"That's too bad, you're missing out." Junpei shook his head in disbelief.

"If you say so…" Makoto replied with little indifference.

"…Okay, next is the last stop in the mall, Game Panic. This place is good to kill lots of time. You could either waste a lot of money and play the crane game or you could drop coins into the arcade games inside. And with that, we are done here so let's head to Port Island Station." The two began walking toward the exit until Junpei suddenly stopped. "You know, I wonder where are the bathrooms…?"

* * *

**4:10 P.M. Port Island Station**

After Makoto and Junpei left the mall, they backtracked and headed south until they reached Port Island Station. The entrance to one of the only exits from the island was filled with people from all ages trying to get to one place or another. There were a few white round tables for people to relax before continuing their journey. Near the center was a flower vendor who displayed an assortment of colorful flowers. To the side was the movie theatre "Screenshot".

"So I'm sure you've been here before seeing as how you probably get off at this station to get to school everyday," Junpei said as he walked towards the center of the station.

"That's true, but I always pass by the theatre without taking much notice of it."

"The theatre, huh?" The two of them walked to the front of the theatre and looked at the movie posters. The titles read, "50 Days of Marriage", "One Final Love", and "We Met, We Kissed, We Eloped." "All chick flicks…Guess I'm not going to the movies anytime soon. C'mon, let's head to Iwatodai Station. But before we go, you see that alleyway over there?" He was pointing to a dark passageway to the west of the station.

"What about it?"

"Don't ever go there because that's where delinquents and troublemakers hang out. Especially at night, unless you want to get killed." Junpei warned Makoto as he silently moved a finger across his neck.

"Hmmm…I'll remember that."

* * *

During the train ride to Iwatodai Station, the two boys sat across from one another. As soon as they got on, Junpei had immediately begun asking Makoto some questions.

"What school did you went to before going here?"

"Izumizaka High School."

"Where's that?"

"Sapporo."

"Isn't that place very cold?"

"Pretty much all year round, but winters are especially troubling. Snow piled everywhere, everything frozen, and people catching colds."

"Brrrr, I could almost feel it," Junpei said as he wrapped his arms around himself. "As for me, I came from Tokyo. Pretty close from here so it's not as cold."

"Why did you move here?"

"Oh…For family reasons…," he quietly answered. "What about you?"

"My grandpa died and the only relatives left are ones I've never met before so I decided to move back here."

"Is that so…" An awkward silence surrounded the two. Nobody said anything until Junpei saw Iwatodai Station from the window. "Oh, we're here."

After Makoto got off the train, he noticed that Iwatodai Station pretty much looked the same as when he passed through it to get to school. He could see flyers posted on the walls and some were left on the ground. There were dozens upon dozens of bicycles squeezed together on the bike racks. How people were able to locate their bicycle in that entangled mess, he would never know. Like Port Island Station, there were many people moving around the station and is one of the more crowded places in Iwatodai.

"You're probably familiar with this area too so I'll be brief," Junpei began after they entered the nearby strip mall. "Over there is the takoyaki stand, Octopia." Makoto inhaled in the sweet and warm scent of the takoyaki as Junpei continued his tour. "On the first floor is the used bookstore, Bookworms. They have cheap used manga, amongst other things. Also on the first floor is "Wild Duck Burger". It's obvious what they have there. Its mascot is a green duck, which is weird. Then on the second floor, there is the Sweet Shop, Hagakure, and Wakatsu Restaurant. On the last floor are the Beef Bowl Shop, Umiushi and the bookstore, Book On. So this place has a lot of food establishments. A great place if you don't want to go very far for food." Junpei then turned to Makoto. "So that's pretty much it. Now that I think about it, Iwatodai isn't very big nor does it have a lot of variety."

"I think it's good for what it is," Makoto said with a nod.

"I guess." Junpei looked at a nearby clock. "It's about time I start heading home so I'll see you at school tomorrow then."

"Yeah." Makoto watched as Junpei left the strip mall and began heading north. Before he went home, he bought three freshly cooked takoyaki and began eating it on a nearby bench. Because the takoyakis were so hot, he took a while before he could finish all of them. After paying his compliments to the takoyaki vendor, he headed westward to the dorm.

* * *

**4:50 P.M. Minatodai Dorm**

When Makoto returned to the dorm, he was surprised to see a slender man in his thirties talking to Yukari. They were sitting across from each other on the sofas. The man's hair was a long wavy brown and he was wearing a beige suit and round glasses. Upon seeing Makoto enter the lounge, the two got up to greet him.

"Oh, you're back already," Yukari greeted.

"So he's the newest guest here," the man commented with an approving nod.

Makoto walked up to the man who began introducing himself right away. "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki and I'm the Chairman of the Board at Gekkoukan High. Please have a seat."

_"Board chairman? What's he doing here?"_

After the two shook hands, all three of them sat down on the couches. "I apologize about the confusion regarding your living accommodations," Ikutsuki began. "My secretary, even though she's a hard worker, she makes mistakes sometimes. It looks like you're going have to stay here a while longer."

"It's not really a problem since it's very…peaceful here," Makoto said.

"Peaceful, huh?" Ikutsuki said with a smile. "Have you met Akihiko Sanada yet?"

"No."

"Is that so? It's a shame because both you and him are very skilled athletes that would probably enjoy facing each other in a match. Even though, your discipline is different from his."

Makoto's eyebrows momentarily rose in response to Ikutsuki's comment on his discipline.

After noticing that Makoto wasn't going to say anything in response, Ikutsuki asked him, "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Why are you here at the dorm?"

"To welcome you of course!" Ikutsuki replied in a loud tone. "…Although, I actually have other business here." He then turned to Yukari. "Where is Kirijo-kun?"

"She's upstairs," Yukari replied, pointing a finger to the ceiling.

"As diligent as always…Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello." Ikustuki let out a sigh and turned back to Makoto. "Anyway, do you have another question?"

"Other than me, how come there is only three other people living here? The dorm is pretty big with a lot of rooms."

"That's a good question. The truth is, this dorm has only been recently opened and it is our first coed one so we're in the middle of experimenting with what works. We've selected a few _special_ students to help in that."

Makoto turned to look at Yukari who quickly averted her gaze.

"Then how about the staff? Who helps maintain this place?"

"Another good question. We have a special staff that comes in during the daytime while the students are at school so they aren't bothered." After it became apparent that Makoto wasn't going to ask another question, Ikutsuki continued, "Are you satisfied with what I've told you?"

"Somewhat."

"Then I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me." Ikutsuki stood up and was about to leave. "You should remember to sleep early. Like people say, _The early bird catches the bookworm_! Forgive me for the bad pun." He left the dorm while laughing to himself.

"You'll get used to his lame jokes," Yukari said with a slightly exasperated look.

"I really hope so."

* * *

**11:58 P.M. Minatodai Dorm: 4** **th** **Floor**

Watching Makoto as he slept in his room through a large monitor were Yukari and Mitsuru. They were in a room with expensive computer equipment and a few chairs and sofas like the ones in the lounge. The two sat transfixed to the monitor as if they couldn't even miss a single second of observation. The room's silence was interrupted when the door opened and in walked Ikutsuki.

"So how's he doing?" He asked as he walked up to the monitor to check himself.

Yukari and Mitsuru stood up to allow Ikutsuki room to view the monitor.

"He went to bed a little while ago, so he's asleep now," Mitsuru answered. "Chairman, do you think he's…?"

"Well, let's wait and see for now," Ikutsuki immediately replied. "The Dark Hour is approaching." As if waiting for Ikutsuki to finish his sentence, the sky outside turned green and an unnerving silence enveloped the room. "Hmm…he's still sleeping." Ikutsuki then turned to face the two girls. "As you know, the Dark Hour occurs everyday at midnight, the hidden hour. During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin and is oblivious to everything."

"Then, he must be…" Yukari said, feeling as if she was holding her breath in anticipation before hearing an important announcement.

"Well, as you can see, he's retained his human form. He's asleep, but he's definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. But, the question is whether or not he has the potential. Although he should because if he didn't, _they_ would've preyed on him by now. In any case, we should just continue to monitor him for a few more days."

"Yes, sir," Mitsuru said.

"I feel kinda bad though, spying on him like this." Yukari said softly.

"Takeba…" There was a similar look of guilt on Mitsuru's face as Yukari had.

"I know it's wrong, but we must do this," Ikutsuki explained with a response filled with strong resolution. "If he has the potential, then it will all be worth it in the end."

"I guess…" Yukari said, her face revealing that she didn't feel any better.

"Well, keep up the good work. It's time for me to leave." Ikutsuki gave a wave and left Yukari and Mitsuru in awkward silence.

* * *

**Thursday April 9, 2009** **\- ?**

Once again, Makoto found himself standing in front of a strange door. He was quite sure that he was in a dream because he felt that while he was standing in front of the door, he wasn't really physically there. If he would happen to lose his concentration, then he would probably disappear.

_"Even though that other dream didn't seem like a dream at all."_

Like last time, there was darkness all around except for the blue door. However, unlike the red door, this door didn't emit the same dreaded feeling. Nonetheless, the door beckoned him to open it and that's what he did.

From the darkness, Makoto stepped into a room filled with blue colors. On the walls were flashes of white light that quickly moved upward in a continuous motion. It was as if he was in a very large elevator in an infinite descent. Near the top was a golden clock whose hands were constantly moving. In the middle of the room were a large round blue table and a chair. A short old man in a black suit was sitting down on the other side of the table with a joyful expression on his face. He looked human, except for the fact that his nose was a few inches too long.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man." The man motioned for Makoto to sit down on the chair.

Feeling like his life wasn't at risk, Makoto obliged and sat down.

"Greetings, my name is Igor and I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This is Elizabeth and she's a resident here, like myself." Igor motioned to the woman standing next to him.

"Pleased to meet you," she greeted, her yellow cat-like eyes appeared to be smiling at him. She had a slender body and looked to be in her early twenties despite what her short white hair would have indicated otherwise. She was dressed in a retro blue dress and a small blue hat which altogether made her looked like the elevator girls he sometimes saw in classy hotels. In her hand was a large brown book that emitted some kind of power.

"You said this is the Velvet Room, but where exactly is this place?" Makoto asked Igor.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It's been years since we've had a guest so forgive me if I'm acting a little too overjoyed." Igor's response didn't really answered Makoto's question, but he accepted it anyway because he wasn't expecting a logical answer. Igor then suddenly waved his hands and a red notebook appeared on the table.

Makoto quickly realized that it looked like the contract he signed when he entered the dorm.

"Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place. Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only asked one thing in return, that you abide by the contract and assume responsibility for the choices that you make."

Makoto felt his head hurt as a million questions began swirling around in his mind. As if noticing his turmoil, Igor snapped his fingers and a golden key appeared out of thin air and slowly descended into Makoto's palm.

"Hold on to this," Igor said. "I know you have a lot of questions that you want to ask, but let's save it for another time. Until we meet again…"

"Wait…" Before Makoto could finish his sentence, everything faded into white.

* * *

**Thursday April 9, 2009** **10:00 A.M. - Room 2-F**

Teaching Classical Literature was a man named Ekoda. He was wearing a charcoal colored suit and he appeared to be a man in his early thirties. His fervent interest in Classical Japanese Literature was apparent as he talked about the "Ise Monogatari", the origin of Japanese literature. Throughout his lecture, Makoto kept trying to recall the remnants of his dream. However, he couldn't remember much even when school had later ended and he had returned home.

* * *

**Dark Hour - Alley in Iwatodai**

While the people of Iwatodai remained frozen in their coffins during the Dark Hour, a sole individual remained awake. Akihiko Sanada was in an alley, a few blocks from Minatodai Dorm. Lights from nearby buildings brightened the area, giving Akihiko a clear sight of the prey he had come to kill. These monsters of black glob had on white masks with two holes and were huddled together, blocking Akihiko's exit from the alley.

Without saying anything, Akihiko dashed forward and delivered three quick punches to the monsters. His attack was so strong that the monsters had instantly died and withered into nothing.

"Weak…they are too weak," he murmured as he balled his hand into a fist and examined it. There were only minor scratches on it. "I didn't even have to use my _power_ to defeat them. If I want to get stronger, then I need a much stronger opponent."

As he was about to leave the alley, he felt a large mass fall down behind him. He quickly turned around and before he was able to react, a black arm swung at him and knocked him into the wall. Because he didn't have time to put up his guard, he took the full impact of the blow. A sharp pain spread throughout his left arm and he felt a crack in the bone.

"Damn, what the hell was that?" He groaned. Deciding that it was better to regroup then to fight the monster head on, Akihiko struggled to get up on his feet. He saw the monster swung its arm again, but he was able to evade it by an inch. "Shit, that was close!" The small opening was enough for him to get past the monster.

As he made his way back to the dorm, he took out an object that looked like a transceiver.

" _I hate to admit this, but in my condition, I'm going to need help to beat that thing."_

* * *

**Dark Hour - Minatodai Dorm 4** **th** **Floor**

Oblivious to Akihiko's predicament, Yukari and Mitsuru were once again sitting in front of the monitor and watching Makoto sleep.

"How is he?" Ikutsuki asked from where he was sitting on the couch.

"The same as last night," Mitsuru answered. "Sleeping peacefully…with a little drool on his face."

"Hmm, very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first. Memory loss, disorientation…but this subject is rather unique. He hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms. He's just…sleeping."

"But, we're treating him like a guinea pig!" Yukari exclaimed as she suddenly stood up.

"Like I said yesterday, I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard he's your classmate so wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade?"

"Yeah, I guess…but, still…" A button began beeping on the panel had interrupted Yukari's protest.

Mitsuru pressed the glowing button on the panel. "Command room…is that you, Akihiko?" An alarmed expression suddenly appeared on her face. _"Akihiko never contacts us while he's training. For him to-."_

"You're not gonna believe this…" Akihiko's voice resounded from the equipment, but there was static that muffled out some of the words. "This thing is huge…Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk…It's chasing me…I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there." The transmission then turned off.

"Does that mean…he's bringing that thing here?" Yukari was visibly stressed out about Akihiko's call.

"Chairman!" Mitsuru shouted in a loud commandeering voice. "Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!"

"R-Right! Be careful!"

The three then headed out of the door and downstairs.

* * *

Feeling the most fatigued he had ever been in a long time, Akihiko hastily entered the dorm and closed the door behind him. He then slumped down with his back to the door as his energy began leaving his body.

"Akihiko!' Mitsuru shouted as she reached the lounge and saw Akihiko by the door. She could see that he was greatly perspiring and didn't look like he has any energy left to stand up.

"Agh!" He winced and grabbed his left arm. "Guess my adrenaline is gone now."

"Senpai?" Yukari went closer to Akihiko so she could get a better look at his injuries.

"I'm alright." He said as he quickly waved her away. "But get ready to be surprised, it'll be here any second." He let out a soft laugh.

"This is no time to joke around!" Misuru's worry had begun to be replaced with irritation.

"Is it one of _them_ , Akihiko?" Ikutsuki asked, the only one acting with composure.

"Yes, but not an ordinary one-" He was cut short as the ground suddenly shook violently, threatening to knock everyone in the room off their feet.

"Ahh!" Yukari screamed as she grabbed onto the counter. "What the? You've gotta be kidding me!"

Mitsuru then took out the pistol from the holster on her hip. "Chairman, please head for the command room! Takeba, go upstairs and wake Yuki up! Then escape out the back."

"But, what about you two?" A concerned expression appeared on Yukari's face.

"We'll stop it here. You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight."

"Like I had a choice!" Akihiko exclaimed as he got up on his feet. Noticing that Yukari hadn't moved from her spot, he shouted, "What are you waiting for, Takeba? Go!"

"O-Okay, I'm going now." Without any more hesitation, she hurried up the stairs.

* * *

Whether Makoto was having a normal dream or another mysterious dream, he didn't know when he was abruptly woken by the building shaking. After wiping the drool on his face, he decided to go downstairs to check on the commotion, but before he got to the door, he heard someone knocking on it along with Yukari's voice.

"Yuki-kun! Wake up! Sorry, but I'm coming in!" Yukari opened the door and walked into the room while holding a slightly bent steel pipe. He could see that she was sweating and agitated.

"What's going on?" He asked, feeling a small surge of adrenaline.

"I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!" She grabbed his hand and began pulling him away before the building began to shake again. "Hurry downstairs! We'll leave through the back door. But take this, just in case." She handed him the steel pipe.

"Uh, where'd you get this?"

"From the closet, so now let's go!" The two ran downstairs and headed toward the backdoor behind the dining table. "Alright, we should be safe now."

That was when he heard some kind of beeping noise coming from Yukari's pocket. She took something out like a walkie-talkie.

_"Is that a transceiver?" He thought._

Yukari and pressed a button and held the transceiver to her ear. "Senpai?"

"Takeba, do you read me?" Makoto could scarcely hear Mitsuru's voice coming from it.

"Y-Yes, I hear you!"

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

"WHAT!" Yukari screamed into the transceiver.

Makoto then moved away from the door when he heard something loudly banging on it. It looked like it would break down any second.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Yukari gasped and said, "Let's pull back!"

Even Makoto still did not know what was going on, he quickly followed after her. At the moment, he could feel his adrenaline running wildly in his body. Rather than feeling scared, he was somewhat anxious to meet with whatever were spooking Yukari and Mitsuru. Without realizing it, he was gripping his hand tighter over the pipe.

When the two reached the top floor, they went through the rooftop exit and then Yukari locked the door behind them. Makoto could see the same strange green sky he saw when he first went to the dorm. The eerie glowing green full moon in the sky illuminated the rooftop and he could see tiny specks of red liquid around the ground. He wondered if Yukari could see the same thing as he did.

Yukari however didn't say anything about the sky as she deeply exhaled and tried to catch her breath. "I think we're okay for now-."

They quickly turned around when they heard something groaning as it moved up the building. Then they saw it, a large monster of black mass about fifteen feet tall and wide. The creature was composed of many interconnecting hands. One of the hands was holding a dark blue mask with two eyes and a mouth carved in. It looked like something from an alien film. When it had spotted them, its hands reached into itself and pulled out long sharp blades.

"These monsters, we call them Shadows," Yukari explained while the monster crept closer. She took out the gun in her holster and pointed it upward to her chin. Sweat began pouring down her face as her hands shook violently.

" _Is she going to shoot herself? No, I doubt that's the case."_ He didn't know how he was so confident about that, but he decided to quietly observe what she was going to do.

However, Yukari hesitated on pulling the trigger and because of it, she was unable to evade the sudden glowing energy columns that burst from the ground. The attack threw her across the roof and the gun fell out of her hands, landing nearby Makoto's feet. The creature then turned its attention to Makoto and began moving toward him.

Makoto reflexively gripped the pipe and entered into a defensive stance. With a simple side step, he evaded a slash from the Shadow and then counterattacked with a strike to its torso. The impact left a dull impact, much to this displeasure.

_"The pipe's not strong enough...or am I not putting enough force into it?"_ He continued with a barrage of strikes, but the damage felt too light every time. It was because the creature's body was so thick that it absorbed all of the damage from the pipe.

"Yuki-kun, on your left!" Yukari suddenly cried out.

"Huh?" Makoto saw the Shadow make a horizontal slash so he ducked below it. The attacks didn't end there as the Shadow unleashed its own barrage of slashes. Makoto was able to dodge them by moving his body from side to side.

Then, the Shadow raised all of its blades into the air and then slammed them into the ground.

Makoto swiftly jumped backwards to avoid it, but the slam was so powerful that a violent shockwave erupted from the ground and blew him right into a hard wall. "Tch." He winced in pain as he kept an eye on the Shadow that was rapidly making its way towards him.

"Hurry and escape!" Yukari shouted from the doorway. She was holding onto the handle while waving him to follow her.

He got up on his feet and noticed the glistening pistol nearby. As if hypnotized by the object, he stood staring at it until he heard a familiar mysterious voice echoing inside his head.

" _Go on, use it."_

Before he knew it, he dropped the pipe and grabbed the gun.

* * *

**Minatodai Dorm 4** **th** **Floor**

After Mitsuru and Akihiko dispatched the Shadow outside the front door, they and Ikutsuki headed to the 4th Floor Command Room. Akihiko scanned all of the monitors until he saw one with footage of Makoto and the other Shadow.

"They're on the roof! Let's go."

"Wait!" Ikutsuki shouted and pointed at the monitor. "Something is about to happen."

* * *

**Minatodai Dorm Rooftop**

Makoto suddenly found himself raising the gun to his temple. His heart was pounding louder and louder, quicker and quicker. He somehow knew that if he pulled the trigger, he wouldn't die, but something else would happen. He didn't know what that something was, but he felt that he had to do it. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to stop the dangerous creature in front of him. Then, he suddenly calmed down and said with a smile, the word that appeared in his mind.

"Per…so…na!" He pulled the trigger and shards of light began to envelop his body. He felt a powerful energy taking shape outside his body so he looked up and saw a person with white hair and a mechanical body wearing a red scarf. His face was very dark except for his glowing red eyes. On his back a lyre.

"Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, Master of Strings!" The person spoke in a loud echoing voice that seemed to resonate with something within Makoto. Then all of a sudden, Makoto grabbed his head as a violent pain spread throughout his head.

As if feeling his pain, Orpheus screamed in agony while a red beam of light shot out of Orpheus' mouth. A black hand reached out of his body and pulled Orpheus' body apart. Then, another larger and more frightening creature took his place. It was wearing a long black robe and had long white gloves on. Many small coffins were connected with a chain that attached to the creature's back. On his head was a large metallic skull like mask. The way the mask opened in the middle made it look like it had a sinister grin.

After letting out a ghastly wail, the creature took out a 6 foot long sword and lunged at the Shadow. The creature began hacking at the Shadow with the sword in one hand and used its other hand to violently pull out pieces of the Shadow, tearing it to shreds.

To stop the onslaught, the Shadow pierced the creature with all of its blades, but remained unfazed with the attack.

The creature let another loud wail and blew the Shadow away. It then took out one of the blades that was stuck in his body so that it now wielded two swords.

Makoto and Yukari heard what sounded like a sinister laugh coming from the creature as it lunged at the Shadow once again and attacked with such speed and intensity that made it difficult to see. As the Shadow took on each of the ferocious attacks, it cried out in anguish.

Meanwhile, Makoto could feel a powerful surge of energy circulating from within his body. He never felt more powerful than he did that moment. However, the rush didn't last long.

It was then that the creature's original blade glowed with what appeared to be black flames. With one powerful sweep, it divided the Shadow in half before it began to melt into liquid under the intense flames. With one final cry, the creature floated up into the sky and disappeared, leaving behind the image of Orpheus.

Makoto felt the powerful surge of energy disappear from his body as well, but could still feel a different energy emitting from Orpheus.

"Is it over?" Yukari quietly asked after she had gotten back on her feet and walked toward Makoto. She however stopped when she saw a few smaller Shadows appeared and began moving toward them.

Makoto rubbed his left shoulder and took a look at the Shadows. He frowned at their appearance. "...Step back," he ordered as he raised his right arm to bar Yukari from moving forward. "Let me take care of this."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" She looked at the small stream of blood on his shoulder.

"…Yeah." He picked up the steel pipe and began moving into his fighting stance. With his back straight, one foot forward, hands holding the pipe tightly, he yelled, "Orpheus, Attack!"

Orpheus' hands glowed red with fire and then he threw the hot fireballs at the Shadows on the left, burning them. He then moved closer in and bashed them on the head with his lyre. By then, the group of Shadows on the right were already charging at Makoto.

"Hah!" Makoto struck the approaching Shadow on the head with lightning speed. He evaded the next incoming attack and counterattacked with another powerful strike. For the remaining Shadow, he jumped high into the air and delivered the finishing downward strike to the Shadow's head. The Shadows then all evaporated into air and so the battle finally came to an end.

Makoto looked at the now busted pipe in his hand and recalled the battle he just had. It had been a long time since he felt the same kind of adrenaline rush. He thought he had lost the feeling, but it had been there the whole time waiting to be released.

_"They weren't human so it's fine."_

"Ha ha ha," he let out a rare laugh before he collapsed to the ground because of his fatigued. Orpheus had disappeared as well.

"Yuki-kun!" Yukari screamed as she ran toward him. "Are you okay? C'mon wake up…Say something!" She shook his body violently until he uttered a quiet groan. "You idiot…scaring me like that." There was a sense of relief from the tone of her voice.

He couldn't see what kind of expression was on her face though since he blacked out at that moment.

* * *

**Minatodai Dorm 4** **th** **Floor Command Room**

"What on earth was that?" Akihiko had left his mouth gaping open after he watched what had transpired through the monitor. "Was that even a Persona or was that some sort of monster?"

"I-I'm not even sure," Mitsuru replied, her body lightly trembling. "We've never seen anything like that before…"

"Regardless of what it is, shouldn't you go check up on them?" Ikutsuki suggested.

"You're right."

The two ran out of the room leaving behind Ikutsuki who continued to watch the monitor. A small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

**The Rooftop across Minatodai Dorm**

Mitsuru, Akihiko and Ikutsuki weren't the only ones watching Makoto's battle with the large Shadow. Four angels were standing on the rooftop of a nearby building and they too were also shocked at what they had seen.

"Just what is going here?" The blue haired angel asked of no one in particular. "To think that the son of the Night Queen would make his appearance here. And being in a severely weakened state for some reason."

"That would explain the darkness in the boy," the green haired angel said. "So it was him after all."

"Is it a mere coincidence that the boy is also actively participating in the test?" The red haired angel pondered. "Well, regardless of whether it is a coincidence, now that he is a participant, we cannot so easily get in contact with him."

"Things certainly have become quite difficult for us now," the golden haired angel said with a large frown. "I wonder if someone is manipulating things behind the scenes."

"Are you thinking it's _them_?" The blue haired angel asked.

"That seems to be the case." The golden haired angel took one more look at Makoto and said, "For now, our hands are mostly tied so we'll just observe him. I'll leave that task to you."

"Understood."

"As for everybody else, we'll gather as much information and see if we can locate _them_."

* * *

**Velvet Room**

Makoto suddenly found himself inside the Velvet Room, sitting on a chair facing Igor. His memory of his prior visit along with the other strange dream had quickly come back to him.

"It's so nice to see you again," Igor greeted. "You became unconscious after awakening to your _power_. It's nothing to worry about though. So just relax. That power is called a Persona, a manifestation of your psyche."

"Persona? I don't understand what you're talking about."

"It may take some time to fully comprehend. A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli. You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships. That being said, your power is still weak."

"What do you mean by _weak_?"

"For a Persona ability to grow, you must develop your inner strength, which includes gaining a good understanding of your true self."

"Understanding myself…" Makoto muttered.

"You'll understand as time goes by," Igor said with a smile. "For now, do you have any questions for me?"

"…This isn't a dream right?" Makoto asked after he thought for a moment.

"That's right."

"Then that contract I signed, I thought that was an illusion."

"That was no illusion, that was real…Although, it may considered to be not real from an ordinary person's perspective." Igor let out a laugh.

"I had this dream where there was a red door and a man in a wheelchair. What about that other place and the man?" For a moment, Makoto thought he saw Igor's eyebrows rose up in response.

"I don't know this man in the wheelchair, but if the place you went to was like this world, then that was likely real as well."

"Is that so…" Makoto looked down and tried to understand what exactly these mysterious places are.

"By the way, I failed to disclosed something to you on your prior visit. Every person generally has one destiny in life; however, I could see that you have multiple destinies all leading to completely different outcomes."

"Such as…"

"I'm sorry, but it's not my place to tell you what they are. It is for you to find out. And I will be looking forward to when you do choose one. Unlike my previous guests, you have another special power other than the power of Persona. That power can create infinite possibilities."

"I'm guessing you won't tell me what that power is?"

"You are correct young man," Igor replied with a laugh. "Now then, time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Until next time, farewell."

Everything then faded white and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Prologue" Arc of P3 is finally done. I somehow found a way to drag out the already slow start to an even slower start. I do that a lot in this story.
> 
> Anyway, next is the First Full Moon Arc.


	4. S.E.E.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto learns the secret of his dormmates and their mission.

**Chapter IV: S.E.E.S.**

**Wednesday April 15, 2009** **11:57 P.M. - A Convenience Store in Iwatodai**

Junpei had always felt that his life was boring. Everyday he woke up and went to school. He sometimes hanged out with friends after school and then he would go home, eat, and then sleep. The cycle would then continue the next day and then the day after that. His life may have been interesting if he was good at something; however, he wasn't. School, sports, everything he tried, he had failed. Without being able to contribute anything to society, he often wondered if his life had any meaning.

Real life wasn't like the ones in the manga he read or anime he'd seen on television. There wasn't any evil organization or person trying to destroy the world. There weren't people with special powers that could stop these evil people. There were no superheroes. The people in those media had a clearly defined purpose to their lives. If he were like them, then someone like him too would have a purpose. However, real life just doesn't work that way. For many years, he had continued to believe that, until that faithful night where everything changed for him. It was when he found a purpose and when he finally felt alive.

On that evening, he was at a nearby convenience store late at night. He was feeling hungry, but he didn't want to eat what was left at home. After perusing the store for a few minutes, he settled on a bowl of instant ramen. On his way to the cashier to check out, the lights suddenly turned off and the place instantly became pitch black. The air became thick and heavy. Outside the window, he could see that the sky had become a murky green. There were also very large coffins standing straight up. It was as if he was in a graveyard or that he had been transported into the world of the dead.

_"Uh…Just when did I fall asleep? Shouldn't have watched all those horror movies back to back."_

He rubbed his eyes and hoped to wake up at that point, but nothing changed.

" _Ohhhhh man. This is looking too real to be a dream."_

"Hello, is anyone there?" He shouted through the darkness, hoping that someone else was there to help him out and that he wasn't alone in this nightmare. His hope was in vain, since the only sound he could hear was the deafening silence. He stretched his arms out, careful to hit anything and began moving forward to the exit. After stumbling over a few fallen things, he encountered something large and hard blocking his path.

" _Hmmmm, it feels pretty smooth,"_ he thought, running his hand down the object.

After a few seconds, his eyes had finally adjusted in the darkness and he saw a large black object in front of him.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh," he screamed in terror as he realized that the object was like the coffins he'd seen outside. "Oh god, what the hell is happening here?" He quietly whimpered after he fell down on his behind. He then began crawling backwards away from the coffin until he heard a wet slurping noise from behind.

" _Please let it be a broken water pipe."_

Quickly turning around, he saw another strange black object moving around the convenience store. It sounded like someone was pushing a large pile of sludge.

The object then turned around and he could see the bizarre white mask on its body. With outstretched hands, the creature moved toward Junpei who had begun fleeing to the back of the store.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" It didn't take long for Junpei to run into the rear wall. He was about to move to another wall, but he saw more of the creatures coming at him from the other directions. There was nowhere left to run. He could probably try to attack the creatures, but he was so afraid that his mind shut down and he was only acting on instinct. He slid down the wall and covered his head with his arms. He closed his eyes as his teeth chattered loudly and his body shook uncontrollably. His heart beat so fast that he felt like it would explode any second. Despite death being inevitable, his mind grasped onto a small sliver of hope that he would get out alive.

"Somebody! Anybody! Help me!" He screamed with all his might hoping that somebody can hear him.

"Polydeuces, shock em," A young man's voice rang throughout the store.

Junpei then heard the loud crackling of static electricity as it struck a number of objects around him. A few seconds later, it had become as quiet as before and he could smell something like smoke permeating throughout the store.

"Hey, are you alright-" the young man called out.

At the sound of the voice, Junpei felt his heart jumping for joy and his body calming down. The voice sounded like music to his ears so he slowly opened his eyes and saw his savior standing in front of him with a confused look on his face.

The young man had short silver hair and he was wearing a red vest over his Gekkoukan High uniform. His arm was noticeably in a cast

" _Wait, isn't he Akihiko Sanada-san, captain of the boxing club?"_

The dark creatures that were after Junpei were no longer there. All that were left were a few cracks in the floor. Junpei then wiped the tears that he'd unconsciously shed and said, "I don't know how you did it, but…you sav-."

"What's that light?" Akihiko asked, a shock expression on his face as pointed to Junpei's head.

Confused, Junpei looked at a nearby mirror and saw that his head was glowing a whitish blue before disappearing.

"W-What the hell was that!" He rubbed his head a few times to make sure it was all right.

"…Hmmm, you may have the potential…" There was a hint of excitement in his tone.

"P-Potential? What do you mean?"

Akihiko didn't answer him for a few seconds and continued to mull over something unknown. "I'm Akihiko Sanada, what's your name?" Akihiko eventually asked.

"Uh…Junpei Iori."

"You go to Gekkoukan High as well, right?"

"Yeah."

"…Okay, a few others and I have a special power that we used to fight the monsters that you'd just seen. I think you have that power too. So, I'd like it if you join our group to help us fight these monsters. How about it?"

"Me? A power like yours?" Junpei suddenly realized that his secret dream to become someone important like a hero could possibly be achieved. If he had that same power, then he could use it to stop the evil monsters that terrorized the city. His dream was within reached and all he had to do was say "yes." The fear that he had experienced just moments earlier had vanished leaving behind his usual energetic attitude. "Hell yes, I'd like to join you guys."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to at least think about it? You could get killed you know?"

"No. I've made up my mind. There has never been an easier decision made."

"Well, okay then." Akihiko was noticeably taken aback by Junpei's response.

"So senpai, who are the other members," Junpei asked. He was feeling more excited as the seconds ticked by.

"First is the third year, Mitsuru Kirijo."

"THE Student President Mitsuru Kirijo?"

"A second year, Yukari Takeba."

"Yuka-tan? Unbelievable!"

"Last is…Makoto Yuki, another second year."

"Seriously? He just transferred here and he's already part of the group?" Junpei's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of its socket because he was surprised that right under his nose the whole time, there was such a big secret going on.

"Well, he just recently woken to his power, but he hasn't officially joined yet. I have a feeling that he will though."

"Ah, I see…Is that why he's in the hospital? Something to do with his power?"

"That's right."

"So that's what happened. I knew it couldn't be food poisoning." Junpei nodded to himself.

"Food poisoning?...Oh right, the _story_ …Anyway, when you get to school tomorrow, don't tell anyone about what happened here until I say so. Even to the other members. You got that? It's all procedures."

"My lips are sealed." Junpei closed his mouth and moved his finger across it.

"I'll tell you more about what we do when you officially join. So I guess now I'll take you home where it's safe." Akihiko looked around the area. "Good, there are no Shadows in sight."

"Okay…By the way senpai, did one of those creatures gave you that injury?" Junpei pointed to Akihiko's cast.

"Yeah. So if you're thinking it's all going to be fun and games, don't. What we do is dangerous so remember that."

"Got it, senpai."

* * *

**Friday April 17, 2009** **5:36 P.M. - Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**

"Ugghh…" Makoto softly groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to a blurry white room. While he waited for his vision to adjust, he placed a hand to his forehead because he had a slight migraine. His body was so fatigued that he felt like he had run a marathon and back. When his eyesight became clear, he could see that he was lying on a bed in a small room. The window to his left was opened and the white clear curtains fluttered as a breeze blew through the room. Adjacent to the bed was a machine of sort that showed his vital signs. The room smelled like chemicals in a science lab. If he had to guess, he was in a hospital.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he did recall his visit to the Velvet Room and his battle with a large monster. Shadows, is what Yukari had called it and he had used a special power to defeat it.

"…Persona," he softly said. There was a click at the door and he saw Yukari walked in, her melancholy face quickly brightened when she saw him.

"You're awake! Um, how do you feel?" She sat down on a small chair beside the bed.

"Just a little tired. Is this a hospital?"

"Thank goodness you're all right. And yes, this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's just a short walk from the station. But seriously, you slept for a whole week! I was so worried that you had fallen into a coma. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were exhausted, but you kept sleeping and sleeping. You know how worried I was?" She didn't look like she was worried. Rather, she looked quite vexed.

"So a week has already passed…Did I miss anything at school?"

"Don't you have more important things to worry about?" She let out a sigh and said, "Nothing much. I'll let you copy my notes so don't worry about the lectures you missed."

He nodded and then looked around the room, searching for nothing in particular. "By the way, why are you here?"

"Why? You saved my life, you know…so I couldn't just leave you here."

_"She must be the type to worry about people a lot,"_ he thought. They only knew each other for only a few days after all.

"Um, I'm sorry!" Yukari suddenly bowed her head. "I couldn't do anything that time. Even though I was supposed to protect you, I…"

"It's fine. Everything worked out for the better didn't it?"

"Yeah, but still…"

The two didn't say anything for a while and the gap between them suddenly became awkward.

"So…those things…they're called Shadows?" Makoto asked after what felt like minutes had gone by.

"Huh? Yeah. They're what we're fighting against. And the power that you used, we call it _Persona_."

" _Igor talked about Personas too, didn't he?"_

"When you say _we_ , do you mean Kirijo-senpai, Ikutsuki-san and Sanada...senpai?"

"Yeah, but we'll explain everything later so don't worry too much about it now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Well that explains a lot of the strange suspicious things I noticed on the first day."

"Yeah," she said with a grin before she became serious once again. "I, uh…I also wanted to tell you that, I'm sorta like you."

_"A possibly mental teenager?"_

"What do you mean?"

"The truth is, my dad died in an accident when I was little…And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms. You're all alone too, right? To be honest, I already know about your past…but it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine." She paused for a moment before continuing. "It was back in 1999 when there was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened. He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group."

"Kirijo? As in Kirijo-senpai's…"

"That's right. So, I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High and why I was there when this happened to you. Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help. It was my first time fighting them too. I'm sorry…You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward…" She looked a little gloomy after telling her story.

"Eh…everything still turned out fine."

"Thanks, but still…" She deeply exhaled before continuing. "And here I'm telling you all this the minute you wake up. While I was waiting, I thought to myself, _I've been hiding so many things from him. As soon as he wakes up, I'll tell him the truth._ So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time." She suddenly looked a little embarrassed for sharing her personal information. "Alright, I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up. Take it easy, okay? Be a good patient and don't hesitate to call the nurse. I'm sure she'll take good care of you." She stood up from her chair and headed to the door. "Bye."

As Makoto watched Yukari leave, he noticed a large smile on her face, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

" _She's a really honest person, huh."_ Without realizing it, a small smile formed on his face.

"Before I leave, are you hungry?" Yukari asked after she suddenly returned. "I could get you something if you like."

"…Takoyaki."

* * *

**Saturday April 18, 2009** **6:50 A.M. - Makoto's Room**

Yesterday, Makoto was discharged from the hospital and he returned to the dorm at 9:00 P.M. Now, he was about to head to school when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, it's me," Yukari called out.

After he opened the door, she greeted, "Morning, you seem to be doing pretty well."

"I do feel better," he said as he stretched his arms.

"That's good to hear. I don't have morning practice today so let's walk to school together. I don't want you to suddenly collapse on your way to school without anyone to drag your body to the hospital."

"Ah, thanks…I guess."

* * *

**7:40 A.M. - Gekkoukan High School Front Gates**

After the two passed the front gates, Yukari said, "Oh, before I forget, Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you today. Come to the 4th Floor of the dorm after school today, okay? Don't forget."

"Okay." As Makoto neared the building's entrance, he saw Junpei approaching him.

"Hey Makoto, glad to see you're back and all healthy again. Man, to get food poisoning in your first week of your transfer…" Junpei shook his head with a sorrow expression on his face.

"What?" Makoto had no idea where the food poisoning came from. He looked at Yukari who gave him a shrug and an apologetic smile before running into the building.

"When you were in the hospital and unconscious due to the medication, I visited you a few times," Junpei continued. "I was so surprised, you'd look…dead. I poked you a few times to make sure you weren't."

"Thanks for…worrying about me?"

"No problem man. Although, I heard Yuka-tan visited you everyday." A mischievous smile appeared on Junpei's face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Ohhh, nothing. Nothing at all." They walked into the school building and stopped at the shoe lockers. "Remember when I said that this school year was going to be great?"

Makoto could vaguely remember him saying something along those lines on the first day.

"…Sure," Makoto replied as he grabbed his slippers. "Why? Did something _great_ happened?"

"Yes! Something…did…happen," Junpei slowly answered. It looked like he wasn't able to contain himself any longer. "But, I'm not supposed to say anything about it." He now looked very disappointed.

"I don't think I care that much…" Makoto mumbled as walked past Junpei.

"Sorry, I REALLY want to tell you, but you'll know soon anyway. So until then, let your anticipation build up." Junpei ran upstairs leaving behind a slightly confused Makoto.

* * *

**10:00 A.M. - Class 2-F**

The teacher in charge of Japanese History was a man named Ono. He would have been an ordinary teacher in his thirties wearing a checkered beige suit, if not for the large samurai helmet on his head. During the lecture, Ono talked about the Stone Age. However, he made his dissatisfaction of the topic quite clear when he kept grumbling about how he wanted to talk about the Sengoku Era.

_"He must really like Masamune Date."_ Makoto thought after identifying the samurai helmet.

Makoto turned to Junpei to see how he was feeling about the lecture. Unsurprisingly, Junpei had his head on the desk and mumbling something about _special powers_. Makoto didn't want to bother him so he just left him there dreaming about who knows what.

* * *

**4:05 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

Remembering that Yukari told him to return to the dorm early, he immediately left school with her and headed to the dorm. When they got there, there was no one waiting for them in the lounge.

"Let's go up to the 4th floor," she said. They went upstairs to the 4th floor and entered the large room. Inside, Mitsuru, Ikutsuki and the person likely to be Akihiko were already there waiting for them on the sofas.

"Ah, there you are." Ikutsuki stood up and greeted the two. "I'm glad that you're okay. The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Please, have a seat." He motioned to the sofa opposite of his.

After Makoto sat down, he noticed a large silver briefcase on the table.

"Oh, I believe that you haven't met Akihiko Sanada-kun yet. Well, he's finally here." Ikutsuki motioned to Akihiko who was sitting next to him.

"Hey." Akihiko gave Makoto a simplistic greeting to which he nodded in response.

"Okay, let me start off by asking you this, would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"

"Yes." Makoto bluntly answered. His response was apparently unexpected as the other people in the room were staring at him with large wide eyes.

"Seriously?" Akihiko said.

"I don't think anything really surprises me anymore." Makoto didn't mention that the phenomenon wasn't exactly new to him.

"W-Well, then this might make it a lot easier then," Ikutsuki said. "As I was saying, the day consists of more than 24 hours, one more hour to be precise. It occurs everyday after midnight."

"Do you remember the night you came here?" Mitsuru interjected. "You saw how electronics weren't working; large coffins were everywhere, the people disappeared, and the sky glowed green. That's the Dark Hour."

"I remember," Makoto replied.

"The Dark Hour will happen tonight, and every night to come," Ikutsuki continued.

"Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping in their coffins." Akihiko said.

" _People_ are in those things?" Makoto asked. _"Explains why I don't see anybody else during that time."_

"That's right," Akihiko answered. "When the Dark Hour arrives, people will transmogrify into coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting. You saw those creatures, we call them _Shadows_. They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them, sounds exciting, huh?"

Akihiko had a large smile on his face as he happily explained the Shadows.

"Akihiko! Why are you always like that?" Mitsuru shouted as she shot out of her chair. "You just got hurt the other day." She gave Akihiko some kind of death glare which caused him to slowly back off.

"Now, now. Despite his words, Sanada-kun knows quite well how dangerous is our work and he understands the importance of a person's life." Ikutsuki stepped in between Mitsuru and Akihiko as if to cool the tensions between them.

Mitsuru's expression quickly returned to normal and she sat down before Ikutsuki continued.

"So long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, S.E.E.S. for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club, but in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Kirijo-kun is the leader, Sanada-kun is the subleader and I'm the club advisor."

After learning the existence and identity of this group, Makoto felt like he had somehow fallen into an anime or a video game. If he didn't witness the many strange things that happened since he came to Iwatodai, he'd probably thought they were the crazy ones.

"What are these Shadows?" Makoto asked.

"We don't really know what they are, just what we had told you." Ikutsuki answered.

"We also know that a Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey and the victim becomes a living corpse," Mitsuru added. "They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them."

Makoto did recall hearing something about how people were falling into strange conditions where they utter unintelligible things. It must be what Mitsuru had just mentioned.

"What about people turning into coffins during the Dark Hour? Why does that happen?"

"That too, we don't really know." Ikutsuki gave Makoto an apologetic look.

"Then you don't know why some people are immune to becoming coffins?"

"I don't know _why_ some people are immune. I just know that there are rare instances where some can function during the Dark Hour such as me. These types of people are the ones who are attacked by the Shadows. Then there are some who awaken to a power, which could be used to fight the Shadows. The power of _Persona_ , the power your fellow schoolmates here have and the power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users…Well, not really. It's mostly because you are the only ones with _power_ and are awake during the Dark Hour. So, only S.E.E.S. could take on the job."

Makoto closed his eyes and digested the extensive information he received. He had already heard a lot about _Personas_ from Igor so he somewhat understood that part. Regarding the Shadows, there were many questions left that needed to be answered. He doubted that anyone here knew much about the Shadows based on their responses though.

"I think I understand the general idea," Makoto finally said.

"I'm glad you're quick to understand," Ikutsuki said. "I was afraid we'd be here all night trying to explain."

Mitsuru then stood up and opened the briefcase on the table.

Makoto had forgotten that it was there while he listened to Ikutsuki's explanation. Inside the briefcase was a pistol that was similar to the "toy" gun Yukari had.

"I think you know the reason why we called you here other than to explain the situation," Mitsuru said. "We're short on members and we would really appreciate it if you join us. We've even prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength."

"When you say Evoker, you mean that gun?"

"Yes, you already used one the other day, but I'll go into the specifics at a later time."

Makoto took one hard look at the Evoker as he thought about the offer to join. It wasn't like he particularly cared about saving the world or protecting people. He wasn't overly curious about this mysterious phenomenon and the Shadows either.

" _It would be easy to just refuse."_ That's what he thought so he was surprised that he uttered the word, "Okay."

"I was afraid you'd say no," Yukari said after letting out a large sigh. "Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you," Mitsuru said, nodding her head in approval.

Akihiko just nodded his head in approval.

"I'm really glad you'd agreed as well," Ikutsuki said. "Oh, I almost forgot, about your room assignment, why don't you stay here in your current room? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end right?" He chuckled to himself.

"Holdup? But, wasn't that…Oh, never mind. It doesn't matter anymore." Yukari let out another sigh and shook her head.

" _It would have been a hassle if I did have to move out."_

"I think that's enough for one day," Mitsuru said. "We'll begin out operations on another night so you all may leave now."

* * *

**Dark Hour - Makoto's Room**

That night, Makoto was sleeping peacefully and he was having what he'd believed to be a normal dream. However, he woke up in the middle of the night when he had the sudden feeling that someone was watching him. Even though he didn't look outside the window, he felt that the Dark Hour had begun.

It didn't take long for him to find who was watching him because standing at the foot of his bed was the same boy he saw on his first night at the dorm. His face had the same mysterious smile as before.

"Hi, how are you?" The boy asked. "Did I wake you?"

"This isn't a dream, right?" Makoto asked just to make sure. Reality and dreams have become intertwined for him so it was hard to distinguish the two sometimes.

"Not at all."

"Then, are you human?"

The boy thought about it for a while before he gave Makoto an answer.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't matter, right?"

Makoto was also wondering how the boy came into his room, but figured it was probably because he was some mysterious entity that didn't abide by the normal laws of physics. He also wondered if anyone could see the boy so he'd contemplated on whether to call someone, but thought against it because the boy would likely disappear even though he needed answers from him.

"Why are you appearing in front of me?"

"It's because I feel that we are alike and I was interested in meeting you again."

"How so?"

"I'm not really sure, but I just know it." Just when Makoto was about to give up getting any useful information, the boy said, "I do remembered something that I wanted to tell you. And that is soon, the end will come."

"…The end?" Makoto was looking for information, but he wasn't expecting to hear something about the end of the world. "What do you mean?" His attention piqued and he was now wide-awake.

"The end of everything," the boy replied as a matter of fact. "But to be honest, I don't really know what it is."

"Does this have to do with the Shadows? And are you also related to the Shadows?"

"Shadows?...Oh those things. I don't know if they are related to the end or if I'm related to them."

_"You're not very helpful, are you?"_

"Speaking of Shadows, it looks like you've awakened to your power to fight these Shadows." The boy smiled at the fact. "Your power takes on many forms and yet is bound by none. It may prove to be your salvation depending on where you end up."

Makoto didn't even know what to say in response to that so he just stared blankly at the boy who suddenly disappeared and then reappeared closer to the door.

"Do you remember when we first met? I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me. Okay then, see you later." The boy then vanished for good this time leaving behind Makoto whose head began hurting because of the cryptic messages he received. Just when he was beginning to understand the situation, something else came out of nowhere and shattered the puzzle he struggled to put together.

With a sigh, Makoto fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes. Contrary to what the boy had said, it didn't seem like he would forget him anytime soon. After a while, he was able to fall asleep as he thought about the mess he had walked into.

* * *

**Sunday April 19, 2009** **8:15 P.M. - Makoto's Room**

Makoto spent most of Sunday catching up on his schoolwork. Because he had missed an entire week, he was a little behind, which was pretty bad for his first week at school. Yukari had lent him her notes and with it, he was able to figure out what the class had gone over during his absence. To his surprise, the lessons didn't appear to be difficult at all. He had learned some of it during his previous school so he got up to date a lot quicker than he expected.

Based on yesterday's conversation, he expected S.E.E.S. to have an operation today, but he didn't receive any information about whether they decided to postponed it. Yukari also didn't seem to know anything about it.

A knock at his door then interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Yuki-kun, can you come downstairs?" Yukari asked. "Sanada-senpai asked that we need to gather up for something."

Thinking that the operation was about to begin, Makoto walked downstairs with Yukari. When they got to the lounge, they saw Akihiko waiting by the opened door.

"So what's this all about?" Yukari asked.

"There's someone I want to introduce you guys to," Akihiko said before looking outside the door. "Hey hurry up."

"Hold your horses," a familiar voice called back. "This is freaking heavy." At the sound of the person's voice, Makoto and Yukari both looked at each other."

"Was that-?" Makoto didn't get a chance to finish his question as the person then walked into the dorm dragging a large brown suitcase with considerable effort.

"J-Junpei? Why is he here?" Yukari shouted. "Wait, don't tell me-." She didn't have to finish the sentence for Makoto to understand what she was getting at. There was little reason for Junpei to arrive on a Sunday and carrying a suitcase.

"I think you guys already met," Akihiko said. "This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today."

"Hey, whatsup," Junpei greeted with a wave of his hand. He was all smiles.

"He's staying HERE?" Yukari exclaimed. "You've gotta be kidding me!" It looked like Yukari was more annoyed by Junpei than Makoto had initially realized. She was becoming irritated at the mere sight of him.

"I bumped into him the other night," Akihiko explained as he ignored Yukari's obvious disapproval. "He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently. I also told him about us and he agreed to help."

"You have the potential? For real?" Yukari said with great exasperation.

Makoto couldn't help, but nod his head in agreement. He thought that people with the potential are a rarity, but the fact that Junpei had it as well made him think otherwise.

"Yeah," Junpei began. "He found me crying like a baby at the convenience store surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much, but…man, that's embarrassing!" He laughed aloud as he rubbed the back of his neck before he became serious again. "He said that's, ya know, completely normal in the beginning. Like, being confused and not remember anything. Did you guys know that?"

Yukari shrugged her shoulders and because Makoto couldn't remember being confused or not, he said, "Sure."

"Well that's good to hear," Junpei said. "But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea and you were next to me the whole time. I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know." Makoto thought Junpei looked melancholy, but he immediately became excited again. "I bet you're stoked too, right? Having me join you guys?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah…" All the frustration that Yukari had seemed to have drifted away, leaving her tired.

Makoto just let out a cough to avoid answering before he tried to change the subject.

"So, is this the _great_ thing that happened to you?" Makoto asked.

"Yup, it was so hard not saying anything about it, but a promise is a promise."

"Okay, enough with the introductions," Akihiko said as he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "There's a lot of time for you guys to get acquainted, but first, I think we're just about ready to take _it_ on."

"Ooh, we're gonna go do something? Nice!" Junpei clenched his fists tightly and he looked like he was going to charge out of the door anytime now.

"With this many people, I think we can start exploring _that_ place." Akihiko looked over each of them one by one.

"You mean…Tartarus?" Yukari appeared worried at the mention of that place.

"Tartarus? What's that? Sounds like toothpaste." Junpei on the other hand just looked confused.

"We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there," Akihiko explained.

"I hope so…" Yukari didn't seem convinced at all by Akihiko's statement.

"What do you mean the reason is there?" Makoto asked.

"The Chairman will give us the details tomorrow night so I'll refrain from saying much. And be ready as well. I'll let you guys get him settled in." Akihiko then walked upstairs leaving the three of them.

"Sorry Yuki-kun, but I don't feel well so can you take care of it?" Yukari asked.

"Alright."

She headed upstairs while muttering something on the way.

"Do you have your room key on you?" Makoto asked after Yukari left.

"Yeah," Junpei ruffled through his pocket before he produced a key. "Here it is." He handed the key to Makoto.

"Hm, Room 2-2," Makoto said as he read the indentations on the key. "Alright, let's go."

"Lead the way."

"That door leads to the kitchen." Makoto pointed to the door behind the counter as they walked past it.

"Cool, I'll make myself something before going to bed."

"This is where the boys' rooms are," Makoto said when they reached the second floor. "Upstairs, are the girls' rooms, I think."

"Is that so…," Junpei said with a mischievous grin. "Have you ever been up there?"

"Just to get to the fourth floor or the rooftop."

"What? That's it?" He looked really disappointed for some reason.

"On the fourth floor is also where a room with expensive equipment is. You probably shouldn't mess around in that room. Kirijo-senpai will probably say something about it if you do."

"I-I'll try not to."

"Anyway, the first door to your right is where the showers are."

Junpei took a sniff of his armpit before saying, "I think I can wait another day."

"And this is your room," Makoto said as they stopped by a door. "Mine is the next one over. Sanada-senpai is the one across from yours. Oh, and don't lose your key because you'll never hear the end of it…or so I heard."

"Thanks, man. You know, I think I'm going to enjoy the dorm life."

"Well, congrats I guess. So if that's all, then I'm going back to studying."

"Sure, laters." Junpei opened his door and went into his room while Makoto went back to his to finish any remaining homework.

* * *

**Monday April 20, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

Makoto had walked to school alone today because Yukari had morning practice and Junpei decided to sleep in. He had tried to wake him up, but gave up after a minute. Either Junpei had stayed up late into the night or he was just a heavy sleeper in general. As Makoto walked through the gates, he saw the two girls he had previously seen talking about rumors.

"Good morning," one of the girls said as she caught up to her friend. "I'm always so drowsy on Monday mornings." She let out a loud yawn.

"Yeah, me too," her friend said. "The only thing you can do is to sleep through first period. Wait, tomorrow is when we have a morning assembly."

"Ughh, I'm too lazy for that. I'll just pretend I didn't hear."

Makoto suddenly felt lazy as well. The bell then rang and so he hurried to class.

* * *

**Lunch Break 12:02 P.M. - Room 2-F**

When lunch period had started, Makoto and Yukari remained in their seats while Junpei was apparently sleeping at his desk. Yukari stretched her arms and let out a yawn.

"I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there." The door opened and in walked Mitsuru. "Ah, Kirijo-senpai. What are you doing here?"

"Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm," Mitsuru said when she reached them. "I have something to tell everyone."

"Oh, are we having _that_ talk?" Junpei was suddenly wide-awake.

Mitsuru looked at him for the first time since entering the room. She apparently didn't realize he was there.

"…I'll save the details for later. See you there." She then quickly left the room.

"Wow, she didn't waste any time leaving."

"She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us." Yukari was looking at the door where Mitsuru left with a displeased expression on her face.

"Whoa, Yuka-tan!" Do I sense some hostility?" Junpei jumped out of his seat and stood in front of Yukari who looked downward.

"Well, it's not that I don't like her…She's just…"

"Kirijo-senpai is on the student council?" Makoto asked as he sensed the awkward tension building up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She said. "I think she's running for Council President this year too. We'll know the results at tomorrow's assembly."

"That position seems to fit her very well," Makoto commented. "She seems used to giving out orders."

"Yeah, I could see that." Junpei nodded his head in agreement. "She looks very strict and kind of scary. I don't want to see what she's like if someone pisses her off."

Noticing that Yukari didn't want to say anything about the matter, Makoto decided to let the matter drop. "I think it's about time I get something to eat so I'll head out now."

"Okay," she said.

"Me too, all that sleeping had made me hungry for some fried bread," Junpei said as dashed out the door.

* * *

**4:50 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm 4** **th** **Floor Command Room**

When classes were over, the three headed back to the dorm and into the command room. Already waiting for them were Ikutsuki, Mitsuru and Akihiko. Makoto had a feeling of deja-vu as he sat down on the sofa.

"Okay, everybody's here," Ikutsuki began. "I'd like your undivided attention. For a long time, Kirijo-kun and Sanada-kun were the only Persona-users we had, but that number recently jumped to five. Therefore, starting tonight at 12:00 A.M., I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

Junpei raised his hand after Ikutsuki had finished his talk. "Sorry, I asked this yesterday, but what's this Tartarus thing again?"

"You haven't seen it, Junpei?" Yukari asked.

"Hm?" Junpei was even more confused than ever.

"I haven't seen it either," Makoto added.

"It's no surprise since it only appears during the Dark Hour," Ikutsuki explained.

"Only then?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah, it's exactly like the Shadows," Akihiko replied. "It's interesting, right? And it's the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as a Shadow nest."

Makoto pictured a large anthill; except instead of ants, there were Shadows. He just hoped there weren't millions of Shadows packed into this Tartarus place. Otherwise, he wasn't sure how they were going to make it out alive.

"Whoa, their nest, huh?" Unlike Makoto, Junpei looked like he was stoked on jumping into this unknown abyss.

"But senpai, what about your injury?" Yukari asked.

"Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance," Mitsuru answered.

"Tch, yeah I know." Akihiko looked disappointed as he stared at his cast.

"Well, I'm sure he won't complain as long as you don't go too far in," Ikutsuki said. Since we're dealing with Shadows, Tartarus isn't something we can avoid."

"Relax, I've got your backs," Junpei said as he pointed a thumb at himself.

_"Things are already looking bad for us."_ Makoto thought, feeling a little regret for joining this group.

"Now I'm even more worried," Yukari said. "Just don't do anything stupid that will get us all killed."

"I won't," Junpei shouted.

"What about you, Chairman?" Mitsuru asked.

"Like always, I'll stay here. I don't have any special powers to defend myself." Ikutsuki then stood up. "Kirijo-kun, remember to show them the weapon storage."

"I'll get on it right away."

Ikutsuki and Akihiko then left the room to make other necessary preparations.

"Follow me," Mitsuru ordered to the remaining members before walking to a nearby door and opened it. "You can't rely on your Personas all the time during battle. You will need other ways to defend yourselves."

"Whoa, this is...sweeet!" Junpei exclaimed once he saw what was behind the door. Inside the room were dozens of weapons hanging on the walls and on the tables to the side. Weapon racks were situated in the center that held some of the weapons. There were bladed weapons such as double edge swords, katanas, knives, spears, halberds, javelins, axes, and daggers; as well as other conventional weapons such as bows, arrows and bracers. They all looked polished and brand new.

"I suddenly feel like in a RPG," Makoto said. _"Or inside a medieval war movie."_

"I know right?" Junpei said. "We defeated the final boss and now we have access to a horde of treasure."

"You want us to use these?" Yukari asked.

"That's right," Mitsuru replied. "We can't use our Personas indefinitely and they can't protect us all the time so we need to protect ourselves. Pick whatever weapon works best for you. When you're done, take the time to relax and get ready to leave at 11 P.M. And remember to wear these." She took out three red armbands from her pocket. It looked like the same type of armbands that the Student Council members wear. On it, was the acronym, S.E.E.S.

"Why?" Makoto asked after he took one.

"It's to make our club look official," Mitsuru answered as a matter of fact.

"I see…" Makoto still didn't know why they had to wear these when what they were doing was supposed to be a secret.

Mitsuru then left the room when no one asked any other questions.

"I guess I'll just use this." Yukari decided with a dark brown bow that was almost as tall as she was. The bow appeared to be of high quality as she pulled back the string to test its durability. Satisfied with what she found, she then grabbed a large brown quiver and began filling it with sharply pointed arrows.

"A bow huh?" Junpei said. "I guess it makes sense since you're in the archery team. But for me…" Junpei took a large Odachi (long Japanese sword) on display and almost fell off balance because of its weight. "Whoa, it's heavier then it looks, but I think I can handle it. Real men use long blades.

"Just make sure to stay a few feet away from me when you use it," Makoto half joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Junpei said in a sarcastic tone. "So what about you, Makoto? What are you gonna use?"

"Real men use long blades, huh? I've heard that before. But I'd prefer something shorter..." Makoto walked around the room examining everything he saw until he stopped in front of a katana on a nearby rack. It was still sheathed in its dark blue scabbard. When he took it in his hands, he felt the familiar weight of a katana that he had used for a long time. He then carefully drew the katana and admired the beautiful sharp two and a half foot blade. _"Much better than any blade that I've ever wielded. The craftsmanship is simply astounding."_

"Not bad," Junpei said. "Although, yours can't compare to mine." He looked at his blade that was almost as long as five feet.

"Are you okay with a katana?" Yukari quietly asked Makoto.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He didn't notice the deeper meaning within her question.

"Then it's fine…"

After making sure what they had was what they wanted, they left the room and waited until the appointed time.


	5. Tartarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto, Yukari and Junpei explore the first floor of Tartarus and fight together as a team for the first time.

**Chapter V: Tartarus**

**Monday April 20, 2009** **11:58 P.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

Once it became 11:00 P.M., the S.E.E.S. members assembled in the lounge and immediately set off to the train station. For some reason, they were dressed in their school uniforms. Along the way to Tatsumi Port Island, Junpei had asked where they were heading. Mitsuru just said, "You'll see." He then began prancing around the car. Whether he was excited or nervous, it was unclear to Makoto.

Throughout the ride, there wasn't much talking between any of the members. Mitsuru had remained silent most of the time unless she was telling Junpei to sit back down. Akihiko looked out of the window with a grin on his face. Yukari had listlessly watched the scenery without any particular expression. Makoto focused his attention on the cloth that hid his katana while getting lost in nostalgia.

When they arrived at Gekkoukan front gates, the only people who were surprised were Makoto and Junpei.

"This is it? THIS is the place? Why here?" Junpei's confusion was understandable as Makoto was just as confused as he was.

"So Tartarus is in the school?"

"Just wait a few minutes," Akihiko said. "It's almost midnight." A few seconds later, the scene in front of them seemed to warp together. The sky turned green and the hazy glow that always accompanied the Dark Hour had appeared.

However, what was different was that the school began to shift around as if there was a black hole sucking it in. Not before long, a different green structure appeared and continued to get taller and taller, twisting and turning before it reached into the sky. A red liquid poured down on the side of it and Makoto couldn't see the top of the structure from the ground level. If he would describe the structure, he would probably call it a tower of sorts. Unlike normal towers with symmetrical layers, this one was pure chaotic. The layers and blocks seem to poke out of the tower from all angles. It was as if a child had decided to glue together pieces of blocks together without any directions. Parts of staircases and buildings were all warped and fused together. The tower was both awe-inspiring and intimidating.

"This is Tartarus, the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour," Mitsuru explained as she motioned to where the school had been.

"Labyrinth? What are you talking about? What happened to our school?" Junpei's eyes were impossibly large and his mouth was wide-opened. "I'm not the only one seeing this right?"

"No, I'm seeing it too," Makoto said.

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal," Mitsuru further explained.

"So this is the _nest_ that you were talking about?" Junpei asked Akihiko. "So why'd our school turned into a giant tower?"

Akihiko didn't say anything in response so he turned to Mitsuru.

"Do you know?"

"…No." Mitsuru sounded suspicious when she denied it and even Junpei had noticed.

"I'm sure it's complicated so who cares anyway," Yukari interjected. "It's not like it would change our minds about fighting." Makoto was quite surprised that she came to the aid of Mitsuru because he knew that Yukari had a distrust of Mitsuru.

"Well, maybe now we'll find out," Akihiko said as he took a step toward the tower. "Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek so this will be our first time exploring it. Exciting, isn't it? There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour."

"Exciting seems too strong of a word," Makoto disagreed.

"Akihiko, I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today," Mitsuru said.

"I got it, you don't have to remind me." Akihiko frowned and looked at his cast.

"Alright, it's time we head on in." Mitsuru walked into what was originally the doors to the school building.

When Makoto walked through the door, the first thing he noticed was the large staircase that ascended many feet upwards. At the end was a giant golden clock with many connecting gears. There was also a large hole at its base. The room itself was enormous and he couldn't even see the ceiling. Many pillars around the room reached as high as he could see. The walls were made of up staircases and buildings parts all angling in strange directions. At the eastern side, he could see a strange circular object on the ground that was glowing with a strange light.

The room was very cold and had the distinctive smell of an old room that hadn't been open for a long time. For some reason, the place reminded Makoto of the dream worlds he was in a few nights ago. As he moved around, he could hear their footsteps echoing loudly against the marble floor. The room otherwise was quiet and voided of life except for the people around him. It wasn't exactly the same as the dream worlds, but it did feel like he stepped into another world entirely.

"Whoa, it's just as cool on the inside," Junpei said as he looked at the stairs.

"I find it creepy," Yukari said.

"This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at top of the stairs." Mitsuru pointed to the large clock.

"First, we'll have you three get a feel for this place," Akihiko said. "Why don't you go have a look around?"

"What? By ourselves?" Yukari was extremely alarmed at the prospect of having only the rookies venture into a dangerous place.

"We're not asking you to go very far, and I'll be feeding you information from here," Mitsuru assured her.

"How would you feed us information?" Makoto asked. "I thought electronics don't work during the Dark Hour."

"Personas come with various abilities. Mine has the added function where I can communicate with you through your transceivers. I'll explain more about it as you get inside."

"So you two didn't plan on coming in the first place?" Junpei asked.

"That's right," Akihiko answered. "We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions."

"For real?...One of us?" Junpei jumped up excitedly. "Oh! Oh! Me me me, pick me!" Akihiko looked at each of the rookie members before making his decision.

"Yuki, you're in charge."

"W-Wait! Why him? He doesn't look like a leader," Junpei cried.

After Junpei's comment, Makoto wondered what a leader even looked like. He didn't particular care who became the leader so long as Junpei wasn't it. If he was, then they might all die.

"But, he has fought them before," Yukari said with a large smile.

"Seriously?" Junpei looked at Makoto with newfound respect.

"Just once though."

"That's true, but there's another reason. You two…" Akihiko pulled out his evoker and pointed the barrel at his head. "Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like he can?"

"Y-Yeah, of course I can! It's just shooting yourself in the head. No biggie." Junpei said with questionable confidence.

"I think so," Yukari said.

"These are Shadows we're talking about here," Akihiko said after he holstered his evoker. "Without your Persona, you're screwed. Unless the enemy is a minor shadow, then your weapons should suffice."

"I'm aware of that," Yukari said as she placed a hand on her evoker.

"Next, I'll explain about using Personas in general," Akihiko continued. "Summoning a Persona requires a lot of energy. The longer they remain on the battlefield, the more you will become tired so let it return when there are clearly no enemies around. Also, be aware that when Personas take damage, your mind will also take a mental blow and you will become more fatigue so be careful. If you're too tired, then you won't be able to summon your Personas for a while. Lastly, you control your Personas' actions subconsciously, meaning don't think too much about it and let it do what you want it to do. So, any questions?"

"No, I think I got it," Junpei said.

"I have one," Makoto said. "Why do we need these evokers to summon our Personas?"

"Good question," Mitsuru said. "Even though it is possible to summon your Personas without the evokers, it is very difficult. There is a special chemical in the evokers that creates a reaction to simulate an artificial tension enabling the summoning of your Personas."

"So that's how it works," Makoto mused.

"Okay, the only thing left to say is good luck and don't die out there." Akihiko laughed, hoping to alleviate their tension, but it didn't work so well as the others didn't look amused. He then walked with Mitsuru to an area near the entrance.

"Then let's go," Makoto said as he took off the cloth that covered his katana and tied it to his belt using a small chain. Yukari and Junpei both got their weapons ready and began heading to the stairs. Makoto began following them, but a familiar blue door to the left of the room caught his eye. He walked toward it and saw that it was the same door to the Velvet Room. As he thought about whether to open it, the key he received from Igor appeared in his hands. "No time like the present," he muttered before inserting the key into the lock and opened the door.

* * *

Makoto suddenly found himself sitting on a chair facing Igor and Elizabeth.

"Good evening," Elizabeth greeted with a smile.

"I've been waiting for you," Igor said. "The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into, how did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"So you know what this tower is?"

"I know, but it is not my place to tell you," Igor said with a smile.

"I should have expected that." Makoto turned around to look at the door he came from. "Can that door appear anywhere?"

"No, only in certain places of your world. Also, only you can see it."

"Is it because I have this key?" Makoto showed Igor the key he used to open the blue door.

"Yes, because you are a guest here."

"I see…and before, you mentioned the true nature of my power. What do you mean?"

"Your power is unique, it's like the number zero; it's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You are able to possess multiple Personas and summon them as needed. You are also able to use your Personas in many different ways, but I will explain it on another time. For now, just remember that as your mind gets stronger and you gain a better understand of yourself, you will be able to summon more Personas that are sleeping deep within yourself."

"Why is it that I can summon multiple Personas while no one else can?"

"It is because of the secret power hidden deep within your soul. It grants you great power and the ability to summon multiple Personas is only a small part of it."

"What about _that_ monster that appeared a week ago? Is that also a Persona?"

"That is…not a Persona, but a very powerful creature that lives within you. Should you ever be backed into a corner, it should be able to save you. HOWEVER, it should only be called as a last resort. It is far too powerful for you to control at this time. Not only your life, but also the ones around you will be in danger. Remember that."

"I guess I will later learn what that thing is, right?"

"You are correct my young boy. And it is about time you head back, but before you go, allow me to unlock a few hidden Personas sleeping in your mind. It's something that you can accomplish on your own, but I'll make it easier the first time around."

"What-." Before Makoto could understand what Igor was talking about, Igor raised his palm toward Makoto's head. The palm then began glowing blue and Makoto could feel a warm sensation in his head.

"And with that, it is done. You can now summon more Personas and they are good alternatives to _it_ when you are in a pinch."

"Really?" Makoto didn't feel any different.

"Yes, and good luck with your venture. We will meet again."

* * *

When Makoto came to, he was standing in front of the blue door and he wasn't sure how much time had passed.

"Hey are you alright?" Makoto turned around to see Yukari calling to him.

"Yeah, man. You look like a zombie all dazed like that," Junpei said.

Looking at their expressions, Makoto didn't think they could see the door so he had to make an excuse.

"Uh, I thought I saw something, but I was mistaken."

"Okay, then let's go now," Yukari said. Without wasting anymore time, the three walked up the stairs and through the door.

* * *

After the three juniors left the room, Mitsuru turned to Akihiko and said, "I know that you're injured, but if something go wrong, then I want you to run in and get them out."

"Leave it to me. But I wonder if it'll be necessary at all."

Mitsuru raised her eyebrows. "Are you talking about what happened on the rooftop that night?"

"Yeah. It's not just his Persona, but did you saw how he fought without one? He's experienced."

"Is that why you let him be the leader?"

Akihiko nodded. "Of course. In comparison to the alternatives, there isn't really any other choice. But depending on how it goes, I might let him take command when I get back."

* * *

What greeted the trio was an empty room with dark green colored walls. There was blood like liquids splashed onto certain areas of the room. They could see passageways on the north, west and east sides of the room.

"So, this is it, huh?" Junpei said.

"I hope I don't get lost," Yukari said.

Makoto looked at the passageways and saw that they all lead into many different directions. It was as if they were in a maze and there was a good chance they could get lost inside Tartarus for days. He didn't want to bring up the fact that the door had disappear to avoid freaking them out.

_"Can you all hear me?"_ The three of them suddenly heard Mitsuru's voice coming from their transceivers.

"Whoa! Is that you, senpai?" Junpei asked after he took out his transceiver.

_"I'll be providing audio backup from here on out."_

"Wait, do you mean you can see inside here?"

"It's part of my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside support is imperative."

"No wonder you stayed behind even though you didn't have an injury," Makoto noted.

"Well, that makes me a feel a whole lot better," Yukari said, feeling relieved.

_"Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute,"_ Mitsuru continued. _"They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution."_

"Right!" Junpei said.

"Got it," Yukari said. "Why is she always like that?" She mumbled the last part so the others couldn't hear it.

"For now, I'll let you take the lead, Yuki," Mitsuru said.

"Understood." Makoto took a look at Yukari and Junpei and thought, _"We got to do something about their Personas."_ He rubbed his chin and then said, "Because Takeba-san and Junpei haven't summoned their Personas yet, we should get that out of the way so you could get used to it. When we approach the first enemies, just summon your Personas and we'll go from there."

"Okay," the two of them said. After walking through the northern passageway, they saw the first Shadows in the room. They were like the black glob types that Makoto had confronted on the rooftop.

"Shit, they're here," Junpei stammered.

"T-Then we should summon our Persona then," Yukari said.

The both of them were slightly trembling as they took their evokers and raised it to their heads.

Fortunately, the Shadows didn't appear to notice them in the meantime so Makoto waited for them. He could see that Yukari's hands were trembling as she placed a finger on the trigger. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

"I won't let it be the same as last time," Yukari cried before pulling the trigger. A burst of blue light shot out of the evoker and shards of light appeared around her. Above her head materialized her Persona, a petite girl in a pink dress shackled to a recliner shaped like a cow's head. "So this is my Persona…Io."

"Dammit, I'm not going to be the one who chickens out," Junpei shouted before he pulled the trigger. In a moment, the same shards of light appeared around him and his Persona materialized above his head. It had black clothing, large metal bronze wings on his legs and was twice the height of Junpei. The bronze helmet on his head made it looked like a bird of some sort. "Alright, Hermes has arrived. It's time we show off what we can do. Go, burn them to a crisp."

Hermes summoned fireballs to his hands and shot them at the Shadows creating an explosion of flames.

"Io, it's your turn," Yukari shouted.

Io began glowing green and then a powerful gust of wind began shredding the Shadows to pieces.

"Pretty good, Yuka-tan," Junpei said after it was over.

"Not so bad yourself."

While the two were celebrating their first victory, they didn't notice a lone Shadow creeping toward them from a corner. Quickly Makoto dashed toward it and drew his blade, killing it in one silent cut. The wonderful sensation of using a katana had returned to him in one simple slash. He was becoming excited with the prospect of using it to its full potential.

"…Dude, that was awesome. It was like something in an anime."

_"Good job everyone,"_ Mitsuru congratulated them from the transceiver. _"The remaining enemies on this floor are more or less the same so use this chance as practice and defeat all of them."_

Makoto then turned his attention to Yukari and Junpei. _"So next is probably..."_ He looked at their weapons and said, "Now that you could summon your Personas, we should begin thinking about formations."

"What do you have in mind?" Yukari asked.

With what little Makoto knew about Yukari and Junpei's battle prowess, he figured that there weren't many options available. Taking into account Yukari's bow and Junpei's long sword, there was one simple formation he could use.

"Junpei, because you seem physically strong and have good reach, you should be the front vanguard and take down as many enemies as you can."

"Now you're speaking my language."

"Takeba-san, you should be at the rear and cover Junpei with your arrows and Persona wind abilities."

"Roger."

"As for me, I'll remain in the center and take care of the enemies on the side and the ones that get past Junpei. So, are we good to go?"

"Yeah," the two of them said in unison. After that, they walked down a few corridors and saw a few more Shadows huddled together.

"Leave this to me," Junpei declared as he attacked them head on. Swinging his blade from side to side and downwards, he quickly defeated some of the Shadows.

"He's swinging that large blade like a baseball bat," Makoto mumbled.

"What an idiot," Yukari sighed. "He's going to get himself killed that way."

After swinging his blade several times, Junpei missed a strike and lost his balance. Some Shadows took notice and immediately encroached upon him.

"Takeba-san backup Junpei. I'll take care of the further ones." Makoto moved forward while Yukari loaded her bow with an arrow and took careful aim. A split second later, the arrow zipped straight into the Shadow attacking Junpei. The arrow easily stopped the Shadow in its track before it dissipated into the air.

Junpei had barely dodged the arrow by a few inches. "Whoa Yuka-tan, watch out!" While Junpei was still on the ground, Makoto took care of the remaining Shadows.

"Don't take on too much if you can't handle it. Use your Persona if you have to." Makoto held his hand out and Junpei grabbed it to pull himself up.

"I'll be careful next time."

"Then let's continue."

The three explored the area and defeated all of the Shadows that stood in their way. They kept mostly in formation and they summoned their Personas when the enemy numbers were too large. When they were done, they were standing in front of a staircase.

_"Those stairs lead to the next floor, but you should head back for now,"_ Mitsuru ordered.

"Already? That was so easy that I could do this all day," Junpei said as he stretched his arms.

"Ohhh, don't tell me you forgot that time you fell flat on your ass," Yukari joked.

"W-Well, except that part."

_"WAIT!"_ Mitsuru suddenly shouted. _"I sense something approaching you. Be careful."_

With the warning, the three looked around until they saw a large brown beetle that was about eight feet long and four feet tall. The shiny thick shell on its body looked like it was as hard as diamonds and the foot long horn looked as sharp as knives.

Upon noticing them, the beetle charged at them with a loud screech.

"Orpheus!" Makoto called his Persona out and it moved to block the attack. However, the beetle's powerful tackle knocked Orpheus away and disappeared. Makoto felt a surge of pain in his head when Orpheus was defeated. Gripping his forehead, Makoto stumbled around as he tried to maintain his balance.

"Yuki-kun!" Yukari called Io and she summoned a surge of wind to attack the beetle.

However, the beetle merely walked through the wind without receiving any apparent damage. Its attention now turned to Io, it quickly charged at her.

Without any time to evade or defend herself, Io took the full force of the attack. "Aaahhh." Yukari screamed from the pain.

"It's our turn Hermes, use your fire attack," Junpei ordered.

Hermes then threw two fireballs at the beetle who was unfazed by the flames.

Rather, it became angry and began attacking Hermes who tried to punch its head. The impact created a shockwave and the two were stuck in a deadlock. "Push Hermes, push harder!" Junpei cried out.

The struggle between the two entities ended when the beetle overpowered Hermes and it rammed its horn into Hermes' abdomen.

Junpei clutched his forehead and groaned, "D-Damn, isn't there anything else we could do?"

_"Everyone, distract it for a moment while I scan for its weakness,"_ Mitsuru ordered.

"We'll do that," Makoto said after regaining his composure. "Everyone, surround it and attack with your weapons!"

The three of them then moved into positions. Yukari fired arrows after arrows, but each of them deflected off its shell.

Junpei moved in and did a jumping strike on the beetle's back. The impact was so great that Junpei's sword flew out of his hands.

The beetle next turned to Junpei and was getting ready to tackle him, but Makoto quickly ran up to the beetle's behind and released a fury of slashes. They were all mostly ineffective, but it did get the beetle's attention. It turned around 180-degrees and charged at Makoto who was able to dodge the incoming attack.

The trio then quickly ran to the far side of the wall.

_"I've finished!"_ Mitsuru announced. _"It is invulnerable to both fire and wind attacks. Physical attacks are largely ineffective. Its only weakness is electric attacks."_

"Electric?" Yukari cried out. "None of us have any electric attacks."

"What about Orpheus?" Junpei asked Makoto.

"It doesn't have it either."

"Shit, then what can we do?" Junpei shouted to no one in particular.

Makoto thought that the best option was to run away, but they were trapped in the room with the only escape being blocked by the beetle who for some reason was taking its time in getting to them. As he realized how dire the situation had become, his heart began beating as fast as his rising stress levels.

_Call Me._

A voice then echoed in his head causing Makoto excruciating pain. He grabbed onto his head with both hands and tried to suppress the monster that was trying to come out.

_Summon Me._

The voice got louder and louder and he remembered Igor's warning about it. If he released it then maybe it will destroy the beetle, but could he control it? He doubted it so he had to find another alternative.

_RELEASE ME!_

As the monster's restraints began to undo, Makoto frantically searched through his mind to find something he could use. Visions of monsters shuffled through his head until it landed on a particular one.

"Crap, it has backup!" Junpei cried as two more beetles entered the room. "We're screwed!"

_"They're not going to make it!"_ Mitsuru screamed over the transceiver. _"Akihiko, get them out now!"_

_"You don't have to tell me twice!"_

"Wait!" Makoto shouted. "I'll take care of it."

_"What are you talking about…?"_ Before Mitsuru could finish her sentence, Makoto raised his evoker to his head.

"Come! Oberon, King of Fairies!" He fired the evoker and released another Persona. The raging monster within Makoto then began to subside when the new Persona was called. It was a small fairy man with a small sword. He had a red ceremonial crown that ancient kings in England used to wear and wore a long red sleeve shirt and white trousers. He remained levitated in the air by the quick beating of his wings as he waited for his orders. "Take them out!" At Makoto's command, Oberon began glowing yellow and static electricity circled his body. "Everyone, get to the corner!"

"Yuki-kun, what's going on?" Yukari asked with a bewildered expression.

"I'll tell you later, but now we need to get as far away as possible."

At the appearance of the new entity, the beetles all converged upon Oberon. Once they had gotten within reach of him, he released all of the accumulated electricity into the surrounding area, shocking and destroying everything around it. The force of the electric attack knocked the junior members off their feet and into the wall. They had to place their hands over their ears to protect against the deafening crackling of electricity.

In the meantime, the beetles were trapped in the voltage and their shells were destroyed because of the electrical power. The destruction lasted for about thirty seconds.

When he thought it was over, Makoto looked up and saw the aftermath. The beetles were still alive, but they were stunned and defenseless. "Let's Go All Out and defeat them now while they can't move."

"Alright! It's payback time baby!" Junpei picked up his sword and began hacking away at a nearby beetle. Yukari unloaded her remaining arrows into the another one with stunning accuracy. Makoto sheathed his blade when he got to the last beetle. He moved into a stance where he kept his right hand near the top of the scabbard and the other one holding on to the grip of the katana, just below the guard.

_"Everything starts with the basics."_

Makoto recalled his grandfather's words at that moment.

"Haaahhh!" With one quick motion, Makoto drew the blade and sliced the beetle in half. "Everything starts with the basics," he muttered.

"Man, I feel like I leveled up more than 10 levels in that fight," Junpei said after all the beetles were dead and dissipated into the air.

" _Good work, everyone,"_ Mitsuru said. _"It's about time you exit the place."_

"How?" Makoto asked. "The entrance is gone."

_"If you go through that hallway and turn left, there should be a portal that will take you out."_

They did as Mitsuru said and they saw a strange circular device on the ground that was emitting a bright white light.

_"Just step into that and you will return to the lobby."_ Mitsuru said.

"I'm not gonna ask how that even works because I just wanna get out now," Junpei groaned.

"Yeah." Yukari took the first step into the device and disappeared.

Junpei and Makoto then followed suit. The next thing they knew, they were back at the entrance and near the strange device Makoto saw earlier.

* * *

"Thank god you guys are safe," Akihiko said as he ran to them. "But you did good."

"Were those things Shadows?" Yukari asked. "They weren't like those black gooey things we saw."

"Shadows come in all shapes, sizes and forms," Mitsuru replied. "At the core, Shadows are the gooey things you were accustomed to. However, they have the ability to change its body into other things, such as a beetle."

"Senpai, I thought you said there were only easy Shadows on the first floor," Junpei complained.

"It must have came from the upper floors. They were probably lured to the first floor by your fights."

"Is that what happened…but Makoto, to think you had another Persona," Junpei said. "It saved our butts in there."

"He actually has three," Yukari added.

"Three?" Junpei looked surprised at what he heard. "Do I also have three Personas?"

"I doubt it," Akihiko answered. "People generally only have one so that's why it was a surprise when we saw him summon another one a week ago."

"As far as we know, he is the only one who has more than one Persona," Mitsuru continued. "He probably has a lot more than he even realizes."

"Really?" Yukari asked Makoto who just shrugged his shoulders.

"So lucky, I wish I could use more than one Persona," Junpei said. "But oh well. Now, I just want to go home cuz I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Yukari agreed. "I'm still trying to catch my breath actually."

"That's the effect of the Dark Hour," Mitsuru explained. "You'll become fatigued more easily. Don't worry though, you'll adapt. But, I'm surprised, you all did much better than I expected even with the appearance of a powerful enemy. I don't think me and Akihiko could have done any better on our first visit. At this rate, they'll catch up to you in no time, Akihiko."

"Heh, we'll see about that."

After the S.E.E.S. members packed their things and left Tartarus, Mitsuru stopped Akihiko. "How's your evaluation of him?"

"Top marks of course. Seems quite capable. I'm just surprised at how different he becomes during battle. It's like he's a different person."

"I know what you mean. But it's good for us. I think he'll be crucial for us if we want to solve this mystery."

"I agree."

* * *

Junpei and Yukari were so exhausted that they fell asleep on the train back. Makoto had thought that the trains stopped at midnight, but apparently, Mitsuru's influence extended much further than he realized.

_"Is every night going to be like tonight?"_

It had been another tiring night for him so that he couldn't even remember how he got back to his bed.


	6. Kendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important part of Makoto's past is revealed when the athletic clubs began recruiting new members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a few kendo terminology in this chapter so I'll explain some of it to give a better understanding of it. The following are the basics:
> 
> In official kendo matches, a person wins when he scores two points. He scores a point by hitting the following areas of his opponent:
> 
> Men (head)
> 
> Tsuki (neck) (pronounced "ski")
> 
> Do (torso) (pronounced "doh")
> 
> Kote (wrist) (pronounced "ko-tay")
> 
> So those are the very basic rules of kendo. There are obviously more rules, but I don't plan on going into that much detail. Don't quote me on anything though because I'm not an expert. Also, "kendogu" is kendo gear.

**Chapter VI: Kendo**

**Tuesday April 21, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

Waking up on the morning after the Tartarus visit was extremely tiresome. Makoto got about six hours of sleep, which would be fine on another day, but the fatigue from the fighting had remained in his body. He had to slap himself a few times just to get out of bed and change his clothes. While he didn't see Yukari or Junpei when he walked out of the dorm, he figured that they were still sleeping rather than the possibility that they had gone to school earlier than usual.

As Makoto walked down the path, he released a loud yawn that had accumulated inside his lungs.

"Hey, Makoto," a voice called him from behind. He turned around and saw a male student with short brown hair running up to him. The caller looked familiar, but he wasn't in a condition that he could easily recall people's name or face on the top of his head.

"Uh…you are…" Makoto stared blankly at the student who was beginning to get irritated.

"Dude, I'm in your homeroom class. I sit behind Junpei. Kenji Tomochika, remember?"

"Ah…Tomochika-san. Right, I think I remember. Sorry, but my mind is still asleep." Makoto rubbed his eyes to make the point.

"Yeah, I could see that. You look like you could collapse any moment now. Were you up all night or something?"

"Hmm, I explored a creepy dungeon and hacked and slashed some monsters," Makoto mumbled. "My party was almost wiped out."

"Oh, you were playing the new Dragon Quest game, right?" Kenji nodded his head knowingly. "Yeah, that game could be quite addicting."

"…Yeah…a game…"

"So anyway, I head from Junpei that you're pretty close to Yukari-san. What's up with that?" Kenji had the same grin that Junpei had on a few days ago. It was as if every male in the school seems to wonder about her or liked to talk about her.

"She's-." Before Makoto could finish, the bell rang.

"Crap, we should go. The morning assembly is about to begin."

The two of them ran to the auditorium and sat in the Class 2-F section near the center. A few seconds later, Junpei and Yukari entered the auditorium and took the seats in front of Makoto.

"You guys made it," Makoto said.

"Yeah, me and Yuka-tan left a little after you did," Junpei said. "Let's think twice about going to creepy dark places at night right before a school day."

"I hope it gets easier from now on," Yukari said after letting out a yawn.

A female student then went up on stage and gave a speech about events and holidays coming up soon. She finished after about thirty minutes.

"And that concludes the main portion of today's assembly. Next, we'll hear a word from the Student Council. Please welcome the new President, Mitsuru Kirijo, from Class 3-D."

The student and members of the audience clapped their hands to welcome Mitsuru who walked up to the podium with great confidence.

"Thank you," Mitsuru said to the female student.

"So, she did get elected," Yukari mused to herself. "Well, I guess she is the most popular girl in school."

"You can say that again!" Junpei agreed. "There's like some kind of aura around her. Besides, this school's owned by the Kirijo Group, right?"

"Yeah, I try not to think about that," Yukari said as Mitsuru got ready to make her speech.

"As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year. It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school. However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment. That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evaluate your convictions. To imagine a bold new future without losing sight of the realities around you. That is the key. I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future. For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas, and enthusiasm are essential. Thank you."

The audience gave Mitsuru a standing ovation after she was done.

"Dang, that was freaking amazing," Junpei said as he almost jumped out of his chair. "So, do you have any idea what she just said?" He turned around to face Makoto who had fallen asleep. "Dude…you're such a rebel."

* * *

**3:05 P.M. - Gekkoukan Walkway**

"Sucks that Yuka-tan has archery practice after school," Junpei said as he and Makoto walked out of the school building. "Glad I'm not as dedicated as she is when it comes to extracurricular activities."

"Well, maybe if you were, then you wouldn't be so tired after yesterday's venture," Makoto argued.

"Heh, speak for yourself."

When they were about halfway to the gate, they saw a group of girls and Akihiko a few feet ahead of them.

"Look, it's Sanada-senpai!" One of the girls squealed in a high pitch voice.

"Where?" Another girl asked as he she looked around. "Oh, there he is!" The group of girls then ran to Akihiko and surrounded him all the while chattering very loudly.

"Have you noticed how popular Sanada-senpai is with the ladies?" Junpei asked. Man, take a look at that, I didn't use to talk to him much, but now I've got a good excuse. I know he's the captain of the boxing team, but who would've thought he'd be such a chick magnet? I mean, come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV!...But I do wonder where they're going."

"Girls like star athletes," Makoto said. "Comes with the hard work."

"Eh, it's not worth it."

By this time, Akihiko looked like he was becoming annoyed by the attention and so he tried to move forward. The girls however didn't want to leave just yet.

"Senpai!" A girl cried.

"Wait for us!" Another girl shouted.

Akihiko was not deterred and continued walking until he noticed Makoto and Junpei.

"Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?" Akihiko asked them as soon as he got near them.

"Hell yeah!" Junpei pumped a fist in the air. "Whatcha got in mind?"

"I want the two of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall. You know where it is, right? I'll be at the police station. See ya there."

"Th-The police station? You mean, we're not hanging out with your friends?" Junpei motioned to the pack of girls huddling together.

"Who? These girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much that they'd gave me a headache. Anyway, I'm gonna head out and don't keep me waiting."

"Why don't we just go together?" Makoto asked.

"I would, but I think it's easier to ditch them if I leave by myself." Akihiko pointed a thumb at the girls before running past the gate.

"Awww, why can't he be more friendly?" A girl sighed at the retreating Akihiko.

"But, that's what makes him so cool!" Her friend declared as she and the others chased after Akihiko.

Makoto could sympathize with Akihiko based on what he just witnessed. He hoped that he would never be as popular as him.

"Man, how can he not know their names?" Junpei asked. "I mean, seriously! Just look at them!...Oh well, let's go."

* * *

**3:35 P.M. - Paulownia Mall**

"Here we are," Junpei declared when they stood in front of the police station. "I don't see Sanada-senpai anywhere. Do you?"

"No, he's probably inside so let's go in," Makoto replied.

"After you." Junpei stepped aside to let Makoto in first.

They then walked into a surprisingly small police station. From where he stood, Makoto saw a few desks to the left side of the room where a few officers were busy working on cases and filing reports. At the far end, there was an office room with a window. It was probably the police chief's office. Directly ahead of the entrance was a counter where a police officer in a dark blue uniform was talking to Akihiko.

"Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier," Akihiko said when he noticed them. The officer just stared intently at the two of them. He looked like he was in his thirties and his stern face created an imposing aura that spooked Junpei. "I was waiting for you guys. This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped. The weapons you're using are ones we got from him. He has many connections so if you need to replace a weapon then just come talk to him. Don't worry about the cost, everything will be placed on Mitsuru's tab. Well, that's all so I'll see you later." Akihiko briskly walked out of the police station.

"I've been informed about you two," Kurosawa began. "My job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right."

"I'm surprised that you could get us so many high quality weapons," Makoto said.

"I am an aficionado of weapons so I know where to look. By the way, what weapons do you boys use?"

"We use Japanese swords," Junpei answered. "Mine's a long blade."

"I didn't think anyone would actually use those weapons. They're not very efficient."

"Not efficient? No matter where I swung, I was bound to hit something so I think it served me well."

"Swinging wildly…I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Kurosawa grumbled before turning to Makoto. "What about you?"

"A simple katana with a two and a half foot blade."

"Hmmm…" Kurosawa looked like he fell deep into thought. "Did that katana have a name imprinted on the blade?"

"Yes, Kenzo Murasame." Makoto had seen that name on the base of the blade when he further inspected the katana before going to Tartarus.

"Is that right?...Yoshitsune, is the name of that blade. It's a great katana so take real good care of it."

"I will."

Kurosawa nodded his head in approval. "Good. And what's your name?"

"Makoto Yuki."

When Kurosawa heard the name, his eyes grew a little bit wider as if recognizing it.

"I see…I think the katana's in good hands."

After saying goodbye to Kurosawa, Makoto and Junpei left the station.

"Aw man, that wasn't what I had in mind at all when Sanada-senpai told us to go with him," Junpei said as soon as they closed the station's door.

"Can't expect much from going to a police station," Makoto said in response.

"Regardless, I'm in a bad mood now so I'm gonna take off now. Later."

After Junpei left, Makoto went to the music store and perused its selection for a few hours before returning to the dorm.

* * *

**7:03 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

"Welcome back," Mitsuru greeted when Makoto stepped through the door. "I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

Makoto sat down on the sofa and listened to what Mitsuru wanted to talk about.

"Regarding our exploration of Tartarus, Akihiko is still on the mend, so for now, I'd like you to lead the team while you traverse the tower. Is that alright with you?"

"It's not like we have much of a choice, right?"

Mitsuru merely smiled at his response. "I'd like it if we explore Tartarus three days a week. Every other day of the week beginning on Tuesday. Seeing as how you're all still tired after yesterday's excursion, let's wait until Thursday night the next time we go exploring. How does that sound?"

"That sounds reasonable."

"Exploring Tartarus is our top priority so we have to hurry and find what is causing the appearance of the Shadows and to prevent anymore incidents caused by them. Of course, we might not strictly follow that schedule as things in life might cause problems on certain days."

"Understood."

"I'll let Takeba and Iori know what we decided just now."

* * *

**Wednesday April 22, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

As Makoto walked down the walkway, he noticed Kenji a few feet ahead of him.

"What's up, Makoto?" Kenji asked after he noticed him. Kenji then began looking around trying to find something or someone. "Huh? You're all by yourself? Dude, I thought the rumor about you and Yukari-san was true."

"They're just rumors."

"Oh yeah?" Kenji didn't look surprised, but he did nudged Makoto in his side. "Although, you know what they say, where there's smoke, there's fire." Kenji laughed to himself. "But, it's not like I particular care or anything. Come on, the bell's about to ring." The two then hurried to their class.

* * *

**3:03 P.M. - Class 2-F**

When classes were over, Makoto was at his seat pondering what to do next. Junpei had run off somewhere and Yukari had archery practice. He was thinking that he should just go home so he was about to leave when Kenji stepped up to his desk.

"Hey, man. I'm gonna get some ramen now so you wanna come?"

"Why?"

"No reason, really. I just don't have anything to do later and I thought we could finish our conversation from this morning. So whaddya say, man? Let's get some ramen and talk."

Makoto didn't have anything to do either so he said, "Eh, alright."

"Cool. I know this great ramen place so let's go."

* * *

**3:31 P.M. - Hagakure**

The great ramen place that Kenji had mentioned was Hagakure, a ramen shop on the second floor of the Iwatodai strip mall. The restaurant was quite small with a few seats on the counter and only three tables. Upon entering, Makoto got a good whiff of an enticing aroma that he couldn't pinpoint. When he sat down on the counter, he felt that the place had a homely and warm atmosphere. It was probably because of the wooden floorboards and the pictures of various plants on the brown walls. The lighting was neither too dark nor too bright. With only a few people inside the restaurant, it was a good place to relax.

On Kenji's recommendation, Makoto ordered the "House Special." He then watched the chef cooked their meals from behind the counter. The chef was moving very fast all around the kitchen and it didn't take long for their ramen to be finished. Makoto first noticed that the ramen wasn't particularly unique or special looking. It looked like every run of the mill ramen he saw everywhere; slices of pork, pieces of seaweed, onions and an egg.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in." Kenji took a pair of chopsticks and began sucking and slurping the noodles. Makoto then followed suit and he immediately tasted a unique flavor that he couldn't quite figure out. It was sweet yet sour. "Whew, now that's what I'm talking about! Well, was I right, or was I right? This ramen tastes great, doesn't it? I bet they put a special ingredient in it. Something no other ramen shop uses. It's probably some sort of secret spice." Kenji then noticed that he was on a verge of rambling on for a long time. "Oh sorry, my bad. I get all geeked up when I eat here."

"It's good, but I think the ramen back in Sapporo is better."

"Oh right, you're from Sapporo. I did hear great things about the ramen there."

"Sapporo's specialty is a miso ramen that consists of sweetcorn, butter, bean sprouts, chopped pork, and garlic. It's like the best thing to eat during a cold winter day."

"Damn, I'm feeling even hungrier just thinking about it." Kenji then shot out of his seat like a bolt of lightning. "I've decided, before I die, I'm going to Sapporo and try the ramen out."

"You should finish what you have here first."

"Yeah, you're right." Kenji sat back down with an embarrass look on his face. "By the way, man, I hear you and Yukari-san are close. And you only just transferred here too. I can't blame you, though. A man's gotta be aggressive nowadays."

"Did you just ignore what I said this morning?"

"Yup." Kenji had a large grin on his face. "You say one thing, but reality's another thing."

Makoto let out a sigh. "Are you close with anyone?"

"…Maybe…" Kenji said as he averted his gaze. He then looked around the restaurant before turning back to Makoto and began whispering, "Look, I think you're cool so I'm going to let you in on a secret. Don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Okay."

"I'm actually close with someone and that someone teaches at our school."

"A teacher?"

"Shhh, keep it down," Kenji said as he looked around again. "But yeah, her name is Emiri Kanou and she teachers Ethics."

Makoto didn't bring up the irony of an ethics teacher getting into a relationship with a student.

"We're still in the early stages, so not much has happened," Kenji said with a little disappointment in his voice. He then looked at the clocked and said, "It's already this late? My favorite show is about to start so I'm going to head on out. But hey, let's hang out again sometime. I'll even give you updates on my relationship with Emiri." Kenji quickly devoured his remaining ramen and left in a flash.

* * *

**Thursday April 23, 2009** **7:54 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

"Is it just me, or have there been more weird people around lately," A girl said to her friend as Makoto walked through the gate. It was the same two girls he had overheard talking about rumors and the early morning assembly.

"You're talking about the Apathy Syndrome, right? My neighbor has that and he grosses me out. Sometimes I think I might have it too, and it depresses me."

Makoto was sure that the Apathy Syndrome they were talking about was the condition when a Shadow attacks a human leaving him in a lifeless state.

"Maybe you just need some exercise. Hey, the athletic teams are accepting new members. Maybe I should join!"

"Sports clubs are recruiting, huh?" Makoto muttered to himself. He did remember the announcement made at the morning assembly. If it was a few years ago, he would've just joined or get dragged to the kendo club, but now he didn't have any strong desire to do that again. That's what he'd thought on the way to class.

* * *

**3:01 P.M. - Class 2-F**

As soon as classes were over, Yukari turned around to face Makoto and said, "Hey Yuki-kun, sports clubs are now recruiting so are you going to join any?"

"No," Makoto replied with little emotion.

"That's right, we're still young so we can't waste our high school life practicing sports all the time," Junpei said from his seat.

"Why? You're obviously athletic and you were in the kendo club too," Yukari said to Makoto. "I'm sure you'll do well."

"I don't really care about it anymore." When he was done, Yukari moved in close and stared straight into Makoto's eyes. They were only a few inches apart. "What?"

"…You're lying," she said with unbelievable confidence. She then grabbed his arm and began pulling him toward the door.

"H-Hey, wait."

She exhibited surprising strength, as she was able to pull him away with apparently miniscule effort.

"I'm taking you to the kendo club. Junpei, are you coming too?"

"Nah, I'm going to chill at the mall so have fun by yourselves," Junpei said as he waved them goodbye.

* * *

When he woke up this morning, he didn't think he'd be standing in front of the kendo club training hall.

"You don't have to join, but check it out at least, okay?" Yukari suggested.

_"I guess she knows about that incident."_ Makoto then sighed and said, "Fine. I'll just check out the club."

"Okay!" She smiled brightly and pushed Makoto through the door.

The training hall was very big and was the same size as the school's gym. Similarly, the wooden floors were well polished and there was nothing else of importance. At the center, club members were giving exhibition matches to prospective members. They were all fully geared in kendogu (kendo gear) consisting of a facemask with metal bars, dark blue mittens, a light brown chest and abdominal protector, and underneath was a dark blue hakama.

"Are you interested in joining the kendo club?" A man called out to Makoto. He was wearing a green jumpsuit and with him were two other members.

"Eh, well…"

"Actually, he's here only to observe," Yukari interjected.

"Is that so…." The man looked a little disappointed. "Well, how about participating in a practice match to get a feel for it? I don't normally allow this for prospective members, but the moment you walked in, I could tell that you have great potential."

"Actually, I…"

"What's your name?"

"...Makoto Yuki."

"Makoto Yuki, huh?…Hey, get him an equipment set." The man said to the members by his side. "Okay, I'm going to find you a sparring partner so wait here." The man then walked to where the other members were mostly gathered.

_"I wasn't planning on going this far so I'll just refuse once he gets back."_

"Don't run away!" Yukari suddenly shouted.

"What?" Makoto felt a little spooked because it was as if she had read his mind.

"Remember how I said I read your file? I also know about what happened when you were in the kendo club. And about what happened to _that_ member too."

_"So I was right."_

"If so, then you know why I don't want to join the kendo club."

"I understand, but I still think you should move on. The past is the past. You can't change it. But that doesn't mean it will dictate your future. Remember…it was an accident, right?"

"I…"

"Okay, are you ready?" The man had returned along with another club member whose tanned face was vaguely familiar to Makoto. "This is Kazushi Miyamoto and he'll be your sparring partner."

"Makoto, I didn't think you were interested in kendo," Kazushi said with an amused look.

"Uh, you are…"

"What? I'm in your class, man." Kazushi shook his head in disbelief. "It's what, two weeks since you joined the class and you still don't remember your classmates?"

"I'm bad at remembering faces."

"Well, okay then. Let's get the practice match out of the way. I'll go easy on you." Kazushi walked to an opening where nobody was having a match.

"You can change into the kendogu over there." The man pointed to a door on the side of the room.

_"I lost my opportunity to turn him down."_ Makoto sighed and took the equipment into the room he was told about. At this point, he felt like he was just going with the flow without any of his input.

After a few minutes, Makoto was geared up and facing Kazushi who was standing a few feet away. Apparently, all of the exhibition matches had ended and now everyone was focusing on this match. He frowned when he noticed that his hands were trembling and he couldn't keep his shinai (wooden kendo sword) steady.

As his breathing quickened, an image popped into his mind. In it, he was standing similar to how he was now and he was facing an opponent in a kendo match. The next image showed his opponent lying flat on the ground and then the next showed the other club members huddling around his opponent. They looked at him with hateful angry eyes.

"Begin." The man's shout shook Makoto out of his past to start the match. Makoto and Kazushi bowed and tapped their shinai together. Immediately after, Kazushi tried to strike Makoto's head. He awkwardly moved out of the way, but Kazushi did not relent and kept aiming for his head and other parts of the upper body. With each of Kazushi's strikes, Makoto had barely dodged them each time.

They began circling around the area with Kazushi trying to land a blow while Makoto tried to dodge them. All the while, Kazushi continued to shout words filled with vigor and energy such as "Doryaa!", "Teiyaa!", "Tou!" and "Kourya!"

Makoto could hear the crowd getting restless by this "one sided" match, but as much he wanted to fight back, his hesitation made it difficult to do just that.

_"I could just stop and throw the match...but even that is proving difficult for me."_ A small smile formed in the corner of his mouth when he realized that even he had some pride left.

"I've got you now!" Kazushi yelled when Makoto suddenly stopped moving for a brief moment. He pulled his arms over his head and released all he had into an overhead strike. "Men!"

Makoto however, instantly parried Kazushi's strike from below by reflex. In the same quick motion, he swung his shinai down onto Kazushi's head. "Men!" Before the shinai made contact, Makoto realized that he had subconsciously exerted too much force so he tried to pull back the shinai as much as he could to lesson the blow.

With a loud smack, Kazushi fell faced down onto the ground. Silence filled the air except for Makoto's heavy breathing.

_"Don't tell me it happened again?"_ Makoto frantically turned towards Kazushi and saw a tanned girl in a jumpsuit running up to him.

"Kazushi!" She grabbed Kazushi's shoulders and shook him back and forth.

"Uuugghh…I feel like…someone took a giant hammer…and slammed it on my head," Kazushi groaned as he slowly took off his facemask and stood up on his feet. "Damn Makoto, was that a fluke or have you done this before?" He grinned widely to show that he wasn't really hurt.

Makoto breathed out a sigh of relief when Kazushi got back on his feet with no notable injury. He wasn't the only one who became relieved though. The spectators who had became silent were now chattering loudly once again.

"Yuki-kun, that was great!" The man in the green jumpsuit exclaimed. "Even though that is actually only one point, I think we can safely say that you've won. So you should definitely join the club."

"AAAaahhhh!" A club member suddenly yelled out and pointed his finger at Makoto. "I just remembered. Four years ago, there was a student who became the champion of the All Japan Junior High Championships. Then that same student became the champion for the next two years. And I'm sure his name was, Makoto Yuki."

The club members all appeared shocked and surprised at the revelation and they began looking at him with newfound appreciation. It was as if a celebrity had just paid them a visit.

"What! Champion?" Kazushi looked even more stunned than the other members did. "If I knew, then I wouldn't have went so easy on you."

"Like that would change the outcome," the girl by his side joked.

"Hey, you don't know that," Kazushi retorted before turning to the man in the green jumpsuit. "Anyway, did you know that he was a champion?"

"Of course I knew. If you were very serious in kendo, then you would've known as well. Did I ever let any prospective member participate in an exhibition match before? No! I was excited when I saw his name on the list of new students. However, I told myself that I wouldn't chase him around trying to recruit him. But all bets were off the moment he stepped inside this hall."

_"No wondered he approached me as soon as I stepped in."_

The kendo club didn't look like it was short on members so there was no need to recruit as many members as they could.

"So Yuki-kun, I asked before and I'll ask again, will you join the kendo club?" The man and the other members were looking at Makoto expectantly.

Makoto was about to refuse when he saw Yukari staring straight at him.

She narrowed her eyes as if to transmit her thoughts into his. _Say yes. Just say yes._

_"Don't run away she said."_ He recalled the images that ran through his mind at the beginning of the match. The idea that he would keep seeing them again and again in the future had made him depressed. _"If I get a chance to get past it, then shouldn't I take it?"_ He took in a deep breath and said, "I'm usually busy in the mornings and after school though."

"That's no problem," the man said. "With your skills, you don't need much practice so you can join in whenever you can. That includes morning practices as well."

Makoto sighed and finally gave in. "…Then I guess it's fine." Somehow, the decision to join the kendo club was a lot more difficult than his decision to join S.E.E.S.

"Alright!" The man pumped his fist into the air. "By the way, my name's Sasaki and I'm the coach of the kendo club." He motioned to the girl with short black hair by Kazushi's side. "This here is Yuko Nishiwaki and she's the club's manager. She's in the second year."

"Nice to meet you, Yuki-kun," Yuko greeted. "If you need anything or have any questions, then come talk to me."

After greeting some of the members, Makoto left the room and found Yukari waiting for him outside. She had a large smile on her face.

"Did that make you feel better?"

"Not really."

"Well, the road to your recovery begins now."

Makoto looked at Yukari and asked, "Why do you go out of your way to try and help me?"

She became lost for words after hearing his question. After furrowing her eyebrows, she said, "I'm not really sure...but remember what I said last time at the hospital? About you being similar to me? Isn't that reason good enough?"

After Makoto didn't say anything in response, she continued. "Well, I'm going to check up on the archery team for a while so you can go on ahead."

He watched her quickly leave through the door leading to the track field and thought, _"Weird girl."_

* * *

**5:08 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

"Sup dude," Junpei greeted Makoto from the sofa when he walked through the door. "I hear you're friends with Kenji now. He said that you're a pretty cool guy."

"Are you also friends with him?" Makoto asked when he sat down across from him.

"Yeah, we have hang out often and I've known him for a long time. He's a good guy and, man, he has no fear when it comes to the ladies."

"That might not be a good though," Makoto muttered.

"So what happened to the kendo club? Did you join?"

"I did."

"You disregarded my advice so I hope you're happy about it."

"Yeah, me too…"

"By the way, we're going to Tartarus today, right? We should get ready." Junpei stood up and went back to his room leaving behind Makoto who continued to mull over his decision to join the kendo club.

* * *

**Dark Hour - Tartarus**

Makoto, Yukari, Junpei, Mitsuru and Akihiko were standing in Tartarus' lobby as they got ready for the next venture.

"Yuki, I'd like for you to clear 2-3 floors today," Mitsuru requested. "You did well last time so I'm sure you'll keep the team safe."

"Just do what you did last time," Akihiko added.

"Okay," Makoto replied before turning to Yukari and Junpei. "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready," they both answered.

The three of them headed up the stairs and into the door.

* * *

Their venture proceeded smoothly since there wasn't a lot of resistance. Most of the enemies they encountered were the same black globs. There wasn't any of the beetles they saw last time, but they did encounter a new Shadow type. It was a small hairy thing that levitated in the air. Its appearance reminded Makoto of a flying mop with what looked like a crown on its head. Fortunately, the new Shadows weren't very strong since the junior members were able to take them down with mostly their weapons. However, those Shadows did shoot out fireballs, which prompted a change in tactics where Makoto and Junpei distracted them while Yukari finished them off with her arrows.

Other than the encounters with the new Shadows, there wasn't any other problem except that Makoto was a bit distracted the whole time. Regardless, it didn't really affect his decision making abilities so Yukari and Junpei failed to notice. After a while, they arrived on the fifth floor and decided it was a good time to stop.

"Welcome back, you've exceeded my expectations and progressed even further than I anticipated," Mitsuru said when the team returned to the lobby.

"Of course, since I was on the team," Junpei gloated.

"Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming," Yukari said in response. After another successful exploration, the S.E.E.S. members left Tartarus and returned to the dorm.

* * *

**Monday August 6, 2007** **4:05 P.M. - Training Hall in Kita Junior High**

A few days after the All Japan Junior High Championships for individuals, Makoto received a challenge for a duel by his friend and club mate, Oukusa Kagara. Even though Makoto called him his friend and they hung out with the same people, their relationship had become strained in the recent months. It was apparent to Makoto that Oukusa was envious and sometimes even jealous of him. Ookusa was always proud of his abilities and the fact that Makoto was the one who had won the championship and not he seemed to have hurt his ego. Makoto guessed that Oukusa's challenge was a way to vent his pent upped frustrations.

When Makoto geared up and went to the training hall, he found Oukusa already there waiting for him. The other club members were also there sitting by the walls.

"Makoto, you didn't deserve to win the championship," Oukusa declared. "I could have defeated you if I got to the finals."

"You never even defeated Makoto before so do you really think you would've won in the finals?" Makoto's friend, Kyo Kusanagi shouted from the audience.

Oukusa didn't say anything in response, but just stared at Makoto from behind the face mask.

"Okay, let's just get this out of the way and continue our day." Kyo got up and placed his hand forward. "Ready…Begin!"

Makoto and Oukusa bowed before tapping their shinais together. They circled around each other for a while as they tried to find an opening. Soon after, Oukusa charged straight ahead and aimed at Makoto's right wrist. "Kote!"

Makoto parried the attack and went into a defensive position.

Oukusa then aimed for the torso. "Do!"

Again, Makoto parried the attack, but this time he quickly counterattacked with a strike to Oukusa's right wrist.

"Kote!" The strike had made contact.

"Makoto, one point," Kyo declared.

_More!_ A voice suddenly shouted in Makoto's mind. Surprised at the sudden intrusion, he shook his head in order to get rid of it.

"Do!" Oukusa dashed in and moved to strike Makoto's chest, but he was barely able to avoid it by an inch.

_Stop holding back!_ The strange voice continued to invade Makoto's mind with words that threatened to take it over.

"Get out of my head," Makoto cried out, but nobody appeared to have heard him. The voice had become a distraction and he couldn't completely concentrate on the match.

As if noticing his predicament, Oukusa released a flurry of strikes. The shinai was able to make contact with Makoto a few times, but only one hit was valid.

"Kote!"

"Oukusa, one point," Kyo declared with grim expression on his face.

Oukusa kept his momentum going by attacking Makoto's torso. "Do!"

Makoto blocked the strike with his shinai and the two fell into a deadlock with their weapons crossed.

_Destroy him!_

After none of them could gain any ground, the two jumped back and this time, Oukusa entered into a defensive position.

Makoto moved to attack Oukusa's right wrist, but he saw it coming and tried to parry it. However, Makoto baited Oukusa from doing that so he instantaneously changed direction and attacked Oukusa's head.

"Men!" Makoto's attack made contact because Oukusa had reacted too late to avoid or parry it.

"Makoto, two points. End of match and the winner is Makoto," Kyo declared.

Oukusa then fell down, stunned at the outcome. Everything had ended in an instant. Instead of accepting his loss honorably, he grew even angrier than he usually did.

With the match over, Makoto turned around and looked for a resting place while gripping his head. Even though his mind was somewhere else, he still felt a sudden powerful movement behind him. He turned around and saw Oukusa charging wildly at him with the shinai raised high over his head.

_LET DEATH DESCEND!_

As if compelled by the voice, Makoto raised his shinai and swung down with all his might onto Oukusa's right shoulder, near the base of his neck. The impact was so loud that people from a few distance outside the training hall had heard it. So much force was used that Oukusa's facemask fell off and Makoto's shinai shattered into pieces upon contact. Oukusa blacked out immediately and fell down hard to the ground without even having the chance to scream.

"OUKUSA!" Everyone in the room gathered around Oukusa near lifeless body and saw that blood had shot out of his mouth, streaming down his armor. His eyes had rolled back into his head showing only the white of his eyes.

"Makoto!" Kyo screamed. "What did you do?" He and the other members looked at Makoto with anger, fear, and disgust.

Makoto just stared blankly at them, unsure of what happened and why they were looking at him like that. He couldn't hear anything. It was completely silent as if someone had muted the scene with a remote.

The only things he remembered afterward was that an ambulance was called to bring Oukusa to the hospital and the police had arrived to take him into custody. He later heard that Oukusa was alive and he will make a recovery except for the permanent injury in his shoulder that will prevent him from practicing kendo again.

Fortunately, the only good thing that happened was that Oukusa's parents didn't press charges or sue Makoto for damages. He was able to avoid any legal action because the club members convinced them that he was only defending himself. The members had come to that conclusion when their anger had abated. Also, Oukusa's parents had known him for a long time and knew that he wasn't the type to intentionally hurt someone. However, his relationship with the Kagara family became strained after the incident and he avoided having further contact with them. It wasn't just them as his relationship with the club members and his friends also became awkward. The invisible distance that he had always felt with them had grown exponentially larger.

Makoto was suspended from the club for the remainder of the school year as punishment. Fearing that the school's reputation would plummet, it used its influence to cover much of the incident so not many people outside of the vicinity heard about it. Regardless, Makoto continued to remember the incident and so when he got into high school, he didn't join its kendo club. He feared that the incident would happen again should he hold a weapon against another person.

At that point, he felt like he was living life aimlessly without a purpose and it only got worse for him when his grandfather later died. He knew that it was time for him to leave.


	7. The First Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto looks for a way to overcome his past trauma.

**Chapter VII: The First Step Forward **

**Friday April 24, 2009** **6:10 A.M. - Makoto's Room**

It had been a while since Makoto saw the dream where he injured his club mate. The likely cause was the exhibition match he had with Kazushi the day before. Now that he thought about it, he wondered what was that voice he'd heard during the match with Oukusa.

_"Was it the same as that monster's voice?"_ He wasn't sure.

When he returned to Iwatodai City, he expected his life to be a breeze, but fate was a harsh mistress. From the mysterious forces to his painful past, he was being bombarded by problems from all sides. Frustrated by everything, he furiously scratched his head until it started to burn. The biggest problem presently was the kendo issue. After the recollection, he didn't feel like participating in any practice yet so he decided to avoid it for a while.

* * *

**3:03 P.M. - Class 2-F**

As the students filtered out of the class, the only person who didn't move was Makoto. He had his head face down on the desk and wasn't showing any indication that he was planning to leave any time soon.

"Makoto, you asleep or something? Junpei asked from his seat. "You do know that classes are over, right?"

"Yeah, I'll leave in a while." Makoto murmured as he continued to lie face down on his desk.

"Well, okay then…But anyway, I didn't know that you were a national champion. That would explain a few things such as your familiarity with a sword."

"Where did you hear that?" Makoto lifted his head off the desk.

"Kazushi told me. I can't believe you hid that from me, your best friend."

"…Best friend, huh?"

"So are you going to practice now?"

"I don't think so, just don't feel like it."

"So even champions slacks off every now and then. Well, how about hanging with me at Game Panic?"

"…Yeah, alright."

* * *

**Saturday April 25, 2009** **7:54 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

"Oh hey, you know the bookstore at the strip mall? Isn't their grand reopening today?" A girl was talking to her friend in front of the gates.

Now that Makoto thought about it, he'd been seeing them a lot lately. For some reason, he always eavesdropped on their conversation. He didn't normally do that, but the fact that they discussed interesting things made it impossible for him to ignore. At the very least, they do provide useful information to him. Because he didn't know their names, he called the girl with short black hair, Girl A. The girl with the short brown pigtails was Girl B.

"Huh? A bookstore?" Girl B asked.

"Yeah, leave Iwatodai Station, go straight for a while, and it's after you cross the crosswalk. We've been at this school for a while so you should explore more often."

The bell than rang and Makoto walked into the building thinking about the bookstore. He recalled seeing it when Junpei gave the tour and he planned to check it out, but he had forgotten. It was probably a good time now then any to visit it.

* * *

**3:01 P.M. - Class 2-F**

"What are you going to do today?" Junpei asked Makoto after classes ended.

"I'm thinking of checking out the bookstore."

"Is that so? I rather not go there unless I'm looking for cheap manga, which I already have enough as it is. So catch you later then."

"Sure." Makoto then left the school and took the train to Iwatodai Strip Mall.

* * *

**3:28 P.M. - Iwatodai Strip Mall**

Upon arriving at the station, Makoto headed straight to the bookstore, "Bookworms." Once he was inside, a waft of old and used books invaded his nostrils. The store wasn't big at all. In fact, it was quite small. Piles and piles of various books filled the somewhat dimly lighted room. There weren't any signs or labels to indicate what types of books were being displayed or how much they cost. Everything was poorly organized, which was surprising for a grand reopening. He looked around to see if there were any other customers, but he was apparently the only one in the store.

"Young man, can I help you with something?" An old man wearing a white sweater, brown slacks, and large glasses walked out behind a pile of books. He was leaning on a small brown cane so he was hunched over.

"Uh, I'm looking for books on kendo and swordsmanship."

"Kendo and swordsmanship? That's an interesting hobby you have." The old man looked amused as he rubbed his chin. "We don't get many young people like you here. Isn't that right, Mitsuko?" The old man called out to someone behind him and then a petite old woman in a brown sweater and long white skirt walked out from a room behind the counter.

"What was that dear?" Mitsuko asked the old man when she got closer.

"I said that we don't get many young customers who like kendo and swordsmanship."

"Oh yes, the young people who visit us are ones who were looking for old novels or manga."

"It seems that our grand reopening has brought us a special customer," the old man said with a jovial laugh. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Bunkichi. I own this bookstore along with my wife, Mitsuko."

"Nice to meet you," she greeted. "What's your name?"

"Makoto Yuki."

"Makoto…Do you mind if we call you Makoto-chan?" Bunkichi asked.

"No."

"Then Makoto-chan, judging by your uniform, you are a student of Gekkoukan High?"

"That's right. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing much, it's just that our son used to teach at your school."

"Not anymore?"

Instead of immediately answering, the two looked crestfallen.

"The truth is that our son was killed in a car accident a few years ago," Mitsuko explained as she gently rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry for asking," Makoto apologized in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry about Mitsuko," Bunkichi said in upbeat tone. "She tends to get very emotional sometimes, but she's actually strong on the inside. Have you ever noticed a persimmon tree in your school's yard?"

"Yes, it's actually kind of hard to miss."

"That tree was planted by our son's students in honor of him," Bunkichi said with a proud look on his face.

_"It was a special tree after all."_

"Okay, I think that's enough about reflecting on the past." Bunkichi looked at a nearby pile of books. "You were looking for kendo books, right? I believe you can find them somewhere in these stacks. When you're done, bring them to the counter."

Bunkichi and Mitsuko walked to the counter while Makoto sifted through the books. After a few minutes, he found some interesting ones and brought those to the checkout.

"Found what you were looking for?" Bunkichi asked.

"Yes, I think these will be helpful in my training."

"You know, I used to be on the kendo team myself. Because I was so good, girls used to chase me around all day. It was very tiresome." Bunkichi let out a chuckle.

_"He's probably like Sanada-senpai when he was young."_ He was amused at the thought that Akihiko could end up as a used bookstore owner in the future.

"Dear, you and your old stories," Mitsuko said while she shook her head. "Here you go Makoto-chan." She handed him the books after she processed the payment.

"Come again, Makoto-chan," Bunkichi said as he waved goodbye.

"Okay."

Makoto then went to Wild Duck Burger and ordered a few burgers and some fries. He read his newly acquired books as he ate his meal and learned some interesting things he didn't knew before.

_"A true swordsman does not learn only from one style. He also needs to look elsewhere."_ Those are words that his grandfather often said to him.

* * *

**Sunday April 26, 2009** **2:30 P.M. - Port Island Theatre**

Yesterday's exploration in Tartarus went off without a hitch. Nobody was seriously injured and the team was even able to get much further in a limited time. They encountered new Shadows types, but were able to handle them with relative ease. If anything had improved, it would be their teamwork. Junpei and Yukari had gotten more used to fighting the Shadows and could act with better judgment resulting in Makoto giving fewer orders.

Today, he was planning to relax and forget about his problems. Despite watching a historical movie with samurais throughout, he didn't think about his kendo problem at all. Instead, he became lost in his focus of the samurais' swordsmanship.

* * *

**Monday April 27, 2009** **7:53 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

When Makoto arrived at the school gate, he saw Girl A and Girl B talking again.

"Morning…Ugh, I'm so drowsy on Mondays," Girl A complained. It looked like she was having a hard time keeping her eyes opened.

"Didn't you say the same thing last week?" Girl B asked.

Makoto was sure that Girl A had complained about the same thing almost word for word. "Is that special morning assembly today? How come we're having one? We just had one last week."

"Remember how great Kirijo-senpai's speech was last week?"

"Oh yeah, that speech was awesome! Although, I didn't understand most of it."

"What I heard was, the principal got jealous, so he scheduled his own speech to compete with her."

"Seriously? What's up with that? Why do we have to suffer because of his ego?"

"Why indeed," Makoto muttered. He didn't even know that there was an assembly today until he just heard it from the girls. Although, it wouldn't affect him as much because he planned to sleep through it like last time. Whatever Mitsuru had said in the prior assembly, it must have been great because everyone was talking about it; even the principal. The bell then rang and the three of them hurried to the auditorium.

* * *

"We'll now begin this morning's assembly," a teacher said from the podium. "First, our principal has some words he'd like to share with you. Please give him a warm welcome." A few people clapped their hands while the rest didn't even bother.

"Thank you," the principal said once he got to the podium.

"What's the deal with the assembly?" Yukari asked Junpei who was sitting to her right. "You think it's about the recent incidents?"

"Who cares?" Junpei replied. "The principal doesn't know anything about the Shadows anyway. I just hope this doesn't take too long."

"I know. His speeches always drag."

"Ahem," the principal cleared his throat before he began. "I'd like to tell you about my, um, vision for this school year. As you are aware, strange incidents have been reported on the news lately. It is my firm belief that none of you are involved. However, if we want to better our school, then we all need to accept responsibility for change. Dig deep down inside, and tap into your imaginations. But don't lose touch with reality. As they say, "There's no use crying over spilt milk." This is the key to reaping all the rewards that school has to offer."

"Wait a minute. Doesn't this remind you of Kirijo-senpai's speech?" Yukari whispered.

"Yeah, you're right. What's up with that?" Junpei then turned to his right. "Hey Makoto, what do you thin…Dude, you fell asleep again?" He nudged Yukari on the shoulder. "Yuka-tan, we should just follow Makoto's example and sleep through it next time."

"Not a bad idea."

* * *

**12:03 P.M. - Gekkoukan's Second Floor Hallway**

While Makoto was heading downstairs to get lunch, he bumped into Mitsuru who looked like she was in a hurry.

"Ah, Yuki. Good timing. I need to talk to you after school. I have a special request for you."

"What special request?"

"I apologize for being in a rush, but I don't feel comfortable asking anyone else. I'll tell you more about it after school, okay?" Mitsuru then left as quickly as she came.

_"I hope it isn't something troublesome."_

* * *

**1:10 P.M. - Class 2-F**

The class after lunch was math and the teacher was Miyahara who was currently answering a problem she wrote on the whiteboard. She dressed in her usual orange blouse and brown slacks that was reminiscent of American hippies in the 1970s. Her hair was even done into a large afro.

"Then round up, so the answer is x=1." Her answer however was apparently odd because she received blank stares from her students. "Hmm? It isn't? Oh, I see, this becomes 11, so I'm sorry, you're right. X=2. Wait, is that right? Okay, uh, your assignment is to figure this one out. Anyway. Wasn't that incredible? Even with a difficult problem like this one, once you solve it, x still equals 1. Or maybe 2. What I'm getting at is, math is fun! Don't you think so?" She then took a look at the class roster. "All right. Today is the 27th, so that works out to…your turn, Yuki-kun."

Makoto stood up and hoped that he received an easy question. Even though he was good at math, he couldn't even follow what Miyahara-sensei was talking about.

"What's 1+1?" She asked. Makoto just stared at her for a while because he thought he didn't hear right. He wondered why would she ask such a simple question. There was a good chance that it was a trick question. If it was, then he didn't know what the right answer was so he decided to just give the obvious answer.

"Uh, 2."

"You're right. It's a simple question, so the fundamentals are obvious. No matter what, 1 plus 1 is 2. It doesn't matter what you're counting. Atoms, students, if one joins another, there's 2 of them. That' math for you. Isn't it amazing?"

Makoto then sat back down and he felt like he was in a math class for elementary students.

* * *

**3:10 P.M. - Class 2-F**

When classes were over, Makoto stayed in the classroom because he knew that Mitsuru would be looking for him. About a minute later, the door opened and in walked Mitsuru.

"I apologize for making you wait. To make a long story short, I want you to join the Student Council."

Whatever Makoto thought that Mitsuru would ask him, it was definitely not, what he had just heard.

"Don't I need to be elected to the Student Council?"

"Normally yes, but I convinced the teachers to establish a special position that wouldn't require an election. It's called the President's Assistant position."

"…You can do that?" Makoto thought it was absurd to create such a position. The fact that she could do it showed how frightening her influence was in the school.

"Yes, it's within my power as President."

"Why me?"

"Because of your leadership ability. Being President is very time consuming so I'd like to have help available in the event of an emergency. You understand my situation. I'm asking you since you know what it's like to be a leader."

_"A leader of 3 on the field isn't saying much though..."_ He refrained from arguing further because he knew he wouldn't win against Mitsuru.

"Leadership abilities aside, I'm actually very lazy so I don't think I'll do a good job."

"Are..you…trying…to…lie…to…me?" Mitsuru threatened in a deep voice, which made him shuddered a bit. "I know that you're not lazy so don't even try to fake it."

"...Okay," he quietly agreed.

"Good, welcome to the Student Council and you don't have to worry about attending meetings every time. Have you ever had any experience in the Student Council?"

"I was the class representative once. Everyone voted for me when I slept through the voting process."

"Heh," Mitsuru chuckled. "So that does happen in real life. But it's good that you have experience. The work will be a breeze for you."

"So you say…" He quietly muttered.

"Now, following me to the council room and I'll introduce you to everyone."

The Student Council room was just directly across from his classroom so they didn't had to walk very far. Inside was a room with many file cabinets, a few computers, folders and papers. In the center was a large rectangle created by placing four long brown desks together. A few of the student council members were already sitting at the large table when Makoto and Mitsuru walked in.

"Everyone, this is Makoto Yuki, a second year," Mitsuru announced from the head of the table. "As you all know, I established a special position called the President's Assistant and he will be the one to fill that role. If you ever need my help and I'm not around, then you may go to him for assistance. I can assure you that he is very capable."

After Mitsuru was finished introducing Makoto, everyone looked at him with curiosity. For the great Mitsuru to call him capable, must mean that he was astounding.

"Uh, hi," Makoto greeted.

With a confidant stride, a member then walked up to Makoto. The member had black hair that was slicked back.

"I'm Hidetoshi Odagiri, the vice-president and third year student." He shook hands with Makoto before continuing again. "I'm sure that you'll be of great help to us." When he was done, a girl with long black hair took his place.

"And I'm Chizuru Akaba, the secretary and also a third year student." Chizuru then turned to the last girl with long brown hair and glasses. "Hey Chihiro-chan, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The girl called Chihiro looked like she was deathly afraid of something as she stood more than 3 feet apart from Makoto.

"I-I'm Chihiro Fushimi, the treasurer and a first year student," she timidly introduced herself. When she was done, she went back to reading papers on the far side of the table.

"Okay, now that introductions are over, let's get down to business," Mitsuru said. She went to the whiteboard and began writing some things down.

The meeting had lasted about an hour and it was mostly about some minor administrative business. Mitsuru briefly went over some important school events later in the year and the preparations needed for them. Then she skimmed over some possible new policies that they could add to the school rules. When it was over, Makoto headed back to the dorm with Mitsuru. Along the way, they chatted about other student council matters that weren't brought up during the meeting.

* * *

**5:10 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

"Yo Makoto!" Junpei greeted the two of them when they entered the lounge. "I heard Mitsuru-senpai asked you to join the Student Council! Senpai, are you sure you wanna let his slacker in? He even falls asleep during the morning assemblies."

"Told you I was lazy," Makoto muttered.

"I simply asked for his assistance," Mitsuru replied after she ignored Makoto's comment. "I don't intend to burden him with too many responsibilities. Why, are you interested in helping too, Iori?"

"Oh, uhh…I'll pass. But, thanks for the offer."

"Is that so," Mitsuru chuckled. "The offer will stand for the remainder of the school year should you change your mind." She then went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Man, kendo club and student council? How are you going to get any free time?"

"I wonder about that myself."

* * *

**Tuesday April 28, 2009** **7:50 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

"Good morning, Yuki," Mitsuru greeted when she happened to see Makoto on the way to school. "I believe this is the fist time I've seen you before school."

"Yeah, you're right. When do you usually leave for school?"

"I leave the dorm around 6 A.M. everyday."

"That's quite impressive."

"Not really. After two years of serving on the Student Council and leaving early in the morning to make preparations, I got used to it."

"Impressive nonetheless." It was apparent that people voted for her not only because she was popular, but also for the fact that she was a dedicated and hard worker.

"If you think that's impressive, then you would be amazed to know that Akihiko wakes up at 5 in the morning to workout before leaving for school."

"That's some dedication."

Back when Makoto was in Junior High, he had done the exact same thing to help him train his body. Now though, he didn't do that anymore.

"It's been almost a month since you moved here, have you gotten used to our school yet?"

"Somewhat."

"I see," Mitsuru said with a smile. "Your ability to adapt to new situations and environments is very impressive. It's good to know that you're fitting in." She nodded her head. "By the way, there's something I forgot to tell you. Most of the time, you can find me in the lounge. However, I won't be there if there is something I must attend to. So, if I'm not in the lounge, we will explore Tartarus on another day."

"I understand." The two then entered the school building and left for their appropriate classes.

* * *

**12:10 P.M. - Gekkoukan Rooftop**

Makoto was leaning over the railing on the rooftop as he ate his lunch. He was so immersed in the scenery that he didn't realized somebody was watching the scenery with him.

"Is this what you usually do during lunchtime?"

Surprised at the sudden voice, Makoto nearly dropped his sandwich over the building. He turned to his left and saw Kazushi with a grin on his face.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I asked Junpei and he thought you'd be up here."

"I see…" Makoto looked back down the building and saw a few students congregating around a nearby tree.

"You know, the club members have wondered why you haven't joined them for practice yet."

Makoto didn't say anything in response and only continued to stare listlessly at the scenery.

"Something happened during your first year in high school, right?"

"How'd you learn about that?" Makoto was surprised to hear that the incident had become common knowledge.

"Nah, it's not like I actually know or anything." Kazushi waved his hand from side to side. "It doesn't take a genius to know that something must have happened during that time. You were the national champion for three straight years and all of a sudden, you weren't anymore. I thought that you just lost to someone during that tournament, but a club member who looked up the information told me that you didn't even participate in it. For someone like you to not even join the tournament, there must've been something important that prevented you from doing so."

"Well, I…"

"No need to explain," Kazushi said as he placed a palm in front of him. "It's not like I'm trying to pry into your personal life. I just want to let you know what the other members are thinking."

The two then became silent for a while and the only thing they heard was the quiet chatter from the students below.

"If you continue to take one step forward and two steps back, then you'll never actually move forward from where you start, right?" Makoto asked as he continued to look down the building.

"Well, yeah." Kazushi looked confused at the sudden change in topic.

"I'm...not good at holding back," Makoto admitted.

"Holding back?" Kazushi furrowed his eyebrows. "Like you end up hurting others?"

"Yeah."

Kazushi became dumbstruck at what he just heard. "Are you saying that you're concerned about how strong you are?"

_"That's one way of putting it."_

"Dude, I thought that you had a real problem." Kazushi shook his head in disappointment. "Look, us kendo club members aren't weak. So you don't have to be concerned about hurting us. As for everybody else, just...you know...get stronger."

"Uh...what?" Now it was Makoto's turn to be confused.

"Well, if you were mentally strong, then you can control your own strength, right? Just got to train your mind like you train your body. That's a teaching of kendo...I think."

Makoto digested Kazushi's words as if he had heard enlightened words from an ancient sage. _"Now that I think about it, I don't recall ever doing anything about my fear."_ He just "gave up" after the incident and probably never tried to get better. _"Training my mind to better control and suppress those impulses, huh. Okay, I got it."_

"Miyamoto-san, you might've been a Buddha in your previous life," Makoto said.

"Buddha? What the heck are you talking about?"

Makoto shook his head and shrugged. "I think I'll attend practice from now on."

"Really? I don't know what I said to change your mind, but it seemed to have done the trick. Well, I think I've accomplished what I set out to do so I'm going to head back into the classroom. Oh, and just call me Kazushi."

After Kazushi left the rooftop, Makoto went back to eating his lunch. All the while, feeling a bit more hopeful for the future.

* * *

**3:05 P.M. - Class 2-F**

"So, are you ready?" Kazushi asked Makoto when classes were over.

"Are you going to kendo practice, Yuki-kun?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah."

"I see," She said with a smile. "Then good luck."

"Good luck?" Junpei said. "He's just going to practice, it's not like he's entering a tournament."

"I'll see you guys later," Makoto said.

"Don't work too hard, tonight's the night you know?" Junpei warned.

"What's tonight?" Kazushi asked as he looked at them with a curious expression.

"N-Nothing, it's just that we have to clean the dorm's lounge." Yukari quickly answered with what was probably the first thing that came to her mind. "A few days ago, Junpei made a mess of things so we have to clean it."

"What!" Junpei shouted. "I didn't-."

Yukari then gave Junpei a look that told him to remain silent about the matter. After he caught on what she was thinking, he said, "Y-Yeah, we're going to clean the lounge tonight and we need Makoto at his best to help."

"Is that so?" Kazushi said before turning to Makoto. "I guess today, you can just give out pointers to the kouhais (juniors) so you can keep your strength up for tonight."

"Okay."

Makoto walked with Kazushi to the locker rooms to change their clothes before going to the training hall.

* * *

"Everybody, listen up," Kazushi announced to the club members. "Makoto has decided to grace us with his appearance today. He won't be sparring with anybody today for reasons I don't want to get into. However, he will give you tips and pointers if you ask him. That's all, now let's get to practice." Kazushi walked away and began sparring with another club member.

"Senpai?" A club member approached Makoto. "Can you help me with my training?"

"Uh, sure."

"Can you help me afterwards?" Another member asked.

"Okay."

Makoto then spent almost two hours helping the kouhais who didn't have much experience in kendo. While he didn't actually spar with anyone, he still thought he was making progress.

* * *

**7:12 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

When Makoto returned to the dorm, he saw Mitsuru and Junpei on the sofas. Mitsuru was reading a book while Junpei was reading a magazine.

"Welcome back," Mitsuru greeted when she saw Makoto. "For your information, the internet line, which was ripped apart by the Shadow, will be fixed tomorrow. You can now connect to the internet if you need to. Well, that takes care of everything that was damaged except, of course, Akihiko's rib cage."

"Oh, nice one, senpai," Junpei laughed at Mitsuru's joke before turning to Makoto. "Speaking of the internet, you play any online games?"

"A little bit during Junior High."

"I recently bought Innocent Sin Online when I saw it on sale online. It even came with two extra copies so I could share it with people. Seeing as how we have a day off tomorrow, how about playing it?"

"I got nothing else to do."

"Cool, we're going to have a blast tomorrow."

Makoto then headed upstairs to his room. On his way, he saw Yukari walking down the stairs. "Thanks," he said.

Yukari paused for a moment and then said with a large smile, "You're welcome."

* * *

**Wednesday April 29, 2009** **10:30 A.M. - Minatodai Lounge**

The residents of Minatodai Dorm were off from school because it was Showa Day. Akihiko left to train somewhere and Mitsuru had said she had business to take care of. Makoto and Junpei were at the dining table installing the game on their laptops when Yukari walked downstairs.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Because today is a holiday, were planning to relax with an MMO game," Junpei answered. "If you have nothing planned, then why don't you join us?"

"Well…" Yukari thought about it for a while. "I never really played any games before so okay. I'll grab my laptop then."

After thirty minutes of setting everything up, the three of them were ready to begin. Junpei and Makoto sat on one side of the table while Yukari sat on the other side.

"First we should set up and register our characters," Junpei said.

"By the way, what is this game about?" Yukari asked, taking a look at the game's manual.

"It's a game that takes place in a fictitious city in modern day Japan. One day, the city was magically transported into an apocalyptic fantasy world. The city was then besieged by demons and monsters. They killed and slaughtered the humans, but certain inhabitants of the city had magically acquired special powers that enabled them to defeat the demons. Because technology didn't work in this world, the humans had to resort to using the medieval weapons found in that world along with their powers to protect themselves and to survive. Thus begins the war with the demons. Now that I think about it, the story is just like our situation, right? Young people with special powers who are the only ones who can save the world."

"Sounds like an anime," Makoto said.

"I guess," Junpei said. "Okay, I'm just about done. What did you name your character, Makoto?" He looked over into Makoto's screen and read the profile. "Minato? Couldn't you use something unique? Sure, the characters are supposed to be Japanese, but they're supposed to be using code names in this fantasy world."

"I don't really care about that."

"What did you call yourself, Junpei?" Yukari asked.

"Hermes, of course."

"Hmm, not bad. I think I'll call my character Io, then."

After a few more minutes, they were done and their characters entered the world. They started in the middle of an empty intersection. Many tall buildings were around them, mostly all in ruins. It was as if a typhoon had flown through the area and back.

The three had created characters that resembled themselves in the face and hair. Makoto had chosen the Assassin class so his character wielded twin blades and dressed in dark blue slacks and a black hooded sweatshirt. He had a red scarf that covered most of the bottom half of his face.

Junpei's character was the warrior type that wielded a long broadsword. He wore a black leather jacket, black leather pants, and a white t-shirt underneath.

Yukari's character was the archer class so she wielded a bow and was dressed in pink miniskirt, long brown boots, and a skimpy white top that exposed her midriff and generous cleavage.

"Whoa, Yuka-tan…very sexy," Junpei said as he was on the verge of drooling.

"W-What? I think it's cute," she said.

"If you say so." Junpei continued to stare at her avatar.

"We should get started," Makoto interrupted. "I think the first dungeon we should go to is the Arcadian Ruins. It has a difficulty rating of only one star."

"Okay, then that's where we're heading to then," Junpei declared. Their characters walked down the street and entered a blue portal where they were magically teleported into the ruins. It was relatively dark with the only light source coming from the torches lining up the dusty gray walls. It looked like they were inside a castle's dungeon.

They walked down the hallway until they encountered some green lizard monsters with swords and shields. "They're only level 1 so we should just fight them directly," Makoto ordered.

"Okay…wait why am I still taking orders from you when we're in a game?" Junpei asked.

"Who cares, just do it!" Yukari shouted.

"Okay, fine. Take this." Junpei activated one of his character class' special ability, which allowed him to shoot out blue energy beams at the lizards that sliced them into mincemeat.

Yukari fired a few arrows before she activated one of her special abilities, imbedding elemental effects into the arrows. She used the ice element and began shooting ice arrows that froze the lizards upon impact.

One of Makoto's ability was to turn invisible for a limited time. With that, he crept up behind a lizard and cut its throat in one swift motion. Before the other lizards notice him, he did the same thing to them.

"Whew, that was actually pretty easy," Yukari said after they had defeated the mob.

"This is just the beginning," Junpei said. The three of them continued exploring the dungeon until they reached where they believed was the end. In the middle of the room was a large golden treasure chest.

"Shouldn't there be a boss here?" Makoto wondered. He looked around to see if they were actually safe.

"Yeah, that is weird," Junpei said. "Oh well, let's just get the treasure and leave."

"Not so fast!" A voice yelled from the shadows. A moment later, a person appeared from the corner of the room. She was a woman dressed in a black robe and large pointy hat. She was also wielding a brown staff. Because of the way the hat leaned forward, they couldn't see the top half of her face.

Makoto moved the mouse so the pointer was on the character. A mini profile popped up and it said that the character's name was "Maya" and she was a level 100 magician.

"Who are you?" Junpei shouted through his headset.

"My name is Maya and I'm the one who defeated the boss before you got here," she answered. Her voice sounded like she was in her late twenties and was vaguely familiar to Makoto.

"What do you want?" Yukari asked.

"I just want to relieve some stress on a day off."

"By defeating low level demons?" Junpei asked.

"Nope, by defeating low level noobs." A yellow magic circle then appeared under Maya and energy began accumulating in her hands.

"Run!" Makoto shouted, but it was too late because the spell had activated.

"Explosion!" Maya shouted. A fiery red ball of energy appeared near the three of them and instantly erupted into an explosion, killing their characters. The screen faded white and then they found themselves back in the city's intersection with less gold than before.

"What the hell was that?" Junpei yelled.

"I think we just got PK'd," Makoto said.

"Can she even do that?" Yukari asked.

"In these types of games, she can," Junpei replied before banging his fist onto the table.

"Damn that woman! Can't believe she did that just to relieve stress. What does she do in real life anyway? That's it, I'm going to someday take down that bitch."

"Even I'm getting pissed off," Yukari said with surprising intensity. "So count me in too. I wasn't planning on playing this game for long, but I do want revenge."

"Good. You in, Makoto?"

"I guess."

"Okay, now that we have our goal, let's level up so we can be on even ground," Junpei said.

The three of them spent most of the day playing the game, but they didn't see the Maya character again that day.

* * *

**Friday May 1, 2009** **7:50 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

Yukari didn't have morning practice today so she walked with Makoto to school.

"It's getting warmer, huh?" She said when they were near the gate. "Well, it is May already. It's amazing how time flies."

"That's true." Makoto replied.

"So much has been happening. You know, it doesn't it seem like the number of Apathy Syndrome cases have been decreasing lately. We're the only ones who can fight the Shadows, so I guess we should train more, so that we're ready if anything like THAT comes up again. Me especially. I don't wanna be a burden on everyone else."

"Don't worry, you're not," Makoto assured her. "You're the only one who can heal us so you're definitely important."

"You know, that doesn't make me feel any better."

* * *

**3:02 P.M. - Class 2-F**

"Later guys, I gotta go," Junpei suddenly said to Makoto and Yukari who were still sitting down in their seats. "FYI, Sanada-senpai is at the hospital getting a checkup. He called me earlier, and asked me to bring him something. Yup, he knows who to count on."

"He only asked you because you don't have anything else to do after school," Yukari said.

"H-Hey, I resent that."

"I'm just kidding. So, what'd he want you to bring?"

"The class roster for 2-E." Junpei took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"What's he want that for? Well, I don't have practice today, so I'll go with you. Yuki-kun, you're coming too, right? I heard the kendo club has the day off as well."

"Eh, I was thinking of going to the mall and checking out some CDs."

"Come on, now. I'm sure he wants us there too. It sounds important, doesn't it?"

"I guess I'll go too then," Makoto said as he let out a sigh.

"Dude, he asked ME, you know," Junpei grumbled to himself.

* * *

**3:30 P.M. - Tatsumi Memorial Hospital**

The three of them walked into the room where Akihiko was supposed to be getting a check up. The room was similar to the one Makoto had been in; there was a bed, hospital equipment, and a chair. They were surprised to find somebody other than Akihiko in the room though.

Sitting on the chair was a young man wearing a large maroon colored coat and a black beanie. He eyed them with suspicion as he kept his hands tucked inside his coat pockets.

"Um…is Sanada-senpai…in this room by any chance?" Junpei asked. He looked quite scared of the stranger who only continued to stare at the three of them.

"What are all of you guys doing here?" Akihiko asked after he walked into the room.

"We came to see you," Yukari said before looking at his arm. "It doesn't seem like anything's wrong with you."

"I'm just here for a checkup."

The young man in the beanie then stood up and walked to Akihiko.

"Is that it, Aki?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Tch…I don't have time for this shit." The young man began walking out of the room and Junpei had to move aside to let him through.

"Wh-Who was that?" Junpei asked when he thought the stranger was out of earshot.

"A friend from school…sort of." Akihiko answered nonchalantly. "You know how the number of Apathy Syndrome cases have been increasing? Well, he knows a few people who are suffering from it, so I was asking him about it. Hey Iori, did you bring what I asked?"

"Of course, senpai." Junpei took out the Class 2-E's roster and handed to Akihiko who immediately looked through it.

After he was satisfied at what he read, Akihiko nodded his head and punched the air with his injured arm.

"Uh, you shouldn't move your arm…" Junpei warned.

"It's nothing," Akihiko replied with a wave to dismiss Junpei's worry. "I've wasted enough time already. I need to get back to my training."

"Yeah, Gekkoukan's golden boy!" Junpei pumped his arm into the air. "He was born to be in the ring!"

Akihiko shook his head at Junpei's sudden outburst. "Sometimes, I really don't get you."

"Me too," Makoto muttered.

"By the way senpai, why boxing?" Yukari inquired.

"You mean, why did I choose that sport? Well, it's not the sport itself I like; I just wanted to learn how to fight. I know what it's like to feel powerless and I don't want to feel that way again." For a second, Akihiko's face was full of regret as he reflected on a past unknown to the others in the room. It only lasted a moment and his expression turned back into a confident and competitive person. "Besides, I'm curious to see how strong I can get. It's like a game, only that I'm competing against myself."

"That's an interesting way of looking at it," Junpei mused.

Makoto then nodded his head with a good understanding of what Akihiko had meant. He too had been an athlete who tried to reach his potential.

"I'm done here, so let's return to the dorm now," Akihiko said as he grabbed his coat.

* * *

**4:15 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

"Welcome back," Mitsuru greeted when the four of them returned. "A long weekend is coming up, so it's a good time to visit Tartarus. It may take some time for Akihiko to fully heal, and I don't want anything like that to happen again. Besides, the number of victims seems to have been increasing. I have a bad feeling about that. We had best muster as much strength as we can."

"Oh right, Golden Week is next week," Makoto said.

"If I was fully healed, then I would go to Tartarus every night this weekend," Akihiko said with a look of regret.

"Every night? I wanted to take the chance and sleep in for a change," Junpei protested.

"Me too," Makoto agreed.

"I'm actually fine with that," Yukari said. "I feel like I need more practice fighting the Shadows."

"That's a good attitude, Takeba," Mitsuru said. "We have to do what we can to stop the Shadows. Although, it might put too much pressure on the junior members so we will continue as planned."

* * *

**Saturday May 2, 2009** **7:56 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

When Makoto arrived at the school gate, he saw Girl A and Girl B talking as usual.

"Golden Week starts tomorrow," Girl A said with excitement. "Have you got any plans?"

"Ehh, not really. But I'm not gonna miss tomorrow's show!"

"Oh yeah! You mean Tanaka's show? When I hear that jingle, I can't resist buying something. I never miss it when it's on Sunday at noon. I'm about to go broke!"

Makoto didn't know who Tanaka was or what his show was about, but he did become curious about it while he eavesdropped on their conversation. He made a mental note to check out the program this Sunday.

* * *

**7:03 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

"S'up, dude," Junpei greeted Makoto from the dining table. "Three-day weekend starting tomorrow! I asked some peeps if they wanted to hang out, but the only ones interested were guys. Man, I don't want no sausage fest."

Yukari let out a laugh from where she sat on the sofa before turning to Makoto. "What about you, Yuki-kun?"

"I'm going to study and catch up on my school work."

"Study? There's so much to do out there than hole yourself in your room studying," Junpei said with great exaggeration.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but need I remind you that midterms are quickly approaching?" Mitsuru said from the sofa. "You had best use your time wisely." She then returned to reading her book.

"You had to remind me," Yukari said with a sigh.

"Crap, I've completely forgotten we have tests." Junpei shook his head disappointedly. "I was so preoccupied with Tartarus and Shadows that it skipped my mind."

* * *

**Dark Hour - Makoto's Room**

A few minutes after Makoto returned from Tartarus and went to sleep; he was awoken by a familiar voice.

"Hi, how've you been?"

Makoto opened his eyes and saw the mysterious boy in black and white stripes pajamas. He was sitting at the foot of the bed and as always, he had that same mysterious smile that made it seemed like he knew more about Makoto then he did himself.

"You again?" Makoto was startled once again at the boy's sudden appearance. When his mind calmed down, he groaned and said, "I wish you would pick a better night to randomly appear in my room."

"It seems like you just got back from that tower so you must be exhausted," the boy said with remorse. "My apologies, however, I will appear in front of you when I have to."

"It doesn't seem like I can do anything about it," Makoto said with a sigh. "So, what do you want now?"

"One week from now, there will be a full moon. Be careful, a new ordeal awaits you."

"What kind of ordeal?" Makoto had forgotten his fatigue and had become more attentive.

"You will encounter one of THEM."

"Them…" Makoto pondered. "You mean like that big one that attacked the dorm?"

"Yes."

"And when you said, _full moon_ , is that important?"

"Yes, on such days you will face very difficult challenges. You must prepare for the ordeal, but time is of the essence. I'm sure you're aware of that, of course." The boy then disappeared and reappeared near the door. "I'll come see you again when it's over."

"Wait, I need more details," Makoto shouted as he stretched his arm out, but the boy had already disappeared. Instead of going straight to sleep, Makoto reflected on what he'd just heard.


	8. Two Ordeals in One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The junior S.E.E.S. members fight their first major battle since joining. Makoto also gets dragged into another world to fend for his life.

**Chapter VIII: Two Ordeals in One Night**

**Sunday May 3, 2009** **7:15 A.M. - Makoto's Room**

When Makoto woke up, he recalled yesterday's event with the mysterious boy. He learned a few crucial things and he wanted to tell the others about it because it pertained to them as well. However, he had no idea if the boy was even telling the truth and he didn't know how to approach the subject without making him sound like a lunatic. After careful consideration, he thought the best step to take was to wait it out and be cautious on that specific day.

Today however, Golden Week has begun with Constitution Day and he planned to make the most of it. Although, he was disappointed that Golden Week started on a Sunday this year because the break is essentially one day shorter. He checked the time and saw that it was still early so he decided to go out for a morning run.

* * *

**11:59 A.M. - Makoto's Room**

After Makoto returned from his run, he showered and remembered that Tanaka's show was about to begin. He sat down on the bed and turned on the television. A few seconds later, he heard an irritating yet catchy song play. It sounded something like a few salarymen would chant when they were drunk after a day's hard work. When the song was finished, the singers began introducing the star of the show.

_"Here comes Tanakaaaaa over the airwaves to youuuuu!"_

A middle-aged man with slightly wavy black hair in a gray suit appeared on the screen. His slanting eyes and shifty smile made him look like someone who swindled people for a hobby.

_"Hello everyone! Welcome to the home shopping show, Tanaka's Amazing Commodities"!_

_"Granter of your desires!"_ The singers continued.

_"I'm your host, Tanaka, with a live presentation of my Amazing Commodities. We'll show you great items at unbeatable prices! Ooh, you won't be able to touch that dial! Let's bring out our item of the day!"_ With a wave of his hand, a pair of unattractive blue and white sneakers appeared on the screen. It looked like something an elementary student designed. _"It iiiiiiiiiis…Max Safety Shoes! Functional and fashionable! Oh my goodness! I can't believe it's wonderfulness! But wait, there's more! We'll throw in 3 Super Diet Food for only 10,000 Yen!"_

When Makoto saw the price, he turned the television off because the price was ridiculous for something cheap looking and for diet food that wouldn't even cost that much to begin with. He shook his head in condolence for the people who were suckered into buying the product. It was probably because the song that played in the background had somehow influence people into doing things that they wouldn't normally do. There was something about it that he couldn't place his finger on. Whoever wrote that song was a genius.

* * *

**Tuesday May 5, 2009** **Dark Hour - Tartarus 14** **th** **Floor**

Makoto had spent all of Monday and part of today studying for the midterms. When it was time for the Dark Hour, the S.E.E.S. members went to Tartarus and they tried to climb as many floors as they could before the end of Golden Week. When they reached the 14th Floor, they were surprised to see no Shadows lurking around. During their climb, Mitsuru had eluded to a powerful Shadow on this floor so they were all pumped up and ready to go. However, the only thing that welcomed them was the silence.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," Junpei said as he looked around. "I was just about ready to kick some ass."

"I think it's better this way," Yukari said. "Who knows what that Shadow can do to us."

_"Everyone, I've located the Shadow and its heading your way!"_ Mitsuru shouted from the transceiver.

"Where?" Makoto found the answer to his question when he felt the ground rumbled.

"What the…something's big heading our way!" Junpei cried as he tried to keep from falling over.

They heard something approaching them from the large hallway in front. It sounded like it was moving fast since the time between the heavy stomping of its feet was short. Before long, a large creature with sky blue coating appeared from where the noise was. It seemed mechanical because Makoto could hear the sounds of gears moving and the body looked like it was steel plated. It had four short legs that were slightly bending as if it was crouching. Its arms were ten-foot long spears and on its face was a yellow mask with two holes for eyes.

"I guess Shadows do come in all sizes and shapes," Junpei said.

The Shadow that was as tall as a one-story building charged like a wild horse when it noticed them.

"Get out of the way!" Makoto ordered.

The three of them were able to avoid the oncoming attack, but the wind generated from the dash knocked them away. Thinking that the Shadow's large body made it difficult to turn around, Makoto said, "Attack it while it has its back turned to us!"

Yukari loaded an arrow while Junpei and Makoto dashed forward. However, they came to an immediate screeching halt when the Shadow's upper body rotated 180 degrees without moving its legs. Now, it was looking at them straight ahead.

"Shit, it's coming at us, again!" Junpei yelled.

"Split up and evade!" Makoto ordered.

As the three of them moved further away from each other, the Shadow decided to chase Makoto who was the closest.

He ran with all his might, but the Shadow was gaining massive ground.

When it got within a few feet of Makoto, it spun its upper body like the spinning of a helicopter's rotor blades. Even though the arms didn't reach him, he did feel like it had cut the hair on the back of his neck. If he had been any slower, then he would have been reduced to shreds.

"Yuki-kun!" Yukari shouted as she fired a few arrows at the Shadow. It didn't look like it did any damage, but it did caught its attention as it rotated its body once more and was now chasing after Yukari.

"Take this!" Junpei summoned Hermes and he threw fireballs at the Shadow. The attack seemed to have done some damage as the Shadow shortly stopped.

_"I've analyzed the enemy!"_ Mitsuru announced. _"It is invulnerable to all physical attacks and it is strong against all elemental attacks."_

"That doesn't leave us many options," Makoto muttered.

_"If you think you can't handle it, then return to the lobby via the teleporter in the corner of the room,"_ Mitsuru said.

"What should we do, Yuki-kun?" Yukari asked as the Shadow begun chasing after her again.

If they decided to retreat, then they could easily reach the teleporter in time. If they chose to fight it, then it would be a long and difficult battle. The Shadow was strong against elemental attacks, but that doesn't mean it can't be injured by it. Even if they retreated, they would undoubtedly have to face it again anyway. If they tried to run past the stairs, the Shadow would likely chase after them and a fight would ensue as well.

_"It's probably better that we beat it here and now."_

"We fight," Makoto ordered. "It may be fast, but there's only one of it so we should be able to dodge its attack so long as we don't get up close and the others keep distracting it by using elemental attacks. We stay separated at all times and we try to surround it as we attack it. We'll continue this process until it goes down."

"Sounds like a plan," Junpei declared as Hermes released more fire attacks at the Shadow causing it to now chase Junpei.

Makoto summoned Oberon and shot out thunderbolts that stunned it for a few seconds. When it recovered, it chased after Makoto.

Yukari then summoned Io and she released a wind attack. Even though the Shadow had suffered damage from the wind blades, it ignored Yukari and did a spinning attack to Makoto who was able to dodge it. After continuously shooting it with wind attacks, the Shadow finally changed its attention to Yukari and chased after her.

Junpei and Makoto used this chance to attack it with fire and electric attacks. The combined attacks had caused significant damage because they noticed that the Shadow's speed had significantly decreased.

The junior members continued this pattern until they heard something clogging the Shadow's gears and it then came to a stop. It looked like it suffered severe internal injuries and its system was fried as smoke streamed out of its body. After a few seconds, it exploded leaving nothing behind.

"Yeah, we did it!" Yukari shouted as she caught her breath.

"Whew," Junpei exhaled as he leaned on his sword. "It's been a while since we face something so strong. Maybe since those damn beetles on the first floor."

"And just like before, we made it out alive," Makoto said.

_"Good work,"_ Mitsuru said. _"Judging by that Shadow's strength, I believe it is a Guardian of sorts so you should expect to see more like it as we climb further. Other than this floor, we only climbed one floor today so I will let you decide on whether you want to continue or not."_

Makoto was tired from the battle, but he did feel like he could continue further. He looked at the others and saw that they were tired as well, but surprisingly, they were smiling. It was as if the adrenaline from the battle had remained in their bodies so they looked like they still had an abundant of energy left.

"What do you guys think?" Makoto asked.

"If you're good, then I'm good," Junpei said with a grin.

"I might as well go, too," Yukari said with a smile. "We've only just begun."

"Okay, then let's go," Makoto decided.

The three of them walked down the hallway until they saw a set of stairs. On the subsequent floor, they fought all of the Shadows they encountered with relative ease and climbed the stairs to the 16th floor. When they arrived on that floor, they were surprised to see a completely different room from what they had seen before. They were on a small floating platform of a few feet in each direction. The walls were dozens of feet away from the platform and the only thing near them was a teleporter and a set of stairs leading up. However, there was a pile of desks blocking the path.

"What the, is this the top?" Junpei asked. "Guess not, since the stairs are there."

Yukari walked up to where the desks were. "Ahhh!" She suddenly screamed after getting pushed backward. "There's some kind of force here preventing me from going any further."

Makoto walked to the desks and slowly moved his palm forward. It was pushed back when it met with something invisible.

"Guess this is the end for us," Makoto surmised.

Junpei then moved to the edge of the platform and went down on his knees. He slowly crept forward until he was able to look down over the edge. All he saw was a dark bottomless pit.

"Helllooooo, can you hear me, Kirijo-senpai?" Junpei shouted into the abyss, creating an echo.

" _I can hear you just fine, Iori,"_ Mitsuru replied from the transceiver. _"Seeing as how we can't go any further, you should return to the lobby."_

The three used the teleporter and was brought back into the lobby.

"Welcome back," Akihiko greeted. "I hope this isn't the end of the line because I haven't got a chance to fight the Shadows in Tartarus, yet." He then punched his palm in frustration.

"We'll continue to visit Tartarus as scheduled," Mitsuru said. "Something may happen that will allow us to go further. So, until then, we will continue to use the opportunity to train in case another powerful Shadow shows itself outside of Tartarus."

When Mitsuru mentioned a powerful Shadow, Makoto suddenly remembered the mysterious boy's warning. If another strong Shadow was going to appear, then they need all the training they could get.

* * *

**Wednesday May 6, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

When Makoto walked to school, he felt his fatigue catching up to him. Even though the three of them were so Gung-ho last night, they quickly collapsed in exhaustion when they got back to the dorm. A few hours later, Makoto was still feeling its effect and it became hard for him to concentrate. Luckily, his body remembered the path to school so he relied on it and remained oblivious to most of his surroundings. Despite that, he was still somehow able to identify Girl A and Girl B talking when he got neared the gate.

"Golden Week is over," Girl B said with a sigh. "I'm pretty sad…You know, rabbits can die from sadness."

"Okay, first, you're not a rabbit," Girl A said while raising her index finger. "And second, that's just a rumor."

"What? No way! I thought it was scientific fact…But speaking of being sad, I saw an elementary school kid at Naganaki Shrine the last time I visited. She looked so sad playing all by herself. I felt sorry for her."

_"A lonely girl, huh. I know how that feels."_

* * *

**10:05 A.M. - Class 2-F**

Makoto had Chemistry class today so the teacher was Ounishi. She wore a white lab coat and a purple skirt. She had glasses on and her hair was tied up to look more formal.

"I don't feel like teaching today," she said with a sigh. "I was watching T.V. last night, and there was a special on weight loss. _The more you drink, the thinner you get!_ Yeah, right! What about the osmotic pressure, huh? It's misinformation, but people believe what they see on T.V. You remember that craze about the soap that makes you thinner? That was more bull. Soap is but fatty acid salt. You know how soap works, right? You look like you know the answer, Yuki-kun so surprise me."

Makoto stood up when his name was called.

"Is soap acidic, basic, or neutral?" She asked.

Makoto was sure that he never learned anything about soap. Luckily, for him Ounishi gave him three choices so all he had to do was guess right. He played a counting game in his mind and decided to go with the third choice.

"…Basic."

"You got it. I guess you're smarter than you look," she said with admiration. "Human skin is slightly acidic, so rubbing a base on it can irritate your skin. You know those pH-balanced _soaps_? They're most likely synthetic detergents, since soaps are basic. Don't believe everything you see on T.V., kids! All right, moving on…"

Makoto sat back down and silently sighed. He wondered if the classes here were hard or that they just like to ask seemingly random questions.

* * *

**Thursday May 7, 2009** **7:12 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

When Makoto returned to the dorm, he was surprised to see Yukari, Junpei, Mitsuru and Akihiko all sitting in the lounge. It was rare for the four of them to be in the same room. Yukari was painting her nails, Junpei was playing a game on his PSP, Mitsuru was reading a book and Akihiko was stitching his gloves.

"S'up, dude?" Junpei greeted. "Hey, have you noticed how many of those freaks there are in town lately? Other than that, nothing's been going on. Man, talk about boring. We're going to Tartarus today, right?"

"Maybe I should come along," Akihiko said as he took a break from stitching his gloves. "I'm dying of boredom, too."

"Akihiko, are you trying to make me angry?" Mitsuru said in a threatening tone. She didn't even lift her eyes from her book.

"Uh…never mind," Akihiko said with a sigh.

"We will be going to Tartarus again tonight," Mitsuru said. "We have to make sure that the blockage is still there. If it is, we will just use that visit as a training expedition."

Later that night, they went to Tartarus and saw that the staircase to the seventeenth floor was still blocked.

* * *

**Friday May 8, 2009** **7:00 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

Today, only Mitsuru and Akihiko were in the lounge when Makoto got back.

"Welcome back," Mitsuru greeted. "You know, it's odd how quiet it's been."

"You're referring to the Shadows, I take it?" Akihiko asked.

"It's been a month since the last attack, yet I'm certain that won't be the last time they appear outside of Tartarus."

"True. Lately, it seems like The Lost are everywhere. So, something must be going on."

"Are we going to Tartarus tomorrow?" Makoto asked Mitsuru.

"I was planning on it, but seeing as how we can't go any further, we should wait until another day. You could use the break."

"I see." Makoto then walked back to his room thinking how it was better that they be at the dorm should something happen tomorrow night.

* * *

**Saturday May 9, 2009** **3:12 A.M. - Minatodai Dorm Rooftop**

Three angels stood on the edge of the rooftop as they watched the mostly sleeping city. They were waiting for the arrival of their companion who had left to find an important object. About ten minutes later, a glowing light appeared on the rooftop and out stepped the female angel with long green hair.

"Did you get it?" The golden haired angel asked.

"Yes, it was where you said it would be." The female angel took out a glass orb the size of a baseball from her pocket. It was faintly glowing white.

"So, will that tell us if _he_ is the one?" The blue haired angel asked.

"This was a special object that _he_ left behind that had only ever reacted to _his_ power," the golden haired angel replied. "If that child is the one, then it will show a similar reaction." He took the orb and the four of them slowly moved down the building until they were looking into Makoto's room. The angel teleported into the room and moved the orb near Makoto's body. At first, the orb showed no change, but it then began glowing brightly.

The angels teleported again and were back on the roof.

"Then he really is…" The female angel said.

"He is clearly the one," the angel with red haired determined. "Although, the son of the Night Queen stills bothers me."

"I am as well, but it doesn't change anything," the golden haired angel said. "We can only watch him from afar and wait until the ordeal is over. In the event that any of us encounters him, we must not mention our mission. I feel that he is still too young to understand his destiny. We might have to make contact should any of _them_ appear."

"Do you think the humans will survive The Fall?" The female angel asked.

"With what I have seen, there is a very unlikely chance that they will. We can only pray that they somehow make it through."

"Well, at least we have found what we were looking for," the blue haired angel said. "The only thing left to do is wait. What's only a few more months compared to the thousands of years we spent looking for him?"

* * *

**7:50 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

"Hey." Akihiko waved at Makoto when he saw him. "I think this is the first time we actually met in the morning."

"That's true. Don't you usually work out in the morning?"

"You heard that from Mitsuru? Well, that's right. I usually train until seven o' clock before leaving for school. Today though, I trained a little longer because my arm was feeling better."

"Recently, I've been doing an early morning run as well."

"Is that so? We should run together sometime. I also heard that you joined the kendo club and that you were a national champion. I'd love to challenge someone like you to a match."

"Yeah, me too."

"Serious athletes are all the same," Akihiko said with a laugh. "We are always looking for stronger opponents in order to reach our potential."

* * *

**3:01 P.M. - Class 2-F**

When classes were over, Makoto decided to go home early to prepare himself for a possible ordeal tonight. He had a quick dinner and went to bed at around 8 p.m. The only thing left to do was wait.

* * *

**Dark Hour - Minatodai Dorm Command Room**

Mitsuru was sitting on a sofa while she tinkered with a device that looked like a radio on the table. A static noise could be heard from the object. After a while, Mitsuru sighed as Akihiko walked into the room.

"You're still at it?"

"Yeah. You never know when the enemy might appear." Mitsuru leaned back into the sofa and took a break from her search.

"But, I thought you couldn't scan outside of Tartarus?"

"To be honest, I lack the power. Maybe this is the best Penthesilea can do in terms of data gathering…Although, the power of Persona seems to be much broader than I thought. We've even have someone like Yuki who has multiple Personas and can switch them in the middle of battle. Is the Persona power continuously evolving or is it that Yuki is simply special? It hasn't been that long since his awakening, either."

"I have to admit, I was surprised too. Just what are the limits of his potential?"

Mitsuru didn't answer him, but returned to her search. "Huh?...It's a Shadow!" She exclaimed as she stopped moving the dial.

"What? You actually found one?" Akihiko moved closer to the radio to see if he could hear anything.

"Wait, something's not right. The reading is too big. We've never encountered anything like-."

"You mean, it's one of _those_?"

"…It must be."

"Well then, this is gonna be fun," Akihiko said with a large grin. "I'll wake up the others."

Mitsuru nodded as Akihiko walked to the console and pressed a button. A blaring sound resounded throughout the dorm like an alarm.

A few minutes later, Makoto, Junpei and Yukari walked into the room.

"We're here," Yukari announced.

"Where is it? I'll rip it a new one!" Junpei said as he clenched his fist.

"We've detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus," Mitsuru explained. "We don't know for sure, but we think it's another big one. We have to defeat any of them we find, as quickly as possible. Most people don't know the Dark Hour exists. But, if half the city is destroyed, there will be panic. That must be avoided at all costs."

"In other words, we need to kick some ass, right? Well, count me in!" Junpei pointed a thumb at himself.

"Junpei…" Yukari said with a sigh and shook her head.

"Akihiko, you stay here and wait for the Chairman," Mitsuru said.

"Wha-? Are you kidding? I'm going!"

"You still need to recover. You'll just be a hindrance."

"Tch!"

"They'll fare better than you, in your current state. Have faith in them, Akihiko. They're ready. You'll get your chance. But for now, wait for the Chairman."

"Dammit!" Akihiko slammed his fist onto the console.

"Relax! I've got it covered!" Junpei reassured him.

"I guess I've got no choice." Akihiko turned to Makoto. "You're in charge for this operation."

"Him again?!" Junpei exclaimed.

"He has proven to be an effective leader so it makes sense for him to be the leader in this operation," Mitsuru explained. "We're counting on you, Yuki."

"Yeah," Makoto replied with a nod.

"Heh, looks like you're stuck playing leader again," Junpei said in a solemn tone. "Sucks to be you."

"You should let the three of them go first," Akihiko said to Mitsuru. "If you're providing backup out there, you'll need time to get ready, right?"

"Okay, wait for me in front of the station," she ordered the junior members. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Got it," Yukari said with a nod. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

**Iwatodai Station**

After arriving at the station, the three waited for Mitsuru on the steps near the entrance. Makoto and Junpei were thirsty so they went to get something at the vending machine. However, when they remembered that electronics didn't work during the Dark Hour, they went to the nearby convenience store and took two drinks. They left the payment on the cashier counter.

"Where is she?" Yukari asked as she looked up at the eerie green sky.

"She'll be here soon," Junpei said before taking a drink from his bottle.

"There's a full moon tonight…But, it looks creepier during the Dark Hour."

Makoto looked up at the moon and recalled the mysterious boy's warning. He learned that on nights where there was a full moon, he would face difficult challenges. So far, it seems that the boy was right about something happening. As to whether the challenge was going to be difficult, he had to wait and see.

"Huh? What the?" Junpei stood up when he saw flashing lights and the sound of an engine approaching them. Mitsuru appeared on a white motorcycle with a piece of equipment on the back seat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said after she took off her helmet. "Listen carefully. Tonight, I'll be providing support from here. Everything else is the same. The Shadow is currently located inside a monorail, not far from the station. To get there, you'll have to walk on the tracks."

"Are you serious?!" Junpei exclaimed. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Don't worry, no electronic equipment is operable during the Dark Hour, including the monorails.

"But, your bike…"

"It's special," Mitsuru said as a matter of fact. "Now, if circumstances change, I'll notify you immediately. Let's get started."

"Okay," Yukari said.

"L-Let's do this!" Junpei said with uncertainty.

* * *

The party walked deeper into the station until they saw the train tracks and began heading southbound on the metal walkway that bordered the tracks.

_"There's a monorail about 200 meters ahead,"_ Mitsuru announced. _"You have to stop the Shadows before they harm the passengers. Hurry!"_

They jogged down the walkway looking for the monorail. On the way, Makoto noticed how bright and clear the sky was. In the distance, he could see the tall tower of Tartarus. It remained imposing even though it was so far away.

After a few minutes, they reached a maroon colored monorail that remained stationed on the tracks. It was quiet and dark and there were no signs of any life in it.

"This is it, right?" Yukari asked.

_"Can you all hear me?"_ Mitsuru asked.

"Yes, I can hear you clearly. We just got here, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

_"The readings are definitely coming from that monorail. Proceed with caution and stay together."_

"Got it."

"Heheh, my Persona's just begging to be used!" Junpei said as he placed a hand on his evoker.

The three moved to a metal ladder that led up to an open door on the side of the train. Yukari attached her bow to her back and began climbing the ladder. When she almost reached the top, she suddenly stopped.

"Don't look!" Yukari warned them as she placed a hand on her skirt in an attempt to cover her underwear.

"Did you see it?" Junpei whispered and nudged Makoto in his side.

"Pink," Makoto calmly replied.

An arrow then flew down and landed near their foot.

"Whoa!" Junpei exclaimed with a jump. He then looked at Makoto and gave him a thumbs up. "Heheh, okay it's our turn."

After Makoto made it inside the train, he noticed it was mostly empty except for a standing black coffin on the side.

Junpei walked over to it and examined it. "This poor stiff must be a passenger. He's been Transmogged, huh. Creepy. So guys like him don't remember a thing, right? It's probably better that way."

"Huh, wait a minute." Yukari suddenly stopped in her tracks. "We're not at a station, but the doors are wide-." Before she could finish, the doors of the train began to close. Junpei ran to the nearest door and tried to keep it opened, but the act proved futile as it closed shut with a bang.

"Ow, my fingers!" Junpei pulled back his hand and looked at them. "They're all jacked up!" Contrary to what Junpei had said, his fingers didn't suffer any significant damages.

_"What's wrong?"_ Mitsuru asked, sounding very alarmed. _"What happened?"_

"It looks like we're trapped inside," Yukari replied.

_"It must be the Shadow. It knows you're there. Be ready for anything! Proceed with extreme caution."_

"Roger," Makoto said. "Okay let's move."

The three of them opened the door leading to the next car and stepped through. This car was like the one they had been in, empty, but for a few coffins.

"What the heck? I don't see any Shadows," Junpei complained.

"Let's keep moving," Makoto ordered.

They continued to the next car and saw the same thing.

"It's so quiet it's creepy," Yukari muttered.

They walked to the next door, but before they reached it, Makoto came to a quick stop.

"Wait!" Makoto could hear Yukari gasped as a Shadow fell down in front of them. It was the hairy flying type with the crown.

"There it is!" Junpei shouted as he moved toward the Shadow.

The door leading to the next car opened when the Shadow turned around and it left through it.

_"Wait!"_ Mitsuru ordered. _"Something's not right. The enemy is acting strangely."_

"But, if we don't go after it, we're gonna lose it!" Junpei protested.

_"Yuki, what do you think?"_ Mitsuru asked.

"As far as I know, Shadows don't run away so we should be careful."

"Who needs your advice!?" Junpei exclaimed. "We can beat that thing no problem! Hell, I"ll do it myself!" He ran to the next car without any hesitation.

"Junpei, wait!" Yukari shouted.

_"Watch out!"_ Mitsuru warned. _"Behind you!"_

Two Shadows dropped down behind them. One was the hairy type and the other was a new one. It looked like a giant upside down pink hand with what looked like a hand-stitched head on the wrist.

"Take them out, now!" Makoto ordered.

Yukari drew an arrow and shot down the flying Shadow before it could do anything.

The hand Shadow snapped its fingers and summoned a fire attack where Makoto was standing.

He quickly avoided it and sliced the Shadow in two.

"This is just what the enemy wanted," Yukari said with a sigh when the battle was over.

_"We have no choice,"_ Mitsuru said. _"You have to go after him, or you'll be picked off, one by one."_

"Dammit, Stupei! What are you thinking?" Yukari stomped her foot down angrily.

_"From what I can tell, he's only a few cars ahead."_

"Okay, we'll catch up to-."

Two more hand Shadows appeared from the next car blocking their way. "Gah! Get out of the way!" Yukari shouted as another flying Shadow appeared behind them.

"Takeba-san, take care of the one behind us," Makoto said.

"Got it." Yukari shot down the Shadow while Makoto defeated the two hand Shadows in rapid succession.

"Let's move."

The two ran into the next car, but they saw nobody there.

"Junpei's not in this car, either." Yukari sighed and shook her head. "He should know it's too dangerous to go alone. Don't you think he's acting weird? Did you say something to upset him, Yuki-kun?

"No idea."

"Well, we can ask him once we've caught up to him."

The door to the next car opened and in walked four hand Shadows.

"We should summon our Personas."

Makoto called Orpheus while Yukari called Io. Orpheus burned the two on the left and Io shredded the two on the right with her wind attack. When they were done, they moved to the next car and saw Junpei and Hermes surrounded by several hand and flying hairy Shadows.

"There he is! Shoot! He's surrounded! We've gotta help him!" Yukari moved up to where the battle was. "Junpei!"

"I've got it under control! Take this, you freak of nature!" Junpei was swinging his sword wildly while Hermes was punching the Shadows closest to him.

Makoto and Yukari entered the brawl and were able to quickly save Junpei.

"See! That's what happens when you don't listen!" Yukari shouted before calming down. "So, are you alright?"

"O-Of course I am. I was doing just fine." Junpei brushed the dirt off his jacket and pants.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's save the argument for another time," Makoto said as he got between the two of them. "We have more important things to deal with."

_"Be careful, you three,"_ Mitsuru suddenly said. _"I don't detect any movement, buy stay alert!"_

The three of them looked around the car until the train began to rumble loudly and moved forward.

"Whoa, what the?" Junpei said as he tried to keep his balance. "Why're we moving?"

_"It seems the monorail is under the enemy's control,"_ Mitsuru explained.

"What do you mean, _it seems_?" Yukari asked.

The train sped up and it was probably now moving about fifty miles per hour.

"Uh, this doesn't look good," Junpei said.

_"If we can't stop that thing, it'll crash into another train!"_ Mitsuru warned.

"WHAT!" Yukari screamed. "Oh, God! What are we going to do?" She looked back and forth looking extremely stressed out.

_"Calm down and listen. I sense a strong presence in the front car. That must be the one we're after. You'll have to defeat it to stop the train!"_

When she was done, more flying Shadows dropped down in front of them.

"What kind of messed-up ride is this?" Junpei asked as he and the other two attacked the Shadows.

_"You don't have much time!"_ Mitsuru said after they defeated the Shadows. _"Run, you have about 8 minutes before contact!"_

The party then moved to the next car and the train was noticeably moving faster.

"H-Hey, we're gaining speed!" Yukari noticed as more hand Shadows appeared in front of them.

"Move!" Makoto shouted before he attacked the Shadows.

Yukari and Junpei followed suit. When they were finished, more Shadows appeared from the rear car.

"Forget about them, let's just go forward." Makoto ordered.

The party ran to the next car and saw that it was occupied by over a dozen Shadows.

Makoto didn't flinch and continued moving. "Break through!"

The three ran forward and attacked any Shadow that got in the way. They had to be careful though because one mistake would make them slip and fall. After almost a minute, they made it to the next car with only minor injuries.

"There it is." Junpei pointed a finger at the large Shadow in the car.

It looked like a woman wearing a red masquerade mask. Her entire right side was black while her left side was white. Her hair was fused with the left and right sides of the car.

_"Is that how she's controlling the train?"_ Makoto thought. Behind her, he could see the train's control room.

"What the hell? Is this the friggin' boss?" Junpei asked as he readied his sword.

"We're in the front car so it's gotta be!" Yukari replied and drew an arrow.

" _Hurry!"_ Mitsuru screamed. _"You have a little more than 6 minutes!"_

"You guys attack it while I cover our rear," Makoto ordered. He and Orpheus began attacking the Shadows that were getting through the rear door.

Yukari, Junpei, Hermes, and Io all charged at the large Shadow, but they couldn't go any further. The Shadow had released a wind attack that prevented them from coming any closer.

" _That Shadow has no weakness, but it isn't strong against anything else either,"_ Mitsuru said. _"Find a way to break through."_

Yukari shot an arrow at the Shadow, but it dropped straight down when it entered the wall of wind.

Io and Hermes released their elemental attacks, but the wall cancelled out the attacks too.

"Dammit, nothing's working," Junpei said.

"It looks like it's trying to buy some time until we crash," Yukari said.

"What?" Makoto turned around and was hit by the large Shadow's long arm. He was sent flying out of the train's door.

"Yuki-kun!" Yukari hurried and grabbed Makoto's hand before he flew too far. With her other hand, she grabbed onto the door's side. The quick speed of the train made it hard for her to hold on so her fingers fell off the door one by one until she too flew out the door.

"Yuka-tan!" Junpei was able to grab Yukari's wrist with one hand in time and a pole with another one. He was holding on for dear life as the other two were hanging perilously outside. He couldn't pull them in because the large Shadow was now using the wind to blow them out. Their Personas couldn't help them because they were busy dealing with the minor Shadows entering the car.

Makoto could feel Yukari's grip loosening as the powerful wind caused by the train's acceleration was striking them fiercely. He knew that there wasn't much time left so he had to quickly take action. He began thinking for a few seconds until he found a solution. _"We have to distract that Shadow for a moment."_ He carefully grabbed his evoker with his free hand and fired it at his temple.

"Titania, Queen of Fairies!" Shards of light appeared and then there was an attractive young blond woman in a green dress. Her large translucent fairy wings were beating rapidly as it kept her levitated. "Takeba-san, when I say so, order Io to release a wind attack against the large Shadow."

"O-Okay."

Titania then flew over the train and entered the car from the opposite door.

"Now!" Makoto shouted.

Io stopped attacking the minor Shadows and turned its attention to the large one.

Titania moved to her side and the two of them released a wind attack to push against the large Shadow's wind.

"Junpei, pull us in now," Makoto said.

While the wind was no longer pushing them out, Junpei was able to drag them back inside the car. He was breathing rapidly after the two were safely on aboard. "Okay, now what?"

"Can Io hold on for a moment, alone?" Makoto asked Yukari.

"I think so. What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me." Makoto recalled Titania and summoned Oberon. He pointed to the wall where one of the large Shadow's wings was fused in. "Use your electric attack."

Oberon glowed with static electricity and he released it into the wall. The large Shadow let out a cry and Oberon attacked the other wall. There was an even louder cry this time as the large Shadow's wind attack came to a stop. "Now, attack it while it has its guard down. Junpei, you and me will fend off the smaller Shadows."

"You got it."

Junpei and Makoto moved to attack the Shadows that had entered the car.

Yukari and the remaining Personas released attacks after attacks to the large one. They didn't let up as the large Shadow didn't even have a chance to retaliate or defend itself.

Eventually, the large Shadow let out a large wailing cry and disappeared along with the other Shadows.

"Did we make it in time?" Junpei looked out of the window. "Hey! Why are we still moving?" The train seemed to have sped up even faster than when the large Shadow was there.

"We're going too fast!" Yukari shouted. "We have to put on the brake or else!"

They moved into the control room and saw many levers and switches.

" _What are you waiting for?"_ Mitsuru asked. _"You have about 30 more seconds before you collide with the train ahead!"_

"Dammit! I don't know how to stop this thing!" Junpei placed both hands onto his head.

"Kyaah!" Yukari shouted when she fell to the floor.

_Pull the third lever from the right._

Makoto suddenly heard a female voice in his head. Without even questioning what he'd heard, he ran up to the lever and pulled it without any hesitation. The train was noticeably slowing down, but he wasn't sure it will stop in time. From the front, he could now see the other train as it grew bigger and bigger.

" _10 seconds left!"_ Mitsuru announced.

" _8 seconds!"_

" _6 seconds!"_

" _5 seconds!"_

"Grab onto something!" Makoto ordered as he grabbed onto the nearest pole.

Junpei and Yukari grabbed the poles closest to them.

" _3!"_

" _2!"_

" _1!"_

Makoto closed his eyes and braced himself for the crash. However, when he heard nothing, he opened his eyes. He could see that the other train was only a mere few inches away from theirs.

"D-Did we stop?" Junpei asked.

"I-I think so," Yukari replied as she let go of the pole.

Makoto let out a long and heavy sigh of relief.

" _Is everybody alright?"_ Mitsuru asked.

"Uh, y-yeah, we're okay," Yukari answered. "Ha, haa…My knees are shaking."

"Dude…I'm like drenched in sweat," Junpei gasped as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

" _I'm so glad you're safe,"_ Mitsuru said with a sigh. _"I'm sorry I couldn't do more on my end. Regardless though, I don't detect any more Shadows. You guys did a great job, so come on home."_

"By the way, how did you know which one was the brake?" Yukari asked Makoto.

"Uh, lucky guess."

"You saved me again, thanks."

"Are you shitting me?" Junpei shouted. "Ah, whatever. Wanna grab a bite to eat? I'm freaking hungry!"

Makoto and Yukari looked at each other and seemed to have come to the same decision.

"Yeah."

The three of them headed back to the station. By then, the Dark Hour was over and they went to a family restaurant that was opened 24 hours. Mitsuru then joined them and paid for the meal.

* * *

**12:15 A.M. - Minatodai Dorm Command Room**

Akihiko and Ikutsuki were sitting at the consoles when they heard a beeping noise. Akihiko pressed a button on his right. "Akihiko here."

_"This is Mitsuru. We've successfully completed the operation. The monorail didn't sustain any noticeable damage."_

"Thank you, Kirijo-kun," Ikutsuki said. "When I'd heard they hijacked a monorail, I feared the worst. Well done. Now, I don't have to worry about tomorrow's headlines."

_"The team did a great job. They're learning quickly."_

"But, what are the Shadows up to?" Akihiko asked. "Taking over a monorail, this is getting out of hand."

"I'll be looking into the matter," Ikutsuki said.

_"Does this mean…it's begun?"_ Mitsuru asked.

"Hmm…Let's not jump to any conclusions. For now, we should study their behavior for patterns or clues. We cannot afford to always wait for them to make the first move."

_"If I had more power, things wouldn't be so difficult for others."_

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're doing fine. More importantly, do you have anything to drink, Sanada-kun?" Beads of sweat poured down Ikutsuki's forehead.

"Huh? Why do you look so tired, Ikutsuki-san? Wait…Don't tell me that bicycle outside is yours!"

"Boy, am I gonna be sore tomorrow!"

* * *

**?**

When Makoto opened his eyes, he found that he had been transported to another dream like world. He couldn't see anything, but the darkness around him.

_"This is beginning to become a common occurrence,"_ he thought.

The last thing he remembered was going to sleep after returning to the dorm. He didn't even know how he got here. He looked around and realized that this world was pretty much like the one where he met the old man in the wheelchair. There was the same powerful pressure in the room that threatened to pulverize his body.

_"I don't think I'll last very long if I stay here any longer."_

However, there was no light in the area and he didn't know which way he should go to leave. Just when he thought he should just wander aimlessly until he hit something, he felt another presence nearby.

Whoever or whatever it is, Makoto could feel its powerful presence from just standing where he was. The pressure in the room seemed to have gotten a lot stronger and he felt his energy was depleting a lot faster than before.

"Is somebody there?" Makoto could hear his voice echo continuously in the room as if he was in a cave. There was no reply to his question, but he did feel something like a strong draft began blowing around him.

"Here I was thinking that an old friend had come to visit, but to think I would meet a human," A very soft, but eerie voice said from the darkness.

Makoto could clearly hear the voice amidst the deafening silence.

"Not who I would expect to be the first visitor of this dark world after thousands of years."

_"Where's it coming from?"_ Makoto tried to pinpoint the voice, but it sounded like it was resounding from all directions.

"Very interesting, you indeed carry the smell of _death_ , in more ways than one." The voice let out a faint chuckle.

"Who are you and where are you?" Makoto turned his body around and continued to search where the voice came from. His heart began beating faster as a small drop of terror was instilled in his body. His senses were telling him that he shouldn't be here and he had to get out as quickly as possible before something horrible would happen.

"Hmmm? It seems like you can't see anything judging by your amusing and futile attempt to find me. This place is not for any mere mortal to tread upon, especially for those that live by the light."

"Then, where _is_ this place?" Makoto stopped moving and tried to concentrate on the voice.

"This…is the world of the dead!" The voice responded in a loud ghastly tone.

Makoto involuntary shuddered as he realized the grave predicament that he was in now.

"I guess I'll take pity on you and give you a little light so we can have a normal conversation face to face."

Makoto heard a finger snapped and the area around him began to brighten up. He was first able to see his hands, then his body. The light had only illuminated about twenty feet around him and he still couldn't see where the other person was.

"What? Still can't see me? Then how about now?"

The area about thirty feet in front of Makoto began to illuminate until he was able to see what looked like a person in a white robe sitting on a white horse. However, he immediately realized it wasn't any normal person and horse that he was looking at. The horse was larger than any horse he had ever seen. It stood about ten feet tall and its eyes were an eerie red. What looked like white smoke was surrounding its feet, making it seemed like it was standing on thin air.

Makoto was startled when he saw that the rider's face was a skull with piercing red eyes that looked at him with such intensity that he felt like he could shatter into pieces any second now. The rider was about seven feet tall and he had a golden quiver with many arrows on his back. There was also a golden crown decorating his hairless skull. With his skeletal right hand, he gripped the horse's reins and in his left was a large golden bow.

When Makoto got a complete look at the rider, he subconsciously trembled and moved a few inches away from him.

"What are you?"

"I am PESTILENCE, the White Rider!" The rider replied in a loud thunderous voice. He began to glow white as a powerful surge of energy erupted from his body knocking Makoto back.

_"White Rider?"_ Makoto recalled hearing about it in class once."Then, you're one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?" He now knew why his senses were telling him to get away. He was in the presence of something he couldn't even fathomed, an all powerful being. This must be the warning he was given over a month ago.

"Correct. The day that I am summoned into your world is the day that will mark the beginning of the end. The humans may be safe from my clutches for a while, but you however, are doomed the moment you stepped into this world."

Makoto could feel Pestilence's energy increasing and he knew that a fight was about to begin.

"It has been interesting and I'm sad that we have to end things like this, but this is how it's going to be."

"Wait!" Makoto shouted. "I didn't even want to be here so couldn't you just let me go?"

"True, you didn't consciously choose to enter this place. It was the one within you that has brought you here. Blame your own misfortune, child. And FAREWELL!"

Makoto quickly moved away, but was immediately struck in the shoulder by one of Pestilence's arrows.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" A surge of pain erupted from the entry point and spread throughout Makoto's body. It felt like he was on fire as he clutched the area near the arrow. He could see bright red blood dripping down his chest. Biting down on the pain, he knew that he couldn't run away so like a mouse backed into a corner by a cat, he had nothing else to lose by attacking back. However, he didn't have his evoker with him or his katana. He was essentially armless.

_"If only I just had a sword."_

"That's an impressive look you have," Pestilence said as he saw Makoto's intense determined gaze. "It's a shame that I have to kill someone such as you, but it also means that I will greatly enjoy our game." He quickly drew an arrow and fired it at Makoto who barely avoided it. Undeterred, he continued to fire arrows after arrows at Makoto.

All the arrows had missed its targets as Makoto relied on his instincts to dodge them. However, Makoto couldn't keep it up as his movements slowed down and was struck once more in the area near the first arrow.

"Tch," Makoto hissed as a new wave of pain burned his body. He suddenly felt dizzy and his breathing became rapid. A small shiver ran through his body as he felt the room's temperature dropped a few degrees. There was something strange happening to his body. He was getting weaker by something else other than the pain inflicted by the arrows.

"I see the effects are beginning to kick in," Pestilence observed.

"What effects?" Makoto felt like it was getting harder to concentrate on Pestilence for some reason.

"Just like the meaning of my name, I bring infectious diseases to the world. The arrows I use are not ordinary arrows. They are full of poison and they will quickly contaminate your body with all the world's diseases. Can you feel it? Your body is succumbing to the virus spreading inside you, which will kill you before I kill you myself."

_"Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse."_ Whatever hope Makoto had of getting out alive was quickly dissipating. He found it ironic that as his chance of survival gets smaller, his drive to fight back increases. _"There's still something I can do. It might be difficult, but I should still be able to summon a Persona even without an Evoker."_

Pestilence released another arrow when he saw Makoto's body glowed in a blue aura.

Makoto concentrated his mind like he never did before and shouted, "Orpheus!" To his relief, Orpheus appeared and immediately struck the arrow away with his lyre.

"Hoohhh, this has become more interesting so don't disappoint me now, child!" Pestilence released volleys after volleys of arrows.

Orpheus struggled to keep up the defensive maneuver because the speed that Pestilence was firing his arrows was at a whole another level.

Makoto couldn't even see the entire firing motion. It was as if every time Pestilence grabbed an arrow from his quiver, it shot at Makoto immediately after. To make matters worse, his supply of arrows seemed to be infinite.

* * *

**Minatodai Dorm Rooftop**

On this cold silent night when Makoto was undergoing an ordeal, four angels were huddled around a circular rift in space, showing the events currently transpiring in the world of the dead. They could see Makoto's battle with Pestilence inside the rift like a movie being played on television.

"This kid sure is unlucky to actually come into contact with Pestilence," the blue haired angel said in a serious tone. "I guess he really is special."

"What should we do?" The female angel with green hair asked. "If we leave him there, then he will certainly die."

"This matter is entirely separate from The Fall so we can intervene," the red haired angel advised.

"You're right," the golden haired angel agreed with a nod. "Now that we know that he is the one, we can't let him die. We won't be interfering with The Fall so we can help him. For now, one of us will assist him. Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it." The blue haired angel raised his hand. "I think I'm the best one to handle Pestilence."

"Very well, if it proves too much for you, then call us. Remember, no mention of The Fall or his destiny."

"Understood." The blue haired angel saluted the golden haired angel and disappeared.

"Tell the child, that help is coming," the golden haired angel requested of the female angel.

"I'm on it."

"Let's pray that he gets out of this ordeal alive."

* * *

**World of the Dead**

After a few seconds of more target practice, Makoto saw a small delay in Pestilence's next attack. This opening was the chance he was waiting for so he decided it was time to counterattack.

"Get him, now!" Makoto ordered.

Orpheus then summoned a large fireball over his head and threw it at Pestilence who didn't evade and was enveloped by the powerful flames.

Hoping that it would do some damage, Makoto took the chance to take a breather. It didn't last long as an arrow shot through the flames and pierced straight into Orpheus' forehead. "Aaahhh!" Makoto grabbed his forehead in an attempt to contain the pain as Orpheus disappeared from the battlefield.

"That feels quite nice," Pestilence said as the flames evaporated into the air and he fanned himself with his bony hand. "I hope that you're not finished yet."

Clenching his teeth, Makoto summoned his next Persona. "Oberon, it's your turn."

Oberon appeared and his body began to be surrounded by electricity. Flapping his wings with intense speed, Oberon dived straight into Pestilence who disappeared at the last moment. Oberon came to a stop and looked around. Countless arrows that came from all directions then gutted his small body.

Another wave of pain shot through Makoto's body as Oberon disappeared and a stray arrow had pierced his thigh. He fell onto one knee and felt that his energy was nearly depleted from the pain caused by the arrows and the diseases inside his body. Apparently, the horseman could summon arrows instead of just manually firing them.

Pestilence was clearly the most powerful opponent he had ever faced in his life and he didn't think he could hope to win. He was outclassed in both power and speed.

_Hold on for a few more moments. Help is coming._

A female voice suddenly echoed inside his head. Her soothing and calm voice renewed the waning hope he had despite the possibility of his imagination playing tricks on him. However, it was definitely the same voice that had told him about the right lever when the train was running out of control. He clearly heard it then so it was probably the same now as well. _"It's not like I could do anything else, so I guess I'll make one more push."_ Fighting through the pain, he struggled to get on his feet.

"I'm…not…done yet!" Makoto declared, his face extremely haggard.

Pestilence clapped his bony hands. "Your determination is admirable. For that, I'll grant you a quick and painless death the moment this battle ends." He fired a dozen arrows at Makoto.

"Titania!"

The Queen of Fairies appeared and called forth a wall of wind to prevent the arrows from coming any closer. Despite the powerful force of the wind, the arrows were continuing to push through it. A thunderbolt then struck Titania from somewhere above causing the wind to disappear and the arrows continued its trajectory. Titania was struck by the arrows and disappeared.

"Next…Berith!" Makoto could barely say the name as a man in silver armor on a brown horse appeared. With his lance ready, he charged at Pestilence.

The demonic white horse quickly spun around and back kicked Berith and his horse away.

Makoto didn't have the chance to summon another Persona as Pestilence disappeared and reappeared next to him. Before he even got the chance to react, Pestilence grabbed him by the throat and lifted him high up into the air. The icy cold fingers were freezing his body and draining his energy. As Pestilence's grip tightened, Makoto could only feel the intense pressure on his throat and it was on the verge of snapping into pieces. He squirmed around and tried to pull the bony hand off. When his vision began to distort and he was on the brink of blacking out, Pestilence grinned and threw him far away into the distance.

Makoto coughed violently on the ground, grasping for air. His eyelids were getting so heavy that it was hard to keep them opened. His face and skin were a deathly pale white. His Personas were proving futile and they couldn't do anything against this monster.

_"It would've been nice if Kirijo-senpai was here to analyze his weakness...even though he probably has none."_ He smiled at the hopelessness of the situation. _"I guess this it. My final stand."_

With practically no energy left, he decided to call forth his trump card, the monster inside him. At this point, it didn't matter if he couldn't control it so long as it gave him a chance to survive. Makoto looked deep within him and tried to call forth the monster. However, he was shocked when he couldn't find any trace of it. Up until now, Makoto had always felt the monster's presence as it tried to claw its way out especially during a fight. Now, there was simply nothing.

_"Of all the times to be silent."_ Makoto angrily thought.

"Don't tell me you want to call the being that dwells within you?" Pestilence asked with a slight hint of amusement. "Forget about it. It's useless."

"...What?"

"Creatures of Death cannot kill other creatures of Death. It's because we are already dead. That is why the one within you has no desire to fight me. Of course, creatures of Death are like family so there's no reason for any of us to fight in the first place." Pestilence let out a loud cackling laugh.

Makoto lost all energy in his legs and fell down when he realized that he was out of options. Try as he might, there does not appear to be anyway out of the situation. Time had run out and his body had resigned to his fate. _"It's over."_

"It seems that the end has come for you. Farewell, it has been fun." Dozens of arrows flew into the air and dived straight down onto Makoto who just sat in his spot staring blankly at them.

"Not yet!" A voice shouted through the darkness.

The area in front of Makoto glowed a brilliant white light and the first thing he saw out of it was a large pair of golden-feathered wings. The light shattered with a loud explosion, knocking the arrows away. A glowing figure appeared where the light had been and he was garbed in shiny blue steel armor and leggings. In his right hand was a well-polished thin sword that was about four and half foot long. He was levitating off the ground and he looked like he was around seven feet tall. His spiky hair was sky blue and he had a face that resembled the western celebrities he sometimes saw in magazines. "Are you okay?" He asked as he kept his back facing Makoto.

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" Makoto wanted to rub his eyes to make sure that the figure in front of him wasn't an illusion, but he didn't have the energy to even do that.

"I'm the Archangel Raphael, also known as the _Great Healer_." He turned around and gave Makoto a smile. "I'm here to help."

_"First a horseman of the apocalypse and now an Archangel? I'm surprised this isn't a dream."_

"Well, well, well, today has become a day to remember," Pestilence said with a hint of excitement. "It's been a long time, so why now have you decided to visit me?"

"I can't let you kill this, child."

"Why would someone such as you protect a lowly human?...Don't tell me he's..." Pestilence stopped in mid sentence and stared intently at Makoto. Whatever he was looking for, he founded it after a few seconds. "I see now. This boy is actually more special than I gave him credit. Fate sure is interesting."

"So you now know why he must not die."

"I understand," Pestilence said with a nod. "But that's not going to stop me. I am not interested in your battles, Archangel. This is my domain and you are the one intruding. You are free to leave, but the boy stays."

Raphael looked around him as he tried to search for something. "Damn, I was hoping I could escape with him, but it looks like you closed off the exit. And I can't even teleport while in here. Guess there's only one choice." He took his sword and pointed at Pestilence. "I'm going to have to stop you here and now."

"Are you sure?" Pestilence asked with a laugh. "It looks like you are still recovering from _that_ war. You don't have the power to stop me."

"We'll see about that." Raphael turned to Makoto who was completely confused by the exchange between the two powerful entities. "It looks like you're almost done in by the diseases. Let me take care of that." He moved his hand to a few inches away from Makoto's face and bathed him in a bright blue warm light.

Makoto immediately felt the effects and the growing pain in him had subsided and vanished. Newfound warmth and heat spread throughout his body, as he felt it rejuvenating. The only pain he still felt was the numbing sensation left from the three arrows, but he could also feel a faint energy deep within his body and it was growing bigger for every second that passes.

Makoto was impressed by the Archangel who was like a miracle worker capable of healing someone from a near death state to 100% of his health. Yukari's healing had nothing on him.

While Makoto was still protected by the healing aura, he pulled out each of the three arrows with little difficulty. It seemed that the aura was acting like a painkiller so he didn't feel a lot of pain when he pulled them out. He could still however see the small bloody gaping hole left by the arrows.

"That should protect you against his diseases for a while," Raphael said. "You probably have a lot of questions, but let's just focus on the battle here, okay?"

"Of course."

Dozens of questions did circulated in Makoto's mind such as why Raphael was helping him, but he knew better than to think about them when there was something far more important now.

"Just to let you know, in my current condition, we have a less than 10 percent chance of defeating Pestilence."

"Seriously? Then what do you plan on doing?"

"Pestilence is a Death God so he can't be killed. The best we could do is drive him away or make him give up."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"We keep on fighting him till he's satisfied. Trust me, I speak from experience." Raphael didn't look worried at all as he gave Makoto a thumbs up.

"If that's the only way…"

"First we're going to need a weapon for you to use. Despite my appearance, I'm not a combat specialist compared to some of my brethren so I'm going to need your help."

Makoto looked around the area. "There's nothing here I could use."

"You use a katana right?"

"How did you-?"

"Just concentrate on the place where you left it and I'll use my powers to summon it here. Don't worry about Pestilence interfering in the mean time. As you can see, he's in no rush to finish us off."

Makoto looked at Pestilence and from what he could tell; Pestilence seemed relax and didn't show any signs of attacking them.

"Okay, I'll do it then." Makoto closed his eyes and pictured his room. On the platform near his bed, there was a small stand where he left his katana on display. Even in his mind, he could still see the shiny dark blue scabbard housing the sword.

Raphael moved a blue glowing hand over Makoto's head. "Alright, I got it."

A small light appeared in front of Makoto and he then saw Yoshitsune floating in the air. He grabbed it and moved his hand over the scabbard to make sure that it was the real thing. _"Unbelievable."_ Satisfied, he hooked the scabbard to his belt and placed a hand on the handle.

"I'll handle most of the offense while you give me support," Raphael said. "Attack when you get a chance, but don't overdo it. When we advance, stay close to me."

"Alright."

"Then let's begin. Whatever happens, at least know that you'll be the first human to challenge a Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Makoto then followed Raphael as he charged toward the awaiting Pestilence.

Dozens of arrows quickly fired straight at the two. Raphael deflected and blocked the incoming attacks with relative ease. Contrary to what Raphael had stated earlier, he seemed very experience and skilled when he took on the arrows that were incredibly difficult to track. As planned, Makoto had kept close behind Raphael so he didn't worry too much about defending himself. They quickly closed in on Pestilence and Raphael made a quick horizontal cut.

Pestilence evaded the attack by disappearing and reappearing behind Makoto and shot an arrow at him.

Makoto parried the arrow on reflex to avoid a fatal blow.

Raphael subsequently released a powerful gust of wind with the wave of his sword to strike Pestilence.

Makoto summoned Titania and released her own wind attack to increase the power. The combined attack created a powerful torrent of energy that descended onto Pestilence who countered by firing arrows embedded with electricity. The two elemental forces went head to head creating a loud deafening disturbance and the area began to shake violently. Makoto could hear the energy buildup as it reached destructive levels.

"It's going to explode!" Raphael yelled as he grabbed Makoto by his shirt and quickly flew away to safety. The energy erupted into a powerful explosion decimating the area of more than a 30-foot radius. Makoto and Raphael had narrowly avoided it in time by a few seconds. Before they could take a breather, dozens of arrows rained on them from all sides. With no way to protect himself and Makoto, Raphael wrapped his wings over Makoto to shield him from the arrows.

"It seems the child is proving to be quite the handicap for you, eh Archangel?" Pestilence laughed from about twenty feet away from them.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked when Raphael lifted his wings.

"Don't worry about it. Archangels are built very strong." Raphael glowed with yellow light and the arrows disappeared leaving a few small punctured holes. "Let's continue." He flew toward Pestilence and released a flurry of strikes.

Pestilence blocked the attacks with his bow and used it as a blunt weapon to counterattack. The two fell into a heated confrontation as they exchanged blows after blows. They were attacking so fast that parts of their arms were disappearing and reappearing.

Makoto couldn't even get close to them fearing that he would get hacked into pieces so he swiftly moved behind Pestilence and drew his blade. He raised it over his head and was about to do a jumping strike, but an arrow shot out from somewhere behind him and pierced his arm. "Tch."

Makoto jumped back to avoid another incoming arrow and then summoned Oberon who shot out a bolt of electricity at Pestilence. The attack had slightly distracted him who turned his head to face Makoto.

Taking advantage of the opening in Pestilence's defense, Raphael plunged his sword deep into the horseman's abdomen.

Unfazed, Pestilence forced Makoto to move back by raining electric arrows down onto him. He then turned back to Raphael and gave him a smirk. He slightly lifted his right hand and revealed that he was gripping the blade and preventing it from pushing any deeper. "Oooh, close one, but not this time!" He pushed back against the sword and sent Raphael flying away.

In the meantime, Makoto had once again snuck behind Pestilence. He unsheathed his blade with one swift motion and slashed the horse in its side. The cut had caused some damage as the horse whinnied loudly in response and an electric field then surrounded it, knocking Makoto a few feet back.

"You're one sneaky human to catch me off guard like that. Don't think it will happen again."

"Don't count me out, just yet!" Raphael descended onto Pestilence and continued where he left off by unleashing lightning speed thrusts from his sword. His movements had noticeably became faster as Pestilence could do nothing else in response besides defending himself.

Hoping to turn the tide, PESTILENCE enacted his electric field to push the Archangel away, but Raphael enacted a wind field of his own to continue his momentum. As the two superpowers clashed, the area around them shook with so much force that Makoto thought the world they were in was going to explode.

Makoto would've liked to assist Raphael, but he was preoccupied in protecting himself from the countless rain of arrows. Orpheus was with him helping knock the arrows away with his lyre. However, his presence didn't alleviate Makoto's burden since he was still trapped from moving anywhere else.

After about three minutes of continuous dodging and parrying, Makoto felt his body succumbing to fatigue. His movements slowed down and he was struck twice in the thigh, knocking him off his feet. He gripped his bloodied leg as dozens of arrows impaled Orpheus. The arrows then stopped appearing as if Pestilence just wanted to immobilize Makoto.

While Makoto sat on the dark floor and fighting against the pain, he felt that the battle was ending for him. The virus in the air was again taking effect in his body and draining his energy. _"Just when things were starting to look up."_ He pounded his fist angrily onto the floor. He never thought he would say it, but he _needed_ more power. It was then he heard a voice.

_Do you desire my power?_ Somebody whispered in his head.

_Do you desire my power?_ The voice repeated its question in a louder and clearer voice. It wasn't the voice of the monster in him and it wasn't a voice that he had heard before. It sounded more divine and ethereal.

_Do you desire my power?_ After he heard it the third time, Makoto understood what it was asking and what he needed to do. It's not like he had much choice since he was backed into a corner and the only thing he could do to survive was fight back with everything he had.

"Yes, I want your power."

_Then I shall lend you a small portion of my power._

Makoto immediately felt an intense wave of energy enveloping his body. A white aura of light surrounded his body and he could feel a burning heat running through his veins. Different from the dark energy of the monster inside, this energy was like the light that resembled the Archangel's power. Pure, yet destructive. It was unlike any power he had ever felt before and it was beginning to overwhelm his body.

Raphael and Pestilence had noticed the appearance of the extraordinary energy and ceased their fighting. They watched Makoto with both awe and curiosity.

"Has he awakened to his true power?" Raphael muttered.

"Interesting, I'm curious as to what else this child can do." Pestilence summoned about fifty arrows and sent them all flying at Makoto who saw them coming and ran directly into the bombardment.

Makoto wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but he just knew that if he kept still, this newfound power would destroy his body. He had to release the energy so he moved toward Pestilence and tried to dodge some of the arrows on the way. His speed had greatly increased because of the energy and his reaction time had improved allowing him to evaded some of the arrows, but the remaining ones made contact with his body.

Half a dozen arrows punctured Makoto's chest and some had left cuts on his cheeks, arms and legs when he narrowly dodged them. He was high on the energy and it was enough to fight through the intense pain. After he was through the field of arrows, he was only twenty feet away from Pestilence.

"Get out of the way!" Makoto shouted to Raphael who flew away immediately. He then sheathed his blade and jumped high into the air. He kept his right hand on the scabbard and his left hand on the grip as he focused all of the energy he had into the blade. "Take this!" He drew his katana with a loud boom and unleashed a massive white shockwave downward.

Pestilence likely could've dodged the attack, but he stood his ground and took the entire attack head on. The shockwave knocked him and his horse over and they disappeared as if devoured by the light.

When the thunderous roar of the shockwave had past, Makoto and Raphael stood where they were as they waited for Pestilence to reappear. The light and surge of energy had left Makoto's body leaving him extremely exhausted.

After a minute, they heard someone slowly clapping his hands. "That was outstanding, child," Pestilence complimented when he reappeared.

Makoto noticed that there wasn't even a scratch on his body as if he didn't hurt him at all.

"Truly a day to remember," Pestilence continued with a cheerful tone. "For entertaining me for so long, I will allow you to leave. I look forward to see what kind of person you will become in the future."

"...Really?" Makoto asked in disbelief.

"I may be a creature of Death, but I always keep my word. However, know that this isn't over yet. I'm sure my brethren will be interested in _meeting_ you and I will see you again..." Pestilence then disappeared, but they could still hear him laughing maniacally from the darkness.

"Whew, I guess that's over," Raphael said as he wiped his forehead with his arm. "It's about time we leave as well."

"Wait, so can you tell me what's going on now?"

"I'm afraid not. We'll tell you when you're ready."

"I've heard that before," Makoto muttered. _"Did he just say we?"_

"Don't worry," Raphael said with a laugh. "Everything will make sense in due time. See ya." The area around them turned white and the both of them then disappeared.

* * *

**3:02 A.M. - Makoto's Room**

Makoto opened his eyes with a start. For a while, he just stared blankly at the ceiling and wondered if the battle with Pestilence was all a dream. There was a throbbing pain in his shoulders, arms, and thighs. They were all places where the arrows had pierced him. In his left hand, he was gripping tightly to Yoshitsune and he saw its scabbard on the ground.

_"Just as I thought, it wasn't a dream."_

There was a lot he wanted to think about, but he was too tired to try.

_"I'll just think about it tomorrow. I'm beat."_

With a sigh, he sheathed his katana and returned it to the stand. After he gulped down an entire bottle of water in his fridge, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Minatodai Dorm Rooftop**

"So how'd it go?" The golden haired angel asked Raphael when he returned.

"You saw the battle, right? I'm just thankful that nothing worse happened."

"We saw the boy's power," the red haired angel said. "He is beginning to awaken to his destiny."

"It was impressive, even though it currently does not match our power or _theirs_. I can however see that he will become quite powerful once he learns to control the power."

"We have to be even more careful, now," the female angel said. "Pestilence won't be the only one to attack the boy."

"Yes," the golden haired angel said in agreement. "His connection to that world remains because of _him_ so the boy will be dragged down there again. Should another situation like this arise, we will be there to assist him. Raphael, continue your watch."

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my longer chapters which wasn't surprising since there were two major battles in it. As far as battle scenes go, this chapter was one of my favorites for those.


	9. Spring Midterms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of Minatodai Dorm prepare for the year's first major set of exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some terminology in this chapter that people may not know:
> 
> Torii - Red Wooden Gate in Shinto Shrines
> 
> Inari - Shinto Fox God
> 
> Komainu - Lion Dog statues that guards the shrine.
> 
> Neesan/Neechan - Big Sister
> 
> Niisan/Niichan - Big Brother

**Chapter IX: Spring Midterms**

**Sunday May 10, 2009** **3:10 P.M. - Makoto's Room**

On the day after what was like the most energy draining and difficult challenge Makoto had ever faced, he fell into a deep and long slumber, snoozing the day away until he heard a loud rock song echoing throughout his room. With a painful groan, he reached out with his right hand until he grabbed his phone near the bedside counter. He flipped it opened and pressed it to his ear.

"…H..ll.o…?" Because of the fatigue, the greeting came out like someone angrily mumbling something incoherent.

"Hello?" A perky voice responded back. "This is Elizabeth. I'm calling to inform you of a change in Tartarus. I believe a path that was blocked is now open. I thought you might like to know. I wish you a safe journey."

"...Huh?...Tartarus?...Okay…" He closed the phone and went back to sleep, not completely understanding what he was told. If his mind was clearer, he would've wondered how Elizabeth got his number and how did that strange ringtone appeared in his phone.

* * *

**?**

When Makoto opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the large ancient door that he had seen about a month ago.

"Not again," he complained. Before he could even questioned why he was there, an unseen force compelled him towards the door like last time. Feeling mentally weak, he gave in to the force and walked through it, hoping that his life wasn't in any danger.

The door slammed shut with a loud bang that echoed throughout the dark room. Ahead of him, was the old man in the wheelchair who didn't look like he was bothered by the deafening sound at all. Rather, he looked like he was delighted at Makoto's appearance.

"Welcome, it's been a long time hasn't it?" The old man motioned to the black leather chair across from him.

After Makoto sat down, the old man continued in his mysteriously frightening deep tone. "About a month...it may seem long to you, but it is a mere moment in my life."

"Why am I here?" Makoto demanded in a tired tone.

"Direct aren't you?" The old man chuckled. "I heard that you went against Pestilence and survived. Well done my boy." The old man clapped heartily as if he was a proud parent congratulating his son for winning the basketball championships. "Hardly any mortal can come face to face with a Horsemen of the Apocalypse and live. Actually, you might be the only one..."

"I didn't do it alone. I had help."

"You mean that Archangel? True, if not for him then you would have ceased to exist. However, don't sell yourself short. If the battle had continued without you, then the Archangel would have been the one to suffer serious injuries. The power within you is indeed beginning to sprout. Or...should I say _powers_?"

"Do you know about my powers?" Makoto figured that this was the best chance to understand what was going on with his body. First, the dark power and then the light power. It was very different from the Persona powers he and the others had.

"Hmmm..." The old man placed a hand to his chin, falling into a deep thought. "...Maybe."

Makoto let out a sigh, realizing that the people around him don't like to explain anything.

"On the other hand, the Persona power I do know."

"What exactly is it?"

"Simply put, a defense mechanism that humans have. It is like the hidden inner power that they possess. Of course, your _other_ powers are something entirely different."

"You talk a lot about my powers and abilities, but what was it you want from me again?"

"I need you to help me out with something. Only somebody with your abilities can do it. However, you are not yet strong enough to do that I'm afraid."

"Are you related to that Horseman?" Makoto looked around the room and suddenly realized something. "Now that I think about it, this world and that world feels very similar. A fearsome world voided of life that no man should ever enter..."

At Makoto's statement, the old man smile became wider and his piercing red eyes began to glow, which made Makoto involuntary shuddered. He wanted to move away, but his body was frozen in its place. It was like he was meeting Pestilence once again.

"No, I'm not like that Horseman since I'm not a creature of _Death_."

Makoto did not say anything else in response to the old man's words, but he kept his gaze on the old man, hoping to find something.

_"He is incredibly strong though, that I can tell."_

"You look like you have further questions, but this is enough for now. Until next time..."

As the surroundings became white, Makoto suddenly wondered if the old man had any connection with the Archangel. He didn't seem to be surprised at all when he mentioned that Raphael had helped him in his fight. However, Makoto didn't get the chance to ask as he was forcefully ejected from this world.

* * *

**Monday May 11, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

After nearly sleeping a whole day on Sunday, Makoto had almost fully recovered from his fatigue. He had left a little earlier than Junpei and Yukari so he didn't see them as he stepped on the train. At first, he felt uneasy about riding it because of the near death experience he suffered just two days ago. He could swear that the floor was shaking back and forth threatening to knock him off his feet. To take his mind off the problem, he closed his eyes and listened to his mp3 player all throughout the train ride.

Many thoughts about the recent underworld battle continued to circulate his mind. It felt like a dream, but it's all real. Not like anyone would believe him if he told them. To think that a Horseman of the Apocalypse would have his eyes set on him. At least he now knew that the dark being inside him was a creature of Death. He also had people from high places keeping watch over him...probably.

_"I need to get stronger to deal with these type of beings."_ He smiled at the thought. It wasn't long ago when he feared his own strength, but now, he desperately wanted to get stronger. _"I should start getting serious with my training."_ He didn't know what all of these mysterious events meant or what destiny had in store for him, but he decided to concentrate on one problem at a time.

After a few minutes, he forgot about the old man, Pestilence, Shadows, and other strange phenomenon that he couldn't understand while he drowned himself in relaxing classical music. It was so peaceful that he almost missed his stop.

* * *

As he approached the school gates, he felt someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

"Wazzup?" Junpei asked with unusual abundant energy first thing in the morning. "Today is just an ordinary day, huh? That was crazy though, the day before yesterday. I've never had that kind of thrill in my life. Don't you think it's been getting more exciting lately?"

"That's one way to put it," Makoto murmured. _"If only you knew what else I had to go through."_

"We won the battle and saved the city," Junpei continued while ignoring Makoto's depressing response. "Man, I feel like I can take on the world now." He pumped his right arm into the air and screamed, "S.E.E.S. baby!".

* * *

**8:03 A.M. - Class 2-F**

Makoto was sure that he could begin relaxing because of the recent successful mission, but he was reminded of reality when Ekoda made an announcement as soon as class started.

"I'm sure you all remember that midterm exams start next Monday. If you paid attention during class and studied diligently at home, you should have no problems. Of course, the best way to prepare for a difficult exam is to sleep through class, like Iori here."

The class turned their heads to look at Junpei who had his head down on the desk, sleeping peacefully without any concerns. His energy must have quickly depleted after he had the talk with Makoto a few minutes ago.

"If you choose to neglect your duty as a student and waste your life in idleness, then be my guest..."

Junpei's fatigue must have been contagious as most of the students ignored Ekoda and went to sleep. Hopping on the bandwagon, Makoto rested his head on the table and let his consciousness drift away.

* * *

**3:05 P.M.**

During the week before exams began, all of the school clubs' activities including the athletic ones were cancelled so the students would have ample time to study. For Makoto, it didn't really make any difference because he skipped kendo practice most of the time. Today, he would head straight home and study. They weren't schedule to explore Tartarus today so it was prudent that Makoto took this chance and seriously focus on his schoolwork, which have been slightly neglected as of late.

* * *

**Tuesday May 12, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

"Morning," Makoto greeted when he saw Yukari walking to the gate.

"Morning. You hear the news? There've been fewer new cases of Apathy Syndrome the last few days. Senpai said it's probably because we beat that Shadow. Wouldn't that be great if it was true?"

Makoto wondered where did she get her news from and who was even reporting about it. He certainly didn't pay any attention to those kind of things except for what he actually saw as he walked around. She'd probably cared more about the problem than even he did.

"If that was true, then it would be great, but it could just be a coincidence so we shouldn't think too much about it."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. But sometimes you got to be optimistic about some things in life and this Shadow issue is one of them." Yukari nodded her head knowingly while Makoto just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Are you optimistic about the exams?"

"Don't remind me. I'm trying to keep my mind off of that!" She let out a sigh before continuing. "Since we're already on the subject, do you want to study together? We can also invite Junpei too, but I doubt that he'd even want to."

"Uh...Okay. Less work for me I guess."

"Hey, you have to help out too!" Yukari shouted as she pinched Makoto's left cheek until it began swelling in a pinkish-red.

"I was just kidding," Makoto murmured as he rubbed his cheek.

"You know, with your usual expression, it's hard to tell if you're joking or not."

* * *

**3:03 P.M. - Class 2-F**

"No thanks!" Junpei immediately refused after Yukari asked him to join the study session. "You guys study together if you want, but I'll study when I feel like it. See ya, I'll be heading to the mall." Junpei lazily waved goodbye before he walked out of the room.

"Shouldn't have even bothered in the first place," Yukari said, shaking her head with irritation.

"I wasn't surprised by his response."

"Me too honestly. But before we head back to the dorm, can we stop by somewhere first?"

"Bathroom?"

"No! The shrine."

* * *

**3:32 P.M. - Naganaki Shrine**

There were a few shrines within Iwatodai City, but Naganaki Shrine was the most familiar one to Makoto because of its proximity to the dorm. When he recently started doing his early morning runs again after joining the kendo club, he always took a breather when he got to the shrine before continuing his lap around the area. Despite that, he never actually went into the shrine before and only stood at the bottom of what look like about forty steps that ascended upward like a staircase to heaven.

After passing through the red rectangular Torii (shrine gate) at the top, he noticed that the shrine wasn't very big. The gray stoned walkway in the center was surrounded by small stoned lanterns and it led to a pair of stoned Komainu (lion dog) statues that protected the dilapidated wooden offertory box. It was housed by a small brown roof, which also hid the bells underneath. Beyond the box, Makoto could see the passageways that led deeper into the shrine.

To the left of the offertory box was a smaller red wooden Inari shrine, which had its own red wooden Toriis and to the right was a wooden fortune box. Further to the left of the Inari shrine was a large brown tree surrounded by a wooden fence. Makoto didn't know what was special about that particular tree other than it was bigger than the ones around it. However, the small white pieces of paper that adorned the tree, made it seemed like people viewed it as a sacred landmark. The tree's bark and rough outer layer seemed so ancient that it probably had been in existence for thousands of years.

Other than the typical structures and things found in a shrine, he also saw a green jungle gym, a wooden see-saw, a gray metal slide, and a swing set on the left side of the shrine. It was like a playground where young children can play after a long day of school. However, this one was barren with nobody around. It was completely silent except for the chirping of a few birds.

The grass was surprisingly properly trimmed and it colored a bright green. It was apparent that someone was taking care of the shrine despite the limited visitors.

Makoto inhaled the scent around him and he could smell the fresh air circulating the area as well as a faint scent of burning incense. There was a mysterious ancient force surrounding the shrine, but he couldn't quite pinpoint its exact location. This place may possibly be the oldest structure within the city.

The two continued walking until they reached the offertory box. As he peered down the small cracks, Makoto could see hundreds of shiny coins. It looked like the shrine was more popular then he initially thought.

"Don't tell me that you're going to pray for academic success," Makoto said as he watched Yukari threw a few coins into the box, held her hands together and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and shook the white rope attached to the bells. It sounded like the clanking of two empty cans.

"I don't usually do this because my grades have never been an issue," Yukari explained after she turned to face Makoto. "It's just that with the whole Shadows and Tartarus things lately, I didn't get a lot of time to study. I'm a little concerned so I wanted an extra bit of luck this time around. What about you? Do you want to pray as well?"

"No, I'm good."

"Confident aren't you?" Yukari joked. "Then let's head back now."

While they walked back to the stairs, they noticed a little girl sitting on a bench near the playground. She had short brown hair, big brown eyes and wore a teal colored skirt and white shirt. On her back was a red squared backpack that was commonly carried by elementary school students. She was looking down at the ground as she moved her legs back and forth as if she was walking on air.

Although Makoto didn't have a clear view of the girl's face, she somehow reminded him of himself a few years back. The two just stared at the girl for a while until Yukari spoke up.

"She looks lonely..."

Makoto couldn't see the expression she had when she said it, but she sounded sad.

Yukari then quickly walked up to the girl as if she just made some kind of resolve. "Are you waiting for someone?" She crouched down so she could look directly at the girl.

In response to Yukari's question, the girl looked up and her expressionless face betrayed nothing. She appeared to be around ten years old. "...Not really," the girl mumbled.

Makoto couldn't help, but think that if he was the one who had asked the girl, he would have received a completely different response, a really bad one. Feeling a little hungry, he took out a melon bread he bought earlier and begun munching on it.

"Say, do you want to play with this, _big sister_?" Yukari asked with a wide smile.

"No thanks. I don't want to bother you when you're on a date with your boyfriend."

"Wha-?" Yukari's cheeks slightly flushed at the statement that came out of nowhere.

"Cugh cuhh cuf." Makoto suddenly choked on a piece of bread he was mindlessly chewing on.

"Yuki-kun! Are you okay?" She quickly moved toward him, but he raised a palm out to signal her to stop.

He beat his chest with his left fist until he was able to painfully swallow the piece of bread down his throat. After overcoming the difficult battle, his breathing became erratic and he struggled to keep himself from heaving over.

"Here."

Makoto looked up and saw the girl holding a clear bottle of water toward him.

"Th-Thanks," he mumbled before taking the bottle and emptied it in one large gulp. Feeling refreshed, he handed the bottle back. "You're a lifesaver."

"You should remember to carefully chew your food before swallowing," the girl reprimanded in a stern voice.

_"But that wasn't why I started choking though..."_

"Now that we got that out of the way..." Yukari began as soon as she realized that Makoto was perfectly fine. "About before, we aren't dating."

"Really?" The girl asked as her eyes grew wider in surprise. "You both were in that kind of mood..."

"You were mistaken." She flatly denied. "Anyway, now that you know that we aren't dating, how about playing with me?"

The girl thought deeply about what to do for half a minute before she made a decision. "...Well...okay!" The girl's original stoic face quickly became excited with the prospect of playing with presumably interesting people.

"And as for thanks for the water, that gloomy "Big brother" will play too," Yukari declared as she pointed a thumb at Makoto whose shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Yay!" The girl raised her arms and pranced around before coming to a sudden halt. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Maiko Oohashi."

"Maiko-chan, huh? I'm Yukari Takeba and the one that choked was Makoto Yuki-kun."

"Yukari-neechan and Makoto-niichan, let's first play on the swings."

"Okay."

The three of them went to the large swing set with four black leather flat seats attached to a chain that held it in place.

"Yuki-kun, why don't you push Maiko-chan?" Yukari suggested after she and Maiko sat down. With a nod, Makoto went around behind Maiko and gently pushed her forward.

"Weeeeeeee!" Maiko screamed at the top of her lungs each time she reached near the top.

Meanwhile, Yukari swung at an ordinary pace while glancing at Maiko from time to time.

After a few minutes, Yukari and Maiko moved to the see-saw and took turns moving up and down. Yukari however, had to adjust her weight so Maiko could actually push down. In the next hour, the three climbed the jungle gym and played a game of tag while they were on it.

While they were playing, Maiko told them that she usually waited at the shrine after school because no one would be at home waiting for her. Both her parents worked late and so rather than stay at home alone, she decided to kill time at the nearby shrine.

When it was around five o' clock, Maiko announced that it was time for her to go home.

"Do you need us to walk you home?" Yukari asked.

"No, I don't live very far. But anyway, can we play again sometime?"

"No problem. When we have time, we'll do it again."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Maiko waved goodbye while she walked to the stairs before disappearing from their view.

"Since it's already this late, how about getting something to eat?" Makoto suggested.

"Huh? Oh, that's a good idea. I didn't think this much time had already gone by."

They left the shrine and headed to Iwatodai Station to grab a few burgers before heading back to the dorm.

* * *

**6:05 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

"Doesn't look like anybody's home yet," Makoto announced once they walk through the front door.

"They could be in their rooms," Yukari replied after she placed her book bag down onto the dining table. "I'm going to grab a few things from my room before we begin the study session."

After Yukari went upstairs, Makoto returned to his room to grab some textbooks. On his way, he couldn't feel anyone's presence on his floor.

"How well do you usually do on exams?" Yukari asked after she sat down on the dining table and Makoto sat across from her. Their textbooks laid sprawled out across the table along with other notebooks.

"Not bad."

"Okay, if you need any specific help then feel free to ask me. Alternatively, I'll ask you if I need help."

In the next hour, the two looked through their notes and textbooks and occasionally asked each other for help regarding certain questions. Other than the sound of papers being turned or ruffled, it was mostly silent in the dorm's lounge. Surprisingly, the one who broke that silence was Makoto who became curious about something.

"Why did you approached Maiko when we were at the shrine?"

"What?" Yukari looked up and was momentarily confused before she realized what he was talking about. "Oh that..."

"Never mind, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Makoto suddenly felt like he was intruding on something personal.

"No, I'm fine with telling you." She cleared her throat before continuing. "It's just that she kind of reminded me of myself. I used to be quite the lonely child." She chuckled softly to hide her embarrassment.

Makoto slightly raised his eyebrows in surprise at the sudden confession. "That was unexpected." Based on what he noticed, she was a very popular girl who many in the school held in high regards. Particularly the male students. Although, there were times when he felt that her headstrong and cheery personality was meant to detract others from seeing something else. Whatever the case, he wasn't that close to her or even knew that much about her past to make any accurate assumptions.

"Well, remember how I said that my dad used to work at a lab run by the Kirijo Group? Because of that, he was usually busy and wasn't home very often. My mom too...she worked late as well. I didn't have many friends back then. Especially ones that would hang out after school because they were usually picked up as soon as school ended. Like Maiko-chan, I lived nearby to the school and could let myself in the apartment, but I chose to just wander to a nearby park and waited. It sucked...you know?"

"...Hmmm, I guess I could see why you and Maiko are similar." Makoto nodded his head knowingly. _"She probably had a tougher time than I did."_

"Yeah, that's why I felt I couldn't just leave her like that. And before you ask, no I don't normally bother people and intrude in their lives. It was just the spur of the moment thing. Sorry for dragging you into my selfish request."

"I wasn't bothered by it. If only somebody had extended a reaching hand to you too, right?"

"Don't get me wrong though, when my family were together, it was great. So it wasn't too bad, but those were rare occasions...And there was someone..." Yukari quietly mumbled the last part to herself that Makoto couldn't hear.

He did however saw that there was an expression on her face that he had never seen before. Her cheeks faintly glowed pink and her soft smile reflected the indescribable happiness that she was experiencing. _"Must be thinking of a fond nostalgic memory."_

"W-What!" Yukari stammered after she broke out of her recollection when she caught Makoto staring intently at her.

"What were you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing." Yukari frantically moved her hands from side to side. "A-Anyway, what about you? Were you also lonely as a child?"

"When I was around Maiko's age?" Makoto closed his eyes and rubbed his chin as he deeply thought about the question. A moment later, he opened his eyes and said, "I don't know. I have no memories before 10 years ago when I was 7 years old."

"Oh...right...Sorry about asking. I just forgot about that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm already used to it." He shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner.

"Still..." Makoto's reassurance however, did little to sway her regret. Before she could say anything else, the front door opened and in walked Mitsuru.

"Oh? What are the two of you doing?"

"We're studying for the midterms," Makoto replied.

"Is that so? That's good to hear. You should always remember to keep up with your schoolwork as it is essential to your future. With that being said, I think we should take a day off from Tartarus so the others could prepare for the exams as well. It's not like we know if the obstruction has been taken down yet.

"I'm okay with that," Makoto answered.

"Me too," Yukari agreed.

"I'll tell Akihiko and Iori later so keep up the good work." Mitsuru then left them and walked upstairs.

"Let's get back to studying," Makoto said as he tried to find where he left off in his notebook.

Yukari nodded and murmured something in response.

* * *

**Wednesday May 13, 2009** **5:13 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

"Sup dude?" Junpei greeted from the couch when Makoto stepped through the door. He let out a sigh before continuing. "I'm tired of studying, so let's go to Tartarus."

"Hit the books."

"Are you serious?" Junpei jumped onto his feet. "Isn't saving the world more important? Come on, Yuka-tan wants to go."

"I never said that," Yukari denied from the dining table. She had her face buried in a pile of books.

"I don't think the world will end just because we skip a few days of Tartarus. So you should take this time to study."

"Whatever..." Junpei sighed and slowly walked upstairs to his room.

* * *

**Thursday May 14, 2009** **5:30 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

"Hey, let's go to Tartarus," Junpei said when Makoto returned. "You can study anytime. We need to get stronger ASAP. Me and Hermes will take down the next big Shadow ourselves!"

"That's good to know," Makoto said, clapping his hands. "I'll be sure to let you handle it the next time, but for now...time to hit the books."

"C'monnnnn, give meee a break..." Junpei slouched into the sofa's cushions as he announced his frustrations.

"How are your grades, Iori?" Mitsuru asked from across him. She continued to read her book without even looking up.

"How are yours-never mind. I already know." Junpei slouched even further into the cushions.

"I'm currently studying college-level material, for your information."

"Man, now I don't feel like doing anything at all." Junpei closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

With a sigh, Makoto left the lounge and went back to his room.

* * *

**Friday May 15, 2009** **7:52 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

"Yuki, good morning." A voice called out to Makoto from behind as he was walking up to the gates. He turned around and saw Mitsuru quickly walking up to him. She looked like she was in a good mood.

"Morning, Kirijo-senpai."

"Exams begin next week. Are you prepared?"

"Not really..." Makoto replied as he scratched his head.

"I see..." Mitsuru's expression darkened when she heard his reply. It lasted only a quick moment as her frown turned into a large smug smile. "A talented hawk hides its talons, hm? Well, I'll be looking forward to seeing your grades."

"Talented..." Makoto murmured and narrowed his eyes.

"If they're good, then I'll give you something. Consider it a reward. And when I say _good_ , I mean top of the class of course. This deal extends to the other members as well."

"What is this _something_?" Makoto interest had been piqued.

"If you want to know, then get the top score." Mitsuru chuckled as her eyes reflected something devious. "Well to be honest, I'm not as well prepared as I should be. I'm still preoccupied with monitoring Shadows. At any rate, the number of incidents have decreased since our last mission. If we can defeat them, we may be able to rid the public of their fear. However, every time a new Shadow appears, it seems to be more powerful than the last. And even after Akihiko returns to battle, we still won't be at full strength."

"I'm guessing you're referring to yourself?"

"Correct. I want to join the frontlines as well, but it is more important for me to give support."

"Maybe we should hire more people?" Makoto suggested.

"Worse case scenario, I'll use my Student Council President powers and force people to join," Mitsuru declared with a laugh.

* * *

**Saturday May 16, 2009** **7:54 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

While Makoto was heading to school, he saw Akihiko near the gate. His face was soaked with sweat and he was slightly bent over as he tried to catch his breath.

"Running late?" Makoto asked.

"Hmm? No, I was just exercising." Akihiko wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and stood upright. "The doctor said I'm almost fully healed, which means that I'll be ready for battle after midterms. It's about time I start training now if I want to get back to my original state before the injury."

"That's good to hear. It's getting more dangerous as of late so we really need some more skillful teammates."

"You can count on me," Akihiko said as he pointed a thumb at himself.

* * *

**5:25 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

"Welcome back," Mitsuru greeted when Makoto, Yukari, and Junpei returned from the dorm.

Junpei mumbled something incoherent and stumbled to the sofa before falling down onto it with a loud flop. His face was a ghastly pale and looked like it was drained of its essence.

"What's wrong with Iori?"

"I think he's tired from all the studying he's been doing," Yukari answered. "All of the _little_ studying."

As Makoto thought about what he should do about Junpei, he suddenly remembered that the obstruction has been removed in Tartarus. He didn't remember where he heard that from, but he was sure it was true. "How about going to Tartarus tonight?"

When Junpei heard the word "Tartarus", his eyes lid up like a child opening his birthday present and color returned to his face. "Tartarus? Are we going? Please don't tell me your joking because that would be too cruel."

"Well, I was planning that S.E.E.S. take the week off to study, but..." Mitsuru closed her eyes and fell deep into thought.

"There's a possibility that the barrier had been taken down so we should at least check," Makoto suggested.

"True..."

"Well, Junpei does look like he'll die at this rate," Yukari said. "Tomorrow is also a Sunday..."

Mitsuru let out a sigh and said, "I'll allow it for tonight, IF and only if, Takeba agrees and we don't stay out as long as usual."

"Yessss!" Junpei shook his fist excitedly. "Yuka-tan, you're going right? Don't let me down now." He placed his hands together as if he was praying to her.

"Okay, okay. I could use some exercise. Plus, my studying has been going well so I guess a break is fine."

"With that decided, you three should continue to study before our appointed time," Mitsuru ordered.

"Alright, senpai," Junpei said with a salute. "I'm all fired up and I feel like I can do anything!" He sat down on the couch and took out a textbook. After he opened it, he fell into a deep concentration as he tried to memorize everything on the page.

* * *

**Dark Hour - Tartarus Lobby**

"Let's not waste anymore time and get on with it," Junpei declared as soon as the three junior members arrived at Tartarus.

Mitsuru had left a little earlier because she wanted to bring her special motorcycle to the scene. She said that it will help her scan the higher floors even if they couldn't climb that far. Now, she was busy tinkering with the radio on the motorcycle.

"You guys go ahead, I got to tie my shoelaces," Makoto said.

"Okay," Yukari replied before she and Junpei walked to the teleporter.

After the two were out of sight, Makoto looked at Mitsuru and saw that she was still distracted with the machine. In a quick dash, he made it to the glowing blue door in the corner of the room and walked through it.

When he was in the Velvet Room, he noticed that Igor wasn't there and the only person he saw was Elizabeth. She was pressing buttons on a blue cellphone and was fully engrossed with what she was doing that she didn't notice Makoto standing there.

"Elizabeth-san? What are you doing?" He walked over to where she stood near the center table. His movements created a loud enough sound to disrupt Elizabeth's attention.

She looked up with a start. "Oh...Makoto, when did you get here?" She asked, her eyes growing large because of her surprise. The phone in her hand instantly disappeared into the air.

"I just got here actually. I'm surprised that you didn't notice. Was there something interesting on your phone?"

"Master recently gave me a portable phone for me to use," She replied with great enthusiasm. "I've been using it to...what you call it? _Surf the net_?" She raised two fingers on both hands and wiggled them up and down. "I'm learning more about the human world and it is exceedingly fascinating.

What Makoto found fascinating instead was that there was cell reception in this world. He took out his cell phone and it was confirmed when he saw five bars.

"I just got a good idea," Elizabeth suddenly announced. "If it's okay with you, can you show me around the human world sometime? I really want to learn more about that world and I think it would help me if you guide me."

"Uh...okay," he replied after giving it some thought.

"Then I look forward to it," Elizabeth said with a smile. "With that out of the way, I like to change topic as to why it took you this long to return to Tartarus when it has been about a week since I told you that the obstruction has been removed."

"Wait, you mean that we could climb higher in Tartarus?" Makoto asked with a confused expression. "And when did you tell me that?"

"Last Sunday when I called you."

"You did?" Vague memories of Sunday morning came to mind and he could somewhat recall a phone call. "Now that I think about it, I think I did talk to someone. Although, I was too tired to remember. The main reason why we didn't go to Tartarus though was that we have Midterms next week and we were busy studying for it."

"Midterms? Oh yes, you mean those routine written exams that determine whether one is fit to be part of society or whether one is doomed to become a failure? It also requires one to devote so much time into preparation that it becomes a life and death battle itself, right?" She began to rub her hands together in excitement. "I must someday participate in this grand test and prove my abilities."

"...Uh, yeah...sure," Makoto quietly replied as he averted his gaze. _"Maybe I should cancel that guide thing."_ She wasn't exactly wrong with her description, but she was making a great exaggeration. "Anyway, where is Igor-san?"

"Huh? Master is-" Before Elizabeth could finish, Igor suddenly appeared sitting on the sofa.

"Forgive me for I was just taking a quiet nap in the other room," Igor explained.

"Is that so?" Makoto replied with a surprised expression.

"Why do you look surprise? Even mysterious long nosed individuals need rest too you know." Igor let out a chuckle. "So now, what can I do to help you?"

"I think you know why I'm here."

"About _that_ battle, correct?"

Makoto nodded his head in confirmation.

"You certainly are an interesting young man," Igor said with a smile. "You have now become acquainted with a Death God and an Archangel."

_"There's also a mysterious old man in a wheelchair, a mysterious long nosed man and a peculiar elevator girl in blue."._

"Even I was a bit surprised when you were pulled into the underworld. However, it should be expected as your destiny is a unique one that will attract those that would harm you and those that would help you. Whether they are gods or angels."

"How are the Angels and Death Gods related to me?"

"You will find out soon enough," Igor answered with a smile. "Now, I'm sure you heard about the blockade lifting so you should carry on and continue your exploration."

Makoto shook his head disappointedly as he once again learned nothing. "Okay, I'll take my leave now. I'm hoping that the next time I see you, I actually learn something."

Igor smile just grew wider in response before Makoto walked out of the Velvet Room.

He found himself once more in the lobby so he hurried to where Junpei and Yukari were waiting. "Let's go."

Junpei and Yukari nodded their heads and the three of them were enveloped in a bright light as they were teleported to the highest floor they had climbed.

"Whoa, it really is gone," Junpei announced once they arrived on the floor. Just as he had said, there were no desks piled on each other. It was just the large set of stairs leading up to the next floor.

_"I could sense that the obstruction is gone and you are clear to proceed,"_ Mitsuru said. _"You may continue whenever your ready."_

"No time like the present," Yukari said before she began walking up the stairs.

"I wonder what the next floor's like?" Junpei asked in anticipation.

The three of them slowly walked up the stairs, careful about not looking down otherwise they'll probably lose their balance and fall to their doom. After about a minute, they reached the top and were instantly in a different area. Unlike the previous green colored school room area, this one had a dark purple scheme. It didn't look like the inside of a school anymore, but more like a dark creepy dungeon.

"Keep close," Makoto ordered as the three of them continued their exploration.

Not long after, they saw something approaching them from the far end of the large hallway.

"What the hell is that?" Junpei screamed.

"Shadows!" Yukari drew an arrow to her bow in anticipation of an attack.

The monsters in front of them were two large square objects that resembled casino gambling dices. They were about 3X3 feet and were bouncing up and down as they approached the three Persona users.

_"I'm scanning them right now,"_ Mitsuru announced.

"While we wait for the analysis, we maintain a defensive formation," Makoto ordered. "Don't use your Personas. Junpei, just attack with your sword once they come within distance. Takeba-san, fire an arrow to check what kind of durability we are dealing with."

"Roger." Yukari shot an arrow at one of the dice, which became stuck within its body upon impact.

Makoto wasn't sure if that caused any damage as it continued to move forward. Before he could issue anymore orders, Yukari fired off another arrow and it landed smack in its center. Like before, the damage appeared to be minimal at best.

_"These Shadows are weak to fire and strong against physical attacks,"_ Mitsuru announced. _"Proceed accordingly."_

"Ok, it's my time to shine." Junpei said before he summoned Hermes. "Show them what you're made of!"

Hermes called forth two blazing balls of fire and threw them at each of the dices. The Shadows burned under the heat, but it wasn't enough to finish them off.

"They're stunned so let's get them while we have the chance," Makoto ordered.

The three of them then moved toward the Shadows and unleashed dozens of slashes along with a few arrows. The battle quickly came to an end soon after.

"That was easy," Junpei said and he began walking down the passageway.

"Let's just hope that everything else in the area is as easy," Makoto muttered.

The three of them continued their exploration and were able to find the set of stairs. They ascended the stairs and were immediately welcomed by a surprising set of Shadows.

"You know that we're entering higher level territory when we see a few of _these_ running around," Junpei said with excitement.

"Shh, keep quiet," Makoto whispered.

Moving around a few meters in front of them were three large beetles who were identical to the dark shelled beetles that attacked them on the first floor. They showed no signs of noticing the interlopers.

"Kirijo-senpai, can you scan them while they remain oblivious to us?" Makoto requested.

_"Understood."_ Mitsuru took about twenty seconds before she came back with a result. _"Resistant to physical damages, but very weak against wind."_

"That's good to hear," Yukari said as she took out her evoker. "I'll actually be able to do something this time around."

Makoto nodded his head and got his evoker ready as well.

"Takeba-san and I will commence with the initial attacks. Junpei, you follow up."

"Roger."

Makoto summoned Titania while Yukari summoned Io.

"Use your wind attacks," the two of them said in unison.

Two powerful gusts of wind appeared and descended upon the oblivious beetles. The howling wind devoured the Shadows until it lifted them high into the air and dropped them back down. With their underbellies exposed, Junpei summoned Hermes to finish them off with a few diving kicks.

"That's what teamwork's all about," Junpei said when the Shadows were no more. "I think we can take on anything now."

"I doubt it," Makoto disagreed while he looked around for any signs of other Shadows.

"Let's clear this floor and call it quits for today," Yukari suggested.

"Already?" Junpei asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I want to get back early so I could get a good night's sleep." Yukari let out a small yawn.

"Okay, fine." Junpei shook his head disappointedly, but gave in to their plan regardless.

The three of them spent a few more minutes defeating a few Shadows on the floor before they found a teleporter and used it to return to the lobby.

"Good work," Mitsuru greeted as soon as the three returned. "Now that we know the obstruction is removed, we are again free to explore Tartarus. Our exploration schedule will resume to normal once Midterms are over."

After Mitsuru made her announcement, the S.E.E.S. members returned to the dorm and rested for the day.

* * *

**Monday May 18, 2009** **8:05 A.M. - Class 2-F**

For the remainder of the week, the Minatodai Dorm residents were busy taking midterms and studying in between. Everyday there was a test and it would continue until Saturday. When Makoto sat down on the first day of exams, he wasn't sure what to expect. He thought he was adequately prepared because he studied for hours a day. In the past, that had been enough for him to not only pass the exams, but achieve high marks as well.

A few minutes before the tests were passed out, Makoto looked around him and could see that his classmates were mostly stressed out and nervous. These classmates included Kazushi who had expressed his early confidence on numerous prior occasions and Kenji who didn't even once mention the midterms. Looking across from him, Makoto saw Junpei who was in a wrecked state. All of the time he spent playing around instead of studying seemed to have finally caught on. Lastly, he turned his gaze forward at Yukari. From what he saw, she didn't appear nervous at all.

"Begin," Toriumi announced as soon as she passed out the exams.

Makoto cracked his knuckles and opened his test booklet. After briefly scanning the test questions, he knew that he would do well. In fact, he ended up finishing with a few minutes to spare that he used to think about the next test.

After Monday came to an end, Tuesday arrived and once again, Makoto completed the exams with little effort. It seemed that he had been a little too prepared as he dived through the remaining tests with little worry.

* * *

**Saturday May 23, 2009** **7:52 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

On the final day of exams, Makoto ran into Akihiko near the school gate.

"Hey Yuki," he greeted with a wave. "Today is the last day of midterms, huh. If the doctor gives me the O.K., then I'll be able to fight with you guys again...finally."

"That's great. I could finally start relaxing out in the field and concentrate on doing my own thing."

"Uh, yeah...about that." Akihiko scratched his head awkwardly. "I have a favor to ask. You've been doing a great job leading the team in Tartarus so would you mind continuing after I come back? That way, I can concentrate on building my strength."

"What?" Makoto nearly yelled after he heard Akihiko's request. "Shouldn't the senpai take care of the kouhai?" He moved his hands up and down in order to illustrate his statement. "Besides, I want to concentrate on building my own strength too."

"Normally that's true, but our organization is not like the normal school club and work environment." Akihiko then stopped and looked at Makoto with a serious expression. "I may be able to lead if the situation calls for it, but I'm not ignorant as to believe that I can do a better job than you can. I've been observing you and I know for a fact that you have exceptional abilities as a leader. You turned that amateur duo into competent team players in barely a month. You already realized how dangerous the situation is already don't, you? To prevent life threatening injuries and fatalities on our side, we need the best leader on the field. With the available members, that would be you."

Akihiko paused for a moment so Makoto could say something in response. Once Akihiko realized that Makoto wasn't going to say anything else, he continued. "Well, I already talked to Mitsuru and she was okay with it. So if you have a problem with that, then I suggest you bring it up with her."

After Akihiko was done with his grand speech, he hurried into the school all the while laughing to himself. Makoto just stood there with his mouth hanging open for a few minutes until he heard the bell rang.

* * *

**4:03 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

Once the exams were over, Makoto, Yukari, Junpei and Akihiko all headed back to the dorm together. They were seated at the dining table in the lounge as Akihiko talked to his doctor on the phone. The three of them were listening intently to Akihiko's X-Rays' results.

"Hmmm, okay. I understand, doctor." Akihiko hanged up his phone with a pleased smile.

"Senpai, you're fully healed," Yukari happily declared.

"Congrats, man!" Junpei patted Akihiko's shoulders.

"I wish I could be as happy," Makoto murmured as he remembered the morning talk with Akihiko.

"Yeah. I need to catch up on my training," Akihiko said in a serious tone. "I've slacked off for a whole month." He looked down and examined his fists.

"Shouldn't you take it easy, though?" Yukari suggested. "You don't wanna re-injure your arm."

"I've already wasted precious time." Akihiko suddenly looked up with an excited expression. "Besides, we found another Persona-user."

His announcement came as a shock to everyone as they just stared at him with wide eyes. Junpei was the first one to snap out of his surprise.

"We did? Sweet! Is it a girl?" Junpei looked like he couldn't contain himself any longer because of all the recent great news coming in at the same time.

"Actually, it is. She's a junior who goes to our school. Fuuka Yamagishi. Do you guys know her?"

"Yamagashi...?" Yukari tried to remember where she heard that name before. "Oh, that girl in 2-E. She gets sick a lot from what I heard. I don't see her at school very often."

Makoto thought that the name sounded familiar, but he wasn't so sure. He had been bad with people's names lately.

"She was at the same hospital as me," Akihiko said. "That's how we found out about her. But, maybe she's not cut out for battle. I had an evoker made for her too." He looked disappointed at not being able to recruit the prospective member, but Junpei had looked even more disappointed despite never meeting her before.

"What? We're giving up on her already? I was gonna offer her some private lessons." Junpei moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively as he made the statement, which in turn made everyone stare at him.

Their gazes were filled with disapproving thoughts.

Junpei moved a bit further away from the others. "Wh-Why're you looking at me like that? C'mon, I wasn't planning anything. Honest!"

The air became thick once again as the others continued their accusations in silence.

"Well, we're going to continue observing her so who knows what might happen in the future," Akihiko said, finally breaking the silence. "I'll notify you guys of any updates that occur. For now, you should all get some rest. I would've preferred to go to Tartarus today, but you're all probably too tired to even advance far. We'll pick it up on Tuesday." Akihiko then went upstairs and left the junior members who continued to think about the girl called, Fuuka Yamagishi.


	10. Akihiko Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko recovers from his wounds and shows the junior S.E.E.S. members what he can do.

**Chapter X: Akihiko Returns**

**Monday May 25, 2009** **7:48 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

"Morning, you're as punctual as always, Yuki-kun." Yukari ran up to Makoto when she saw him walking through the school gate.

"Morning."

"I saw Junpei earlier and he looks like the world is about to end."

"What happened?"

"Well, exam scores will be posted today and he said he's going to beg for a higher score. Like that's going to work...Oh, by the way, you remember how Sanada-senpai was talking about that girl, Yamagishi the other day?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I hear she's kinda weak, but that's just a rumor. I wonder what she's really like. Either way, having another Persona-user can't be a bad thing."

"You just want another female member on the team, don't you?"

"Well, that's true, but it's still better to get more members."

"If she was the leader type then it will be better for me," Makoto mumbled.

"Huh? Oh right, Sanada-senpai said that you're going to continue leading the squad once he returns."

"I'd prefer not to."

"Why? You're great at it."

"It's hard work being the leader."

"...So you're just lazy?" She asked with an incredulous expression.

"Yeah."

"...I don't know what else to say so let's just head into the classroom."

* * *

**12:39 P.M. - Class 2-F**

While Makoto was enjoying a moist turkey ham sandwich at his desk, one of his classmate came barging into the room. He was clearly excited about something as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Hey, the results are posted!" The announcement caused some of the other students to talk amongst themselves before they hurried out of the classroom. Makoto decided it was about a good time as any to check out how he did on the midterms. He walked out of the classroom and went downstairs to the teacher's lounge.

The results were posted on the wall next to the teacher's room and it listed the students' scores from highest to lowest.

_"Wonder how well I did."_

In the second year section, Makoto's name was listed at the top so he scored the highest out of his class. While his face reflected indifference to his score, he was doing a celebration dance inside his head. It didn't last long though as someone slapped him hard on the back.

"Yuki, congrats man!" The person was a classmate of his, but Makoto couldn't recall his name. "I didn't think you were that smart."

"Uh, thanks..." Some of the other students were looking at him with newfound admiration while there were some who were giving him death glares.

Someone then placed an arm on his shoulder. "Good job, Yuki-san," a young man with large spectacles said in a monotone voice. His face didn't reflect what he had just said. Without saying anything else, he walked away mumbling about something. "2nd Place...can't believe...Kirijo-senpai...praise...so close..."

" _Who was that guy?"_ Now that Makoto thought about it, the young man also looked like one of his classmates.

Lunchtime was almost over so he decided it was time to head back. Before he did though, he looked at the results once more. Yukari had done well while Junpei as expected, did very terrible. On the third year side, Mitsuru was at the top and Akihiko also did very well.

* * *

**5:34 P.M.**

When Makoto returned to the dorm, he found Mitsuru on the sofa and Yukari sitting at the dining table.

"I forgot to mention earlier, but congratulations, Yuki-kun." Yukari said as she walked to him. "Do you always do well in your previous school?"

"Sometimes."

"And here I thought you were only average." Yukari shook her head. "Not _bad_ , huh?"

"That's what I said. My scores are always _not_ bad." Makoto's face remained deadpanned as he explained his previous response.

"I should have known better." She sighed and returned to the dining table.

"Talented hawk..." Mitsuru said with a smile. "I saw your score earlier today and like I promised..." She reached into her pocket and took out a blue plastic card. "Here."

"What's this?" He asked, examining the card.

"A gift card for Power Records. It has about 20,000 yen on it."

"Really?" Makoto raised the card up to the light and held it as if it was a holy artifact.

"You like it?"

"Of course."

"You can expect another one if you score as well on the Finals."

"Wow, that's some reward," Yukari said.

"For your information Takeba, if you had gotten first then you would have gotten a gift card to _Be Blue V_."

"Dang, I could have used that. But it just isn't worth it."

"And also, you should take this as well." Mitsuru handed Makoto what looked like a report. "Because Akihiko will be joining you tomorrow at Tartarus, you should review Akihiko's abilities before you modify your formation."

"I'll look into it."

* * *

**10:32 P.M. - Makoto's Room**

Later that night, Makoto glanced through the report that Mitsuru gave him. Akihiko's abilities were spelled out in very great detail.

" _As expected of Kirijo-senpai."_

Akihiko's Persona specializes in some physical attacks and uses electricity. Akihiko's specific abilities included being able to deal with a great number of opponents at once. He has great speed, power and movement. What surprised Makoto though was that Akihiko fights in a Southpaw stance.

After Makoto finished reading the report, he concluded that Akihiko could fit in a number of positions because of his versatility. That gave him an idea of the changes he needed for the formation. Even though he had to continue leading the squad, it wouldn't be that bad if someone with Akihiko's abilities would assist him.

* * *

**Tuesday May 26, 2009** **\- Gekkoukan Front Gates**

As Makoto walked up the pathway to the gate, he saw Junpei slouching while slowly walking.

"What's up with you?"

"Hey, man." Junpei let out a long sigh. "I'm a laughing stock. After the results were posted, I heard these two cute girls talking. They were saying I have a one tracked mind."

_"They aren't wrong though…"_

Despite that, Junpei suddenly became lively once again. "Well, I won't let it get to me! We might be getting another girl on our team anyway!"

_"One tracked mind..."_

"Yeah, keep thinking that."

* * *

**7:32 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

"Where have you been?" Akihiko asked when Makoto returned to the dorm. "We should get ready for Tartarus." He was so psyched and ready to go that he couldn't stand still. He moved to the corner and began Shadow Boxing.

"I'll do that." Makoto went upstairs and took a short nap which was his way of getting ready.

* * *

**Dark Hour - Tartarus Lobby**

The five S.E.E.S. members were gathered near the stairs while they made the final preparations for the exploration.

"Where do you want me in the formation?" Akihiko asked Makoto.

"I'll continue to be the center with Takeba-san to my back. Senpai, you'll be up front with Junpei."

Makoto had contemplated placing Akihiko to his side, but he needed more people at the front. Junpei had too many holes in his defense so there was a need for another to carry his burden.

"That sounds good. Leave the frontlines to us."

"Good plan, Yuki." Mitsuru added. "As I expected."

"Alright, we now get to see senpai in action," Junpei said.

"I know that you're all glad with Akihiko's return, but don't forget to perform your roles."

"Roger, senpai."

The four squad members walked to the teleporter and were instantly transported away.

They found themselves in the same dark purple room that the junior members had went through recently.

"So this is the second area of Tartarus..." Akihiko moved around the room and carefully inspected the walls. "It's a lot different from the first floor."

"It's a lot creepier is what it is." Yukari said. "I certainly don't want to traverse this area by myself."

"Come on, let's not waste anymore time," Akihiko said as he walked back to the group.

"Okay, let's start with that hallway." Makoto pointed to the passageway straight ahead of them.

They moved into formation and began walking forward.

"By the way senpai, you didn't bring your boxing gloves?" Junpei asked.

Makoto and Yukari looked at Akihiko's hands and saw that he was wearing steel brass knuckles over black leather gloves.

"Are you kidding? This isn't a sports match. It's a life and death battle so I can't have anything limiting my abilities. Speaking of which, I think it's time I showed you guys what I can do."

As if on cue, something appeared from the shadows. It was rectangular like the dice Shadows, but it had a blue face mask like the black sludge Shadows. Its body was brown it and had two metal sticks covered in flames that circulated above its head. A 3X3 table is what it looked like to Makoto.

_"These Shadows are all weird. There's probably a fridge Shadow somewhere."_

_"I'm scanning it right now,"_ Mitsuru announced.

"Unless its resistant to physical attacks, let me handle it," Akihiko said to Makoto who nodded his head in agreement.

The three junior members moved back to give Akihiko some room.

_"Strong against fire and weak against ice."_

"Okay, that's what I wanted to hear." Akihiko moved into his stance, right foot and right fist forward and keeping his left fist close to his face.

The Shadow must have felt Akihiko's killing intent since it began to glow red.

Makoto could feel the room's temperature slightly increase while the Shadow powered up its attack. When it reached its limit, it shot out a large red fireball at an amazing speed.

Akihiko stood his ground until the last moment before he quickly sidestepped the flames, temporary disappearing for a moment. He next dashed toward the Shadow and released a quick right jab to the blue face with a follow up powerful left straight. The punch sounded like a car running into a wall at 60 mph. Akihiko then jumped back to see the damage he caused.

The Shadow's face was cracked and the four of them could see that the cracks were getting bigger and bigger until the cracks encompassed the whole body. It then shattered into dozens of pieces before disappearing completely.

"That was amazing, senpai!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was awesome," Junpei said. "As expected of the boxing captain to finish his opponent in a quick one-two."

_"He's a lot better than I originally thought based on what I just saw."_

Akihiko's foot movements were quick yet precise. This also applied to his rapid punches. His left straight was nearly on target with the same area where his right jab landed. Furthermore, the strength he employed was focused rather than sporadic.

It was like Makoto was watching himself in action just moments ago. The both of them relied on quick accurate yet powerful attacks to finish off their opponents. Akihiko's strength was indeed the real thing, which made Makoto tightly gripped his katana in anticipation of the match between them someday.

"I've missed this invigorating rush," Akihiko said as he stared at his left fist. "And it's only going to get better with the appearance of stronger Shadows."

The four of them then continued for a few minutes until they saw a pair of gray armored knights on floating gray armored horses who didn't have any legs. The scene brought back horrible memories for Makoto as he remembered Pestilence. However, unlike the Death God, these horsemen weren't nearly as big and fearsome. The length from the top of the knight to the bottom of the horse, was only about eight feet and it didn't have the same menacing aura of death.

The horsemen suddenly attacked Junpei with their long lances and because he didn't know how to defend against them, he fell down backwards and narrowly avoided being impaled.

Akihiko and Makoto quickly moved forward to aid Junpei.

Seeing the two coming, the horsemen turned their attention away from Junpei and attacked the two of them.

Akihiko parried the piercing attack with the back of his bracer.

Makoto also parried the attack with his katana, but he was able to quickly counterattack the horse. His attack left a long, but shallow cut on the horse's belly.

The other horseman resumed its attack on Akihiko, but Yukari struck its head with an arrow that briefly stunned it.

Akihiko followed up with a powerful left hook to the horse when Junpei got back on his feet and circled behind the horseman before doing a jumping vertical slash.

As if growing irritated with the attacks, the horseman spun around with its lance to attack the area around it. Fortunately, Akihiko and Junpei had jumped away in time to avoid the lance.

In the meantime, Makoto was evading his horseman's attack and delivered powerful counterattacks. Currently, there were about seven cuts embedded onto the horse's armor.

_"They are strong against all physicals, but weak to electricity,"_ Mitsuru announced.

"Makoto, you know what that means." Akihiko grinned.

"Yeah, I hear you." Makoto took his evoker and aimed at his temple. "Oberon!"

The King of Fairies appeared as Akihiko placed his evoker at his head and fired.

"Polydeuces!"

Appearing above Akihiko in a shining blue light was a man of about six feet tall with light blue skin. He had long blond hair and was wearing a white steel chest plate. His right arm had a metal gauntlet with a large red pointy spike at the end.

"Electric attack!"

Polydeuces and Oberon's bodies were surrounded with static electricity before they unleashed it onto the undead knights. The explosion of electrical energy left the Shadows stunned and their armor chipped and cracked.

Junpei and Yukari had summoned their Personas and followed up with a wind and fire combo attack to increase the damage.

Akihiko finished off his horseman with a concentrated left straight while Makoto raised his katana high into the air and swung down, separating the horseman in two with a clean cut.

"Phew, glad that's over." Junpei wiped the sweat that accumulated on his forehead.

"It's a good thing that senpai was here to help us," Yukari said.

"This is just the beginning everybody, so let's go." Akihiko began walking further down the passageway.

With Akihiko's help, the team was able to climb six floors with little difficulty. The Shadows mostly posed little problems except for the occasional Horsemen Shadows that lurked on the floors. After a while, Akihiko decided it was time to call it quits and return to the dorm.

* * *

"How was fighting the Shadows on the higher floors?" Mitsuru asked Akihiko once the team returned to the lobby.

"It was as I expected, doable with a few challenging ones here and there."

"That's good to know. I need you to be in your _A_ game if you're going to watch over the junior members."

"Don't worry, I feel better than ever." Akihiko proved it by doing a quick one-two in front of her.

"Okay, good work everyone. Let's return for a well deserved rest."

* * *

**Wednesday May 27, 2009** **3:03 P.M. - Class 2-F**

When Makoto was about to head home, he saw Kenji walk up to him with a blissfully happy expression on his face. "Hey, are you free today?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Cool, let's hang out. It's been a while."

"Sure."

"What are you guys up to?" Junpei asked after he approached them. Kazushi was standing next to him.

"Getting something to eat," Kenji replied. "You guys want to join?"

"Sounds good." Junpei and Kazushi said.

"This is a good chance to give you guys the updates between me and Emiri."

"He told you guys about that too?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, pretty crazy, right?" Kazushi said with a grin.

* * *

The four walked out of school and headed toward Port Island Station. "So Emiri has been tutoring me lately. Telling me the importance of college and my future and all that. You know, I never really thought about those things before. What about you guys?"

"Not really." The other three replied.

"Thought so, but it's the same for most people our age, right?" Kenji nodded his head. "Well, I plan on getting married soon."

"What?" Junpei stopped in his tracks.

Kazushi just looked at Kenji with eyes full of shock. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'll do it once I graduate from school," Kenji said.

"Did you tell her about it?"

"Not yet, but I know that she wants to. I can tell. She has _that_ look."

"...What look?" Junpei asked, a confused expression appeared on his face.

" _That_ look," Kenji replied in a serious tone.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

_"Me too,"_ Makoto thought.

"I guess you wouldn't know until you've fallen in love and met your _destined_ one," Kenji explained. "Trust me, it's there."

"Whatever you say, man," Kazushi quietly said while he watched Kenji show his annoyingly happy love struck expression.

They continued walking until they entered Port Island Station when Kenji suddenly came to a stop.

"Emiri?"

They turned to where Kenji was looking and they saw a woman in her twenties standing a few meters ahead of them. She had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a tan colored suit. She was talking to a man of similar age, short brown hair and wearing a charcoal colored suit. They were both flustered and agitated with what they were talking about.

The four Gekkoukan students moved a little closer so they could hear what they were talking about.

"I can't believe you let it become like this," the man said, shaking his head. "You were even called up to the principal's office and got a warning."

"I know, it's just that I didn't think Kenji would misunderstand my intentions that it would become this problematic," Emiri explained.

"Misunderstand?" Kenji whispered in confusion.

"At least it'll all return to normal once I transfer to Kyushu."

"What? She didn't say anything about transferring."

Makoto could hear Kenji become more agitated as the seconds went by.

"You're right, our life together will begin anew once we're married." The man tightly embraced Emiri who instantly look relieved with happiness. The two of them then left the station and merrily continued on with their lives.

_"Looks like there's been a huge misunderstanding."_ Makoto looked at Kenji and judging by his face, must have came to the same conclusion.

"I thought we'd be together forever..." Kenji quietly said, looking like he was on the verge of crying.

Makoto , Junpei and Kazushi looked at each other for a while before Junpei said, "She wasn't good enough for you anyway."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" Kenji's sadness suddenly turned to anger as he began scowling. "You should be laughing at me! Ugh, I'm such an idiot! I should've known this would happen." He ran to the nearby fountain and unleashed his pent upped anger. "Why Emiri? Why!" Countless tears streamed down his face when he turned back to them. "Oh man, now my nose is running. Hahahahahaha."

It was a strange sight, seeing Kenji laughing and crying at the same time.

"What should we do about him?" Kazushi asked Makoto.

"…Go to Hagakure?"

* * *

**3:40 P.M. Hagakure**

The four of them ordered the special ramen and began eating. It was a very awkward situation for the three who sat with a crying Kenji. They all let out a long sigh.

"What's up with him?" The chef asked.

"Uh, heartbreak," Junpei replied.

"Really? Hey, don't let it get to you kid. Everybody experiences at least one heartbreak in their lives. Yours just came early. I know, how about an extra order on the house?"

Kenji didn't say anything in response except sniffled and nodded his head.

"Okay, one order coming right up!"

The awkward silence continued so Makoto said, "You know, like they say...Other fishes in the sea, one door closes another door opens, if it wasn't meant to be then it just wasn't meant to be, etc... and etc..."

When Makoto's words didn't seem to have registered with Kenji, Kazushi suddenly punched Kenji and knocked him out of his seat."Quit crying and be a man already."

Luckily, there were no other customers at the time to watch the spectacle.

"What the hell, man!" Junpei exclaimed.

"S-Sorry," Kazushi apologized. "I saw it on a drama once and it seemed to have worked there."

"…Thanks, guys." Kenji said with a groan before getting back on his seat. He still sounded sullen. "It'll take a while, but I'll get over Emiri." With a final sniffle, Kenji looked up with swollen red eyes. "I'm lucky to have good friends like you guys."

Junpei and Kazushi looked away, feeling awkward by the praise they got.

"Anyway, I should concentrate on my schoolwork and once I'm successful, girls will flock to me," Kenji decided.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Makoto agreed.

"I know right? We shouldn't be too concerned about the opposite sex. There are more important things to worry about. So when Yukari-san and Yuko breaks up with you guys, just know that everything will be alright."

"H-Hey," Kazushi stammered. "Me and Yuko aren't like that. But wait, are you Yukari-san, dating?"

"Nope," Makoto replied.

Junpei just grinned at Makoto's response.

Kenji raised his glass cup full of coke. "Let's toast to our friendship."

The other three raised their glass and softly bumped them with Kenji's. They emptied out their glass before loudly slamming it back down on the table.

"That was great. Let's do this again," Kenji suggested.

"So long as you don't start crying again," Junpei said.

"You can count on that." Kenji's wide smile showed that he was indeed on the road to recovery.

* * *

**Thursday May 28, 2009** **7:49 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

"Sup dude? So, what do you think?" Junpei asked Makoto the moment he saw him.

Makoto, took a look at Junpei and noticed that he was looking a little to hyper.

"About what?"

"About Fuuka Yamagishi-chan, of course. I haven't given up hope that she'll join our team."

_"Chan?"_

"If she joins, then it would be great. If she doesn't then we'll just continue with who we have."

"Dude, be a little more excited why don't ya? Anyway, her face seems familiar for some reason. She does look kind of weak, but it only makes me wanna protect her ya know?"

* * *

**2:02 P.M. - Class 2-F**

During the afternoon, there was someone new teaching the class. He was wearing large glasses, a white lab coat over a yellow t-shirt and brown pants.

" _Wasn't he the school nurse?"_

"I'm Edogawa, in charge of integrative learning. Eeeheehee. In this class, I'll ease your worries." He moved his hands back and forth in a mystifying manner. "It's psychotherapy through magic! All right, everyone, be very, very quiet. No talking. Silence! Were you surprised to hear me bring up magic? It's a recent proposal, so it's not well known yet..."

Makoto thought that Edogawa was going to ramble on and on so he just placed his head down and fell asleep.

* * *

**5:03 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

"Hm, that's strange..." Mitsuru murmured while reading a newspaper. "The number of victims seems to be on the rise again. Apparently, the decline was only temporary."

"Huh?" Yukari looked up from her cellphone. "Does that mean no matter how many Shadows we defeat, more will just keep coming? If that's the case, then what's the point of fighting?"

"If we do nothing, then everyone will eventually join The Lost. Our efforts have prevented the crisis from escalating."

"I guess you're right. Ya know, it's kinda creepy when you think about it. If we couldn't use our Personas, then the whole city would be crawling with zombies."

Mitsuru frowned at the thought. "That won't happen if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

**Friday May 29, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

When Makoto arrived at the school gate, he saw Girl A and Girl B talking. He hadn't seen them for a while now so he felt curious as to the latest gossip. He moved a little closer so he could hear them.

"I heard from a younger guy in my club yesterday that the 10th graders are teasing someone," Girl A said.

"What? Like bullying him?" Girl B asked. "Poor kid. What's his name?"

"I don't know. All I heard is that it's really a problem. I thought our school was peaceful too, but I guess not so much."

_"Never saw any bullying problem either. Guess I should pay more attention to my surroundings."_

* * *

**3:12 P.M. - Path to the Sport Clubs' Rooms**

While Yukari was heading to the archery room for practice, she saw two female students talking loudly as they walked down the path from the opposite side. One girl had black hair tied in pigtails while the other had long brown hair. Both of their skin were very tanned and wore heavy makeup and shiny accessories.

"Hahahahaha!" The black haired girl laugh at something the brunette said.

"So, I pretended to take a picture with my cell phone." The brunette said.

"And?"

"She freaked out and started crying. Like it was the end of the world. You should've seen the look on her face. It was priceless."

"Oh my gawd!"

"I've never laughed so hard in all my life!"

They both then exploded into heavy laughter.

"They're making fun of someone?" Yukari said to herself. "Don't they have anything better to do?" She was getting irritated at the sight of them and she was falling into a bad mood. She was about to walk away when the black haired girl suddenly stopped.

"Huh? Where's that voice coming from?" The girl looked horrified as she looked around for something.

"What voice?" The brunette asked, beginning to feel scared for her friend. "I don't hear anything."

The black haired girl then froze and stared listlessly into the distant. The brunette grabbed her friend and began shaking her. "What's wrong, Maki? Maki!"

"...Huh?" The girl snapped out of her trance and she was confused at what had just happened.

"Are you okay?" The brunette felt relieved that the worse seem to be over.

"Sorry. What were we talking about?"

"I can't stand girls like that," Yukari said as she walked away. "Girl is probably using drugs or something."

* * *

**Saturday May 30, 2009** **\- Gekkoukan Front Gate**

Makoto saw Girl A and Girl B again this morning.

"Hey, did you hear?" Girl A asked. "That 11th-grader..."

"Oh yeah! The one who was lying on the ground this morning, right? I hope she just ran away from home. But I feel like this is the start of something big..."

"Yeah. There might be reporters and camera crews and stuff." The girl sighed before continuing. "I don't want to deal with it."

_"Lying on the ground? What's going on with this school?"_ Makoto wondered if this was related to the Lost too.

* * *

**9:55 A.M. - Class 2-F**

While Makoto and Junpei were waiting for the break to end, they were listening to the widespread rumors being spread throughout the classroom.

"Did you hear?" A student asked her friend. "About that girl in 2-E?"

"Yeah, they haven't got a clue."

"Isn't that bizarre?"

"Man, can you believe these people?" Junpei asked Makoto. "So, did you hear the details?"

"A little bit."

"Well, a girl from 2-E went missing last night. This morning, they found her lying on the ground in front of the school gate! Nobody knows what happened, and supposedly, she's still unconscious." Junpei was about to continue, but he saw Yukari returning to her seat. "Yo, Yuka-tan. This is a tough case, even for Junpei Iori, Ace Detective."

"Ace Detective? Are you stupid or something? More like Stupei, Ace Defective."

"Hey! I resent that. Anyway, where've you been?"

"I was talking to the teacher. That girl they found, I saw her yesterday, on my way back from practice. She seemed okay then..." Yukari looked spook as if she was hiding something.

"Whoa...Now, that's really strange."

* * *

**5:45 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

When Makoto returned to the dorm, he saw that Yukari was the only one sitting at the lounge. She looked like she was distracted about something that she didn't notice Makoto's presence at first.

"...Oh, hey." She greeted.

"You feeling okay?"

"...About that rumor at school, people can be so immature, sometimes. I mean, it's just a ghost story. Anyway, I'm not feeling very well, so I won't be able to go to Tartarus tonight. Sorry, I'll probably just watch a little T.V. and then go to bed early."

"Okay, I'll let Kirijo-senpai know about your absence."

"Thanks." Yukari then headed back to her room in a rush.

* * *

**Monday June 1, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

"Good morning," Mitsuru greeted Makoto when she saw him. "There seems to be a sense of restlessness in the air." She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt instead of her usual white sweater. Today was the day when the students switched from winter uniforms to summer uniforms. Like Mitsuru, Makoto was wearing a white short sleeved collar shirt.

"I think it has to do with those strange rumors."

"Oh those, I've heard of them too. Well, I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with Shadows. Akihiko said we may be receiving a new member, but we don't know when we'll be attacked. So remain alert at all times."

"Understood."

* * *

**5:15 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

It was a rare occurrence for the entire S.E.E.S. team to be together when there was no plan to go to Tartarus. Makoto, Yukari, and Akihiko didn't have any club activities. Mitsuru was finished with Student Council business and Junpei didn't feel like going anywhere else. The five of them were now seated at the dining table talking about the recent rumors.

"Hey Yuka-tan, have you seen the posts on the student message board?" Junpei asked. "You know how last week, that girl was found by the front gate? Well, there's this rumor that it was an angry spirit from this one ghost story."

"H-Hey! Come on, nobody believes that stuff...R-Right?" Yukari couldn't be anymore obvious about how she felt about that ghost story.

"So, what is this ghost story about?" Mitsuru asked with interest.

"Wha-? It-It's probably made up so why bother?"

"I'm interested," Akihiko said. "Go ahead and tell us."

"Uh..." Yukari looked down in disappointment.

"Hold on a moment," Junpei said as he took out something that looked like a remote control. He pressed a button and the lights went out. He turned on a flashlight and held it up to his face. "Good evening," Junpei began in a mysterious voice. "Welcome to Junpei's _Believe It, or Don't_. There are many strange things in this world. According to one story, if you get caught at school late at night, you'll be devoured by a maniacal ghost that roams the halls! The other day, this friend of mine, let's call him Shu. He said to me, _Junpei, I saw something strange._ He sounded serious, so I asked him what he'd seen. He said it was about the girl in 2-E. He claims he saw her go into the school on the night of the incident. I couldn't believe it. She's not the kind of girl to be out at night. But Shu was as white as a sheet. He insisted it was true. Then, it hit me. That ghost must've tried to make her its dinner! And that's why they found her lying on the ground by the gate! I felt a chill run down my spine, and I broke into a cold sweat. Yes, there are strange things in this world. Believe it...or don't."

Junpei then turned off the flashlight and turned the lights back on. Everyone was speechless at Junpei's _story_.

"...What do you think, Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked.

"I think it's worth investigating."

Junpei turned to Yukari and saw that she was slightly trembling. "Wow, I didn't know you were afraid of ghosts, Yuka-tan. That's pretty funny."

"Hey, watch it!" Yukari sprang from her seat. "F-Fine, then let's investigate. We'll each ask around for the rest of the week. I'll prove to you that this ghost story is just an urban legend!"

"I appreciate that," Mitsuru said. "The story is a bit unnerving."

"Then, I'll let you guys handle it," Akihiko said as he was about to leave. "Just make sure you sleep with one eye open."

_"Do I have to investigate too?"_

* * *

**Dark Hour - Makoto's Room**

"Good evening."

Makoto was woken by a familiar voice. Opening his eyes, he saw the mysterious boy in black and white pajamas sitting on the edge of his bed.

"...Hey."

"I came to see you again, as I promised. How are you?"

"Fine, for the most part."

"That's good to hear. Now, in another week, the moon will be full again. And the next ordeal will be upon you. So, be careful."

"So a full moon is really important." Makoto mused. "Am I going to be attacked by another Horseman of the Apocalypse as well?"

"That...I do not know. I only know of the one ordeal." The boy disappeared, but Makoto could still hear the boy. "I'll come again."

Makoto confirmed that the boy was gone when seconds passed and he didn't hear anything else. With the possibility of another powerful Shadow attack, he had to begin preparing for it. Once he confirms that the Shadow will appear next week, then he'll warn Mitsuru of the importance of Full Moon days. Now, he just hoped that he wouldn't encounter another Death God.

* * *

**Tuesday June 2, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

On Makoto's way to school, he met Yukari who was walking to the gate.

"Morning," she greeted. "You know what? From this day forward, I'm gonna do my best!"

"At?"

"The ghost story! Did you already forget what we talked about last night?"

Makoto did forget because he had other pressing matters to think about.

"You're hopeless," she said.

Makoto just smiled in response.

"You better find out as much as you can too. Remember, you only have until Friday! I'm counting on you."

* * *

**Thursday June 4, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

"Morning," Yukari greeted Makoto before she let out a loud yawn. "This sucks. I spent so much time thinking about ghost stories that now I'm having nightmares."

"Don't overdo it."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Yukari gave him a peace sign. "But, there's so many stupid rumors going around that it's tough to put them all together. I did get some useful information, though. I'm gonna look into it more today."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks. And you're doing your part too, right?"

"...Sure."

* * *

**Friday June 5, 2009** **7:54 A.M. Gekkoukan Front Gate**

Once again, Makoto met Yukari on his way to school.

"Hey, remember what we talked about on Monday?" She asked. "The ghost story? Let's talk about it some more tonight."

"Got it."

"I heard some interesting stories so don't forget okay?"

_"I think it's about time I start investigating."_

* * *

**Lunchtime - Class 2-F**

Lunch break was about a good time as any if Makoto wanted to find some answers. He walked out of the classroom and down the hallway until he saw the two gossiping girls he usually saw in front of the gate. They were talking about something that he couldn't quite hear.

_"I've found my source for information."_

"Excuse me, my name is Yuki and I heard that you two know a lot about the latest rumors."

"Well, we do know a lot, but where did you hear that?" Girl A asked.

"Uh, you know...here and there, but anyway, are you willing to tell me what you know?"

"You said your name was Yuki?" Girl B asked.

"Yes."

"Ah, you're from Class 2-F. We've heard about you. I'm Suzuhara."

"And I'm Imai," Girl A said.

"What do you want to know first?" The girl with short brown pigtails, Suzuhara asked.

"Was there only one girl who was suddenly found unconscious on school grounds?" Makoto asked.

"No, there were actually three girls who suffered the same problem," the girl with short black hair, Imai answered. "Each of the three incidents all happened around the same time. I think it was only a day apart between the incidents."

"Who were these girls?"

"They weren't classmates, that's for sure," Suzuhara answered. "I think they were all friends from middle school, which would explain why they were friends now."

"Are they all still unconscious?"

"That's what I heard," Imai answered. "Anymore questions?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks for your time."

"No problem, come to us if you are in need of the latest gossips or rumors."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

* * *

**4:05 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

Makoto, Yukari and Junpei walked home together so they could talk about what they found regarding the rumors.

"Okay, as we agreed on Monday, we'll now hold a meeting to discuss what we learned," Yukari began as soon as she got to the lounge.

"Wow, you're really into this," Junpei said.

"Of course. I got lots of good info. It turns out no angry ghost was involved."

"Oh, so that's what's important, huh?" Junpei said with a chuckle.

"Hmph. First off, let's talk about how this rumor got started. Since the girl was found on school grounds, there's at least one similarity to the ghost story. But, why did the rumor spread so fast if this was the first time anything happened?"

"Is it because there were three victims that appeared in such a short time?" Makoto asked.

"Correct! But yeah, I was surprised when I found out the reason. Over the next few days, there were two more similar incidents. All three victims had to be hospitalized. No wonder people were talking. Next. The victims are in different classes, and they don't seem to be connected. However, they did have one thing in common. What was it?"

"What is this, a quiz show?" Junpei asked before he turned to Makoto. "Do YOU know?"

"They hung out together."

"Yup, that's right!" Yukari exclaimed. "Good job, Yuki-kun!"

_"Thank you gossip girls."_

"So the three girls were friends and they also got in with a bad crowd. Because of that, they were always out late. It can't be just a coincidence. So to find out what happened, we're gonna do some field research."

"Field Research?" Junpei shouted. "Are you kidding?"

"Yeah, there's this one place where the three victims were regulars."

"Wait, you're not talking about that place behind Port Island Station are you?" Junpei was beginning to grow scared.

Makoto recalled that Junpei had said something similar when he was giving a tour of the area.

"Oh, you're familiar with it?"

"You can't go there! I've heard some nasty rumors about that place!"

"Is that so?" Yukari didn't even look scared one bit. "Well then, we should all go together. You'll come to right, Yuki-kun?"

Makoto felt that she would go regardless of whether he or Junpei went. Based on what he heard about the place, he did feel concerned if she did go there alone so it would be better that he was at least there. "Okay."

"Thanks!"

"Forget it, that place is bad news," Junpei said. "I mean, don't you think we're getting in over our heads?"

"Up until now, all we've done is take orders. Does that feel right to you?"

"I know what you mean, but...Man, did you have to say it like that? I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow night, then."

Later that evening, Makoto received a text message on his phone. It was from Elizabeth who stated that Igor would like to speak with him tomorrow.

_"That doesn't sound good at all."_ He thought before drifting off to sleep.


	11. Kings and Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The S.E.E.S. members investigate further into the student named Fuuka Yamagishi.

**Chapter XI: Kings and Queens**

**Saturday June 6, 2009** **10:45 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

The three junior S.E.E.S. members gathered at the front door when it was the appointed time for the field research.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Akihiko asked when he noticed that they were trying to sneak away. "We're scheduled to go to Tartarus you know."

"Don't worry, senpai," Yukari said. "We're just running a few errands so we'll be back soon."

"Well...okay." Akihiko looked suspicious at what they were doing, but nevertheless said nothing further about it.

"Alright, let's get going."

"What's your hurry?" Junpei asked. He was still terrified about venturing into the dangerous place. "I still think this is a bad idea. How could you be afraid of ghosts, but not be scared of this?"

"It's easy to get freaked out by something you can't see, don't you think?"

"Actually, I'm more worried about things I CAN see, like bats and knives!"

"Big deal, so it's a little _dangerous_ ," Yukari said with a sigh. "Come on, it'll be an adventure! Let's go!" She opened the door and paraded out in an enthusiastic manner.

"More like a suicide mission," Junpei mumbled as he grudgingly followed after her.

* * *

**11:10 P.M. - Port Island Station**

Once the trio arrived at Port Island Station, they headed directly to the alley behind. Yukari led the way followed by Junpei and Makoto bringing up the rear. Yukari didn't show any signs of fear, but Junpei was nervously looking around him while sticking close to Makoto.

Once they were in the alley, Makoto saw a dark establishment on the right side. It was likely a bar because of the neon sign with a picture of an alcohol bottle. Further down was a stairway that led down underground, probably to a gambling house. There was another establishment at the end of the pathway before the path curved to the left, but he couldn't see what kind of place it was.

Based on what Makoto saw, he thought that the alley wasn't as scary as Junpei had made it out to be. Sure it was dark, but it was clear enough to see the people who hung around the place. Unlike the ex-convicts, serial killers, or gangsters that he was expecting, the place was flooded with good for nothing teenagers and people in their twenties and early thirties. People with multiple piercings, tattoos, heavy makeup and showed signs of heavy drug usage. In other words, the trash of society that existed everywhere. These people didn't pose much of a threat with the only dangerous situation being that they could fall into a confrontation involving knives.

Makoto frowned when he remembered that he didn't have his katana with him. _"Hopefully I won't need it."_

The trio's appearance were hardly welcomed once they stepped into the alley. It wasn't a good idea that they wore their school uniform because they stuck out like a sore thumb. The people around them glared at them as they tried to size up the interlopers trespassing on their "paradise."

"The hell is with these guys?" A young punk in a black shirt and pants said as he stood up from where he was sitting on the small set of stairs.

"Check out those rags." The punk's friend pointed a mocking finger at the trio. "They're from Gekko High."

"Oh man, this is worse than I thought," Junpei whispered. "Hey Makoto, you could protect us, right?"

"You do remember that I use a sword right? Unless, you can find me a stick of sorts, then there isn't much I can do."

"Oh crap, I forgot."

_"Well, that's not really true. I'm a bit rusty in hand to hand, but I guess it'll have to do."_

"Hey you, I think you're in the wrong place," the punk said in a threatening manner after he walked up to the trio.

"Uh...Well, I.." Junpei became so nervous that he froze on the spot.

"You don't belong here, get it? Beat it, Goatee." The punk began walking back to his friend while he burst out in laughter.

"G-Goatee? Oh, y-you mean me."

"We don't need your permission to be here," Yukari said in a defiant manner.

"H-Hey! Are you nuts? Take a look around you!" Junpei grabbed onto Yukari's shoulder as he begged for her understanding.

"I'm not blind, ya know. Come on, don't be intimidated by these scum!"

Makoto wasn't sure whether he should admire her courage or admonish her for her foolishness. Either way, they're in trouble.

At Yukari's insult, the punk turned around and began walking back to them.

"What was that?"

"She just called us _scum_ ," A girl standing nearby explained.

"Let's get 'em," The girl's friend said. "Who cares where they're from?"

"We'll post some pictures that will make her daddy cry! She'll wish she was never born!"

"Hahahaha! Oh, that's so clever! Hahahahahaa!"

"These guys are the worst," Yukari murmured.

"You oughta learn to shut that trap of yours." The punk shouted as he took a step toward them. "Man, I feel sorry for you Goatee. This bitch is a pain in the ass." He raised his right fist and attempted to punch Junpei in the stomach.

"Junpei!"

Before the punk's fist made contact with Junpei, Makoto effortlessly knocked it away with the back of his hand.

"Huh? What just happened?" The punk looked at his fist in confusion before he realized what had happened. He turned to Makoto for the first time that night, his face grimaced in anger. "Hey, pretty boy! Because I don't like your face and for what you just did, I'm going to beat you down so hard that you'd wished I had killed you."

As the punk's friends began to laugh at the comment, someone walked up to them and interrupted the conflict.

"That's enough."

Everyone looked at the person who had spoke and it soon became dead silent.

Makoto saw the young man who was in Akihiko's hospital room when he went to visit. He was wearing the same black beanie and maroon colored trench coat.

"They didn't know what they were getting into. I'll make sure they leave. Alright?"

"Who do you think you are, dumbass? You want some too?"

"Do I have a choice?" The man in the beanie said with a sigh.

"That's it, you're going down!" The punk raised his right arm and charged at the man in the beanie who head butted him in the forehead. The impact created a loud boom as the punk fell down.

_"This guy has monstrous strength...or at least a monster forehead."_

"Damn you, Shinjiro." The punk's friend stood and began yelling at the man in the beanie. "That's right, you're from Gekko High too, aren't ya? I thought you were one of us."

"What gave you that idea?" Shinjiro scoffed at the remark. "I don't remember swearing a blood oath."

The punk then finally got back on his feet. "You son of a bitch! You just crossed the line! You think you're going home alive?"

"Leave if you don't want to embarrass yourself again." Shinjiro dismissed the punk with a wave of his hand.

"Uh, s-screw this." The punk spat onto the ground before running away. The other thugs laughed while they too walked away from the area.

"Oh man, senpai, that was awesome!" Junpei exclaimed.

"You idiots!" Shinjiro however wasn't happy at all with what he did. "Get outta here. This place isn't for you." He began to walk away, but Yukari wasn't finish with what she set out to do.

"Wait! We came here for a reason!"

Shinjiro stopped in his tracks and this time, got a good look at the people he saved. "You guys...were at the hospital. Did Aki tell you to come here?"

"No," Makoto replied.

"Is that right?" Shinjiro said with a sigh. "Okay, what do you wanna know? About that ghost story?"

"Um, yeah...How'd you know?" Yukari asked.

Shinjiro walked over to the stairs and sat down.

"It's a rumor. Those girls who wound up in the hospital were here talking shit every night about all the things they'd done to some girl named Fuuka."

"Fuuka?" Junpei asked. "You mean Fuuka Yamagishi, from 2-E? They were picking on her?"

"That's why people are saying it's her spirit that did it. I hear it's all over the net, too."

"Fuuka's spirit?" Yukari pondered. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"You guys don't know? This Fuuka girl might be dead. She hasn't been home in over a week. Don't you guys go to school? How do you not know this?"

"Are you serious?" Junpei asked. "I thought she was out sick, but, she's missing?"

"So much for the ghost story," Yukari said. "Ekoda-sensei is the homeroom teacher for 2-E, right? Does he know about this?"

Shinjiro however had decided that he answered enough questions for the night so he stood up and looked up at the moon.

"I get it, Aki. Still trying to make up for the past. It's you who can't let go." Even though he said it in a quiet tone, the others still heard it and were confused as to its meaning. "Nothing...that's all I know. Satisfied?"

Junpei gave Shinjiro a respected bow. "Come on, Makoto. Show some respect." He forcefully made Makoto bow and Yukari followed his lead.

"Thanks!" Yukari said. "You totally helped us out! You're very kind."

"What was that?" Shinjiro said in a menacing tone, which made Yukari take back her comment.

"I, um...Never mind."

Shinjiro clicked his tongue before saying, "Don't come here again." He then walked off deeper into the alley and disappeared from their sights.

"It's about time we get back," Makoto said.

"Yeah, I don't want to stay here any second longer," Junpei said as he hurried off.

* * *

**Dark Hour - Tartarus Lobby**

As soon as Makoto got to Tartarus, he ran to the blue door without anyone noticing he was gone.

"Ah, welcome young man," Igor greeted and gestured to the chair.

"You wanted to see me?" Makoto asked after he sat down.

"I was thinking it's about time we raise your abilities for the upcoming battles."

"What do you mean?"

"As you know, you're the only one who can summon more than one Persona. It logically follows that you should be able to summon more than one Persona simultaneously."

"Can I even do that?"

"If it was someone else then no, but I know that you can handle it. Although, it will be difficult at first because the burden to maintain two Personas at the same time will be two fold from the usual. With practice, you will eventually master it and someday be able to even summon three Personas at the same time. I'm sure this ability will prove beneficial to you in your future endeavors."

"I'll give it a try, but how do I do it?"

"It's simple, just concentrate on summoning two Personas when you pull the trigger. Now, your friends are waiting for you so it's time for you to leave."

* * *

**Tartarus 36th Floor**

After the team climbed a few floors, they made it to the 36th floor and that is when Mitsuru gave them a warning.

" _I sense a powerful Shadow on this floor, keep your guard up."_

"Hooh, so there's a Guardian on this floor," Akihiko said with anticipation. "I could use another challenge."

"Ah man, I hope it won't be another crazy spinning robot," Junpei said.

"I got a feeling that it's going to be worse," Yukari murmured.

"Careful, it's here," Makoto announced as a large white statue appeared about twenty feet away from them. It stood about ten feet tall and it looked like a statue of a woman sitting on a large chair. She was wearing a mask that covered the top half of her head and she had two smaller statues of babies sucking on her breasts.

"Weird..." Junpei said.

_"It has no weakness and is strong against everything,"_ Mitsuru announced.

"That's the challenge I was expecting," Akihiko said. "Yuki, what should we do first?"

Before Makoto could issue an order, the center of the statue opened up like a box and a powerful gust of wind shot out at the team members. They were immediately knocked away by the powerful force and into the wall. It was like getting blown away by wind speeds of eighty miles per hour.

"Ah crap, that...really...hurts," Junpei groaned as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "It seems wind attacks are really strong against me."

"Leave it to me, Junpei." Yukari summoned Io and healed some of Junpei's wounds. The wind damage didn't look like it cause much damage on Yukari.

"I gotta admit, I wasn't expecting such serious force," Akihiko said as he wiped a small strand of blood on his forehead.

"It's too dangerous to stay together so we should separate," Makoto ordered. "Attack when you get the chance." He ran to the left side while Junpei and Akihiko ran to the right side.

Yukari stayed back and drew an arrow. She fired it at the statue's forehead, which bounced off as soon as it came into contact. At this time, the others had made it within striking distant.

Junpei did a jumping strike at the statue's base, Akihiko punched the backside, and Makoto slashed the left side. The attacks were all ineffective and there wasn't any marks or scratches on the Shadow.

"It's like punching twenty feet of thick concrete," Akihiko said.

The statue opened again and another gust of wind flew out and attacked the team.

Junpei was once again greatly injured so Yukari healed some of his wounds again.

Akihiko had avoid the attack because he was at the backside and Makoto only suffered minor injuries because he was at the side. Akihiko then summoned Polydeuces and it released an electric attack at the statue. The attack looked it did nothing as the statue remained unfazed. It quickly spun around and blew Akihiko away.

_"It's probably time that I test out the multiple summons."_ Makoto closed his eyes and raised the evoker to his temple as he thought about Orpheus and Oberon. He pulled the trigger and two blue balls of light appeared along with the two Personas. Igor had been right about the difficulty of maintaining two Personas, he immediately felt lightheaded and his energy and concentration were depleting at an astonishing rate. He felt that as soon as he loses control for one second, the Personas would disappear.

"Whoa, am I the only one seeing two?" Junpei asked.

"No...Yuki-kun really summoned two Personas at the same time," Yukari replied. "I don't know how he did it, but we should help him."

Orpheus and Oberon attacked the statue with fire and electric attacks. However, their combined attacks also did little damage. Not only that, the pressure had overwhelmed Makoto and the two Personas disappeared leaving behind a stunned Makoto. He didn't see the statue release another wind attack against him, but he was saved in time by Akihiko who pulled him away.

"Yuki, just what happened there? How can you summon two Personas at the same time?"

"I just thought I could so I tried. Although, I tried to bite more than I can chew."

"Whatever the case, we need to come up with a plan as none of our attacks are doing anything."

"Yeah."

_"Actually,"_ Mitsuru suddenly interjected. _"I sense that the Shadow's weakness appears when it opens up."_

"You mean the inside is not as durable as the outside?" Akihiko asked.

_"Exactly."_

"Okay, everyone attack the statue once it opens!" Makoto ordered.

For the next few minutes, the group tried to do just that, but it proved to be a difficult task. The amount of time when the statue opened and closed is only one second. By the time the party members unleashed their attacks, the statue had already closed. All of the wind attacks were beginning to take its toll on everyone and Yukari was too tired to even heal anyone else.

_"We can't hold on any longer so it's now or never."_ Makoto looked around and eyes fell on one of Yukari's arrows. "Takeba-san, this will be our final chance and I need you to be the one to strike the inside."

"I've been trying for a while so I don't think I can do it."

"If you fire an arrow and let Io boost up the speed with her wind attack, then it should work."

"Okay, but when do I initiate the attack?"

"Leave the timing to us," Akihiko said. "We've been carefully observing the Shadow's attack and we have a good idea when it will open. Right, Yuki?"

"Yeah."

"I'll leave it to you guys then." Yukari drew an arrow and prepared to fire it.

Makoto then summoned Berith and watched the statue's movements with Akihiko. After about ten seconds, they both shouted, "NOW!" Berith threw its spear at the statue and Yukari followed it closely with an arrow. Next Io used a wind attack to speed up the weapons. When the spear and arrow were within ten feet of the statue, it opened up and was struck by the two attacks. The Shadow screamed in pain as it tried to close its body, but to no avail because of the lodged weapons.

"This is our time to counterattack!" Makoto yelled.

Junpei summoned Hermes and released a fire attack to the statue's insides.

Polydeuces followed up with an electric attack of his own.

Hermes then flew high up into the air and pressed his feet together to form a sharp pointy spike. His feet burned with fire and he begun to spin around and around like a twister, finishing off the Shadow with a burning drill attack.

"Oh yeah, another win for Junpei."

_"You can relax now, the Shadow has been defeated,"_ Mitsuru declared.

"Man, I'm tired," Yukari said as she fell down onto her knees.

"Best workout I've ever done," Akihiko said.

"Dang, my clothes are falling apart," Junpei said as he looked at his clothes. There were cuts all over his body and parts of his uniform were torn, exposing his skin. He then looked at the others and saw that they were in similar conditions. "Whoa, Yuka-tan..."

"Quit looking." Yukari covered her body with her arms and gave a death glare at Junpei. She then put on her sweater that she kept tied to her waist.

_"Don't worry about your clothes,"_ Mitsuru said. _"We have many extra sets of your uniforms in storage back at the dorm. All custom tailored to each of you, of course. So don't worry about getting your clothes dirty or destroyed."_

"Wow, that must be how the rich feel," Junpei said.

"How about we climb a few more floors," Makoto suggested. "I have a feeling that we're close to the end of this area."

The others agreed despite their physical conditions and continued to the staircase at the end of the room.

* * *

**Tartarus 40th Floor**

True to Makoto's word, they came to a dead end once they reached the 40th floor. Like the prior floor with the obstruction, the room was very small. There were large windows to the side which revealed what looked like flowing red lava. Near the windows were two large heads that stood about five feet tall and something like red blood streamed down the eyes.

"This place gives me the creeps," Yukari said with a shudder.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that," Junpei agreed.

"Doesn't look like we can go any further." Akihiko motioned to the large gate that was made up of bones. Beyond it, they could see a set of stairs that ascended to the next floor.

_"For now, we'll return and wait for the blockade to be removed at a later time,"_ Mitsuru said.

The party then used the nearby teleporter and returned to the lobby.

Mitsuru walked up to Makoto with a serious expression. "Yuki, about what you did..."

"It's hard for me to control two Personas at the same time so I don't know when I could make practical use of it."

"I see. I don't even want to bother as to why you could even do that so I won't ask, but it looks like it would greatly help us if you could put that ability to use. But don't feel like you have to use it as soon as possible for our sake."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I don't think I could do that," Junpei said. "It's already hard enough for me to control Hermes. But two?"

"Let's worry about that at another time," Akihiko said as he placed a hand on Junpei's shoulder. "For now, we should rest up for the next day."

* * *

**Monday June 8, 2009** **Lunchtime - Teacher's Lounge**

After what Makoto, Junpei and Yukari found at Port Island Station, they decided to ask Ekoda about what he knew. They entered the teacher's lounge during lunch break and was surprised to see Mitsuru already there along with a tanned brunette girl.

"Oh, Kirijo-senpai, why are you here?" Yukari asked.

"Same reason as you," Mitsuru replied before turning to the teacher. "Ekoda-sensei, I'm here to ask you about a student named Fuuka Yamagishi."

"No!" The brunette suddenly screamed. "I-I never thought it'd turn out like this."

"Wait, you're that girl," Yukari noticed.

"You're Natsuki Moriyama, correct?" Mitsuru asked the girl. "What did you do to Yamagishi?"

"Hold on, Kirijo-kun," Ekoda interjected. "This isn't an interrogation. Moriyama-kun, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. You wouldn't want to give her the wrong idea."

"Fuuka," Natsuki began despite hearing Ekoda's warning. "She always looked so frazzled whenever I gave her a hard time...Then, I realized. She's an honor student, but deep inside, she's the same as us. I knew exactly which buttons to push. We were just messin' with her that day, too! May 29th, we took Fuuka to the gym and locked the door from the outside..."

"What?" Junpei slammed his fist onto the desk. "You locked her in?"

"That night, Maki returned to school alone. She was afraid we'd get in trouble if Fuuka committed suicide. But, she never came back and the next morning-"

"She was found lying on the ground by the gate," Yukari finished.

"I went to the gym to let Fuuka out, but the door was still locked. So I opened it and went inside, but she wasn't there. We all freaked out. Starting that night, we all went looking for her. But every night, another one of us went missing and they ended up like Maki!"

"I see..." Mitsuru pondered. "By the way Ekoda-sensei, all this time you've attributed Yamagishi's absences to _illness_. But in reality, she was missing. You must have been aware of that. What was your intention?"

"I was thinking of the students, of course. You children may not understand, but we have to consider the future of everyone affected."

"You mean, you chose not to report this to the police for the _good of the class_."

"It-It was in her best interest. I wouldn't want her records to be stained by something like this. Her parents agree!"

"So to protect your career, you ignored your responsibility as a teacher. How despicable!"

"I-I didn't...I was just." Ekoda began slowly moving back to the wall before he ran out of the room.

Mitsuru returned her attention to Natsuki. "About your friends, did you notice anything unusual before the incidents? Anything at all."

"...They all heard a voice, a creepy voice right before each of them went missing. They said it was calling their name."

"Oh, man..." Junpei became white as a sheet.

"Senpai, could it be?" Yukari asked.

"It's them, no doubt about it." Mitsuru whispered so Natsuki couldn't hear what they were talking about. "Until now, there was no way of knowing how or why some people are conscious during the Dark Hour. But, it's the voice, it draws them in. It's not a random phenomenon. This whole thing has made me realize that they're clearly targeting humans. Shadows are the enemy of mankind." After Mitsuru was done with her speech, she turned back to Natsuki. "Stay at our dorm tonight, it's the safest place."

Natsuki just nodded her head even though it was clear that she wasn't sure what was happening.

"If you hear the voice, tell us immediately. And don't leave the room no matter what. If you can do that much, you should be okay. Don't worry, Yamagishi should be alright as well." She then turned back to the other team members. "We'll meet after school in the Student Council Room to discuss tonight's operation."

"T-Tonight?" Junpei asked.

"We're going to rescue Yamagishi. If my guess is right, she's still inside the school."

* * *

**3:05 P.M. - Student Council Room**

As soon as school came to an end, the S.E.E.S. members gathered in the empty Student Council Room.

"All set," Yukari said after she locked the door.

"Tonight, we will infiltrate the campus," Mitsuru declared. "Our objective is to rescue Fuuka Yamagishi."

"Um, I don't get it," Junpei asked with a raised hand. "Is Fuuka inside the school somewhere?"

"And why at night?" Yukari asked. "At midnight, this place turns into-."

"Exactly," Mitsuru interjected. "That's how Yamagishi wandered into Tartarus."

"Then, ever since Yamagishi-san got locked in the gym, she's been stuck there?"

Mitsuru nodded her headed in confirmation.

"But, that was ten days ago!" Junpei shouted. "That means..."

"Not necessarily," Akihiko interjected. "We can't jump to conclusions. Tartarus only appears during the Dark Hour. So, what about the rest of the day?"

"Now that you mention it," Yukari pondered.

"This is only a theory, but I think time may function differently with respect to Tartarus. So, even though it's been ten days for us, perhaps only ten hours have passed for her. If she's still alive."

"Wow, ya think so?" Junpei asked. "Uh, but the Dark Hour is pretty brutal. We can barely handle an hour; how's she gonna last ten?"

"That's true," Yukari agreed. "And even if she's still alive, we might not be able to get to her."

"Are you just gonna let her die, then?" Akihiko slammed his fist on the table in intense anger before he quickly cooled down. "I have an idea. Let's try to enter Tartarus exactly how Yamagishi did. We'll go to gym and wait for midnight. That's the quickest way."

"Is that really gonna work?"

"Honestly, I have reservations," Mitsuru said in a solemn tone. "If something goes wrong, you could all end up lost in Tartarus too. But..."

"I won't stand by and do nothing if there's a chance we can save her," Akihiko said. "I'd never forgive myself. If you guys don't want to go, then I'll go by myself."

"Senpai?" Yukari looked to Mitsuru for guidance who in turn looked to Makoto.

"What do you think, Yuki?"

Makoto wasn't sure what would be the best thing to do. On one side, they couldn't just leave Fuuka stranded, but there was no guarantee that she's alive and that they could safely reach her. There were too many detriments and uncertainties in the plan.

_"One shouldn't weigh a person's life on a scale. Well, people are going regardless. Might as well just follow."_

"I'll go too."

"Alright. We're aware of the risks, but we can't just leave her there."

"I agree," Yukari said. "And we won't know until we try."

"Cool, we get to sneak into the school," Junpei said. "Heheh. In that case, I know just what to do."

* * *

**10:04 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm 4th Floor Meeting Room**

The S.E.E.S. members had a final meeting before they proceeded with the plan. They gathered in the meeting room and Mitsuru tried to contact the Chairman on her cell phone.

"Hmm..." Mitsuru murmured.

"What's wrong?" Akihiko asked.

"I can't get a hold of the Chairman."

"I guess we can handle it ourselves," Yukari suggested.

"There's one problem though. Without the Chairman's help, I'm not sure how we can get inside the school."

"No need to worry," Junpei said as he stood up and placed a fist on his chest. "I've got it all set to go."

"Set to go? An explosive?" Mitsuru chuckled at Junpei's plan. "Alright, I'll let you handle this."

"Uh, I don't think there's going to be any explosives," Makoto murmured.

"We don't have time to waste," Akihiko said. "Let's go." It doesn't seem like he heard the word, "explosive" and was instead thinking about something else as he left the room with Mitsuru.

"An explosive?" Yukari asked Junpei. "For real?"

"Nah, all I did was unlock a door."

"How Kirijo-senpai got _explosive_ from your statement was pretty weird," Makoto said.

"I know, right."

* * *

**11:05 P.M. - Gekkoukan Hallway**

"See? We got in no problem," Junpei said after they opened a door from the outside and stepped into the hallway. "I'm a genius!"

"Is that really something to brag about?" Yukari asked.

"So you unlocked it earlier, excellent!" Mitsuru complimented him with surprising sincerity.

"No time for compliments," Akihiko said. "Let's go." He and Mitsuru walked on ahead.

"What's the big deal, anyway?" Yukari mumbled.

"Let's just move on," Makoto said.

The three of them followed Mitsuru and Akihiko into a nearby classroom. It was very dark with the only light coming from the moonlight outside the window. Makoto could barely identify the others' silhouettes.

"Can we turn on the lights?" Yukari asked.

"Aww, you scared?" Junpei asked in a teasing tone.

"No!" Yukari shouted.

"Quiet," Akihiko ordered with a finger to his lips. "It's better if we leave them off. They cut the power at night anyway."

"I don't like sneaking around," Yukari complained.

"First, we have to find the key to the gym," Mitsuru said. "Akihiko and I will check the janitor's room. You three check the Faculty Office. After that, we'll meet in the main hallway. Got it?"

"The Faculty Office, huh?" Junpei mused in a suspicious tone as he rubbed his hands together. "Hey, maybe we'll find some test questions! Hehehe."

"Maybe I should go to the Faculty Office too..." Akihiko said. "It sounds interesting..."

"Are you planning something unscrupulous under my supervision?" Mitsuru asked. "If so, then expect to be severely punished..."

"It-It was a joke!" Junpei shouted. "I'd never do something like that! Ha, haha."

"Come on Mitsuru, lighten up a little," Akihiko said.

"Fine. Let's head over to the janitor's room. Iori, you're coming with us." Mitsuru led the way out of the classroom with Akihiko and Junpei following grudgingly.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Yukari said.

"Okay," Makoto agreed.

The two walked out of the classroom and went downstairs to the lobby. There, they heard soft tapping noises echoing from a distant.

"Do you hear that?" Yukari asked with a start.

"It sounds like footsteps."

The noise was getting louder and closer.

"Th-There's someone else here." Yukari grabbed Makoto's hand and pulled him to a pillar where they hid.

They then saw a flashlight beam moving around the area before it disappeared. The footsteps were getting further and quieter.

"It's just a security guard," Yukari said with a sigh.

"Relax, there aren't any ghosts here," Makoto said.

"W-What? It's not like I'm THAT afraid of-Hiee!" Yukari jumped and cowered behind Makoto's back when her cell phone suddenly started ringing. "M-My cell phone? Why now?" She took out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons. "Figures, it's just spam." She let out a loud sigh. "Sorry about that. It took me by surprise."

"Your reaction was pretty cute."

"W-What?" She blushed in a bright crimson red before she instinctively tried to punch Makoto in the face.

Makoto however, sidestepped the attack and chuckled while he walked away. "Come on, let's head to the office."

"...It's not funny you know?" She murmured before she ran to catch up with him.

The two went into the office and immediately started looking for the key.

Yukari rummaged through a few cabinets until she found a key. However, it was too dark to read the label so she raised it up to Makoto. "What does it say on this one?"

"Looks like Gym."

"Really? Let me see!" She took the key and held it closer to the moonlight. "Yeah, this is it! Okay, let's go. We're supposed to meet them in the main hallway."

They walked out of the office and met up with the remaining group members.

"Did you find the key?" Mitsuru asked.

"Sure did." Yukari raised the key up in the air.

"Ya know, I heard a scream that sounded kinda familiar..." Junpei said.

Yukari blushed and looked away from him, which made Makoto chuckle.

"What, you actually did? I was just kidding."

"You wanna make something of it?" Yukari raised her fist in a threatening manner. Junpei shook his head and covered his mouth.

"Keep it down," Akihiko said.

"We'll divide into two teams again," Mitsuru began. "Three of you will enter Tartarus, and one of you will remain outside with me. Once the Dark Hour has begun, I'll determine Yamagishi's position."

"I'll go," Akihiko said before turning to Makoto. "You should come too. You can take the lead, like always."

"Yeah, sure."

"Um, then I'll be the third-," Yukari began.

"Wait a second," Junpei interjected. "Remember how I accidentally screwed up on the monorail? Gimme a chance to make up for that!"

"Oh, come on! It's not always about YOU! Besides, you didn't _accidentally_ screw up."

"Alright Junpei, we'll give you another shot," Akihiko decided with a sigh.

"Thanks, senpai," Junpei said.

"What's wrong, Takeba?" Akihiko asked after he noticed Yukari's disappointed face. "You don't want to stay behind with Mitsuru?"

"Um, n-no, it's fine," Yukari quietly said. "Here, Yuki." She handed the gym key to him.

"It's almost time," Mitsuru said after she looked at her watch. "Let's get into positions." Everyone began moving to their destination except Makoto who ran up to Mitsuru.

"I think there's a good chance that a large Shadow will be making its appearance."

"How do you know, Yuki?"

"Gut feeling."

"...Okay, I'll be on my guard." She didn't look completely convinced.

With a nod, Makoto ran to catch up with Akihiko and Junpei.

They soon made it to the gym and Makoto unlocked the door with the key. They closed the door behind them and saw that the gym wasn't as dark as the classrooms. Bright moonlight shown through the windows at the top and illuminated the empty building.

"So what do we do now?" Junpei asked.

"We wait," Akihiko said as he sat down beside a wall.

"I'm going to sleep," Makoto said as he laid down on the floor.

"Seriously?" Junpei asked. After nobody said anything in response, he shrugged his shoulders and laid down as well.

* * *

**Dark Hour - A Room at Minatodai Dorm**

Sitting on a bed in an empty Minatodai Dorm room was Natsuki. She was crouching down as she stared listlessly at the floor. All of the events that led up to now were beginning to take a toll on her. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin was very pale that created a strange contrast with her artificially tanned skin. For the past few nights, she didn't get any sleep because she was scared of the constant distorted voice that occupied her mind. She felt that if she relaxed her mind for even a moment, she would succumb to the voice and lose herself.

Tonight, she hoped that everything would come to an end. She didn't know what was happening, but Mitsuru and her friends seemed to be well informed of the secrets behind her friend's condition as well as Fuuka's disappearance. Relying on their ability to rectify the situation, she listened to Mitsuru's advice without a second thought and stayed at her dorm. However, as seconds, minutes and hours went by, Natsuki felt uncertain that the problem would simply be fixed. The possible reality that she would lose not just her friends, but herself as well had greatly terrified her. She wrapped herself tightly with her arms because she suddenly felt an unnatural chill that permeated the room.

"I...I'm all alone, after all." As she said this, a voice echoed once more in her mind. "Fuuka?" Her head began to hurt and she forcefully shut her ears by covering it with her trembling hands. "No...No! I don't wanna hear this!" She shouted at the unseen voice until a sudden realization overtook her mind. She looked up at the ceiling as if she could see some far distant place. "...calling me...I...I have to go...tell her I'm sorry...Fuuka." The last thing she remembered was standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

**Dark Hour - Tartarus Lobby**

After the three-man team left for the gym, Mitsuru and Yukari waited outside the school gate until the Dark Hour arrived. Once it did, they hurried inside the lobby so Mitsuru could search for not only Fuuka, but for the other team members as well. A few minutes had already gone by and Mitsuru was still tinkering with the device on her special motorcycle. Yukari was leaning onto the stairs' railing and waited for any new developments.

During the whole time from when the team split up, Yukari and Mitsuru had yet to exchange a word. The air between them was extremely thick with tension that Yukari felt was impossible to penetrate. She wasn't particularly the quiet type so she found the silence discomforting. Even though she wanted to say something, there was an invisible force that prevented her to do so.

_"We never really talked with each other, don't we?"_

The incident that left her father dead was always at the top of her mind, which made her unnaturally distrustful of Mitsuru even though she didn't have any concrete evidence that she was somehow involved. The mere fact that she was related to the Kirijo Group was apparently enough for her to unconsciously see her as the enemy. Despite all that however, she knew that what she was thinking could turn out all untrue and that she was just mistaken.

On a few prior occasions, she did try to reach out to Mitsuru as fellow dormmates, but she always got a feeling that Mitsuru too was keeping her distance on purpose. It seemed that Mitsuru would sometime purposely avoid any possible long conversation between them. Thus, their relationship continued to maintain a certain distant.

_"Haahh, this sucks."_

As the awkward silence continued to worsen, Yukari felt like she was going crazy with the long wait. Her disliked for Junpei had risen to a new level and she didn't feel bad for having those thoughts. The next time she saw him, she was going to punch him hard in the face for leaving her in this situation, but for now, she had to do something to alleviate the tension. She cleared her throat and turned to Mitsuru.

"Umm..."

"We still haven't heard back from them," Mitsuru interjected as she continued working on the device. "The transceiver's sensitivity is set to high, too..."

_"There it is again." ._

"O-Oh yeah, that girl, Moriyama-san. I hope she's okay at the dorm."

"Unfortunately, no place is completely safe in the Dark Hour. But, we couldn't possibly bring her here and one of us staying behind was out the question."

"Yeah...I guess so..."

After Mitsuru didn't say anything else in response, Yukari continued. "But, we're all here for Yamagishi-san's sake-."

_"Mitsuru, can you hear me?"_ Akihiko's voice was broadcasted from the transceiver along with some static.

Mitsuru pressed a few buttons and checked the results on the screen. "This is Mitsuru. I've confirmed your position. You're higher up than I expected. You're barely in communication range. Is everyone alright?"

_"...don't know...got separ..."_ The static had worsened until they could no longer hear anything from the transceiver.

Mitsuru began pressing a few more buttons as well as turning some dials. "Akihiko! Come in, Akihiko!"

"Is he out of range?" Yukari asked as she moved closer to the device. "I'm starting to get worried."

After a few more minutes, Mitsuru was able to locate another team member. "I've found, Yuki."

"Really? Is he alright?"

"Yuki, can you hear me? Are you alright? Your distance is too far so we can't provide backup. You got separated from Akihiko...Not again." Mitsuru lost the signal and continued turning a few more dials until she was able to find Makoto's location again. "Akihiko and Iori aren't on your floor. You need to go up a few stairs."

_"Who's there? Are you human?"_ The voice that replied back did not belong to Makoto, but to a young female.

"Don't tell me..."

"That must be Yamagishi-san!" Yukari exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"What's your current location? Please reply immediately."

_"Where am I...?"_ The voice asked. _"Why am I here...? Please answer me."_

"Can you hear me? Please answer." After thirty seconds, the female voice did not reply back. "I've lost her signal again."

"And we're getting so close too..." Yukari cried out in frustration. A powerful force then shook the ground, causing the two girls to nearly lose their balance. "...What was that?" The shaking appeared again along with a loud boom. It sounded like something large was quickly approaching them.

"...Is this what Yuki had meant?" Mitsuru murmured as she drew her evoker. "Takeba, prepare for battle. A large Shadow is going to appear!"

"What!" Yukari hurriedly took out her bow and drew an arrow in preparation. "Can we handle it by ourselves?"

"We have no choice, but to hold out until the others return."

After one more violent shake of the ground, a large Shadow appeared at the entrance of Tartarus. It was very tall, possibly 12 feet and it had a dark brown body with a metallic chest plate. Despite its height, its legs were only about 4 feet long. There was also a large red cross painted onto its chest and there was a short red cape at his back. Its black head was covered by a purple mask that looked like a crown and in its right hand was a large five foot sword. It somewhat looked like a European King.

The Shadow took one look at Mitsuru and Yukari and moved toward them from where they stood at the stairs. Following from behind the Shadow was another large Shadow. This new one was also about 10 feet tall and was wearing a teal colored cloak and brown colored girdle at the stomach. Its legs were also short, about 3 feet long. On its long slender neck were many gold rings as well as ruby pendants. On its head was a bird's head mask and in its right hand was a long gold wand. Its overall attire made it looked like a European Queen.

"There are two of them?" Yukari exclaimed. "The situation's getting worse by the minute."

Mitsuru then looked at the device's monitor to check for something. "They are of the Arcana, Emperor and Empress."

"Do you know their weakness?"

"...No, I can't even tell at all...Takeba, we'll just go all out on the Emperor." Mitsuru pointed to the Shadow with the sword.

"O-Okay." Yukari fired an arrow at the Emperor's torso, but it never reached as it bounced off of some kind of invisible wall that protected the Emperor. "What happened?"

"Let me try." Mitsuru raised her evoker to her temple and pulled the trigger. "Penthesilea!" A blue ball of light appeared above Mitsuru before it turned into a blue humanoid.

Penthesilea wore a light blue bustier, dark brown leggings, white boots, a steel helmet with a small crown on her head. In her right arm was a large dagger and in her left was a long rapier.

"Ice Attack!" Mitsuru ordered.

Penthesilea pointed her rapier at the Emperor and a large piece of ice came crashing down onto the Shadow. However, just like before, the ice bounced off some kind of wall that surrounded the Emperor.

This time though, Mitsuru was able to see some kind of silver light that appeared to stop the attack. "It's being protected by a barrier."

"Then what do we do?" Yukari asked.

Before they could decide on the next course of action, the Emperor stepped forward and using its sword, swept the area where they stood.

Penthesilea hurried to protect them from the attack by using her body. The cut sliced her in half before she disappeared.

"Ughh." Mitsuru grabbed her head as she felt the mental pain from losing her Persona.

"Dammit!" Yukari summoned Io and ordered her to summon a wind attack at the Empress. The attack once again was deflected and sent back at Yukari and Io who were then sent flying back into the wall. While they were still on the ground, the Empress twirled her wand and three large bolts of lightning rained down on them. The shocking attack made Io disappear and Yukari stunned by the damage. She couldn't move and she was having trouble breathing. Small strands of smoke rose from her body and a smell of burnt cloth permeated the air as she struggled to remain conscious.

"Takeba!"

_"Mitsuru, are you there?"_ They heard Akihiko's voice again, but without any static interference.

"Akihiko?" Mitsuru shouted as loud as possible. "There are two large Shadows here! Be careful!"

_"Mitsuru? Mitsuru!"_

Instead of replying, Mitsuru sprang into action and summoned Penthesilea once again. She grabbed a few of Yukari's arrows from the quiver and ordered Penthesilea to attack the Emperor. Mitsuru also ran to the Emperor and threw the arrows at it, but was stopped by a wind attack from the Empress.

In the meantime, Penthesilea had moved to the right side of the Emperor and made an attempt to stab its side.

The Emperor quickly responded by blocking the attack with its sword before punching Penthesilea with its left hand. After the Persona was sent into a nearby wall, the Emperor jumped high into the air and stabbed down onto Penthesilea's torso, causing her to disappear once again.

With Mitsuru temporarily stunned as a result, the Empress summoned five large fireballs and threw it at her.

In the last second, Mitsuru jumped out of the way, but still suffered substantial burn injuries.

Feeling the pain of losing her Persona twice in such a short time as well as the injury from the powerful fire magic, Mitsuru's energy was nearly depleted and she struggled to stay on her feet.

Seeing that she wasn't moving, the Emperor walked up to her and raised its sword. As it came swinging down, Mitsuru didn't look like she had any energy left to move away.

* * *

**Dark Hour - Somewhere in Tartarus**

After Makoto regained consciousness, he found himself in a dark purple room that greatly resembled Tartarus. As he stood up, he felt lightheaded and was experiencing difficulty concentrating on his surroundings. He surmised that it was the result of staying at the school when Tartarus appeared. After he gave himself a few moments to clear his mind, he looked around and wondered where were Junpei and Akihiko.

"Are you awake?" A voice asked him from behind.

He turned around and instead of Akihiko and Junpei, he saw the mysterious boy in black and white pajamas. Makoto froze for a moment because he somehow always thought that the boy was part of the dorm and couldn't leave it. To see him somewhere else was a bit of a surprise for him.

With a smile, the boy seemed to have caught on what Makoto was thinking. "This is the first time we've spoken outside of your room so your reaction is expected."

"Well, there was that one time in the lobby..."

"No need for technicalities," the boy chuckled with good humor.

"So why are you here? This is the ordeal that you were talking about, right?"

"Correct. Time is of the essence and you looked like you weren't going to wake up anytime soon so I thought I help you. Although, it doesn't seem like you needed my help at all." The boy frowned slightly with regret.

"It's the thought that counts."

"Is that so? Well in any case, tonight you have more than one ordeal you must face-."

"Wait!" Makoto extended a palm at the boy. "Don't tell me it's another one of _them_?"

The boy laughed at Makoto's question. "No, this will be an ordeal that you could easily handle. Of course, you will need _her_. Okay, then...I hope to see you again." The boy then disappeared.

"Her?" Makoto wasn't sure who the person that the boy referred to, but he had to make haste if time was really of the essence. He started moving in what he hoped to be the right direction and kept his senses on high alert. In the dark Tartarus world, anything could appear and he needed to be on his guard especially when he was the only one there.

After about a minute of traversing the floor, he heard someone's voice coming from his transceiver.

_"Are...you...alri-?...distance...too far...can't provi-...back u...You got s-."_

"Senpai?" Makoto couldn't hear anything else from the transceiver so he ran onward to look for the others. He soon came upon a pair of dice Shadows, but he quickly ran past them without any confrontation. In no time, he saw a set of stairs that ascended to the next level and without wasting anymore time, climbed up. When he had walked several steps on the next floor, he heard Mitsuru's voice once again.

_"...Akihiko and...aren't...this...floor..."_

There was something clearly interfering with the communication and Makoto surmised it must have been a distance problem. He ran a few more steps and heard a different voice this time.

"Who's there? Are you human?" This voice was clearer and did not belong to Mitsuru or anyone he knew. The speaker sounded female and probably around his age. He could hear a hint of fear in her voice. If the past events were any indication, the voice likely belonged to Fuuka Yamaghishi.

"Yamagishi-san?" Makoto called out to the darkness. He heard nothing in response except the echo of his own voice. Deciding to continue onward again, he ran down the corridor and past a few more Shadows before reaching a set of stairs. On the next floor, he heard Mitsuru's voice on the transceiver again.

_"What's y-...current loca-...Reply immedi-."_

Knowing that it's likely futile to even try to reply back, he continued through the floor.

"Where am I? Why am I here? Please answer me?" The female voice was louder than before so he thought that he was getting closer to her.

With that thought in mind, he hurried off to the next floor until he heard Mitsuru's voice.

_"Can y-...hear me?...Please ans-"_

Immediately after, the female voice cried out as if she was speaking with Mitsuru.

"Is someone there? Please answer me."

He knew that he was very close to the female speaker now so he ran like no tomorrow and climbed the next set of stairs. After what felt like a very long time running through the dark abyss, Makoto finally met up with his comrades. Junpei and Akihiko were standing near each other and were talking about what the next course of action should be.

Junpei turned his head and saw Makoto. "Hey, here he is! Man, we were worried about you."

"You guys okay?" Makoto asked.

"Yup, me and Sanada-senpai are fine. I found him in no time so it wasn't that bad."

"I don't think we should enter Tartarus this way again," Akihiko complained. "The fact that we got separated at all was too dangerous."

"Agreed," Makoto said with a nod.

"Oh yeah, did you hear a voice while you were in here?" Junpei asked. "Uh, kinda like-"

"Who is this? Are you human?" The female voice asked. It sounded like it came from somewhere within the room they were in.

"Th-That's it! That's the voice! It sounded like it came from behind us..."

The three of them turned around and saw a girl's head appear behind a corner.

"Oh my God! Headless Ghost!" Junpei quickly jumped behind Akihiko and peaked over his shoulders.

"Are you Fuuka Yamagishi?" Akihiko calmly asked.

The girl then ran out of the corner and approached them. She was pretty short and had short green hair. She was also wearing the school's uniform and she looked extremely relieved at the sight of them despite it being strange for them to be here as well as the fact that they were carrying weapons.

"Thank god, you're not a ghost. But hey, you're alive! That's awesome!" Junpei ran up to Fuuka and paced his right fist on his chest. "Never fear, Junpei's here!"

"It's good that you're okay. We're here to save you so you should come with us."

"Thank you so much...I..." Fuuka deeply bowed to them to show her immense gratitude.

"Looks like we made the right decision. I'll see if I can contact Mitsuru." Akihiko took out his transceiver and pressed a button.

"Where are we?" Fuuka asked as she looked around. "I was at school and then..."

"It's complicated so you should save it for later," Makoto replied. "We need to get out quick."

"O-Oh, okay."

"Mitsuru, can you hear me?" Akihiko spoke into the transceiver, but did not receive any response that he was hoping for. "No good. All I hear is static."

"Oh yeah, are you hurt?" Junpei asked Fuuka. "Have you run into any monsters?"

"So, there ARE strange creatures in here. Then that means I've avoided them so far."

"Are you serious?" Akihiko asked after he gave up trying to contact Mitsuru and returned the transceiver to his pocket. "How's that possible?"

All eyes were now on Fuuka who appeared nervous with all of the sudden attention.

"Um, it's hard to describe, but...I can sort of tell where they are..." Fuuka replied in a quiet tone.

"What do you mean?" Junpei asked. "Are you psychic?"

"She has the same power as Mitsuru," Akihiko answered. "Maybe even stronger since Mitsuru's Persona is more battle-oriented." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a sleek new evoker before handing it to Fuuka. "Hang on to this."

Her eyes nearly leaped out of its sockets when she saw what it was. "B-But, this is..."

"Think of it as a lucky charm. It's not really a gun." With a smirk on his face, Akihiko began looking at their surroundings. "Alright, let's get outta here!"

"It's about time," Junpei exclaimed. "I don't want to stay here any second longer."

As Junpei and Akihiko began walking down the nearest corridor, Fuuka caught Makoto looking intently at her.

"Um, is there something on my face?"

"No." Makoto shook his head. "But we may need your power soon."

He then went after the others leaving a puzzled Fuuka behind.

As the party crossed the corridor, they could see the majestic full moon from the large windows to their left. It continued to glow ominous in the hazy sky.

"Whoa, check out the moon!" Junpei came to a stop and stared intently at the moon as if he fell into a trance. "I've never seen it so bright."

"What happened to the moon?" Fuuka asked with a gasp.

"Some research indicates that the Shadows are affected by the phases of the moon," Akihiko explained as he began looking out the window. "Of course, the same can be said for humans."

"That would explain Yuka-tan's mood swings," Junpei joked. "...Hey, wasn't it a full moon the night we went to the monorail?"

"...Was it?" Akihiko cupped his chin in his hand and began pondering something.

"I think so...why?"

"Did you see the moon on the night the dorm was attacked, back in April?" Akihiko asked Makoto.

"It was full," Makoto replied before he suddenly remembered the mysterious boy's warning. "We need to get back now!"

Akihiko seemed to have gotten the same thought and took out his transceiver again.

"Mitsuru, are you there?"

_"Akihiko?"_ Mitsuru's voice rang out. _"Shadows-"_

"Hey, can you hear me? Mitsuru, come in!"

_"...Be careful..."_

"Mitsuru? Mitsuru!"

"What is this thing?" Fuuka asked while she stared listlessly into the distant. "It's much bigger than the others and it's attacking someone."

"Dammit!" Akihiko punched the palm of his right hand.

"Wh-What's going on?" Junpei asked as he looked in confusion from Fuuka to Akihiko.

"It's one of THEM! If my guess is right, they come every full moon! We have to hurry!" Akihiko quickly ran down the corridor with Makoto close on his tail.

"H-hey! Wait for us!" Junpei and Fuuka then tried to catch up to the two guys who disappeared at the corner.

About twenty seconds later, Makoto and Akihiko found a teleporter and used it without any second delay. When they returned to the lobby, they saw that Mitsuru's motorcycle was broken and that Yukari was lying on the ground near the teleporter, her clothes partially torn and full of gray dust.

She had one eye opened as a stream of blood dripped down her forehead.

Mitsuru was near the stairs and was down on one knee while gripping her burned

shoulder. Her clothing and parts of her body were also burnt.

Standing at the other side of the room was a large Shadow with a wand. The other large Shadow was standing over Mitsuru with a sword raised into the air.

Without wasting a millisecond to assess the situation, Akihiko charged at the large Shadow with the sword. "MITSURU!" As the blade came swinging down, Akihiko punched the blade with all his might, effectively altering the blade's destination to a few feet off the mark. Before he could see what damage he caused, Akihiko grabbed Mitsuru and took her to where Yukari was lying.

"It's about...time," Mitsuru groaned.

"Better late than never," Akihiko said with an apologetic smile.

The Empress then summoned five balls of fire and threw them at the retreating Akihiko.

Makoto took quick action and summoned Orpheus who countered with a fire attack of his own.

"Holy Shit!" Junpei shouted once he was teleported into the room. "Two freaking huge Shadows!"

"It was they who I saw..." Fuuka said in slight amazement.

"J-Junpei?" Yukari painfully groaned as she struggled to get on her feet. "Is that Yamagishi-san?"

"Y-Yeah. Long story short, we found her."

"Yamagishi, look after these two," Akihiko ordered once he laid Mitsuru down. "Hide behind the stairs. Iori, let's go."

"R-Right."

_"What is that?"_ Makoto thought when he saw a strange light appear from the Empress' direction.

Junpei and Akihiko summoned their Personas and release an electric and fire combo at the Emperor. Their attacks bounced off an invisible wall and back at them.

"Dodge it." Akihiko jumped to the right while Junpei jumped to the left.

"What just happened?"

"We don't know, it seems to be a barrier," Yukari replied.

The Empress spun around and giggled at the same time.

"That Shadow's creating the barrier." Makoto pointed at the Empress.

"How do you know?" Mitsuru asked.

"I saw a silver light appeared from its wand when the barrier was brought up."

"Then we should take out that Shadow before it gets a chance to make another barrier, right?" Akihiko asked.

Before any plan was formulated, the Emperor ran toward them and raised its sword.

Orpheus intercepted with an attack of his lyre. but the Shadow knocked Orpheus away with its sword.

Makoto rushed in and aimed for the Shadow's torso. His attack however was stopped by

the barrier.

Akihiko, Junpei and their Personas ran past the Emperor and attacked the Empress with a flurry of electric and fire attacks.

In response, the Empress floated away from the attacks and called forth several icicles that rained down into the area, shattering into many pieces. The flying shards of ice made dozens of large cuts on Akihiko and Junpei.

Before they could suffer anymore damages, they retreated to the side of the room where nobody was currently at.

Seeing that the Empress was distracted with Akihiko and Junpei, Makoto took the chance and made several cuts to the Emperor's torso once again. There was no barrier this time, but the cuts were not strong enough to make any substantial damage to the metal chest plate.

The Emperor then swung its sword at Makoto who sidestepped out of harm's way.

Orpheus returned and burned the Emperor with its flames.

The Shadow groaned in pain from the attack, which made the Empress' attention return to Makoto. Her wand glowed blue and then an aura of blue light enveloped the Emperor, quickly healing its wounds.

"This is taking forever," Makoto growled. _"We need a plan before we run out of energy."_ With the Empress on the field, she could heal the Emperor and its own wounds. It could also create a barrier that protects from all damage. They could just focus on it, but leaving the Emperor unattended would be too risky. Its sword seemed to be extremely powerful and could end their lives with one effortless swipe. _"The best option would be to keep both of them distracted, but they can't be together. They're too dangerous otherwise."_

Makoto ran to Akihiko and Junpei who were beginning to get back into the fight.

"Yuki, you got a plan?" Akihiko asked. "We won't last long if we just continue to mindlessly attack."

"Divide and Conquer," Makoto coolly replied.

"I see...not a bad idea," Akihiko replied with a nod.

"So...you mean to have a few people fight one Shadow and the rest to fight the other one?" Junpei asked.

"Correct, we must keep them away from supporting each other. Alone, they are less of threat."

"Gotcha."

"Sanada-senpai, you take on the one with the wand. Junpei, you're with me on the other."

By this time, the Emperor had approached them and swung its blade to the ground. A large shockwave flew from the blade to the trio.

"Out of the way!" Akihiko ordered.

The three of them jumped out of the way and avoided the projectile which continued into the wall. A hole was created from the loud explosion and dozens of bricks collapsed onto the ground.

Akihiko and Polydeuces quickly moved toward the Empress who began waving its wand back and forth. A gust of wind then appeared near Akihiko, but he successfully sidestepped out of the way and delivered a barrage of punches to the Empress' stomach. Unlike the thick armor that the Emperor had, the Empress' armor wasn't as thick so it took some noticeable damage.

Before the Empress could do anything else, Polydeuces stabbed it with his red spike. The powerful force knocked the Empress into a wall causing a large cloud of white dust to cover the area and blinding the people around it. Once the area became clear, Akihiko and Polydeuces ran to the Empress, intending to continue their assault. What they found instead was the Empress surrounded by a blue aura.

"Shit, she healed herself again!" Akihiko shouted. Frustrated, he jumped and launched a left hook at the Shadow. He saw the Shadow smile before a barrier was erected once again. His punch bounced away and Polydeuces then shot a thunderbolt at the Empress who countered with its own thunder attack.

The Empress then quickly followed up with a large fire explosion that devoured Polydeuces in its flames. Akihiko was also burned and knocked away by the force.

Meanwhile, Makoto, Junpei and their Personas were in heated combat with the Emperor.

"Aim for the legs and arms," Makoto ordered before attacking the Shadow's left arm.

The Emperor swiped at Makoto who evaded the attack.

Taking his chance, Junpei slashed its legs.

Hermes and Orpheus then bombarded it with a few fire attacks.

The Emperor growled in pain and then slammed its sword straight down into the ground, creating an eruption of energy that forcefully pushed the four of them back. Next it swung its sword in a wide arc and cut the Personas in half. With its left hand, it grabbed Junpei and slammed him into the ground. Holding him in place, it raised its sword and got ready to stab him.

Makoto took quick action and jumped into the air, before delivering a powerful cut to the hand holding the sword.

The sudden pain caused the Shadow to drop its sword, which came crashing down a few feet away from a terrified Junpei. The attack had loosened the grip on Junpei, allowing Makoto to pull him out.

"Phew, that was a close call," Junpei said in relief. "Thought that was the end of me." He and Makoto turned to look at the Emperor and to their frustrations, was completely healed by the Empress.

Akihiko had decided to regroup with the duo because of the change in circumstances. For some reason, the two Shadows stopped attacking as if they were observing the Persona users' next move.

"This isn't working!" Akihiko's clothing were now partially charred black and cover with sooth. There were a few opened wounds on his forehead and arms.

"If only we had more people. That way, we could defeat them before anyone would have the chance to heal."

"As long as we know what their weaknesses are, we would could handle it with our current numbers," Makoto said.

"Mitsuru's out of commission and I don't think we have many chances left to find out the weaknesses ourselves," Akihiko explained. "Plus, I don't think I can last any longer."

"Me too," Junpei murmured.

Makoto was in better condition than the both of them, but he didn't know how long he could last if he was alone.

"Hey! Isn't that...?" Everyone in the room looked at where Junpei was pointing and saw Natsuki slowly walking into the room.

* * *

"Why the hell is she here?" Akihiko questioned.

"F-Fuuka," Natsuki called out before collapsing to her knees.

"Moriyama-san?" Fuuka said before running out of the hiding spot to where Natsuki was sitting.

"Wait!" Akihiko ordered. "What are you doing?"

"Please, get out of here! It's dangerous!" Fuuka pulled on Natsuki's arm and tried to get her on her feet.

"I...I wanted to tell you...I'm sorry," Natsuki replied in a daze.

The Emperor began walking toward Fuuka, which prompted her to pull out the evoker.

"Wait!" Akihiko shouted. "That's not a weapon!"

"I know," Fuuka responded in a calm collected manner. For the past few minutes, she had been watching the incredible battle that enfolded in front of her eyes. Her saviors seemed to have control of strange creatures and they used something that looked like a gun to bring them out. The way they talked to her gave her reason to believe that she too had a creature that would help her. _"I can't just stand around doing nothing anymore while everybody else is fighting for their lives."_ She raised the evoker to her head while her arms trembled violently.

The Emperor's attention was now completely focused on Fuuka as it raised its sword and got ready to strike her. _"I have to do it now!"_ Without any time left to lose, Fuuka closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and then pulled the trigger.

A large blue light covered her entire body when the Emperor's sword came swinging down at her. The light not only repelled the attack, but forcefully pushed the Emperor back to where the Empress was standing. When the light cleared, the others could see Fuuka encased in a large blue orb that acted as the base of a woman in a pink dress and pink gloves. She had long wavy blond hair and the top of her red face was covered by white bandages. Natsuki was also inside and on the floor with eyes wide with shock.

* * *

_"I can see..."_ Fuuka's voice echoed inside the heads of everyone in the room.

"Is that the voice?" Mitsuru asked as she moved closer to the battlefield.

_"I...I can sense these monsters' weaknesses, somehow..."_

"For real?" Junpei jumped up for joy.

"Just as I thought," Akihiko murmured. "Yuki, this is our last chance! No more retries! You got that!"

"Understood." Makoto then turned to address Fuuka. "What's their weakness?"

_"...I believe the one with the sword is weak to electricity and the one with the wand is weak to ice."_

"Got it. Sanada-senpai, you get the one with the sword. Junpei, you on the other."

"Roger," Junpei said with a salute. "So are you going to take care of the ice weakness?"

"Yeah, and then some."

Junpei was confused at Makoto's statement, but he chose to ignore it and just concentrate on his task.

The Emperor and Empress got ready to attack just as Akihiko and Junpei summoned their Personas and began their counterattack.

Junpei slashed the Empress, but was stopped by the barrier.

Hermes flew behind it and punched it with a fist full of flames.

The Emperor released a shockwave at Akihiko, but he sidestepped it and moved into the Emperor's zone. Aiming at its legs, Akihiko unleashed a combination of a few jabs, straights and hooks.

Polydeuces then stabbed the Emperor in its arm with an electric spike.

While Akihiko and Junpei were keeping the Shadows distracted, Makoto raised his evoker and thought about two Personas before he pulled the trigger.

"Oberon and Titania!" Come now!"

The Fairy Monarchs appeared and acknowledged each other with a smile before commencing their duties. Oberon flew to the Emperor and powered his sword with intense electric energy. Next he slashed the Emperor's arm and momentarily stunned it.

Akihiko delivered powerful hooks after hooks on one of the Emperor's leg until if fell down on one knee.

Polydeuces shot a thunderbolt at the Emperor who finally broke free of the paralysis and swung its blade at him.

Oberon moved to block the attack with his sword and the two became deadlocked.

When Titania was within range of the Empress, she summoned a few shards of ice and threw it at the Empress. The shards struck the Shadow in the chest and then Junpei followed up with a stab to its leg.

Hermes assisted with a punch to the Empress' arm that knocked it off its feet.

Titania closed in on the Empress who began to fly out of the danger zone.

However, Makoto had snuck into the battle and stopped the Empress from retreating with a powerful cut to its back.

The Empress then next began waving its wand, but Titania grabbed it tightly and froze it along with the Empress.

Somewhere along the way, the two Shadows had become separated from each other as the Personas users fought to widened the distance.

While Oberon and the Emperor were stuck in their stalemate, Polydeuces stabbed the Emperor in the neck with the electric spike causing Oberon to overpower the Shadow. Next Oberon grabbed the Emperor's arm and shocked it with everything he had. The powerful attack shattered the Emperor's armor and left it stunned once more, but it also caused Makoto to lose control of his Personas.

Oberon and Titania disappeared from the battlefield so Akihiko and Junpei quickly picked up the slack.

"After this, I'm done!" Akihiko announced as he and Polydeuces simultaneously punched the Emperor. The combined attack pushed it a few feet closer to the Empress.

"Prepare for the Junpei Special!" Junpei readied his sword as Hermes became surrounded with flames. "Take this!" Junpei made a powerful horizontal cut while Hermes unleashed all of the flames he had to the still frozen Empress. The resulting force pushed the Empress away until it collided with the Emperor.

"We still need one more attack to finish it!" Akihiko shouted when the two Shadows became immobilized. He dropped to his knees while he tried to catch his breath.

Junpei and Akihiko became too tired to do anything else so they couldn't maintain their Personas anymore.

" _I'm the only left to finish this, but I only have enough energy for one attack."_

He closed his eyes and recalled the past week when he was practicing his sword skills. Since he'd decided to become stronger, he executed all of the skills and techniques he'd learned years ago all within a short period of time. It was as if he never forgot about them in the first place.

Then he reached his hurdle once again, a powerful advance technique that had eluded him. He was close to executing the technique perfectly, but not yet. _"Maybe the time is now."_

First, he sheathed his katana and kept his left hand on the grip and the right hand on the scabbard. Next he calmed his breathing and concentrated his energy, drowning out all of the noise around him.

_Release me. Allow me to devour THEM!_

The dark monster's voice suddenly shouted inside Makoto's head. He felt that the creature was again trying to leave Makoto's body and run rampant when a strong bloodlust flowed through his body.

"Not...now..." Makoto cringed at the pressure, but was able to keep the monster at bay. He then saw the Empress beginning to wave its wand. Deciding that it was now or never, Makoto quickly launched forward. When he was within striking distance of the Shadows, he drew his blade and disappeared into a blue ray of light. A moment later, he appeared on the other side, his back to the Shadows.

Whatever Makoto had done, it was over within a split second. The atmosphere became deathly silent as the others watched in anticipation of what kind of damage was inflicted. The Shadows themselves remained frozen like statues and the Empress had ceased any movements of the wand.

After Makoto sheathed his blade in one smooth motion, a glowing silver gash appeared across the Shadows. Then another appeared from a different direction. Then another, until a total of five long cuts spread across the Shadows who began crying out in pain. The deep cuts had somewhat resembled a star. After a few seconds, the Shadows' bodies began to fall apart until all remained were a large pile of pieces.

_"Muteki na Tenken-ryu (Invincible Heavenly Sword Style)...Hakai-teki na Seisen (Devastating Star Flash)."_ All of Makoto's energy instantly vanished and he then collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

"…Are there more of them?" Fuuka asked when her Persona disappeared.

"Don't worry, it's over," Akihiko replied before walking over to Makoto.

"Is he alright, Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah, looks like he fell unconscious. Heh, he sure does that a lot." Akihiko picked Makoto up and gave support to his arm. "Give me a hand, Iori."

"Alright." Junpei hurried over to support Makoto's other side.

"Fuuka...You..." Natsuki said as she stood up.

"A-Are you alright?" Fuuka asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness..." Fuuka whispered before she too collapsed.

"Fuuka?"

"It's alright," Mitsuru said. "She's just exhausted."

"Fuuka...I'm sorry...I''m so sorry." Natsuki got down on her knees and began crying.

"Um, what are we gonna do about Moriyama-san?" Yukari asked. "She saw the Dark Hour and the Shadows..."

"Don't worry, she's not like us," Akihiko reassured her. "She won't remember any of it. The good news is she didn't fall victim to the Shadows even though she obviously heard their call. She should be safe from now on."

"But, that means she'll forget Yamagishi-san saved her life, right? That doesn't seem fair."

"Actually, I don't think it'll matter," Mitsuru said with a smile while she watched the sobbing Natsuki. "I think she's learned her lesson." She then returned her attention to the others. "Okay, the Dark Hour is coming to an end so we should leave now."

At Mitsuru's announcement, Yukari went over to help Natsuki carry Fuuka out.

Akihiko and Junpei continued to support Makoto as they began walking to the entrance.

"Did you know what he just did?" Akihiko whispered to Mitsuru when she was within a few inches.

"Hmm? You mean the attack that Yuki did to finish the Shadows?"

Akihiko nodded his head in confirmation.

"I think that was a technique from the Muteki na Tenken-ryu _._ The style that the Tsukigami (Moon God) Clan practices. Specifically, the main house."

"Tsukigami Clan? That's the first I've heard about this."

"Well, I don't know much about them except that they are an old prominent family who is famous for their ikebana (art of flower arrangement) schools. Rumors are that they actually have significant economic and political power. Apparently the Yuki family is a branch family of the Tsukigami Clan."

"Was this in his report?"

"No, I only came to know it after I've written it."

"A sword style from a family that practices flower arrangement? This guy seems to never cease to surprise me."

"I agree. He and his family are full of mysteries."

The S.E.E.S. team were completely exhausted once they returned to the dorm. Fortunately, nobody received any major permanent injuries. With their reinforced constitutions combined with rest, they were able to quickly recover. The month's full moon ordeal had finally come to an end.


	12. The New Navigator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The S.E.E.S. team gains a new ally allowing Mitsuru to also return to the frontlines.

**Chapter XII: The New Navigator**

**1999**

"Do you remember me?" An old man asked.

Makoto didn't respond and continued to stare emotionless at the old man wearing a black kimono, his long gray hair tied in a ponytail. They were standing in the front yard of a traditional Japanese home. There doesn't appear to be anybody else living there.

The old man suddenly smiled and laughed. "My name is Kenshiro Yuki. We have a lot of time from now on to get to know each other."

Makoto continued to remain silent as if he didn't hear what Kenshiro had just said.

"Say, have you ever thought about learning swordsmanship?"

"...No." Makoto responded for the first time.

Kenshiro chuckled at his response. "Wait here." He went into the house and later emerged with two katanas sheathed in their scabbard. "Catch."

He tossed one of them towards Makoto who nearly dropped it because his thin arms were almost not strong enough to hold onto the katana's weight.

"How does it feel?" Kenshiro asked.

"...Heavy."

"Ha ha, well, feel free to hold onto that. And now I'll show you something interesting."

Kenshiro placed an empty sake bottle on top of a large rock before moving back about 30 feet from it. "Watch carefully." His right leg extended out with his left hand on the scabbard and his right hand on the grip. Then, he drew his blade and sheathed it in less than a second.

Makoto didn't think Kenshiro actually did anything until he saw the bottle split cleanly in half. It was for a moment, but his eyes widened by a millimeter at the spectacle.

"That...is one of many techniques in the Tsukigami's Muteki na Tenken-ryu. If you'd like, I can teach you these techniques."

Makoto slowly nodded his head which made Kenshiro grin.

"That's what I'd like to hear. " Kenshiro looked closely at Makoto and said, "I have a feeling...that you'll be able become the strongest Muteki na Tenken-ryu practioner in the Clan's history."

"Why did you start practicing swordsmanship?" Makoto asked, his sudden question taking Kenshiro by surprised.

"Hmmm." Kenshiro stroked his beard and looked up at the snow falling down from the sky. "I didn't want to be the best or anything. I just wanted to learn about it and it eventually became one of the two most important things in my life. The other is my family if you're wondering." He looked at Makoto once again and gave him a smile. "I hope that someday you too will discover the same enjoyment that I have." He took a seat on the porch and said, "Well, why don't we start right now? When you master the Muteki na Tenken-ryu, you'll be able to cut anything. If that's what you want to do.

* * *

**Tuesday June 9, 2009** **7:30 A.M. - Monorail**

Once again, Makoto found himself extremely exhausted after another intense battle. He'd spent all of his energy and actually collapsed before he even got back to the dorm. This hadn't happened since he took on the large Shadow on the roof.

His back hurt, his legs sore, his arms tired, and his brain was still sleeping. He wasn't even close to a full recovery. The others had suffered injuries as well and were probably fighting fatigue as they struggled to continue their day job as a student. Junpei however, was so tired that he decided to call in a sick day, something that Makoto probably should have done also.

" _Well, too late now."_

As he watched the scenery flew by from inside the train, he reflected on the recent battle which came down to the wire.

_"If only they knew how lucky they were."_ Makoto thought with a small smile on his mouth. One screw up at the end could've cost all of their lives, especially with a technique that he never perfected before. _"That will just remain a secret forever."_

It wasn't that bad though since he could've at least pulled out an imperfect version of it, but it was a gamble nonetheless. _"Oh well, it all turned out for the better."_ He was able to execute not just one of the more advance techniques that required many years of experience, it was also one of the Muteki na Tenken-ryu's signature techniques. It was a good asset for his repertoire even though he probably won't be using it all too often because it required significant energy.

"How are you feeling, Yuki-kun?" Yukari asked. She was sitting next to him on the train and saw him smile out of the corner of her eye. "You look like you should still be in bed."

"I'm still tired. You look like you should still be in bed too."

"I have a few aches and pain, but I think I could last the whole day. I was thinking of skipping school like Junpei, but I don't think it would be right especially that the senpais are still going to school despite their injuries."

"Don't overdo it."

"I should be saying that you. I'm not the one that collapsed you know."

He made a small smile and closed his eyes, intending to rest them for a while.

"Hey, I was thinking..." Yukari asked while looking out the window. "Do you think Kirijo-senpai saved Yamagishi-san because it was the right thing to do? Or was it just because she's a Persona-user and we need her?"

Makoto couldn't clearly see what kind of expression Yukari had when she asked that question because of the angle. There seemed to be an underlying implication in her words. She obviously doesn't completely trust Mitsuru and he could understand why she would do that.

_"Kirijo-senpai is pretty mysterious...and suspicious, but she does seem genuine about her concern."_

"I'm sure it was for the right reasons," he said after thinking about it for a while.

"...Yeah, your right..." She then turned back to Makoto. "Well, whether or not Yamagishi-san joins us is up to her. Sorry for bringing this up out of the blue."

"It's fine. You can talk to me anytime..."

"...Okay," she said, noticing that Makoto had drifted to sleep.

* * *

**3:30 P.M. - Paulownia Mall**

When it was after school, Makoto suddenly remembered that he never used the gift card he got from Mitsuru. He immediately left for Paulownia Mall and headed in the direction of Power Records. On the way, he noticed that Shinshoudo Antiques was opened. It had been about two months since he learned about the store and yet he had never actually entered it. With his curiosity piqued, he entered the mysterious store.

Walking into the shop was like walking into many places around the world. There were many artifacts and objects that originated from not just Asia, but Africa, Europe, South America and North America. He saw old Egyptian bracelets, necklaces made up of bones, paintings of medieval European castles, colorful urns, statues of legendary Chinese warriors, dusty books, Buddha statues, Viking helmets, and a revolver. There were a lot more things, but it would take a whole day to identify everything.

All of the objects were scattered around the place with no specific purpose as to its placements. The room was slightly dark with the only light coming from a small light bulb that was threatening to burn out. The countless dust on the objects, desks and wall were hidden as a result.

A strong smell of incense permeated the air and invaded his nostrils, masking any other odor that could've been found. The atmosphere of the shop as a whole was old and unkempt. It was no wonder that there weren't any customers. Even the shopkeeper was nowhere to be found. He walked further into the store to see what other strange and unique things he could find.

"Welcome, can I help you?" A woman's voice asked him from somewhere behind. With a start, Makoto turned around and reflexively moved his left hand to where his katana was usually sheathed. Rather than look alarmed by his sudden aggressive movements, the woman was instead amused by his actions. She appeared to be a woman in her late thirties and she was wearing small round glasses and a light brown dress.

Makoto was still frozen in his stance even though he identified the speaker because he was still thinking about what had just happened.

_"I didn't sense her at all. To think I was caught completely off guard."_ It was as if the woman had appeared right behind him just that moment.

She continued to smile at the unusual boy. "I guess you didn't hear me the first time. Welcome, I'm the shopkeeper of Shinshoudo, Takara. Can I help you with something?" She spoke in a soft and deep voice.

Finally, Makoto regained his composure. "Uh...no...I'm just here to look around."

"You look very pale, are you feeling alright?"

"I just stayed up all night...studying so I look like this."

Takara stopped smiling and began to stare intently at Makoto with a surprised expression. "You...you have great spiritual powers, don't you?"

"What?"

The shopkeeper placed both of her hands onto his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "You emit an invisible aura that can't be seen by most people. However, I can tell with great certainty that it is very powerful. White and black...very interesting."

Makoto just stared at the woman, flabbergasted as to the situation. He wasn't sure how he should respond or even if he should.

"I'm sure that you have a story, but I don't want to pry. As an apology for my ramblings..." Takara went behind the counter and produced a white teapot. She carefully poured a murky green liquid into a gray cup before handing it to Makoto. "Drink this, it'll help alleviate some of your fatigue. It's something I discovered on my travels."

Makoto eyed the mysterious liquid with suspicion as he took the warm cup into his hands.

"It's not poison if that's what you're thinking. I'll show you." She poured herself a cup and drank a mouthful of the liquid. "See, it's fine."

"Then...thanks for the drink." He quickly drained the liquid and handed the cup back to her.

"How was it?"

"Bitter and terrible."

"Of course it is. Good medicine doesn't taste good you know. So how do you feel now?"

Makoto rubbed his arms. "...I do feel slightly better. What was in it?"

"Special herbs from a faraway place."

"Is that so."

She smiled and said, "Are you looking for anything in particular? We do sell charms and talismans you know?"

Makoto looked around the store once again. "Do you have anything to ward horsemen of the apocalypse, demonic creatures or mysterious old men?"

"That's...pretty specific. Well, how about this?" She pulled a yellow round talisman from behind the counter.

"Is that really going to help?"

"Why don't you buy it and see?"

"...I'll pass." He went towards the door.

"If you are ever interested in old antiques, then you know where to look."

Makoto walked out of the store without looking back even though he had a feeling that the shopkeeper was still watching him as he left. When he got back to the water fountain outside, he breathed in the fresh air and thought how strange the woman had acted. She was like a gypsy or a fortune teller who could see things that others couldn't. "

_What exactly did she saw and what did she know?"_ He mulled over these thoughts as he walked back to the dorm. On the way, he realized that he had forgotten to go to Power Records. " _Another day,_ " he decided.

* * *

**4:32 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

When Makoto returned to the dorm, he saw Yukari sitting on the sofa and reading a magazine.

"Oh, welcome back."

"Is Junpei up yet?"

"Yeah, he said something about going out to eat. Kirijo-senpai and Sanada-senpai went to the hospital to see Yamagishi-san today. I wonder how she's doing."

Makoto placed his book bag down and sat down on a chair. "I'm sure she's fine. I fell unconscious my first time too and I turned out fine."

"I also remembered that you were out for a week." She smugly smiled.

"...Like I said, I still turned out fine." He looked around the quiet room and said, "I guess we aren't going to Tartarus today."

"I forgot to tell you. Kirijo-senpai said that we'll be taking a break today. It's fine by me because I'm still tired from yesterday." She yawned and then laid down on the sofa.

"Me too."

After a while, the room became silent except the sound of Yukari softly sleeping. Getting up, he went to the storage room and retrieved a blanket. Careful to not wake her up, he slowly covered her with it and returned to his room.

* * *

**Wednesday June 10, 2009** **7:50 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

"Good morning, Yuki," Mitsuru greeted. "You might like to know that Yamagishi and Moriyama are healing up well."

"That's good."

"We'll need to invite Yamagishi to the dorm and explain what happened. We could definitely use her help."

Makoto suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Yukari on the day before.

"It's fine if she chooses not to join us, right?"

Mitsuru looked at Makoto with a serious expression as if she understood the undertones to his question. "Yes, she is free to refuse. Our burden is one such that I will NEVER force onto another."

"I see..."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Was that something Ta-...No never mind. We should hurry on to class."

_"I guess she knows, but what is she going to do about it?"_

* * *

**5:04 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

When Makoto returned the dorm, he saw Junpei and Yukari at the dining table. From the bits and pieces he heard of their conversation, he guessed that they were talking about Fuuka.

"S'up, dude?" Junpei greeted with a huge smile. "The senpais are at the hospital again visiting Fuuka-chan. So I guess we're not going anywhere tonight. Man, I wonder when she'll be ready to come along."

"Hey, don't just assume that she'll be joining us. I hope they're not trying to push her into it."

"That probably won't happen," Makoto said when he sat down. "They don't seem like the type to do that."

"Yeah, Yuka-tan." Junpei placed his hands on the back of his head and leaned into the chair. "The senpais are good people so just trust them."

Yukari didn't say anything in response for a while until she suddenly leaned toward Makoto to whisper something to him.

"By the way, thanks for the blanket. It was you right?"

"No problem," Makoto replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Junpei asked. "I smell a secret."

"It's nothing." Yukari left the lounge and returned to her room.

After they heard a door closed upstairs, Junpei turned to address Makoto.

"So what really happened?"

"I just got her a blanket."

"...That's it?"

"Yup."

* * *

**Thursday June 11, 2009** **Lunchtime - Class 2-F**

While Makoto, Yukari and Junpei were eating lunch in the classroom, Makoto received a text message. He opened his phone and saw that it was from Akihiko.

"Sanada-senpai said that Yamagishi-san is being released from the hospital. They're going to explain the situation to her today so we should go to the meeting room after school."

"It's about time," Junpei said before he took a bite of his bread. "Wait, why are you the one who got the text message?"

Makoto shrugged his shoulders. "Field Leader's benefit...or burden."

* * *

**4:00 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Meeting Room**

When Makoto sat down onto a square shaped seat, he suddenly realized how this situation was becoming very familiar. The first one occurred when he received the _talk_. Then they had one after Junpei joined. Now Fuuka is receiving one.

_"I wonder if it's fine to tune out..."_

The people who were already in the room when the trio arrived were: Mitsuru, Akihiko, Fuuka and Ikutsuki. They were all sitting down on sofas, chairs or seat cushions and had all eyes on the nervous green-haired girl.

"You're Fuuka Yamagishi-kun, right?" Ikutsuki asked. It seemed like he only arrived a few seconds before the trio.

Fuuka quickly stood straight up as if she was saluting a superior officer. "Y-Yes."

The chairman chuckled at the sight. "Relax, there's no need to be nervous. You may sit down."

Fuuka bowed and sat back down, feeling slightly relieved.

The chairman turned his attention to the other members. "Everyone, you did an excellent job uncovering the truth. I also wanted to let you know that the three girls have all regained consciousness."

"What a relief." Fuuka whispered.

"From what I understand, they each came to school around midnight and waited for the security guard to leave. They were attacked by Shadows near the gate as the Dark Hour began. However, the facts became twisted because of rumors concerning a ghost story."

"I knew right from the beginning that it wasn't a ghost," Yukari proudly said.

Junpei sighed. "You still on that?"

"It's all my fault," Fuuka murmured.

Yukari jumped out of her seat, her face red with anger. "Are you kidding? You were the victim!"

"But, I made so many people worry," Fuuka quietly protested.

"Hey, don't think like that." Yukari's anger began to subside at Fuuka's response.

Mitsuru stood up and walked to Fuuka. "We could have lost that fight if you weren't there. You saved our lives. You should feel good about yourself. You have a special power that you can use to help others."

"A special power?" Fuuka asked.

"We call it _Persona_. You could be a tremendous help to us. Even though it's going to be very dangerous, will you lend us your strength?"

"Are you asking me to join you?" Fuuka looked clearly surprised at the invitation.

Mitsuru nodded her head.

"Kirijo-senpai..." Fuuka looked over at the other members.

Akihiko nodded his head.

Ikutsuki was looking outside the window, absentminded.

Makoto shrugged his shoulders and Junpei had a big smile on his face.

"Just do it..." Junpei loudly whispered. "You know you want to...So do it."

Makoto then slapped the back of his head.

"Ow."

"You know, we're not trying to pressure you so if you need some time to think about it..." Yukari suggested.

Fuuka shook her head and stood up. "I'll do it. I'll help you!"

"A-Are you sure? If you join, you'll have to live here."

"That's fine. I'd rather live here than at home anyway." Fuuka mumbled the second sentence so they couldn't hear it clearly.

"We really appreciate this," Mitsuru said, feeling relieved at her reply. "We'll have the school talk to your parents to resolve any issues."

"Thank you." Fuuka bowed once more.

While everyone was glad that the talks were over, Yukari was still unsatisfied at the situation. "Wait a minute, aren't we dragging her into this a bit fast?"

"Uh, it's okay, really," Fuuka said.

Ikutsuki stood up and clapped once. "Now then, those special Shadows showed up again. We still don't know where they're coming from. But, Akihiko is right about one thing, their appearances seem to coincide with the full moon. We'll take that into consideration from now on."

"So, they're kinda like werewolves then, huh? Junpei joked.

"It's a big advantage for us to know when to expect them," Akihiko said. "Now, on the day of the fight, we'll be ready to get in the ring."

* * *

**Friday June 12, 2009** **7:50 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

When Makoto saw Yukari, she was so deep in thought that she didn't even noticed him at first.

"Morning..." She greeted. "Hey Yuki-kun...what do you think about Yamagishi-san?"

"Uh...She's pretty short?"

"That's not what I meant." It looked like her mood had worsened. "Doesn't it seem like she was kind of forced into joining us?"

"Not really. I thought she looked very happy about it."

"You think so? Well, I hope she'll be okay."

* * *

**7:59 A.M. - Class 2-E**

The students in Class 2-E were loudly talking amongst each other about the recent incident.

A girl with braids turned to her friend who was sitting next to her. "Hey, did you hear? Ekoda-sensei's in hot water!"

"Really? What'd he do?"

"I don't know, but it must be serious. Sexual harassment, maybe?"

The braided girl's friend erupted into heavy laughter. "Hahaha, I can totally see that!"

The door slid opened and in walked Fuuka. The noisy class had instantly quieted down at her appearance.

The braided girl poked her friend in the arm. "Hey look, it's the ghost girl."

"Quiet, she can hear you!"

Fuuka nervously looked at her classmates who stared at her with curiosity. "Um..."

The door opened again and in walked Natsuki.

"Fuuka, you in here?"

Fuuka looked behind her. "Moriyama-san?"

"I heard you started living in the dorms."

"Y-Yeah."

"You seem so depressed so I thought I come and cheer you up. Let me know if you need someone to talk to. You could probably use a friend, huh?"

"Moriyama-san..." Fuuka was speechless at Natsuki's sudden generosity. A few weeks ago, Natsuki had been greatly antagonistic toward her. She had no idea why Natsuki started acting like that. Now after one night, Natsuki was acting as if they had been close friends for a long time.

" _Is this a trick? No, for some reason I feel like she's really sincere about it. Well, we were close friends until a few weeks ago. Looks like it'll be like the way it was before."_ She smiled at the thought.

The other students became speechless at the scene enfolding in front of them.

"That _Moriyama_ is acting…kind?" A student spoke out loud.

Natsuki gave the student a death glare before becoming full of smiles when she returned her attention to Fuuka. "I've been meaning to tell you this, but just call me Natsuki. No need to be all formal. We're friends, right?"

Fuuka's smile grew wider as she said, "Thank you...Natsuki-chan."

* * *

**3:01 P.M. - Class 2-F**

When the bell rang signaling the end of school, Makoto packed his things and was heading out the door until he felt someone pulling on his sleeve. He turned around and saw an irritated Kazushi.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"Not right now you aren't. You're coming to practice today."

"Ehh..."

Kazushi forcibly pulled Makoto to the door. "You've been skipping practice a lot lately. You know that the regional tournament is coming up in about two months, don't you? You need to be in perfect condition if we want to take the win."

Makoto sighed as he thought about the long practice. _"At least it'll help in improving my sword skills."_

* * *

**7:04 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

When Makoto returned to the dorm, he saw Junpei sprawled across the sofa with a magazine in hand.

"Sup dude. You're pretty late today."

"Practice ran late."

"Oh yeah? Sucks to be you then."

Makoto looked around the lounge. "Where's everybody else?"

"Kirijo-senpai and Yuka-tan are getting Fuuka-chan's room ready on the 3rd floor. No guys allowed though. It's cool, I'm just glad she's coming here tomorrow."

"I guess we're back to Tartarus tomorrow also."

"Hell yeah. Can't wait to see what Fuuka-chan can do."

* * *

**8:12 P.M. - Paulownia Mall**

Makoto was feeling bored tonight and as he was wandering the dorm wondering what to do, he suddenly remembered that he never stopped by Power Records to use the gift card. He immediately left for Paulownia Mall and made a beeline toward the music store. He was on his merry way when somebody suddenly called out to him. It sounded like a middle aged man, his voice sounding vaguely familiar.

"Hold up!" A man appeared out of nowhere and began circling Makoto as he inspected him. "Hmhmm, slender body...leaned muscles...pretty good height...unique blue hair that covers one eye...very good."

Makoto was beginning to get annoyed by this stranger who showed no signs of stopping his inspection. "Who are you?"

"Hmm?" The man looked up and Makoto got a better look at the man. He was wearing a gray suit and stood about 5 feet seven inches. His short black hair was slightly wavy and his slanting eyes were very familiar.

Makoto still couldn't remember who the man was, but for some inexplicable reason found him annoying just by his face.

"You don't know who I am?" The man was visibly appalled. "How can this be? Everyone

should know who I am. Let me refresh your memory." The man began to hum a catchy yet annoying jingle.

After a while, the jingle began to take form in Makoto's mind and a man's face appeared. It was the guy who ran the television show that sold strange and useless products. "Oh..."

"So you remember now? That's right, I'm the great Tanakaaaaaa, over the great airwaves to youuuuuu!"

"You can stop now." Makoto nearly shouted. Now he knew why the man's face made him annoyed. "What do you want?"

Tanaka stopped and coughed once. "I've been watching you, boy. Very closely."

Makoto was tempted to run away leaving the strange person behind.

"You have great potential...As a model! You have that body that is IN right now. With your emotionless face and the smooth way you carry yourself like you don't care about the world, you can attract all sorts of people. Girls, young women and even the elderly. It's even possible that you can attract men as well. Kid, if you team up with me we can be rich...well, richer in my case."

"Not interested." Makoto walked past Tanaka and continued to Power Records. However, Tanaka was undeterred and quickly caught up with him.

"Don't be so hasty. What part of it doesn't interest you? The money making part?"

"I don't think I can earn any money for you."

"Why not? Like I said, you have those _qualities_ that are _in_ right now. You might not understand, but every now and then, certain things get popular amongst the people until the next big thing. Sure, I might not be able to capitalize on every big thing each time, but that's the beauty of change. People are constantly in a changing cycle and that's one of the best things I like about people. It's interesting to see what kind of new trend will come out every few years."

Makoto raised an eyebrow at Tanaka's passionate speech. "Even then, how much money do you think you can earn just by having me become a model?"

Tanaka grinned grew wide. "Simply a lot. Don't ever underestimate the strong desires that people have. When they like something, they'll spend a lot on it. That's also something I like about people."

Makoto began reflecting on Tanaka's words which prompted Tanaka to move closer to him.

"Listen, you don't have to make a decision right now. Just think about it. If you have any questions, just contact me." Tanaka handed Makoto a small white card. "This is my business card. If you want to speak to me in person, you can sometimes catch me around here at night finding ways to become richer."

Tanaka moved away and Makoto took this chance to leave the area.

" _He's pretty annoying in person too."_

However, there was something "unique" about him that Makoto couldn't put a finger on. He mulled over that thought as he headed back to the dorm.

After he walked through the front door, he realized that he forgot to go to Power Records again.

* * *

**Dark Hour - Makoto's Room**

Makoto suddenly woke up when he felt a presence in his room. He sat up and saw the mysterious boy sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You've prevailed again. It looks like your power is beginning to be harnessed in many unique ways. Hey, if you don't mind, can I be your friend? I'm very curious about you. Is that okay?"

_"Friend?"_ That wasn't something Makoto had expected at all since every time he saw the boy, he received cryptic messages.

"I'm okay with that." It wasn't like Makoto had anything to lose by befriending the boy.

The boy was very delighted at his reply. "Then from now on, we'll be friends."

"So what's your name?"

The question seemed to have taken the boy by surprised. He fell deep into thought as to how he should answer. "Name...My name is Pharos. You may call me that."

"Pharos, huh." Makoto wasn't sure what kind of name was it or where it originated from.

"It's getting late, so I'll go now. I'm already looking forward to our next meeting." Pharos disappeared and Makoto promptly returned to sleep as if the late night conversation with a mysterious boy was a normal occurrence for him.

* * *

**Saturday June 13, 2009** **7:50 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

"Good morning, Yuki," Mitsuru greeted. "Yamagishi will be living in the dorm with us and starting tonight, she'll be providing us with support during battle. So I can now rejoin the front line. Even though I'm a bit out of practice, I will soon return to my prior form."

"That's good. You'll be leading the squad now, right?"

"...Yuki, come to the lounge when you get back from school. I need to talk to you about the formation setup."

"Okay."

* * *

**3:40 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

When Junpei returned to the dorm, he saw Mitsuru setting up a chest game on the lounge's coffee table.

"Welcome back, Iori."

"What are you doing, senpai?"

"Getting ready to play chess, what else?"

"Uh, that's not what I..."

"Yamagishi will be here in a moment so can you show her around?"

"So it's my turn now, huh? Okay."

The front door opened and Fuuka hesitantly entered. "E-Excuse me." She was a carrying a large brown suitcase.

"Fuuka-chan! Speak of the devil, we were just talking about you. Welcome to the S.E.E.S.' secret headquarters. Here, let me get that for you." Junpei grabbed the suitcase and began carrying it toward the stairs."

"Iori will be giving you a tour of the dorm so if you have any questions, just ask him," Mitsuru said.

"Okay." Fuuka walked quickly to catch up with Junpei.

"So the first floor is the lounge where we mostly hang around doing nothing," Junpei began. "The kitchen's behind the counter near the entrance. That's it for the lounge, any questions?"

"Well, does this dorm have wireless internet?"

"We do. Now, let's head up to the third floor where the girls' rooms are. The boys' rooms are on the second floor. My room is 2-2 fyi. Anyway, there is one bathroom on each floor and on the 4th Floor is our meeting room. You've just been in there when we had the _talk_."

"I remember."

"You probably shouldn't go in there by yourself. Last is the 5th floor which leads to the rooftop. Nothing there."

After about a minute, the duo arrived at the second door to the right on the 3rd floor.

"The room we just passed is the bathroom. And here is your room, 3-3."

"Thank you, Iori-san."

"We're the same age so just call me, Junpei."

"Okay, Junpei-san."

"No need for _san_ , either."

"…Junpei-kun, then."

"If you have any further questions, just come get me in my room. I'll be resting for tonight's exploration. You should rest too because we'll be up at midnight."

"I'm not sure that I could sleep at this time, but I'll try anyway."

"Oh yeah, don't lose your key or you'll never hear the end of it...or so I've heard."

With a wave of his hand, Junpei returned to his room leaving Fuuka to take care of the rest.

* * *

**4:00 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

When Makoto returned to the dorm, he saw Mitsuru looking over a fully set chess game. It was made of clear glass that was probably worth several 10,000 yen. Its shiny luminescent surface appeared quite fragile and would break if not handled carefully. To differentiate the two set of pieces, the "black" pieces had a darker tone compared to the clear "white" pieces. There was also a gray steel timer near the board.

"Welcome back, Yuki. Let's get on with our business shall we? Have a seat." Mitsuru gestured to the sofa across from her.

Makoto sat down and was confused as to the chess game. "So about the formation..."

"We'll talk about that later, but for now, let's play a game of chess."

"...Alright." Makoto wasn't sure what was Mitsuru's intent, but a simple game of chess shouldn't be a problem.

The game started with Makoto on the black side and Mitsuru on the white side. They were both quick in determining their next moves as if they had a lot of experiencing playing the game. Throughout the match, none of them uttered a word, their minds completely focused on winning. The only sound that could be heard came from the constant button presses on the timer. It was a very intense battle where none of them gained a clear lead over the other. After about twenty minutes, the game finally came to an end. Mitsuru's king was in the a-1 location. Makoto's king was in c-3 and his rook was in b-2. It was Mitsuru's turn to move.

"Stalemate," Makoto coolly declared.

"So it is." Rather than look disappointed, she seemed to be contented with the result. "Yuki, you have a knack for strategy and from what I've seen, have what it takes to lead the squad."

"What you're saying is that I have to continue leading the squad, right?" Somehow, Makoto saw it coming. He should just have resigned to the fact that he'll be the Field Leader until the day he died.

"Correct. I don't want to force you if you are vehemently against it, but I think you would do a better job than I could."

"I sense a deja-vu moment."

Mitsuru chuckled. "Akihiko said the same thing, right? However, I could lead the team, but I'm afraid I lack the connections and bonds that you established with Iori and Takeba for them to completely trust me. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

_"That makes sense, especially the problem between her and Takeba-san."_

Makoto let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll continue being the Field Leader."

Mitsuru was visibly relieved at Makoto's decision. "Good. I could fill in a leadership role should you are unable to do so for whatever reason. Now I'll tell you a bit about myself so you can figure out where you want me in the formation. "First, I use a rapier and I'm quite skilled at it. I'm not as great as Akihiko, but I can hold my own both offensively and defensively. My attacks and footwork are both quick and accurate. My Persona is Penthesilea and she specializes in ice attacks and can handle close quarters combat. Even though she has physical skills, she is more exceptional when it comes to ice magic attacks. I think that would be sufficient for you."

Makoto closed his eyes and placed a hand on his chin as he fell deep into thought. From what he heard, Mitsuru was similar to Akihiko where they were both versatile in their abilities. However, Mitsuru seemed to leaned toward the use of her Persona and her ice attacks. The front lines were already well placed so it's about time he placed some people at his side in case the enemies break through.

"You'll be in the center area, like me."

"Great decision. I would have picked that as the most ideal position as well."

They then heard footsteps heading toward them from the dining table.

Fuuka approached them and in her arm was a 15 inch black laptop. "Um, am I interrupting?"

"No, we were just finished discussing the reformed battle formation. Yuki will be our Field Leader once again. If you need to discuss something regarding Shadows or Tartarus, then feel free to ask him."

"Yes, senpai." Fuuka sat down on the couch and began surfing the net through her laptop.

"Yamagishi, are you good with computers?" Mitsuru asked.

"That's right. I've spent most of my childhood tinkering with many electronics so I have a good understanding of how they work and function."

"That's good to know. None of the S.E.E.S. members are highly proficient with computers, including me so I'm sure that your skill will prove beneficial to us someday."

"Thank you. I'll try my best."

* * *

**Dark Hour - Tartarus Lobby**

The team members gathered in a circle for a meeting before they commenced the exploration. All eyes were on Mitsuru as she addressed the other members. She had a noticeable three foot long thin rapier that was currently sheathed and tied to her belt.

_"There's no damage in the lobby."_ Makoto noticed.

"As you all know, Yuki had been doing an excellent job in leading our squad during battle. He and I spoke earlier and we agreed that he should remain as the leader."

"Eh, I guess that's fine." Junpei scratched the back of his head.

"I agree with the decision." Akihiko said with a nod.

"Also, Yamagishi will be taking over my role as support and I will be returning to the frontlines," Mitsuru added.

Junpei raised a fist in the air. "Woohoo, it's about time our fearless Student President returns to ditch out punishment."

"Okay, does anyone have any other questions before we depart?"

Fuuka raised her arm. "Will I be staying here alone?" There was a terrified expression on her face as she looked around the room.

"Don't worry, Shadows don't appear down here so you're safe," Akihiko reassured her. "The event with the Emperor and Empress was a rarity because they were special large Shadows."

"Throughout the whole time I was down here, I was never attacked so you should be safe," Mitsuru said. "However, if you are still uncertain then one of us could stay down here."

Fuuka shook her head. "No, that's alright. I trust you and if I somehow get attacked, I have my Persona, Lucia to protect me."

Akihiko began walking to the teleporter. "You heard her, now let's go."

* * *

**Tartarus 40th Floor**

"Looks like the gate is gone," Mitsuru commented once they arrived on the floor. "I think it's safe to say that the defeat of a large Shadow will bring down any obstruction we find as we climb Tartarus."

The squad climbed the long staircase to the next floor. They were all expecting a completely different area like when they moved onto the second area, but that didn't happened. The floor they were on looked almost identical to the previous floors. Dark purple rooms and strange statues of heads on the walls. What was different however were the Shadows. They immediately encountered four beings that were draped in a green hood and cloak, covering most of their bodies. At about five feet tall, they were continuously spinning around and within the small center opening in the cloak, there was a large lantern.

_"They have no weakness and fire attacks seems to be their only ability,"_ Fuuka announced.

"Wow, that was fast," Yukari said, impressed with Fuuka's ability.

"Get in close and finish them," Makoto ordered. "Watch our for possible fireballs."

The squad charged forward and the Shadows reacted by summoning a total of 12 fireballs before hurling them forward.

Makoto raised his evoker to his temple and fired. "Sati!" Appearing in a fiery red ball of light was a woman in black covered in flames. "Take them down!"

Sati summoned a few fireballs of her own and threw it at the ones closest to them. The impact created an explosion of energy that devoured the other fireballs, destroying them before they made contact.

"It's my turn." Yukari fired an arrow at the Shadow on the far left, piercing the lantern in the center and causing the Shadow to catch on fire.

"Nice one, Yuka-tan!" While the Shadow was distracted by the flames, Junpei moved in and made a diagonal cut to the body. He finished it with a horizontal cut to the area of what he thought was the Shadow's neck, effectively decapitating it.

Akihiko targeted the one second to the left who had regained its bearings and proceeded with the next bombardment. As Akihiko approached the Shadow, he kept one eye on it and the other on the descending flames. When the Shadow's attacks were about to make contact, Akihiko swiftly dodged them and jumped into striking distant to the Shadow. With a quick right jab, he destroyed the lantern and with his left, knocked the hooded creature into the air.

An arrow then zipped past Akihiko and pierced the Shadow in the head, destroying it. Akihiko turned around and gave a thumbs up to Yukari.

Meanwhile, the two Shadows on the right had breached the frontlines and were heading for the two center members. The one approaching Mitsuru began to glow red and shot a fireball directly at her.

After a running start, Mitsuru jumped and spun her body like a skilled ballerina, evading the attack. She was now within range and after a flurry of thrusts to the Shadow's abdomen area, she quickly swept the Shadow of its feet with her rapier and while it was still airborne, she slammed the rapier straight down onto its head.

The Shadow cried out before it was no more.

Makoto saw the final Shadow glowed red so he dashed toward it. Before it could unleash any attack, Makoto drew his blade and quickly decapitated it. The Shadow's body however continued to glow redder prompting Makoto to jump out of the way to avoid the resulting explosion.

_"Wow, you're all so strong!"_ Fuuka announced when the final Shadow was defeated. _."_

"Of course, no one can stop me once I'm in the zone." Junpei rubbed his nose with his thumb.

Akihiko rotated his neck until they heard cracking noises. "Not bad for a warm up, but I'm expecting even more."

"Save the victory speeches for later," Mitsuru said. "We still have a lot of work to do."

The party continued their progress and defeated several more lantern Shadows on the way until they reached the next floor. There, they heard something growling in the distant and they immediately came to a stop to assess the situation.

"W-What the hell was that?" Junpei nervously looked around the room. They were in a large room that extended 100 feet in all directions. There were also four large corridors, one to each of the side, one ahead of them and one they had walked through.

"Whatever it is, it's getting closer." Makoto placed a hand on his katana. The growling turned into loud roars and it was evident that there were more than one of them out there.

"I hope it isn't what I think it is," Yukari said as she drew an arrow to her bow.

_"Be careful everyone, I sense multiple Shadows approaching from all directions,"_ Fuuka warned.

"Split up!" Makoto's order however came too late as 8 Shadows ran into the room, groups of two from each direction.

These Shadows appeared to be large lions that probably weighed more than 500 pounds each. Their thick muscles were covered with dark orange fur and their manes were a fiery red. For some reason, each of them had a chain on one leg that was attached to a large black iron ball. It probably weighed a few hundred pounds each as well, but it showed no signs of restricting the lions whatsoever. All they were concerned about were finding their next meal as they slowly circled the party, eyeing their soon to be prey. In only a short moment, the team had been surrounded with no way out.

"So I was right," Yukari mumbled, looking like she rather be wrong instead.

"We've fallen into a serious situation and we need a plan, quick." Mitsuru readied her rapier in case any of the lions made a preemptive attack.

"Oh man, this is bad news." Junpei's legs were beginning to tremble. "Dear god, don't let me turn into lion chow."

"It's too early to give up, Junpei," Akihiko said. "Keep your mind in the game or it's over."

_"Um, I don't want to make things worse, but these Shadows have no weakness,"_ Fuuka announced with hesitation.

"Great, more bad news," Junpei lamented.

Seconds had already gone by and Makoto knew that the lions wouldn't wait forever. They'll attack once they determined that there isn't much for them to be afraid of so the team must take action soon. He decided that they need to be the first one to attack otherwise all 8 lions would slaughter the party in one quick swoop.

The problem was that they were outnumbered so he had to figure out how to divide the enemies. The best plan would probably be splitting the team into two groups, that way they didn't have to handle eight lions at once.

" _So it'll be one group of two and one group of three."_

Akihiko and Mitsuru worked well together and they could handle themselves. Junpei and Yukari have a lot of experienced working on the same team and with Makoto assisting them, it would provide the additional support they needed. With time running out, he decided with that plan and go from there.

"Listen up, everyone. First, we'll split up their numbers into two groups of four. We ourselves will split into two groups. Sanada-senpai and Kirijo-senpai, the both of you team up and take on 4 of the lions. The rest are with me on the final 4 lions."

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." Junpei protested. "Me and Yukari aren't expert lion slayers are anything you know."

"That's why I'm here."

"Still..."

"I think that's a good plan, especially with a less chance of being surrounded," Akihiko agreed.

Mitsuru nodded her head. "We'll go with that, I'll leave them to you, Yuki."

"Make sure each team keep the 4 lions in your sights so we don't have to worry about our backs," Makoto ordered. "Ready on three. One...Two...THREE!"

The party raised their evokers and summoned their Personas.

Makoto decided now was a chance to test out a new Persona. "Come, Ose!"

In an instant, a six foot tall leopard appeared and he was standing on his legs like a human. He had a long green cape and was wielding twin 3 foot long swords.

Team Makoto hurriedly moved to the southwest corner of the room, attracting 2 lions from the west side and 2 lions from the south side.

* * *

Team Mitsuru moved to the northeast corner of the room and attracted the remaining lions. However, a stray from the north side decided to chase after the other three.

Akihiko noticed the stray's intentions and quickly intercepted it. "Hold it, your fight's with us." He delivered a left hook to the lion's side. The thick muscles absorb most of the punch's force so the Shadow didn't receive much damage. It however grew angry with the sudden surprised attack and turned its attention to Akihiko. "That's right, come join our little party." Akihiko provoked the lion with a wave of his hand before running back to Mitsuru.

As Akihiko was trying to get the stray back into the fold, Mitsuru and Penthesilea were busy entertaining the other three. The one on the left jumped at Mitsuru who dodged and countered with a few stabs to its side.

The second lion to the right charged at Mitsuru, but was stopped by Penthesilea who summoned a large ice cube onto it.

The third lion was already attacking Penthesilea with a swipe to her legs.

She unsuccessfully dodged the attack and received a large gash. Using her two blades, she made a cross cut onto the lion's face, creating two red lines on its face.

After Mitsuru stabbed the first lion, she became focused on the other two so she could direct Penthesilea's movements. When the first lion began its counterattack, she didn't see it coming until its claws were almost within grasp of her.

Fortunately, Akihiko had returned and punched it hard in the side of its head. The attack seemed to have caused a concussion, stunning the lion.

Polydeuces followed with a thunderbolt, damaging it even more.

Mitsuru turned her head to thank Akihiko, but instead saw the stray running head on to him. "Akihiko, move to your left!"

"What?" Akihiko moved as instructed without even realizing why.

Mitsuru recalled Penthesilea to where they were and summoned another large ice cube. The frozen attack came as a surprise to the lion so that it collided hard into it. The ice shattered, but it also stunned the lion in the process.

"This is a lot more difficult than I originally thought," Mitsuru said.

Akihiko moved closer to Mitsuru. "Well, these _are_ lions after all. We must be crazy taking these guys on."

"We just have to manage and hope the others finish some of theirs so they could assist us."

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Makoto was already in a heated battle with the other 4 lions.

Yukari kept her distance and fired off arrows after arrows.

Io was a few feet ahead of her and supported with a few wind attacks.

Manning the frontlines were Makoto, Junpei and their Personas.

Hermes fired off a few flame attacks in front of 2 lions that didn't do much damage, but it did stop their movements for a while.

Junpei followed up with a downward cut to one of the lion's head.

It howled in pain and with anger in its eyes, opened its mouth wide and attempted to bite Junpei's arm off. But before it could, an arrow went flying right into the mouth, stopping and choking it.

Junpei turned around to look at Yukari. "Holy shit, that's some accuracy there!"

"Thank me later. The one on your left is coming for you!" Yukari shouted.

"What?" Junpei turned to his left and saw a large lion lunging at him.

Hermes moved in and intercepted with his body. The Persona and Shadow were then knocked a few feet away.

Io used her wind attack to blow the lion off Hermes' body.

Junpei then came over to assist his Persona. "Good job, Io!"

* * *

While Junpei and Yukari were handling the two lions, Makoto and Ose were fighting the other two. When one lion lunged at Makoto, he swiftly turned his body to evade and countered with a powerful cut to the lion's side. Continuing his assault, Makoto ran around the Shadow and made many more slashes along the way.

The lion tried to stop him, but Makoto was too fast for it.

The other lion decided to help its buddy, but Ose stopped it in its tracks by unleashing four quick slashes to its face before jumping on its back and impaling it with both of his swords.

It cried in agony as it tried to wrench Ose away, but he kept a firm grip on its blades and maintained his position.

After he ran around in circles for about a minute, Makoto jumped over the confused lion and slashed the one that was impaled by Ose, in the neck.

The sudden critical attack stunned the lion and then Ose pulled his swords out and jumped high into the air before descending with a powerful downward cut to the lion's body.

Makoto finished it by decapitating the Shadow's head. One down.

The lion that became confused due to Makoto running around in circles had regained its bearings and shot out a fireball from its mouth at Makoto who didn't noticed it until the last second.

He jumped out of the way, but part of his sleeve caught on fire. As he tore off his sleeve before the flames spread any further, the lion lunged at him. Without any time to jump away, Makoto decided to drop straight down to the floor and managed to avoid the attack by two inches.

" _That was very close."_

When the lion landed, Ose was ready with his attack. He slashed the lion's face, prompting it to make a swipe at him.

Makoto stopped the attack with a powerful cut to its behind.

The sudden pain caused the lion to turn 180 degrees around to face Makoto, but before it could do anything, Ose made several cuts to the lion's behind as well. The Shadow turned around once more, but Ose had quickly moved to the Shadow's side and continued his assault there.

Makoto then moved to the other side and initiated his sequence of attacks. The lion became trapped by the onslaught of blades from both its side and it couldn't do anything, but try to withstand the pain. However, that was futile as the duo finished their attacks by impaling the lion's sides with their blades.

The Shadow breathed its last breath when they pulled their blades out of its body, now punctured with three large holes. Two down.

* * *

After the lion was knocked off of Hermes by Io's wind, it quickly got back on its feet and tried to swipe Junpei's legs. It however missed when Junpei stumbled out of the attack's range. The lion's movements were suddenly immobile as Hermes grabbed it from behind.

"That's the way, Hermes!" Junpei then moved to the lion and attacked it with everything he had. The countless wild cuts were eventually able to silence the large animal. Three down. "Phew, that'll teach you to not mess with Junpei Iori. Man eating animal or not."

While Junpei was busy congratulating himself, the lion that originally had an arrow stuck in its throat, charged at him.

"Watch out, Junpei!" Makoto pushed the oblivious Junpei away, but was struck in his upper arm where he tore the sleeve.

"Yuki-kun!" Yukari shouted when she saw a trail of red blood oozing down his arm.

"Let's finish off this fourth one, Junpei."

"Are you okay?" Junpei eyed the wound with concerned.

Makoto bit down the pain and nodded his head.

Without asking another question, Junpei turned to the lion that was already charging at them. "Okay, let's do this." Junpei called Hermes over while Makoto called Ose over.

Hermes unleashed a fire attack at the charging lion, but it missed as the lion sidestepped the attack.

Ose then followed up with a stab to the lion's face. Once again, the lion evaded the attack by jumping over Ose and was now within a few feet of Junpei and Makoto.

Before it get any closer however, Io unleashed a wind attack to the lion and blew it to a nearby wall.

"Let's finish it now!" Makoto ordered.

Junpei unleashed a dozen of slashes and Makoto did the same while maintaining a good amount of distance between Junpei to avoid getting hit by his wild swings.

Yukari assisted by launching arrows in an opened area near its side.

After a few seconds, the trio stopped their attack and realized that the lion was already dead as it remained stuck to the wall, impaled by many arrows. Four down.

_"Listen everyone, a Shadow has escaped from Kirijo-senpai's group and is heading toward Takeba-san!"_ Fuuka announced.

All of the party members turned their attention to the one lion running away from the group. It was the one who suffered a cross cut by Penthesilea.

"Damn, I won't make it in time!" Akihiko shouted.

Yukari fired off a few arrows at the oncoming lion and they all landed somewhere on its face. One even pierced an eye, but the lion was undeterred and continued its rampage. She then ran toward Junpei and Makoto. However, she was too slow in comparison and the lion was already within 20 feet of her. "Somebody...Help!" She cried.

The closest one to Yukari at the time was Makoto, but he was about 30 feet away from her. Even if he continued to run toward her, it would be too late to stop the lion. _"I need a slight boost."_ Would any wasting another moment, he ran with all his might toward Yukari.

When the lion was only a feet away from Yukari, Makoto was still about 10 feet away from her. _"That's all I need with Kazeho (Wind Step),"_ He concentrated energy into his feet before he seemingly disappeared. He then reappeared within striking distance of the lion in less than a second and struck it hard with his blade. The powerful attack knocked the lion to the nearby wall. He then turned to address Team Mitsuru. "I'll handle this so continue where you left off!"

Akihiko and Mitsuru nodded their heads and continued with the 3 nearby lions.

Junpei, Hermes and Ose had then caught up with Makoto and the four of them began their assault on the lion.

Yukari was still trembling with the sudden close encounter and could not manage to draw an arrow. In the end, she didn't need to as Makoto and co. were able to quickly finish of the lion like the one that preceded it. Five down.

* * *

After the lion ran away from her group, Mitsuru cursed herself for not keeping a close watch on it. Her mistake had nearly cost someone's life. Her anger began to build up and she delivered it to the Shadow in front of her. She unleashed a flurry of lightning speed thrusts to the lion's face before kicking it hard with her right heel.

The sudden powerful attacks made the lion dizzy and it shook its head to regain its focus. However, Penthesilea was already on it and after executing a few cuts, she dropped a huge icicle and impaled it.

Mitsuru finished it with a focused stab to the head. Six down.

Meanwhile, Akihiko was busy dealing with the final two. These ones were tricky because they were acting like a team and could hardly be separated.

Polydeuces shocked the both of them with a wide range lightning attack.

The lions took the attack head on and ignored Polydeuces by lunging at Akihiko.

Quickly dashing forward and crouching as low as possible, Akihiko punched with all his might into one of the lion's stomach. The attack wasn't enough to launch it into the air, but it became stunned with the accurate attack. Treating the immobile lion as a punching bag, Akihiko began to unleash dozens of powerful punches to it.

The other lion approached Akihiko and spun its body around so fast that the iron ball attached to the chain on its leg had flown toward Akihiko.

Sensing impending danger, Akihiko stopped his attack and noticed the incoming attack. He jumped over it causing the iron ball to smack the stunned lion in the leg, knocking him over. "Polydeuces, now!"

With the lion's belly exposed, Polydeuces dived down and pierced the belly with an electric powered spike. Seven down.

There was only one lion remaining and team Makoto had reunited with team Mitsuru by this time. They surrounded the lion, covering its escape route.

"How do you like that?" Junpei asked. "Now who's the one surrounded?"

"Go all out!" Makoto ordered.

The party used their Personas and bombarded the lion with their element attacks, Ose excluded.

After receiving the powerful ice, wind, fire, and lightning attacks, the Shadow died on the spot. Eight down. All dead.

_"You can relax now everyone,"_ Fuuka announced. _"I don't detect any more Shadows on this floor."_

"Ughh, I'm beeaatt." Junpei collapsed onto the floor. "

"Even I got to admit that this is one intense workout," Akihiko said.

"Is everyone alright?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yuki-kun is injured," Yukari replied. She went over to Makoto and looked at the wound. "Let me heal that for you." She summoned Io who cast a silver light over Makoto's arm. The wound began to close and the blood began to dry.

Makoto touched the wound and he could still feel the pain, albeit gradually getting smaller.

"So what do you we do now, Kirijio-senpai?" Makoto asked.

"...I want to keep going, but that fight..."

_"If it's the lions you are referring to, then you should know that I don't detect any of that particular Shadow within a few floors ahead,"_ Fuuka announced. _"It's mostly lantern Shadows."_

"Is that so? Then let's climb a few more stairs before the night is over."

"Okay, but once we see a teleporter, I'm going back to the lobby and hang out with Fuuka-chan," Junpei said.

"That's fine, Iori. Anyone else want to leave with him?" After Mitsuru saw that nobody was planning to stop early, she said, "Good, then let's move on."

The party continued on and were able to climb 4 more floors with relative ease. They didn't encounter any dangerous Shadows, only minor ones that they could easily handle. They later exited Tartarus knowing that they made good progress while not suffering any major mishap.

* * *

**Sunday June 14, 2009** **5:30 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

On this quiet, yet hot Sunday afternoon, Mitsuru was making an inspection of the dorm's condition as its manager. The dorm's air conditioning system had just broken down so it was about time she checked to make sure everything else was working. She thought that everybody was out doing something today so it was a perfect time to make an inspection.

She started with the girls' area on the third floor. _"The bathroom and the hallway appeared to be in order."_ Now, she moved on to the boys' area on the second floor. As she was walking past Junpei's room, she noticed that the door was opened partially.

" _I wonder what Iori is up to on this day."_ She poked her head into the room.

What she saw had shocked and terrified her. Everything was disheveled. Books and magazines scattered across the floor. Drawers opened and clothes hanging down the dresser. The trash can knocked over. The blanket, ruffled and laying partially on the floor. Various small trinkets scattered on the desk.

" _Just what had happened here for the room to be thrown in such disorderly conduct? There could only be one possible explanation."_

"Somebody broke into Iori's room and attacked him. And I thought that the upgraded security systems we now have were one of the best. How careless of me!" She was going to fire the dorm's security expert, but she had to do something else first, she had to catch the attacker and find Junpei's whereabouts. Unfortunately, she was not an expert in criminals or had any detective skills so she had to call in someone who handled such cases on a daily basis. Taking out her cell phone, she punched in a few numbers and raised it to her head.

"Hello, this is Mitsuru Kirijo. I need your help on a kidnapping case. Yes, I think someone broke into one of the tenant's rooms, attacked him and kidnapped him. Can you come over to the Minatodai Dorm right now? You remember where it is, right? Good, I'll be waiting for you on the second floor and I'll leave the room as it is."

Mitsuru hung up the phone and remained standing on the spot. She wanted to be careful not to interfere with any evidence. Throughout the whole time she waited, she tried calling Junpei, but he wouldn't pick up. She was growing more worried by the second. After about thirty minutes, she heard footsteps and in walked Kurosawa. He had the same serious expression that he always had on, which contrasted with Mitsuru who was looking terrified.

"It's good that you're here, Officer Kurosawa. By the time I realized the door was halfway open, the room was already in this state. I've left the place untouched, as you requested."

Kurosawa didn't say anything and only looked around the room. His face betrayed nothing as he investigated the premises. "Whose room is this?" He finally asked.

"Junpei Iori, a second year. I've think you've already met him when Akihiko introduced you to him along with another second year, Makoto Yuki. I've been attempting to reach him on his cell phone, but he hasn't responded in the last 30 minutes."

Kurosawa remained quiet as he tried to remember Junpei's face. "Oh...him."

"It was careless of me to let my guard down. This dorm has been attacked in the past. Security is everyone's concern, but if anything happens to him, it's ultimately my responsibility."

"I hate to say it, Kirijo-san, but this is most likely-"

Before he finished his sentence, Junpei walked by and was surprised to see Mitsuru standing in his room. "Huh? Kirijo-senpai?"

At the sound of his voice, Mitsuru's face became full of surprise. Her eyes were opened wide as if she just saw a ghost.

When Junpei walked further into his room, he noticed the other person who was watching him. "W-What the hell? Kurosawa-san? What's going on here?"

"Iori?" Mitsuru asked, unsure of whether the Junpei in front of her is real. "Where were you? I've been trying to contact you!"

"Huh? Oh, uh it was hot and the AC was busted, so I went to the manga cafe and fell asleep. Phone was on vibrate too..."

Mitsuru blinked a few times before she sighed in relief. "Well, I'm just glad you're safe. But if it wasn't an attack, then it must have been theft. Why would the burglar target this room?"

"Theft?" Junpei's expression was now serious as he looked around the room to see if anything was missing.

"What else could it be? Someone clearly tore through the room looking for something." Mitsuru's face became dark with anger and her voice deepened into a grim tone. "Vandalizing a school dorm...When I find out who did this, I'll see to it that he or she is _executed_."

Junpei just stared at Mitsuru with a frightened look and became unable to say anything. Kurosawa walked over to Junpei and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well son, sounds like you've got a death sentence. How about it, Iori? Was this room, in fact, vandalized?"

"Uh...heh heh...well..." Junpei's eyes darted back and forth between Mitsuru and Kurosawa. "My room always looks like this."

"Wh-What?" Mitsuru shouted so loud that people on the first floor could have heard her. His confession was so inconceivable to her that she didn't even think about that possibility. "B-But...You can't possibly live here in this state, can you? A-And the door was open."

"Oh, right. I wanted to air the place out while I was gone. No one we don't know ever comes around, so..."

_"Was it so simple all along?"_

Mitsuru became embarrassed at her mistake. People had called her intelligent on many occasions, but this was one where she didn't feel like it at all.

"I think this case is closed," Kurosawa decided. "May I return to my duties, Kirijo-san?"

"Oh...yes...I'm sorry you had to see something so disgraceful."

Kurosawa nodded his head and left the room without another word.

Mitsuru then walked to Junpei. "I apologize for all this. It seems my upbringing may have been more sheltered than I realized." She quietly left the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Monday June 15, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

Yukari was once again deep in thought when Makoto saw her.

"Morning," she greeted. "So, I guess it's true that fewer cases of Apathy Syndrome occur after each of our missions. But then, that changes again as we get closer to the next full moon."

"At least it gets better at certain times than never at all."

"I guess...By the way, what do you think about Kirijo-senpai?"

"Uh..."

"I know I already said this, but I still think that she sort of pushed Fuuka-chan into joining. I know it's nice to have her around, especially in battle, but...It just feels wrong."

"I think it's about time that you dropped it. Yamagishi-san doesn't seem to regret her decision at all."

Yukari didn't say anything in response and remained silent as she walked to class.

* * *

**3:10 P.M. - Student Council Room**

During lunch, Makoto received a text message to go to the Student Council Room after school. The only reason given was that Mitsuru had work for him to do. When he entered the room, he saw that the tables were still placed together to form a large rectangle. Mitsuru sat near the whiteboard while the treasurer, Chihiro Fushimi sat at the opposite far end. She looked up from her paperwork when he walked in, but quickly looked back down after he caught her gaze.

The black haired beauty serving as the Secretary, Chizuru Akaba waved a hand at him. "Hey Yuki-kun, it's been a while. You should visit more often."

"I'd rather not," Makoto said with little enthusiasm.

"Why not? We won't bite." She winked her eye at him.

"That's enough, Chizuru," Mitsuru interjected. "Don't you have to work to do?"

Chizuru sighed and returned to entering data on her laptop. "Just taking a short break, President."

Makoto walked over to Mitsuru. "You needed me for something?"

"Yes. In the past few days, our work have been stockpiling so the Student Council is currently swamped with a lot of work. To make matters worse, the Culture Clubs will soon begin officially recruiting new members for the current year. We need to fill out paperwork regarding their funding, but we're shorthanded right now because of Odagiri's absence."

"Did something happen to the Vice President?"

"He's on a delinquent hunt," Chizuru replied.

Seeing Makoto's confused expression, Mitsuru elaborated. "Recently, some students have noticed cigarette butts scattered throughout the school. As you know, the school strictly prohibits smoking within its grounds. A number of students who were bothered by the smell, complained to the faculty to take care of the matter. The faculty in turn delegated the problem to the Student Council and Odagiri decided to handle it."

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Makoto asked.

Mitsuru passed him a white binder filled with papers. "Inside are the various documents that the Culture Clubs submitted to us regarding funds requested. And this..." She handed him a much larger black binder. "Has the documents about previous funds that the Culture Clubs have actually received. I need you to review the documents regarding this year's funding, write it out and compare it with the previous years' funding. If for some reason, the clubs are asking for more than the usual, write out the reason. I'll take it from there. Finally..." She handed him a smaller blue binder. "I need you to review these and list out the events that each club is expecting to put on for the year. Can you handle it?"

"Seems easy, but it's still a pain to do."

Mitsuru smiled and said, "I'm sure you'll finish in no time."

After Makoto muttered something incoherent, he took the heavy stack of binders and sat on a nearby seat. He then took out the papers and began reviewing them. After a few minutes of sifting through the documents, he learned that the school's Culture Clubs are the Music, Photography, Home Economics, and Art club. Generally, most of the funds being requested are meant to cover supplies, materials and admission fees for various competitions. If he compared the current year with the previous years, the funding should be about the same, which made his work a lot easier.

After nearly finishing his task, the door opened and in walked Hidetoshi Odagiri.

The Vice President was surprised to see Makoto in the room so he came over to see what Makoto was doing.

"Did the President give you something to work on, Yuki?"

"Yes, I'm taking care of the paperwork regarding the Culture Clubs."

"Right...I was supposed to work on that. Sorry about that."

"Did you catch the smokers yet, Hide-kun?" Chizuru asked.

"Not yet, I'm afraid. All I know that whoever the culprits are, they like to smoke in the bathroom on the second floor as well as on the rooftop. I think I should cut back on the investigation for a while."

"You should, otherwise poor Yuki-kun would have to pick up your slack again."

"Duly noted," Hidetoshi said before turning back to Makoto. "Anyway, thanks for your help. You should think about becoming a permanent member."

"I'm going to politely refuse."

Hidetoshi chuckled at the response. "That's too bad because you could probably do well here. Keep thinking about it and also, if you catch the smokers, then notify me immediately."

"I'll keep my eyes open." Makoto finished writing his sentence and returned all the papers back to where they were. He handed the documents as well as the binders back to Mitsuru. "I'm done."

Mitsuru looked at the clock and noticed that only twenty minutes had passed. "You work fast, Yuki. As expected." She quickly skimmed through the documents and after making a few notations, she handed the papers back to Makoto. "Everything looks like it's in order so can you hand this to Fushimi? She'll take care of the remaining paperwork."

Makoto took the paper and went over to Chihiro who was still working with her head down. "Uh, the President said you'll take care of the rest..."

She took the paper, placed it on a nearby large stack of papers and continued her work without looking at him. "I'll take care of it once I'm done with this," she mumbled.

Makoto then headed for the door.

"See you later, Yuki-kun." Chizuru said with a wave.

With a nod, Makoto quietly left the room.

* * *

**Tuesday June 19, 2009** **3:30 P.M. - Naganaki Shrine**

Makoto decided to skip kendo practice today and as he walked past the shrine, he heard somebody call out to him.

"Makoto-niichan!" Maiko shouted and then ran up to him. "Are we going to play today?" Her face became full of smiles.

"Sure, I guess."

"Yay!" She raised her arms and danced around in circles.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Tag!"

"Okay."

They went up the quiet and empty shrine. After Makoto placed his book bag on the bench, the two of them played an intense game of tag. Well, it was probably intense for Maiko and more of a warm up for Makoto.

After twenty minutes of continuous running, Maiko got tired so she stopped and tried to catch her breath.

"Huff...huff...Makoto-niichan...you're not even tired?"

"I'm used to longer workouts so this is nothing for me."

"Really? That's amazing."

Makoto wasn't tired, but he suddenly became hungry. "How about getting something to eat now?"

"Yeah! Then can we go to Wild Duck Burger? I love that place."

"No problem."

* * *

**4:05 P.M. - Wild Duck Burger**

After placing his order and picking it up, Makoto carried the large tray of burgers, fries and drinks to Maiko who sat waiting in a corner stall.

"Eat as much as you want." Makoto placed the tray down on the table and sat down across from Maiko.

"Then I'll take you up on your offer." Maiko took a burger and began to greedily devour it. In no time at all, she finished one and continued with another one.

"Slow down before you choke." Makoto's expression suddenly became serious when he had a realization. "Don't tell me...are your parents not feeding you well? That's why you're eating like no tomorrow?"

Maiko put the half eaten burger down and became red with embarrassment. "No...it's just that I don't get many chances to eat hamburgers because my parents mostly like Japanese food. It was such a rare chance that I..."

"So that's how it is," Makoto said, nodding to himself.

"That's besides the point." She suddenly pouted. "You shouldn't talk about such embarrassing things with a lady."

"Lady, huh?" Makoto made a small smile at her statement.

"Oh yeah, I heard that you're part of the kendo club. You were also a National Champion too. That's pretty cool."

"Where'd you hear that?" Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"From Yukari-neechan. She talks about you a lot."

"Oh yeah? What else did she say about me?" Makoto leaned in closer.

"That you're surprisingly lazy for someone of your potential. You have problems remembering people's names and faces. You teased her knowing that she was afraid of ghosts. That was really mean, by the way."

Makoto chuckled as he recalled Yukari's expression when they were sneaking around the school.

"BUT...you're also dependable when someone needs help. She feels safe whenever you're around her. Even though you don't say much, she knows that you're actually a kind person and she feels she can talk to you about anything." Maiko mischievously smiled at Makoto. "I think she likes you."

"...I don't know about that."

"Sheesh, you just don't understand the female heart." She shook her head disappointingly. "I fear for your future, Makoto-niichan." She then suddenly frowned when she looked down at her plate.

Makoto felt like she was now thinking about something else instead of what they were talking about. "What's wrong?"

"...It's just that mom and dad are fighting a lot these days. They complain about how their raising me and about other minor problems that are on their minds. It's getting so unbearable being in the same room as them that I sometimes cover my ears to not hear them." She was on the verge of crying and she quietly sniffled so the other customers couldn't hear her.

Makoto scratched his head unsure of what to do in such a situation. He did the only thing that came natural to him, he grabbed some napkins and handed it to her.

"...Thanks..." She wiped the newly formed tears and then blew her nose.

Makoto looked out of the window at nothing in particular. "I'm not sure if this will make you feel better, but I think this is something a lot of married couples do so all we can do is give them time to work things out."

She shook her head as she tried to smile. "...That did make me feel better so thank you." She took a few bites of her burger and giggled.

"What?"

"Yukari-neechan was right, you are kind." She blushed and finished the burger before grabbing another one.

_"Kind, huh."_

He quietly finished his burger and moved on to his fries. Not before long, the two of them had eaten everything that was on the tray.

"Thanks for the meal," Maiko said while rubbing her stomach.

"Anytime."

"I think it's about time for me to go home now."

"Then I'll walk you home."

"Okay."

While Makoto escorted Maiko back home to a nearby apartment, he talked about what it was like being in the kendo club and about his other school activities. He then noticed that she looked a lot happier than she was a few minutes ago.

* * *

**Wednesday June 17, 2009** **7:50 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

When Makoto was near the school gate, he saw Imai and Suzuhara talking to each other.

"Hey, did you know that the Culture Clubs are recruiting new members today?" Imai asked.

"Really? It's that time of the year already? Maybe it's about time I joined something because I'm getting tired of going straight home after school each day."

Imai noticed that Makoto was staring at them so she waved him over.

"Morning, Yuki-kun. Did you hear about the Culture Clubs?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you going to join any of them? Suzuhara asked.

_"A culture club...maybe I can try that one."_

"Maybe the music club."

"Is that so? But wait...aren't you in the kendo club as well? Won't it be hard to juggle both of them?"

_"I do skip practice a lot though._ "

"Yeah, I think I could do it."

Before the two girls could ask him to elaborate, the bell rang so they hurried to their classrooms.

* * *

**2:10 P.M. - Class 2-F**

Today, Edogawa was teaching the class once again and the topic seemed to be about Shamanism. Thinking that the subject wasn't important, Makoto placed his head down and went to sleep. When he woke up, he noticed that everyone in the room was gone except for Edogawa who stared at him quizzically.

"Ah, it's about time you woke up, Yuki-kun. Did you find my teaching boring? Or perhaps it's the subject of Shamanism that you find boring?" Edogawa leaned forward, looking quite interested in hearing the answer.

"...Uh, yeah. It's the latter."

"That's too bad young one." Edogawa turned around and walked to the podium. "Shamanism and Magic are interesting things that could affect the way you live your life. It could grant you abilities beyond your wildest dreams. You can do anything with it."

"I doubt it."

"You may doubt now, but I'm sure that you'll come to understand its significance once you find yourself on the other end of a magic spell. Sooner or later." Edogawa looked at the clock. "Oh look at the time, it's gotten very late. I don't want to keep you here any longer so you're free to leave."

The time was 3:10 and if Makoto wanted to join the music club, then he'd better do it soon. He left the room and walked downstairs to the first year hallway. If he'd remembered right from the Culture Club documents, then the music club was in the first room on the right side. He opened the door and walked in.

The first thing he noticed was that the right side of the room were filled with many different instruments, strings and winds. The room was layered with three steps so the people in the back could easily be seen and the chairs were arranged in a line on each of the steps. In the back of the room were pictures of famous composers and in the front was a large black grand piano.

The other club members didn't pay Makoto any attention and either continued tuning their instruments or talked with each other. The only one that notice him was a student with large glasses and wavy brown hair. He walked up to Makoto and greeted him with large smile.

"Hi, are you thinking of joining the music club?"

"I-"

"Yuki-kun?" A voice called out to him from somewhere across the room.

He looked in the direction of the voice and saw Fuuka walking up to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm thinking about joining the music club, but why are you here?"

"You're joining?" The student asked. "That's great. It seems like you already know Yamagishi-kun who by the way, is a member of the club."

Makoto looked at Fuuka who nodded her head.

The student then held a hand out to Makoto. "You're 2nd year, Makoto Yuki right? I'm Keisuke Hiraga, 3rd year. Also the club president. Nice to meet you."

"...How did you know my name?" Makoto asked after he shook hands.

"I heard a few things about you from my classmates who are also kendo club members. Can't mistake your unique blue hair."

"So that's how it is."

"Can you tell me what kind of experience you have with an instrument?"

"I played the violin for a few years."

"Is that so? You're already better than most of us here. This club has mostly beginners so I hope that wouldn't bother you."

"I'm not expecting much."

"Well that's a load off my back." Keisuke breathed out a sigh of relief. "Anyway, if you don't mind, can you play something for us? I just want to have a rough estimate of your level."

"Okay, I'll play Johann Pachelbel's Canon in D Major."

"Nice, I like that song too." Keisuke then turned to Fuuka. "Can you retrieve a violin for him?"

While Fuuka went off to get a violin near the back area, Keisuke turned to address the other club members. "Everyone listen. We have a new club member joining us, Makoto Yuki. He's going to perform for us so please quiet down and pay him the respects he deserves."

The room quieted down as Fuuka returned with a shiny brown violin. "Here, Yuki-kun."

Makoto took the violin and played the G, D, A, and E strings to check if they were in tuned. When he was satisfied, he went into a playing position, placing the violin's base between his left shoulder and chin.

Tapping his right foot to create a smooth rhythm, he began playing from memory. Even though it had been a while since he played, the end result wasn't too bad. After he was done, he received a standing ovation as well as other compliments.

"I knew you would do well, Yuki-kun," Keisuke said after he approached Makoto. "You'll fit right in."

"That's amazing, I didn't know that you were talented in music as well," Fuuka said.

"Like I said, years of practicing," Makoto nonchalantly replied.

"Well Yuki-kun, welcome to the club," Keisuke said. "Today is just orientation for newcomers so you're free to go now. I'll see you next time in practice."

"About that, I might have to miss practice sometimes because of various things..."

"Oh, you have kendo practice as well, right? Don't worry about it then. It's not like you need that much practice. Just don't do it too often you hear?"

"I'll try..." Makoto said in a noncommittal tone.

"Alright, then if you'll excuse me, I have to welcome the other newcomers." Keisuke walked away to a group of students gathering near the door.

"Um, if you're leaving now Yuki-kun then do you want to walk home together?" Fuuka asked.

"I don't mind."

"Great." Fuuka went to grab a few things before returning. "Okay, let's go."

The two walked out of the door and continued to the school entrance. "By the way, I was surprised that you wanted to join the club because I thought you were lazy."

"What made you think that?"

"Yukari-chan told me."

_"Should've known."_

"I just joined because I like music, whether I'm listening to it or playing it. That's all...Although, I'll probably still skip practice every now and then."

Fuuka giggled. "Now, THAT I'm not surprise. But in any case, I'm glad that I have someone in music club to talk to regarding S.E.E.S. activities."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Thursday June 18, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

When Makoto arrived at the school gate, he saw a pair of boys talking quite loudly.

"The Kirijo Company was in the news again yesterday," A boy with black hair said.

"Kirijo?" The boy's friend asked. "The Student Council President? You know, the Kirijo Company built this whole school."

"I wonder how a company that big was contracted to build a school?"

"Don't know, but I just remembered that my teacher told me about Mitsuru Kirijo. She's going overseas after she graduates. Probably so she can run the Kirijo Company later."

"Wow, that's crazy. She's so different from us."

"The funny thing is, I hear she still lives in the dorms. I wonder why. Maybe her parents were strict when she was growing up."

_"Or maybe it's just easier that way for her to watch over the S.E.E.S. members."_

* * *

**Saturday June 20, 2009** **Lunchtime - Class 2-F**

While Makoto, Junpei and Yukari were chatting during lunch, Mitsuru walked in the classroom and approached them.

"Mind if I interrupt? I was just told by the Chairman that he'll be stopping by this evening. When you get back, come to the 4th floor meeting room."

"Oh, um...okay," Yukari said.

"I'll see you all later." Mitsuru quickly left the room.

"Wonder what's he going to tell us this time?" Junpei asked.

Makoto and Yukari looked at each other, but didn't offer any guesses.

* * *

**5:45 P.M. - Front of the Minatodai Dorm**

After getting dragged to kendo practice by Kazushi and spending a long time there, Makoto was very tired when he got back to the dorm. When he was near the doorsteps, he saw Yukari and Fuuka playing with a small white dog.

"Koro-chan, give me your paw!" Fuuka crouched down and held her hand out to the dog who placed his paw on her hand.

"Oooh, good dog!" Yukari patted the dog's head who looked like it appreciated the attention he was receiving.

"Oh, hi Yuki-kun," Fuuka greeted when she noticed him.

"Hey, you're finally back!"

"Where did the dog come from?" Makoto asked.

"He was just walking down the street."

"Koro-chan, go say hi!" Fuuka ordered.

The dog walked over to Makoto and looked up at him. After the two looked at each other for what seemed like the longest time, Makoto petted him. _"Seems like a smart dog."_ He took out a banana from his pocket, peeled it and gave it to the dog who devoured it in an instant.

"Why do you have a banana with you?" Yukari asked.

"I sometimes bring back random things. Today is a banana."

"His name's Koromaru," Fuuka said. "I've seen him sitting by the steps of the shrine.

_"If that was the case then I may have seen him before during my morning runs...or not."_

Another brown dog then appeared and barked at Koromaru.

Immediately after, a middle aged woman carrying a bag full of groceries also appeared. She made sure that her dog was behaving himself before she noticed Koromaru.

"Oh, this dog still goes on walks all by himself?"

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"He used to belong to the priest at Naganaki Shrine. Every afternoon, the two of them went this way for a walk."

"That explains it..." Fuuka mumbled.

"Well, until the priest passed away."

"He passed away?"

"Oh, you haven't heard the story? It was about six months ago. The priest was hit by a car while walking his dog. He didn't survive. Even since then, that dog sits patiently by the site of the accident. And he goes for a walk every day, just like when his owner was still alive...Oh shoot, have to get going! My son will be back soon." The woman hurried away with her dog.

Yukari petted Koromaru again. "Aww, you're such a loyal dog! Good boy!"

"Huh?" Fuuka suddenly jumped up.

"What's wrong?"

Fuuka didn't say anything while she watched Koromaru walk away. "...Oh, nothing...Sorry. Wait, isn't the Chairman coming today? Then, we should go get ready."

The three of them went inside the dorm and waited until the Chairman arrived.

* * *

**7:20 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm 4th Floor Meeting Room**

As soon as the dorm members got word that the Chairman was arriving soon, they gathered in the meeting room. Not long after, Ikutsuki entered the room and sat down on a chair.

"Hello, everyone. I wanted to let you know how my research has been going. This concerns those Shadows that have been appearing during full moons. I want you to listen closely; it might be hard to follow."

The others leaned forward in anticipation as Ikutsuki continued.

"Shadows can be divided into 12 categories, according to their characteristics. This, we've known for a while. It's like their class or order. Now, I've classified the special Shadows we've seen so far, and...It's simply fascinating!" Ikutsuki stared off into space while he reveled in his findings.

"...And?" Yukari asked, growing impatient.

"Oh, sorry...Ahem. Those four Shadows belong to categories I through IV, in order of their appearance! They may have looked different than the more common ones, but the classification scheme still applies."

"Is that something we should be excited about?" Junpei asked.

"Oh, I get it," Fuuka began. "There's 12 in all and 8 we haven't seen yet."

Ikutsuki pointed a finger at Fuuka. "That's exactly right, Yamagishi-kun! You're quite sharp."

Junpei scratched his head. "Oh, uh, okay, but what are they after?"

"That's a good question, and that's what we haven't figured out yet, their motive. They don't kill their prey. They feed on their minds. It can be considered predation, but is it really? Is there an underlying intent behind their behavior? The purpose of the Shadows as a whole, that's what we need to consider."

"This is interesting," Akihiko said as he rubbed his hands. "But no matter, we still need to beat the rest of 'em."

"I agree," Mitsuru said. "That's about all we can do at this point."

"Eight more, huh?" Yukari murmured. "Lucky us."

"According to the data, each one has been stronger than the last, so we better start training harder," Fuuka warned.

"Not to mention that it's possible that more than one could appear on a full moon," Makoto added.

"That just must means that we'll finish a lot earlier," Akihiko said in an optimistic tone.

"What about Tartarus?" Yukari asked. "Why does it even exist?"

Nobody answered her question while Mitsuru lowered her eyes.

Ikutsuki turned to Akihiko. "Oh, before I forget, the facility is almost completed."

"Really? That's awesome."

"What are you talking about?" Junpei asked.

"I asked Ikutsuki-san if he could build a training facility nearby so we could workout and get stronger on the days we have off from Tartarus."

"You know that abandoned building next door?" Ikutsuki asked. "The facility is being built underneath. I've been working on it for more than a month now."

"Wait, I didn't see anybody going in or out of that place," Yukari said. "I didn't hear anything either."

"It's no surprise because the work was done while everyone was at school so none of you would be disturbed by the noise. Anyway, the workers are making the final touches to it right now so it'll be ready tomorrow."


	13. Succumbing to Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The S.E.E.S. team prepares for the next full moon Shadow encounter, but something goes awry.

**Chapter XIII: Succumbing to Emotions**

**Sunday June 21, 2009** **2:30 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

While everybody was relaxing on this nice Sunday afternoon, Akihiko called everyone to assemble in the lounge.

"Is this about the training facility that Ikutsuki-san mentioned yesterday?" Yukari asked.

"That's right," Akihiko replied. "I just received a call from him and he said that it's ready for us to check things out. He won't be coming though because there are a few things he has to take care of."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Junpei opened the front door and lead the way to the building next door.

"I can't believe that there's anything in this place," Fuuka said while looking at the dilapidated building. It was rundown and probably infested with rats and other rodents inside.

Akihiko opened the large brown rusty door and everyone filed in. After he flipped a nearby switch, the place became illuminated enough that the others could see what the inside looked like. Cobwebs covered the corners of the room. Few brown boxes scattered throughout. The windows were all boarded up preventing any light to come inside. At the far end were glass doors that stored a few old bottles. Near the entrance on the right was a long blue counter with a dusty gray cashier. It was probably safe to say that this place had been a convenience store some time ago.

Junpei walked to the glass doors and got a closer look at the bottles. "This place is kind of spooky, huh?"

"Don't even start, Junpei." Yukari threatened.

"I think I should get some people to clean this area if we're going to continuously use this place in the future," Mitsuru said as she ran a finger down the counter and checked the dust that was accumulated on it.

"So where is the facility?" Makoto asked.

"Follow me," Akihiko beckoned. He walked to a wooden brown door that was to the right of the glass doors. It had a sign that said, "Employees Only." After he opened the door, the group saw a staircase descending down into an abyss so deep that they couldn't even see the bottom. As he began walking down, the lights in the passage began turning on to illuminate the steps.

"Nobody said there would be any stairs," Junpei complained.

"Just keep walking." Makoto tapped Junpei forward.

They quietly descended the stairs that were barely wide enough for two people side to side. After about thirty seconds, they reached the bottom where another door stood waiting for them. Unlike the previous one, this one looked like it was made with the latest state of the art technology. The white metal door was slick and shiny. There was a red glowing light near the top and on to the right was a black card slot.

Akihiko ruffled through his wallet until he pulled out a shiny blue plastic card.

"You guys are going to need this if you want to access the place. Ikutsuki-san will issue your cards later on. So without any further ado..." He swiped the card down the slot and they heard a beeping noise. The red light turned green and the door slid open to the right.

"Wow...that was awesome..." Junpei marveled at the technology. "The future is here."

After the party walked through the door, the lights instantly turned on and they found themselves in a room that was probably as large as the school's gymnasium. The ceiling was very high, about two or three stories tall. The room was entirely painted white and countless 10 feet tall mirrors bordered the opposite wall. Most of the right side of the room had brand new workout machines. In the center was a large rectangular white ring that martial arts tournaments and competitions sometimes used. In the far left was a large door that probably lead to the bathroom. Nearby to the left of them were a few vending machines that stocked various sports drinks and snacks. At the southeast corner were a few sofas arranged in a rectangular shape, facing each other.

Akihiko walked a few feet into the room. "So let me tell you a bit about this place. As you see, we have workout equipment ranging from treadmills to dumbbells. There are vending machines nearby if you want to rejuvenate your energy or feed your hunger. The sofas over there are where you can relax when you're taking a break. The door to the left leads to a target range as well as the weapons supply room. Pretty much the weapons we had in the dorm had been moved down here. Also, you can get reception on your phones here and there is wifi as well."

"This is amazing..." Fuuka said in wonderment as she moved further into the room to admire the technology.

Junpei walked over to the lounge and sat down on a sofa. "Nice. We should just hang out here instead of at the dorm because it's way better."

"That would be a bad idea," Akihiko said. "This place uses too much energy that it's costing the Kirijo Group a hefty sum of money. Ikutsuki-san had to request a lot of favors for this to be approved. When nobody is within the facility, the whole place goes to standby mode and uses very minimal amount of energy. So unless you're actually working out here, don't even bother coming here."

"Aw, that sucks." Junpei spread his arms wide across the sofa.

"What do you think about this place, Mitsuru?"

"Not bad, but I feel like there had been a few unnecessary overspending on this place," she said as she inspected the equipment. "If this request had been issued to me, then I might have denied it on the spot."

"It's surprising that the Kirijo Group were able to fit a place this large underneath the store," Yukari mused.

"This place was originally meant to be a second base for S.E.E.S. in case something happened to the dorm. It was in the middle of construction when Akihiko requested that it be changed to a training facility instead."

Makoto moved over to the vending machine and glossed over the selection because he was feeling thirsty. After selecting a bottle of orange juice, he inserted a 100 yen coin and picked up the bottle from the bottom hole. He drank half of it and walked over to Akihiko.

"Makoto, remember about a month ago when I asked you to spar with me?" Akihiko asked. "Well, I think it's about time. What do you think?"

Makoto vaguely recalled the talk. "Okay."

Akihiko's face brightened up like a light bulb. "That's what I want to hear. Let's begin right away."

"Wait a minute!" Mitsuru ordered. "I don't mind the two of you engaging in light sparring, but you can't overdo it. I don't want any of you to suffer permanent injuries or be disabled for a while."

Akihiko sighed. "Relax, Mitsuru. We won't go all out at each other. It's just a friendly sparring match between two athletes."

"...Who are both insanely strong," Junpei mumbled.

"I won't be using my brass knuckles so I'll use boxing gloves instead. And Yuki will...use a bokudo (wooden sword). We have those in storage as well. How's that Mitsuru?"

"Wear protective gear as well."

"That too huh? Okay, we have kendogu in storage so we'll wear that. No need for helmets because we won't be attacking any areas above the neck. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Makoto replied before he and Akihiko went to the storage room behind the door on the left side.

A few minutes later, they were both standing on the ring, twenty feet away from each other.

Akihiko adjusted his armor and gloves. "This feels very awkward. Can't believe you practice with this."

"You get used to it."

"Now, show me what the Muteki na Tenken-ryu can do without an actual sword."

Makoto raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprised that you know about it." He glanced at Mitsuru who remained composed. _"I think I have a good idea how he knows. I wonder what else do they know?"_

When Akihiko moved into his stance, Makoto went into his kendo stance, two hands on the grip and aiming the tip slightly toward Akihiko.

Junpei got up from his seat and moved to the ring's edge. "Allow me to start this match."

When nobody said anything, he continued. "Welcome to this special exhibition match brought to you by S.E.E.S. This'll be a one round no time limit fight. On the right side, we have Gekkoukan's boxing star who is as tough as a bear, Akihiko Sanadaaaa! And on the left side, we have the genius swordsman who defeats his enemies using a stick, Makoto Yukiiii! Now...Let's get ready to RUMBLEEEE!"

* * *

Akihiko quickly dashed forward and delivered a quick one two. After Makoto dodged both of the punches, Akihiko continued with a left straight to Makoto's chest. The attack missed again as Makoto jumped away. Akihiko then stopped and shouted, "Are you just going to run away all day, Yuki?"

_"I can't get a good read on him because of his stoic face. This is going to be difficult."_

Akihiko charged forward again. This time, he used his foot skills and moved quickly from side to side as he approached Makoto in an attempt to confuse him. When Akihiko was within range, he delivered a left uppercut to Makoto's stomach who instantly blocked it with his bokudo. Not letting up, Akihiko quickly followed with a cross right.

Makoto narrowly avoided the attack by jumping back. "You're a lot faster than I thought, senpai." Makoto acknowledged as he resumed his stance. "However, I think I've finally adjusted to your speed."

"Oh yeah? Then show me." Akihiko dashed forward at an even greater speed than before.

Makoto suddenly covered the distance between them in a blink of an eye and thrust his bokudo into Akihiko's stomach, pushing him ten feet back.

The blow was so powerful that it nearly knocked the wind out of Akihiko despite the armor. He luckily saw the attack coming in time for him to assume a partial defensive position. If he didn't, then he would have been sent flying off the ring. _"What the hell just happened? One second he was several feet away and the next he was right next to me. It was just like that time…"_

"Oh yeah, didn't Makoto do that weird teleporting thing when he saved Yuka-tan from that lion?" Junpei recalled.

_"Yeah, that's right. As good as it is, it should have some kind of limitation. Maybe…he can't move over a significant amount of distance. And the fact that I still saw part of it coming means that as long as I keep it in mind, I can react to it."_

Akihiko wiped the saliva that was dripping from his mouth. "You're getting more terrifying by the minute. But, that's what makes this so great." He then assumed a defensive position.

Makoto smiled before he dashed forward and attacked Akihiko's chest.

The attack missed as Akihiko bobbed his head down and delivered another left uppercut.

Makoto moved to block the attack again, but Akihiko's attack was a feint as he instantly changed to a right uppercut.

This time, the attack connected and landed squarely into Makoto's gut. The powerful punch left Makoto temporarily stunned while Akihiko followed with a left hook to Makoto's shoulder and sent him flying a few feet away.

"Whoa, looks like Akihiko is back into the game," Junpei announced. "Hey Fuuka-chan, who do you think is going to win?"

"Huh? Uh...the stronger one?"

"...You're not even trying, are you?"

"Sorry?" She gave him an apologetic smile.

Junpei sighed. "Anyway, looks like Makoto is getting back on his feet so what's going to happen this time?"

"Not bad, right?" Akihiko asked Makoto.

"...Yeah, as expected." Makoto once again charged forward and did an overhead strike.

Akihiko moved out of the way and counterattacked with a left hook.

Makoto dodged the attack and delivered his counterattack to Akihiko's stomach.

Without even bothering to dodge, Akihiko took the attack head on and punched Makoto hard in the chest. Trying to ignore the pain from Makoto's attack, he continued with lightning speed punches. He attacked the arms, thighs, sides, abdomen and ended with a powerful left straight to the chest, knocking Makoto away. Akihiko had just violated a few boxing rules, but he didn't care as he had to break a few if he wanted to defeat Makoto who was hardly restrained by any similar rules.

_'It's time I finish this,"_ Akihiko thought when he saw Makoto slowly getting back on his feet. He charged forward and when he thought that it became too late for Makoto to possibly defend or evade, Akihiko punched with all his might. The attack went right through Makoto's body, but Akihiko didn't feel the punch connecting at all. Instead, something powerful struck his back, creating a sharp burning sensation.

_"What was that?"_ Akihiko stumbled forward before turning around and placing a hand on his back. _"Did I get hit so hard that I'm now seeing things?"_ He suddenly saw two Makotos standing side by side. Except that one was merely an image as it flickered and disappeared.

"Tsukikage (Moon Shadow), a double created by my energy. You attacked my double thinking it couldn't move, but that left you completely opened for _my_ counterattack."

* * *

"I'm fucking speechless..." Junpei murmured. "Stuff in manga and anime are real after all..."

"I don't think I can completely comprehend most of what Yuki-kun did," Fuuka said in bewilderment.

"Me too," Yukari agreed.

"It's the abilities of someone who practices an ancient martial art," Mitsuru explained. "The age of samurais and warriors may be over, but their powerful techniques lives on."

"Crazy...," Junpei said as he tightly closed his fist and stared at Makoto. The prior humor in his eyes disappeared, leaving something much more serious.

* * *

Akihiko wiped the small trickle of blood on his lip. "I still have much to go if I'm going to continue heading towards my goal. But until then, I'm just going to give it my all and take you down!"

_"I can't really do battojutsu (quick draw techniques) with a bokudo, but I'll have to improvise if I want to win."_ Makoto then moved the bokudo to his right hip and kept his left hand on the wooden handle, his right hand acting as a sheath.

"You're going all out now?" Akihiko asked as he put up his guard. "Good. Then let's continue."

Makoto dashed forward and came face to face with Akihiko's quick punch. Makoto dodged it along with Akihiko's sudden follow up punch. With lightning speed, he then drew his bokudo and struck Akihiko's in the chest. While the bokudo was still raised in the air, he quickly placed his right hand on it and swung down Akihiko's shoulder with one smooth motion. Before Akihiko could collapse, Makoto finished it with a powerful thrust to Akihiko's abdomen that launched him across the ring.

Each attack sequence occurred within a mere moment of each other which prevented Akihiko from countering or recover.

" _Gousen (Torrential Rain Flash)."_

"Okay, that's enough!" Mitsuru ordered. "Akihiko, are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Akihiko replied while he laid flat on the ground. "Just give me a moment to catch my breath." After fifteen seconds, Akihiko slowly stood up and began taking off his armor. There wasn't any visible damage on his body. "These things are pretty good for protection. I can only imagine what would've happened if I wasn't wearing the armor."

After taking off his armor, Makoto walked over to Akihiko and held out a hand. "I'm sure I would have suffered broken ribs and bones if I wasn't wearing the armor too."

Akihiko grabbed Makoto's hand and pulled himself up. "That final combination was pretty painful, but it's my loss...for now."

The two then stepped down the ring.

"Do you have any injuries, Yuki?" Mitsuru asked.

"No. Just some aches." He rubbed his neck.

"That's good. The both of you almost scared me for a bit." Small amounts of sweat had accumulated on her forehead.

Junpei placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Dude man, that was awesome. You too, senpai. I'm glad that the both of you are on our side. Hate to be the one who stands in front of you guys."

"Do you want something to drink?" Yukari asked the two athletes.

"Sure, get me a water bottle," Akihiko replied.

"Same as well," Makoto added.

"Okay." Yukari went to the nearby vending machine and began pressing a few buttons.

"Do Personas enhance your physical abilities?" Fuuka asked Mitsuru. "Yuki-kun and Sanada-senpai seem to have both gone above human limitations."

"Well Persona users do get a small increase in physical ability when they _awaken_. Nothing substantial though. However, Yuki and Akihiko are just naturally above average due to training and skill so they are in their own league."

Yukari returned and handed the water bottles to Makoto and Akihiko. "Here you go. I also got this on the way." She handed them two white towels that were stacked near the lounge.

"Thanks," Akihiko murmured as he began wiping off his sweat. "By the way Yuki, can you tell me about your sword style as well as your family? You can refuse if you want. I'm just curious that's all. Especially after our sparring session."

"What's this about Makoto's family?" Junpei asked. "Is it that important?"

Nobody answered Junpei as all eyes were now on Makoto who was busy gulping down the ice cold water bottle. _"I didn't expect to talk about my family here even though I don't mind. But the Clan on the other hand...They probably won't do anything about it…I think."_

Makoto sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's supposed to be a secret, but I guess I could tell you some things. Well, I actually don't know that much to begin with and I'm not sure that everything is even true." He took another gulp of water before continuing. "My family, Yuki is part of the Tsukigami Clan. The Yukis are actually a distant branch family of the main house so that was why I don't know much about the Clan itself. The main house has the duty of guarding the Clan's histories and secrets. One of these secrets is that the Clan's origins hail back more than a thousand years. Since then, their main duty has always been to protect the Emperor and his family from the shadows. To achieve that, they developed the Muteki na Tenken-ryu of swordsmanship as well as various other disciplines."

"What kind of disciplines?" Fuuka asked.

"Naginatas, spears, and the weaponless disciplines to name a few. I'm not an expert about those other ones, but the Muteki na Tenken-ryu was known to be one of Japan's greatest. Someone from the Clan had even bested Musashi Miyamoto and Sasaki Kojiro in a fight during the Senkgoku Period. Don't know if that's true though."

"This is beginning to turn into a history lesson," Junpei mumbled.

"After Tokugawa rose to power, the royal family lost much of their influence. The Clan suffered as a result and then went into hiding. Once the Meiji Restoration arrived, the Clan resurfaced and got involved with business and politics. Lastly, the only other thing I know is that the Clan worships Tsukiyomi as their god."

"That was fascinating," Mitsuru exclaimed. "To think the Tsukigami Clan has such a history."

"Don't tell anyone though. I don't need the Clan sending off its assassins after me."

Based on Makoto's expression, the others weren't sure if he was joking or serious.

"Are the other Clan members as strong as you?" Akihiko asked.

"Well, the strongest person in the Clan had recently died and I think it's safe to say that there are others almost as strong as him."

"Interesting. I have to meet these people someday." Akihiko rubbed his chin and stared into the distance.

Mitsuru clapped her hands loudly. "Okay, that's enough for one day. We should leave and let these two get some rest."

The party got their things and left the room. The lights turned off and the door closed shut on their way out as the facility entered into its standby mode.

* * *

**Monday June 22, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

Today, Makoto and Yukari were walking to school together.

"How are you feeling, Yuki-kun?" Yukari asked. "Considering that yesterday's sparring session was pretty intense."

"Some of my muscles are sore. Guess I exerted more effort than I thought I did. I'm fine though."

"That's good." Yukari looked like she was distracted about something else and didn't even seem to have heard Makoto's response.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh...I was just thinking about the night before last when we had the meeting. The 12 Shadows. Tartarus. Isn't there just too much we don't understand?"

"That's true..."

Yukari shook her head. "Never mind. I might be thinking too much so forget about it. C'mon, the bells about to ring." Yukari ran on ahead leaving Makoto behind.

* * *

**Dark Hour - Alley Behind Port Island Station**

Under this dark cold night, a teenage boy wearing a gray t-shirt and blue jeans stood amongst dozens of large black coffins. The boy opened his eyes and was taken aback by his surroundings. One moment he was chilling with his friends, the next he was transported into a parallel world where he was alone with disturbing coffins.

"Wh-What the hell is this?"

"Good evening." A cool deep voice replied from behind the teenager.

The boy looked behind him and saw two young men and a woman appearing from the shadows. One of the young men had long curly silver hair and he was wearing gray slacks and sandals. He was shirtless revealing his pale white skin. The other guy was wearing glasses, a green sweater and blue jeans. His hair was neatly combed to the side and he was holding a large silver briefcase. The girl was wearing white gothic lolita clothes and had long red hair. Her eyes were voided of any emotion.

"Are you surprised?" The shirtless young man asked. "Truth be told, we all visit this world every night."

The teenage boy took a step back. "Wh-What are you saying? Who the hell are you?"

The young man with glasses stepped forward and held a piece of paper out to the teenager. "Didn't mommy teach you any manners? You haven't introduced yourself. Take a look. Name, age, address. This is you, right?"

"Wha? Where did you get this?" The teenager's face was now full of dread as if he realized something dangerous was coming.

The young man with glasses put the paper away into the briefcase. "Somebody's got a grudge against you, and they asked us to get revenge."

"Revenge?" The teenager spat. "What kinda bullshit is this? Who put you up to this?"

"Can't tell ya. We're professionals."

"Professionals? Oh shit...You mean, the rumors on the net are true?"

The young man with glasses stepped back and the shirtless young man pulled out a silver revolver.

"Hey. W-Wait. I haven't done anything! Why me! What'd I do?" The teenager took a few steps back.

"That is not our concern," the shirtless young man replied. "Your notion of right and wrong is irrelevant. My client's wishes are all that matter. People hear what they choose to hear, and believe what they want to believe." He raised his revolver and aimed it at the teenager.

"N-No. Stay away. Get away from me!" The teenager ran away, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You squeal most magnificently! Such raw emotion!" The shirtless young man fired and the bullet landed in the teenager's back. He heard a thud as the teenager fell to the ground.

The girl walked to the teenager and examined his body. "He's not dead."

The young man sighed and walked to the body. He aimed his revolver and fired once more at the teenager's head. The bullet left a large black hole in his head. "Now he is." He returned his revolver to his pocket. "If there's nothing else, I'm feeling rather tired."

The three of them then walked away, leaving the dead teenager drowning in his blood.

* * *

**Tuesday June 23, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

When Makoto arrived at the school gate, he saw Suzuhara and Imai talking about some kind of "revenge."

"Have you heard of this revenge request website?" Suzuhara asked Imai.

"Revenge request? What's that?"

"You can write the person's name you want to get revenge on, and bam!" Suzuhara smacked her palm loudly. "Mission accomplished. They say it's guaranteed successful and completely anonymous."

"Seriously? Give me the URL! Quick!" Imai took out a notepad and pencil.

"Well...it's just a rumor...I mean, I don't know the details...Why are you so desperate to know?" Suzuhara squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"Huh? I'm not...I'm not thinking about revenge at all." Imai walked away while whistling a catchy tune.

Suzuhara stared at the retreating Imai for a few seconds before she too entered the school.

_"This revenge request thing sound like bad news. Hopefully it's just a rumor."_

* * *

**6:10 P.M. - Hagakure**

While Shinjiro Aragaki was in the middle of his ramen, he heard the chef address a new customer who just walked in.

"Welcome! Just one?"

The customer sat down next to Shinjiro on the counter. "I'll have what he's having."

"Coming right up! One house special!" The chef turned around and began working on the ramen.

Shinjiro slightly turned his head to the right and saw Akihiko staring at him.

"How can you eat the same thing all the time without getting sick of it?" Akihiko asked him.

"Shut up. You always eat that protein shit." He returned to his dinner.

"Hmph." Akihiko grunted, slightly offended with the remark.

The chef came back and handed Akihiko the bowl of ramen.

"Here you go, one house special! Be careful, it's hot."

Akihiko took a pair of chopsticks and began diving in the noodles. After a few minutes, he looked at Shinjiro. "You still haven't made up your mind?"

Shinjiro gulped down the remaining soup and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Is that what this is about?"

"We've got four new members. Things have changed quite a bit since you left. We're more aggressive now. Our field leader's pretty good in tactics, not to mention his strength. The other day, he even beat me in a match."

Shinjiro looked at Akihiko with disbelief eyes. "No kidding? Someone actually beat you? The same guy who trained so hard like his life depended on it?"

Akihiko nodded his head.

"That person seems interesting. I like to meet him someday. However, other than that, I'm not interested."

"Think about it, Shinji. Don't let your power go to waste."

"My power ain't worth shit."

Akihiko banged his fist onto the table. "Shinji!"

"I made up my mind a long time ago. I ain't going back."

"You have to let the past go. What's done is done. It's time you moved on."

"Hmph, you should talk." Shinjiro snorted.

"What?"

Shinjiro got up. "Face it, you're no different than me." After he paid the bill, he walked out of the restaurant leaving Akihiko to think about Shinjiro's words.

* * *

**6:15 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

When Makoto returned to the dorm, he saw Mitsuru and Junpei in the lounge. They were both reading, albeit different things.

"Welcome back," Mitsuru greeted. "We have 2 weeks until the moon is full again. Try to increase your strength as much as possible before then."

"That time of the month again, huh." Makoto sighed as he hoped that he wouldn't have to do much this time around. Especially with the added members to the roster.

"Two weeks..." Junpei quietly mused. "I wonder what it'll look like this time. I have to admit, the suspense is killing me."

Mitsuru grinned at Junpei's overly enthusiastic behavior. "You're starting to sound like Akihiko. Just remember this is not a joke. That reminds me, why is he not back yet?"

"He's probably eating or something," Junpei replied.

"Or he's off to secretly train," Makoto added.

"I can see that. I'm sure he's looking forward to the next sparring session. Am I right?"

"I guess," Makoto replied with a shrug.

"Why don't you spar with Yuki, next?" Mitsuru asked with amusement.

Junpei raised both of his arms and made an 'x'. "Hell no!"

* * *

**Wednesday June 24, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

Today, Makoto was walking to school with Junpei who seemed to be mulling over something.

"Hey, is it just me, or has Yuka-tan been acting weird lately?" Junpei asked.

"You noticed it too, huh."

"Yeah. It's like she's been thinking way too hard about Tartarus and stuff. I mean, who cares? Right?" Junpei slapped Makoto on the back.

"Maybe..."

* * *

**Friday June 26, 2009** **5:45 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

When Makoto returned to the dorm, he nearly ran into Akihiko as he was quickly passing through the front door.

"Oh, you're back. I'm gonna go out for a bit. See ya later." Akihiko walked past Makoto and headed toward the train station.

For the most part, Makoto thought there was nothing unusual about Akihiko. Although, he had looked a little angrier than normal. It was only for a split second though as Akihiko's expression became normal after he saw Makoto.

Throughout this week, Yukari seemed like she was dealing with a personal problem. Now that he thought about it, Akihiko was disappearing a lot lately and beginning to also act unusual. If this continued any longer, than the team's dynamics might be disrupted.

_"Somebody should do something about it..."_

* * *

**6:33 P.M. - Nearby Neighborhood**

After Akihiko bumped into Makoto on the way out, he went to the station and rode the train to the southern part of Iwatodai. Now, he was standing in a quiet neighborhood where many small residential buildings surrounded the area. The place in front of him was a large opened area that could have fit an elementary school. It was once occupied by a place that Akihiko called his home, but now it laid in ruins. Black charcoaled stone and metal debris piled on top of another. He could still smell the burnt objects and feel the intense flames from that time.

He walked into the area that was originally the front yard. He could see small children running around without a care in the world. He stared listlessly into the far distance and played back a memory from a long time ago. Even though it had been a while, the memory was still clear and fresh in his mind.

After minutes had gone by, he wondered why he'd returned to this site full of pain. Then, the recent talk with Shinjiro appeared in his mind. He gritted his teeth in anger as he thought about Shinjiro's parting words. He punched his palm so hard that it began to glow red.

"You may be right, Shinji. But at least I'm trying to move on."

Akihiko turned around and began walking back to the dorm.

* * *

**Saturday June 27, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

Makoto saw the gossiping girls again, but this time, they were talking about a different rumor.

"Hey, did you hear about all those people who were found unconscious recently?" Imai asked Suzuhara. "They were all in pairs."

"What, like they were attempting a double suicide?"

"I don't know. But if I could pass out with someone I liked, I wouldn't mind being unconscious!" Imai raised both hands to her flushing red cheeks and went to cloud 9.

"I would mind!"

The bell rang and as Makoto was heading to class, he thought about how another serious thing had appeared. First the story about the "revenge request" and now something about people being found unconscious. Was this like the incident last month that involved unconscious students? If so, then it would mean that a Shadow could once again be the culprit. However, he didn't have any concrete evidence so he'll keep it in mind and mention it to Mitsuru if he found something.

* * *

**Monday June 29, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

When Makoto arrived at the school gate, he saw Yukari walking quite slowly.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning...You know, in about a week, there'll be another mission."

"Yeah, I remember."

"I wonder what'll it be like this time."

"Who knows..."

"I guess we'll keep fighting until we defeat all 8 that are left. But, what are we gonna do after that? I've been thinking about this for a while. I wonder if Kirijo-senpai is hiding something from us. What do you think, Yuki-kun?"

_"I'm 90% sure that's the case, but I can't tell her that."_ She might do something foolish that she would regret later if he told her.

"Everybody has secrets and they have their reasons to keep it as such. I don't know _for sure_ whether or not she is actually keeping something from us. If she is, I'm sure that she'll tell us in due time if it matters to us."

"That makes sense, but I'm still..." She didn't finish her sentence and remained silent the whole way to class.

Makoto sighed as he realized that Yukari was set on whatever she was thinking about and that his words did little to change her mind.

* * *

**4:15 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Meeting Room**

Yukari peeked her head out of the meeting room door to see whether anybody was around to listen. After she was satisfied, she closed the door quietly and turned to Fuuka who stood near the consoles, nervously watching Yukari move around with great secrecy.

"Sorry to bother you, Fuuka-chan," Yukari said.

"It's okay...What's on your mind?"

Yukari scratched her forehead with her finger as she tried to find the right words to answer Fuuka's question. "Well, um...I was hoping you could do me a favor, with your skill..."

Fuuka looked at Yukari with a puzzled expression. "...What skill?"

"Computer skill," Yukari bluntly replied.

"Ah, I see."

"So anyway, I was doing some research on our school and I came across something strange. Ten years ago, a lot of students missed school for some reason. They were reported as absent, but I found some records that suggest it was something serious. Do you know anything about it?"

"Not at all."

Yukari began pacing back and forth. "I know it was a long time ago, but doesn't it seem suspicious to you? From what I've heard, this isn't the first time Shadows have appeared."

Fuuka eyes grew wide as she became aware of the insinuation. "Wait, are you saying...?"

Yukari shook her head. "I don't know. But, I wonder. And I'm not trying to make trouble, but...Kirijo-senpai acts kinda weird whenever someone ask questions about Tartarus."

Fuuka raised a finger to her temple and looked up at the ceiling. "Does she? I don't recall anything about that."

"I just wanna know what happened back then. If it doesn't have to do with the Shadows, then fine."

Fuuka smiled with understanding. "Okay. I'm kinda curious myself now so I'll see what I can find out."

"Thanks, Fuuka-chan."

* * *

**Tuesday June 30, 2009** **Dark Hour - Makoto's Room**

Feeling some kind of hazy presence in his room, Makoto slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with Pharos whose face was only a few inches away from his own. Makoto's eyes shot completely opened as he bounced backward with a start, crashing his head into the bed frame's head.

"Hi," Pharos calmly greeted as if his actions was anything, but unusual.

Makoto rubbed the back of his head and grumbled. "Don't do that again. It's not good for my heart."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, if you are going to wake someone up, don't put your face so close to his."

"Is that so? I'll try not to do it again."

"...Well, what do you want now?"

Pharos innocently smiled at the question. "Can you guess what I'm going to tell you?"

"Full moon next week?"

"Correct! The next full moon will be in one week. Are you prepared?"

Makoto shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"Good. But be careful, okay? I'll come again." Pharos disappeared and Makoto quickly returned to sleep as if nothing had disturbed his slumber.

* * *

**Friday July 3, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

When Makoto arrived at school, he saw Suzuhara and Imai quietly talking about something. He swiftly moved closer to them and listened in with curiosity.

"Last time I was out with my boyfriend, he was heading to Shirakawa Boulevard!" Suzuhara fumed with anger.

Imai eyes grew wide. "Whoa, Shirakawa Boulevard? I guess I know what he was thinking."

"We've just started dating, but I'm already kind of disgusted. He's got such a dirty mind. Maybe I should dump him. I don't want to be the subject of one of those rumors that goes, _A couple was found unconscious_...ah!" Suzuhara jumped back with a start when she caught Makoto hovering over her shoulder.

"Yuki-kun, morning." Imai greeted.

"What's Shirakawa Boulevard?" Makoto asked.

"You don't know?" Imai asked, surprised by the question.

"Shirakawa Boulevard is a neighborhood that's located in southwest Iwatodai," Suzhara replied. "It's also a place with a bunch of _love hotels_."

"Is that right." Makoto slowly nodded his head.

"As expected of Yuki-kun. You're not the type that thinks about perverted things, right?"

"Uh..."

Suzuhara slid closer to Makoto and softly touched his arm. "Say, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Then how about I be your girlfriend?"

"I-"

Imai grabbed Suzuhara's arm. "What the hell are you saying. No matter how you like it, you're still in a relationship. Come on, class is starting."

"The offer's always open," Suzuhara yelled to Makoto while she was forcefully dragged into the building.

* * *

**Saturday July 4, 2009** **5:12 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

"What are you doing?" Makoto asked Yukari when he returned from school.

She was busy rearranging a few thin branches of a small bamboo tree that emerged from a large white vase on the counter. After making a few more adjustments, she stopped and raised her head.

"Tanabata is coming up soon so I thought I just make some decorations to celebrate. Fuuka-chan's out to get more supplies."

Makoto looked at the ceiling and saw many strips of papers and ribbons in various colors strung together in rings. They reached from one end of the room to another. There were also a few colorful paper balloons and lanterns levitating in the air.

"You're really getting into this, huh," Makoto commented with amusement.

"It's because I like the event. What about you?"

Makoto went to the sofa and sat down. He admired the decorations and said, "Well, yeah. Back in Sapporo, Tanabata was a big deal. Thousands of people would go out and celebrate. Large parades roamed the streets as people played loud music. Special extravagant delicious foods were sold just for the event. People dance. People sang. Yes, it was truly a grand festival."

"That sounds amazing!" Yukari exclaimed with eyes full of sparkles. "Too bad Iwatodai doesn't really have any large scale festivals for Tanabata."

"How about I show you one next time?"

"In Sapporo?"

"Sure."

"Then I'll look forward to it." With a smile, Yukari gingerly went to the counter and grabbed a small piece of green colored paper. She quickly wrote something down with a pen and then she tied the paper to the bamboo tree with a piece of string.

"You already wrote down your wish?"

"Yeah, all that talk about the festival had gotten me a little excited." She gave him a slightly embarrassed grin. "I just think that my mind would be preoccupied with _that_ day so I might forget about this if I don't focus on it."

"...Right, this year's Tanabata is on _that_ day. Strange coincidence." As Makoto began thinking about the Full Moon, his eyes mindlessly wandered until it fell on the green paper hanging on the tree. He read it and asked, "You want to meet someone?"

"Huh?" Yukari asked, confused as to the change in subject. She saw what Makoto was looking at and then understood what he was asking. "You have good eyes. I'm surprised you could see from over there." She gazed at the ceiling, looking for the right words. "Like Orihime-sama, I too would like to reunite with somebody."

"Your dad?"

"...No. I know he's no longer here." In a quiet voice, she continued, "But _he_ may be still be alive."

Makoto continued to watch Yukari who looked like she was revisiting a nostalgic place. He wondered who she was talking about, but decided not to think too much about it because it probably wasn't something that concerned him.

"Yuki-kun," Yukari began as her conscious returned to the present. "Did you know that Maika-chan is having trouble with her parents?"

"Yeah, she told me when I met her a few days ago."

"Is that so? Well, I hope that nothing bad further happens. Being raised in a single parent home can really hurt a child."

Makoto nodded his head.

The front door opened and Junpei entered the lounge. Like Makoto, he was surprised by the many decorations.

"Whoa, did you do all this Yuka-tan?"

"Fuuka-chan too."

"Did you get Kirijo-senpai's permission?"

"Don't worry, I did. She said it was fine." Yukari began cutting a red ribbon into long rectangular pieces.

"Tanabata right? Guess I'll write up a wish too." Junpei took the pen and jot down a few words. "I wish that nothing happens on our upcoming mission." As an afterthought, he continued, "Oh yeah, I wish that I could meet a hot girl with great _assets_!"

Yukari rolled her eyes while Junpei laughed at some kind of image in his head.

"I'm back," Fuuka announced when she walked through the door. She was carrying a white plastic bag that was presumably full of materials for decorations. "I think these are enough to finish."

Yukari peered inside the bag. "We just need a little more for the rest so we'll probably have leftovers."

Makoto's cell phone suddenly vibrated so he took it out and checked who had messaged him. It said that Igor wanted to meet with him when he gets to Tartarus tonight. Even amidst the supposed joyful celebration, the S.E.E.S.'s missions continued.

* * *

**Dark Hour - Velvet Room**

"You wanted to see me?" Makoto asked Igor when he arrived at the Velvet Room.

"Oh yes," Igor replied with a wide grin. "A full moon is once again on the onset so you may need to improve your abilities."

"Another power-up already? I don't think I can summon three Personas at the same time."

Igor raised a finger and slowly shook it left and right. "It's not time for you to take on such a challenge. What I have in mind is something different."

"How so?"

"Persona Augmentation."

"...What?" Makoto raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Igor let out a laugh as Elizabeth stifled a giggle. "Your confusion is understandable young man. Until now, you and your teammates have used your Personas in only way. To summon and assist. However, you could also increase your own physical abilities by using the Personas' powers."

Makoto continued to stare at Igor, trying to comprehend what he was talking about.

"Let me give you an example. When you summon Orpheus, your physical abilities remained unchanged. That is how it always is. Now, what if Orpheus transferred some of his power to you?"

"Then you are saying that I could actually become stronger myself by using his power?"

"Exactly. You could use that transferred power by improving a body part, your weapon or divide it equally to your entire body. The concept is essentially _becoming one with your Persona_ and making efficient use of its power."

Makoto nodded his head. "I think I got it, but doesn't that make my Persona weaker?"

"Yes, but the benefit is that _you_ could make better use of it than the Persona would. You may not understand until the moment arrives when you feel that you could have done a better job than your Persona for whatever reason. The great thing about this is that you don't need to summon a Persona to gain part of its power. So as of right now, the obvious benefit for you is that by being stronger, you don't need a Persona in the field as often because the power you relied on is now within your own body. If you don't need to summon a Persona, then you wouldn't have to suffer those annoying Persona Breaks, right?"

Makoto instinctively placed a hand on his forehead and remembered the excruciating pain of having a Persona be defeated.

"I understand the concept and I could see its value. I'm just wondering how much power I would be receiving."

"It depends on your Persona synchronicity percentage. Right now, you should be able to synchronize about 25 percent of your Personas' power."

"What happens if I synchronize 100 percent?"

"I wouldn't recommend it because you may cease to be _you_ and become something else. BUT...it may be extremely useful if you do because you will be able to make use of a Persona's entire power. That, is when you really _become one_ with it."

"...I'll be careful."

"Some final words before you go. You might want to mention this ability to your allies as they could do it too. They however do not have the potential to synchronize more than 50 percent. And of course, to perform Persona Augmentation, all you have to do is concentrate on synchronizing with your Persona. Keep these words in mind as you proceed through your trials."

* * *

**Tartarus: 59F**

The 59th floor was essentially one very large room with a set of stairs on both ends. There was also a teleporter in the nearby corner. Makoto didn't need anyone to tell him that a powerful Shadow was on the floor. He could feel it.

_"Everybody, Shadow incoming!"_ Fuuka warned.

The team members braced themselves for what they hoped to be a simple battle even though they knew otherwise.

A white cloud of intense energy swept the area and swirled around in the center. With a loud roar, a large silver knight on a floating black armored horse appeared. It was like the horsemen Shadows that the team fought a few floors below except this one was much bigger and more menacing.

_"It's strong against all physicals and its weakness is fire,"_ Fuuka announced.

"Surround and attack!" Makoto ordered.

Without waiting for the Persona users, the Shadow thrust its lance and released a powerful wind burst that knocked them off their feet. It then descended on a fallen Mitsuru, but was immediately intercepted by Akihiko and Polydeuces.

Polydeuces and the Shadow began a quick exchange of thrusts. Both of them could not land any critical blows.

Akihiko stepped to the Shadow's side and punched the horse as hard as he could. The impact left a dull vibration on the armor.

After Akihiko's failed attempt to inflict damage, the Shadow pierced Polydeuces squarely in the chest. Polydeuces' disappearance left Akihiko stunned nearby to which the Shadow intended to capitalize. Luckily for him, reinforcements had already arrived to help.

Yukari unleashed a volley of arrows along Io's wind attack. The quick and powerful attack could have normally pierced through a Shadow's abdomen, but the horseman's armor proved to be near impenetrable as it bounced off the combined attacks.

Junpei decided to keep his distance and instead, sent Hermes in to burn the horseman with a fire attack.

A large lance shot out of the rising flames and flew toward Junpei who managed to narrowly jump out of harms way.

Penthesilea and Titania followed up by burying the Shadow under heavy layers of thick ice. The attacks seemed to have immobilized the horseman as nobody could hear any movements. The room became silent with anticipation.

"Is it over?" Yukari asked.

In reply to her question, the room loudly shook and it then was filled with the sound of something quickly breaking apart. With a powerful roar, the horseman shattered the ice from within and broke free.

"Get back everyone!" Akihiko warned as the Shadow raised its lance straight into the air and released a whirlwind around its body that instantly sucked in Akihiko, Yukari and Io.

Makoto, Junpei and Mitsuru returned their Personas and went flat down to the ground. They sunk their nails into the surface and put all they had into avoiding being pulled into the swirling wind attack.

After a few seconds, the whirlwind died down and Yukari and Akihiko landed with a heavy thud. Io had apparently been returned at some point because she was gone.

Mitsuru quickly got on her feet and ran to her fallen comrades. "Akihiko! Takeba!"

The horseman thrust its lance at Mitsuru, but Makoto tried to stop it with his katana. It wasn't enough to completely stop the attack as Makoto was getting pushed back so Junpei rushed in and aided Makoto with his larger blade.

Makoto and Junpei's assistance gave Mitsuru enough time to check on Yukari and Akihiko's conditions.

"Are you both okay?" She inquired.

"Ugghh," Akihiko groaned as he opened his eyelids. "I...think I'm going to be okay...but I can't move right now."

"The same...goes for me," Yukari replied with difficulty.

The two were disoriented as they struggled to breathe.

Mitsuru ordered, "Yuki! Iori! Keep it busy while I get Akihiko and Takeba out of the way!"

"Roger," Junpei confirmed. He summoned Hermes back to the field and Makoto summoned Ose.

Mitsuru summoned Penthesilea again and she carried Yukari and Akihiko to the faraway corner.

Meanwhile, the four attackers were putting up a valiant effort against the steeled warrior. Anticipating an incoming attack, Makoto ducked the horizontal swipe and countered with a slash to the horse.

Ose followed up with four rapid cuts, but their combined attacks didn't even dent the horse's armor.

Hoping for better success, Junpei and Hermes moved behind the Shadow and unleashed a flurry of strikes. Once again the attacks were ineffective.

"Dammnit, what now Makoto?" Junpei asked.

Makoto couldn't immediately reply as he wasn't sure what they could do. The Shadow was apparently strong against all types of attacks because of the near indestructible armor. Except for fire, but Hermes' early attempt at burning the Shadow was proven useless. With Yukari and Akihiko incapacitated, running away was beginning to sound like a good idea.

While Makoto was busy contemplating their next move, the Shadow's left hand unexpectedly let go of the horse's reins and grabbed Junpei by the neck. It raised him off the ground as it pulled its lance back, getting ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Junpei!" Makoto and Ose unleashed dozens of swift slashes to the Shadow, but it didn't relent.

"Shit!" Junpei closed his eyes as the lance flew toward him.

In the nick of time, Hermes had gotten in between the lance and Junpei, taking the powerful pierce attack head on. Hermes immediately vanished leaving a stunned Junpei.

With not many options left, Makoto jumped high into the air and attacked the Shadow's head with all he had. He missed the head and landed near the base of the neck. The attack left a small brown indentation and it was enough to make the Shadow let go of Junpei. Makoto quickly pulled Junpei away while Ose distracted the Shadow.

"Yamagishi-san, are you sure that its weakness is fire?" Makoto asked.

_"Y-Yes I'm sure. It only applies to the part under his armor though..."_ She sounded worried about their prospect.

"How about you and Iori both combine your fire attacks at the same time?" Mitsuru suggested when she caught up to Makoto.

"We don't have many choices left do we?" Makoto commented. "Junpei, you still good to go?" He extended a hand to Junpei.

"Of course." Junpei took Makoto's hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Me and Penthesilea will buy you both time to get ready," Mitsuru said.

Makoto and Junpei nodded their heads and Mitsuru and Penthesilea immediate rejoined the battle.

Makoto recalled Ose and instead summoned Orpheus. "One more." He then summoned Sati.

"Three fire Personas, huh." Junpei summoned Hermes and the three Personas then surrounded the Shadow in a triangle formation.

The three Personas burned red with hot fiery flames.

Noticing the dramatic increase in the room temperature, Mitsuru recalled Penthesilea and then quickly ran out of the way.

Not letting the Shadow move from its spot, the three fire Personas enveloped it with massively intense flames. The fire tower rose high until it touched the ceiling, turning it black.

The S.E.E.S. members then watched in silence, waiting for some kind of sign. All they could hear were the crackling of flames that lighted up the room, revealing all of its hidden secrets. Just when they were about to relax, the Shadow's lance shot out of the flames and pierced through Sati's body.

The flames quickly died down, revealing the silver knight and its horse. They were both unharmed.

"What the fuck is with this guy?" Junpei screamed. "It's like it's cheating."

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Mitsuru quietly murmured.

Makoto furiously scratched his head, thinking of a plan. He needed to somehow bypass the armor if he wanted to make any damage.

" _There must be a part that's not protected...Wait!"_

Makoto suddenly remembered that he saw some kind of dark brown thing when he attacked the neck area. Thinking about it, he realized that it must be the Shadow's opened flesh. He must have made a small hole in the armor with his attack. The problem was that it was only about 6 inches in length and 2 inches in width. If the prior wide scaled fire attacks weren't enough to deal any damage, then they had to do a direct fire attack to the opened area. " _But does a Persona have the precision required for the execution? If it were me then I should be able to pull it off."_

_"making efficient use of its power."_

Igor's prior words rang throughout his mind. _"Was Igor eluding to the current situation?"_ It did seemed like it. If he had the fire ability than he could perform the execution.

_"Okay, let's try it."_

Makoto closed his eyes and concentrated on Orpheus, feeling their wavelengths were beginning to overlap one another. As his body began to burn with sheering heat, he opened his eyes and found his body glowing brightly red along with Orpheus.

"What's going on with you?" Junpei asked with bewilderment. "You're...on fire?"

"Yuki, just what-" Mitsuru evaded the incoming swipe and readied her blade, unsure on how to proceed.

The flames that Makoto received from Orpheus were threatening to burn him alive, so he transferred it to his katana until it nearly covered all of his weapon.

"Kirijo-senpai. Junpei. Pull back. I'll take care of this."

"Whatever you're trying to do, just do it." Junpei quickly retreated with Mitsuru to the corner.

Makoto rushed in and sidestepped the incoming wind burst.

The Shadow quickly followed up with a wide sweeping horizontal swipe to which Makoto effortless ducked and evaded.

He was now within two feet of the horseman so he prepared to jump.

The Shadow shot out its left hand and tried to grab Makoto, but he dodged it with Tsukikage.

As if fearing Makoto's upcoming attack, the Shadow began to levitate high into the air, getting out of harms way.

Makoto jumped and grabbed onto the horse's saddle with his right hand before it got too high. His body was barely hanging on with four fingers that were slowly slipping off. With newfound strength, he focused power into his right arm and launched himself up above the Shadow's head.

As a last resort, the horseman raised its lance straight up and prepared to summon the powerful whirlwind once again.

The surrounding air became thick with pressure indicating that only moments were left before Makoto gets caught up in the incapacitating trap. He dived down and plunged his fire blade deep into the Shadow's neck. The air returned to normal as the flames on the blade were released into the Shadow's unprotected body.

The Shadow roared with pain while the horse whined with urgency as it haphazardly shook its body like an untamed wild horse.

Makoto held onto the katana's grip with dear life and continued to pour all the flames he had into the Shadow. The accumulated energy under the Shadow's armor eventually grew too much and imploded, shattering the horseman and its horse's armor. Underneath was the charred black skin of the Shadow. The destructive energy made Makoto flew off head first to the ground, but he was able to reposition his body with a flip and landed safely on his feet.

"Junpei!" Makoto shouted.

"One final time!" Junpei summoned Hermes who immediately was enshrouded with flames.

In a ball of fire, Hermes flew headfirst into the immovable Shadow. He kept pushing it until the Shadow was knocked into the wall. Continuing the pressure, Hermes sunk its burning claws into the Shadow and released all of his flames.

The horseman and its horse made a shrilling cry as it quickly burned to death until there was nothing left of them, but black smoldering ashes.

"Yes, another win for us," Junpei celebrated.

"It sure seems that way," Mitsuru agreed.

Yukari and Akihiko got on their feet and rejoined their team.

"Are you both alright?" Mitsuru asked.

"Still a little dizzy," Akihiko replied as he kept a hand on his forehead.

Yukari nodded her head in agreement.

"If this situation is like the prior ones, then we are close to another dead end. I suggest we continue further. Any objections?" When Mitsuru didn't see any opposition, she continued. "Takeba and Akihiko should return to the lobby and wait for us with Yamagishi."

"I think that's for the best," Yukari agreed. She and Akihiko then went to the teleporter and immediately disappeared from the scene.

"Let's move, we're almost done," Mitsuru ordered. The three remaining S.E.E.S. members climbed the set of stairs and continued onward.

* * *

**Tartarus: 64F**

The room with the boned fence blocking the next set of stairs was very similar to the prior one a few floors below. There were two large skulls on the each side of the walls with bloodlike liquid pouring from the eyes. It was like they were enclosed within a cage made of bones.

"Dead end as expected," Mitsuru commented.

"I'm surprise we didn't see any Shadows on the way here," Junpei said. "Must be because I took down their mighty guardian so they're afraid to come out."

Mitsuru ignored Junpei's gloating and inspected the boned fence. She then turned back to Junpei and Makoto. "Let's return. There's nothing for us here right now."

The three used the teleporter and returned to the lobby.

"Welcome back everyone," Fuuka greeted. "For a second there, I thought the worse had come."

"Speaking of which, what did you do?" Akihiko asked Makoto.

"Yeah, you and Orpheus glowed red and then your sword was on fire," Junpei added.

With all eyes on Makoto, he explained the concept of Persona Augmentation.

"So we can do this too?" Akihiko asked after Makoto finished.

Makoto nodded in confirmation.

"Interesting." Akihiko grinned, thinking of the possibilities.

"Next time, I going to make a fire sword too," Junpei said and then raised a finger into the air. "Brace yourselves Shadows, Junpei has just gotten a lot stronger."

"How did you figure this out?" Yukari asked.

"...I think I came up with the idea in a dream," Makoto replied with uncertainty.

"You have very interesting dreams," Mitsuru joked.

_"You don't even know the half of it."_

Mitsuru then turned her attention to the others. "This is good news for us. We could use all the help we could get. But for now, it's time we get back and rest. The full moon is almost here."

* * *

**Tuesday July 7, 2009** **7:52 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

"Ah, good morning Yuki-kun," Fuuka greeted when she saw Makoto on the way to school. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good to go," Makoto replied.

"As expected of Yuki-kun!" Fuuka smiled while quickly nodding her head. "I'm sure that you'll play an important role in tonight's operation so it's reassuring to know that you're alright. By the way, Kirijo-senpai said that we're going to have a quick meeting tonight so everyone should get back to the dorm as early as possible."

"Don't worry, I got nothing else to do after school for today."

"That's great and all...but you should really come to music practice more often," Fuuka said, narrowing her eyes.

"Another story for another day."

* * *

**4:32 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Command Room**

"Good, everyone's here," Mitsuru said once she entered the command room. "We don't know what kind of Shadow is going to appear or where it's going to appear. Based on the prior occasions, there does not appear to be any consistent pattern to the Shadow's actions. It may be useless to even try guessing. We aren't even sure that it will even show up."

"When it appears, we'll know," Akihiko said.

"Exactly. So before the operation begins, everybody should rest up until then." Mitsuru pointed a finger at Fuuka. "Especially you Yamagishi. I need you to be up a little earlier to begin detecting for their appearance."

"Got it."

"Good. Everybody is dismissed."

* * *

**Dark Hour - Minatodai Dorm Command Room**

As soon as the Dark Hour began, the S.E.E.S. members returned to the command room. The chairman had also showed up for the operation.

Fuuka had summoned Lucia and was in the middle of scanning for Shadows.

Akihiko walked up to her. "Any luck, Yamagishi?"

_"Just a moment...I found it! I sense a strong presence!"_

"Guess we're right about the full moon thing," Junpei said with excitement.

"Or so it would seem," Ikutsuki said with noticeably less enthusiasm.

"Where is the Shadow, Yamagishi?" Mitsuru asked.

_"It's located in Iwatodai...um inside a building on...Shirakawa Boulevard."_

The name had caught Makoto's attention. Seeing the expressions on everybody's faces, it seemed like he had heard right.

Ikutsuki rubbed his chin. "Hmm, Shirakawa Boulevard huh? They've been finding The Lost in pairs lately. Now I understand why."

"It does make sense," Mitsuru agreed.

Fuuka recalled Lucia. "Why? What's on Shirakawa Boulevard? I'm not familiar with that area."

"I've heard about it, but..." Yukari trailed off, unsure of how she should explain it.

Junpei quickly stood up and picked up where Yukari left off. "That's where all _THOSE_ hotels are. That explains a lot! You've heard about 'em, right Fuuka-chan? Where people go to...you know..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

A few seconds later, Fuuka blushed bright red as she finally figured out what they were talking about.

Ikutsuki slapped the armrest on his chair. "Nonsense. They're no different from ordinary hotels. The rooms are a bit fancier, that's all."

Everybody stared at him with shocked wide eyes. They were all greatly surprised by this sudden revelation.

"You've..." Akihiko began. "Been to one before?"

"I was also a young stud once you know." Ikutsuki let out an annoying laugh.

Yukari sighed and quietly said, "Maybe I shouldn't go."

"You're just like a little kid, Yuka-tan," Junpei gleefully mocked.

"Wh-Whatever!" Yukari shouted. "Fine. Let's go. But this time, I want a piece of the action!"

"Am I going to take the lead for these operations as well?" Makoto asked. "Now that you're back?"

"As far as I'm concerned, yes you're leadership duties extend to the large Shadows' battle," Mitsuru replied. "Besides, you've produced the best results so far against these Shadows. However, I'll take charge when we're not in battle."

"Alright, then. Just confirming."

Mitsuru turned to Fuuka. "Yamagishi, we're going to rely on you to handle support. This'll be your first large operation so we need you to be on high alert at all times."

Fuuka saluted. "I'll do my best!"

Akihiko picked up his jacket and made for the door. "Alright, preparations are over. Let's go."

* * *

**Dark Hour - Shirakawa Boulevard**

The street that was filled with mature and adult contents going behind the scenes was quite interesting. Dozens of colorful neon lights identified the various buildings that include short descriptions of the "unique" services they offered. Because the location was situated a few miles from the busy economic center of Iwatodai, Shirakawa Boulevard was not as upscaled as Makoto had imagined. Buildings didn't rise higher than three stories although there were a lot of stairs that lead further underground. There were also many various normal shops such as an internet cafe, a convenience store, a noodle shop and even a McDonalds. If it wasn't nighttime then the place could have looked like any normal area of the city. However, the dark green light from the moon had made the place much eerier than it should have been.

As expected, the party didn't see any living person roaming the street. At least not any person who was out of the standing black coffins. Because the only things moving were the S.E.E.S. members. It was like time had frozen.

After walking for a while, Fuuka came to a stop in front of a hotel. "Wait, the Shadow is inside there."

"Figures that we have to go inside a love hotel," Yukari mumbled.

Makoto looked up and saw that the hotel was three stories tall. It wasn't very large from what he could see. Minatodai Dorm was probably bigger than this place. The bright paint on the outside walls made the hotel looked very gaudy and there was noticeably no windows. Turning his head to the red neon sign above the door he read, "Heart Love Nest." It was written entirely in English.

"Can you pinpoint its exact location?" Mitsuru asked.

"It's on the third floor somewhere. That's the best I could do right now."

"You'll stay here and monitor the situation." Mitsuru turned back to address the team. "We'll go in and slowly make our way up to the third floor. We don't know if there are traps inside, but we'll proceed with extreme caution. Keep your eyes open and stick close. Understand?"

The team nodded their heads.

"Good. Then let's enter." Mitsuru took the lead and walked through the door.

Junpei shivered with excitement. "Ohhh, I can't wait to see what's inside." His mouth was partially opened with his tongue sticking out.

"Keep your sick thoughts to yourself." Yukari moved past Junpei and followed Mitsuru.

"Better not keep them waiting," Akihiko suggested as he directed Junpei to the door.

Makoto took a glance behind him to see if it was safe outside.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Fuuka reassured with a smile.

With nothing left to do but go inside, Makoto walked through the door and found himself in the lobby. Light purple seems to the color theme on the inside as the walls and ceilings were painted with that color. To the far right were a bunch of soft looking sofas. Also purple. _"That must be where couples waited if there was currently no vacancy."_ In the corner was what looked like a condom dispenser.

He then went over to the left where Mitsuru and Junpei were examining a large monitor filled with numbers inside rectangles. About half of them were glowing and the other half not.

"That shows what rooms are available right?" Junpei asked.

"I-I think so," Mitsuru replied.

Below the monitor was a machine with various slots, a number keypad and a circular tray right below a plastic cover. It looked like an automatic cash machine where a person could make a "purchase" without the need of a teller.

"I guess a customer selects a vacant room based on whether the room is glowing on the monitor." Makoto deducted. "Then he would punch in the room number on the keypad, then the hours expected to spend, insert payment and then pick up the key that would appear at the tray."

"So that's how it works," Junpei said, taking in all of the information. "This'll prove helpful in the future..."

"Who cares how it works," Yukari interjected, growing impatient. "The Shadow's not down here so can we get a move on now?"

"Takeba's right," Akihiko agreed. "This isn't helping us at all."

"We're continuing then," Mitsuru said as she once again took the lead and climbed the stairs to the right of the cash machine.

The dark passageway was barely illuminated with small dark orange colored lamps on the walls. The Dark Hour may have made the place even darker than usual because they had to watch their steps or they'll trip and fall. It was likely that the manager wouldn't make the place so dimmed in light unless they wanted countless lawsuits of people being injured.

"Isn't it weird that electronics don't work in the Dark Hour, but lights somehow do?" Akihiko observed.

"In this world, stranger things have happened," Makoto replied. It didn't look like anybody else was bothered by the fact and had wholeheartedly accepted it.

Once they reached the second floor, they saw one hallway continuing straight while another continued to their right. They could also see signs indicating the room numbers. The heavy brown doors looked durable and soundproof so a person pushing his ear against the door couldn't hear the action going on the other side. Junpei tried to make sure by doing just that.

"Nothing," he concluded.

"I know that you're interested in this place, but we have more important things to worry about," Mitsuru reminded him. "Come back at a later time."

With a sigh, Junpei returned to the group.

"Which way Mitsuru?" Akihiko asked.

She looked to her right and then straight ahead. "Doesn't really matter, but I guess we should just continue on the same path."

The group continued on the path ahead of them, which eventually turned right at the corner. In no time, they reached the next set of stairs and climbed it. The third floor was practically identical to the second floor.

"Let's go to the right this time," Mitsuru said. They walked down the path until they came upon a room with large double doors.

"Jackpot," Akihiko announced.

It couldn't have been more obvious that the Shadow was inside unless they had a sign that said, "Large Shadow Here."

_"Yes, I sense that the Shadow is inside,"_ Fuuka confirmed.

"Okay, Yuki will take over as leader once we enter," Mitsuru ordered. "As always, proceed with caution."

Akihiko walked to the left side of the door. "Yuki, you and me will take the lead."

Makoto quickly moved to the right side.

Akihiko took out his evoker. "On three. Three...two...one...NOW!"

Makoto and Akihiko kicked opened the door and rushed inside.

In a very spacious room that was as big as the dorm's lounge, a large round mirror to the left overlooked an equally large round red bed. The red soft blanket covered the entire mattress, free of wrinkles and voided of prior use. A 52 inch flat screen television hung in the top right corner, above an exquisite brown dresser. Directly to the right of the door was a glass wall revealing the luxurious bathroom. However, the primary entity of interest could not be found.

"Yamagishi, are you sure this is where the Shadow is?" Akihiko asked while he walked around the room and looked for anything suspicious.

_"I'm certain."_

"Then where-"

A flash of lightning struck the center of the room and the party was instantly teleported to another place. When they opened their eyes, they found that they were now in another large room with tall pillars on all sides. The walls and ceiling had turned into a strange purple mist.

Smacked dab in the center was the large Shadow or what appeared to be two Shadows. The primary body was a fat round man with a small blue head. It was wearing a red like shawl, white silk shirt and black leggings. It sat on a golden chair that was supported by what appeared to be four female legs in black fishnet stockings and red heels. The "other" Shadow looked like a tall woman in white with golden crooked crosses as its hair. It was slowly moving its hands over the blue head as if massaging it. To the side of the Shadows were two standing paper crosses that appeared to be alive as they swayed back and forth.

"This is...I don't even want to begin to figure out what it supposed to be," Yukari said.

_"The Shadow is of the Hierophant type and it is strong against electric attacks with no weakness,"_ Fuuka announced.

"Singular?" Makoto asked.

_"Yes, the Shadow is essentially two in one. Although the two at its side are separate entities."_

"Yuki, your plan?" Mitsuru asked.

"Just attack normally for now. Keep an eye on the two paper crosses."

The Shadow pointed two fingers at the party and a bolt of lightning shot out.

"Split up!"

Makoto and Junpei ran to the left side.

Mitsuru and Akihiko evade to the right side.

Yukari moved further back and shot an arrow at the blue head.

The Shadow raised two fingers and an electrical field appeared, stopping the arrow in its track.

"Not another shield!" Akihiko complained when he gotten close to the Shadow.

"Attack all at once and try to break through it," Makoto ordered.

The party summoned their Personas and Makoto summoned Orpheus which seemed to have alerted the two paper crosses.

One of the cross ran with lightning speed to the left and made a flying electric jump kick to Hermes who was knocked down.

The other cross ran to the right and prepared to attack Polydeuces.

Akihiko intercepted with a quick punch, but the paper cross unnaturally bend its body and evaded the attack.

The cross counterattacked with a swift cut to Akihiko's arm.

Akihiko hissed and said, "Damn these guys are quick."

"We should take out these guys first," Makoto ordered as his attack had narrowly missed the paper cross.

Junpei came to Makoto's aid and swung down his sword.

The paper cross dodged and counterattacked with another electric jumping kick.

Jumpei brought his arms to his chest to defend. The attack didn't do much damage as a result, but it did knocked him to the ground.

The paper cross made another attack, but was pierced to the wall with an arrow.

"Got it," Yukari congratulated herself and reloaded another arrow to her bow.

On the other side, Penthesilea launched an ice attack which the paper cross easily evaded.

However, Mitsuru was ready as she approached from a blind spot and stabbed the paper cross with her rapier.

The paper crosses then disappeared and the fat Shadow began chuckling. It raised two fingers up and shot out many lightning bolts that bounced around the room, striking everything in their paths.

Makoto, Junpei and Yukari had their Personas to cover them from the attacks.

Akihiko used Polydeuces to covered himself, Mitsuru and Penthesilea. After the attack had finally passed, Akihiko moved away from Polydeuces and examined the damages.

Makoto, Junpei and Yukari were briefly stunned because of their Personas' defeat. Luckily for Akihiko and Mitsuru, Polydeuces was strong against electric attacks and was easily able to withstand the punishment. "Mitsuru, it's now up to us to attack the Shadow until the others recover."

"I agree." Mitsuru and Penthesilea charged the Shadow and unleashed a flurry of thrusts and ice attacks, which were all stopped by the electric field.

The female Shadow in white then clapped her hands and summoned four more paper crosses.

"Them again?" Akihiko snarled.

Makoto had then recovered and regrouped with the others to where Yukari was standing.

"We don't have time to deal with these paper crosses especially now that there are four of them," Makoto assessed. "We have to short circuit the electric barrier and finish the large Shadow quickly."

"Then Personas with electric attacks should take care of that matter, but what should-" Akihiko cut off as an electric bolt shot their way.

The party was able to evade the attack in time.

As Makoto ran toward the large Shadow, he said, "I'll leave the paper crosses to the rest of you."

"Come on, let's buy them some time," Yukari said as she summoned Io who released a wind attack at the oncoming paper crosses. The attack scattered them before they once again converged against the Persona users.

Junpei stepped in front of Yukari. "My turn." He summoned Hermes who burned the path in front of them, temporarily stopping the paper crosses in their tracks.

Next, Penthesilea created many walls of ice that surrounded the paper crosses and thus trapping them within the ice prison.

Meanwhile, Makoto had summoned Oberon and performed Persona Augmentation. He soon felt electrical power being transferred to him. Instead of the burning sensation he felt from Orpheus' flames, he felt a sharp tingly feeling running through his body. He focused the power to his katana until it was surrounded by blue static electricity.

When Akihiko saw the Shadow raised its two fingers and released a lightning bolt toward the ice prison, he moved Polydeuces to intercept with his body. The electric attack was drawn toward him like a lightning rod.

Using the Shadow's electricity as his own, Polydeuces charged toward and aimed his electric spike at the Shadow's head. The attack headed right into the electric field creating dangerous jolts of electricity to dance around him.

Oberon quickly joined Polydeuces and thrust his electric sword into the field.

Makoto carefully avoided the dispersed electricity from the two opposing forces and stayed close to Polydeuces, using him as a shield against the electricity. He then thrust his blade into the field causing it to grow out of control. The room then began to shake violently because of the collision of electric attacks.

After two minutes, the large buildup of the electric attacks were reaching a dangerous point that could explode and destroy everyone in the room. While Makoto wondered whether he should keep going or stop, he heard an explosion as the electric attacks had finally cancelled each other out.

"Shield's down so attack!" Makoto ordered. He returned the electric energy to Oberon and instead borrowed his pure energy. The katana faintly glowed with the energy and with it, Makoto chopped off the Shadow's left arm.

Oberon, Polydeuces and Akihiko joined in with the assault and attacked the now defenseless Shadow.

The woman in white clapped its hands and four more paper crosses appeared, approaching the large Shadow.

Makoto and co. quickly backed off allowing Yukari a clear view to fire arrows after arrows that pierced the woman's chest.

As the woman in white squirmed in pain, the paper crosses disappeared from the room.

"It's time to finish it!" Makoto ordered.

The party were now free to unleash everything they had onto the Shadow. After a few seconds of loud explosions that shook the room, the Shadow made one last cry before it was destroyed.

_"The Hierophant is no more,"_ Fuuka declared when the party were brought back to large room in the hotel.

"Mission accomplished, good work everyone," Mitsuru said. "It was a tough battle, but we pulled through."

"I'm just glad that it wasn't as difficult as last month's operation," Junpei said which he received various words of agreement from the others.

The party began heading out of the room and when Makoto and Yukari were almost at the door, it slammed shut with a loud bang.

Makoto frantically twisted the door knob and tried to get the door opened, but it wouldn't budge an inch. He could hear the others banging it on the other side.

Mitsuru shouted, "Yuki. Takeba. Are you both okay?"

"What's going on, Yuki-kun?" Yukari asked, fear and worry began to take form on her face.

"It seems like the ordeal has yet to end," Makoto replied before he kicked the door. "It'll be bad if we're split up. Who knows what would happen then."

Suddenly, the voices on the other side became muffled as if the distance between the two parties were growing larger. The room then became distorted and soon disappeared causing Makoto and Yukari to fall into a deep black abyss.

"Yuki-kun!" Yukari extended a hand out to Makoto.

He grabbed it and held on tightly as the light vanished from their surroundings, leaving only the pitch black darkness.

* * *

**Dark Hour - ?**

Makoto half opened his eyes, dazed and confused. He didn't know where he was or why he was even here, sitting on the edge of a bed wearing only his boxers. The room he was in had a large queen sized bed, a rectangular mirror, a small brown table and a black mini fridge. His clothes were scattered across the floor along with a girl's uniform from his school. Nearby were a pink bra and panties.

There were no windows in the dark room. The only light came from the small orange lamp on the table, barely illuminating the area around it. The room was quiet except for the soothing sound of running water that came from behind a nearby door.

As Makoto searched for the noise, he suddenly noticed a sweet fragrance of perfume that permeated the air.

A flash of pain entered his head, prompting him to place a hand on it.

_"Embrace your desires,"_ a strange voice rang in his head _._

_"I am the voice of your inner self. Enjoy the moment. That which cannot be felt is merely a dream. The present is all we have."_

Makoto found the voice very relaxing and seductive. He couldn't think straight as his mouth began to move on its own.

"That's right."

_"Pleasure is what you truly want. You stand before the doorway to bliss. You cannot deny your instincts. Embrace your desires."_

"I..."

The running water came to a stop. Then there was a shuffling of feet and a door to his left opened. In walked Yukari, a pink towel wrapped tightly around her slim body. Her hair and skin were still wet from the warm shower. Like Makoto, she too was in a dazed and there was no light in her eyes. It was as if her consciousness had retreated to a far away place in her mind leaving her body to act purely on her emotions.

Makoto looked up and couldn't recognize the person in front of him. An image of a woman with long blond hair, large shiny white wings and wearing polished green armor appeared in his mind for a split second before returning to an unknown memory. He got up and stood next to Yukari who was still standing near the door.

At first, the two only stared at each other as if waiting for the other to make the first move. Makoto then narrowed the gap even further until they were only mere inches apart. He could feel her hot breathe on his neck and smell the strong scent of shampoo emanating from her hair and body. With his left hand, he casually moved a lock of hair covering part of her right eye.

Yukari's body lightly shivered in reaction to his soft touch. Her lips slightly parted and her breathing became heavy and quick.

Makoto finally closed the distance when he wrapped his right arm around her back and gently pulled her close. His left hand cupped her chin and angled her head slightly upward until they were looking straight into each other's eyes. The beating of his heart quickened as his head edged closer and closer to her until finally, his lips brushed against her soft smooth pink lips.

They shared a long tender kiss for over a minute, free from any worries and concerns. When Makoto pulled his head back, a flushed Yukari leapt forward and continued where they left off. They closed their eyes as they focused on the pleasure created by the entwining of their tongues.

Lost in his bliss, Makoto's right hand slid further down Yukari's back until he came upon a supple round curve that was barely covered by the towel. He squeezed it until he heard Yukari let out a faint, but unmistaken clear moan from deep within her throat. Once more he moved his head away, separating himself from her. A string of sparkly clear saliva continued to connect the both of them as it hanged in midair.

_"Snap out of it!"_ A woman's voice shouted from inside both of their heads.

The bridge of saliva broke apart when light and consciousness returned to their eyes. They stared at each other in a dazed manner like before. What was different this time was that there was a clear confused expression on both of their faces.

"Yuki...kun?" Yukari squinted her eyes as if she had trouble seeing.

"Uhh..." Makoto looked down at Yukari's body and became dumbfounded by what he saw.

_"How on earth did this happen?"_

Seeing Makoto's sudden change in expression made Yukari look down at her body. She at first didn't register what she saw. Then her eyes also grew wide and her face flushed with a bright crimson red.

"AAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she covered her chest with her arms and then looked away. She saw her underwear embroiled with Makoto's clothes and thought of the obvious. By reflex, she slapped Makoto hard in the face.

Still confused at the situation, Makoto didn't see the slap coming. The power placed into the slap was enough to knock him over.

Yukari quickly grabbed her underwear and retreated into the bathroom. What she didn't realized was that the bathroom didn't offer any protection from the eyes because of the see through glass walls.

However, Makoto had other things to worry about than to sneak a peek. With shaking hands, he grabbed his clothes and changed into them. He sat down on the bed with a loud thud when he was done. He bent over and placed his head in his hands, thinking of what had happened or if he was dreaming. The burning sensation on his cheek soon made it obvious to him that it was far from a dream.

After spending a few seconds searching his memories, flashes of images ran through his mind. Of him nearly naked. Yukari walking in with only a bath towel. Him running his hand down her body. Them kissing. Everything was beginning to connect together into one coherent and strange picture. Although he still didn't know why his body was acting on its own. _"Was it like that incident? No, Takeba-san was affected too."_

The bathroom door slowly creaked opened and a hesitated Yukari walked into the room, now fully dressed in her uniform. The troubled flushed face of hers told Makoto that she too had also remembered the specific details of what happened. She didn't say anything and instead avoided looking him in the eye.

The silence and tension was deafening and becoming very unbearable so Makoto did the first thing that came to mind. He awkwardly coughed. When that didn't work, he said, "It seems like we're both okay so it's time we should head back. The others are probably worried."

"Hmm." Yukari murmured and nodded her head.

"Great." Makoto equipped his blade and evoker laying on the ground in the corner.

Yukari found her bow and quiver and they were soon out of the room.

Makoto looked to the left and then to the right. "I think we're on the second floor."

"Fuuka-chan, can you hear us?" Yukari shouted at the ceiling.

There was no response.

"Strange, maybe something is interfering with the connection," Makoto mused. "Let's go downstairs and see if she's still there."

"Okay."

They walked down the stairs and into the lobby. When Makoto reached for the door knob on the front door, he was knocked back by an invisible force.

"Let me try." Yukari reached for the door knob and the same thing happened to her.

"Guess we aren't getting out so easily," Makoto said as he brushed the dirt off his pants.

"What do you think is causing this? We already defeated the Shadow then-"

"There's most likely another Shadow here," Makoto finished.

"But Fuuka-chan didn't detect another one."

"It could have been hiding itself until we defeated the Hierophant."

Yukari sighed and said, "Then what should we do now?"

As if in response to her question, Fuuka called out to them through Lucia's connection.

_"Thank god you're both okay. When everyone got separated, I couldn't contact anyone and then I found that a barrier was erected in front of the hotel. After working at it, I managed to get a communication through."_

"Where are the others?" Makoto asked.

_"I don't know. For some reason I still can't find them. What happened to the both of you when the door closed back on the third floor?"_

"Huh, uh..." Yukari frantically looked to Makoto for a decent reply that would hopefully omit many of the details.

"We were teleported and then knocked out for a while," Makoto calmly replied.

_"Is that all?"_ Fuuka said, sounding relieved. _"Then what should we do now? I still can't get inside and you guys can't get out."_

"I think we should look for the others," Yukari suggested.

_"Where should we start?"_

"Wherever the Shadow is at," Makoto replied. "They could be fighting it right now. If not, they might be captured. Either way, our best bet is to simply go after the Shadow. Of course assuming we know where it is."

_"Oh you don't have to worry about that,"_ Fuuka said. _"I detected it on the third floor where the Hierophant was. I don't detect anyone else in the room though..."_

"That's good enough." Makoto began heading toward the stairs.

"What if they aren't there?" Yukari asked.

"Then we fend for ourselves."

The two quickly ran up two flight of stairs and were now standing outside the grand double door once again. This time however, there were only two of them. Instead of kicking down the door, Makoto reached for the door knob and turned back to Yukari.

"Ready?" He asked.

"No time like the present."

Makoto turned the knob and swung opened the door.

They immediately saw a large red heart shaped floating object. It had very thin golden arms and legs that dangled in midair. At first, they thought it was some sort of decoration for the room or a balloon because of its shape and the fact that it was almost transparent. However, they knew it was the Shadow they were looking for because they heard its mischievous laugh as it floated around the back area of the room.

_"That Shadow is of the Lovers Arcana,"_ Fuuka announced. _"And I don't sense the others nearby at all."_

"Then what should we do, Yuki-kun?" Yukari asked as she readied her evoker.

"No choice. We fight it ourselves." When Makoto drew his evoker, something heavy attacked him from the shadows. He managed to barely avoid it by reflex and drew his blade, getting ready to counterattack. That never came as he became frozen with surprise by his assailant's identity.

"What are you doing Junpei!" Yukari shouted with anger.

Instead of answering, Junpei swung his blade horizontally at Makoto, one that would have chopped off his body in two if it had landed.

Makoto easily avoided it this time because it wasn't a surprise attack. However, he didn't know how he should deal with the situation. "What's wrong with you? You do know it's me right?" His question fell on deaf ears as Junpei continued his assault.

_"I sense that Junpei is under some kind of trance,"_ Fuuka observed. _"He may not realize what he's doing."_

"Look at his eyes, Yuki-kun." Yukari pointed a finger at Junpei.

Taking a quick look, Makoto noticed that despite the angry contortions on Junpei's face, his eyes had an empty hollowed gaze.

"Could it be that the same thing that happened to us is happening to Junpei?" Yukari guessed.

Makoto parried a sword swing and pushed Junpei off his feet.

"That does appear to be the likely scenario." Makoto replied while he kept his eyes on Junpei. "Although he is exhibiting a different emotion..."

_"Do you know what's going on, Yukari-chan?"_ Fuuka asked.

"Well...sort of."

_"Then do you know how to get him back to normal?"_

"I don't."

While the Persona users were having this exchange, the Shadow continued to sit back and enjoy the show as it giggled at them.

"For now, I'm going to unarm him," Makoto decided as he moved into a defensive stance. Sensing running footsteps, he turned toward the door and saw Akihiko barreling into the room. He knew something was off about Akihiko because he had the same vacant expression as Junpei. "Senpai too, huh." Makoto braced for the upcoming quick attack.

Akihiko rushed in and delivered a few rapid yet powerful punches at Makoto.

To avoid them, Makoto had to jump a few times backwards and now his back was brushing against the wall.

"Watch out!" Yukari drew an arrow, but hesitated on firing it.

Makoto fended of the punches with the back of his blade and ran out from the wall, nearly running straight into Mitsuru's rapier.

Needless to say, she was in the same condition as the others and attacked Makoto with intense ferocity.

Akihiko and Junpei had returned and began aiding her causing Makoto to become surrounded.

As if becoming bored by the theatrics, the Shadow shot out a fireball at the crowd. The attack landed near Akihiko's foot, which created a small explosion that knocked the four people away.

Quickly getting back on his feet, Makoto shouted to Yukari, "Take care of the Shadow. I'll handle the others."

"B-But there's too many of them," she protested.

"Don't worry, just focus on the Shadow," he responded as he swung his blade in a threatening manner at Akihiko. "Yamagishi-san, the same goes for you."

_"U-Understood,"_ she replied.

Yukari clicked her tongue in frustration and drew her attention to the Shadow. She summoned Io and together they moved to the side of the room in order to keep the Shadow's attention on them and away from the others.

With one less thing to worry about, Makoto parried Junpei's downward strike and evaded Akihiko's left hook. Finally, he spun his body to narrowly avoid Mitsuru's thrust. Even though he told Yukari not to worry, things weren't looking so good for him. Akihiko and Mitsuru's attacks were incredibly fast and they were for some reason moving a lot quicker than they usually did. He could withstand one person's assault, but to have two plus Junpei bombarding him with wild swings was extremely dangerous.

_"If only I can go all out against them then I'd be able to end this quicker."_

Something had exploded on the other side of the room, but Makoto ignored it as he had more pressing matters to deal it. When he saw Junpei prepared to make a sideway slash, he dodged Akihiko's punch and pushed him out of the way because he was within Junpei's attack range. To add another burden on Makoto, the three S.E.E.S. members don't seem to realize each other's presence so there was a good chance that they could harm each other. They were only focusing on Makoto and while they appeared to be working as a team, they were evidently not. If he didn't end finish this problem soon, all four of them could suffer serious injuries.

_"Things just keeps getting worse for me, doesn't it?"_

With a loud cry, Makoto reversed his blade, dodged Mitsuru's attack, and delivered a powerful cut. Of course with the blade reversed, no cut was actually made, but the force was strong enough to knock Mitsuru to the ground. Continuing on, he parried Junpei's incoming attack and made him lose his balance. By then, Akihiko had entered Makoto's zone and was executing several quick combos. It was like he was reenacting the match between them that had occurred days ago. This time however, one punch by Akihiko's brass knuckles would inflict serious injuries that may even kill him. Thus the margin for error is much less.

"Mi...ki! I won't fail you again!" Akihiko roared as he ended the combo with a powerful left hook.

_"Miki?"_

Akihiko's sudden outburst caught Makoto off guard and his rhythm paid the price as Akihiko's punch grazed him on the cheek, leaving a thin red line. Makoto quickly ducked and knocked Akihiko off his feet with a sweeping low kick. He then jumped over him and went head on with Mitsuru who made a jumping thrust attack. He moved to her side and cut her back.

Mitsuru flinched after receiving the attack, but she was quick to recover. "Damn you Shadows. If only you've never existed!"

_"What?"_

Makoto blocked the sudden thrust that aimed for his head. He was surprised that Mitsuru didn't seem to have been hurt by his earlier attack even though he placed a lot of strength behind it. She and Akihiko's sudden increase in power may have to do something with their intense anger emotions. It was like they were in berserk status, which increased their physical abilities. While he didn't verify it yet with Junpei, there was a good chance that he had become stronger too.

_"Just what were they seeing to make them like this?"_ Only now did Makoto began to wonder. At least his saving grace was that they were only mindlessly attacking and forgoing strategies and high leveled techniques.

When Makoto was being driven back to the wall, he heard Yukari cry out something about illusions. It seemed that she was getting into some kind of trouble. The sense of urgency to finish his part had just significantly increased. First, he decided to move out into the open to give him more breathing room. Then he took his evoker and called Ose to keep them at bay. However, Ose was suddenly cut in half as Junpei leapt from the shadows.

"You drunken bastard!" Junpei screamed. "Just die already!" As he raised his sword to deliver the final blow, Akihiko and Mitsuru had reconvened and planned to finish it with the next attack.

Stunned as a result of the Persona Break, Makoto tried to make his body move while he became engulfed in the intense anger that radiated off their bodies. It was a mistake to call Ose because he should have realized that one small mishap would leave him completely vulnerable. _"I guessed that I have to do it alone from here on out. But first, I have to escape this predicament."_

"Moveeeee!" He yelled with all his might and found that he could move again. Within the nick of time, he executed Tsukikage to avoid the three attacks. Keeping his adrenaline high, he knocked Junpei's sword out of his hand with a focused cut to the long sword's grip. He then followed with a powerful kick to Junpei's stomach. Because one didn't seem enough, he delivered another one which made Junpei fell over hard.

Next, Makoto turned around and saw a charging Mitsuru. Using Kazeho, he quickly appeared in front of her and rammed the butt of his blade into her stomach. Like Junpei, the wind was knocked right out of her as she spat out droplets of saliva.

By then, Akihiko was already within distance as he launched a punch to his chest. With no time left to evade, Makoto quickly performed Persona Augmentation using Berith's power and hardened his upper body, taking the complete brunt of Akihiko's punch. Before Akihiko could pull back his arm, Makoto punched him in the temple with a Persona powered fist that slammed him down onto the ground.

The three enraged Persona users were now laying on the ground, partially unconscious as they groaned in pain.

With one crisis over, Makoto searched for Yukari to lend his assistance. However after taking one step toward her, the wound inflicted by Akihiko suddenly flared up and intense pain spread throughout his body. His legs became weak like jelly while he staggered for a few inches before finally collapsing. It seemed that he couldn't form a complete protection against Akihiko's brass knuckles and thus still took substantial damage.

"I still...need...to help her," he painfully whispered in a hoarse tone. He slowly propped his head up to see what was currently going on with Yukari's side, hoping that he could recover in time.

* * *

After Yukari split up with Makoto to deal with the Shadow alone, she felt a newfound sense of uneasiness. The prior large Shadows had been troublesome creatures and the team had relied on Makoto to achieve victory. Now not only is he not able to help, the rest of the team was also not in a position to render aid. _"Could I do it alone?"_ Thoughts of failure circulated her mind so she couldn't think of anything else.

_"Yukari-chan, the Shadow is attacking!"_ Fuuka warned.

Yukari snapped out of her negative thoughts and ordered Io to deflect the Shadow's fireballs with her wind attack. The attacks collided and created a small explosion. She shielded her eyes with her hand and kept on moving to avoid any random projectiles by the Shadow. When the dust cleared, she fired an arrow toward the Shadow's center and Io followed suit with another wind blast.

She expected the Shadow to suffer noticeable damage once the attacks reached it, but to her surprise she didn't see anything like that. In fact, the attacks seemed to have just passed through it like thin air. She quickly fired off another arrow and the same thing happened.

"Fuuka-chan, what's going on?"

_"I'm not sure. It doesn't look like a barrier or anything..."_

Before Fuuka could come up with an idea, Yukari pointed at another large object to the side of the Shadow. "There's two of them?" The second object was identical in all regards to the Shadow.

_"I've figured it out! The thing you were shooting at was like the Shadow's shadow. That other one is the real thing."_

"Any weaknesses or strengths?"

_"None at all."_

"Good. Now take this!" Yukari launched another arrow at the real Shadow, but it once again went right through it. "What?"

_"The real one switched place with the fake one so now the first one is the real one."_

Yukari rapidly fired off two arrows in succession at the supposed real body. The same result occurred.

The Shadow giggled and spun around. Now, there were three Shadows look alike floating around the room.

"Any ideas, Fuuka-chan?" Yukari asked, growing very weary of the battle.

Before Fuuka could reply, the three Shadows pointed their thin fingers at Yukari and many bolts of electricity shot out at her.

She quickly ran to the other side of the room, but one bolt had struck her in the leg causing her to fall down and slide to the wall. The shock had begun to numb her leg so she had Io heal her. Fortunately, the Shadow wasn't aggressive and didn't look like it planned to end the battle anytime soon.

_"Are you okay, Yukari-chan?"_

"Still hurts a little, but I think I'll be fine. So back to what we were talking about, they are like illusions?"

_"Yes. Based on my observations, the real Shadow is constantly trading place with one of its doubles. It usually does it right before you attack it. So the best plan would be to attack all three at once I suppose."_

"But I can't do that. If it's Yuki-kun then he could..."

_"Can you make Io release a powerful wind attack that would engulf all three of them?"_

"Maybe, but that would mean everyone in the room would be caught in it."

_"Right, I forgot about that."_ Fuuka released a deep sigh and sounded like she was reaching the end of her rope.

"Fine, then I guess we'll just have to play the odds," Yukari determined when the Shadow resumed its attack.

Blasts of fire and electricity bombarded where Yukari was standing.

"Which one's the real one?" Yukari asked.

_"The left one."_

Yukari and Io separated and went to a different side of the room, Yukari to the left and Io to the right. When she fired an arrow at the Shadow on the left, Io released a ball of wind at the one in the middle. Both attacks had missed the real body while Io's wind attack bounced off the mirror and into the corner.

"Not again," she groaned when she saw that it did nothing.

_"What are you trying to do?"_ Fuuka asked.

"When I attacked the real one, I hoped that the body it switches with is the one that Io had attacked, which would take it by surprise."

_"I don't think that it would work because it seems like the Shadow is keeping an eye on both you and Io. Therefore it would react accordingly to the attacks directed at its bodies."_

Yukari then heard several bodies fall quickly in succession at where the others were. She turned around and saw Makoto groaning on the ground. "Yuki-kun, what happened?!" She took a half step toward him until Fuuka stopped her.

_"Wait Yukari-chan. They're aren't suffering from any serious injuries so that leaves only us now."_

"Yes, you're right." Yukari quickly turned back around and faced the giggling Shadows. She tried to retain her composure, but the dire situation was making it very difficult for her to do just that. All signs pointed to failure for her. She needed a plan, but none were coming. Thinking about it, she was amazed that Makoto had conjured so many plans on the fly for their Shadow fights. If only he was at her side, then she was sure that everything would turn out fine.

_"But he's not,"_ she thought as she drew an arrow.

"Fuuka-chan! I'm going to keep attacking it until I get it so tell me which one is currently the real body."

_"O-Okay! The real one is on the right."_

Yukari fired an arrow at the Shadow on the right. Missed.

_"Left one!"_

Io shot out a wind ball. Missed.

_"The right!"_

Yukari shot an arrow. Missed. She quickly drew another arrow and fired it at the center one because that was what her instincts told her.

_"The center one!"_

The Shadow in the middle made a roaring noise and shot down the arrow with a fireball. It then turned to Io and fired off another attack.

Yukari recalled Io before she was damaged to avoid a Persona Break.

_"You almost had it,"_ Fuuka said with frustration in her tone.

"Yeah, I think I'll just keep it up and try to catch it by surprise." Yukari drew another arrow to her bow.

_"Attack the left one,"_ Fuuka told her without being asked.

Yukari did as was told and fired away. For the next few minutes, she continued to attack the Shadows in rapid succession all the while running around and evading the fire and lightning attacks. Her fatigue began to caught up with her and she realized that she likely had no more than two minutes of energy left. With that in mind, she planned to slow down and take careful aim with the next shot. Her right hand reached behind her to the quiver and found something startling.

The obvious weakness of using a bow and arrow had finally appeared. _"I've run out of arrows."_

"No, not now," she said, her voiced hoarse and strained. She fell to her knees as her spirit took a nosedive.

_"What's wrong Yukari-chan?"_

"I...have no more arrows to attack with."

_"But you still have Io."_

"Her attacks are fast, but not fast enough."

_"Then, I think it's best that we try to find a way to escape."_

Yukari wasn't listening to Fuuka's suggestion as she wallowed in her frustration and then punched the ground. Her eyes scanned the entire room until they landed on the mirror. _"Wait...didn't Io's attack bounced off of it that one time?"_ She continued to think about it and then an idea popped into her mind. _"I could use the mirror to bounce of an attack and hit its blind side. But, her attack might not be fast enough. It needs to be as fast as my arrows..."_

She then remembered Makoto talking about Persona Augmentation and how it could be useful. When he used it, he powered up his blade with the Persona's abilities, but he himself executed the attack. She could try the same thing here. If she fired off a wind empowered arrow then its speed and power would likely suffice in taking the Shadow down. But she didn't have anymore arrows. That left only one choice for her.

_"It's risky, but I don't think there are any other alternatives left."_ She closed her eyes and concentrated on Io's presence. _"Becoming one with my Persona. Becoming one with Io."_

While Yukari was busy trying to synchronize with Io, the Shadows decided to not just stand by and watch.

They continued to bombard her with everything they had causing Yukari to once again dash around the room to avoid the attacks.

"I'm going to try Persona Augmentation," she announced to Fuuka.

_"Are you sure you could do it?"_

"Who knows, but I guess I'll die trying." She smiled at the prospect.

_"Then...good luck."_

The combined effort of dodging and concentrating on her Persona was rapidly decreasing her energy. When only seconds were left before she would collapse by the fatigue, she felt some kind of warm sensation deep within her. That little spark was enough to raise her hope a little further and giving her a small boost of hidden energy. She then came to a stop and concentrated on reaching that invisible power with all her might until finally she grasped it.

The power first swelled around her chest and she could feel the warm sensation turn into an intense heat. Doing what Makoto had told her, she focused the energy down to her right hand and visualized a long sharp object. Soon, a three foot long arrow of wind materialized in her hand.

Her heart jumped for joy at her success, but it was short lived as more fire and lightning attacks were sent her way. She jumped back, avoided the attacks and held the newly formed arrow to her bow string. Step one completed.

The next step would be to actually land a successful blow on the Shadow. For that, she needed to use the mirror which would very likely make the arrow bounce off of it. The problem was that she had no way of telling which of the two clones the Shadow would trade places with once she attacked. Odds of success were only 50%, but she was going to place all bets on it because she didn't have a choice otherwise.

"Which one is the real body?" She asked.

_"The left one."_

Then that meant the Shadow was going to switch places with either the one near the center or the far right one.

_"I could attack either one, but the question was, which one?"_ While she was pondering the question, she could feel the wind arrow increasing in power as it continued to flash brightly with green light, threatening to explode if she didn't release it soon.

She quickly decided on the target and moved into position. _"It's going to be an all or nothing attack,"_ she thought as she deeply inhaled air and stop her breathing.

The only sound she heard was the rapid beating of her heart while the Shadows attacked her. She jumped to the side and while in midair, pulled her bowstring back and fired. The release of the wind arrow made an explosive boom as its power knocked Yukari backward into the wall.

Faster than a speeding bullet, the arrow went right through the left Shadow and bounced off the mirror at an angle, completely shattering it into pieces after the ricochet.

The center Shadow made a loud cry as it was pierced in the back by the powerful arrow. It all happened within a second. Her guess or in fact her instincts had been correct as the piercing wind continued to dig deeper and deeper into the large heart shaped Shadow.

The arrow eventually breached the Shadow's defenses and flew through it, creating an enormous hole in the wall that could be seen from outside.

The two clones disappeared when the Shadow placed a hand over the large gaping hole in its center and let out one final cry before it exploded into dark purple smoke.

_"You did it, Yukari-chan! That was amazing on how you managed to attack two of them in mere moments."_

"Heh heh, I was just lucky," Yukari said as she stumbled forward and fell down. Her adrenaline had ended and now her fatigue came back at full force. She closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

* * *

Around the same time when the Shadow was defeated, Makoto's strength had returned to his body and he could stand up again. He heard movements near him and saw the others regaining conscious.

"Uggh, what the hell happened?" Akihiko painfully groaned and rolled to his side. Feels like someone slugged me in the head with a baseball bat..."

"I...think I was kicked in the stomach...hard," Junpei said as he placed a hand over his abdomen. "Wait! I think I was actually kicked!" With a grunt, he quickly got on his feet and nearly fell back down because of his lightheadedness.

Mitsuru had her eyes opened and rubbed her stomach, grimacing when she touched a sore spot. She remained silent at first and then said, "I...attacked Yuki."

"Yeah," Makoto replied with a nod.

Mitsuru got back on her feet along with Akihiko.

"Is everyone alright?" Mitsuru asked while she scanned the perimeter.

"My head hurts quite a bit," Akihiko replied as he slowly moved his head from side to side.

"My whole body hurts." Junpei replied in a quiet tone, a mix of anger and guilt painted his face.

"And Takeba?" She asked.

Makoto walked over to Yukari's unconscious body and gently shook her. He heard her mumble something incoherent. "I think she's going to be fine too."

"Yamagishi?"

"I'm here," Fuuka answered from the door. "When the Shadow was defeated, the barrier had gone with it."

"Yuki, were you the one who finished the Shadow?" Akihiko asked.

"No."

"It was Yukari-chan," Fuuka said.

"Really?" Akihiko's eyebrows rose in surprise for a brief moment. "You could tell me about it later. But more importantly, what happened to us?" He looked at Mitsuru.

"Our bodies were acting on its own." She shook her head. "No, our emotions may have been in control the whole time."

Junpei walked up to them. "I think I know what you mean. I feel like I was there, but I also felt like I was watching a scene in front of me." With a guilty expression, he turned to Makoto. "Sorry man."

"I as well," Mitsuru added.

Akihiko silently nodded.

"Yeah..." Makoto unconsciously rubbed his chest.

"Do you remember what happened before when you got back in this room?" Fuuka asked.

"The door closed and Yuki and Takeba were locked in the room," Mitsuru began. "Then a dark light overtook us. When I came to, I saw...something which filled me with strong negative emotions. I began fighting an opponent that I saw, but somewhere along the way I may have realized something was wrong. But I kept on fighting anyway because I lost control."

The depressed looks on Akihiko and Junpei's face seemed to have told a similar story as to what happened to them.

"It's been three months since I saw his face..." Junpei quietly mumbled.

"Huh? Is it over?" Yukari asked when she woke up and struggled to get back on her feet.

Makoto went over and extended his hand down to her, which she took and hoisted herself up.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"If anyone has any questions left, then hold on to it for now because I think everybody is tired from this ordeal," Mitsuru ordered. "We're heading back right now."

"What about all the damage done to this place?" Yukari asked, pointing to the shattered mirror, the giant hole in the wall and other collateral damage.

"Don't worry about it. Once the Dark Hour is over, I'll put in a word to some people and they'll take care of it quickly."

"O-Okay."

* * *

With nothing left to do at the hotel, the team began heading out of the door.

Fuuka leaned in to Yukari and whispered, "I just remembered, about that thing you mentioned the other day."

"You found something?" Yukari whispered back.

Fuuka nodded her head.

"Good, tell me later."

Fuuka then ran on ahead.

When they were heading through the front door and Makoto and Yukari had just walked past him, Junpei suddenly realized something.

"Wait, how come the two of you weren't affected by whatever happened to us?"

Makoto and Yukari stopped in their tracks and turned to Junpei, uncertainty in their faces. They then looked at each other and immediately recalled the scene in the small room. Yukari's face became flushed and she looked away while Makoto remained expressionless.

"W-Who knows," Yukari replied in an unusual high pitch tone. "W-What do you think Yuki-kun?"

Now Mitsuru and Akihiko were looking at Makoto who just shrugged.

"We were lucky I guess."

"Maybe it's because they had separated from everyone else and that played some kind role," Fuuka suggested.

"I am curious as to the answer, but I don't think it really matters now does it?" Mitsuru commented.

"That's true."

Fuuka and Akihiko decided to accept that response. As for Junpei, whatever he was thinking, his face betrayed nothing.

Makoto and Yukari continued to walk toward the station, unconsciously drifting further apart.

With her head turned at an angle, Yukari placed two fingers on her lips and began slowly tracing its shape. Her face glowed with a pinkish red as she became lost in her thoughts, unnoticed by any human in the dark quiet night.

* * *

While the team was heading back to the station, two young men were watching them with great interest from atop a nearby building.

The shirtless young man clapped his hands. "Faster than I expected. That was quite a show. They've been rather busy these last few months, including their frequent forays into the tower. Their fighting style is positively fascinating. All of them skilled and on their way to become seasoned warriors. And it seems they've gained some new recruits, too. Interesting times are coming." His face broke into a wide grin. "Well, Jin? Are they our enemy?"

The young man holding onto a briefcase walked forward and leaned over the building. "Why don't we ask our _buddy_? We'll be seeing him soon."

"Yes. That's an excellent idea. Considering that he shares our fate, it would be prudent to seek his opinion. We don't have much time left..." The shirtless young man was about to leave when he suddenly turned back to look at Makoto. "There's something about him that I find...interesting." After a while, he shook his head and said, "No matter. I'll figure it out in due time."

* * *

Standing atop a farther building, two angels watched the S.E.E.S. team as well as the two who had come for their amusement.

"And yet another trial comes to a close," Raphael commented before turning to the green haired female angel to this left. "I know we were not supposed to interfere with them, but we've been doing it a lot, haven't we?"

"That's true. But we have to otherwise they'd likely fail in their missions and that wouldn't be good for us. Humans really are weak creatures that needs protecting."

Raphael sighed and shook his head. "They do have a lot of issues that needs to be resolved. This team for example was growing stronger mentally with each passing day, but this recent debacle had brought buried memories to the surface and now their personal demons have appeared. Are they willing to trust each other with their issues? If not, then they would likely fail in their endeavors."

"You've thought that much about it? I'm impressed."

"Just doing my part as an observer."

A beam of light suddenly appeared next to Raphael.

The red haired angel stepped out of the light and looked down the building. "Give me an update."

"The young team had just defeated the Shadows, Hierophant and Lovers," the green haired angel reported. "No significant harm was done to them. We also caught some interlopers watching them as well. Right now they do not appear to be dangerous or desire any harm to the young team. But while we're not exactly sure, we sense the other _son_ among them."

"Son?"

"The Night Queen's."

"Is that so? You don't know for certain?"

The female angel shook her head. "It was just for a moment so I'm not sure."

"What about Thanatos?"

"He didn't make an appearance," Raphael replied.

The red haired angel rubbed his chin. "Strange, he should have appeared especially now that 6 Shadows had been defeated. His power is beginning to return. If his brother really was here then he should have made an appearance. But, in any case, continue monitoring the situation. And keep an eye out for _them_ as well."

"What's happening up there?" Raphael pointed a finger to the sky.

"As expected, with the absence of many Archangels, it is being thrown in disarray. Our leader is trying to bring back order so in the meantime, he said to continue with what you're doing." He turned to the green haired angel. "You should return as well because you have a knack for administration work. I'll stay here in your place."

"Them I'm off." The green haired angel then disappeared in a beam of light.

The red haired angel took one last glance at the S.E.E.S. team. "We're just about halfway there, huh."

* * *

**The Red Room**

After Makoto thought he had finally gone to sleep once he returned to the dorm, he suddenly found himself sitting in a dark room. The floor and ceiling was painted in a dark red and behind him was a familiar red door. Darkness ran in all directions. The old man in the wheelchair was across from him, separated by a small round table. He looked delighted at Makoto's presence. It seemed like the old man had moved to a new room.

"Welcome back young man." He then leaned forward and gazed at Makoto. "Oh? Nothing to say?"

"I do, but I'm just too tired to form coherent thoughts."

The old man laughed. "Then let's make this short. I noticed that you have been making great use of your power lately. To help you in your journey, I would like to offer my assistance."

"What kind of assistance?"

"A simple one really. And for that, I need your sword." He snapped his fingers and Makoto's Yoshitsune appeared, levitating in midair.

"How did you-"

The old man raised a finger to silence Makoto. "You have great power, but you are going to need even more power if you want to survive the things that are in store for you. I will bestow upon this sword, divine energy." His hand began to glow with a golden light as he moved it over the blade before it too glowed in the same bright light. "It is done. The power will be from within the blade and so long as you do not completely exhaust its power in one moment, the energy will recover and thus its supply is infinite. You can bring out its energy by just willing it. Of course, it could be supplemented by what you call Persona Augmentation so the blade's power could reach new heights. Now, take it." With one flick of his hand, the katana slowly floated toward Makoto.

After hesitating for a moment, Makoto reached out and grabbed the handle. He could feel the surge of power emanating from the sword to him. It was a strange yet familiar feeling.

The sword ceased its glowing once Makoto took control of it and he could feel his body begin to relax.

"By the way, divine energy is not something that humans could normally control," the old man said in a grim tone. "The power would burn them alive. In fact, the number of humans who could control it could be counted only on one hand."

Makoto nearly dropped his blade when he heard the warning. "You could have said something sooner you know."

"I could have," the old man replied with great humor. "But as expected of Gil, such a dangerous task was nothing to him."

"...Gil?"

"Did I say that?" He said with a chuckle. "Don't mind me. Just ramblings of an old man." He looked at his expensive looking gold watch. "I think it's about time you head back. Get some rest and keep up the good work."

Makoto was overtaken by a white light and he disappeared along with the katana.

* * *

The old man smiled and leaned back in his red luxurious chair. Looking up at the dark ceiling, he said, "So, you've already met the boy, correct?"

In response to his question, three figures appeared across the room. They were cloaked by the darkness.

"Yes we have," the man in the center replied.

"Thoughts?"

"He exudes great potential and power. Even though he has yet to reach his prior self, he has already shown outstanding promise. He could bring significant change if he so desires."

"That's what I have a problem with," the woman to his left began. "I recognize his abilities, but I fear that he may never fully utilize it. He does not exhibit the strong desire to bring change or any other desires for that matter."

The old man pondered the thought before he turned to address the man on the right. "What about you?"

"I agree with her assessment. If things continue as they had been, then he would be of no use to us. With the exception of some circumstances, he constantly remains in an ambivalent state and merely takes action in response to the things that come at him. In the end, he might choose to not even use the power because right now his alignment is dead center."

"Don't worry about that, he _will_ use his power when the time comes. Mark my word. Whether it's for us or for _them_ is still uncertain. We just have to wait and see. But for now, continue your observations."

"Was it wise to enchant the boy's sword with divine energy?" The man in the center asked. "The angels would surely know that we have already made contact with the boy."

"Doesn't matter. They know, but will not do anything about it. They may try to warn him about us, but it won't be anything substantial because they would have to divulge much more information for him to actually think about it. Of course, they won't do that because any talk about the boy's destiny at this time would just lead to undesired consequences."

"If that is what you decided, then we will not bring it up again."

The three figures bowed and then disappeared, leaving the old man alone with his mysterious thoughts for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a MCxYukari fan, this was one of the parts that I was really interested in writing. There's also that one particular scene where I spent a really long time on so I hoped people really enjoyed it.


	14. Fun in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The S.E.E.S. team travels to a beach and take a momentary break from fighting Shadows.

**Chapter XIV: Fun in the Sun**

**Wednesday July 8, 2009** **7:50 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

After letting out a long deep yawn, one of many this morning, Makoto heard Imai and Suzuhara gabbling very excitedly. A direct contrast to the gloom and fatigued he was feeling after an exhausting night. He wasn't even sure how many hours he'd actually slept. As he walked past the girls full of sunshine and rainbows, he unintentionally eavesdropped on their conversation.

"It's almost summer break," Imai announced. "Let's go somewhere for vacation!"

"Sounds cool to me," Suzuhara said. "I wanna go to the sea, the mountains, everywhere! But, before that, we've got finals on Tuesday." She quickly became depressed.

Imai made a similar face and said, "I'd forgotten about that." As quickly as she did a 180, she'd became cheerful once again. "But that means a break is after the exams! And summer vacation is just around the corner!"

Makoto had forgotten about the semester finals. With everything that was happening in his life, he was surprised that he was still experiencing some aspects of a normal teenage student. He groaned aloud as he thought about another week long session of exams. Furthermore, the intense summer heat was beginning to creep around the corner. He wished he was back in the cold north because his body had yet to grown accustom to the constant warm temperature here.

* * *

**4:10 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

"I'm back," Makoto mumbled when he stepped through the door.

Yukari was heading toward the stairs, but she turned around when she heard Makoto at the entrance. Averting her gaze, she said, "Oh hey. Sorry, I need to talk to Fuuka-chan."

"About what?" Makoto asked, noticing Yukari's strange behavior. He had a good idea what was the cause.

She didn't really look straight at him, but somewhere else instead causing her to slightly blush.

_"I guess she wasn't looking at my mp3 player."_

"Oh, um, there's something I have to clear up." She mumbled before dashing upstairs in a hurry.

"You must still be tired after the mission so you should get some rest," Fuuka said from the base of the stairs. Her voice was unusually high pitched.

"I'll do that," he replied.

After Fuuka went upstairs, Makoto stretched his arms and look for a snack in the fridge. Yukari and Fuuka were obviously doing something secretive and suspicious.

_"Was it related to what happened in the hotel?"_ Makoto had a feeling that wasn't the case. _"Regardless, there's still that problem to deal with."_ He sat down at the table and looked up at the ceiling. After thinking for a few minutes, he drew up a blank. _"Probably best that I stop thinking about it for a while."_ With his decision made, he was going to focus on studying and get an early start on the exams.

* * *

**Thursday July 9, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

When Makoto arrived at school, he noticed Suzuhara dancing on cloud 9, apparently still eager about the upcoming vacation.

"The morning sunrise is so refreshing!" She opened her arms wide as if to welcome the heat. "The sunlight reflecting off the windows is beautiful!"

Imai on the other hand, wasn't as enthusiastic as her friend. "It's because the building wasn't built that long ago, so everything is still gleaming. You know, I heard from my parents there was an explosion here 10 years ago. They replaced the building after that, but..."

"But what?" Suzuhara asked, suddenly intrigued by the changed in topic.

"Around that time, a lot of students stopped coming to school. Maybe that's why they put up the new building. To start with a clean slate."

"An explosion?" Suzuhara eyes became wide with shock. "Did someone screw up in chem lab or something? That must have been a dangerous lecture."

_"This school sure has a lot of weird stories,"_ Makoto thought as made his way to class.

* * *

**5:05 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

"Welcome back," Mitsuru greeted Makoto once he returned to the dorm. She was sifting through a stack of textbooks on the coffee table. "I've decided to postpone our next venture for a while. That way, everyone can focus on their exams and besides, I believe everyone is still tired from the prior mission."

"Thanks."

"No need for thanks. I just sometimes forget that your primary duties should be to work hard as a student. Everything else including our Shadow dealings should be secondary." And with that she picked out a specific book and focused all of her attention on it.

* * *

**Friday July 10, 2009** **2:35 P.M. - Class 2-F**

Whenever Edogawa lectures, Class 2-F always seem to become more tired than usual. It was as if his longwinded lectures about ancient magic and religions had the ability to drain people's energy.

Makoto, who was still feeling the effects of the prior Full Moon event, couldn't help but lay his head down and fall asleep. He sprang awake when somebody smacked his head with several rolled up pieces of paper. "Ow! What happened?"

"You falling asleep during my exciting lecture _is_ what happened," Edogawa explained with a frown. "It seems like this had happened before, right? You dozing off in my class."

"I'm sorry. I'll probably end up doing that again."

Edogawa rubbed his chin. "Are you staying up late? Studying? Or..."

"No it's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's uh..." Makoto's eyes hovered around the empty room until Kazushi's desk came into view. "Training. The kendo club's practice is so intense that fatigue carries over into the next day even if I sleep early."

"Intense huh," Edogawa mused with a grin. "I heard you skip out on practice quite often."

"It's _because_ of the intensity that I often skip practice."

"Is that so? Well, how about coming with me to the nurse's office? I got something to help your fatigue."

Makoto followed Edogawa without another word and entered the small cramped office.

"Let's see..." Edogawa opened a mini-fridge by his desk and rummaged around until he pulled out a glass of murky green liquid. The very sight of it made Makoto's stomach churn. "Here, drink this."

"...What is it," Makoto asked while he cautiously took the glass as if it was full of poison.

"A medicinal drink. You'll thank me for not telling you what's in it. But I can guarantee its effectiveness."

Makoto prepared his stomach and took a sip of the mysterious concoction. An incredibly disgusting bitter taste overwhelmed his tongue forcing him to spit some of the liquid out.

Edogawa laughed as Makoto's face gradually turned purple. "Don't you know that good medicine tends to taste horrible? Just drink it all in one gulp so you don't have to taste most of it."

After Makoto recovered from the bad aftertaste, he raised the glass high up and chugged the entire liquid within seconds. Strange enough, he was already beginning to feel better.

"Good job," Edogawa praised before he handed Makoto a normal bottle of water to wash off any remaining aftertaste. "You'll be back to peak condition in no time. Once you do, you'll be able to push your body to the limits and perform at human's true potential."

"What was that?"

"Did I say something strange?" Edogawa rubbed the back of his neck and continued, "Don't mind me. Just ramblings of an eccentric nurse. But enough about me. Why don't you run along now? You have kendo practice, right?"

"Oh right...I forgot."

"You can come back anytime if you need some more of this drink."

"I doubt I'll come back," Makoto replied before he left the room. It suddenly occurred to him that the drink was similar to something else he had tasted before. He was quite sure that he never drank something as terrible as Edogawa's concoction though.

* * *

**Saturday July 11, 2009** **7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gate**

"Hey, what's up?" Junpei greeted. He wasn't looking all too happy and upbeat like his usual self. "Doesn't look like we'll be going back to Tartarus anytime soon. So, have you been studying? For the exams?"

"Yeah."

Junpei made a small hum while his mood remained the same. "Is that so. Well, it's not like I really care."

The two didn't exchange another word for the remaining walk to the school. Makoto wanted to ask him if something was bothering him, but felt that Junpei wasn't in any mood for small talk. Even though Junpei had often accused Yukari of having mood swings, Makoto noticed that there are times when Junpei too has his fair share of inexplicable mood changes.

* * *

**3:05 P.M. - Class 2-F**

As Makoto and Yukari got ready for their respective club practices, Makoto received a text message from Akihiko.

"Who was it from?" Yukari asked.

"Sanada-senpai. Said Ikutsuki-san is coming tonight. We need to meet on the 4th Floor meeting room when we get back."

"We are? Then maybe it's time that I..." She trailed off, seemingly forgetting Makoto's presence.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Anyway, you should tell Junpei too." She grabbed her bag and hurriedly left the room.

Makoto pressed a few buttons and forwarded the message to Junpei.

* * *

**6:30 P.M. - Minatodai 4th Floor Meeting Room**

Ikutsuki and the members of S.E.E.S. were sitting down on the sofas as they quietly listened to Mitsuru give Ikutsuki a recap of their prior mission. Ikutsuki nodded his head from time to time without saying a word in between.

"...So, that's what happened on the night of the 7th. It was a difficult operation."

"I see," Ikutsuki said as he rubbed his forehead. "They're getting tougher aren't they? To think the Shadow would turn you guys against each other. Thankfully, Yuki-kun and Takeba-kun was able to pull through despite the problem."

"Yes, it was all thanks to them that nothing more serious had occurred."

Ikutsuki loudly clapped his hands. "But it's not all bad. I called today's meeting because-"

Yukari quickly stood up from her seat. "I'm sorry. Before we go on, I'd like to ask Kirijo-senpai something."

"Me?" Mitsuru asked, confused by Yukari's sudden interruption. The other members wore similar expressions.

Yukari turned to face Mitsuru and with a determined gaze, she said, "Since I joined, so many things have happened. I went along with it, without really understanding what was going on, but now, I need to know. I'm going to ask you straight out. You've been hiding something from us, haven't you, senpai?" She paused and allowed her words to sink in before she continued. "You act like you don't know anything about the Dark Hour and Tartarus, but they're related to that accident ten years ago, aren't they?"

Makoto suddenly recalled Imai's earlier words about the explosion in the school. Apparently there was some truth to it after all.

"What accident?" Junpei asked, feeling very concerned.

Mitsuru continued to remain silent, unfazed by Yukari's accusation.

"There was an explosion near our school and a lot of people died. It must've been big news back then. You know about it, don't you?"

Mitsuru closed her eyes. "Yes."

"Luckily, no students were injured. But around the same time, a large number of students were recorded as absent. Seems like more than just a coincidence."

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru asked as she wasn't sure of Yukari's implication.

"I dug up some old school records and found something interesting. The students who were absent, they all collapsed suddenly and had to be hospitalized. Sound familiar? You know, like the girls who bullied Fuuka-chan."

Makoto glanced at Fuuka who tried to avert her gaze from everyone else. Her face slightly tinted with red.

_"So that's what they were doing on that night. Yamagishi-san is good with computers after all."_

Makoto returned his attention to Yukari. Based on her serious discussion on Mitsuru's secrecy, it doesn't seem as if she was any longer concerned with their "incident."

When Mitsuru didn't say anything in response to the hospitalized students, Yukari slammed her hands onto the coffee table. "There has to be an explanation! What really happened on the day of that accident? The Kirijo Group built our school, so you must know something! Tell me the truth!"

"...I wasn't trying to hide anything from you," Mitsuru replied in a soft quiet tone. "It just never seemed relevant. But..."

As Mitsuru trailed off, Makoto realized this was the first time since meeting her that she had lost most of her composure. She was at a loss for words and quite anxious.

When nobody else said anything further, Ikutsuki smiled and held a hand up. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

"...Alright," Mitsuru said with a sigh. "I'll tell you the whole story. The Shadows have many mysterious abilities. Some research indicates that they can even affect time and space. We think of them as our enemies, but what if we could somehow use them to our advantage? They would be a source of unimaginable power, wouldn't they?"

"What?" Yukari asked in surprise when she sat back down. Whatever explanation she had expected from Mitsuru was definitely not remotely close to where Mitsuru had taken the topic.

By the looks of the others' faces, they too were surprise at the mention of using Shadows.

"Fourteen years ago, one man pursued that line of thinking. He was the former leader of the Kirijo Group, Kouetsu Kirijo...My grandfather."

All eyes became glued to Mitsuru, as everyone anxiously waited for her to reach the climax of the story.

Mitsuru continued. "My grandfather was obsessed with Shadows. He wanted to harness their power and create something extraordinary."

"Harness their power?" Fuuka asked in wonderment, not realizing that she had spoken out loud.

Mitsuru gazed listlessly into the distant, recounting the story as if she was watching it in front of her. "He assembled a team of scientists and over several years collected a significant number of Shadows."

"He what?" Junpei shook his head in disbelief. "Damn, that's fucking crazy."

Mitsuru's mouth curved into a grim frown. "However, ten years ago during the final stages of the experiment, they lost control of the Shadows' power. Consequently, the nature of the world was altered."

"You mean...," Fuuka leaned toward Mitsuru from across the table and was on the edge of her seat.

"Yes, Tartarus and the Dark Hour."

The room became cold silent at the revelation. A sudden chill ran through the young members as if the room temperature had dropped fifty degrees. Their faces reflected their troubled and confused feelings.

Makoto on the other hand maintained his poker face while he closed his eyes. It was one way how he processed such a sudden revelation.

Akihiko was looking down at his feet, not particularly shocked or surprised.

Ikutsuki's entire attention was focused on his glasses as he cleaned it with a small vanilla colored cloth.

Despite the overwhelming influx of information, Mitsuru was not finished.

"By their account, the mass of Shadows they collected split into several large ones that then dispersed. These are the Shadows we've been encountering on nights when the moon is full."

"So that is why they've appeared in different places," Fuuka concluded.

Yukari raised her right hand into the air. "Wait a minute, if what you said is true, then why did our school turn into Tartarus?" She gasped and continued, "Don't tell me that's where they conducted the experiment?"

"...Yes," Mitsuru sadly replied.

"Then those students who were hospitalized..."

"I'm afraid it's just as you're thinking. Port Island must have been an ideal location for them. It was a highly-populated area and the Kirijo Group had influence there. They could do as they pleased. As you've guessed, the experiment ten years was conducted at Gekkoukan High School."

"Does that mean all we've been doing is cleaning up their mess? You lied to us?"

Mitsuru averted her gaze and didn't say anything in response.

Yukari then turned her attention to Akihiko who was sitting next to Mitsuru.

"You knew too, didn't you, senpai? They've just been using us! Or, do you not care as long as you get to fight?"

Akihiko quickly stood up. Yukari's accusation must have struck a nerve in him because for the first time that night, he felt the need to say something. "That's not true. Don't think you know me at all! I have my reasons." After he said what he wanted, he dropped back down onto his seat with a scowl on his face.

"Think what you'd like," Mitsuru said as she crossed her arm. "It was my decision not to share that information." She slowly glanced at the junior members one by one. "I'm sorry. I never intended to deceive you. Convincing you to join S.E.E.S. was my highest priority. As absurd as it may seem, only we with our Personas can fight the Shadows."

Yukari shook her head angrily. "How could you-"

Nearly shouting, Mitsuru interjected. "Besides, some of us were never given a choice. I-"

Akihiko placed a hand on Mitsuru's shoulder and shook his head, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

Mitsuru opened her mouth once again, but quickly closed it and sunk back into the cushions.

Ikutsuki cleared his throat in a very annoying manner that made everyone divert their attention to him. In a calm tone, he said, "Takeba-kun, it's those in the past who are to blame. And they lost their lives as a result of what they did. We're all in the same boat. Here, none of us deserve the burden that's been thrust upon us."

"But..." Yukari protested, conflicted with her understanding of the situation and her raw negative emotions.

"It's been ten years since that incident. No one knows why those Shadows suddenly returned. But, since they're active, at least we can find and destroy them. And with that, do you know what _this means_?"

After greatly emphasizing the last part of his sentence, everyone looked at him with a sense of expectation, wondering what kind of news they would receive amidst this travesty of a meeting.

Ikutsuki clasped his hands together and with legs crossed, he leaned back into his seat. "What if I told you that those 12 Shadows are the cause of everything?"

"Everything meaning Tartarus, Dark Hour, and the Shadows?" Makoto asked.

Ikutsuki nodded his head as a wide grin began to spread on his face.

"Then, if we defeat all of the 12 Shadows, all of those 3 things that Yuki mentioned will disappear?" Akihiko asked, disbelief in his eyes.

Ikutsuki pointed a finger at Akihiko. "Exactly! That's what I was going to tell you earlier. See, it's good news, isn't it?"

His announcement left everyone speechless. The first one to break the silence was Fuuka who meekly raised her hand.

"Is that true?"

"Have I ever said anything to you that was completely wrong?"

"Well, I've only just recently joined so I..."

"Right. Well, there's evidence to support it so I believe it. Is that good enough for you?"

Fuuka nodded her head.

Ikutsuki glanced at Yukari and saw the deep frown on her face. With that, he said, "Regardless of what's happened in the past, we must fight to protect the people. The Shadows are gaining strength. We can't afford to just wait for them. And there are many mysteries still surrounding Tartarus. Why did such a gigantic structure appear in the first place? The answer must lie within it." He then looked at his watch and stood up. "I think it's about time to adjourn the meeting. I'm heading off to enjoy an exquisite sushi dinner." He left the room with a smile on his face, thinking back about his recent supposedly inspirational speech.

At first nobody moved or said anything. The silent tension continued to suffocate the occupants until Akihiko let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm taking off too." Akihiko left the room.

"Guess I'll go too." Junpei scratched his head and followed right after.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be," Yukari mumbled and began heading downstairs.

Fuuka stood up and addressed the remaining people. "Senpai, Yuki-kun, I'll see you both later." She exited the room.

After a few seconds, Makoto stood up and made for the door.

"What do you think, Yuki?" Mitsuru asked. "About the Kirijo Group's involvement with Shadows?"

"I don't know," he replied without hesitation. "I need some time to think about it."

"Of course."

Makoto then left, leaving a mentally exhausted Mitsuru to think about the consequences of her failure to disclose the information early on.

* * *

**Sunday July 12, 2009** **1:30 P.M. - Port Island Station Back Alley**

Shinjiro sat down on a step leading up to a gambling establishment. With nobody around, he kept his eyes shut as if he were enjoying the warm sunshine. Despite wearing a large maroon colored coat, he didn't appear to be bothered by the summer heat. His peaceful idleness was interrupted by a looming dark shadow that covered him.

"Nothing to do as usual, huh?" Akihiko said and sat down next to Shinjiro.

Still keeping his eyes closed, Shinjiro asked, "What do you want now? If you came here to try and convince me then forget it."

"It's nothing like that. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Huh?" Shinjiro sensed that something was on Akihiko's mind because of the uncertainty in his voice. He opened his eyes and saw that Akihiko looked tired, at least different from the usual fatigue that resulted from intense workouts.

Akihiko took in the scenery in front of him and appeared to be watching some kind of scene in front of him. "We've known each other for a long time. It's been almost 14 years since we met at the orphanage. You, me, and Miki. We used to run around behind alleys like this one until the sun went down. Back then, it seemed like we had all the time in the world."

Shinjiro shook his head, an irritated expression appeared on his face. "You haven't changed one bit. If you wanna get all sappy then do it with your other friends."

"What was that?" Akihiko growled, his mind ready for battle.

"It's rare for you to think about the past. Usually, you just charge ahead like a damn fool. So obviously, there's something on your mind."

Akihiko was about to say something back, but he instead took a deep breath and slowly breathed out as his anger which quickly deflated like a balloon. "Yesterday, Mitsuru told the others about how her family had tried to control Shadows. It really came as a shock to them."

"She took this long to mention that? What was she thinking keeping it a secret?"

"I guess it's because it didn't seem important enough to mention. Remember when she told us?"

"Yeah, we didn't really care about it. We sure were young back then. All we thought about was how our powers were _cool_." A rare smile appeared on Shinjiro's face.

"Probably because we simply brushed it off back then that she thought the same would happen again."

They remained silent for a moment as they reflected on the past.

"Is that all that was on your mind?" Shinjiro asked.

"Well, no." Akihiko rubbed his neck. "For a while now, all I've been thinking about lately is getting stronger. But yesterday someone made me question my reason for fighting. I always thought it was fine so long as I could become stronger while fighting, but I'm not sure if that is good enough anymore."

"Your reason for fighting?" Shinjiro raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you already forgot? Man, I guess you've been too focus on training that you can't even remember important things."

"What? If you know something then tell me."

"No, I think you should recall it by yourself. Besides, with the way you are now, you won't be able to do anything even if you knew it. Your mind is in the wrong place."

"Are you lecturing me?"

"What if I am?"

Akihiko sighed. "Alright, I'll try to figure it out on my own without your help."

"Hmph," Shinjiro replied with a grunt.

"Oh right, yesterday's meeting wasn't all bad. We now know a way to get rid of Tartarus and the Dark Hour."

"No shit?" Shinjiro raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Not going to ask me how?"

"I'm not that interested."

"Whatever you say," Akihiko said with a grin. "Well, see ya." He walked away feeling a lot better than a few minutes ago.

* * *

**3:12 P.M. - Fuuka's Room**

Fuuka was writing in her notebook at the desk when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Yes?" She asked.

There was a pause before Mitsuru announced herself. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Oh, Kirijo-senpai. Please come in."

The door opened and in walked Mitsuru, her face was all serious and ready to do business.

Fuuka gestured to her bed.

With a nod, Mitsuru accepted the offer and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Can I help you with something?" Fuuka asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes. Not only do you excel at providing support during battle, but also at obtaining information."

Lines of guilt appeared on Fuuka's face as she realized that Mitsuru knew about her involvement with Yukari's research. Now that she thought about it, she may have actually told Mitsuru herself that she was great with computers. "I-I'm sorry for doing that without permission."

"Don't worry about it," Mitsuru dismissed Fuuka's concerns with the wave of her hand. "You're not in trouble. But, I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Favor?" Fuuka breathed out a sigh of relief and recalled the earlier talk she had with Yukari.

"I need you to find out as much as you can about that incident ten years ago."

"But, very little was made public," Fuuka protested.

"That's why I want you to access the Kirijo Group's database."

"You mean, hack into their system? Isn't that illegal?" Fear was again trying to take over her nerves.

"I'll give you my ID and password. You'll be free from accountability. I want to know the truth, in detail. Of course, I'll understand if you refuse."

"Well, when you put it that way...Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Are you sure?" Mitsuru looked surprised at how easy Fuuka accepted her request.

Fuuka nodded her head.

"I appreciate it." Mitsuru got up and headed toward the door. She stopped halfway and turned around. "Yamagishi, aren't you resentful? After all, despite my good intentions, I did drag you into this without fully explaining the situation. Certainly, you must be a little angry with me."

Fuuka nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. You see, my parents have an inferiority complex because all of my relatives are doctors. That's why they're so tough on me. It's really hard for me to be at home." Her face then lit up. "But here, I feel important and I can help you and the others. So why should I be angry?"

Mitsuru smiled at the comment. "You're right, Yamagishi. We do need you. No one can take your place."

"U-Um." Fuuka stuttered, feeling a little embarrassed at the compliment. "And you don't need to worry about the others. Yuki-kun is pretty easy going and seems to be an understanding person. Junpei-kun is a usually cheerful person so he'll return to normal soon. As for Yukari-chan...she's really a kind person so I think she'll eventually come to understand that you didn't meant any ill harm when you kept the incident ten years ago a secret."

Mitsuru was momentarily taken aback by Fuuka's words. "Thank you. I hope that someday, we can all put this behind us and move on."

* * *

**3:30 P.M. - Port Island Station**

Junpei let out a long sigh while he sat on a bench overlooking much of the station. His arms were spread wide across it, taking up all of the space. He was wearing only a thin black tank top and blue jeans. Not only is he bothered by the heat, the meeting from yesterday was also occupying his mind.

"So, Tartarus and the Dark Hour will be gone, huh. That's good. That's what we've been fighting for." He loudly groaned, catching the attention of a few people walking past him. "So why is it that I'm so pissed? Tch." He clicked his tongue and punched the bench arm with the side of his fist. His face turned into a scowl as he tried to figure out his emotions. Just when he grew tired of drawing a blank, he turned his head and saw a couple of girls leaving the theatre. They were both wearing his school's uniform, but he didn't recognize them.

The girl on the left fanned herself with her hand. "Gosh, it's hot. Even for July."

"Seriously," the friend replied. "But, at least we're seniors now. We won't be wearing these stupid uniforms much longer."

"Yeah, I've had enough of this. I just wanna get accepted to college and start having some fun."

"That's _if_ you get accepted, don't forget." The friend laughed.

The girl made a playful, but somewhat threatening gesture to her friend.

As they walked away, Junpei couldn't hear what else they had begun to talk about. He sighed and then laughed to himself. "I know why. _I'm_ the reason. I've always said that it was my duty, that's why I fight." He shook his head. "I can't really do anything, at least compared to _him_. Dammit! Why is nothing going my way? My powers...her..." He smacked the bench arm once again in fit of rage before leaving the station.

* * *

**3:45 P.M. - Yukari's Room**

Yukari laid face down on her bed, her head buried in her pillow.

"Seems like my worst fears keep coming true," she mumbled, the pillow muffling her words. "Am I stupid to believe in things like trust and friendship? Should I take another risk by believing in them?"

She rolled over on her side and faced the door. When a stack of papers on her desk caught her eye, she reached for it. "Dad, I must've read this letter of yours a thousand times since spring." She turned to the first page and began reading it, looking for some kind of answer in them.

_"March 6th, 2000. To my family,_

_Tomorrow, I'll bring this letter to the opening ceremony for the Moonlight Bridge. It'll be stored in a time capsule and sent to you ten years from now. Yukari, you're so small right now, but in ten years, you'll be sixteen. You'll be in high school._

_I know you've been sad because I have to work so late, but you still always greet me with a smile. I'm really proud of myself. Kirijo-san appointed me Head Researcher. I'll be starting on a big project soon and I'm happy to be receiving so much recognition for my work. But, I swear to you that nothing is more important to me than you and your mother._

_Yukari, are you remembering to enjoy life? Are you still bright-eyed and hopeful, like you are now? No matter what happens in the next ten years, I hope you are happy. Well, I hope this letter brings a smile to your face._

_Love, Dad"_

Yukari neatly placed the papers back on her desk. In a quiet and determined voice, she said, "I can't lose hope, for his sake. I won't turn my back. I won't be like mom. Not ever."

* * *

**Dark Hour - Makoto's Room**

Pharos stood next to Makoto's head, watching him sleep. A smile crept on his face as he began poking Makoto in the forehead.

"It's good to see you again," he said as Makoto's eyes shot opened, small signs of irritation in his eyes.

"Pharos, huh." Makoto said as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm pretty sure a full moon isn't till a while."

"That's not why I'm here," he said with a smile. "I'm here to ask you something. How long has it been since we first met?"

"…3 or 4 months I think."

"Time passes so quickly. So how's life as a Persona user?"

"It's alright," Makoto replied with a shrug.

"Is that so? I hope it becomes something more for you in the future. I also just remembered something else about the coming of the end. It all goes back to an occurrence that took place many years ago. Ten years ago if I remember correctly. Hey, didn't your parents pass away about ten years ago?"

Makoto raised his eyebrows at the coincidence. "What are you trying to say?"

"A Persona is like a mirror. Which means a Persona user can never escape from his true self. Regardless, I will stay with you because we're friends."

Pharos then disappeared.

* * *

**?**

She was dreaming of a distant memory. Here she was 7 years old, a 1st year elementary student. She was a quiet child then, struggling to fit in a school that appeared frightening to her young self. Despite that, she did remember talking, laughing and playing with a few other children. Boys and girls. Their faces were obscured by the hazy white fog shrouding her memories, but she was able to see their wide smiles and shiny white teeth. She was sure she was in good company. However, that was only until school was over.

When the bell rang at 3:00 P.M. sharp, her friends' parents were already outside waiting to pick them up. She waved good bye to them with a smile on her face. When she knew that they were out of sight, that smile slowly receded, leaving her a bit sad.

With her head held up high, she walked home which was only a few blocks away from her school. Once she was standing in front of the door on the second floor of a two story apartment, she took out the key that was attached to the necklace she was wearing, unlocked the door and entered the apartment, her home. It was neither glamorous nor run down. It was merely a small modest apartment with everything a person could expect from a middle class family of three.

The apartment was always quiet at this time of day except for the sounds of her own movements. At first she was scared about being alone in the empty silent apartment, but she had quickly gotten used to it. Especially when she knew that her mother would soon return home. In the meantime, she plopped herself down next to the coffee table and began her homework.

When it was about 4:00 P.M, she heard someone rummaging through her bag outside the door. Then she heard a key being inserted into the lock before the door opened wide.

"Mama's here!" She dashed toward the door and greeted the tall woman holding large bags of groceries.

Her mother kicked off her heels to the side. "Can you help mommy with this?"

"Okay." She grabbed one of the bags and dropped it off on the kitchen floor.

"How was school?" Her mother asked when she went to the bedroom to change out of her blue suit.

"It was fun!" She replied after climbing up on the bed and watched her mother with great admiration. "I worked on a few math problems, practiced kanji, and learned about history. Then after, I played tag and kick the can."

"That's good. Remember to spend everyday having fun while you can because when you get older, you won't have time to do anything like that anymore."

She wasn't sure what her mother had meant so she just nodded her head. "Yes."

After changing into a simple long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans, her mother tied her long beautiful brown hair into a ponytail and began working on dinner.

She sat back down at the coffee table and continued her homework. When it became 7:00, she heard a key turning in the lock once again.

A man in a long white lab coat entered the apartment. "I'm home," he announced.

"Welcome back, dear," her mother greeted from the kitchen.

"Daddy!" She ran to her father and wrapped her tiny arms around his leg, nearly knocking him off balance.

"W-Whoa, careful now." He picked her up and held her in his arms. "Did my little girl have fun at school?"

"Yes!"

"Did she finished her homework?"

"Yes!"

"Good girl." He ruffled her hair and then carried her to the kitchen. He sniffed the pleasant scent wafting through the apartment. "Hmmn. Always nice to come home to a delicious dinner after a long day of work."

Her mother smiled. "Ten more minutes till its ready."

"Then I'll be relaxing by the television in the meantime." Her father sat down on the sofa and tuned in to the early evening news.

She quickly followed him and settled down on his lap. She didn't understand the various stories showing on the screen, but it didn't bother her. She was content if she got to spend some quality time with her loving father.

When dinner was ready, the family of three gathered around the dinner table, eating, drinking and talking about the many interesting things that were happening in their lives. Yes, life had been peaceful and happy for her. Little did she know that this mundane simple life would soon come to an end.

* * *

**Monday July 13, 2009** **4:05 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

The S.E.E.S. members were all gathered together at the lounge. It was as if they were having another meeting, but it was simply a mere coincidence because everyone happened to return at the same time.

The tension was very thick that could have been cut by a sharpened hot knife. Events from two evenings ago were still fresh in their minds as well as their negative emotions. It was surprising how none of them actually left the room despite the uncomfortable feeling.

Fuuka frantically looked at each individual as she tried to lift the heavy tension. "Um...Y-You know, it's almost summer break. Does anyone have any plans?"

"I wish I could go to the beach," Junpei complained. "Hot sand. Cool breeze. Hot babes in bikinis. Man, it sure would be nice! Somewhere in the south where the water is crystal clear!" He lavished at the picture in his head until he remembered something. "But first, we have exams to worry about. Ugh, what a drag." He leaned into the sofa and stretched out his legs.

Fuuka smiled at Junpei. "Now, now. You'll be fine. But yeah, I'd love to go somewhere famous for its beautiful beaches, like Okinawa."

The front door banged opened and Ikutsuki marched into the room with a large smile on his face. "Well, it's not Okinawa, but how about Yakushima?" It was as if he was waiting outside for Fuuka to ask that very question.

"Chairman, I didn't expect you to drop by," Mitsuru said.

Ikutsuki took a seat. "I happened to be in the area so I thought I'd drop by and tell you my schedule for next week. Kirijo-kun, your father will be vacationing in Yakushima during the break."

"He will?" Mitsuru's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"You have some time off after exams, right? Why don't you go and pay him a surprise visit? Of course, everyone could come too."

"Seriously?" Junpei leapt onto his feet. "We're going on a trip? YES!" He raised a finger into the air. "Beach babes, here I come!"

Yukari sighed and shook her head. "Men."

"How about it, Kirijo-kun?" Ikutsuki asked.

"But, my father is a busy man and I don't want to ruin his vacation." Mitsuru looked down at her lap with a frown on her face.

Ikutsuki laughed at Mitsuru's protest. "Don't worry, no father would be upset with a daughter who came all the way to see him. You've done a great job this far so you deserve to relax for a while. We already know when the next operation will be so it should be fine."

"...Alright." Mitsuru sighed, giving in to his suggestion. "We should go."

"Woohoo!" Junpei danced excitedly around the lounge. "Dude, I'm stoked! This'll be the best summer ever!"

Akihiko looked down at his fists. "The beach huh? I should design a special training regimen." He moved to the corner and began shadow boxing.

"Hmm, I have to go buy a swimsuit," Fuuka muttered.

After hearing her dilemma, Junpei swooped over and said, "Don't worry, I've got an extra pair you can borrow."

"T-Thanks, but I think I'll get my own," Fuuka replied with an apologetic smile.

Akihiko chuckled. "Nice try, man."

"Are you going to swim too, Ikutsuki-san?"

Ikutsuki coughed before answering. "I'm afraid I'm not the swimming type, unfortunately..."

"Is that so?" Fuuka turned to Makoto. "Are you excited about our trip?"

"So long as it's cooler over there than here."

"I know what you mean. I think it's actually been warmer then it was usually around this time of the year."

While the others talked about what they were planning to do at Yakushima, Mitsuru took this chance to quietly leave the area.

Yukari noticed Mitsuru's retreat so she quickly followed her to the stairs. She shouted, "Um, Senpai!"

Mitsuru stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around.

Yukari looked downhearted as she continued, "Uh, sorry about the other day. I got a little carried away..."

Mitsuru crossed her arms, but she didn't look angry. "Don't worry about it. In a way, it's only logical that we go to Yakushima. The Chairman said that no one who was responsible for the accident is still alive, but...in reality, there was one who survived."

"There is?"

"My father." With that, Mitsuru continued up the stairs without another word.

Yukari was frozen in her place as she realized that she had another chance to get some answers. However, she slightly shivered when she felt some sense of foreboding.

* * *

**Saturday July 18, 2009** **3:01 P.M. - Class 2-F**

"I'm done, baaby!" Junpei knocked over his chair and walked to the window once the semester exams were over, which had flown by in a flash. He placed a hand over his eyes and looked up at the sky. "The dark days of testing are finally over! The sun is shining bright! No clouds in the sky! Ah, what a fine day it is!"

"So, how'd you do?" Yukari asked with a bemused smile.

Junpei turned around and made a 'v' sign. "I aced P.E.!"

Yukari rolled her eyes. "Well, that pretty much answers the question."

Junpei snorted. "A real man doesn't dwell on the past. I'm thinking ahead to Yakushima."

"Oh yeah, that's coming up soon, isn't it?" Yukari replied in a dreary tone. "Are you ready for it, Yuki-kun?"

"No. I actually forgot about it."

She smiled at his response. "You really go at your own pace do you?"

Makoto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm not ready either. I guess I should be more enthusiastic, but I just can't seem to get in the right mood...Hey, I don't have practice today, so you guys wanna do something? You don't have practice either right, Yuki-kun?"

Makoto tried to recall whether he had practice today for the kendo and music club. After drawing a blank, he replied, "No."

Junpei slammed his hands down onto Makoto's desk. "That sounds good! Where are we going?" He looked at Yukari and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "If you need to buy a swimsuit then I'd be more than _happy_ to help!"

"As if," Yukari flatly rejected before picking up her bookbag. "Alright, gimme a sec. I'm going to grab my stuff from the locker room. And I'll invite Fuuka-chan too."

After Yukari left, Junpei leaned closer to Makoto. "Hey, I know I've been kind of a dick lately, but we're still cool, right?"

"Huh?" Makoto asked, initially not remembering what he was talking about. "Oh yeah, don't worry about it. I'm used to it already."

"Dude, that was uncool man. I thought you were supposed to be that _nice to everyone_ guy."

"You're thinking of someone else."

Junpei sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, that's all history. It's you and me now." He wrapped an arm around Makoto's shoulder and directed him toward the door. "We're going to have a blast at Yakushima. I've got something planned..."

* * *

"Woohoooo!" Junpei cheered once more when he walked outside the front doors. Standing with him were Makoto, Yukari, and Fuuka. "Freedom at last! What should I do now?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of something," Fuuka replied.

"Hell yeah, I will!" Junpei turned to Fuuka and saw Akihiko standing next to her. "What are you doing here, senpai?"

"Ikutsuki-san called me. I think he wants to talk about a new candidate."

"Does that mean another person is going to join?" Yukari asked.

"Maybe..." Akihiko sounded uncertain.

"Fuuka!" A voice called out from behind the group.

Fuuka turned around and saw Natsuki leaving the school building, seemingly out of breath. "What's wrong, Natsuki-chan?"

"Do you think you can stay after school with me for a mandatory study session? There's like no one-" Natsuki noticed the other group members for the first time. "Oh, you're going home today, huh? Okay, then never mind." She began heading back to the school.

"Hey, wait." Fuuka ran after Natsuki. "It's alright. Let's go." She turned back to the group. "I'll see you guys later."

"I'm really surprised at how much she's changed," Junpei whispered to Makoto while he watched Fuuka and Natsuki leave.

"Yeah." Makoto nodded his head. "She seems much happier than before."

"Ah, friendship...How beautiful!" Ikutsuki suddenly poked his head between Junpei and Makoto, taking them by surprise. "Adolescence is such a wonderful thing! So full of vibrancy! Oh, to be young again."

"Ikutsuki-san!" Yukari shouted in a shocked tone.

Ikutsuki nonchalantly waved his hand. "Oh, hello. I just stopped by to pick someone up. I might as well introduce you to him now." He looked behind him and waved his hand.

A young elementary boy with short brown hair and wearing a brown jacket and shorts, walked up to the group. His eyes were not like the many bright eyed full of curiosity elementary students that Makoto had met. Rather, his eyes reflected something secretive as if he was conspiring something. When his eyes met with Makoto, his demeanor suddenly changed into a cheery child.

"Hello." The boy greeted.

"Oh hi, Ken-kun." Yukari waved her hand. "What's up?"

"You know him?" Akihiko asked, eyes full of surprise.

"Yeah, I met him a while ago at the shrine. He's sometimes there after school. His name's Ken Yamada."

_"Shrine, huh. Did I meet him before?"_ Makoto thought.

"He doesn't leave during the break because of his...circumstances," Ikutsuki said with downcasted eyes.

"Oh, I heard about that. Something about his parents..."

"It was only me and my mom, but she got in an accident and she died," Ken continued with little emotion. "It happened two years ago."

"Right now, one of his distant relatives is paying for his school expenses," Ikutsuki said. "But, staying at the elementary school dorm all by himself isn't proper for a child his age so I decided to move him to your dorm for the summer."

"To _our_ dorm!?" Yukari exclaimed. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Why, of course. He has the potential."

"Then, he's the new candidate?" Akihiko asked, visibly shaking.

"Yes, but as you can see, he's still just an elementary school student. So, it is merely a possibility for now."

Akihiko didn't look happy at the idea.

"Are you Sanada-senpai?" Ken asked.

"...Yeah."

"I've heard a lot about you. You've won nearly all of your official boxing matches to date."

Akihiko scratched his head. "Yeah...I guess so."

"It's nice to meet you!"

"...Me too."

Ken then turned to address Makoto.

"And you're Yuki-senpai, right? I've heard a lot about you too. Former national kendo champion. I look forward to talking more with you and Sanada-senpai."

"Uh...sure," Makoto replied.

"Alright, I'm going to take off," Akihiko said before he walked through the gate.

"Then we're going as well," Ikutsuki said and headed toward the school building.

Ken made a short bow toward the remaining members and chased after Ikutsuki.

"So it's just us then, huh," Yukari mused.

"Doesn't matter, we'll can still have fun," Junpei said. "Where should we go then?" He looked at Makoto.

"Wild Duck Burger?"

* * *

**3:40 P.M. - Wild Duck Burger**

Makoto placed his tray down on the table once he got his order.

"Whoa, you're that hungry?" Junpei asked while he eyed the large stack of burgers.

"Brain power takes a lot of energy." Makoto took a cheeseburger and began munching on it.

"Well whatever." Junpei swallowed a few fries and stood up. "Yakushima, here we come! I can't wait for Monday! And then, one week of school till summer break. Freaking sweet!"

"Aren't you getting a little carried away?" Yukari asked after taking a sip from her diet coke. "I mean, the trip is only for a few days and we'll still have to fight Shadows over summer break. In other words, we can't afford to stop training in Tartarus."

Junpei fell back down into his seat. "I know, I know! But my energy level is so high during summer that no one can stop me! Anyway, tomorrow I'm going to start packing so if we're going to Tartarus, then let's do it today."

* * *

**Monday July 20, 2009** **11:00 A.M. - Near Yakushima**

After waking up at 7:30 A.M. sharp, the group took a train heading to a small town southwest of Iwatodai. Once there, they took a private Kirijo Group ferry to Yakushima from the mainland. Even though Makoto slept for most of Sunday, he still felt groggy after waking up this morning so he laid under some shade and continued his nap. The cool breeze on his body and the soothing soft hum of the ferry's engine made him feel like he was in paradise.

With his back leaning against the railing, Junpei looked at the group.

Yukari and Mitsuru noticeably looked dispirited as if the trip was a hassle and burden to them.

Akihiko was at the front of the ferry, arms crossed while he gazed across the sea.

Fuuka let out an awkward laugh as she realized how the others must have appeared to Junpei. She lowered the brim of her green hat when the sunlight began shining straight into her eyes.

"Come on, what's with you guys?" Junpei asked. "This is the beginning of our exciting trip. Look more alive why don't you?"

"I think it's because we're all still tired from the early morning," Fuuka replied. "Just look at Yuki-kun."

Junpei turned his attention to Makoto whose chest slowly moved up and down while he peacefully slept through the ride. Junpei scratched his neck. "Well we did stayed up late last night getting our luggage ready. Don't know why Makoto's sleeping though. I remembered that he slept for most of the day..." He shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to Fuuka and the rest. "Conserve your energy for now because we'll be partying later on." He ignored the many unenthusiastic replies and turned toward the sea. He took out his small digital camera and snapped a few shots of fishes swimming near the water's surface. A grin that he couldn't hold in any longer began to form on his face.

* * *

After another fifteen minutes, their short ride came to an end as the ferry anchored at a very long wooden walkway that extended from the large island. White sandy shores stretched into the distant from left to right. Tall tropical trees covered much of the island and hid much of its secrets from outside view.

"It's like we're in Okinawa," Fuuka commented while she walked down the walkway.

"Yakushima is a popular tourist destination for many students during the summer," Mitsuru explained. "It doesn't get as busy as Okinawa, but the experience is enjoyable nonetheless."

"So where is the summer house?" Junpei asked as he scanned the horizons.

"It's a little ways into the island."

"So are we walking there?"

Just then, a large black limousine came into view and parked at the end of the walkway. An old man wearing a black formal butler uniform got out and stood next to the passenger door.

"Mitsuru-sama, it's good to see you again," the old man greeted with an elegant bow. "You as well as Akihiko-dono."

"You look healthy as usual," Akihiko said with a nod.

Mitsuru smiled. "It's been a long time, Kurase. Has my father arrived yet?"

"Yes, he arrived yesterday evening."

"No way, a real limo!" Junpei rubbed the shiny black painted car.

"I've only seen them in magazines and on the internet and on television," Fuuka said as she also began moving her hands across the roof.

"Quit it," Yukari hissed.

Kurase let out a jolly laugh. "You don't have to worry about that. You're all Mitsuru-sama's guests after all." He opened the trunk and held his hand out for their luggage.

Mitsuru handed her suitcase to Kurose.

Akihiko bypassed him and placed his luggage in himself.

Feeling shy about people serving them, the others followed Akihiko's example and stored their luggage without assistance.

With a smile, Kurase opened the passenger door and gestured them to enter.

"I wonder how it is from the inside?" Junpei mused before he went inside the car and sat down on the black leather seats. He made a blissful face. "Ah yeah, just what I expected."

The remaining members of the group followed suit and they were quickly on their way to the house. The 2 minute drive consisted of twisting narrow roads that spiraled up a somewhat steep hill. Makoto noticed a long staircase that ascended from near the beach to a path where they were heading. It was likely what people used to get up the hill if they were moving on foot.

After passing through a ten foot tall steel gate, a large vanilla colored mansion appeared at the end of the path.

"Wowwwww." Fuuka eyes grew wide in astonishment while she admired the scenery. Bright green grass covered much of the large tract of land that was almost comparable to Gekkoukan High. The bushes and trees were all expertly trimmed and decorated as if many gardeners were hired for their artistic abilities.

The limo came to a sliding stop a few feet from the front white steps. After stepping out the car, the group stood in amazement at their surroundings. The three story mansion was freshly painted and its walls shone brightly in the sunlight. All of the windows were wide opened with silky white curtains that were being gently ruffled by the wind. There were a few other smaller buildings a few meters away from the main house. They could only guess what were in them.

"Is this the right place?" Yukari asked.

Junpei responded with a question of his own. "Are we even still in Japan?"

The front black double doors swung opened and about a dozen maids and butlers marched through with impeccable order. The maids were wearing white headdresses, aprons over black long sleeved shirts, and long black skirts that covered most of their legs. The maids and butlers consisted of people in their twenties to thirties, all with very wide smiles on their faces. They bowed their heads and greeted in unison.

"Welcome back, ojou-sama!"

Mitsuru slightly nodded her head in response and gestured to the group. "These are my schoolmates so treat them like my guests."

"Yes, ojou-sama!"

A butler ran up to Junpei and reached down to his luggage. "Here, allow me."

"U-Uh, sure."

After the other butlers had taken everyone's luggage, a maid gestured toward the door. "Please follow me."

As the group walked up the short set of stairs, Junpei leaned in and whispered to Fuuka and Makoto. "Man, real maids. So different from the ones in those maid cafes."

"I always knew that Kirijo-senpai was from an important family, but this definitely proves it," Fuuka said.

Once they entered the home, a long posh red carpet welcomed them. It laid on top of the white marbled floor as it stretched from the entrance all the way to the large set of stairs leading to the second floor. Many golden chandeliers were attached to the high ceiling. Sculptures and paintings decorated the first floor. It was as if the group had stepped into a modern aristocratic home.

"So, this is how rich people live." Junpei commented. "I'm kind of speechless..."

Mitsuru turned around to address Junpei's comment. "Is it really that amazing?"

"Well, I'm sure it doesn't seem that impressive to you because you lived in such environment all your life."

"You may be right, Iori," Mitsuru replied with a frown.

The maids and butlers who were leading the way came to a stop as a man in his mid forties, dressed in a stylish charcoal colored suit walked down the stairs. His frown and the wrinkles in his forehead made it seem like he was in a foul mood. The black eye-patch that covered all of his left eye made him all the more menacing.

As the maids and butlers bowed to the man, the group also came to a stop. They felt as if an extremely important person had just entered the room.

The man casually walked up to Mitsuru when he noticed her.

"It's good to see you," she greeted with a smile.

The man's expression didn't change as he grunted in response. He briefly scanned the people that Mitsuru had brought along and his gaze momentarily stopped on Yukari. Turning back to Mitsuru, he said, "I have business to attend. I'll be back in the evening."

"Okay."

The man didn't waste anymore time and was quickly out of the door.

Makoto could see Kurase make a bow before opening the passenger door of the limo.

After the sound of tires began to disappear in the distant, Fuuka asked, "Was that..."

"...Her father?" Yukari finished.

"Looks like it," Makoto replied.

"Takeharu Kirijo, the current head of the Kirijo Group," Akihiko explained.

"Was anyone else getting chills while he walked through the room?" Junpei wrapped his arms around himself as his body trembled. He looked at Makoto who shrugged his shoulders. "Is senpai part of a Yakuza family? Am I going to end up at the bottom of the ocean tomorrow or locked inside the trunk of a car?"

"Will we?" Fuuka asked as her eyes grew wide with fright.

Akihiko placed a hand on Junpei's shoulder. "Don't be stupid."

Junpei and Fuuka breathed out a sigh of relief.

"The Kirijo don't do that anymore," Akihiko continued with a smirk.

"What!" Junpei and Fuuka shouted in unison.

Mitsuru chuckled at their responses. "Both of you calm down. As long as you're all here as my guests, no harm will come to any of you."

"I-If you say so." Junpei nervously rubbed his hands.

"You've made it, Mitsuru-sama," a voice called out.

The group turned their attention to a young woman around their age. She had short purple hair and despite wearing a maid headdress, she was also wearing a short sleeve charcoal vest over a white button downed collar shirt. Her bottoms included long black pants and boots.

"Kikuno," Mitsuru said with a smile. "Yes and thank you for making the arrangements.

"No problem at all." It was then that Kikuno turned to address the other members. "It's nice to finally meet all of you in person. I'm Mitsuru-sama's childhood friend and maid, Kikuno Saikawa."

"Uh…in person?" Junpei asked with a confused look on his face.

"Kikuno here has been doing work around the dorm for a while now along with the work in the training facility," Mitsuru explained.

"Really? It's weird that we never heard her or seen her."

"Well, she mostly works when everyone is out at school. Plus, she has a tendency to sneak around."

"Like a ninja?" Fuuka asked.

Mitsuru smiled at the comment. "Something like that."

_"She must be really good if I never noticed her presence,"_ Makoto thought. _"The way she moves is not normal either."_ It was then he saw Kikuno smile at him. _"Can she read minds too?"_

"Allow me to lead everyone to their rooms," Kikuno said as she gestured towards the stairs.

After the group took up her offer, they continued up the stairs and towards the mansion's right wing. Similar to the 1st floor, this area too was decorated with many paintings, sculptures and even ancient Japanese antiques.

Kikuno gestured to the hallway on the right where they saw some of the other maids each standing in front of the first five doors. "These are your rooms during your stay," she said. "We've brought your belongings to the rooms while you were talking amongst yourselves earlier. There is a bathroom in each of the rooms. There are also two beds as well should any of you want to share a room with another. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask any one of us." She gestured to the maids before they all left to continue their work.

"Well, we won't be here for long, but make yourselves at home," Mitsuru said.

Junpei took one look into his room before turning back to the group. All traces of his prior fears were gone as they were quickly replaced with excitement. "This is so sweet! The rooms are huge. Could probably fit my whole apartment in it. Hey, wanna go to the beach? It's pretty close from here."

"What, already?" Yukari groaned.

"We should gather for lunch first," Mitsuru said. "Gather at the patio once you're all done packing. Once you head back downstairs, turn around and continue until you see the opened backyard."

"Then, I'll see you all there." Junpei clenched his fist. "I'm not gonna waste a single minute!" He ran into his room and began unpacking.

"Um, Yukari-chan?" Fuuka whispered.

"Hmmn? What is it?"

"Is it okay if I stay in the same room as you? I think it'll be more fun that way."

"Sure. No problem." Yukari went inside her room and then Fuuka followed right after.

"Hurry up and pack too," Junpei said to Makoto. "We got a big day ahead of us."

Makoto walked through the fifth door down the hallway and entered a room that was enormous for Japanese and most of the world's standards. Even if he stored four of his dorm rooms inside this one, then there would likely be extra room to spare. It was spacious, wide and kind of unnecessary.

The doors and the edges of the walls were painted a dark burgundy while the remaining parts were painted the same vanilla color as the walls outside the mansion. A brown table laid near the middle of the room surrounded by three black sofas. The middle sofa sat facing the large 52 inch plasma television hanging above a painting of many cherubs circling in the sky.

To the left were two doors, one at the bottom left and the other at the far end. He opened the double door nearest him and realized that it was a closet with many white steel hangars and a pile of folded white towels. The closet itself was large and surprisingly spacious as well. A person could sleep in there if he wanted.

Makoto unzipped his blue green duffel bag and took out his clothes. He'd packed light, especially in comparison to the others. Inside was essentially a change of clothes that were sufficient for four days, a pair of swimming trunks, sandals, cell phone and his mp3 player. He didn't bring any bathroom necessities because he assumed that it would be provided, especially when he heard they were going to a Kirijo owned house. Lastly, his katana was wrapped in a large white cloth.

" _One can't be too careful."_

He opened the other door on the left side which lead to the bathroom. Like the room and the house itself, the bathroom also was quite luxurious. The light instantly turned on once he stepped through the door, brightly illuminating the white polished marbled floor and sink. The neatly arranged bottles and other items near the sink had confirmed his assumption. There was a bottle of toothpaste, a toothbrush in a glass cup, shampoo, body wash and even hand soap.

As if trying to make the bathroom even more grand, the owner had installed a large mirror above the sink which reflected most of the room. To the right was a shiny oval bathtub and a silver door, which a shower was likely behind it. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that he was in a bathroom for a 5-star hotel.

After leaving the bathroom, he walked through the soft red carpet to the two beds laying near each other in the top right corner. The pillows were fluffed and the blankets were neatly arranged on the bed. He then turned his attention to the last area of noteworthy, a glass double door on the right side. It was obviously the balcony from the looks of it.

He opened the doors and immediately felt a cool breeze brush past him. He walked by the small white table and chair on the balcony and reached the stone railing. From the far distant, he could see shiny blue sea that laid past a field of green tropical trees. Various birds flew through the clear blue sky toward the large bright yellow sun in the horizon. It was a scene that many would've loved to photograph.

Suddenly realizing how much time he had wasted in his exploration, he quickly ran back downstairs and further into the house as per Mitsuru's instructions. He soon found the patio which was essentially part of the massive backyard. It was similar to what he had seen at the front except for the large glistening swimming pool.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

Makoto turned his head to the left and saw Junpei waving wildly.

He was sitting at a rectangular white table filled with various colorful foods.

The others were already seated and waiting for Makoto's presence.

"Now that everyone is here, feel free to begin," Mitsuru instructed before taking a sip of tea from her white cup.

Makoto pulled out the chair closest to him and sat down. He took a silver fork and knife and wondered what kind of food was even in front of him. Basing on the expressions on the others' faces, he apparently wasn't alone in his lack of knowledge.

" _At least it's still food."_

He sliced up a piece of what looked to be chicken meat and dropped it into his mouth. The rich succulent flavor immediately struck his taste buds in a very pleasant way.

After watching Makoto take the lead, the others slowly followed and quickly had the same reaction as him.

"It's delicious," Fuuka said with a blissful smile.

"I know right?" Junpei agreed. "I don't know what the hell this is, but it tastes great!" He forked a few more things and stuffed his mouth.

"I think it's French cuisine, right?" Yukari asked. "I've seen pictures in magazines."

"That's correct," Mitsuru replied.

"You didn't need to go overboard just for lunch," Akihiko said after he nearly devoured everything on his plate.

Mitsuru chuckled. "Just think of it as part of everyone's reward for their hard work."

Twenty minutes later, everyone had finished eating and began to relax.

Junpei rubbed his stomach and licked his lips. "Heaven on Earth."

"I could eat this everyday," Fuuka said.

"Um, maybe we should wait a while before getting into the water," Yukari suggested.

Junpei jumped straight out of his chair. "No way. We can't waste precious time doing nothing."

"You just want to see girls in swimsuits," Yukari accused.

"Hell yeah I do."

The girls gave Junpei disapproving stares.

"Well, I'm good to go," Akihiko said as he stood up. "I'm in the mood to train so I'll see you all down there." He walked back into the house.

"Anyone who doesn't need to rest may go on ahead," Mitsuru ordered. "The rest will catch up later."

"Okay," Junpei replied in a disappointed tone. "Come on Makoto, let's get ready."

* * *

**1:00 P.M. - Yakushima Beach**

Makoto and Junpei had gathered where the ferry had dropped them off. Other than the two of them, there was nobody else around except Akihiko who had walked around exploring the shoreline. Junpei had turned his cap backwards because he "felt like doing it." The two both wore swimming trunks and were shirtless exposing their small yet quite toned chests. The months fighting in Tartarus had clearly reflected in Junpei's body. As for Makoto, his morning runs, current and previous kendo practices had kept him in shape resulting in less body fact in comparison to Junpei who only recently begun working out.

Junpei turned to the sea and spread his arm wide. "Got my sandals on. Giving my feet a chance to breathe. Yup! Summer's here...and yet there isn't any people here!"

Makoto slightly raised his right hand. "I'm here."

"I mean people of the female variety," Junpei snapped. "And what's taking them so long anyway?"

Akihiko returned to the duo, looking very disappointed albeit likely for a different reason than the nonexistence of girls. He wore a blue speedo and was also shirtless. His pale white chest was vastly muscular compared to the two of them as a result of long hours of intense training. "Darn, there's nothing out there I can use as a marker. I was hoping for a good swim."

"You must be joking. We come all the way to the beach and you're gonna train?"

"What's wrong with that?" Akihiko asked, feeling slightly insulted by Junpei. "You got a better idea?"

"Damn right, I do! It's summertime at the beach! I've got the perfect activity! But it won't work until a few special guests arrives..." Junpei heard footsteps approaching so he turned toward the stairs. "And speak of the devil. Say hello to contestant No. 1, Yukari Takeba! As you can see, she's chosen a bold design. Quite unexpected! It takes a lot of confidence to pull off a swimsuit like that!" His tongue protruded out of his gaping mouth, rapidly breathing as if he ran a marathon. He gazed at her for one long moment while his face tinged with red.

Yukari wore a red bikini top and small blue swim shorts. A pair of sunglasses laid atop her head. When she reached the boys, she noticed Junpei quickly averting his gaze. She furrowed her eyebrows quizzically. "...What?"

"Nothing at all," Junpei replied with a grin.

"Fuuka-chan and Kirijo-senpai will be down any second." She then walked a few steps toward the sea.

"And that is Contestant No. 2, Fuuka Yamagishi." Junpei announced in a quieter tone so Yukari wouldn't hear. "As expected, she chose a modest yet cute design. It fits her very well!"

Fuuka wore a green camisole and a short green skirt which showed off her midriff. "So this is where everyone is."

"Wow, I had no idea you were so...I mean, you should wear a swimsuit more often!" Junpei was now on the verge of drooling while checking out Fuuka.

She felt uneasy at Junpei's perverse behavior and gasped before running behind Yukari for cover.

Junpei made a friendly wave. "Oh come on, there's nothing to be embarrassed about! Heheh."

"Stop that creepy laugh, you perv!" Yukari threatened.

Junpei raised a palm up to Yukari while he turned his attention to the stairs once more. "Okay, but give me a minute. Because the final contestant has finally graced us with her appearance. And man, what an appearance! Truly a goddess has descended!"

"Hmmn?" Akihiko had mostly ignored Junpei until now, but when he heard something about a "goddess", he took one glance at Mitsuru and couldn't help but blush at her appearance. "Whoa..."

Junpei looked at Akihiko's face and grinned. "So even the normally _cool_ senpai has a type that he prefers. Good choice." He then laughed.

"S-Shut up." Junpei's teasing had successfully made Akihiko's face turned to a much brighter red.

Junpei wrapped an arm around Akihiko's shoulder. "No need to be embarrassed. We're men after all!"

Noticing the many stares, Mitsuru asked, "...Is something wrong?" She wore a white bikini top with a large red flower on one of its strap. Her bottom was covered by a white cloth that extended down to her ankles like a long skirt. The overall design gave her an appearance of elegance and maturity.

Fuuka came out of hiding and approached Mitsuru. "Wow...Kirijo-senpai, you're beautiful." She was about to run her hand down Mitsuru's arm, but stopped when she realized the absurd thought.

"Yeah, your skin is flawless!" Yukari admired with a hint of jealously. "Did you already put on sunscreen?"

"N-No, not yet," Mitsuru admitted and blushed. She was used to people focusing and listening to her, but not in regards to direct admiration of her beauty.

Fuuka glanced at everyone's abdomen and looked disappointedly at her own.

"What's wrong, Fuuka-chan?" Yukari asked after she noticed Fuuka looking down.

"Everybody is in such great shape, but I'm..." Fuuka pinched her side and stretched out a small piece. She looked at Yukari's body with envy.

Yukari felt embarrassed by Fuuka's staring so she covered up her body with her arms.

"Exploring Tartarus is a very intensive activity so it's no wonder that Takeba and the others are fit and healthy," Mitsuru explained.

"I wish I could fight as well."

"Don't worry Fuuka-chan, you look great enough already," Junpei called when he overheard their conversation. "I like a girl who has some meat on her body."

Fuuka blushed at the compliment and Yukari and Mitsuru were quick to provide additional support.

Junpei pulled Makoto to the side and pointed at the three girls. "So, which one's your type?"

Makoto looked at each of them one by one. "They're all nice, I guess."

"That's not what I asked," Junpei dryly said. "But I guess that means you're aiming for the harem path, right?"

Makoto didn't say anything in response.

"Well, we know who Sanada-senpai's type." Junpei gestured to Akihiko who continued to stare at Mitsuru. He then stretched his arms. "Man, this is great! I'm in heaven!" He pointed his thumb at the water. "How about going for a swim?"

"Did someone say swim?" Akihiko asked with fire in his eyes.

"Yeah, but-"

"Then how about a race? But then there's no marker..." Akihiko scanned the horizon and finally noticed a small piece of land rising from the sea in the distant. "Good. I don't know how I missed that, but at least we now have something to use. Let's do this, Yuki."

Makoto didn't respond at first because he felt someone watching him. The feeling quickly disappeared so he turned to Akihiko. "Okay."

"Wait a moment, I just want a relaxing swim," Junpei protested.

"Where's your competitive drive?" Akihiko asked with a grin.

"The both of you have enough for all of us," Junpei mumbled.

Akihiko turned to face the water and ignored Junpei. "On the count of three. 3, 2, 1...Go!"

Akihiko and Makoto charged into the cold water.

"Jeez, these guys." Junpei shook his head. "Ah to hell to with it!" He kicked off his sandals and chased after the two who were already more than 15 feet away.

After five minutes, Akihiko returned with Makoto right on his tail. Junpei was struggling on his last twenty feet.

"Alright, that was a good workout!" Akihiko exclaimed as he clenched his fist. "Almost had me there, Yuki."

"True. You took round one."

"Round one? You want another go at it?"

Makoto nodded.

When Junpei finally returned completely out of breath, Makoto and Akihiko ran past him and resumed their swim. "A-Again? Screw these guys."

"Done already, Junpei?" Yukari called out.

Junpei glanced at the girls and found them each laying down on reclining chairs under umbrellas, a cup of juice in each of their hands. Apparently someone had brought some beach supplies while he was swimming. One of the maids or butlers perhaps. He frowned and strutted toward a white cooler near them. He took out a can of coke and gushed it down within seconds. "Hmph, who says I'm finished? I just needed a refresher." He turned back toward the water and charged forward.

"By the way senpai, how come there isn't anyone else here?" Fuuka inquired.

"This section of the island is part of the Kirijo's private property. So we have the beach all to ourselves."

"I know I said this already, but...amazing."

"If you want to meet other people, you could just walk for a few minutes down the beach until you reach the public area."

"I think I'll do that tomorrow."

After the boys swam for a few more laps back and forth, they returned to the shore completely exhausted. They laid down on the chairs while the girls took the chance to swim and frolic in the water. Junpei wanted to join the beautiful scene, but he was too tired to even lift his head.

Before they realized it, hours had passed and the sun had begun its descent into the sea.

* * *

**6:00 P.M. - Dining Hall**

Tonight's dinner was as expected, full of high quality and abundant delicious savory foods. They all spread out as a perfect presentation on the table. Other than Mitsuru, everybody else dove in without hesitation and devoured the food hungrily like a pack of wolves. The boys especially were eating like no tomorrow because of their intense workout.

When they were done, they relaxed in the lounge full of sofas much like the one at the dorm. The difference was that everything was of much higher quality including the 60 inch flat screen television.

Junpei and Fuuka's eyes were glued to the high definition image and didn't pay much attention to the chatter around them.

Later that evening, Mitsuru received word that her father returned.

* * *

**10:00 P.M. - Takeharu Kirijo's Office**

Mitsuru lightly knocked on the large double door in front of her. "It's me," she announced.

"Enter," a gruff voice replied.

She opened the door and closed it once she walked through it.

Her father had his back to her while he stood across the room, gazing out the window that was below a large television. His desk was stacked with many papers and documents that weren't familiar to her. A massive bookcase laid on the left side of the room that was full of history, political, business, and legal books. On the right side were a katana and wakizashi displayed. Above them were portraits of the Kirijo members. Her grandfather's portrait was noticeably missing.

"It's been a while," she greeted. "I'm glad that you're in good health."

Takeharu turned around. His face was expressionless. "Our guests are residents of the dorm, I presume."

"I'm sorry for bringing such a crowd."

"I'm not concerned about that. This house is rarely used so at least some people is making beneficial use of it." He paused and then continued. "Was the food to their liking?"

"Yes. They seemed enamored with it in fact."

"Good. Let them relax during their stay."

"I will."

"...I heard you told them about the incident. Why just now and not sooner?"

"W-Well I..." She frowned feeling timid as if she was caught stealing.

He screwed his face into an angry expression. Anyone who wasn't close to him would have felt fearful for his life. "I've told you time and again. None of the blame is yours."

"But," she protested.

He marched around to the front of his desk and leaned on it. "Two in harmony surpasses one in perfection. That is our guiding principle since the Kirijo Family separated from the Nanjo Group. You must learn to trust in others, Mitsuru. There are things in this world that cannot be accomplished alone no matter how many sacrifices you make."

"Yes, father," she replied glumly.

He sighed. "You accessed our database, didn't you? That's another thing. Why didn't you ask me directly?"

Mitsuru lowered her head. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"In ten minutes, bring them here. All of them. I had no intention of concealing the truth from them. I've made preparations to disclose everything. And there's a girl named Takeba in your group, correct?" He whispered, "For her to awaken to her power. It must be fate."

"Father?" She asked, wondering why her father was even talking about Yukari. He didn't appear to have heard her so she quietly left the room.

* * *

Akihiko saw Mitsuru leave Takeharu's room and without her noticing, he crept into the room. He saw Takeharu behind his desk examining some documents.

"You called for me, sir?" Akihiko asked.

Takeharu grunted and continued what he was doing without looking at Akihiko. "Sit."

Akihiko sat down on a black leather chair and waited with nervous anticipation. Even though he wasn't fazed by Takeharu's presence this morning, it was a completely different feeling when he was alone with the man in a small room.

Takeharu finally put down his papers. "I heard you were injured a few months ago."

"Yes, but luckily we were able recruit a few new members to take my place. They did well. Especially Makoto Yuki. He has proven extremely helpful."

Takeharu nodded. "I've read the reports from Ikutsuki. How about Aragaki? Will he return?"

"I'm not sure. I've been trying to convince him, but he's being annoyingly stubborn."

"I see. It's such a shame that someone with his talent is being wasted." Takeharu swiveled his chair around to face the window. "And how is...Mitsuru doing?"

"Huh? Oh...she's doing fine for the most part. However the recent revelation regarding the Shadows is taking a toll on her."

"What about any injuries on her part? I heard that she recently rejoined the frontlines, but there wasn't anything mentioned in the reports regarding injuries."

"Nothing serious. Just a lot of minor injuries. There were some close encounters, but they were all in some way been prevented from getting worse."

Takeharu chuckled in a deep tone that could have been mistaken as a menacing growl.

"Sir?" Akihiko asked while he furrowed his eyebrows He just witnessed an extremely rare scene, Takeharu in a good mood.

"I just remembered a memory from the past. 7 years ago I asked if you could protect Mitsuru. With clear determined eyes, you promised you would protect her with your life."

_"Promise?"_

Takeharu chuckled once more. "Regardless, I didn't expect you to keep your word because of your young age. But the fact is that she is safe and sound to this day and I'm sure that you were paramount in making that happened."

Akihiko suddenly had a flashback of his own. He was 11 years old, a mere child. It was right after his sister had died in the orphanage fire leaving him full of anger at himself. He and Shinjiro could not deal with the situation in a rational and level headed way. They got into many fights with everyone they met whether it was with an adult or even a child. Then their haphazard and reckless actions came to an end one day. It was one that he should have remembered for the rest of his life.

While Akihiko and Shinjiro were beating an 8 year old kid, two small rocks smacked them each on the back. They angrily turned around to come face to face with a stern Mitsuru who was crossing her arms defiantly. It didn't take long for them to get into a fight. It also didn't take them long to get their asses handed to them.

She defeated them with her graceful hand and foot movements that they couldn't stop. Her superior fighting style was enough to completely overwhelm them who had no experience in fighting styles or martial arts.

With Akihiko's face pushed down into the mud with her foot, his pride was crushed leaving him vastly frustrated. She then asked them if they would help her. That was when they learned about Shadows and Personas. It was ludicrous of course, but something in him said that he needed to believe if he wanted to make amends to his sister by becoming stronger. He knew he couldn't stay the way he was because that wouldn't help anybody. So he accepted her offer. Shinjiro had also accepted, apparently because it seemed _fun_.

Feeling grateful for the new opportunity, Akihiko made a vow to Takeharu that he would protect and support his daughter. In furtherance of his goal, he trained long and hard that often went beyond his limits. Only a few years had passed until he'd finally surpassed Mitsuru due to his supposedly hidden talents. But he became too focus on becoming stronger that he had forgotten why he was doing it in the first place. Until now.

_"So this was what Shinji meant."_ Akihiko smiled to himself. He felt that he was beginning to regain his resolve in his fight with the Shadows.

Takeharu got out of his chair and walked to Akihiko. He held a hand out to him. "Thank you."

Akihiko quickly stood up and shook Takeharu's hand with a firm grip. "I'm thankful as well."

Despite the differences in the two men, they both shared an important common interest. The happiness and safe well-being of Mitsuru Kirijo.

* * *

Takeharu turned to address the S.E.E.S. members who now have gathered in his office. They all gazed at him with nervous expectation.

"From what I understand, Mitsuru has already given you the short version."

They nodded.

"Well, it's true. We adults are to blame. If I could've atoned for it with my life, I would have done so. Now, I have no choice but to rely on all of you." Takeharu moved to the front of his desk. "What I'm about to tell you is something that I have yet to tell Mitsuru." He paused for a moment before continuing. "What my father wanted to create with those monsters' power was a time manipulation device."

"That's what he was trying to do?" Mitsuru asked. Her surprised expression had mirrored most of the others.

"Imagine if you could control the flow of time. Eliminate unwanted events before they occur. With such a device, you could shape the future to your liking."

"Damn, that's insane." Junpei sunk into his seat.

"However, under my father's direction, they began to stray from its original goal. In his later years, my father seemed to have only nihilism in his heart. Now that I think about it, his madness may have resulted from his struggle to break free from that. It's only natural that you want to know the truth and it's my duty to tell you."

Takeharu reached for a nearby remote, pressed a button and the television turned on. An image of a laboratory appeared on the screen. The lights were out and there was a loud disturbance in the background as things were being blown apart.

"What's this?" Akihiko asked.

"This is the only existing footage of the accident, recorded by a scientist who was at the scene."

The group then heard the voice of an unknown man who was presumably the scientist mentioned.

_"I pray that this recording reaches safe hands."_

"That voice!" Yukari gasped. The group was too busy listening to the scientist that they didn't notice Yukari's reaction.

_"My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should have never even been conceived...I'm afraid what I've done will result in an unprecedented disaster... But if I hadn't, the entire world may have paid the price..."_

"The entire world?" Fuuka silently whispered.

_"Please, listen carefully...The Shadows that were amassed here have been dispersed as a result of the explosion. To end this nightmare, you must eliminate all of them! I am to blame for this. I knew the risks, but I was blinded by the promise of success...And so, I didn't raise any objections...It is all my fault..."_ The scientist came into view. His hair was disheveled and lab coat was soaked with sweat.

Yukari shot out of her seat upon recognition of the man. "Dad..."

"You mean that was..." Fuuka turned to Junpei who only shrugged in confusion.

The television turned off as the video came to an end.

"Father," Mitsuru said as she turned to Takeharu for answers.

"His name was Eiichiro Takeba," Takeharu replied. "He was the head researcher at the time and a very talented man. But, we are the ones who are responsible. We pushed him to continue the research. The Kirijo Group is to blame for his death."

"I...I can't believe it..."

"So, that means...my dad caused it all?" Yukari asked as she fell into a state of shock. "The Dark Hour, Tartarus. The people who died in that incident. It was all his fault?"

"Y-You okay?" Akihiko asked.

Yukari turned to face Mitsuru. "So, that's why you were hiding this? Because you felt sorry for me? Is that it?"

Mitsuru stood up. "No, Takeba, I..."

"I don't want your pity!" Yukari screamed and then stormed out of the room.

Everybody was quiet for a long moment as they sat through the heavy mood that Yukari had left in the room. They were all for the most part, struggling to digest what they learned.

Fuuka looked at each of the members. "Um...shouldn't someone go after her?"

It didn't look like anyone was going to volunteer when Junpei got off his seat. "Guess, there's no other choice. I'll-"

"Will you go?" Mitsuru asked Makoto.

"Are you sure?"

"I think she'll actually listen to you."

_"Really?"_ Makoto hesitated for a moment and then said, "...Okay then." He left the room and looked for Yukari.

* * *

"Everybody should get some rest now," Takeharu suggested. "It's been a difficult evening for us all."

"I'll head off too." Junpei said.

"Good night, senpais," Fuuka said before leaving the room with Junpei.

The only ones left inside the office were Mitsuru and Akihiko.

"How are you holding up?" Akihiko asked.

"I'm fine." Mitsuru got up and was about to leave when Akihiko grabbed her hand.

"I know that you have a hard time trusting others and you keep all of your pain and frustrations inside, but...this is _me_ you're talking to, remember?"

Mitsuru stared at Akihiko, surprised at his sudden directness. She gave him a melancholic smile. "You're right."

They soon found themselves on a flat cushion, sitting with their backs against each other. Mitsuru was leaning against Akihiko at a slight angle.

"...I really didn't know Takeba's father was involved in any of this." Mitsuru lowered her eyes.

"I believe you."

"I didn't force Yamagishi to join. If I had my way, I wouldn't force anyone to share in the burden of the Kirijo Family. But the fact is I need everyone's help."

"Yeah." Akihiko nodded. "Don't worry about it. Nobody is being forced to fight. They all joined for a reason...I as well."

"It seems like you've returned to normal. In these past few days, you looked unfocused and unmotivated."

"Was it that obvious? Well, Takeba's accusation had made me thought about why I was fighting in the first place. Why I wanted to get stronger. I had a reason when I first joined, but shamefully, I had forgotten it until today."

"Oh? Mind sharing that reason?" Mitsuru turned her head to the side so she could see Akihiko in the corner of her eye.

"Sorry, but it's a secret."

"I thought this session was all about trusting in each other?"

"True, but we men need to have our own secrets. Just as you have things you can't tell me, right?"

Mitsuru smiled at his comment. "Okay, I won't pry anymore." They were silent for a while until Mitsuru asked, "Do you think Takeba is going to be okay?"

"Well, since we sent Yuki...who knows. I'm not sure how that quiet guy can talk any sense to her, but he may surprise us."

"Yes, all we could do is leave it to him." Mitsuru got up. "I'm heading back now. Thank you for the talk."

"Mitsuru, remember to relax every now and then. No need to keep the serious front all the time."

She smiled and said, "I'll try."

* * *

**10:50 P.M. - Yakushima Beach**

When Makoto finally caught up to Yukari, he found her standing on the beach, only a few feet away from the shore line. The night was cool and deathly quiet except for the loud roaring waves erupting from the sea. He slowly approached her while his sandals made small crunching noises on the sand. All the while he studied her small fragile back which reflected many negative mixed emotions that he couldn't quite understand. When he was within five feet, he stopped and wondered how he should proceed.

As if she somehow recognized his presence and his dilemma, she began speaking without even turning around. Her voice strained and hoarse.

"I believed in him for so long and yet...I told you at the hospital, right? How my dad died when I was little?"

"Yeah," he softly replied.

Her voice suddenly grew louder. "You understand now, right? He died in that incident. Nobody knew the truth, so there were all sorts of rumors...Because he was in charge of the research team, everybody blamed him. They were really mean to me and my mom. And it got so bad that we had to move a few times."

Makoto was about to say something, but he decided that he should just let her get things off her chest without any interruptions.

She continued. "But all this time, I kept telling myself it wasn't his fault. I loved him a lot and I believed he'd never do anything wrong. Then, I received a letter back in the spring. It was from him written ten years ago." She let out a forced laugh. "It cracked me up because even though it said, _to my family_ , it was pretty much all about me. That only made me believe in him more." She sighed before continuing again. "When I found out I had a special power, I thought it was fate telling me to find the truth." Her body trembled. "So even though I was scared at what I would find, I decided to cooperate with the Kirijo Group. I was fine with it if that meant finding out what really happened. THAT'S my reason for fighting."

She quickly turned around and faced Makoto, her eyes watery and moist. "But it turns out, all of that was for nothing!"

" _Was it really?"_ He shook his head. "No, that's not true."

"Of course it is! In the end, my father is still that horrible person that everyone made him out to be." She maniacally laughed. "And you know what? I kept thinking about why it had to be my father and not senpai's. Hahahahah. I'm a horrible person aren't I? Why don't you laugh too? I know you want to." She was smiling while tears streamed down her face.

"Why should I?"

She stopped smiling as her face contorted into anger. Pointing an accusing finger at him, she shouted, "Don't even think of trying to trick me with your _Nice Guy_ attitude. I know the truth. You don't even give a damn about anything at all don't you? Nothing ever fazes you. You weren't even concerned about _that_ incident back in the hotel room. So why are you even here? You should just leave-"

Makoto quickly stepped forward and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"W-What are you doing? L-Let go of me!" She struggled futilely within Makoto's surprising powerful arms. Her face began to blush bright red as her body heated up despite the falling cold temperature on the island. Flustered, she twisted and turned for another minute before her strength had burnt out, leaving her tired and docile.

"Have you calmed down?" Makoto asked in a soft voice, but had noticeable hints of anger in his words.

With her head buried in his chest, she made a muffled one-word confirmation. "Umn."

He looked straight ahead at the dark sea. Like humans, the sea has many hidden secrets that were buried deep underneath.

"Your right about me not caring in general. After the incident ten years ago, I was but an empty shell. I couldn't fit in with society and with my parents and memory gone, nothing had mattered to me. Then I became involved with swordsmanship, kendo, and met a few good people. Thanks to them and my grandfather, life had gotten better and I've begun to care a little bit even though I still felt distant from some people. That continued until the kendo incident and the death of my grandfather."

He felt movement near his chest as if she was trying to nod her head. "After that...well you know. I've lost much of what I had gained and I then again closed myself off from the world. It was the same when I first joined S.E.E.S. I didn't particularly care about S.E.E.S.' goals. Unexpectedly though, after spending time with the team members, I've slowly begun caring a little about people again. Specifically, those from the dorm. So even though you said everything had been pointless, I at least gained something and I'm...thankful that you were a part of it...And for the record, I _was_ bothered by you avoiding me after _that_ incident. I just...hid it well. So...would you still rather turn back time and avoid being involved with everyone?"

They shared a long quiet moment while they thought about all of the events that lead up the present. He suddenly felt another presence nearby.

" _No, there's possibly one more."_

He was about to look for the interlopers when he sensed movements within his arms. He realized that he was still holding onto Yukari so he quickly let go and stepped back. "Sorry about that. I kind of forgot what I was doing."

She slightly lowered her head causing her bangs to cover her eyes. A tint of red still remained on her face as a faint smile began to form. She lightly shook her head. "No, it's fine. You were just trying to calm me down, right? I knew I was losing it. My head was a mess and I was afraid of what was going to happen and I even lashed out at you. So I should be apologizing instead." She bowed her head. "Sorry."

He shrugged. "I'm used to it."

Yukari raised her head and burst out laughing. One that was that completely natural compared to the painful forced one she made a few minutes ago. She stretched her arms and then said, "You know, I think that might have been the longest you've ever talked in a short period of time."

"Really?"

"Yup," she replied with a large grin. "I'm alright now by the way. I'm used to dealing with stressful situations. This one was just more stressful than usual. Anyway, thanks for listening. Lemme guess, senpai asked you to bring me back, right?"

"She did."

Yukari chuckled. "I knew it. But still...thanks. I think I'll just continue fighting for the sake of ending the Dark Hour. I still have a purpose."

"You realize that Kirijo-senpai didn't know about your father, right?"

"I knew deep down, but I was too angry to think clearly. The truth is, I'm still bothered by her connection to the family that lead to so much suffering. But, I think I'll eventually get over it."

Makoto suddenly saw a massive wave on a one way course toward Yukari who remained oblivious of it. "Watch out!" He ran forward and tried to push her out of the way. But he was too late and they were both engulfed by the wave. When the water cleared, he somehow found himself entangled with her. An onlooker walking by would likely believe that they were embracing each other.

"Why does this keep happening?" She complained with a smile, not really sounding angry nor annoyed.

The physical contact caused their hearts to begin beating quicker and quicker. Despite being soaked by the cold evening water, all they could feel were the heat radiating from their bodies. Memories of the hotel room resurfaced from their minds.

"Back at the hotel...I'm sorry for slapping you," she apologized. "It just happened by reflex."

"Yeah."

She looked up into Makoto's eyes. "And it's not like I hated it you know," she murmured. "The kiss..."

"Takeba-san..."

"You can just call me by my first name."

"Then...Yukari-san."

"That's better, right Makoto-kun?" She said with a smile. "You know...I think I actually..."

As they gazed into each other's eyes, they unconsciously drew closer and closer. Unlike last time, there was nothing controlling their emotions, only their own free wills.

"Hey!" A voice called from nearby.

They quickly separated and tried to look like nothing had happened. Luckily for Makoto, he was great at that.

Junpei stepped out of the shadows and ran up to the two. "Whoa, what happened to you guys?" He looked at their soaked clothes and the flustered Yukari.

"A large wave crashed into us," Makoto replied while he squeezed some of the water out from his shirt.

"Y-Yeah, we were just talking and then that happened." Yukari awkwardly laughed.

"Really? Nothing _else_ happened?" Junpei looked at them with accusing eyes.

"No," they both answered in unison.

Junpei's eyes quickly returned to normal. "Well we should hurry back before the Dark Hour comes. Who knows what's going to appear around here."

"...I've been thinking lately," Yukari began. "Once you awaken to the power of Persona, you remember everything that happens during the Dark Hour. It's like trading away your innocence. In exchange for power, you can no longer look away from the things you don't want to see. And as to your earlier question Makoto-kun, I think that being a member of S.E.E.S. was kind of...fun. I'd probably join the team again even if I could turn back time."

"What brought that on?" Junpei asked, perplexed at Yukari's drastic change in emotions from only a short time ago.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just get back." Yukari walked on ahead with Junpei and Makoto trailing behind.

Makoto still felt as if someone was watching him. Only one presence this time.

_"What had happened to the other one?"_

He glanced at Junpei who was walking by his side.

"What?" Junpei quizzically asked.

"...Nothing," Makoto replied while slightly shaking his head.

* * *

**Dark Hour: - Makoto's Room at the Kirijo Mansion**

When the trio returned, a few words were exchange before they all returned to their rooms. Now, Makoto stood at the balcony overlooking the sea and he waited until the night transitioned into the Dark Hour. The sky and sea turned into the familiar murky green. The ominous glowing moon continued to watch the people who were unaffected by the Dark Hour. It didn't matter where he went, the Dark Hour's hand will continue to extend and reach him.

On this particular night, his home in Sapporo was at the tip of his mind. It might be because he had mentioned it an hour ago.

_"Maybe I'm feeling homesick,"_ he thought with a smile and wondered how his friends were doing. Up until now, he had avoided any contact with them because he was trying to run away from them. Things have changed however as he had gotten back to kendo and swordsmanship even though he still wasn't as serious as people had hoped him to be.

_"I guess I'll call them soon."_

Because of the glowing moon in front of his eyes, he suddenly thought about the Dark Hour in Sapporo. It should be occurring over there as well. He recalled the first time he witnessed the Dark Hour. It was shortly after he moved to Sapporo. He wasn't scared then. It was merely "different." He also saw some sort of creature, a gray rodent with sharp fangs, long pointy ears, and mad red eyes. He was sure now that it was a Shadow. Surprisingly, it didn't attack him and only scurried away. Now that he thought about it, the other Shadows he met later on had also tried to avoid him.

_"Why was that? Was that also the reason why I didn't see as many Shadows as I should have, knowing what I know now?"_

He was sure that there were a few people over there suffering from some kind of condition that was noticeably similar to Apathy Syndrome.

"I'm sure it's nothing," he muttered after a moment. His gazed fell down to the beach and suddenly felt restless. He then shifted his attention to his katana, resting in the corner.

"It's a good night for some light workout." He grabbed his blade and hurried down to the beach.

While he listened to the soothing waves, he drew Yoshitsune and gripped it firmly with both hands. He immediately felt an indescribable energy emanating from the blade. Like the waves crashing on the shore, it was initially weak and peaceful, but it steadily grew more powerful and stronger until his hands trembled under the intense wild energy. Yoshitsune glowed so brightly that it could have been seen from miles away. If he didn't do anything about the increasing buildup of energy then it threatened to explode and destroy a good portion of the island.

He first closed his eyes and focused his own energy to counteract the sword's energy. It took a while, but he eventually calmed and stabilized the intense energy. The bright glow had mostly faded away leaving a barely visible trace of energy.

"So this is Divine energy," he said before he wiped away the sweat that accumulated on his forehead. "Gotta be careful if I don't want to kill myself." He ran a hand down the smooth polished blade. "Guess the hard part's over. Now it's time to start the light workout." He switched into his stance, readied his blade and took a deep breathe. "Hah!" He swung his blade with enough force to scatter the leaves into the wind. He continued swinging until he had done it 1,000 times.

The next part of his workout was to spar with an imaginary opponent. The person he usually picked as his opponent was an exceptionally skilled longtime friend. After 30 minutes of exchanging blows, he was just about ready to call it quits for the night. Sheathing his blade, he turned toward the sea. With one hand on the grip and the other on the scabbard, he drew on the divine energy and combined it with his own.

"Hyah!" He unsheathed his blade and unleashed a thin crescent shaped beam of light. In a blink of an eye, the attack cleanly cut through the ocean like a hot knife through butter. The surrounding waters rose high into the sky, creating a majestic scene before it fell down with a thunderous crash.

"Muteki na Tenken-ryu, Mikazuki (Crescent Moon)." To his dismay, the attack left him more exhausted than he wanted causing him to momentarily stop and catch his breath.

* * *

**?**

She was dreaming again of that distant memory. After getting accustomed to being alone for a few hours after school, an unwelcome change came and disrupted her life. One day, her father suddenly told her that he was starting a very important project back at the lab so he would be coming home later than usual. Coincidentally or simply misfortunate, her mother also announced her intention to return late because of a sudden wave of work.

At first, she didn't think much would change with her family, but she was wrong. Her mother didn't come home till 8:00 so she no longer had any time to cook. Instead, her mother usually brought home whatever dinner she could pick up on the way home. Her father would return very late also at around 11:00 or sometimes even midnight. By that time, she was already in bed so throughout this whole change, she didn't spend much time with her parents. Fortunately for her, the weekends remained relatively the same.

The weekdays on the other hand were quite painful to her young self. When she returned home after school, she would complete her homework and then mindlessly watch whatever was on television. It seemed the duration she had to wait for her parents became longer and longer as the days passed by. Her energy and motivation to complete her homework gradually deteriorated until she felt suffocated by her loneliness. Eventually, she decided that she had to get out of her home and kill time elsewhere. She was scared of straying too far from home so she settled with the nearby park which was only a few blocks down from her apartment building.

The park sadly was not very popular and had very few visitors. During the first few weeks, the only people she saw were a group of 4th grade boys from another elementary school playing basketball. For the most part, they didn't bother her while she sat at the swing set by herself gazing up at the sky. That only lasted for a while before things took a turn for the worst.

On one particular day, the boys were apparently in a foul mood as they entered the park complaining and kicking rocks, dirt and trash cans around. When they saw her, their frowns turned into sadistic grins and quickly approached her.

She knew that she shouldn't stay there any longer, but she felt as if her feet were glued to the ground preventing her from running away.

"If it isn't the little girl who's always at the park by herself," the boy with the red shirt said.

"Maybe she doesn't have any friends," another boy snickered.

She tried to say something in response, but no sound left her mouth.

"What, cat got your tongue?" The boy with the red shirt laughed and the other three soon did so as well. "You know what? Let's tie her to the swings and see if anyone will bother to come looking for her."

"Are you sure about that?" The boy wearing a digital watch asked, looking a little fearful.

"Yeah, I need to do something that will help me get my mind off of the things that happened today. So are you with me?" The boy with the red shirt glared at his friend.

"O-Okay, we're with you." The boy with the digital watch glanced at his other two friends. "Right guys?" The other two nodded.

"Good. First we need to find some rope and tie her up. Come here." The boy with the red shirt forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"Noooo!" She screamed and twisted her body left and right in an attempt to escape. It was futile as the boy kept a firm iron grip on her arm that was beginning to hurt. She suddenly heard a loud impact before the boy fell down and released her arm.

Standing behind the boy with the red shirt was a shorter boy wearing a blue baseball cap and in his hand was a silver baseball bat. He was about her age.

"Y-You, what are you doing here?" The fallen boy angrily pointed a finger at the new arrival.

"Isn't it obvious, I saw you guys picking on that girl so I came to help."

"Don't be so arrogant. Look, you're surrounded."

The boy with the bat calmly looked around him and saw that the other 4th graders were circling around him.

"Let's teach this brat not to mess with his senpais!" The boy with the red shirt got on his feet and began attacking the boy with the bat.

From a few feet away, she watched in awe while the boy with the bat took on four bigger boys head on using his quick agile movements. The brawl lasted for a few minutes and it was a very close fight with the younger boy barely coming out on top.

"Don't think this'll be the end," the boy with the red shirt threatened before limping out of the park along with his friends.

Once the boys were out of sight, the boy with the baseball bat collapsed onto his knees.

"Ah, thought I was a goner back there." He sighed with relief. His body was bruised and he suffered a few cuts here and there. His clothes were covered with dirt and grass.

"Um, are you okay?" She asked after walking over to the boy.

He looked up at her. "Hmm? Oh yeah, it's no big deal. I'll recover. By what about you?"

"I'm fine. My arm hurts just a little." She gestured toward her left arm which was beginning to turn red. "But you should worry about yourself before worrying about me. You could have died!" She screamed.

"It's a man's duty to protect girls from danger." The boy pointed a proud finger at himself.

Rather than argue with him, she took out a handkerchief and wiped away the stream of blood trickling down the side of his head. He flinched and grimaced when she touched his face. She then pulled him toward the water fountain to wash up the dirt and other blood that had accumulated on his body. After she was done, they sat down on a nearby bench.

"Did you know them?" She asked.

"Yeah. 4th graders from my school."

"They seemed angry. Even before you arrived."

"I could guess why."

She stared at him, waiting for him to explain.

"For a while now, those guys were acting high and mighty especially when it came to baseball. They were always talking big like they were the best in the school or something. Then today, we had a class baseball match with those guys. Short story, we beat them. We beat them good." He glanced at her arm and frowned. "But to think they would take out their anger on innocent people. Bunch of scumbags." He shook his head before spitting on the ground.

"Uh, thanks for saving me," the girl said with a slight flush in her cheeks.

"No thanks necessary. Like I said, it's a man's duty to protect girls from danger. But anyway, you should probably stop coming to this park for a while. Those guys might come back even angrier than today."

Instead of agreeing with him, the girl looked down at the ground with melancholy eyes.

"Is that a problem?" The boy asked.

"Well...not really..." She murmured.

He looked at the girl and said, "Why don't you tell me about it, your problem."

The girl looked up in surprised and saw that the boy was now staring intently at her. His serious gaze made him suddenly appeared much older and more mature. There was something about him that compelled her to talk to him. "...The truth is..."

For the next few minutes, the girl told the boy about her situation. About how her parents worked late. About how all of her friends went home as soon as school was finished and about how she would kill time at the park rather than stay at home. All the while, the boy listened quietly without a word.

When she was finished, the boy said, "So you're lonely."

His blunt words made her blush in embarrassment, but there was nothing in his tone to suggest that he was laughing at her or insulting her.

He nodded with understanding. "I see. You have it tough, don't you? My parents usually come home around 5 so I don't have it as bad as you do." He turned his head and watched the other children in the park. "What about your friends? Can't you stay at one of their homes and then get picked up by your mother? I know some people who do that."

"I don't want to be a bother to their parents," she quietly replied.

The boy scratched his head and frowned. "I guess being kind is a good thing." He crossed his arms, closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows while he moved his head back and forth. After about a minute, his eyes shot wide opened as if he had an epiphany. "I know! How about I keep you company?"

"What?"

"I usually stay at school playing baseball with my friends, but we could probably play here instead. It's close by and I could keep an eye on you while I'm here. I guess my school would work too, but it's farther than here for you." He looked around the park and frowned. "There isn't a baseball field here...I guess we'll play basketball instead."

"Wait, you don't need to do that for me," the girl shouted after she jumped out of her seat. "I don't want to-"

"-Be a bother, I know. Whether I play at school or here makes little difference to me."

"But you can't play baseball here."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I like basketball too and I think it's about time I move on from baseball for a while before I get completely bored of it."

"What about your friends? Won't they be angry about the change?"

He brushed her worries away with a wave of his hand. "Nah, they'll be okay with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Just trust me. As long as they get to play something, they'll be happy. Besides, the park's also isn't very far from our school. Now that I think about it, our schools must be pretty close by. You go to _A Elementary_ right? I go to _M Elementary_."

"Yes."

"It's weird how there are so many elementary schools in our area. The government should just merge the schools together."

The girl giggled at the sight of a elementary student talking about the government in a serious manner.

"You finally smiled. I'll take that as an acceptance to my plan."

She opened her mouth to protest again, but no words came out.

The boy grinned. "While we're on the topic, are you fine with me only staying till 6?"

"O-Of course! I only have to wait for two more hours afterwards which I'm already used to."

"That's good." He nodded and then stood up. "It's about time I head back today so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh, sure. Bye-bye." She timidly waved her hand.

The boy ran a few steps before turning around. "By the way, I'm " ." It's nice meeting you."

"Yeah, me too! I'm..." The boy vanished before she could tell him her name. "Oh well, there's always tomorrow." She walked home right after with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Tuesday July 21, 2009** **1:45 P.M. - Forest near the Kirijo Mansion**

The second day at Yakushima had begun. Half of the group had slept in while Makoto, Akihiko and Mitsuru had woken up early. Makoto and Akihiko had participated in an early morning run around the island's border. Mitsuru on the other hand was looking over documents and papers relating to the Kirijo Group. Her father had once again left for another meeting.

Around noon, the girls gathered at the patio for lunch. They couldn't wake up Junpei so they ate without him. When they were finished, Fuuka proposed to walk around in the forest that covered much of the island. "A needed change in scenery" is what Fuuka thought would quell the heavy tension between Mitsuru and Yukari. After plans were set, Fuuka scribbled a quick note and left it on Junpei's door.

They were now walking down a dirt beaten path and admired the green natural beauty around them. Or at least that was the plan. Fuuka was walking between a rock and a hard place.

Mitsuru and Yukari were quiet for most of the morning and showed very little enthusiasm to engage in conversation. Apparently the prior evening's event was still on their minds.

Fuuka took a deep breath. "Ah, the air is so fresh. I never though a walk in the woods could be so enjoyable. You can't do this in Iwatodai." She glanced at the two girls who didn't look like they were even listening to her. She then sighed. "Oh, so listen to this. Junpei-kun was acting like such a pervert yesterday and I didn't know how to react. It's probably a good thing that we came out here by ourselves..." She was feeling the futility in her efforts.

Yukari turned to Fuuka . "Huh?...Oh, yeah." She tried to appear attentive.

They suddenly heard classical music being played from Mitsuru's pocket so she took out her cell phone. "Mitsuru speaking. Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker." She pressed a button and they all could hear Ikutsuki's voice.

_"So there is a slight problem that I need your help with. I'm at the lab here on the island and a machine that was considered inoperable suddenly left the facility on its own."_

"A machine?" Yukari pondered.

"What kind of machine is it?" Fuuka asked. "I need detailed information to locate anything other than Shadows."

_"It's a combat vehicle, an anti-Shadow weapon, to be exact,"_ Ikutsuki replied.

Yukari looked up at the sky. "A combat vehicle? You mean like a tank?"

"We're not currently with the others so it might take some time for us all to assemble," Mitsuru said.

_"I see,"_ Ikutsuki acknowledged. _"Well, regardless, I want you to handle this as soon as possible. I'm on my way there now."_

"If the target cannot be captured, do we have permission to destroy it?" Mitsuru asked.

Ikutsuki laughed. _"I highly doubt you'll be able to destroy it."_

"What!?" Fuuka exclaimed. "Then how are we supposed to stop it?"

_"Just do your best. I'll call you again later."_ Ikutsuki hung up.

Yukari took out her cell phone and called Makoto. After getting a busy signal, she called Junpei and then Akihiko. "Great, no one's answering."

"Don't worry about it," Mitsuru assured her. "Let's go back and get some equipment. Then we can have Yamagishi scan the area. Although, this island is quite large."

Yukari stomped her foot. "Geez! Where could they be?"

* * *

**1:00 P.M. - Kirijo Mansion**

Junpei finally woke up when Makoto and Akihiko returned from their exercise.

"Where are the others?" Akihiko asked.

"Don't know, but this may tell us." Junpei took down the letter taped on his door. "Let's see..."

Akihiko craned his neck around and looked at the writing. "Looks like Yamagishi's handwriting."

"Apparently they're going to see the Jyomon Cedar Tree." Junpei angrily crumbled the note. "Aw man! We're at an island resort in the middle of summer! Why don't they go to the beach! That's just not right!"

"Just relax, it's not like it's the end of the world, right?" Akihiko asked Makoto who nodded.

"You guys just don't understand. I'm seriously beginning to think you guys aren't normal in a normal healthy male sense." Junpei shook his head and looked out a nearby window. "Well, it doesn't matter. We're on our own now, just the guys! If you're outta ammo, you pick it up on the battlefield. That's one of the most basic military tactic. We'll call this Operation...Babe Hunt." He turned around, grinning at the other two.

"Babe Hunt?" Akihiko quizzically asked and furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean like pick up girls?"

"Yeah! What do you think, Sanada-senpai? With you on the squad, we're guaranteed to succeed!"

"I don't know about this," Akihiko mumbled before turning to Makoto. "What do you think?"

Makoto breathed out an exhaustive sigh. "Sounds like a hassle."

"You're right, it does sound like a hassle." Akihiko nodded in agreement.

"Then, what're we gonna do the rest of the day?" Junpei shouted. "Come on, guys! It'll be fun! Senpai, you're graduating this year so don't you want to at least have some fun before worrying about entrance exams?"

"That does seem like a good idea," Akihiko agreed.

Junpei pointed a finger at Makoto. "And you, we're in our second year of high school so don't you want to make some good memories?"

"Eh, I don't really-"

Junpei pulled Makoto closer and whispered. "Come on, just do it for me."

Makoto paused for a few seconds before he sighed. "Fine."

"Whoohoo," Junpei cheered. "This is what I was waiting for. Let's go."

"Hold up," Akihiko raised a palm.

"W-What now?"

"We should get lunch first."

Junpei's stomach rumbled and croaked. "Yeah, good idea."

* * *

**1:30 P.M. - Yakushima Beach**

After eating a quick lunch, the boys headed down to the section of the beach where it was opened to the public. They were in their swimsuits while they examined the many people that gathered around the area. It didn't appear to be many families here though. Instead, the majority of the beachgoers were with friends or by themselves. Mostly in their twenties and thirties.

"I feel like I've died and gone to heaven," Junpei commented while he ogled the girls in fashionable colorful swimsuits. "So many in bikinis...and is she wearing a g-string? That may be too much even for me." He turned to the others. "Okay, let's begin the operation."

"Before we begin, I'm appointing Yuki as our leader, as usual," Akihiko declared.

"What? Why?"

"You said yourself this is an operation."

"Aw man, that's bullshit!"

Makoto turned to Akihiko and narrowed his eyes. "That _is_ bullshit. That doesn't even make any sense."

"If I'm going to do this then I want to do it well," Akihiko explained. "I think I can do just that with Yuki leading."

"You can't be serious."

Junpei threw his hands into the air. "Okay fine. If this means we could do this then Makoto is leading. No more complaints so let's go!"

Makoto was left speechless, but he still grudgingly followed after Junpei and Akihiko.

They walked for a few feet until Junpei came to a sudden halt.

"I spy with my little eyes, two beautiful angels."

Makoto glanced in the direction of Junpei's gaze and saw two women in their twenties, sunbathing on a blue sheet. They both wore tight fitted bikinis.

The three youths huddled closely together as Junpei fired off some instructions. "This is my area of expertise so listen up. First off, think of something to talk about, something they might be interested in. Give them an easy question to get the ball rolling. That's the golden rule. Something like, _Where're you from?_ or _Having fun?_ Pretty soon, you'll be tossing questions and answers back and forth like you're playing catch. You guys got that?"

"No," Makoto replied in a monotone voice.

"Too bad. We have no time to lose. You'll pick up as we go along so here we go."

They headed toward the girls.

"Hey ladies!" Junpei greeted when he was within talking distance.

"Where are you from?" Makoto continued.

" _'S city_ , you know where that is?" The redhead asked with a smile.

"No clue."

After an awkward pause, Junpei jumped in. "S-So are you both in college?"

"That's right." The brunette replied before narrowing her eyes. "Are you guys still in high school?"

"Yup," Makoto replied with no hesitation.

"I can't believe how quickly you admitted that," the brunette said with a laugh. "Sorry, but we both aren't interested in younger guys."

"So run along now," the redhead playfully waved them away.

"Damn, that was horrible!" Junpei exclaimed once the group was a few feet away. "You guys got to try harder. Especially you, senpai. You should've stepped in."

"I thought you could've handled it on your own, but I guess I was wrong."

"Then how about you show us how's it done?" Junpei challenged.

"Why should I?"

"You're our senpai so you should lead us kouhais!"

"Tch, I guess I have no choice," Akihiko said with a click of his tongue. "Okay. Follow me."

The group walked down the beach until they saw two young women sitting on lawn chairs and engaging in deep conversation. They wore shorts and bikini tops over their slim figures.

"Stop here," Akihiko ordered and began staring intently at the women.

"What are you doing just standing here?" Junpei asked.

"Just shut up and wait," Akihiko murmured.

After a few seconds had passed, one of the women turn her head and met Akihiko's gaze.

"Now we move," Akihiko calmly said before approaching the women. "Hi. H-How are you fine women doing today?"

Junpei almost choked on his saliva when he heard Akihiko delivered his opener.

"Fine, and you boys?" The pony-tailed woman asked.

"W-We're great! H-How can we not be when the sun is shining and there's no cloud in the sky?"

While Akihiko's words seem great, Makoto felt it was awkward watching Akihiko avert his gaze for most of it.

"You don't look very happy talking to us," the short haired woman said. "In fact, you look like you're straining yourself."

"T-That's not true."

"Is that so? And what about the both of you?" The woman turned her attention to Makoto and Junpei. "You're both strangely silent."

"Oh us?" Junpei said as he stepped forward. "We're just so mesmerized by your beauty that we became speechless. Isn't that right, Makoto?" He lightly elbowed Makoto in his side.

"...Yeah," Makoto replied in a monotone voice before mentally rolling his eyes.

Junpei elbowed Makoto in his side once more. This time with more force because of his lack of enthusiasm.

The pony-tailed woman giggled and said, "You three seem like very kind people so I'll quickly put you out of your miseries. We both have boyfriends and they should be heading here very soon. Oh, did I also mention that they are both very jealous people?"

"I think that's our cue to leave now, right senpai?" Junpei suggested as he placed a hand on Akihiko's shoulder.

"Y-You're right." Akihiko cleared his throat and said to the women, "Well, have a good day."

"Well that was just fantastic," Junpei said sarcastically. "I thought you could do better."

Akihiko didn't respond to Junpei and instead wallowed in his own disappointment.

Junpei loudly exhaled before continuing. "Listen, we should stop beating around the bush and go for a more direct approach. Playing these mind games is getting us nowhere."

"Agreed," Akihiko replied with fire in his eyes.

"Why the sudden determination?"

"Didn't you know? I hate to lose no matter what I'm doing."

Junpei nodded his head approvingly. "That's good. Now that senpai is rearing to go, what about you, Makoto?"

Makoto gave him an indifferent shrug.

"Come on, you're killing me here! We might have to cut you loose if you're just going to be deadweight. Now that has been gotten out of the way, let's go."

The three continued the operation as they wandered across the beach searching far and wide for the perfect prey. It was proving to be a daunting task as beads of sweat dropped down their faces. Except Makoto who remained cool as a cucumber because he didn't expend any energy on the search.

"Target sighted," Junpei suddenly said.

Makoto followed his sight and saw a girl about their age standing alone and drinking a can of lemon juice. Before, Junpei could say anything, the girl took the initiative.

"I've been watching you three as you made your way across the beach. Just what are you guys doing?" The girl asked with interest.

"We're trying to pick up chicks," Makoto replied.

Junpei and Akihiko's mouths fell opened as they watched the humor in the girl's eyes disappear.

The girl then frowned and immediately walk away.

"I can't believe you did that," Akihiko muttered.

"Why did you tell her that!" Junpei exclaimed.

"You said be direct," Makoto calmly replied. "I did just that."

Junpei angrily slapped his forehead. "I'm beginning to think you're doing this on purpose."

"Trust me, I'm not."

"Okay, you don't get to say anything from now on. Just leave it to me and senpai."

"Fufufufu."

The three turned their attention to a nearby woman who was watching them with amusement.

"You aren't going to pick up any girls with the way you guys are acting." She began to draw near them in a suggestive manner. "Now...if you want to experience true pleasure...then come with me. I'll show you things that you could only dream of."

As Akihiko and Junpei succumbed to the mysterious woman's sweet words, Makoto focused on the woman herself. She was pretty tall, approximately 6 feet. Her arms and legs were quite muscular and thicker than the other women on the beach. _"There's just something off about the woman that I couldn't place my finger on."_

That was until he caught a glimpse of a small shadow above the woman's mouth. He involuntarily shuddered when he realize what was bothering him.

"I think this _pleasure_ will be too much for me, so I'll just step aside," Makoto announced before walking away.

"What's up with him?" Junpei asked.

"Don't know," Akihiko replied. "But if he doesn't want to come with us, then it's his loss."

"Now that's decided, let's go to _paradise_ , together," the woman said.

"Yes...Wait, is that a...beard?" Akihiko squinted his eyes before they grew wide in shock.

"Shit, I must've missed some hairs!" The woman exclaimed as she covered her mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" Junpei screamed as he staggered backwards. "She's a DUDE!"

"AAAAaaaaahh!" Akihiko shouted. "I'm outta here!"

"Wait up, senpai!"

The two caught up with Makoto who was sitting on a bench. Despite his usual stoic demeanor, the side of Makoto's mouth rose into a half-grin.

"Did you know about... _that_?" Junpei accused Makoto.

"What are you talking about?"

"The mustache and the fact that she's a he!"

Makoto shook his head. "Not at all."

"I can't tell if you're lying or you're telling the truth," Akihiko commented before scratching his head. "Uggh, let's just call it quits. This is turning to be a very bad day."

"Fine," Junpei said with great exasperation. "Maybe the girls are back from their walk."

As Junpei and Akihiko got up, Makoto remained seated as he watched a blond girl in a blue sundress standing at the end of the pier. There was something off about the girl. He didn't get the same feeling as the one he felt from the crossdresser though. The aura emitting from the girl felt very faint as if she was barely alive.

_"Could she be masking her own presence?"_ Makoto thought. If true, then she was not a normal human. Possibly a martial artist, but he couldn't tell from this distance.

"What's the matter, you see something?" Akihiko asked. He and Junpei squinted their eyes and saw the girl as the sea breeze gently ruffled her dress. She had her back to them so they couldn't make out any important details.

"Whoa, she looks cute," Junpei said.

"I agree," Akihiko said, falling into a daze.

"This is fate giving us a final chance to make up for our failures. But this time, we should try one-by-one instead of all together. We'll have a better shot that way."

"Sounds like a good plan," Akihiko agreed. "Are you in, Yuki?"

"Yeah." Makoto wanted to see for himself just what kind of person was the girl.

"Alright, then let's decide the order," Junpei said as he raised a fist. "We'll go clockwise starting from the winner. Rock, paper...scissors!" Junpei played scissors while Makoto and Akihiko both played paper. "Yeah, I win! Okay, I'll go first. Sanada-senpai will go second and Makoto will go last. So wish me luck guys!"

Junpei smoothly strolled down the pier to the girl while Akihiko and Makoto moved closer to get within earshot. "H-Hey, h-how's it going? I noticed you've been uh, staring at the ocean." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "So, um...do you come here often? My name's Ju-Ju-Junpei." Just when he thought that the girl hadn't heard him, she turned around.

"Ju-Ju-Junpei?" The girl asked with no emotion.

Junpei raised both of his palms. "Don't worry, I-I just want to talk. I mean, it's more fun than standing here all by yourself, isn't it?"

The girl looked Junpei up and down and said in her emotionless voice, "I am looking for a human."

"Oh yeah?" Junpei's face beamed as bright as the sun. "Then you're in luck."

"You are not the one." After delivering her devastating blunt statement, the girl resumed gazing at the bright shiny blue sea.

"Wow, he got shot down faster than I expected," Akihiko whispered.

Junpei returned to the others with his head held low and was on the verge of tears. "Sh-She's a tough one, senpai."

Akihiko grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Heh, don't worry about me." He confidently walked down the pier with his back straight and head held high. It seemed like nothing would stop him. He cleared his throat and then greeted, "Well, hello there. Say, do you like the ocean?"

"Is your question directed at me?" The girl asked after half turning her body toward Akihiko.

He blushed after making eye contact. "Oh, um, yeah, I like the ocean, too...And uh...Oh! I heard that tri-athletes that train at the beach perform better than those who perform indoors. Makes sense, doesn't it?" He suddenly became very animated within a few moments.

"This is a side to Sanada-senpai that I didn't think existed," Junpei commented. "Wish I had a camcorder or something to record this. I'm surprised that's he able to have a conversation with her when I couldn't."

"I'm not so sure about that," Makoto mumbled. While Akihiko and the girl were indeed exchanging words, the girl didn't look interested at all. In fact, her expression remained the same throughout.

When Akihiko eventually stopped preaching his love for training, the girl said, "That type of information is irrelevant to me," and turned away.

Feeling shocked and dejected, Akihiko slowly carried himself back to the others. His expression was vastly similar to the one Junpei had earlier on. Despite that, he managed to force a smile. "Heh, I guess I won. I talked to her longer than you did."

"It doesn't matter how long you talked to her!" Junpei exclaimed before becoming depressed again. "This sucks..."

Akihiko sighed and shook his head. "Shut up, you're making me feel bad."

Makoto felt like taking a picture of this hilarious scene until Junpei suddenly placed both of his hands on Makoto's shoulders. "So that's our status. If you can't pull this off, I'm gonna be traumatized for the rest of my life. T-R-A-U-M-A-T-I-Z-E-D." He squeezed Makoto's shoulders for emphasis.

"We're on the ropes, but it's not over yet," Akihiko added with a thumbs up. "It's all on you now."

Makoto brushed off Junpei's hands and mumbled, "Yeah, sure..." He initially approached the girl with his usual gait until he realized he should be careful. He masked his presence and walked quietly. When he was within arms' length, he didn't make his presence known. Instead, he observed the girl with careful scrutiny. Nothing was out of the ordinary regarding her sundress. It was her arms that caught his attention. They were completely white and strangely shiny. The same could be said about the girl's neck. Quite unnatural. If only the sun wasn't directly in front of him then he could have made out what was strange about her skin.

"So...the tide sure is high..." Makoto said as he looked past the girl to the sea.

The girl quickly turned around and her bright blue eyes grew wide with surprise. "You are..." Her sudden movements startled him and his body moved into a defensive stance by reflex. "Initiating evasive maneuver. Confirmation must be made at a secure location." Instead of attacking him, the girl dashed past Makoto, up the pier, and toward the forest.

"What did you say to make her run away like that?" Junpei asked when Makoto returned. "Doesn't matter. Just go after her!"

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"Go tell her you're sorry! If you don't, we'll all be in trouble! Go on, man. You can catch her if you hurry!"

"Uh..."

"You should go," Akihiko said, his arms crossed and completely serious.

Makoto sighed and then chased after the girl into the forest. He was able to follow her trail based on the faint aura she exuded. After passing through many twists and turns, he came into a large clearing with an enormous tree in the center. He couldn't pinpoint her exact location so he searched the surrounding area until he caught a glimpse of her head in the corner of his eye.

She timidly peeked her head out from behind the tree as if she was a terrified mouse backed into a corner by a ferocious cat.

Wary of the girl himself, Makoto slowly approached her. He stopped in his tracks when the girl spoke out in a tone louder than normal.

"I have been searching for you. My highest priority is to be with you!" Like a quick rabbit, she darted out from behind the tree.

Taken off guard by her quick movements and sensing no danger, Makoto stood his ground as the girl wrapped her surprisingly strong arms around him. That was when Junpei and Akihiko had caught up and witnessed the odd scene.

"WHAT!?" Junpei exclaimed with bulging wide eyes. "I can't believe this! When did they get so close?" He collapsed to his knees while his mouth hanged opened in disbelief.

"What's going on?" Akihiko asked, his expression incredulous. "He barely said anything to her!"

Just when the scene couldn't get anymore awkward, the three girls stumbled into the bizarre spectacle. Yukari was in the lead with a bow in hand. She didn't notice Makoto nor the strange girl's presence as she ran up to Junpei.

"There you guys are! What are you doing here? We've been searching all over for you!"

Junpei and Akihiko were too shocked to answer.

Makoto was aware of the girl's presences so he tried to extricate himself from the blond girl, but the task was proving quite difficult. For one, she was incredibly strong. Her arms were as hard as steel and she was definitely not human. He would have to muster all of his strength if he wanted to escape, but that won't end in a pretty sight.

"Can you let go of me now?" He asked. The girl however didn't appear to have heard him. He futilely struggled for a few more seconds before giving up.

"Um...What're you doing in the middle of the woods and in your swimsuits?" Fuuka asked with curiosity. "And uh..." She noticed the pair standing near the large tree and became speechless.

Yukari continued her angry rampage as she looked for Makoto. "You have no idea what we've-Huh!? Who's this?" She asked after setting her eyes upon everybody's object of interest. Her mouth slightly hanged opened as she too became speechless.

Instead of succumbing to the same bewilderment as the others, Mitsuru ignored the strange girl after realizing that she was not a threat or posed any danger. She calmly addressed Junpei and Akihiko who were beginning to break free from their stupor. "Listen, we've encountered a problem. I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation, but I need you all to go back to the house and prepare for battle."

"That won't be necessary." Ikutsuki suddenly appeared and nonchalantly walked up to the group. He grinned in amusement when he saw Makoto and the girl. "We've found what we're looking for."

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Mitsuru said as she watched Ikutsuki walked toward the strange girl.

"You had me worried. You don't have permission to leave the lab on your own, Aigis. You should probably let go of him now unless you want to suffocate him."

Upon hearing Ikutsuki's voice, the girl seemingly came to life as she let go of Makoto. "I'm sorry."

Ikutsuki smiled and turned back to the others. "The _tank_ we're looking for is...standing right here."

* * *

**7:07 P.M. - Kirijo Mansion**

Ikutsuki didn't bother to explain who was the girl or why she was called a tank. Instead, he told everyone to return to the mansion while he took the girl somewhere else in the meantime. After a slight rest, the group gathered for dinner in the dining hall. It was a quiet meal filled with the same heavy tension that plagued the previous night. Akihiko and Junpei however were mulling over the disastrous event at the beach.

The heavy tension continued after dinner while the group sat in the lounge where they should have been relaxing. Even though she failed to disperse the tension in the morning, Fuuka decided to try once more.

"So...what were you boys doing today? And why were you in the forest with your swimsuits on?"

"We were pick-" Akihiko and Junpei quickly covered Makoto's mouth with their hands before he could say anything else.

"Heh heh...uh we were just exploring the beach, isn't that right, senpai?" Junpei shot Akihiko a look.

"Y-Yeah and then we went to the forest after we were done exploring the beach..."

"So how did you meet with...Aigis, I think that was her name?" Fuuka asked.

"That's right, I forgot about that," Yukari said, now interested in the conversation. "Just how do you know her and why was she holding onto you like that?" She stared straight at Makoto, her eyes completely serious.

"I was trying to pi-" Makoto paused when he heard Junpei coughed. "She just grabbed onto me while we were exploring the forest. I've never met her before." He glanced at Junpei and Akihiko who slowly nodded their heads.

"Really?" A half smile beginning to form on her lips.

"Of course it is," Junpei replied. "Nothing weird happened at all."

"What?"

"I apologize for all the trouble, but everything is under control now," Ikutsuki announced from the doorway before addressing someone behind him. "Come here, Aigis."

The strange girl walked into the room wearing absolutely nothing. Without any clothes, the group could now clearly tell that the girl wasn't human. Instead of soft skin, the girl was covered with smooth white steel with round black joints. Golden yellow lines outlined her body frame. Her head however was very humanlike and didn't resemble a machine at all.

"This is Aigis," Ikutsuki introduced. "As you can see, she's a mechanical maiden."

"I am Aigis," she greeted with a bow. "My mission is to destroy Shadows. I have been assigned to S.E.E.S. effectively immediately."

"No way...It's like she's alive," Yukari admired.

"This is unbelievable," Akihiko muttered.

"She's so cute, but she's a robot..." Junpei quietly sobbed.

"How is she functioning?" Fuuka asked with curiosity clouding her eyes. "What does she look like underneath?"

"Now, now Yamagishi-kun, I'd appreciate it if you don't try to dismantle her," Ikutsuki joked.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry." Fuuka fell back into the cushions, burning red with embarrassment.

"Now that you all have a chance to admire this wonderful piece of technology, I will now explain her origins." He cleared his throat before beginning. "Anti-Shadow weapons were created ten years ago to combat uncontrollable Shadows. Aigis was the last to be made and she's the only one that still remains today."

Mitsuru's eyebrows slightly rose in response to Ikutsuki's explanation. "An Anti-Shadow weapon...Does that mean she is..."

"Yes, I am capable of operating the Persona, Palladion," Aigis replied, prompting words of astonishment to circulate the room.

_"So that's why I could sense some life energy from her,"_ Makoto thought. Normally, a machine does not exude any aura, but whatever allowed Aigis to summon a Persona must be similar to life energy.

"Wow, a kick ass robot girl just like in anime," Junpei said. "Can you shoot laser beams from your eyes?"

"I cannot," Aigis replied.

Ikutsuki rubbed his chin and continued, "She suffered major damage in combat and has remained in the lab ever since. It's still unclear as to why she suddenly reactivated herself this morning. Well, I hope you will all get along."

"An Anti-Shadow weapon with a will of her own," Fuuka said, her curiosity returning. "This is amazing!"

Yukari didn't seem to share Fuuka's excitement as she watched Aigis plopped down next to Makoto on the sofa. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion and said, "Um...By the way...It's not like I think Makoto-kun is lying, but when I saw you earlier, it seems like you knew him..."

"Yes, it is very important for me to be by his side." And with that, Aigis moved closer to Makoto.

"Wha-!"

"Does Aigis know Makoto from before or something?" Junpei asked.

"That I do not know," Aigis replied with uncertainty.

"Like I said, I've never met her before," Makoto added.

"Hmm, perhaps her identification system is malfunctioning," Ikutsuki pondered. "Or maybe she's still half-asleep. Or maybe they met under very unpleasant circumstances that they unconsciously chose not to remember. Fufufu, well, who knows. I'll figure it out later. In the meantime, relax and continue your vacation. I'll leave Aigis to you guys so treat her well."

"It's kinda nice having a powerful robot in our group, especially a cute one!" Junpei said when Ikutsuki left the room.

"How strong are you?" Akihiko asked.

"I can lift several hundred pounds and can run up to 40 mph," Aigis replied.

"And what about your armaments?" Mitsuru asked as she took out her laptop.

"I can fire 7.62x39mm rounds from my fingers and I carry an electric blade within my right arm that can reach an output of several kilowatts."

Junpei whistled approvingly. "I'll feel really safe knowing that you have our backs!"

"I will do my best to protect everybody from harm."

"Our battles are going to get more interesting from here on out," Akihiko said with a grin.

"Yuki, do you think you could form some kind of strategy or formation that includes Aigis?" Mitsuru asked.

"Maybe...I'll think about it."

"Good, I'll send you the compiled data on Aigis' abilities once I receive it from the Chairman."

Junpei suddenly let out a loud yawn. "I'm getting bored listening to strategies and tactics so how about doing something fun, Aigis?"

"Fun?" Aigis said quizzically.

"Yeah, fun!" Junpei leaped out of his seat. "You know, doing things that are entertaining and enjoyable."

"Ah yes, I have the term listed in my database. But what should we do for _fun_?"

"Hmm." Junpei looked around the room until he saw something in another room. "There is pool table here so how about billiards?"

"I've never played before."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you!" Junpei guided Aigis to the other room where they began chatting about the rules.

"I'm really curious about Aigis so I'll join them," Fuuka declared.

Akihiko turned on the television and watched a popular game show while Mitsuru worked on her laptop. She was likely looking up information about Aigis.

As Makoto was about to leave for the bathroom, he caught Yukari staring at him in the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" He asked.

"...No, it's nothing," Yukari replied with the shake of her head.

"Okay then." He walked to the bathroom and on the way, saw Aigis engrossed in conversation with Fuuka and Junpei. Even though he never met her before, he could feel some strange reaction towards her. Just as that moment, a sharp pain ran through the left side of his chest causing him to place a hand over it. The pain was only temporary and it quickly disappeared as if it never occurred at all.

* * *

**?**

She was dreaming again of that distant memory filled with happiness and sorrow. After the day she was attacked by the bullies, she waited at the park for the boy with the baseball cap. True to his words, he brought his friends along to the park to play basketball on the day after. His friends didn't seemed to mind playing at the park. She talked with a few of them, but she mostly watched them play from a distant. From time to time, she would cheer them on, making her feel as if she was part of the excitement.

The friends usually went their separate ways around 5pm and then the girl and the boy would remain and talk. She didn't remember what they talked about, but she could still recall the laughter, the fun and the happiness. It was as if her loneliness was a distant dream. However, like many good things in her life, they came to an end.

A few weeks later, the boy told her that he won't be at the park for a day because he had to help out on a school committee. The news came as a surprise to her, but she didn't betray any disappointment on her part. She just smiled and said, "That's okay. I can't expect you to hang out with me everyday."

"Don't worry about those bullies because my friends will still be here playing their game."

"I see."

"We'll hang out again in two days."

"Good. I'll see you then."

On the day after, the basketball game came to an early end around 4pm. The girl went home feeling much worse than she had expected. If it was any other day, she would have little difficulty waiting for her parents to come home. However, this was a day that she didn't want to be alone.

Looking up at the wall calendar, she saw a red smiley face marked on today's date. No matter how busy her parents were in the past, they had always remembered her birthday. But this year, they hadn't even mention it despite constant reminders.

"It doesn't look like there's going to be any celebration," she mumbled and looked at the clock. "Guess I'll return to the park to kill some time." Even though the boy and his friends weren't going to be there, she wasn't concerned about the bullies because they didn't show up at all since _that_ day.

At the park, she sat on the swings, gazing absently at the dark cloudy sky. The forecast had predicted a high chance of rain and it appeared to have been correct. After a few minutes, a massive downpour soaked the entire vicinity. All of the children at the park quickly left with their parents, presumably to a warm comfortable home. The girl however didn't leave just yet and instead retreated to a bench under a small roof.

She didn't know how long she was watching the rain drop from the skies when she heard someone running down the street with great urgency. Searching for the source, she saw a completely soaked boy with a cap.

As if noticing her gaze, the boy turned his head toward her and their eyes met in an instant. It was her savior with the baseball bat.

"What are you still doing out here?" The boy asked after approaching her and getting shelter from the rain. Despite the cap, his hair was partially drenched and plastered to most of his face. It was difficult to determine his facial expression as a result.

"Forget about me. What happened to you? Why were you running in the rain?" She took out a small pink handkerchief and began wiping away the water.

He grinned at her futile act of kindness. "I just forgot my umbrella, that's all. It was already pouring heavily when I left the school. Thought it was best to hurry back home. And that's my answer. What about yours? You should be at home around this time and yet here you are."

The girl frowned and lowered her hand. "I just didn't want to be alone _today_."

"...Why?"

"Because it's my birthday," she replied in a barely audible tone.

"What!" The boy suddenly shot out of his seat as if it was on fire. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She didn't reply and instead averted her gaze.

"Sorry I didn't get you a present."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Even so..." He scratched his cheek and then rummaged through his pockets. "Wait here. I'll be back in a moment."

Before she could ask him what he was going to do, he had already disappeared from her sight. He returned about 15 minutes later with a small white bag. He was out of breath and was even more drenched than before. Surprisingly, he wasn't shivering nor appeared to have been affected by the rain.

"What's that?" She asked, eyeing the bag with curiosity.

"Your birthday present. Here, open it." He held the bag in front of her face.

She hesitated at first, but then slowly reached for it with trembling hands. She carefully opened it and withdrew a white heart choker.

"Do you like it? The girls at my school seemed to like those things. I thought it would look nice on you too."

The girl beamed with delight. "Yes! But are you sure about giving this to me? It looks like it cost a lot."

"It did not," he bluntly replied. "Besides, you should just accept gifts when people give them to you. It's not like they're forced to do it. Myself included."

Looking at the choker that laid out on the palm of her hands, she smiled and said, "Thank you. I'll always cherish this."

"Why don't you try it on?"

"Okay." She hooked the choker around her neck and noticed it was quite loose.

"Strange, the lady at the store told me it's a one size fits all..."

"That's fine. I'll wear it everyday until it'll fit me." She was so ecstatic about her present that she didn't see the boy reached out and brushed her head. "Wha-"

"Whenever you're feeling lonely, you can always come talk to me. But for now, why don't you head back? Who knows, maybe your parents returned early."

She flushed with a deep red and quietly nodded her head. "You should head home too. You're gonna catch a cold running in the rain like you did."

"Don't worry about me. I'm pretty strong against the cold." He flexed his thin arms to make his point.

She giggled in response and got up from her seat. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

She waved goodbye and returned home with newfound hope that she could celebrate her birthday with her parents. It was as if the boy could see into the future because her mother had in fact returned a little after 7pm.

"Why are you back so early?" The girl asked with wide eyes.

Her mother hung up her fashionable black coat in the closet and dropped her umbrella into a holder. "What do you think? It's for your surprise party of course. You didn't think _we_ would forget about your special day, did you?"

"Uh... _we_?"

"Happy birthday, how's my special little girl doing?" Her father walked through the door carrying a large brown bag.

"Why are you here too?"

"You're unhappy about the fact that I'm home early?" He joked and set the bag onto the table.

"Of course not, but..."

"Come sit," her mother beckoned her to the table. "We both realize how late we've been these days and how little time we get to spend with you. And that's why we talked about it and made arrangements to come home early and celebrate your birthday."

Tears welled up in the girls eyes before she jumped onto her mother's lap. "I love you mommy!"

"Yes, yes, I know," her mother replied as she calmly brushed her head. "Now dry those tears and get ready to eat." She withdrew the contents of the bag revealing a large fruit cake amongst other various foods. "I wanted to cook today, but I just didn't have the time."

"No, that's okay," the girl said while shaking her head.

"Oh? What's that?" Her mother pointed a finger to the choker.

"It's a gift from a friend."

"Really? Is it from someone I already met yet?"

"No. It's a boy."

"WHAT!" Her father slammed his palms onto the table. "You're not allowed to date until you're over twenty!"

"Just continue preparing the food before you embarrass yourself any further," her mother said. "It's just a simple crush."

"C-Crush?" The girl exclaimed in embarrassment. "It's not like that at all." She tried to cover her burning red face with her hands.

Her mother smiled at the adorable scene before pulling the girl into a tight embrace. "I love you and always will, my one and only precious daughter."

"I love you too mommy." The girl wrapped her arms around and returned the embrace.

"What about daddy?" Her father asked as he pointed a finger to himself.

"Of course!"

The three family members broke out in laughter as they celebrated the girl's birthday. It was as if the girl's troubles were reaching the end, but it was only the beginning of her misfortune. On the day after, her father was caught in an explosion at the Kirijo facility and perished within its fiery flames. She also never met that boy again after that day in the rain.

* * *

**Wednesday July 22, 2009** **5:04 A.M. - Yukari and Fuuka's room at the Kirijo Mansion**

Yukari woke up with a start as her body bolted upright, sweat drops appearing on her face and neck. She was panting heavily as she thought about her dream, her nightmare. Fragments of her old memory had recently been invading her sleep. A strange mix of sorrow and happiness. A surge of sadness swept through her as tears began to form and drop. The picture of her happy family was clear and fresh in her mind as well as the event that ripped it all apart.

She looked in Fuuka's direction and to her relief, found Fuuka softly sound asleep. She collapsed back down on her pillow and covered her eyes with an arm. Now that she had recalled the memory, she once again, began to wonder who was _that_ boy and what was his name. She was sure that she'd known it back then, but the immediate events after that had cast a heavy shadow over that particular detail. It was strange how she never met that boy again afterwards, but she thought it was because she was too distracted at the time to really notice what happened. Regardless, the memory of that boy had always brought her comfort when life became very difficult.

"Where did you go and what are you doing now?" She whispered. Then the face of a certain blue haired boy appeared in her mind. "Wha-!" She frantically brushed the image away with her hands as her face became red as a beet.

_"Why did his face appear? They're different as day and night! Maybe it's because I'm still tired."_

The group had stayed up late last night playing various games, all were suggested by Fuuka. They all called it a night after a one sided game of poker which the stoic blue haired boy completely dominated.

A beam of light then peeked through the silk curtains, signaling the start of a new day. Yukari didn't think that she could return to sleep so she crawled out of bed and left the room. As she headed toward the kitchen to get something to drink, she looked down the hallway and saw that the door to Makoto's room was slightly opened. Curious, she walked over to the door and peered inside. To her surprise, she caught Aigis standing over Makoto's bed, watching him.

"A-Aigis!" She shouted after slamming the door wide opened. Ignoring the startled Makoto who almost fell out of the bed by the sudden loud intrusion, she continued, "What are you doing in Makoto-kun's room?"

"I was merely keeping watch over Makoto-san in case danger fell upon him in the dead of night."

"What danger?" Yukari asked, her face becoming visibly irritated.

"None at the moment."

By this time, the others had convened in Makoto's room. All of them were confused and still half asleep.

"W-What's going on?" Junpei asked while clasping onto his pillow. "Are we in danger? Did someone get hurt?"

"There is no need to worry," Aigis explained. "There is no present danger."

"Then Yukari-chan, why are you here?" Fuuka asked. "And Aigis for that matter."

"I woke up early and saw Aigis in Makoto-kun's room. Then you guys appeared."

"Okay, then why was Aigis here?"

"Like I told Yukari-san, I was watching over Makoto-san in case he was faced with danger."

"What danger?" Junpei asked.

"That's what I asked!" Yukari exclaimed.

"It appears that Aigis is being overprotective of Yuki," Mitsuru explained, her arms crossed and quite vexed at the early commotion.

"Did you know she was in here?" Akihiko asked Makoto.

"No, I think I was too tired to even realize it." He scratched his head and yawned.

"C'mon Yuka-tan, she was just trying to be helpful," Junpei said. "What business is it of yours that he's being protected by a lovely angel? The only one who should complain is Makoto."

"I-It's not like I care, but it's the principle!" Yukari became reddened by a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "She shouldn't be sneaking into people's rooms."

Mitsuru sighed. "Yuki, do you want Aigis to stay or leave?"

"I prefer that everybody leave," Makoto replied before diving under the sheets to resume his sleep.

"You heard him, Aigis. Please leave at once and refrain from any such action in the future."

"Yes, Mitsuru-san." Aigis saluted and followed the others out of the room.

Yukari took one last glance at Makoto before letting out a deep sigh. Somehow, she was more exhausted now than when she was a few minutes ago.

* * *

**11:00 A.M. - Yakushima Beach**

The three boys were standing on the beach and looking at the rushing waves. It was a similar scene as the one at the prior morning. This time however, there was no planned operation to pick up girls.

"Man, it's already the third day of our trip," Junpei grumbled as he picked up a rock and threw it into the sea. "It's too bad we have to go home tomorrow. I'd totally stay longer if I could. But, I can't complain. A lot of cool things happened while we were here."

"Even yesterday's operation?" Akihiko joked.

"I'm not listening," Junpei said as he covered both of his ears and ran down the beach.

"How can he be so full of energy? We were all up so late last night. Not to mention the commotion early in the morning."

"He's in his springtime of youth, that's why," Makoto replied.

"You sound like an old man. Oh right, I forgot about something." He extended a hand. "Grab it."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

When Makoto grabbed Akihiko's hand, he felt a surge of electricity sting his hand. "Whoa."

Akihiko grinned. "I've been training in that facility these past few days so I could perform Persona Augmentation. As you can see, I'm making pretty good progress. I'll catch up to you in no time."

"I look forward to it," Makoto said, shaking off the lingering shock in his hand.

"Hmm? Seems like Iori's back already."

Junpei suddenly ran towards them followed by the girls including Aigis. She was dressed in the same sundress as the day before.

"Do we have a mission at the beach today?" She asked.

"Nah, it's nothing like that," Junpei replied. "We just came here to have some fun."

"Do you remember what it means to _have fun_ , Aigis?" Fuuka asked.

"Of course." Aigis stood proudly as she recalled what they had talked about last night. "Recreation is the refreshment of one's mind and body."

"Well I wouldn't explain it that way, but you got the idea," Junpei said as he patted Aigis' shoulders. Alright, let's take a dip in the ocean while we're here!" While he made his way towards the water, Fuuka called out to him.

"Uh, hold on, Junpei-kun. Is it okay for Aigis to go in the ocean?"

"Oh, I'm sure she's water-proof," Yukari said as she sat down on a large sheet.

"You heard her, let's go Aigis-chan." Junpei pulled her toward the waters.

After Aigis placed one foot into the waters, she returned to the others.

"What's wrong, Aigis?" Fuuka ran up to her to check for any malfunctions.

"It is best that we all engage in this activity together. An activity in which only one person derives enjoyment is not the optimal method to _have fun_."

"Ugh, do we have to?" Yukari groaned. Despite her lack of interest, she nevertheless joined Aigis in the waters without much of a fight.

"We should join them," Fuuka said to Mitsuru.

"Sure, let's do that."

"And what about you two?" Ikutsuki asked the remaining boys after he appeared. "Are you enjoying yourselves? We've been quite busy during our time here, but it looks as if we can relax a bit today."

"Hey Sanada-senpai and Makoto, c'mon!" Junpei called from the waters. "Join us!"

"I was thinking about training some more, but I guess I should relax too," Akihiko decided.

Ikutsuki laughed and said, "I'm glad to see everyone is having so much fun. I've already told you what time the ship will be arriving tomorrow, yes? I'll most likely head over to the port early, so don't be late."

"Okay, I'll let everyone know."

"Until then, enjoy the last day of your vacation." Ikutsuki smiled and walked back toward the mansion.

"Guess we should head down there too, right?"

"Right behind you," Makoto said as they both joined the others in what appeared to be a game of tag in the water.

After about an hour of splashing, thrashing and swimming in the water, Makoto was ready to get out.

"Are you done?" Akihiko asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to grab something to eat."

"Alright, I'll probably stay here a while longer so don't wait up. Doesn't look like anyone else is planning to leave soon either," Akihiko said as he watched everybody's carefree faces. Even the usual strict Mitsuru was constantly smiling.

Makoto dried off using a tower on the sheet before walking down the beach to where the public was gathered. As he was walking past a few people, a waft of stir fried vegetables invaded his nose and caused his stomach to growl in hunger. Following the scent, he made his way to a nearby outdoor restaurant.

"Welcome, what will you have?" The chef asked when Makoto sat down on a stool at the counter.

"One order of yakisoba and a cup of lemonade."

"Coming right up!"

As the chef prepared his meal, Makoto looked around the restaurant for anything of interest. He nearly fell off the stool when his eyes fell upon a man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, a sharp contrast to his usual businesslike wardrobe.

The man smiled and carried his alcoholic beverage to the counter, sitting next to Makoto. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here!" After Makoto didn't say anything in response, the man continued, "What? Forgot who I am already?"

"Tanaka-san, right?" Makoto said with a frown.

"Correct! So back to my question, why are you here?"

"My senpai invited me and my friends to her mansion for vacation."

Tanaka took one sip of his drink while he furrowed his eyebrows. "Your senpai has a mansion? Then that person must be part of the Kirijo family. Am I right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"The Kirijo family is the only one with a mansion on this island as far as I know. Not much guesswork needed here."

"And why are you here? Don't tell me that you're following me?" Makoto narrowed his eyes.

"Hahaha. No, as a matter of fact, I too am on vacation. Well, I'm also checking up my restaurant."

"What?"

"I own this restaurant. Isn't that right Masaya-kun?"

The chef nodded when he delivered Makoto's lemonade.

"See, just a coincidence," Tanaka said as he sipped his drink again. "And while you're here, have you thought about my offer?"

"What offer?" Makoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tanaka sighed and shook his head. "The offer about working with me to be a model. That offer."

"Oh..." Makoto drank a bit of his lemonade and pondered for a moment. "I hadn't even thought about it before, but the answer is no."

"Whenever you change your mind, come talk to me. The offer will always be on the table. Well, at least while I still think you're interesting."

Makoto had stopped listening when he saw a couple of men harassing a pair of young women on the beach. The men were pulling on the women's arms who clearly didn't want to go with them. It was as if he was viewing a rather forceful pick up operation in comparison to the one he was in yesterday.

"So those people have caught your interest," Tanaka mused. "Say, how do you feel about those men? Do you find them despicable?"

"…A bit," Makoto quietly replied.

Tanaka grinned at his response. "Well, I think so too. Treating women with such disrespect." He shook his head as if admonishing a 6 year old child. "But…I can't help, but feel some admiration for them."

"What do you mean?" Makoto's eyebrows rose up in confusion.

Tanaka returned his attention to where the men were standing. "They were merely acting out their desires, not being restricted to the heavy rules of society. Of course, it would be better if they weren't such terrible people, but at least they had a choice in doing so. Just like those women who had a choice to fight back or surrender to them quietly."

"That's a strange way of looking at it."

Tanaka's left eyebrow rose at Makoto's comment. "Is it? Well, let me ask you this. What would happen if everybody in the world, no matter who they are, can do whatever they want?"

"There would be anarchy," Makoto quickly replied. "Fighting amongst people would be commonplace."

"True," Tanaka agreed with a nod. "A number of people would get hurt, but I'd argue that it's necessary if people want to be become _better_. Certain people can step up to bring the necessary change that will elevate mankind to new levels. It's been going on since the dawn of time and we turned out fine, right? Alternatively, without change, there can be no advancements. People would become mindless slaves to the system, forcing them to lose all individuality. That type of world is quite boring, don't you agree?" Tanaka gave Makoto a very sinister smile that instantly made his heart jump for a moment.

Surprisingly, Makoto became at a loss for words despite the extreme rhetoric that Tanaka was spouting. Deep down inside, he found himself agreeing to some of what he said.

_"That's a scary thought."_

With an amused smile on his face, Tanaka finished his beverage with great satisfaction before returning his attention to the quiet young man. "You should forget about what I just said about the need for change. It's not like you can do anything about it. You neither have power nor have the drive to accomplish such a task." He flashed Makoto a wide grin. "And besides, I'm sure you have a lot more to worry about..." He laughed aloud and then slapped his payment onto the counter. "I have business to take care now. Enjoy your vacation and remember to keep my offer on the tip of your mind."

After Tanaka had disappeared from view, Makoto sighed heavily and wondered why so many strange and mysterious people like to mess with him. Despite his displeasure, he couldn't forget about Tanaka's sermon. It was oddly...captivating. He'd never really given much thought to society, but he seemed to agree that _changes_ are needed. And changes will need to come from those with strong desires to make such changes. Can he be such a person?

_"Not good!"_

He quickly shook his head to disperse such dangerous thoughts. Fortunately for him, his yakisoba was ready to divert his attention. With chopsticks in hand, he dived into the fried noodles. The savory sweet taste of the pork and sauce danced on his taste buds. He ate faster and faster until it seemed like he was ingesting the food without chewing.

* * *

_"Where should I eat?"_ Yukari thought as she made her away across the beach. _"Maybe I should see what Makoto-kun's doing. Oh, speak of the devil."_ She saw a blue haired boy greatly enjoying his meal inside a small restaurant.

"Hmmm, that looks delicious," she whispered over his shoulder.

After swallowing the large amount of food, Makoto asked, "Are you done playing at the beach?"

"Shortly after you left, I was getting tired and hungry so I also left," Yukari explained as she took the adjacent stool. "Since it's pretty much my final day here, I thought I'd eat out. Don't get me wrong though, the food at the mansion is outstanding, but having something familiar is great as well..." She trailed off as she stared absently at the yakisoba. A small drop of saliva formed in the corner of her mouth.

"...Do you want some?" He nudged the plate a few inches toward her.

"No, I'll just get my own." She looked around until she saw the chef. "Um, can I have the same as what he's having? A glass of lemonade as well."

"Coming right up," the chef replied and got ready on her order.

It didn't take long for her order to be completed so they quickly devoured their food like hungry wolves until their dishes were wiped clean.

"Hey, I want to ask you something," Yukari said after a lot of hesitation. "It's going to sound weird, but I'm being serious. You know the choker on my neck? Do you have any prior recollection of it?"

Makoto raised his eyebrows quizzically before he inspected the choker from a distant. "Hmmm..." He showed no reaction as he looked at it from many angles. Then, his eyebrows slightly rose as he inched closer and closer to her.

"Wha-?!" She flushed and tried to pull away, but she was found herself frozen on the spot. She winced when he gently brushed the choker with his fingertips.

"Nope, haven't seen it before," He said once he was done with the inspection.

"Is that so?" She exhaled as her body began to relax. _"I guess it'd be too good to be true if that was the case."_

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just had something on my mind." She forced out an awkward laugh.

"A-Anyway, how do you feel about Aigis?"

"Uh..." Makoto became speechless at the sudden change in topic.

"Like how an android is joining our team as a Persona user."

"I don't feel anything particular about it."

"Really? I'm still trying to process it because it's something that seems unreal, you know?"

He nonchalantly shrugged. "Nothing really surprises me anymore. I can even believe that a dog can have a Persona."

"A dog?" She burst out laughing. "Imagine Koromaru summoning a Persona."

"It could happen."

"Since we're on the topic of Aigis, don't you find it strange that she became so attached to you so quickly?"

Makoto was silent for a while as he thought about the fact. "It does somewhat bother me, but I try not to think too much about it. Her attachment may be because of a programming error. And also, it doesn't seem like she is dangerous at all."

"You're too easy-going you know that?" She asked with a frown.

Again, Makoto shrugged in response.

Yukari looked up at the bright sun after they paid for their meal and left the restaurant. "We should probably head back soon to pack for tomorrow. But in the meantime, why don't we explore what this town has to offer?"

"I'm not doing anything else so why not?"

"Great!" Yukari became full of smiles as she pulled Makoto by his arm. "Let's start over here!"

They spent most of the afternoon idly visiting stores and tasting some of the exquisite food Yakushima had to offer. For a while, they were able to relax and forget most of the concerns that were on their minds. When they returned to the mansion after their exciting and fun day, they met up with the others who were all beginning to pack and getting ready for their departure in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a MCxYukari fan, this was also a chapter that I was interested in writing. I felt that the event in the original game had a lot of potential so I wanted to expand on it. I feel like I could've done more though, but overall, I'm satisfied. It's my longest chapter to date. Over 100 pgs on a word processor.


	15. Regional Competitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer break continues and several of the dorm members travel to Tokyo to participate in various athletic tournaments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally released this chapter after about a two year hiatus back on fanfiction.net. It has a ton of original content which probably explained why it took me a while to finish it.

**Chapter XV: Regional Competitions  
**

**Thursday July 23, 2009** **6:00 P.M.- Port Island Station Back Alley**

As the sun began to set, Iwatodai's young social rebels gathered behind Port Island Station. First to arrive was Shinjiro who has appeared so often that many believed he was the gang leader who controlled the area. Even the dangerous rebellious delinquents knew not to think twice in messing with him lest they get their skulls bashed in. It was fine so long as they didn't bother him so the next two delinquents to arrive had ignored him and stayed out of his way. Just as they were getting settled in their spot, they saw three dangerous looking individuals stroll into the alley.

"They're here yet again," the delinquent spat.

"So those are the three I've heard so much about," his friend said. "Bunch of freaks is right." As he was about to confront the three strangers, his friend pulled him back.

"Just stop. They're Aragaki's friends so let's not mess with them either."

"Tch, fine." The two delinquents walked past the shirtless pale skinned young man, the young man with the suitcase and the girl wearing white gothic clothes.

" _Friends_...they said." The shirtless young man grinned in amusement.

"Hmph." Shinjiro grunted and made a deeper frown.

"Well, let's get to business shall we?" The shirtless young man snapped his fingers. "Jin, give him the capsules."

"The young man with the suitcase took out a small white plastic bottle from his pocket and handed it to Shinjiro.

"Thanks," Shinjiro said as he pocketed the capsules in a flash. "I'll pay you the same as last time." He was about to leave when Jin suddenly shouted.

"Hold up!"

"This time, information will suffice," the shirtless young man said while he took a few steps forward and looked up at the sky.

"What information?" Shinjiro asked with displeasure.

"Your acquaintances have been busy lately. I'm referring to their activities on nights when the moon is full. They've spent a great deal of time in the tower as well. Why did they take this burden upon themselves?"

"Who knows? Why don't you ask them yourselves?" Shinjiro began to leave, but was stopped once again.

"You do know, don't you? You don't want to tell me because they are your friends, right?"

"No!" Shinjiro shouted. "I've got nothing to do with them."

"If so, then just tell us. You have no reason to keep it a secret. Especially when we're on such good terms, right?"

Shinjiro became quiet for a moment until signs of irritation appeared on his face. "I don't know the details, but supposedly...if you defeat all those creatures that appear on a full moon then the tower will disappear along with the Dark Hour."

The shirtless young man and Jin became flabbergasted at what they just heard. "You mean they intend to eliminate the Dark Hour?"

"Y-Yeah..." Shinjiro was surprised at the young man's reaction because he had expected the opposite.

"Why would they do such a thing!?" The young man shouted in an unusual angry tone. "With the power they have, they wish to destroy the Tower of Demise as well?" His body convulsed as if in pain.

"Tower of Demise? What the hell are you talking about? You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Easy, Takaya," Jin said as he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine." Takaya calmed himself and muttered something that Shinjiro couldn't hear. "Thank you, _friend_. You've been quite helpful. That'll be all." He made his way out while Jin and the young gothic woman followed after him.

"Just what are they planning?" Shinjiro pondered. "Whatever, it doesn't have anything to do with me."

* * *

**7:00 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

"Yay, we're back!" Junpei announced when he opened the front doors. "But man I'm beat. It seemed to take forever to get back for some reason." Leaving his luggage near the door, he collapsed face down onto the sofa.

Even though the party left Yakushima early in the morning, they made many stops along the way so it took them hours to get back.

"Yeah, it was a tiring trip," Fuuka agreed as she sat down. "But it was very fun."

"I hope everyone took a well deserved rest during the trip because we're getting back to climbing the tower," Mitsuru declared.

"It's about time," Akihiko said. "I think I'm getting sluggish after the long break from Tartarus."

"Hah, I doubt it," Junpei scoffed. "But I'm fine with fighting Shadows again. I got nothing to do during summer break anyway."

"Wow, you must be really bored," Yukari said from kitchen.

"Whatever, I don't have any energy left to argue." He sighed and asked. "Any plans, for summer break Makoto?"

"Probably sleep all day." Makoto quickly received disapproving looks from Akihiko and Mitsuru.

Yukari returned with a glass of orange juice and some fruits on a platter. "We just have to defeat those last six Shadows and it'll all be over. The Lost will get better and everything will be back to normal, right? That's why we're fighting the Shadows."

Akihiko, Fuuka and Mitsuru all nodded in agreement.

"It'll be much easier this time around since we have Aigis to provide assistance," Mitsuru said.

"I'll do my best," Aigis saluted.

* * *

**Friday July 24, 2009** **6:55 A.M. - Makoto's Room**

"Good morning! Please wake up."

Makoto was awoken by someone nearby. He opened his eyes and Aigis' face came into immediate view.

"Mission accomplished," she said proudly.

"Why are you here?" Makoto mumbled.

"My highest priority is to be by your side. And about your alarm clock, it has not triggered yet. The paper on the wall says, _Do things five minutes early_. Therefore, I woke you up five minutes in advance."

_"I knew I shouldn't have put that up."_ Makoto thought with a frown.

He usually woke up early for a morning run, but he was still recovering from the long trip so he planned to sleep in today. Aigis' presence wasn't going to stop him from getting his complete sleep. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the other side when someone knocked on his door. He heard Yukari say something, but he wasn't quite sure on the specifics as he tried to gain five more minutes of sleep.

"Hey, are you awake? Aigis disappeared and we can't find her anywhere. Think you can help us out? She might've gone out on her own like she did in Yakushima."

"Don't worry, I am here all along," Aigis said after she opened the door, revealing a very surprised Yukari.

"Huh? Aigis! How did you-"

"He was asleep so I unlocked the door," Aigis explained as if it was perfectly normal.

"That's unlawful entry! Didn't we tell you to stay in the command room at night?"

"I propose to be on standby in this room from now on."

_"Deja vu?"_ Makoto thought.

"What!?" Yukari blushed. "N-No, it's not acceptable!"

"If there is a problem then I will address it promptly."

"Uh, the problem is it's against dorm regulations and..." Yukari furiously scratched her head in irritation and then pointed a finger at Makoto. "Don't just ignore us! Tell her!"

Makoto slowly rose and said, "I want everybody out."

"Then I will do as told," Aigis replied.

"Finally," Yukari loudly exhaled. "Aigis, I'll have a room prepared for you on the third floor. That should be enough for you. And remember that Kirijo-senpai said to not leave the dorm by yourself."

"I will do as commanded." Aigis saluted and then left.

Yukari closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm tired and I have practice this morning and I'm running late. Not a good way to start the day." She left the room grumbling about something.

Makoto looked at the clock and mumbled, "1 minute left..."

* * *

**7:55 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

While Makoto and Junpei walked to school together, Junpei suddenly let out a loud yawn. "Hey, what's up with this morning's racket? All I heard was Yuka-tan screaming at someone."

"Aigis was in my room. The others had thought she disappeared so Yukari-san wanted my help to look for her. As for the rest...I think you could imagine what happened."

"I think I can," Junpei chuckled. "What's up with Aigis anyway? Her attachment to you is very strange."

"Don't know."

Junpei paused for a moment and said aloud, "I wonder how long will I get to enjoy these interesting interactions?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing much. I was just thinking about after we defeat all of the Shadows and the Dark Hour disappears. What's gonna happen then?"

"The world will continue as it always had."

"Well yeah but no one will ever know about anything we've done which kinda sucks, don't you think?"

Makoto shrugged his shoulders. "It might be better that way."

"Is that so?" Junpei suddenly stopped. "Wait, don't we get our exam results today? Damn, the beginning of summer break will be depressing."

* * *

**7:05 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

"Hi Yuki-kun," Fuuka greeted. "How did you do on your exams? If you don't mind me asking. I didn't have time to check everybody's scores."

"I did worse than Junpei."

"I-Is that right?" Fuuka nervously smiled.

Yukari then smacked Makoto in the back of his head. "Don't believe him Fuuka-chan. He scored in the top of our class again."

Fuuka clapped. "Wow! Congratulations, Yuki-kun. And I did pretty good also." She then saw Junpei stumble into the lobby before collapsing onto the sofa. "I guess I'd better not ask Junpei-kun about the exam. But did you see Kirijo-senpai's score? She's also the top of her class."

"I've heard that she has been the top of her class since her first year which is astounding," Yukari said.

"Argh, let's stop talking about exams and scores, okay?" Junpei complained while he repeatedly banged his fists onto the cushions.

"In two weeks, the moon will be full again," Aigis said when she appeared from the stairs.

"Thank you, Aigis-chan. But wow, the next full moon is already almost here. It seemed like it was only yesterday when we're at the love hotel."

Fuuka blushed while Yukari loudly cleared her throat.

"It is possible to end this," Aigis continued. "Six Shadows remain. If we can eliminate them then the Dark Hour will vanish."

Junpei nodded his head in agreement. "So Aigis-chan, what you're trying to say is that fighting Shadows is more important than studying, right? I completely agree."

Yukari sighed while Fuuka forced an awkward laugh. All the while, Makoto made himself a sandwich as he became engrossed in the music flowing from his headphones.

The door opened again and their two senpais appeared.

"Good, you're all here," Mitsuru said before she placed her bookbag down on the table. "Exams are over and summer break is just around the corner so how about visiting Tarturus tonight?"

"There's only about two weeks left till the next full moon so we should get back into top shape as soon as possible," Akihiko added.

Junpei grabbed an apple and wiped it with the hem of his shirt. "It's funny, we were just talking about fighting some Shadows." He grinned and took a bite of the apple.

Mitsuru looked around the room and said, "Are you all fine with going to Tartarus?" She saw many had nodded or vocally affirmed their agreement. Except Makoto who sat with his back to everyone at the dining table, remaining oblivious to the plan.

When Yukari noticed Makoto's inattentiveness, she walked over and slid opened one of his earpieces. "We're going to Tartarus tonight. Are you okay with that?"

"Huh?...Yeah."

She returned the earpiece to its original position and walked back to the group. "Guess, we're hunting Shadows tonight."

* * *

**Dark Hour - Tartarus Lobby**

As he was entering Tartarus, Makoto had a feeling that someone was watching the group. He looked back, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"What's up, Makoto?" Junpei asked.

"...Nothing. Just my imagination."

After the group converged in the lobby, Mitsuru said, "As you all know, we have a new member. Tonight will be Aigis' first official mission. I spoke with Yuki earlier and we both discussed the difficulty of supervising such a large group on the frontlines. Excluding Yamagishi, we now have 6 combat members. We're thinking of dividing the members into 2 groups for more efficient exploration."

Yukari gasped at the prospect. "But isn't that dangerous?" She asked as her body shuddered.

"The 2 unit scenario will mostly apply when we explore the basic floors. It'll be more efficient for us to find the stairs to the subsequent floor. Remember that our goal is not simply to train, but to also reach the top that may provide answers to the mysteries of the Shadows and the Dark Hour. I believe that each one of us has significantly improved our abilities since we began exploring a few months ago so we're capable of succeeding even in smaller units. AND...if one unit happens to run into significant danger, Yamagishi will alert the other unit to assist." She looked at Fuuka. "Can you track two units at the same time?"

"I think I can," Fuuka said.

"What about when we fight those large Guardians in Tartarus or the large ones during the full moon?" Junpei asked.

"The same as usual. We act as one group. Well, the change won't happen right away as Yuki and I will think about the best setup. As for tonight, the formation will remain relatively unchanged while Aigis will be positioned in the front along with Iori and Akihiko."

"I understand," Aigis said.

"That's enough for now," Akihiko said before he began moving toward the transporter. "Let's begin."

* * *

**Tartarus: Floor 72**

A large crow Shadow dissipated into black mist after it was punctured by bullets that shot out from Aigis' fingers.

"And another one bites the dust," Junpei said proudly even though he did nothing in the battle. "With Aigis-chan, we're unstoppable."

Most of the Shadows that the party encountered on the prior floors had been the black blobs and other low level Shadows that provided little to no challenge. That, along with Aigis high powered weaponry, the group was able to advance many floors within a short amount of time.

_"Everyone, I sense three powerful Shadows approaching your positions and they're...lion Shadows!"_ Fuuka warned. _"No weakness."_

"Not them again," Akihiko growled, entering into his stance. "This'll be a hard a fight so watch out!"

Three large lions with heavy steel balls chained to their legs quickly entered the scene. Their bloodthirsty red eyes quickly took in their prey and they let out a loud deafening roar that shook the room.

"What should we do, Makoto-kun?" Yukari asked, drawing an arrow and getting ready to release it.

Makoto drew his blade. "Same as last time. Divide their numbers. 2 people per lion. Surround and destroy. Sanada-senpai and Kirijo-senpai, 1. Junpei and Aigis, 2. Yukari-san, you're with me."

"I've received your orders and will commence action," Aigis said before quickly dashing forward and unleashing a barrage of bullets. The attack didn't do much damage, but it was enough to scatter the lions into three directions.

Mitsuru confronted the one on the left side. She summoned Penthesilea and then ordered her to release an ice block. The attack came falling down onto the lion before shattering into a million pieces.

With an angry swipe, the lion knocked Penthesilea away and got ready to pounce on her until it was stabbed in its back by Polydeuces.

Akihiko followed with a dozen rapid punches to the gut. "Take this!" Yellow bluish electricity enveloped his left arm before he finished his combo with an electric powered punch. The impact created a loud boom that knocked the lion off its feet. "Mitsuru, now!"

"Leave it to me!" Mitsuru stabbed the lion in its face a few times before Penthesilea released another ice block onto it.

Polydeuces provided lightning support and the two were able to defeat the lion with relative ease.

Meanwhile, Aigis and the center lion both charged into each other, causing them to be entangled.

"Aigis-chan!" Junpei yelled.

Hermes then shot out a large fireball at the lion, missing Aigis as she jumped out of harm's way in time. Hermes then opted for close range combat by punching the lion in the face.

After receiving a few hits, the lion pounced on Hermes and took a bite out of him which was enough to destroy him. It then noticed Junpei falling down while he suffered the pain from the Persona break. The hungry beast charged toward Junpei, the helpless prey in front of his eyes. His attack stopped midway when he came to sudden a sliding stop.

Aigis had snuck up from behind and grabbed the lion's tail with all her strength. After it fell, Aigis right arm turned into an electric stun blade. She thrust the blade into the lion's back and released a surge of electricity. She then jumped high into the air and called out, "Persona, Palladion!"

A blue light appeared and then a woman in a grey dress, golden Greek chestplate and headgear materialized. Aigis grabbed onto the hems of the woman's dress and ordered, "Go Palladion!" The woman's head opened up, revealing a massive lance from within.

Palladion then flew with incredible speed toward the lion and impaled it. The attack continued until the lion collided into a wall.

"This is for Hermes, you bastard!" Junpei swung down with all his might and destroyed the already weakened lion.

As for the final one, Makoto took his evoker and summoned, "Cu Chulainn!"

A man in white with a long red steel spear materialized in front of Makoto. Without any further words, Cu Chulainn engaged in combat with the final lion. Exhibiting great skill, he blocked the lion's swipe with his spear and counterattacked with a few thrusts to the face.

Yukari moved from her original position so now she had a clear view of the lion's side. She then unleashed a few volleys of arrows, piercing its body.

Provoked by Yukari's attack, the lion turned its attention to her and charged at her.

"Io!" She called her Persona to unleash a wind attack that stopped the lion in its tracks.

To get its attention away from her, Makoto executed a 50% Persona Augmentation three slash combo. It was the first time he synchronized with a Persona to such a level. The dramatic increase in strength was immediately noticeable as he felt explosive strength coursing through his body. He then noticed the incoming steel ball flying toward him when the lion spun its body. Instead of evading, he parried the steel ball with a powerful upward strike and then cut down onto the lion.

"Makoto-kun, watch out!" Yukari shouted.

"Wha-?" Makoto moved his head a few inches and then a wind empowered arrow zipped past him, narrowly missing his head.

The powerful arrow pierced the lion's body and exited from the other side, leaving a large gaping bloody hole.

"Whew, that was a close one," Yukari said after meeting up with Makoto.

"You can say that again." He sheathed his blade and touched the side of his head.

"Sorry, but I had a feeling that you'll be fine," she said with an apologetic smile.

"I don't know where you get that confidence from."

_"All clear!"_ Fuuka announced. " _I don't think there is any Shadow left on this floor."_

"Is everyone alright?" Mitsuru asked when everybody regrouped. "I see that Akihiko and Takeba have gotten used to Persona Augmentation."

"A little bit," Akihiko said, wiping the sweat on his forehead. "Its powerful, but it leaves me more drained than usual."

"I feel the same way," Yukari agreed.

"I think this will prove very beneficial to us in the near future so we all should continue working on it," Mitsuru said. "And Aigis, good work on the support."

"It was nothing."

"Yeah Aigis-chan, your Persona was pretty awesome," Junpei complimented and patted her on the shoulder. "I feel must safer knowing that you're here."

"Thank you, Junpei-san."

"Now, how about climbing a few more floors?" Mitsuru suggested.

* * *

**Saturday July 25, 2009** **7:50 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

"Dude, summer break starts tomorrow!" Junpei exclaimed as he pumped his right fist in the air. "It's time to meet some cuties at the beach!"

The side of Makoto's mouth rose an inch as he recalled their attempt to pick up girls at Yakushima. Judging by Junpei's attitude, it looked like he was consciously denying that their failure had ever happened.

"Ya know, if you think about it, we're pretty lucky to be living in the dorm," Junpei said.

"How so?"

Junpei began counting off with his fingers. "Kirijo-senpai, Yuka-tan, and Fuuka-chan are all pretty hot, don't ya think?"

"I guess," Makoto replied with a shrug.

"Hey, don't be like that! You should be honest! We're both guys so there's no need to hold back."

Makoto thought about it for a moment and said, "Ehhhhh...You're probably right."

"Dude..." Junpei shook his head disappointedly. "Hey, I have another question."

"What?"

"About Yuka-tan...how do you feel about her?"

"What was that?" Makoto could barely hear Junpei because he suddenly started whispering.

"Huh?" Junpei began frantically moving his hands around. "Ah, never mind. Hahahah. Anyway, we should hurry to class." He then ran ahead leaving Makoto behind.

_"What was that about?"_

* * *

**3:01 P.M. - Class 2-F**

"Woohoo, summer's here baby!" Junpei declared as soon as class over. "No more school for a while. C'mon Makoto, let's chill at Paulownia."

Before Makoto could reply, the classroom door slid opened with a bang.

"Yuki! I need to talk to you!" The remaining students were surprised and startled at Sasaki's appearance, the kendo's club coach. "There you are! Listen, you've been ditching practice so many times that I lost track." As if to make a point, he raised his voice several octaves higher. "BUT! I'll forgive you if you bring victory to our school in Regionals and then Nationals."

"Ah, it's that time of year again, huh," Makoto mused. "Completely forgot about it."

Sasaki sighed at Makoto's complete indifference to something so important. "Regionals will be in a week so you along with the other team members will begin intensive training here at school. Everyday, from 7 to 7. Right, Miyamoto?"

"Yes, coach!" Kazushi shouted from across the room. "I'll bring victory just you wait."

"Ehhh...?" Makoto protested.

"Training starts right now!" Sasaki ordered and began dragging Makoto out of the room.

"Sucks to be you man," Junpei said. "Guess I'll get Kenji to come along."

"Good luck, Makoto-kun," Yukari said with a wave. "We'll be rooting for you."

* * *

**7:10 P.M. - Port Island Station Alley**

The rumors that Shinjiro was good friends with the three strange people had been becoming more widespread as the days went by, much to his dismay. If only he wasn't so dependent on them then he would've cut all ties and stop all contact.

"Good evening, Aragaki," Takaya greeted with an unsettling smile. "I'm glad to see that you're well." Upon his and Jin's appearance, the large group of delinquents in the area scattered like roaches. "My, my. I'm beginning to feel hurt, by their ill treatment."

"You can't really blame them," Shinjiro said before taking a small container from Jin's hand.

"Incidentally, I see that they've again added a new ally to their ranks...Well, I suppose it's more of a pet than an ally." Takaya smile widened.

"Pet? Are you stalking them or something?" Shinjiro made a face full of disgust. "Well, it makes no difference to me."

"It seems that what you told us before about their intentions was true. How lamentable..." He slowly shook his head left and right. "Now, we have no choice but to intervene. It is up to each individual how he will use the strength granted him...But, to erase the Dark Hour would be denying the very power they possess. We cannot tolerate that."

Shinjiro narrowed his eyes before he decided to leave. "Do whatever you want."

"Hold it!" Jin ordered. "What're you going to do? I know they asked you to come back."

"You're starting to piss me off," Shinjiro growled and gave Jin a death stare.

Unfazed by Shinjiro's threat, Jin stood his ground and delivered his own threat. "They're going down, you hear me? And if you're on their side then you're going down too."

"Like I said before, it doesn't concern me."

After Shinjiro left, Takaya began to laugh, amused by something only he understood.

* * *

**7:40 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

"Hello!"

Somebody greeted when Makoto returned from his intense training. It came from the young elementary boy that he met a few days ago.

"I'm Ken Amada, remember? I'll be staying here for a while and I'll try to stay out of everyone's way, so don't mind me." He quickly returned to the sofa where he and Junpei were playing Monster Hunter.

_"Did I forget about something?"_

"I'm sure you remember that the Chairman had planned for Amada to stay here for a while?" Mitsuru said after taking a sip of tea. "It just so happens that today is the day."

_"Now that you mentioned it..."_

"Shouldn't we at least know beforehand when the day would be?" Yukari whispered.

"Trust me, I wish I had known as well." There was a hint of malice in her voice that caused some of the others to shudder.

When Makoto walked over to the sofa, he noticed Akihiko staring intently at Ken. It was only a moment though since Akihiko quickly returned to reading his magazine right after.

"By the way Aigis-san, aren't you hot wearing all that?" Ken asked while eyeing the heavy multiple layers of clothing on her body.

"No I'm perfectly, fine."

"Aigis is Russian and you know how those Russians are, living in freezing cold temperature for most of the year," Yukari quickly explained. "They aren't used to our warmer temperatures."

"No wonder she could wear all that," Ken said with a nod before returning to his game.

"S-So how was practice, Yuki-kun?" Fuuka asked.

"Very tiresome," he mumbled before sitting down.

Fuuka giggled. "I guess Sasaki-sensei really held a grudge against you for ditching so often."

"What!?" Ken exclaimed before putting down his game. "Wasn't senpai a hardworking athlete? At least that's what I thought."

Ken's question prompted Yukari to burst out laughing. "No way. Makoto-kun is a huge slacker. You'd be right about Sanada-senpai, though."

"So when is Regionals?" Junpei asked.

"Next Sunday for the team competition and the day after for individuals," Makoto replied.

"That reminds me, both Takeba and Akihiko will be participating in Regionals as well," Mitsuru replied.

"Is that so," Junpei said. "When are yours?"

"Mine is on Thursday," Yukari replied. "I'm only entering as part of my team."

"I got Friday for teams and Saturday for individuals," Akihiko said.

"I'm not familiar with sports competitions, but are they located here?" Fuuka asked.

"They're located in Tokyo at the Budokan stadium," Mitsuru replied.

"Oh!" Junpei shot out of his seat. "I'm calling a group trip to Tokyo!"

"What?"

"Well we should go with them and give support, right? We might as well spend the nights there since our dormmates have many consecutive competitions."

"Not a bad idea," Akihiko agreed. "I'd like to watch Yuki's matches."

"Um, I would like that as well," Fuuka chimed in.

Mitsuru thought about the proposal as she slowly spun her teacup in circles. "Okay, I'll ask the Chairman about it."

"Yay, another trip so soon," Junpei cheered. "Even though I've been to Tokyo many times, I'm sure it'll be more interesting this time around."

"We're just strictly going to watch their matches and nothing else," Mitsuru said.

"Why'd you have to be like that, senpai?" Junpei slowly sunk back down onto the sofa.

"Wait, what about Ken-kun?" Yukari asked.

"I'd like to see the senpais compete," he said before a frowned appear on his face. "Oh wait, I already promised my friends to join in a series of soccer games next week."

"That's a shame, but don't worry, I'll record the matches on my phone for you."

"Thanks, Junpei-san."

"Okay...then what about Aigis?" Yukari whispered again.

All eyes turned to the one person who stood out like a sore thumb.

"I would like to accompany all of you as well," Aigis said.

The room was quiet for a moment before Mitsuru said, "I think that might be difficult considering the circumstances so it'd be better that she remained behind."

"I understand. I'll guard this dorm until everyone gets back."

* * *

**Tuesday July 28, 2009** **3:50 P.M. - Gekkoukan Gym**

After many hours of intense training, Makoto took a breather and sat down with his back to the wall. As he watched the young athletes gave everything they had in the workout, he was reminded of his time at Kita Junior High. Kendo had occupied a significant portion of his mind back then and he felt like he belonged somewhere.

_"I just hope something like that doesn't happen again."_

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

Makoto looked up and saw Kazushi with a wide smile, a can of juice in his hand.

"Just memories from what felt like a long time ago." Makoto took the can and began drinking it.

"Memories of the past, huh," Kazushi mused before he took a seat next to Makoto. "I just remembered about our talk a few months ago. Something about you being scared of your own strength. How are you now?"

"Better, I guess," Makoto replied in a noncommittal tone.

"Is that so? Well, did I ever tell you why I work so hard at kendo?"

"No."

"Then I'll tell you." Kazushi cleared his throat. "I want to make our team become a champion, but what I REALLY want is to become the national champion in the individual competition. So...what do you think?"

"It's not really surprising."

"I know a lot of people want the same thing, but for me it's also personal. You see, I have a nephew. He got into a car accident recently causing significant damage to his legs. He can't even walk right now. But if he went through rehab then there is a good chance he could completely recover. The problem is that he doesn't want to go through it because it hurts too much. Can't really blame him though cuz he's only five." Kazushi had a melancholic expression while he reflected on his nephew.

Makoto then quietly nodded.

"I couldn't let him regret such a decision so I made a promise to him. If I became the national champion then he'd go through with the rehab." Kazushi averted his gaze in embarrassment at what he had just said.

"Well...good luck with that."

"Heh, thanks."

"So you finally told him," Yuko said when she walked up to them.

"D-Don't just eavesdrop on us!" Kazushi shouted, becoming even more embarrassed than before.

"You knew about the promise too?" Makoto asked.

"Well yeah," she replied. "I've been childhood friends with him since forever and I'm close with his nephew too. But you still don't know the complete story."

"What do you mean?"

"Y-Yuko, shut up!" Kazushi cried out. "He doesn't need to know everything."

Despite Kazushi's plea, Yuko deviously smiled and continued, "I promised that I would go out with him when he became a national champion."

Kazushi's body fell with a thud, his mouth gaping in horror.

"I thought that you two were already..."

"Nope. I'm still waiting for him to fulfill his end of the bargain. It's been what, three years already?"

Makoto turned back to Kazushi. "Well...good luck with that too."

"I think it's about time I get back to practice," Kazushi decided and walked back to the others. It looked like all of his energy was sapped out of his body.

Yuko giggled while she watched Kazushi. "I don't think he'll become a national champion anytime soon especially when you're competing."

"Who knows what'll happen," Makoto said before he returned to his training.

"Hey, don't go easy on Kazushi despite the promises, okay?"

* * *

**Wednesday July 29, 2009** **7:50 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

"So how was practice these last few days?" Junpei asked when Makoto returned.

"I'm getting used to it," he replied and then headed to the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge.

"That's good to hear. But don't push yourself too hard."

"And how's Tartarus?" Makoto asked when he returned to the lobby. You're looking a little tired yourself.

"Eh, a little bit. Since Kirijo-senpai let you take a break from Tartarus because of your special kendo training, we had to carry your burden. And Kirijo-senpai...she's really strict." He shook his head. "Did you decide the two units yet?"

"No."

"When you do, put me on your unit. I don't think I'll do well under senpai's supervision."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, I guess I'll go pack up since tomorrow's the day for the trip." He left the room while whistling an upbeat tune.

* * *

**Dark Hour - Minatodai Dorm 4th Floor Command Room**

All S.E.E.S. members gathered in the control room when they were awoken by Fuuka.

"What's going on?" Junpei asked with great urgency.

"There's a Shadow in the city," Mitsuru calmly replied from the monitors. "Yamagishi found it by chance."

"But the moon isn't full yet," Yukari said while she gazed at the evening sky.

"Actually, it seems to be just a normal Shadow," Fuuka reassured. "However, it is outside of Tartarus so there's something strange about it."

""It's near Naganaki Shrine," Mitsuru said before returning to the monitors. "Akihiko went ahead since he was in the vicinity. I'm sure he can handle it alone, but let's get ready just in case."

"What's senpai doing out there?" Junpei asked.

"He told me he couldn't sleep so he decided to run around the neighborhood."

The group then heard something beep on the consoles. Mitsuru pressed a button and asked, "Did you find it, Akihiko?"

"I'm here, but I think you guys should come right away."

"Why? Is it a powerful one?" She leapt out of her seat and holstered her evoker.

"No, the Shadow's already been defeated before I even got here."

"What?"

"Anyway, you guys should hurry and bring a first aid box. I want to save him if possible."

"Him?" Yukari asked. "Who's he talking about?"

Junpei shrugged. "Beats me."

"We should leave now," Makoto said.

"Agreed," Mitsuru said with a nod.

The group hurried downstairs while Fuuka grabbed a first aid box from the kitchen. Within a minute, they were outside and wondering what was waiting for them at the shrine.

* * *

"Good, you're here," Akihiko said with relief when he saw the group coming from the corner. "We need to save him, quick."

"Koro-chan!" Fuuka shouted when she saw Koromaru lying in a pool of blood, his body slowly heaving up and down. "Are you okay, Koro-chan?"

"You know this dog?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah, he's quite famous around this area," Yukari replied. "We have to help him!"

"Then first, we must stop the bleeding," Mitsuru directed.

Fuuka opened the first aid box and withdrew several layers of white bandages. She slowly began to wrap his small body with them while Yukari and Makoto provided assistance.

"Man, he's one tough fighter," Akihiko complimented while nodding his head approvingly. "He defeated that Shadow all by himself."

"What?!" Junpei exclaimed. "Then does that mean...he's a Persona user?"

Akihiko shrugged his shoulders as Aigis kneeled down next to Koromaru. "He says, _This is a place of peace so I protected it_."

This was when everybody noticed the group of flowers near the base of the stairs.

"Those flowers must be for the priest who died in the accident," Fuuka commented.

"So he really was guarding this place," Yukari said and gave Koromaru a light pat on the head.

"Don't tell me you can translate dog language, Aigis-chan," Junpei said with a hint of disbelief.

"Canines do not have their own language. However, speech is not the only means of communication."

"I don't know why, but I think I kind of understand."

When Koromaru's haggard breathing stabilized and the bleeding seemed to have stopped, Mitsuru took out a small device. "Alright, I'll report to the Chairman so we can complete this mission. We all have a big day ahead of us. And as for a vet, I can possibly arrange for one, even if it's midnight."

"Wow, Kirijo power in action," Junpei applauded.

* * *

**Thursday July 30, 2009** **6:30 A.M. - A Shinkansen heading toward Tokyo**

"So why are _you_ here, again?" Junpei asked when the group were seated. The junior members of the dorm were sitting together while the seniors sat across the aisle.

"I asked the coach to stop my training early," Makoto replied while gazing outside at the speeding scenery.

" _That_ Sasaki-sensei just granted your request without any fuss?" Junpei was incredulous at the idea.

"There might have been some words mentioned regarding a possibility of an early collapse due to fatigue."

"Never mind, I got the picture."

"Well, Makoto-kun has been working very hard these past few days," Yukari defended. "His training regiment was a lot more difficult in comparison to the others."

"And how do you know that?" Junpei sneered.

"I-I heard it from some people." Yukari blushed and went off to talk to some of her archery teammates on the train.

"Well, it'd be better that Yuki get some time to rest so he'll be more ready," Akihiko said. "I'm sure Sasaki-sensei would've called off the training early, anyway."

* * *

**7:50 A.M.**

As soon as the group arrived at Tokyo, they made their way to The Great Kanto Hotel. The only person who was noticeably excited at the scenery was Fuuka. She never visited Tokyo before and was amazed at the looming skyscrapers, unique shops and crowded streets full of people.

Once they reached the hotel, they checked in to their rooms and unpacked some of their luggage. After a few minutes, the group gathered at the large lobby with its polished shiny floors and expensive chandelier.

"Where's Yuka-tan?" Junpei asked when he exited the elevator. He was apparently the last one to come down.

"She and her teammates have left earlier to get ready," Mitsuru replied. "I think it's about time we leave as well."

They left the hotel that was conveniently near the Budokan Arena so it only took a few minutes to get there. After waiting a bit more in line, they got to their seats which gave them a clear view of the kyudoka (archers) and the targets.

"Just how far is the target?" Akihiko asked while he squinted his eyes. "Looks really difficult to hit."

"Lets see...it says here that it's 66 meters away," Fuuka replied after glancing through the brochure. "The target itself is 36 centimeters in diameter."

"That far, huh," Junpei said and scratched chin. "It'll be impossible for me."

"Me too," Akihiko agreed. "What about you, Makoto?"

"I doubt it."

"This goes to show how important Takeba is to our squad," Mitsuru said.

It was then that the announcers began delivering the competition's opening. When they were done, the competition was effectively underway and the first few teams representing schools in the Kanto region walked on stage. After performing the formal routine, the competitors released their arrows at the targets. Some had hit their marks while many had failed. The same procedure occurred for the next hour.

"Oh, it's our team," Fuuka announced and then woke up Junpei who had fallen asleep earlier.

"W-Wha? So it's Yuka-tan's turn?"

"Looks like she's first for her team," Mitsuru commented.

Yukari followed the three girls representing the other teams. They all stood in the same line with a few feet separating each of them. She wore the same kyudo garb as the others that comprised of a black yotsugake (four-finger glove) on her right hand, a dark brown muneate (chest protector) on her chest, a white dogi (martial art uniform), a black hakama (traditional Japanese trouser) and white tabi (traditional Japanese socks) on her feet.

"Wow, never seen Yuka-tan in those clothes before," Junpei admired. "Looks really good on her."

Makoto found himself nodding his head in agreement. _"She looks really serene and elegant in those clothes. It's as if a completely different atmosphere had overtaken her."_ Now that he thought about it, he never saw Yukari during her practice before so he wondered how she normally acted there.

* * *

Following Yukari's lead, the kyudoka bowed to the judges and then moved up a few feet before kneeling down. Afterwards, they bowed toward the target, stood up and took three steps forward again. Then, they kneeled once again before going through the shooting procedures.

Yukari first turned her body so that her left side was facing the target. She picked up a pairs of arrows then placed a hand on her pelvis to make sure her posture was straight. While gripping the second arrow with her bottom two fingers, she set the first arrow on the bowstring. She pushed the bow forward with her left hand while pulling the bowstring back with her right one. Her breathing stopped to maintain her posture.

The arena became deathly silent while her concentration reached new heights.

_"Shut out everything so that all I see is the target in my line of sight. Then, the only thing left to do...is shoot."_

With a flick of her finger, she released the arrow, sending it on a direct invisible path toward the target.

The other kyudogas also released their arrows in succession. After they were done, Yukari set her second arrow to the bowstring and fired. She waited for the others to fire their second arrows before she kneeled once more and picked up the second set of arrows near her feet. The process repeated once again until all participants fired four of their arrows. In the end, Yukari had hit the target three out of four times while the other three only hit half of theirs.

After bowing one last time to the judges, she left the stage to be replaced by her teammate.

"Good job, Takeba."

"Thank you, senpai and good luck."

All of the tension that had accumulated in her shoulders began to dissipate leaving her a bit mentally and physically tired. She had to get enough rest she could because soon, she'll be up there again and the whole process will start all over.

After all her teammates had taken their turn and the points counted, this session resulted in Gekkoukan's victory. They proceeded through a few more matches and managed to outscore all of their opponents which enabled them to become regional champions. They now qualified for nationals that will be held in a few weeks.

* * *

**7:30 P.M.**

When the tournament was over, Yukari and her team celebrated at a nearby soba restaurant. From a few tables away were the dorm members who decided to follow Yukari for dinner.

"I never thought much of kyudo before, but this has been an interesting experience," Fuuka said while she watched the kyudo team celebrate.

"Well...it's pretty boring from my position, but I guess it isn't so bad," Junpei admitted. "At least tomorrow we get to see some intense action, right senpai?" He nudged Akihiko in the arm.

"Probably. I'm the captain so I'll go last. With the way the rules are set up, I might not even get to fight." He shook his head disappointedly.

"Why is that?" Fuuka asked after slurping a few noodles.

"The first team to win three matches will continue on. Since I'm last, there is no guarantee that I'll be needed to fight. It's kind of like, kendo actually."

Everybody looked at Makoto who was busy wolfing down his dinner. When he felt the many gazes on him, he looked up. "...What?"

"We were wondering about team matches in kendo and whether the first team to win three matches are the victors." Fuuka reiterated.

"Yup, that's right."

"Are you the team captain?" Akihiko asked.

"Nope."

"Really?" Junpei replied with astonishment. "Then who is?"

"Kazushi."

"What?!" Junpei nearly fell of his seat. "Is he stronger than you."

"Not at all."

"Then why...?

"I'm not good at motivating people, but he is."

The group became silent as if they all understood the reasoning. Despite that, Makoto continued eating away. "I was never the captain for my team," he said when he was done. "But I've always went last though."

Yukari then came over when her team began leaving.

"What are your teammates going to do now?" Mitsuru asked.

"They're calling it a night now so they can catch the earliest train back home. But I'll still be staying here longer for Sanada-senpai and Makoto-kun."

"Congratulations on the victory," Makoto said.

"Thanks."

"We should head back now so Akihiko can get plenty of rest for tomorrow," Mitsuru said before walking over to the cashier to pay for the meal.

"One day down and four more to go," Junpei said with excitement.

* * *

**Friday July 31, 2009** **5:30 P.M.**

"And that makes three wins so this year's regional champions are once again, Gekkoukan High!" The announcer declared amidst the loud cheering. The day's team boxing tournament went by in a flash. Team Gekkoukan had dominated the tournament to such a degree that Akihiko himself didn't participate in even one match. They either ended in the third or fourth round, much to the surprise of the dormmates.

"Was our boxing team that great?" Junpei later asked when the tournament was over and the group gathered in a nearby coffee shop.

"I heard some of my senpais talking about it, but I wasn't too sure myself," Yukari admitted.

Mitsuru smiled, beaming with a rare look of pride. "Our boxing team is the only athletic team from Gekkoukan that has ever reached nationals. Well, at least until yesterday." She gave a nod to Yukari. "The boxing team wasn't always amazing. The change came when Akihiko joined a year ago."

"I think we just don't have much competition in the region or in the entire country for that matter," Akihiko interjected when he arrived.

"Congratulations, Sanada-senpai," Junpei said as he moved his seat to make room.

"Tell that to my teammates because they did all of the work," Akihiko glumly replied.

"At least you'll be in perfect condition for tomorrow's fights, right?"

"I guess so." He took a sip of his drink, hoping that tomorrow will give him some good exercise.

* * *

**Saturday August 1, 2009** **5:10 P.M. - Budokan Stadium**

The day's singles boxing tournament came and gone in a blink of an eye...At least that was how Akihiko felt. Contrary to yesterday, he actively participated in his matches instead of remaining on the sidelines. It should have been a great day, but he was far from having one. Each and every one of his opponents were pushovers and posed little to no threat.

_"Was it always this easy?"_ he thought when he delivered a right handed hook punch to his opponent's head, knocking him flat to the ground.

After he was declared the winner by knockout, Akihiko took off his headgear and gloves before exiting the ring.

"That was awesome, senpai," a junior said after handing Akihiko a water bottle. "You finished all of your fights each within a few minutes. All that's left is the final fight and you'll be the regional champion."

"Uchida, tell the officials that I'm ready to fight immediately."

"What? A-Are you sure? The rules state that you're allowed some time to rest before the next match."

"Of course. I'm far from tired so I just want to get this over with."

The junior ceased all arguments after seeing Akihiko's determined expression and hurriedly searched for an official.

"This has been a waste of time," Akihiko muttered, remembering the year before when he was ecstatic about competing in this grand tournament. Now, he could only muster a small portion of that same enthusiasm. "Well, at least I still have one more opponent left before it's over." He grinned while he recalled hearing about how a certain nearby school acquired the talents of an exceptional teenage boxer. They never fought in a match before, but Akihiko knew that his opponent was skilled because he had made it to nationals along with him. Both failed to become the national champion however.

"Was what this young man said, true?" An official asked him with an eyebrow raised. "About beginning the final match immediately."

"That's right." Akihiko stood up and cracked his knuckles. "I'm completely serious here."

The official sighed and said, "Well, if that's what you want." He walked away and chatted with a few other officials. Not long after, an announcement was made that declared the final match will begin right away. This prompted loud cheers from the audience who didn't want to wait long either.

When Akihiko stepped into the ring, he saw a tall and muscular individual waiting for him. The two men had comparable body builds, but Akihiko's opponent had the edge in mass and weight.

"You should've taken more time to rest...or are you just cocky?" The boxer asked and narrowed his eyes.

"Not cocky, just confident," Akihiko replied with a wide smile prompting the other to let out a small laugh.

"I saw you at last year's nationals, but I don't think we personally met. I'm Kazuya Takamura."

"Akihiko Sanada." They proceeded to bump their gloved fists.

"I know that you won't disappoint me, right?"

"Only if you won't."

"Okay, that's enough chatter, it's time to begin the match," the referee interjected and motioned both of them to move to their respective corners.

Akihiko inserted his mouthguard as he listened to the officials make the introductions that included the names and schools of the contestants. When it was over, he and Kazuya stood up and approached the center. The surrounding noise began to faze out as the two boxers focused their entire concentration on each other, planning their opening act and waiting for "that" sound. As if the moment couldn't come any faster, someone lightly rung a nearby bell, starting the match.

Arms quickly shot out from both sides and collided with each other creating a loud thud. Two powerful straights, one from the right arm, the other from the left arm. Instead of following up with a subsequent attack, Akihiko and Kazuya proceeded down the cautious path while they circled around the ring and sized each other up using their eyes. Just from the initial attacks, both boxers realized that simple all out punches would not work against each other. They were gifted with both speed and power which proved vastly superior to their prior opponents.

_"Not bad, Takamura,"_ Akihiko silently whispered as the pain of Kazuya's punch began to spread from his left hand. The strength behind his opponent's strength was much more than he initially anticipated. _"Gotta be careful not to receive many more of those hits. Well, how about this?"_ He broke the stalemate, but unleashing a quick one-two that struck nothing, but air.

Swiftly rotating his body, Kazuya evaded the attacks and proceeded with his own counterattack consisting of a left handed straight to Akihiko's face. Once Akihiko blocked it with his right arm, Kazuya continued with a right handed uppercut aimed at the abdomen.

Deciding to evade the subsequent attack rather than to block it, Akihiko faded backwards, but the punch still made contact with his torso which knocked him back and onto the ground.

The referee intervened when Kazuya took a step forward and pulled his arm back for the next punch.

_"It looks like I have to play it smart to take him down,"_ Akihiko thought as he rubbed the bruise on his chest and slowly stood back up. _"Time to switch things up a bit."_

Once the referee pulled back and created some distance between the two fighters, Kazuya dashed forward and delivered three quick jabs in rapid succession. Despite the rapid speed of the punches, it wasn't enough to land a hit on Akihiko who smoothly swayed left and right like a fish in water.

Akihiko's counterattack was a simple fast jab to the face. The attack didn't do much damage, but he continued to employ a strategy where he maintained his distance and using weak fast punches to wear his opponent down. The first round then soon came to an end and both fighters took a short break in each of their respective corners.

"That Takamura boy is much more skilled than I originally thought since he was able to evade _your_ punches even though you came so far from last year," the coach said as he handed Akihiko a water bottle and towel.

"That's true," Akihiko replied while eyeing his opponent in the other corner. "But...I'm still going to win." He grinned and began wiping his sweat away.

"Of course you will because you're our great captain," a junior chimed in.

"Okay Sanada, just keep your guard up and attack when he has a opening," the coach advised. "I don't think you'll win if you continue to maintain your distance. It'd be too much of a gamble to try and win by points. Have to try and knock him out, Sanada."

Akihiko didn't give him a reply when the bell rang to begin the second round. To his surprise, Kazuya quickly dashed forward as soon as the bell rang and was already within a few mere inches of Akihiko. Then came the heavy uppercut to his abdomen that caused a surge of intense pain to rush through his body, leaving him momentarily paralyzed and defenseless against the barrage of punches that ensued.

It became a one-sided match as Kazuya hounded on Akihiko who could do nothing, but block a few punches here and there to mitigate the damage. Even that became difficult because Kazuya was targeting all of the legal areas and quickly moved from one area to the next.

Before it became a blood bath, the referee stepped in to pull the intensely focused Kazuya away.

Despite the brutal onslaught, Akihiko suffered relatively minor injuries. Just a few cuts and bruises on his sweaty forehead and torso. A normal person would've been nervous, anxious or even scared considering the "losing" battle. But Akihiko was far from a normal person. He was a young man gifted with great fighting instincts, abilities and had a large number of combat experience from fighting Shadows.

_"This is far from over. Gotta keep focus and stay calm."_ Even though Akihiko had thought about staying calm, he couldn't help, but grin at the circumstances. The competitive rush he failed to get in the past 2 days had came with great intensity. He didn't have much time to revel in the bliss however as Kazuya dashed toward him again, not allowing him a momentary break.

Akihiko blocked the first punch, but instead of falling into the barrage once again, he quickly reacted and counterpunched Kazuya in the face.

That wasn't enough to stun Kazuya as he retaliated with four punches.

After swiftly evading all of them by smoothly shuffling his feet around, Akihiko unleashed several quick jabs to Kazuya's torso. Instead of succumbing to fatigue or injury, Akihiko's abilities had surprisingly increased a few levels. His punches were faster and heavier. His reaction time was also quicker. The tides of the match began to favor him when he landed a critical blow on Kazuya's head.

Taking advantage of the situation, Akihiko attacked with everything he had, forcing Kazuya to move closer to the corner while blocking the punches. Just when Akihiko thought he was about to end things, Kazuya stood his ground and retaliated with a powerful straight. An exchange of heavy punches ensued between the two, both forgoing any defensive tactics.

The audience was full of shocked and surprise at the new development. It was initially a fight of two strategic fighters, but now seemed like a schoolyard brawl. They could see large amount of sweat, tears and blood scattering throughout the ring. The long forgotten bell had loudly rang throughout the stadium, signaling the end of the second round that seemed to have begun a long time ago.

"Sanada, how are you holding up?" The coach asked as he swabbed the cuts on Akihiko's forehead with a towel. "I'm not going to lie, that wasn't a pretty round. That kid is surprisingly more ruthless than last time. You have to knock him out and we only have one round left to do that. The points are on that kid's side after all."

While the coach continued to offer advice, Akihiko failed to digest any of it as he closed his eyes. The only thing on his mind was what he was going to do to once the round began. He wasn't afraid of the outcome because he was holding back the whole time throughout. It wasn't meant to disrespect his opponent. It was just part of his training. He wanted better control over his strength because that would allow less wasted energy.

_"But I'm still not good enough to do that."_

Against a mediocre opponent, it was fine. Against a highly skilled opponent like Kazuya, it was exceedingly difficult. His strength was all over the place and he realized that now wasn't the time to test his control.

"I'm going to finish this in 30 seconds," Akihiko confidently declared.

"W-What did you just say?" The coach asked, completely perplexed at Akihiko's declaration. "Uh, did you get hit one too many times in the head?"

Akihiko made a large grin and began moving toward the center.

Kazuya furrowed his eyebrows at Akihiko's confident stride, but quickly entered his fighting stance. When the bell rang for the last time, Kazuya launched himself forward like a rocket.

_"You're fast Takamura, I'll admit that. But fortunately for me, you're not as fast as him!"_

Akihiko dodged Kazuya's punch by mere inches and almost simultaneously, he focused all of his strength and delivered a mighty left-handed straight to Kazuya's abdomen. The brutal punch caused Kazuya to bend over in excruciating pain. Akihiko then continued with a right-handed uppercut to the torso, forcing Kazuya to stand upright. He finished with a left handed hook punch that knocked Kazuya off his feet before falling hard onto the floor. The three punches were so fast that most of the audience failed to completely understand what had happened.

Kazuya wasn't completely knocked out however as he struggled to move his limbs once he heard the referee counting down. Demonstrating amazing willpower, Kazuya pushed his body upward with his hands when the countdown was at 3. But that was as far as he could go. One of his hands slipped causing his whole body to collapse to the ground.

The match was over. Loud cheers echoed throughout the stadium once the outcome was determined. To many of them, it was a spectacular match that was on a whole another level in comparison to the prior qualifying fights.

Akihiko looked up the stands filled with thousands of people and smiled, feeling very satisfied with his match. It wasn't a waste of time after all.

* * *

"What was that combo you pulled at the end? I couldn't even see it coming."

A serious and solemn Kazuya walked into the changing room when Akihiko was just getting ready to leave.

"Just something I learned from watching a talented friend."

"That's some friend you have." Kazuya slightly widened his eyes in surprise.

"How's your injuries?" Akihiko asked, eyeing the bandages and patches on Kazuya's body.

"Nothing serious, but I'll be sore for a few days." Kazuya made a crooked smile. "Guess I just lost my chance to become a national champion during high school." He looked up listlessly at the ceiling and sighed.

"Your giving up boxing?

"Of course not!" Kazuya shouted when he returned to earth. "This is my life-long dream. I'll continue in college. Already got a scholarship and recommendation so that's all set. I'll definitely become the national champion one day, just you wait and see. But for now, I got a lot of work to do. What about you, Sanada? Continuing boxing after high school? What's your dream in life?"

"I...don't know yet," Akihiko replied with uncertainty.

"...Is that so? Well, it'll be a waste that someone with your talents to quit so soon." Kazuya placed a hand on Akihiko's shoulder. "I'll see you in the ring again if you do continue. And also, anyone who defeats me deserves to be a champion. Trust me, it has happened two times already." He gave his final remarks with a friendly smirk and left the room.

"Dreams...Just what do I want for the future?"

* * *

"Congratulations!"

The first group of people Akihiko met when he left the arena were his dormmates, eagerly waiting for his appearance.

After everybody had a word in, Akihiko merely said, "Thanks, but there's still a lot left for me to do."

"You're always so modest, senpai," Junpei said as he lightly jabbed Akihiko's arm. "I'm sure that there's nobody in Japan who can beat you now."

Instead of responding to Junpei, Akihiko turned his attention to Makoto. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, don't let Gekkoukan down now since everybody did pretty well," Junpei reminded Makoto.

"There's no need to put any extra pressure on him," Yukari said.

"I was just trying to get him motivated," Junpei mumbled as he shook his head.

"So, are you nervous?" Yukari asked, looking a bit worried.

"Well, it's been a while since I've participated in a tournament, but I feel fine," Makoto reassured her.

"That's the spirit," Akihiko said as he placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Show them how much you've improved from fighting Shadows for the past several months."

Mitsuru then began clapping her hands to get everybody's attention. "I think it's about time to return to the hotel so Yuki could get sufficient rest for tomorrow's event."

* * *

**Monday August 2, 2009** **8:30 A.M. - Budokan Stadium**

Makoto leaned back against his chair, closed his eyes and listened to music on his mp3 player, blocking out the noises created by the other contestants, staff members and the audience. When somebody placed a hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and saw Kazushi mouthing a few words.

"What was that?" Makoto asked after he removed his headphones.

"I was just wondering what you were listening to. Our team's almost up you know."

Instead of replying, he handed his headphones to Kazushi.

"...What is this?" Kazushi asked after he put the headphones on. "It sounds like gibberish. Is it English?"

" _Lose yourself_ , by Eminem."

"Do you even understand what he's saying?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you listening to it?" Kazushi asked while he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mostly for the beats. My friend said I was too relaxed whenever we were in competitions. To get me into a more _competitive_ mood, he had me listen to Eminem songs. I've been doing this pretty much every time before a match so it's kind of like a ritual for me."

"Hmm...now that you mention it..." Kazushi nodded his head as he continued to listen to the song. "I think I know what you mean. But I'm already hyped up enough as it is so I wouldn't need this." He returned the headphones back to Makoto. "You'd be better be ready soon because you're our trump card you know."

"I got it," Makoto nonchalantly replied before closing his eyes and letting the music flow through his ears.

* * *

The first two rounds went by without Makoto's participation. His team did quite well by having only one team member losing in both of them. The third round however, was against a high level school. 2 wins and 2 losses a piece so it came down to the team's final members to break the tie. Makoto versus the other team's captain.

After the official called for the final round, Makoto took off his headphones and entered the ring. To the thousands of onlookers, he may have appeared calm and composed, but in actuality, his senses were sharp and alert. From across the ring, his opponent stared at him with a smug expression on his face.

"Now that I'm here, your team will lose while mine will advance."

Makoto didn't reply at his opponent's comment.

After the official said a few opening words, Makoto and his opponent performed the opening rituals and then drew their shinai. Once the official gave the word to begin, Makoto dashed forward in a flash and struck the side of his opponent's abdomen.

The audience was silent while they tried to comprehend what had just happened in the split second after the match began. The referees paused the match to review the tapes and finally concluded that a point should be awarded to Makoto, which caused a significant number of the audience and his team members to cheer loudly.

Makoto's opponent stood frozen in his spot once he realized the position he was in. After the referee prompted him to get ready for the next sequence, he returned to his side. All of the confidence he had before the match was gone, replaced with anxiety. After the second sequence began, Makoto's opponent went on the immediate offensive to try to avoid what had happened earlier. He aimed for Makoto's head once he was in range, but Makoto effortlessly parried it and struck his wrist right after.

"One point for Team Gekkoukan!" The referee announced. "Winner is Team Gekkoukan!"

"N-No way," Makoto's opponent said as he fell to his knees, shocked and confused at the results.

Makoto made a short bow and proceeded off the ring to his cheering teammates.

"Nice one, Makoto!" Kazushi exclaimed with a hard slap on Makoto's back. "We knew you'd pull through for us. Right guys?"

His other teammates nodded their agreements and continued their chatter about the prior match.

Makoto exchange a few more words before returning to his chair to wait for the next match. When he was about to sit down, he felt several powerful yet familiar auras nearby.

_"Where's it coming from?"_

His eyes darted across the stadium until he found the source. Approximately 40 feet away near the front rows, three individuals watched him closely, their expressions neutral.

There was a young girl with long brown hair that was a bit younger than him. Accompanying her was a slighter older woman in a blue kimono and a much older large man in a dark brown hakama.

_"So they're here too."_

"I'm surprised to see you here." A voice suddenly called out from behind him.

Makoto turned around and his eyes rose a few centimeters in surprise, "Hayase...Mamoru."

"That's right." The tall tanned young man replied with a wide smile. He was wearing a kendogu set like the other contestants. "I just saw your match just now. Impressive as expected...or maybe even better than when I last saw you. So what are you doing down here? Don't you go to Izumizaka High in Sapporo?"

"I...transferred school this year," Makoto replied after a pause. "I go to Gekkoukan High now in Iwatodai."

"Really? We're practically neighbors then! But why did you transferred?...No, just forget that I asked." Mamoru frowned and continued. "It's good that you're back competing. Although, it worked out well for me in the end because the one year you stopped, there was nobody in my way to become champion for the individuals tournament."

"Is that so? Congrats." Makoto shook Mamoru's hand.

"Thanks."

"No way...are you Mamoru Hayase-san, the reigning interhigh school champion?" Kazushi asked, his eyes wide with wonderment.

"That's definitely him," Yuko replied by his side. "Um, do you two know each other?" She looked at Mamoru then at Makoto.

"Sure we do," Mamoru confirmed as he placed an arm around Makoto's shoulders. "We go way back. In fact, I've always lost to him during the individual finals since I began competing. Obviously, that didn't happen last year." He then returned his attention to Makoto. "Well, it's about time I head back to my team. I'm not sure whether we'll see each other here since there's a lot of good teams this year, but I'm pretty sure I'll see you during tomorrow's individuals tournament, right?"

Makoto nodded.

"Then, I'll see you there. And it's nice meeting you guys from Gekkoukan too." He bid farewell to Kazushi and Yuko and returned to his team on the other side of the arena.

"He doesn't look that tough," Kazushi said after Mamoru was out of sight. "I think I could take him." His comment earned him a slap on the back of his head from Yuko.

"Don't be stupid, Kazushi. If you continue to live in a delusional world then you're just going to end up losing. Come on, let's go get some drinks for the team."

Makoto watched Yuko dragged Kazushi away by the arm before he looked back at the people who were watching him earlier, but they were no longer there. Although, he had a strong feeling that he'll see them again very soon.

* * *

"One point for Team Gekkoukan so Team Gekkoukan is the winner of the Kanto region and will advance to the All Japan Interhigh School Championships!" The tournament's MC made the announcement after Makoto land the decisive hit that allowed his team to win the match as well as the tournament. Team Gekkoukan had quickly advanced through the ranks, but met with heavy opposition in their final matches that required Makoto to break the tie. None of his opponents had given him a difficult fight and he was fortunate to avoid Mamoru whose team had lost in an earlier match.

"Yeah! We did it!" Kazushi pumped his fists high into the air as he celebrated their team's victory. "We're going to the finals so let's celebrate!"

"Hold it!" Yuko shouted. "We still have individuals tomorrow for you and Yuki-kun so celebrating can wait until later. Right now you should both rest."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Yuko," Kazushi said with a frown. "It's not everyday that we ever win a regional tournament."

"That's right, Nishiwaki-kun," Sasaki agreed with a nod.

"W-H-A-T was that?" Yuko asked in a threatening deep tone that caused Kazushi and even Sasaki to cower away.

"U-Uh nothing. Ha ha ha. Anyway, off to the hotel it is." Kazushi began walking towards the exit while the other team members followed after.

"And what about you, Yuki-kun?"

"I think I'll meet up with my dormmates first."

"Okay, then we'll see you later."

Makoto separated from his team and headed to the place where Akihiko had reunited with the dormmates after his victory. Unsurprisingly, they were there waiting for him. A few congratulations were exchanged here and there that was highly reminiscent of yesterday when Akihiko walked out of the stadium.

"I liked what I saw, but I kind of wished you had participated more, Yuki," Akihiko said with a hint of disappointment. "Too bad that Hayase's team had to lose. Otherwise, we could've seen something epic."

"Hayase's the reigning champion for individuals, right?" Junpei asked. "I heard he's pretty strong so there's a good chance that we could've lost you know."

"True, but I guess we'll see it tomorrow if Yuki or Hayase don't lose to anybody else."

"If any of them do face me, then I'll prevent this so called epic match from happening," a voice interjected.

The group turned their attention to a young man with short black hair. He was accompanied by the three people who were watching Makoto earlier in the day.

"Um, do we know you?" Junpei asked.

"You guys don't, but _he_ does." The young man pointed a finger at Makoto. "I'm Masaru Tsukigami.

"Tsukigami!?" The residents of Minatodai cried out in unison.

"Was this...the Tsukigami Clan that Yuki-kun had mentioned a while back?" Fuuka asked, looking at Mitsuru and Akihiko.

"It would appear so..." Mitsuru replied and became cautious in front of these individuals.

Masaru frowned and said, "Based on your reactions, I think he'd said something about the Clan, right? Too bad he doesn't know much himself."

"That's enough, Masaru," the large man ordered in a deep booming voice. "Don't you think you're talking too much before the lady has even been introduced?" He eyed the young man in a threatening manner.

"I-I'm sorry, Gen-san, Minako-sama." Masaru slumped his shoulders and retreated to the large man's side.

The young girl who wore a long frilly red skirt and white blouse then stepped forward.

"Greetings everyone, I'm Minako Tsukigami, heir to the Tsukigami Clan." She introduced herself in a calm demeanor befitting her status as the daughter of a high class family. "It's good to see you again, Mako-niisan. I think the last time we met was at Kenshiro-sama's funeral, right?"

"Yeah," Makoto quietly replied.

"...You've changed since that time," Minako said after staring intently at Makoto's face. Her lips began to form a small smile.

"I heard that you became the Interhigh Regional Champion a few days ago."

Minako's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I didn't think you'd paid any attention to that."

"When I saw you in the stands, I thought you would enter the naginata tournament. After the kendo team matches were over, I looked at the results posting and saw your name. As expected."

"Thank you, but it was mostly due to Gen-san urging me to do it."

The man named Gen made a wide smile and asked, "Makoto, how did you found yourself in such an interesting company?" His eyes fell on Mitsuru before moving to Akihiko. "You seem like a pretty good boxer. I don't personally know many boxers myself so I can't say how well you compare though."

"I-I see," Akihiko said. He looked visibly unsettled by Gen's mere presence.

"And you." Gen returned his attention to Makoto and began rubbing his chin. "You've gotten significantly stronger compared to when I last saw you. "Just what on earth happened?"

"I started getting serious with my training."

"Is that all?" Gen furrowed his eyebrows.

"Minako-sama, I think it's time we head back," the young woman in the kimono said.

"Yes," Minako said after she looked at her watch. "It was nice meeting everyone. We'll be here tomorrow as well so we might see each other again."

After Minako made her way back, Gen turned to Makoto one last time. "Show me what you can do tomorrow. Although, I won't be able to see you at full power, right?"

Masaru looked displeased at Gen's statement. "I'll show you that I won't lose to anyone outside of the main family."

Gen just chuckled at the declaration as the two went to catch up with Minako.

"Interesting people...I think," Junpei said after the Tsukigami group disappeared from sight. "Those two girls were pretty cute though."

"I'm not sure what to make of them," Mitsuru said. "But I definitely think we should be cautious of them though. What do you think, Akihiko?"

"...Yeah?"

"What's wrong, senpai?" Yukari asked after she noticed Akihiko's lack of energy.

"That guy, Gen was his name? Just who is he? I could feel an enormous pressure from him. Not just him though. I feel a pretty strong pressure from the other three too."

"Gen-san is a prominent member of the main family," Makoto replied. "A hand to hand specialist and one of the strongest member in the entire clan. The other three are pretty strong too, particularly Minako-san."

"I gotta admit, that guy was pretty terrifying, but the idea of being able to fight him someday is kind of thrilling." A grin began to form on Akihiko's mouth.

"A lot of people are scared of him, but he's actually pretty nice though."

Junpei suddenly jumped in between them. "I don't care about any of that. What I want to know is your relationship with that Minako girl."

Yukari then leaned in closer so she could hear Makoto's answer.

"Relationship? She's just a distant relative."

"Yeah, but the way she talked to you seemed to be more than just that."

Makoto shrugged his shoulders. "I heard we used to play with each other a lot, but I don't remember."

His answer ceased all further questions until Fuuka asked, "How about we get back too?"

"That's a good idea. I'll need as much rest as I can, especially knowing now that a member of the Tsukigami Clan will be participating."

* * *

**Tuesday August 3, 2009** **2:30 P.M. - Budokan Stadium**

The individuals kendo competition flew by rather quickly. Just as many had expected, Makoto handled his opponents with relative ease. Now, he was pitted against the boy he saw yesterday, Masaru Tsukigami. Makoto only met Masaru a few times, but he never fought him before or at least see him fight. Of the few things he heard about Masaru, he knew that he was pretty strong and gifted.

After the MC introduced the both of them, Makoto went into the ring and observed Masaru who just stared back at him.

"Gen-san might be interested in your abilities, but I'm not," Masaru said. "I'll defeat you here today in front of everyone."

_"What did I do to make this guy so angry at me?"_

Makoto didn't interact with him much at all so he's surprised how aggressive Masaru was being. Regardless, Makoto decided to just focused on the match.

After the officials declared the match to begin, Masaru shot straight out at Makoto and delivered a strike to his head. When Makoto dodged the attack, he continued his aggressive attacks and aimed at Makoto's sides and wrists.

_"He's pretty fast."_

Despite Masaru's quick speed, Makoto had evaded all of the attacks and then counterattacked with a few attacks of his own.

Masaru blocked each of them and this time, kept his distance and circled around the ring.

_"His reflexes are also good. From the contact, his strength is above average as well."_

"What's wrong, Yuki-san?" Masaru grinned at the situation. "Is that all you got?" He then took a step forward and briefly disappeared and reappeared in front of Makoto.

_"Kazeho?"_

Makoto reacted in time and parried Masaru's thrust to his neck.

"Not bad," Masaru said. "But you just got lucky." He picked up speed and made a strike at Makoto's head.

Makoto quickly parried it and attacked Masaru's left wrist with lightning speed, but he didn't feel any contact made.

_"On the left."_

Relying on his instincts and quick reflexes, Makoto rotated his body and evaded the incoming attack that shot out from his left side. He then jumped further back to create some distance while noticing the disappearing afterimage of where Masaru had been early.

_"Tsukikage too, huh."_

Masaru clicked his tongue and said, "Don't think you'll keep getting lucky forever."

It was then that Makoto heard loud murmurs coming from the audience.

* * *

"What the hell is that Masaru doing?" Gen growled as he watched the fight between Makoto and Masaru. "Using the Muteki na Tenken-ryu techniques in front of everyone to see." He turned to the young woman in the kimono. "Aoi, didn't you remind him that he wasn't allowed to use any of the techniques in these matches?"

"I did right before the team competitions were underway so I didn't think I would need to remind him again. But I apologize for my misguided assumption."

Gen let out a loud sigh and said, "Minako-sama, I'll personally admonish the boy once we get back."

"Please see to it," Minako said while keeping her sight on the match the whole time. "We can only hope that Masaru doesn't use any more of those techniques."

"It'll also be good if this match ended soon too." Gen took a moment and observed the two combatants. "By the way, Minako-sama, who do you think will win?"

"Mako-niisan without a doubt."

Gen and Aoi looked at each other and grinned at Minako's response.

* * *

After about three minutes had gone by since the beginning of the match, nobody had landed any attack. However, Makoto had finally made an assessment of Masaru.

_"Fast, good reflexes, skilled and strong. But...how well does he think on his feet?"_

With a plan in mind, Makoto parried an incoming attack and moved to counterattack with an attack to Masaru's head. However, it was a quick feint that made Masaru raise his shinai to block the supposed attack. That left him open on his sides so Makoto swiftly changed the direction of his attack towards the left side of Masaru's torso.

Using his quick reflexes, Masaru reacted in time and moved to protect his side with the shinai, but once again, it was another feint that left him exposed once again. As if unsure of what was coming next, he jumped backward to create some space.

However, that was what Makoto had anticipated so as soon as Masaru's foot left the floor, he was already charging toward Masaru at a rapid speed.

This caught Masaru by complete surprised as he failed to defend or even evade the strike that made contact with his right wrist.

"Yuki, one point," the referee declared.

"Damn it," Masaru said with a hiss. "It won't happen again." He then charged and made a few feints himself.

However, Makoto had easily read and successfully blocked all of them. On the fifth feint, he launched himself into Masaru's body so that they were nearly glued to each other.

"Get away from me," Masaru growled. It was clear that he was getting quite agitated.

They slowly separated by backing off until they were barely a shinai's length away from each other. That was when Masaru launched a surprised quick attack to Makoto's head. Despite what Masaru may have thought, it didn't come as a surprise to Makoto.

_"Too obvious."_

Makoto raised his shinai and swiftly half slid his feet to the side. In the same smooth motion, he swung down on Masaru's head."

"Yuki, one point," the referee declared. "Winner is Yuki."

"No way," Masaru shouted before falling to his feet. "There's just no way I could've lost to him."

Makoto ignored Masaru and stepped down from the ring.

"I thought you were having trouble there for a moment," Sasaki said before handing Makoto a water bottle. "I'm not sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but it looked like a weird match. But you won anyway so I guess that's all it matters."

"True." Makoto then took a seat and starting resting for his next match. He really needed the breather since despite not losing a single point to Masaru, the boy was quite dangerous. One momentarily lapse in focus could've cost him. Luckily for him though, Masaru was somewhat predictable so he got out unharmed. Against any average opponent though, Makoto could see Masaru simply overpowering them with his raw athletic ability.

* * *

"See, what did I tell you?" Minako said after the match was over. There was a proud expression on her face.

"Hey, it's not like I doubted you," Gen said with a grin. "I pretty much agreed. While Masaru has great raw ability, he lacks experience. So that's why he got outwitted by Makoto and lost."

"This will be a great learning experience for him."

"I really hope so." Gen nodded his head. "But that Makoto though. He's really developing into a fine swordsman. I can't wait to see what else he can do." He crossed his arm and looked down to the bottom floor at Makoto. "I just wondered why he decided to get serious with swordsmanship again."

It was silent for a while until Minako murmured, "I hope his life isn't in any danger."

* * *

After the match with Masaru, there were only a few competitors left. Kazushi had lost to someone else earlier. In the end, the final two competitors were Makoto and Mamoru. Not many people were surprised at this result considering their prior history.

"So it's you and me again," Mamoru said with a wide grin on his face. "Fate is an odd mistress wouldn't you say?"

Makoto shrugged. "Could just be a lot of similar coincidences."

Mamoru laughed at his response. "Either way, it seems you're always in my way. Other than the one time when you didn't even participate at all. I don't mind though since you're only one of the few that ever gave me a challenge and made it interesting."

"Sometimes, I just want to take it easy."

"Same as ever, huh. Well, it's almost time. Let's see how much you've improved after a year."

* * *

In the last four out of five years, Makoto had stood across from Mamoru in the ring. The results have always been in his favor.

_"But will today be different?"_

He couldn't quite see what expression was on Mamoru's face through his head protector. Although, he doubted Mamoru was feeling scared, nervous or anything like that. Despite the record, Mamoru had always been confident, but never cocky. A great opponent indeed.

After the officials signaled the match to begin, Makoto and Mamoru began slowly circling around the ring. It was very different from the match with Masaru. Rather than to try to overwhelm his opponent's to victory, Mamoru was being careful and methodical.

_"These types of opponents are always the most difficult."_

After a minute had passed, the two essentially just moved around while keeping an eye on each other without attacking. Most would think that this match was off to an incredibly boring start.

_"There's barely any openings other than the area around his left wrist...but he's probably trying to lure me to attack it."_

When another 30 seconds passed, Makoto wasn't sure if Mamoru was going to attack any time soon. While not really the impatient type, he thought it wouldn't be too bad to get things started.

_"Okay, I'll take your bait."_

He made a short hop forward and quickly attacked Mamoru's left wrist.

Just like what Makoto had expected, Mamoru rotated his body and a split second later, counterattacked with an attack to Makoto's wrist. The counterattack failed since Makoto's initial attack was a feint that allowed him sufficient time to pull back and leap away.

"Nice one, Makoto," Mamoru said. "I knew you wouldn't fall for that trick so easily."

_"Now that my attack is done. I'll let you start the next one."_

Makoto let out a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders before the two began to circle around each other again. He then closed his eyes and drowned out all of the exterior noise so that his concentration fell to the immediate area around himself. His senses sharpened and his body ready to react if he was attacked. Then, he felt a sudden movement from a few feet away.

_"My side!"_

After only a half second had transpired when Mamoru initiated his attack, Makoto opened his eyes and made a lightning quick thrust forward at Mamoru's wrist.

Noticing the much quicker attack coming his way, Mamoru pulled back and blocked the thrust with his shinai. The impact caused him to nearly fall off balance, but he skillfully returned to form.

However, Makoto's attack didn't end there. He continued to thrust forward at the head area and did not allow Mamoru any room to evade so that he could only continue blocking for now. Makoto was unrelenting though and his continuous attack had slowly created an opening each time until the moment when Mamoru was opened for about one and a half seconds.

_"Now!"_

With even greater speed, Makoto launched a quick thrust to Mamoru's throat.

"Yuki, one point," the official declared after Mamoru fell down.

To the surprise of the audience, Mamoru began laughing. "When was the last time somebody scored a point against me by hitting my throat?" He then quickly got on his feet and prepared for the next sequence.

_"Time to change things up."_

Makoto launched himself at Mamoru and attacked his right wrist.

Mamoru parried and counterattacked with a strike to Makoto's head.

Expectedly, Makoto parried that attack and made his own counter to Mamoru's side. At that point, it became a series of feints, counterattacks, and parries. The two alternate between being on the offensive and defensive which would continued for the next few, but intense minutes.

_"The first to let up will lose."_

With that thought in mind, Makoto continued his attacks and swift foot movements at an even greater intensity. He forced Mamoru to make large turns with his feet in order to keep up with his attack. Just when the audience must've thought that this would go on forever, Mamoru's right foot slipped for a brief moment, but it was enough for Makoto who ended the match with an attack to Mamoru's head.

"Yuki, one point. Winner is Yuki!"

The audience cheered loudly as Mamoru fell flat on his back. "I'm exhausted after all that." He took off his head protector revealing the large amount of sweat that accumulated on his forehead. "You truly are a fearsome opponent."

"You're pretty scary yourself," Makoto said and helped pulled Mamoru to his feet.

After letting out a laugh, Mamoru shook Makoto's hand and then went off the ring, leaving the officials to make the final congratulatory remarks.

"This year's Tokyo regionals champion is...Makoto Yuki of Gekkoukan High School!"

* * *

"Still tired?" Makoto asked Mamoru when he saw him later near a vending machine.

"A bit. You?"

"Same."

Mamoru made a conflicted smile and looked down his bottle of water. "It's kind of disappointing this year since I didn't even make it passed regionals. At least in those other times when I lost to you, it was in the finals."

"...Sorry. I know you could make use of the money you get from winning it all."

"Nah, it's fine now. I really just needed one opportunity and that happened last year. I got a lot of endorsements afterwards and I don't think it's going to change just by one loss. Especially if that loss came to you who is a former champion himself."

"Is that so. That's good."

Mamoru suddenly made a wide grin and said, "Yeah, my family's financial situation is stable now so I don't have to worry nearly as much as before. I already have scholarships for a number of university so don't worry, man." He placed a friendly hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Just move forward without any regrets." He was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh right. You're probably going to up against Kyo Kusanagi in the finals, right? The one who was part of your team back in Sapporo?"

"Most likely."

"I gotta say, he's a pretty strong guy too. I mean, I beat him last year during the team's competition, but I felt like he was holding back at the time." After Mamoru paused for a moment, he just shook his head. "I'm not sure why I told you that, but I guess I just wanted to let you know." With a wave of his hand, Mamoru left the locker room with a cheerful smile on his face.

* * *

Before Yukari went to congratulate Makoto along with the others, she had to make a quick trip to the bathroom. While on her way back, she saw the Tsukigami group departing from the stadium. To her surprise, she suddenly found herself running up to them.

"Um, excuse me."

"You are...one of the people with Makoto-san yesterday, right?" Minako asked after coming to a stop.

"Ah, yes. My name is Yukari Takeba and I live in the same dorm as him. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

While Minako was carefully observing Yukari, Masaru took a step forward and said, "Don't you know that Minako-sama is a very busy person? She doesn't have time to speak to-."

"I am fine with that," Minako suddenly said, cutting off a very shocked Masaru.

"B-But Minako-sama."

"Leave us," Minako ordered with the wave of her hand.

Gen then placed a thick arm around Masaru's shoulder and began leading him away. "Come on. I think this is a good chance for _our_ talk."

"E-Ehhh," Masaru shouted. Before getting dragged away, he took one more look at Minako who ignored him.

* * *

"Here you go, uh...Tsukigami-san," Yukari said when she gave a small coffee can to Minako.

"Thank you. Just _Minako_ is fine."

"O-Okay." Yukari didn't look very thrilled with calling Minako by her first name.

They were sitting on a bench that was somewhere behind the stadium. It was a quiet solitary area where they could freely talk without being disturbed.

"You said you were living in the same dorm as Mako-nii-." Minako paused and coughed before continuing. "Makoto-san?"

Yukari smiled at Minako's mid-sentence paused. "Yes. He came to live at the dorm at the beginning of the school year. We're also in the same class."

Minako made a small nod. "The school's at...Iwatodai was it? You two must be close if you went all the way to Tokyo to cheer him on."

"W-We're not that close," Yukari quickly denied. "I had to come here too for my kyudo tournament. We're also here to support another senpai too..."

Minako smiled when she noticed a very faint blush appear on Yukari's face. After taking a sip of the coffee, she asked, "And what was it you wanted to ask me?"

The question caused Yukari to suddenly become fidgety and nervous. "Well...um..." She took a deep breath and continued. "What was Makoto-kun like before his parents died?"

Minako was slightly taken aback by Yukari's question, but she quickly regained her composure. "So you know about it." She then looked forward at nothing in particular. "I think I'm okay with telling you. Well first, I'm sure you know that Mako-nii wasn't always like he is now. Before, he used to be pretty outgoing and happy. He treated everybody equally for better or worse. And he couldn't really ignore people when they needed help. He's that kind of a person." When she was done, she turned to look at Yukari. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Yes, thank you." Yukari stood up and made a small bow to Minako.

"I actually have a question too. Is Mako-nii in-." Minako stopped mid-sentence and shook her head. "No, never mind about that." She stood up and said, "Please give him your support if you can. He had to experience a number of unfortunate events that drastically changed him and his life. From what I saw yesterday and today, I'm glad that he seems to be doing better, but I don't think he is close to recovering. I wish I could help, but I have to consider my position and responsibilities. It's something that I have regretted for a long time now." She frowned and looked crestfallen.

"O-Of course. I mean, he also helped me quite a bit already so it's only fair I do the same."

"Is that so," Minako said with a smile. "May I call you Yukari-san?"

"Huh?" Yukari's eyes grew wide. "Uh, I don't mind."

Minako then extended a hand. "It was nice meeting you. I'll be here watching the finals next month so I might see you again then."

"Yes, it was nice meeting you too." Yukari shook Minako's hand before they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Hey Yuka-tan, what took you?" Junpei asked when Yukari reunited with the group near the entrance.

"I just got a little lost." Yukari let out a laugh and then turned her attention to Makoto.

"...What?" He asked when he caught her staring at him without saying a word.

"Uh, congratulations on your victory!"

"Thanks."

"Okay, now that Takeba is here, let's quickly get ready to return to the dorm," Mitsuru said. "It has been a fun distraction for most of us in the past few days, but now, it's time to get back to business. The next full moon is already going to appear this week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about the next full moon battle. It should come out by the end of this month.


	16. Broken Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the inter-high Regional competitions, Makoto and the S.E.E.S. team move forward with the next full moon battle. Then, the inter-high National competitions arrives and Makoto goes head to head against an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter didn't meet the expected release date at the end of May, but it's out now. Enjoy.
> 
> Also, thanks for the kudos from those that gave them.

**Chapter XVI: Broken Chains**

**Thursday August 6, 2009** **Dark Hour – Minatodai 4** **th** **Floor Meeting Room**

"Well, it's a full moon again," Ikutsuki casually noted while he leaned back into his chair. His face was full of smiles.

After the regional competitions were over, the members of the Minatodai Dorm resumed their S.E.E.S.' activities, which included climbing Tartarus and exterminating the large Shadows that appeared on every full moon. Unlike the previous full moon events, the mood now was rather light. It might have been due to the fact that it has become quite routine for them now.

Among the people sitting on the sofas was Makoto who kept his arms crossed and his eyes shut. If it was like the other full moon operations, he was going to need to reserve as much energy as he could.

"You know, I think this operation will go very smoothly," Junpei optimistically declared while he sat across from Makoto.

Mitsuru had been looking out the window at nothing in particular, but she turned her attention to Junpei after he made his declaration. "Oh? And why do you think that's the case, Iori?"

"Why? We have a super powerful _tank_ on our side." He motioned to Aigis who was busy watching Fuuka doing a Shadow search within Lucia.

"Aigis might be very powerful, but we should be prepared for anything that might come our way," Akihiko cautioned from the corner of the room. "Otherwise, you just might regret it."

Junpei scratched his head and let out a sigh. "Eh, I don't think it's going to be anything like that.

"Any luck, Yamagishi?" Mitsuru asked.

"Hmmm…" There was a long paused before Fuuka responded. "Yes, I've found it. It's somewhere in the northern Iwatodai area, but it's…huh?"

"What's wrong, Yamagishi?" Mitsuru shot out from her seat, a wary expression on her face.

"Uh, I think it's underground," Fuuka replied with uncertainty.

"Underground?" Junpei furrowed his eyebrows. "Are we going to have to dig to find it?"

"I don't think that's it. More like under a facility of sorts."

Aigis stepped forward and said, "My records reflect an old underground facility in the northern part of town. It's around the warehouse district."

Mitsuru closed her eyes for a moment and thought about the situation. "We would have a better time assessing the situation at the location. So now, let's move out!"

Makoto opened his eyes, picked up his nearby katana and quickly walked out of the room along with the others.

"Good luck, everyone," Ikutsuki said while waving his hand.

* * *

**Warehouse District**

The party's venture to the Warehouse District wasn't exactly easy. They encountered a few Shadows on the way, but the battles weren't too difficult for them. It was especially easy with Aigis taking point and demolishing everything that stood in her way.

When they did reached the Warehouse District, the first thing that came to mind was how empty was the area. Not a coffin in sight.

"Spooky," Junpei commented, suddenly not feeling as carefree as before.

"I feel the Shadow coming from below that place." Fuuka pointed to the rundown warehouse that was noticeably bigger than the ones around it.

Mitsuru took one good look at the warehouse before turning around to address everyone. "Okay, we are about to begin the operation. This is a full moon operation so be very careful and observe your surroundings. We don't know what's down there or how many for that matter. Yamagishi, keep us posted."

"Of course," Fuuka replied with a nod.

"Then let's begin." Mitsuru took the lead while everybody else followed closely from behind.

They entered the warehouse from the small door at the side. As expected, inside was nearly pitch black if not for the moonlight that shone through the windows near the top. From what they can see, the warehouse appeared mostly empty save for the few abandoned crates. The accumulated dust and cobwebs on them made it seemed like the place was abandoned for more than a decade.

"Watch your step," Akihiko ordered as he walked with a notable slower step than usual.

"So how are we supposed to go underground?" Junpei asked before bumping into a crate.

"Maybe through there?" Yukari motioned to the large set of steel double doors near the back of the warehouse. It was more than a story high and wide enough to fit more than two cars in it. "How do we open it though?"

"There might be a lever or a switch nearby so everyone start looking," Mitsuru ordered.

After about two minutes of searching in the darkness, Akihiko's leg hit a lever like object on the right side of the door. "Think I found it." He placed his hands on the lever and tried to rotate it, but it was barely enough to move the gate.

"I've found the other lever over here," Aigis announced from the left side. She placed her hands on it and together with Akihiko, they were able to rotate the lever causing the rusty gears to screech loudly.

After the doors were opened, they notice many light bulbs had lined the walls which illuminated the dark tunnel that descended downwards.

"I can't believe the lights are still working here," Yukari said.

"Yes, it is strange…" Mitsuru murmured as a frown appeared on her face. "Yamagishi, is the Shadow down there?"

_"Yes, it should be about 30 meters away from where you all are."_

The party went through the door and began descending below the ground.

"I'm suddenly not feeling so well," Junpei mumbled. "It's like this tunnel could collapse any moment."

Yukari sighed. "Now you got me concerned."

As they continued their descent, they moved at a rather slow pace so after about 5 minutes, they reached what they thought was the room at the bottom of the tunnel.

_"The Shadows are through there,"_ Fuuka announced.

"Shadows?" Akihiko repeated. "More than one?"

_"Y-Yes. I couldn't tell before, but there's clearly two of them."_

"Get ready, everyone," Mitsuru ordered. "The battle is about to begin. Yuki, please take the lead."

"Got it."

The party ran into the room and the lights suddenly turned on, revealing the massive room. It was mostly empty other than the large object sitting at the far end.

"O-Oh, man," Junpei stuttered. "Is that…what I think it is?" He pointed a shaky finger at the object which looked like an armored vehicle of sorts with tank threads. On top of it was something like a gun turret with a 10 feet long barrel. Overall, it was taller than a one story building. "It's a freaking tank!"

_"The Shadows are of the Justice and Chariot Arcana,"_ Fuuka announced. _"They're strong against physical attacks and don't really have any noticeable weaknesses either."_

"Disperse," Makoto quickly ordered as the tank came to life and fired a missile at the group.

The party scattered in many directions other than Aigis who charged ahead and evaded the machine gun fire that shot at her. She returned fire with bullets from her fingers, but it was largely ineffective since they just bounced off the armor. Next, she jumped up and pulled out her stun blade. "Haaah!" She swiped at the Shadow, but the Shadow rotated its body and knocked her down with its long barrel. While still on the ground, she took on the full barrage of the machine gun.

A few arrows went flying by towards the Shadow, but they also all bounced off the thick armor. "Then how about this?" Yukari then unleashed a wind powered arrow.

This time, the Shadow charged at her and fired off several cannon fire. One of them knocked down the wind powered arrow before launching into the wall.

"Everyone attack!" Makoto ordered before a four element attack descended upon the Shadow. Ice from Penthesilia, thunder from Polydeuces, fire from Hermes and wind from Titania. The combination attack created an explosion of energy that rocked the area, but to the shock of everybody, the Shadow got out of it relatively unharmed.

As if enraged, the Shadow's gun turret began to rapidly spin in circles while unleashing a barrage of projectiles including cannon fire and bullets.

"Holy shit!" Junpei screamed before he fell flat on his stomach and covered his head. "We can't get close to that thing!"

The others followed Junpei's example and either went down to the ground or took cover behind relatively thin pillars.

_"Can we hang on until it runs out of ammo?"_ Makoto thought as he kept an eye on the out of control Shadow. _"Well, there's no guarantee that there's a limit though."_ He then looked at the ceiling and the pillars supporting the room which caused him to frown. _"We might have other things to worry about too."_

By then, Aigis had gotten back on her feet and struck the Shadow in the tank threads, but it did not stop the Shadow's attacks. "Pallodian, I need your help!"

When Pallodian appeared, she pierced the end of the gun barrel with her lance.

However, the Shadow pushed back and the two became deadlocked until the Shadow charged forward with it all it had and slammed Pallodian hard into the wall. The impact greatly shook the room, but not before destroying the Persona. Once again, the Shadow started going out of control. Instead of just the gun turret firing off projectiles all over the place, the tank threads moved the Shadow around the room and running into everything in its path.

The resulting explosions and crashes caused by the rampaging Shadow had continuously shook the room. Parts of the ceiling began to drop on them along with many rocks and large volumes of dirt.

_"The place will cave in so you all have to get out there!"_ Fuuka cried out.

"Everybody retreat back the way we came!" Makoto ordered. "Me, Aigis, and Sanada-senpai will keep it busy in the meantime."

"Understood!" Mitsuru called out. "Follow me quickly so that Yuki and the others can get out in time."

While the retreating party were headed toward the tunnel again, Aigis snuck up on the Shadow from behind and held onto the gun barrel while firing bullets out towards what appeared to be the Shadow's eyes. Even though her attacks had caused the Shadow to shake around more violently, it stopped charging at the retreating party.

Polydeuces shot out another thunder bolt at the tank threads.

As if energized by the electric attack, the Shadow was able to knock Aigis off before firing a shot at Polydeuces.

"Urgggh," Akihiko groaned and clutched his head.

"Aigis, get Sanada-senpai out now!" Makoto ordered.

"Leave it to me," she said before dashing to Akihiko and carried him towards the tunnel with one arm.

Makoto then ran toward the Shadow from a blind spot on the side and unleashed a flurry of slashes. He was only able to make a few shallow cuts as a result. _"I guess normal attacks won't work after all."_ After noticing Aigis' disappearing figure out of the corner of his eye, he decided to initiate a hit and run tactic where he ran around the Shadow to avoid being at the end of the gun barrel and all the while making a few cuts here and there.

When 30 seconds had passed, he looked in the direction of the tunnel and said, "that should be enough." After quickly creating some distance between him and the Shadow, he sheathed his blade and concentrated his energy. "Mikazuki (Crescent Moon)!" He drew his blade and unleashed the crescent shaped energy wave which collided right into the Shadow.

Without stopping to see what kind of damage he had done, Makoto turned around and ran with all his might to the tunnel. It didn't take long for him to hear not only the loud rumble caused by the ceiling collapsing, but also the charging Shadow destroying everything in its way as it chased after him.

As the seconds ticked by, Makoto could feel the Shadow inching closer and closer. _"I don't know how long I can keep this up,"_ he thought when he dodged a large rock blocking half of the tunnel. Just when he started thinking of the worst, he saw a green light shining through the door. _"Almost there. Just one last push."_ He gritted his teeth and then executed Kazeho (Wind Step) before leaping out of the door. "Close it now!"

Akihiko and Aigis hurriedly rotate the lever and closed the large thick doors. About two seconds after, they heard a loud bang on the other side.

"Did we stop it?" Junpei asked.

"I doubt it," Mitsuru replied. "We need to think up a plan before it breaks loose. Let's move outside in the meantime."

When they left the warehouse, they reconvened with Fuuka and were now standing in a wide open space that was bordered by several other warehouses.

"Is everyone okay?" Fuuka asked while her eyes darted from one person to the next.

"I think we're all okay," Yukari replied, brushing off the dirt on her cardigan. "I thought I was going to get buried down there."

"You can say that again." Junpei lightly groaned and scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, does anyone have any ideas on how to deal with that Shadow?" Mitsuru inquired, her arms were crossed while she looked at nothing in particular in the distant.

_"We're not alone,"_ Makoto suddenly thought when he felt multiple presences nearby. While his gazed shifted from one point to another, he asked Fuuka, "Yamagishi-san, do you sense anyone else nearby?"

"Huh?" She asked with a confused expression on her face. "I don't..."

Mitsuru's concentration broke when she heard Makoto talking about possible trespassers. "Yuki, what are you-"

"Over there!" Makoto suddenly shouted in the direction of the large pile of containers.

The party quickly turned their focus to the containers as a feeling of suspense draped over the vicinity. Then, they heard someone laughing and out stepped a shirtless young man from behind the containers. He was followed by another young man with a briefcase.

"Who are these guys?" Fuuka cried out. "Lucia didn't sense them at all."

The shirtless young man merely grinned in response to Fuuka's question before turning his attention to Makoto. "Your senses are simply astounding for being able to notice our presence despite the _disruption_." He commended Makoto by clapping several times.

"These guys seem like trouble," Junpei quietly muttered.

"We don't know if they are hostile are not, but if they are, then be prepared to fight back," Akihiko warned the party while keeping a close hand on his evoker.

"You mean, fight a human?" Yukari asked.

Akihiko didn't respond while the shirtless young man glanced at each one of them.

"My name is Takaya," he introduced himself before gesturing towards his companion. "And this is Jin. We are members of Strega and we've been keeping an eye on your group's activities."

_"An eye on us?"_ Makoto suddenly recalled that he felt someone watching them when they entered Tartarus in the past few weeks. Just then, a flash of pain shot through his head. He placed a hand on it while he silently grimaced in pain.

* * *

Remaining oblivious to Makoto's plight, Takaya continued with his speech. "From what we hear, you've undertaken a _righteous_ battle to save the world." He spread his arms wide and something sinister reflected in his eyes. "But we've come here tonight to put an end to that dream."

"Be on your guard," Mitsuru quickly whispered when she heard the ill foreboding speech.

"You've gained new allies, yet this land still crawls with sin. Tartarus is towering as beautifully as always."

"Wait, why the hell would you want to stop us!?" Junpei demanded.

"Simple," Jin replied with a smug expression. "If the Shadows and the Dark Hour disappear, then so will our power. And we can't let that happen, now can we?"

"Power?" Mitsuru balled her hands into fists. "Don't tell me you're Persona-users as well!"

"I heard that you were smart, but I'm beginning to have my doubts," Takaya said, the light beginning to disappear from his yellow eyes. "Only a select few can wield the power of a Persona and the Dark Hour is a frontier that is ours alone to explore...just like the Tower of Demise."

"That's your reason!?" Yukari angrily shouted and took one big step forward. "Are you crazy!? There's no telling what will happen if we don't do something about the Shadows!"

Despite Yukari's outburst, Takaya remained unfazed and continued in a near emotionless tone. "What difference does it make? There will always be disasters, whether they are caused by Shadows or arise from human folly. No one can predict the future, anyway. But, that is all besides the point. Surely you will acknowledge the sense of significance the Dark Hour has given you."

"You think I like this!?" Yukari was incredulous at the mere thought.

"Is it not so? How about the rest of you? Do you also wish to return to your pathetic, ordinary lives?" Takaya looked down the line until his sights landed on Junpei.

"...That is..." Junpei muttered, suddenly at a loss for words.

With a frustrated sigh, Jin took a step forward and pointed a finger at each of them. "You've each got your own reason for fighting. _Justice_ is only an excuse and that makes you all hypocrites."

Takaya nodded in agreement and suddenly noticed the distraught state that Makoto was in. "...You're..." He then placed a hand on his forehead and began laughing uncontrollably which greatly shocked the S.E.E.S. members. "So that's where you've been the whole time. I see. I see. This is becoming very interesting."

"What the hell's going on with this guy?" Akihiko asked, unconsciously taking a step back.

Takaya suddenly ceased his laughter and frowned. "You're in pain. So you want out?" A wide smile then formed on his face. "I'll gladly oblige." He turned around and began walking away. When he was side by side with Jin, he said, "Go ahead with the plan."

"You got it." Jin opened his briefcase and pulled out three round objects. With a simple press of the switches, the objects began beeping. He then threw the objects through the windows of the warehouse where the underground tunnel was.

"H-Hey, don't tell me those were..." Junpei's eyes shot wide opened as he looked at the others.

An explosion then erupted and blew up the warehouse. Fiery debris came crashing down and then something sounded like a loud engine rang out from the debris before the Shadow tank shot out of it.

Aigis immediately moved to attack it, but was shot down by cannon fire.

"Get behind cover," Mitsuru ordered before noticing that Strega had disappeared from the battlefield.

When Yukari moved to the side of a warehouse, she saw that Makoto didn't budge an inch while he kept a hand on his forehead. "Makoto-kun! Why are you still standing there?!"

* * *

Makoto didn't realized that the Shadow had returned since his entire attention was focused on the excruciating pain in his head that continued to worsen as the seconds ticked by. He couldn't even hear the constant screams and shouts telling him that he was in danger.

_"Why now?"_

Now with both hands on his head, he could feel his mental restraints being undone one by one despite the intense effort on Makoto's part to hold on. A few more seconds was all he could muster before the final restraint was removed.

_DEATH DESCENDS ONCE AGAIN!_

* * *

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" After Makoto let out a loud scream that shattered the nearby windows, a bright pillar of light enveloped his entire body and shot up to the sky.

"It's just like that night," Yukari murmured, her eyes wide and filled with shock.

Then, a powerful wave of energy shot out of the pillar and knocked everybody off their feet and into the walls. The large Shadow itself was sent flying into a large pile of rubble. After the pillar of light disappeared, a creature in the black robe appeared like an angel of death descending from heaven. It let out a howl to the heavens before it turned its attention to the S.E.E.S. team.

"What the hell is that!" Junpei screamed, his face full of terror as he sat on the ground trembling at the monster before him. "I-Is that a Persona? Shadow?"

"It looks bigger than the last time we saw it," Akihiko said under his breath.

The creature that appeared on Makoto's first full moon night in Iwatodai was now about ten feet tall. While it hovered in the air, it loomed over the S.E.E.S. team, its dark figure blanketing the area with darkness.

"Yamagishi, can you tell what that is?" Mitsuru asked while she ran towards the frozen stiffed Fuuka.

"I'm not really sure what that is!" She replied, exasperated about the sudden change in situation. "But does that have some thing to do with Yuki-kun?" She looked at Mitsuru and Akihiko who offered no responses. "And what's happening to him?"

They all looked at Makoto who just stood still like a statue despite being only mere inches away from the terrifying creature. Then, out of the corners of their eyes, Aigis dashed forward at incredible speed before launching herself like a torpedo towards the creature.

The impact knocked both of them down to the ground, but Aigis quickly got back on her feet and began unleashing all of her bullets onto the creature.

"Aigis, what are you doing?!" Mitsuru cried out.

As if she was possessed, Aigis ignored Mitsuru's question and continued to shower the creature with bullets. "I will terminate you," she declared in a monotone voice and then took out her stun blade. She swung down at the creature who suddenly caught her arm with its hand.

It laughed in an amused yet eerie deep tone. With a simple flick of its wrist, Aigis was sent flying through the wall of a nearby warehouse.

"Aigis!" Yukari called out before firing off an arrow at the creature. The arrow pierced the creature in the chest, but it showed no signs of being harmed by it.

Before the creature's attention was able to fall on Yukari, the Shadow tank shot out the rubble and began unleashing cannon fire at it. The cannon bombardment created a pillar of flames that erupted from where the creature was standing.

The creature then flew out of the flames and fired off an energy beam from its mouth at the incoming cannon blast. The attack blew straight through the blast and into the Shadow's side. Before the Shadow could recover from the attack, the creature cleanly cut off the cannon's barrel with its blade. Then, it pierced through the Shadow's thick armor with a powerful punch from its right fist before it unleashed a barrage of slashes and punches.

Under the creature's brutal onslaught, the Shadow wailed in pain until the tank's body was shattered into pieces. As if realizing the inevitable, the gun turret detached itself from the tank body and flew away.

However, the creature's hand quickly shot out and held onto the gun turret. It let out a sinister laugh before a large spiraling red portal appeared on the ground. With a grunt, it slammed the Shadow down, pushing it into the portal.

The Shadow resisted as much as it could by twisting and turning its body, but it could not stop the significantly more powerful force. It sank deeper and deeper into the portal until it was completely gone.

"Unbelievable," Akihiko said with wide eyes. "The Shadow was nothing compared to its power."

As if it heard him talking about it, the creature turned its attention to Akihiko and let out a low cackling laugh. Its blade burned with dark flames and it then flew towards him.

"Akihiko, watch out!" Mitsuru shouted. "It's not an ally!"

"Damn it," Akihiko said with the click of his tongue. He raised his evoker and summoned Polydeuces. "Attack it!"

Polydeuces shot a thunder bolt at the creature who just flew through it and swatted him away like a fly.

"Penthesilea, your turn!" Mitsuru summoned her persona who rained down large ice blocks onto the creature. This time, the attack was enough to momentarily delay it. "We don't have much choice here so we'll have to stop it."

"Oh man, I wasn't expecting this," Junpei admitted with a frustrated expression. "But you're right. We can't run away from it." He summoned Hermes who unleashed several fireballs onto the creature encased in ice. Junpei then turned to Yukari who was looking dazed and confused. "Yuka-tan, you too!"

"...Huh?" Yukari looked at the others who were ordering their Personas to attack with all they had. She then glanced at Makoto who still remained motionless. "I got to help too," she muttered, her eyes regaining a sense of determination. "Io, attack!" Along with Io's wind attack, the team were able to bombard the creature with multiple elemental attacks that continued to pin it down.

"Yamagishi, does it have any weaknesses?" Mitsuru asked.

"I'm not finding any," Fuuka replied from behind an overturned car.

"It's useless." The creature suddenly let out a screeching roar and reflected the attacks back by releasing a surge of energy.

"Keep your distance when attacking!" Mitsuru ordered. "It's too dangerous to get any closer to it."

"Like you needed to tell me that," Junpei said as he ordered Hermes to engage the creature in close range combat.

Hermes made a flaming diving kick, but the creature caught its leg before slamming him down to the ground and smashed his head with a stomp.

"Urggh," Junpei groaned in pain and fell on one knee.

"Junpei!" Yukari shouted. She then fired off consecutive wind infused arrows which along with Io's wind attacks, was able to push the creature back a few feet.

"Palladion!" Aigis called out after emerging from the nearby warehouse.

Palladion flew at the creature and was able to pierce it in the chest and causing it to drop its blade.

However, it grabbed onto Palladion's lance with two hands and squeezed it so hard that the lance broke in half. After picking up its sword again, it split Palladion in two with the burning blade.

Undeterred by the loss of her Persona, Aigis charged forward while firing all the bullets she had. Even though the bullets were able to pierce the creature's thick skin, it didn't slow down at all.

Polydeuces and Penthesilea moved to assist Aigis, but all three were quickly struck down by the might of the creature's blade.

It then slammed its blade down to the ground, unleashing an energy shockwave that forcefully blew the S.E.E.S. team away. Loud crashes echoed throughout the vicinity as dozens of objects collided with one another.

"Are we...goners?" Junpei asked with one eye opened. He laid on the ground and could hear the creature approaching them with heavy footsteps.

"Is everyone okay?" Mitsuru asked while she crouched on one knee and held onto her left side.

"I can't move my body," Yukari weakly replied. "I don't think I have any energy left."

"I'm still doing okay," Fuuka said. "Since I was pretty far away from it to begin with.

"I think I have one attack left in me." Akihiko grunted as he struggled to get back on his feet and then leaned against the wall.

"Akihiko...take everyone and leave," Mitsuru suddenly ordered in a quiet tone.

"Don't be stupid," Akihiko replied with an angry growl. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Do you want everyone to die?" She fought back with the same intensity.

Remaining unconcerned with their argument, the creature descended upon the S.E.E.S. members, but was then struck by a lightning attack from behind. "Hmmm?" It turned around and saw dozens of Shadows approaching it. There were a mixture of lion and beetle Shadows. The creature laughed at the spectacle before it began ascending upward. Its set of coffins like wings spread out across the sky and they began to glow in a blue light.

"NOBODY CAN ESCAPE DEATH!" The creature bellowed and then one by one, the Shadows were enveloped by balls of light before being extinguished on the spot.

* * *

"Oh...my god," Junpei said, looking like his spirit was drained out of him. "That thing's too powerful."

"Run...Akihiko," Mitsuru said before falling down.

Akihiko gritted his teeth and looked around him. "Is there anything else we can do?" His gazed then fell on Makoto's still emotionless body. "It's a gamble, but that's we got left." He made a run towards Makoto, but to his frustration, the creature had quickly noticed his presence. "Gotta move quicker." He concentrated his mind and thought about adding his Persona's powers to his legs.

The creature dove straight down at Akihiko and descended like a falling meteor. It looked like it was going to crash right into Akihiko until he suddenly made a rapid spurt to evade the attack, leaving a trail of electricity behind him.

Akihiko quickly took off the brass knuckles on his left hand and lunged forward. "Sorry Yuki, but I have to do this." While in mid-air, he slugged Makoto right in his cheek and knocking him to the ground.

The creature immediately stopped in its tracks and groaned. "This...isn't over." After leaving its warning, the creature disappeared from the scene.

"Thank god that worked." Akihiko breathed out a sigh of relief before he collapsed to the ground. "That's it for me."

* * *

"Simply marvelous," Takaya applauded with the clap of his hands. He was standing on top of a rooftop a few blocks away along with Jin. "It's great to see you doing so well, but you have yet to regain your original strength." He shook his head disappointedly.

"But since he's part of that boy, doesn't it mean that he'll be an enemy to us?" Jin asked.

Takaya frowned at Jin's question. "That shouldn't be the case. He still has his duties that he'll carry out."

"Well, I certainly hope so." Jin took his leave while Takaya continued to mull over Jin's words.

His frowned suddenly turned into a grin. "It might not be too bad, a battle between the two of us. The mere thought of it is pretty thrilling...right, brother?"

* * *

**1:35 A.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

After the battle had ended, the S.E.E.S. team took a short rest until they regained enough energy to return to the dorm. Despite being in a heavily beat up condition where parts of her armor had been knocked off revealing some circuitry, Aigis still had the energy to carry Makoto back. During the whole time, Makoto didn't regain conscious at all. Ikutsuki had gone off to gather supplies to treat their wound and was still gone when they returned to the dorm.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Yukari asked after Aigis dropped Makoto's body onto the sofa like a bag of potatoes. Her face was notably full of concern and worry.

"I...think so," Mitsuru replied in an uncertain tone.

"Oh yeah, what happened to you back there, Aigis?" Fuuka asked. "It seemed like you were a different person."

"...I do not know." Aigis' head angled at a slight degree as she thought about it. "My memory banks are not clear about what I was thinking."

"So are you saying you don't remember?" Junpei asked.

Aigis nodded. "That is correct."

"We should have you go through maintenance," Fuuka suggested.

"That is the best course of action in this situation."

Junpei then collapsed onto the other sofa. "Man, this day is full of strange things. It also doesn't feel like a victory at all. Just what was that thing, anyway?"

Everybody was silent for a moment until Akihiko scratched the back of his head and said, "When we first saw it, we just thought it was another Persona. But now, I'm not so sure."

"You guys seen it before?" Junpei's eyes grew large.

"It was before you joined," Yukari replied. "It appeared on the same day as Makoto-kun's awakening. It was also a full moon then too."

"I guess we were all too occupied with Tartarus and gathering new members that we just didn't think anything odd about it," Mitsuru added. "Looking back now, we should've thought more about it."

"Whatever it is, it's stronger than any Shadow that we've ever faced," Akihiko said with frustration in his voice. "It effortlessly defeated a number of Shadows including that special one. Not to mention that we were utterly powerless against it."

"The question we should be thinking now, is what to do with Yuki," Mitsuru said while she glanced at Makoto. "That creature is far too dangerous to be around us."

"U-Um," Fuuka began, suddenly standing up from her seat. "I think there's something everyone should know."

"Yamagishi?" Mitsuru noticed the hesitation in Fuuka's voice and face.

When all eyes fell on Fuuka, she took a deep breath and said, "I know I said I wasn't sure what that creature was earlier, but after I thought it about it, I think that the creature was probably a Shadow..."

"What!?" Junpei shouted, his eyes bulging out of his socket. "What are you talking about?"

Fuuka fidgeted for a bit before continuing, "Well, it doesn't feel _exactly_ like a Shadow, but it's pretty _similar_ , I think."

Everyone appeared stunned at this newfound revelation. Nobody made any significant movements or even uttered another word for the next minute. The tension became so thick that it was becoming unbearable for anyone to be in the large lounge.

"If it's a Shadow, then what does that make, Yuki?" Akihiko quietly pondered. While not really his intent, his question did cause the others to think about the worst implications.

"Makoto-kun is human," Yukari quickly declared with absolute conviction. "He has been putting his life on the line and fighting for us for a long time now so don't go making him out to be an enemy or some sort of monster.

"Yukari-chan." Fuuka quietly whispered as she smiled at Yukari's bold statement.

Mitsuru let out an exhausted sigh and said, "I think it's best that we keep this whole _Shadow_ - _like_ presence a secret for now. That means the Chairman, any Kirijo Group affiliate and Yuki himself too."

"Uh, why?" Junpei was completely perplexed at Mitsuru's sudden decision. He took off his cap and began scratching his head.

Mitsuru appeared uncertain as she looked down at nothing in particular. "I...I just think that I'd like to find out more about it before having anyone else pass judgment and do something that I'd later regret. And I don't want Yuki to be burdened by what may or may not be."

The others quietly digested the situation and Mitsuru's words before they silently agreed to the plan.

"Is that alright with you?" Mitsuru turned to Aigis who appeared emotionless at the revelation and possible implications.

"I will do that because it is important to maintain the harmonious relationship between team members."

"Thank you, Aigis." Mitsuru closed her eyes and felt much of her tension leaving her body.

"And what about those guys, the one called...Strega I think?" Junpei asked.

"I wish we knew more so I'll have the Chairman look into it. It might be a pointless venture to get them to join us."

"Yeah, since they seemed to have their own ideals already."

"We'll just continue with what we're doing now until we get more information."

* * *

"Urgggh," Makoto softly groaned. He slowly slid his eyes opened and after blinking several times, he saw that his dormmates were looking down at him.

"Makoto-kun, are you alright?" Yukari asked.

"Huh?" He suddenly felt a stinging pain on his cheek. "Other than the burn on my cheek, I think I'm okay." He raised his body and saw the dozens of bruises, cuts and bumps on everybody's bodies. Their clothes were dirtied and partially ripped off as well. Then, a flashback of the battle ran through his mind. Despite his dazed state, all of the details were so vivid as if he was watching a high definition recording. With his mouth partially opened, he thought, " _So it wasn't a dream."_ He looked down at his hands and squeezed it tightly until they started bleeding.

"Don't worry, Yuki, we're all fine," Akihiko said with a reassuring small smile.

"By the looks of your expression, I'm guessing you remembered what happened?" Mitsuru asked.

Makoto quietly nodded his head.

"Then I'll be blunt. I think it's best that you take a break from fighting Shadows since we don't know when is the next time something like _that_ will happen again."

After nobody offered any objections to Mitsuru's suggestion, Makoto simply said, "I understand."

Suddenly appearing quite exhausted, Mitsuru stood up and made her way to the kitchen. Halfway there, she stopped and turned around. "It's getting late so everyone should hurry to bed."

Makoto was the first to leave and after he got back to his room, the memory appeared in his mind again. He couldn't think of anything else. Not about the mysterious two Persona users they met nor the reason why the monster within him had gone out of control. With his teeth clenched, he struck the wall with his fist, not noticing the blood that trickled down his knuckles.

* * *

In the dead of night, Makoto slowly got up from his bed and grabbed his katana before leaving his room. He went to Junpei's room while masking his presence. The door was slightly opened ajar and after a light push, the door creaked opened all the way. Careful to not make a sound, he approached Junpei's sleeping figure that laid under the blankets. For a moment, Makoto just stood there watching him. Then, with a simple movement, Makoto flipped off the blanket.

"...Eh, w-what's going on?" Junpei asked with sleepy eyes.

Makoto drew his blade and raised it into the air.

Junpei's eyes shot wide opened and let out a scream, but was quickly silenced by Makoto's blade.

Makoto pierced Junpei's throat and then turned the blade, the sound of bones crunching echoed throughout the room. After he pulled out the blade, he watched the blood stream down Junpei's body and onto the ground. Unfazed by what had happened, he left Junpei's room and went to Akihiko's room.

He couldn't hear anything from within the room so he reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it until the door swung opened. After taking a few steps inside, he noticed that the bed was empty.

"Hrahhh!" Akihiko jumped out from the shadows and tried to punch Makoto.

Using swift foot movements, Makoto dodged the surprise attack including Akihiko's followup punch that aimed at his abdomen. He countered with a slash that cut opened Akihiko's right side before he thrust his blade into Akihiko's stomach. He wasn't done there however, as Makoto continue to push his blade until Akihiko was pinned against a wall.

With shaky hands, Akihiko grabbed onto the blade, but was not able to exert enough force to free himself. "Yu...ki...you...bast..." After about 30 seconds, his eyes rolled back revealing the white of his eyes and his hands fell off the blade. There was no longer any energy left remaining in this now dead corpse.

Without wasting any more time, he left his blade and went out of the room. When he got to the staircase, he first looked downstairs before his body climbed the stairs to the third floor. It didn't take long for him to reach his next destination. He turned the doorknob and entered Yukari's room.

On the bed was Yukari who slept with a peaceful expression on her face, remaining completely oblivious of her dormmates' unfortunate fates. After gently caressing her cheek with a bloodied hand, Makoto wrapped both of his hands around her throat and then squeezed it with all his might.

Yukari's eyes shot opened, a mixture of fear and sadness appeared behind them. She was able to open her mouth with a crack, but no words escaped her constricted throat. She continued to squirm, but it neither stopped the strangulation nor did it lessen the force he was applying. When she stopped resisting, she closed her eyes and a small tear fell down her cheek.

Makoto heard a loud crack when he was finally able to snap her throat. After he released her throat, he pulled his shaking hands back and then stood looking at her lifeless body for the next 5 minutes with emotionless eyes. When he was satisfied, he made his way out of the room, but he came to a stop when he reached the mirror on her dresser. As if compelled by an invisible force, he moved toward the mirror and took a closer look. To his horror, he saw the dark creature staring back at him.

* * *

**Friday August 7, 2009** **4:55 A.M. - Makoto's Room**

Makoto woke up with a start and nearly leaped out of his bed. His forehead drenched with sweat and his heart pounding wildly. The nightmare was so vivid that it made his hands continue to shake.

_"Tch, this is making me crazy."_

He wiped the sweat on his forehead with his arm and then drank from a water bottle in his fridge. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mirror that was hanging on the wall.

_"I should make sure, right?"_

He made his way to the mirror and did half expected to see something else, but to his relief, the only thing reflected back was his tired face.

"I wonder if it'll be as long as the last time," he muttered before he crawled into bed and forced his eyes shut.

* * *

**12:04 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

On the day after the full moon battle, Junpei, Yukari and Fuuka were relaxing in the lounge while the television was tuned to a kids show. Some of their bruises and cuts still remained on their forehead so they had to place band-aids over them. It looked like they were just in a brawl.

"It's a pretty boring day, right guys?" Junpei turned off the television. When he noticed that the two girls weren't paying any attention to him, he asked, "Oh yeah, what happened with Makoto when you went to get him?"

"Hmmm?" Yukari looked at him with tired eyes. "He just said that he was feeling too tired to come down."

"Tired? I'm tired too, you know." He let out a heavy sigh which caused Yukari to give him an angry look. "Yeah, yeah, I know." His eyes fell to the ground as he examined the cuts on his hands. "Looks like he's taking it pretty hard."

"I just hope that he doesn't revert back into that empty withdrawn state like before," Yukari muttered.

Fuuka glanced at the side of Yukari's crestfallen face, noticing that her frown grew deeper. "Maybe it would've been better that I didn't mention _that_."

Yukari quickly dismissed that line of thinking. "You didn't do anything wrong, Fuuka-chan so don't worry about it. I think it's a problem of _us_ , the people in this dorm."

* * *

**5:15 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

"I'm back," Ken announced when he returned to the dorm. It was another exciting soccer day for him so he was in a good mood until he saw Makoto lounging around at the table with a heavy frown. "Yuki-san, you're back already? What about the others?"

Makoto shrugged. "I didn't go out and I didn't see anyone else when I came down here."

"Really? Why? It's summertime though." Ken placed his bag down and sat on the sofa.

Makoto stared into the distance for a moment before he answered. "My mind is all over the place so I can't concentrate on anything else."

"I see," Ken said, nodding his head as if he understood. "I have many days where I feel like that." He looked down at his shoelaces and then whispered, "It's a lot more common these days though."

Remaining oblivious to what Ken had just said, Makoto got up and made his way towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Ken asked. "I think the others will be back soon."

Makoto reached for the door knob and held onto it. "Just going out for a walk. I need some fresh air to clear my mind."

* * *

**10:00 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge 4th Floor Meeting Room**

For the last 5 minutes, Akihiko watched Mitsuru paced around the room while lost in her thoughts. If it was any other time, he would've found the act amusing, but this time, he felt the same unnerving concern that she did.

"Did you come up with something?" Akihiko finally asked.

Mitsuru immediately stopped in her tracks and looked straight at him. "It's been the same since last night so not at all." With a frustrated sigh, she fell back onto the sofa. "I'm not happy with either option to be honest."

"I know what you mean," Akihiko sympathized as he leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand. "On one hand, we exclude him, and our team will remain safe from him, but we'll be lacking his tactical prowess and firepower. On the other hand, we bring him along, but we further endanger our team. It's hard to compare which is worse just like that."

"It's not an easy decision, is it?" Mitsuru looked outside of the window and saw the moon. "Whatever we do decide on, we should decide quickly before the next major operation."

Akhiko nodded. "We'll decide before the kendo championships are over." He was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something. "How did it go with _that_?"

" _That_?" Mitsuru repeated with a confused expression. "Oh, right. It seems we got it approved."

"Seriously?" Akihiko couldn't help, but grin. "Our team is getting weirder by the day."

"That's certainly true." She found herself suddenly smiling too before the both of them broke out in a much needed laughter.

* * *

**Dark Hour - Makoto's Room**

Makoto sat at his bed while he thought of his situation. At this time on another night, the other members of the Minatodai Dorm will be at Tartarus to continue their climb of the never ending tower.

_"I should probably get used to that."_

It was a weird feeling, having him stay behind while the others proceed with the mission. As far as he could recall since he joined, he had missed at most, a handful of ventures to Tartarus. But now, he was going to miss a significantly more of them in the near foreseeable future.

_"At what point did I become so accustomed to fighting nearly every other night?"_

He laughed at the thought.

_"How much did I changed since then?"_

It didn't matter though since it seemed like he returned back to square one. It was a frustrating thought, but he couldn't help it. Anyone could've noticed how differently the others began looking at him. He was afraid too, he thought as he tried to calm his trembling hands. The incident at the warehouse kept playing back in his mind like a broken record. For some unknown reason, he viewed the events through the perspective of the dark creature as if he was the one who had personally done everything. What's even more troubling was that he didn't feel any remorse when he attacked his teammates at the time. Instead, there was an excitement that he couldn't contain. Not to mention that he had a similar feeling from the nightmare he just had.

He looked at his sheathed katana and shuddered at the terrible power that had overwhelmed and consumed him. _"It's just like that one time."_

Even though he felt that the power was currently lying dormant inside, who knows when it'll all break loose again. What also concerned him was why of a sudden did he had such a strong reaction like that. There wasn't any buildup. _"If I remember right, it happened just when-."_

"Hi, how are you?" Pharos suddenly appeared and disrupted his thoughts. His presence didn't appear to even bother Makoto anymore. "What's the matter?" He asked after Makoto continued to remain silent.

"...A lot," Makoto finally replied.

"Hmmm. Well, I hope that what I'm about to tell you won't make it worse."

Makoto looked up at Pharos after he heard the ill foreboding comment. "What is it?"

"I remembered something else. The end won't be brought about by anyone in particular. It's coming because there are many who wish for it as if it was destined from the start. But, doesn't that seem like a strange thing to wish for?"

_"The end, huh."_ Makoto had completely forgotten about that for a while now, especially since he had other things on his mind. He wasn't really sure what to make of this new information. He did recalled the feelings he had after the death of his parents, after the kendo incident and the feelings that tormented him now. _"An end to the constant suffering sounded good then..."_

"Not really," Makoto finally replied.

"I see..." Pharos looked at Makoto while he narrowed his eyes, keeping his thoughts completely unknown to everything around him. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I suppose some people would choose death over suffering. Otherwise, one might end up hating everything in this world..."

Makoto grimaced at Pharos' suggestion, but didn't say anything further.

"Well, enough about that for now. There's something else I wanted to tell you today. Soon, the poisonous flowers will bloom. One in your own garden, and three in the garden opposite yours. I don't know whether or not this has anything to do with the end, but you should be careful."

"Poisonous flowers? How do you know all this?"

"I can't really explain it myself," Pharos replied, not looking particularly bothered by it. "I'll come again if I find out anything useful. That's what friends are for, right?" He then disappeared.

"Poisonous flowers," Makoto quietly repeated. It seemed like a new problem was heading his way despite already having his hands full. He laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Death to end suffering..."

* * *

**Saturday August 8, 2009** **1:15 P.M. - Outside of Makoto's Room**

Yukari was about to knock on Makoto's door, but hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure if it was right to leave Makoto alone while he dealt with this problem. It was apparent that the bond between the Minatodai Dorm members wasn't strong enough to withstand this adversity. She was both angry and frustrated at this reality.

She then let out a quiet, but heavy sigh. _"I should do something about it, but I don't know if I'm the right person for it considering my own strained relationships."_ She then gathered her courage and knocked on the door. "Hey...Makoto-kun? I'm sorry to bother you, but Kirijo-senpai said that we have a meeting later tonight." She heard a slow shuffling behind the door, but then it became silent again. "And uh...we're all doing fine if you're wondering. Well...that's pretty much it..." After glancing at the door one more time, she left feeling disappointed.

* * *

When Yukari left, Makoto was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He could feel his own frustration welling up inside him.

_"I wonder what the meeting is about. Maybe it's decided that I should leave the dorm."_

He let out a soft quiet laugh.

That was when he heard a sound coming from his phone. "Who could that be?" He muttered before flipping open his phone. There was a message from Yukari that said, _"Hey, um, if you need to talk to someone, then I'd be happy to listen."_

He closed his phone and resumed looking at his ceiling. Even if he wanted to talk to someone about his situation, he wouldn't know what to say.

* * *

**8:00 P.M. Minatodai Dorm Meeting Room**

When it was time for the meeting, Makoto met up with the junior members along the way. He caught their gazes and noticed the awkward tension between them and him.

"Does this mean we have a new mission?" Aigis asked, remaining oblivious to the heavy tension.

Junpei looked quite surprised by the question. "Huh? Uh...I dunno. I don't hear any alarms or anything. Let's just head inside."

They all entered the room and Yukari became confused at what she saw. "Huh?"

Fuuka looked over Yukari's shoulder to see what she was surprised about. "Koro-chan?" Her eyebrows rose as she saw Koromaru sitting next to Mitsuru and Akhiko.

Koromaru happily barked at their entrance.

"Are you okay?" Fuuka asked before she kneeled down and began petting him. She then noticed something new around his neck. "Huh, where did you get this collar?"

"That collar is designed to help control his Persona," Mitsuru explained. "In other words, it's an Evoker for dogs."

"Wait, does that mean he'll be going into battle?" Yukari asked, an incredulous expression on her face.

Mitsuru smiled. "It was a surprise for me as well. But according to the tests, it's quite possible. In fact, it was the Chairman's suggestion. We'll be looking after him here in the dorm."

"Is that okay with you, Koro-chan?" Fuuka asked.

Koromaru barked twice.

"He said, _I'll return the favor_ ," Aigis interpreted.

"Man, you're one loyal dog." Yukari began rubbing Koromaru's underbelly when he rolled over.

"Welcome to the group," Junpei said. "You can room with me if you want. I'll also take you out for walks. It's summer break after all."

"Yes, it is," Mitsuru said. "Enjoy your vacation while you can since summer classes start next week. I'll see to it that you graduate."

Junpei let out a loud laugh. "Good one, senpai. You almost had me there."

Mitsuru crossed her arms. "Oh, it's no joke. We'll be taking intensive courses. I've already applied for all of us. I know how difficult it's been balancing school and our late night excursions. You haven't had much time to study. I apologize for that. That's why the Chairman agrees that this is a good idea." She then looked at Yukari and Fuuka. "I thought I told Takeba and Yamagishi about this."

The two mentioned girls just looked away with awkward smiles on their face.

Junpei's eyes nearly shot out of his eye sockets. "Are you serious?! This is the first I've heard of this."

"Um, sorry," Fuuka apologized. "I forgot to mention it."

"Yeah, me too," Yukari added.

Junpei just shook his head and collapsed onto the sofa.

"W-Well, it's only for a few weeks, so let's make the most of it," Fuuka said in an attempt to calm Junpei down.

While this exchange was going on, Makoto stood near the corner and watched the S.E.E.S. team indulge in this temporary distraction before the thick tension returns.

* * *

**Monday August 10, 2009** **3:05 P.M. - Gekkoukan Gymnasium**

The first day of summer school flew by quickly. As expected, Makoto was distracted throughout and wasn't able to retain anything he heard. When classes were over, Kazushi called him over to the gym where Sasaki wanted to talk.

"Yuki, you look...terrible," Sasaki commented after he examined Makoto's face. "Not getting enough sleep?"

Makoto shrugged. "Something like that."

"Well, start getting better sleep! We need you to be in peak condition for the kendo championships. You do remember that for the team competition, it starts next Tuesday, right?"

"I remember," Makoto mumbled.

"Good. You can take it easy for the remaining week. Train as much as you can, but start taking care of your body. I think you're good enough that you don't need any more special training."

Makoto then nodded his head and left, clearly not in any mood to spar.

* * *

**Tuesday August 11, 2009** **3:29 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Roof**

After the second day of summer school was over, Makoto went straight home and took his katana to the rooftop. Under the intense summer heat, he placed a hand over his eyes to block the sun rays from blinding him.

_"This place brings back memories,"_ he thought as he looked around. Unsurprisingly, the damages made in his first full moon battle were gone. "Must've been that maid who fixed everything."

He continued to look around until his eyes stopped on the spot where the large Shadow had appeared. "4 months ago, it all began here. For me, and for _it_."

After he was done with his recollection he positioned himself at the center of the roof. He closed his eyes and began concentrating as he entered his sword stance. After he felt his body relaxing, he drew his blade, but when it was about halfway out, the blade's handle slipped out of his hand which caused the sword to be sent flying across the rooftop.

How many years ago since this had last happened to him? It was so long that he couldn't even recall messing up such a basic move. He clicked his tongue and punched an invisible object in frustration. For every day that passed, it gets worst for him until he becomes an empty shell that stops caring.

* * *

**Friday August 14, 2009** **4:15 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

"Where's Amada?" Mitsuru asked when she joined the group that gathered in the lounge.

"He's still out," Junpei replied.

"I see." Mitsuru made a slight nod. "Some of you already know that tomorrow is the day of the team archery tournament for Takeba. Akihiko and I have decided to leave with her and stay there until the kendo individual championships are over. Iori and Yamagishi, are you both still interested in joining us?"

"Heck yeah I am," Junpei replied with a raised fist.

"Me too," Fuuka added.

"That's fine," Mitsuru said. "That means Aigis and Koromaru will stay behind."

"I will once again protect this place until you all get back." Aigis made a salute.

Koromaru barked in agreement.

"And Yuki..." Mitsuru began. "What do you plan to do?"

All eyes suddenly fell on Makoto. "I'll leave for Tokyo on the day of the kendo team competitions." He replied in a calm composed manner.

"Is that so. Then, we'll see you again in a few days." Mitsuru left the room causing the others to disperse.

Yukari looked like she was about to say something, but didn't in the end as she went back upstairs.

After most of them had left, Koromaru walked up to Makoto and barked.

"He said, _it'll be fine_ ," Aigis interpreted.

Makoto looked at Koromaru who looked up at him with his large red eyes. "Thanks." He reached down and rubbed his head. "Let's go for a walk."

Koromaru barked in response and Aigis quickly move to interpret. "He said, _I'd like that_."

* * *

**Saturday August 15, 2009** **2:00 P.M. - Budokan Stadium**

The semi-finals for the team archery competitions were underway and Yukari's team was pitted against last year's finalists. In a blink of an eye, her turn was over so now she sat down on the bench quietly cheering on her team. Earlier, she was able to hit all of the targets, but they were all far from a bulls-eye. She could have done better, but she remained distracted throughout, thinking about the person who should be here with them.

A heavy sigh escaped her mouth. "Just what am I doing?" She muttered under her breath. "I just let my senpais and my school down." Even though she said that, most of her own teammates were losing to the superior abilities of their opponents.

"I guess this is as far as we go, huh." The girl next to Yukari said. She was sitting a few inches away from Yukari and kept her gaze on the match.

"I'm sorry, senpai." Yukari lowered her head apologetically. "I didn't do very well so that hurts the team."

"Hmm?" The senpai looked at Yukari with an amuse expression. "If we do lose, it's not like it was your fault, you know. I don't think anyone will blame you since we're all a team, for better or for worst. If someone is faltering, we'll all step up and overcome it together." She flashed Yukari a bright smile which was one of her senpai's most appealing trait.

Yukari now felt embarrassed for bringing up the fact that her performance wasn't good.

"Although, it's not like you to be distracted when you're facing a target. What's going on? You can talk to your kind senpai about it." A mischievous smile then crossed her face. "Don't tell me...it's about a boy?"

"What?" Yukari's eyebrows rose in surprise as she jumped off of her seat. "N-No, it's not like that at all. Well, I mean, it is about a guy, but it's not like that." She returned to her seat with a flustered expression when she noticed a few people watching her.

The senpai chuckled at her response. "Well, then what's it about?"

"It's, uh..." Yukari glanced at the area where she thought her dormmates were sitting. "The relationship between the people at my dorm isn't going so well."

"Your dorm? Didn't you mention that Kirijo-san lives there too? Are you guys fighting?"

Yukari shook her head. "It's not like we're fighting, but..." She was at a loss for words on how to explain the situation.

"I don't know what happened at your dorm, but maybe you all need to trust each other more and talk things out. If your relationships were good, then I think you guys can overcome whatever is the problem."

"Senpai..." Yukari was amazed how inspirational her senpai was despite not knowing the whole situation. _"Do we have enough trust to overcome this?"_ She then clicked her tongue and shook her fist vigorously. "Ah, I'll just knock some sense into everybody."

Her senpai chuckled again. "Takeba, you're rather amusing, you know that?"

"Uh..." Yukari was taken by surprised by the comment and wasn't sure how to respond to it.

"I hope it'll go well for you guys. But for now, let's focus on our team."

"Yes!"

* * *

**3:45 P.M - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

The last day of summer classes had come and gone. Like the prior days, Makoto didn't learn much since he just couldn't focus. With the kendo championships coming soon, he should figure out a way to concentrate otherwise he'll be dead weight. That was what he thought when he returned to the dorm and saw Ken watching a card battling show for kids.

When Ken heard him closed the door, he quickly grabbed the remote and changed it to a news channel. "Oh, y-you're back."

"Yeah."

Ken looked around the room for something and then asked, "Isn't the archery championships going on around now?"

"Probably," Makoto replied with a noncommittal shrug before he sat down on the sofa.

"It's too bad that I couldn't go with the others this time around too."

"Soccer?"

Ken shook his head. "No, I have school committee work. Our school's athletic festival is coming up soon."

"Sounds tough." Makoto couldn't help, but think of all the stuff he had been dragged in at school.

"I already got used to it." Ken then looked at the ceiling. "Now that I think about it, how come Aigis-san didn't join the others?"

"Uh..." Makoto scratched his head. _"What was the excuse again?"_ He couldn't remember what it was so he had to improvise. "She's getting special Japanese lessons."

Ken furrowed his eyebrows. "But isn't her Japanese pretty good already? She sure sounds fluent."

"I meant, lessons on Japanese culture."

"Oh, that makes sense."

At that point, Koromaru appeared from the staircase and walked up to Ken, all the while whimpering at something.

"You're hungry? Okay, I'll go get some food for you." Ken dashed toward the kitchen with Koromaru on his tail.

Makoto then gave Koromaru a thumbs up. _"Good timing. This kid is a lot sharper than I realized so I'd better be more careful around him."_

* * *

**9:15 P.M.**

When it was getting late, Ken returned to his room to get some sleep while Makoto remained in the lounge, absent-mindedly reading a book on Japanese myths. A few hours prior, he had gotten a message from Yukari that said that her team had lost, but she'll remain in Tokyo for the remaining competitions just like last time.

_"3 more days..."_

He set down the book and made his way towards the door.

"Are you heading out?" Aigis asked. She had been watching a documentary on hot springs which she found "fascinating."

"Yeah."

"Then it is advisable that you return before the Dark Hour commences. Shadow activity has been on the rise based on the latest report."

"I'll do that."

* * *

**10:15 P.M. - Alley behind Port** **Island Station**

Makoto didn't really have any destination in mind. He just started moving in one direction and kept on the path, somehow ending in the alley behind Port Island Station. His presence had attracted the attention of the thugs and delinquents that made this place their home. They displayed their irritation by hurling a number of insults at him and made it clear that he wasn't wanted here.

Despite all of that, he remained mostly oblivious of the things around him which is why he bumped into one of them and didn't even bother to look back.

"Hey, that hurt asshole! Get back here!" The thug ran up to Makoto and forcefully turned him around before punching him hard in the face.

Makoto fell to the ground and let out a groan. He wasn't sure what hit him, but he tried to get back on his feet.

However, a few of the thugs' friends appeared and started kicking him on the ground. No part was safe from harm as they targeted his abdomen, limbs, shoulders and head.

"This isn't a place for people like you. We'll show you what happens when you dare trespass on our turf."

The situation still wasn't that bad, but given his current mental state, he continued to have recurring images of the recent nightmare in his mind which prevented him from getting out of it quickly. His situation grew more dire after each subsequent brutal punch or kick he received. If he didn't do something soon, he'll get a few broken bones by the end of the night.

After about 3 minutes of enduring the pain with no sign of them stopping, Makoto heard a violent shout that didn't seem to be directed at him. It felt like somebody had been thrown off of him. Rolling to his side, he saw that the thugs had now directed their attention to someone with a large figure. With the help of the moonlight that illuminated the dark alleyway, it revealed the stern face of Shinjiro Aragaki. Laying next to him was the body of one of the thugs.

"This is not your concern Aragaki, so get lost," a delinquent demanded in a threatening manner.

Shinjiro scoffed at his demand. "Hmph. I'm not one of your lackeys so don't think you can tell me what to do." He attempted to move through the crowd, but one of the delinquents blocked his path with an arm. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't forget what happened last time when _this guy_ and his friends trespassed on our turf." He motioned to Makoto with his thumb. "I let it go last time, but not this time." He snapped his fingers and the other thugs encircled Shinjiro. "We'll make it clear who is the top dog around here."

"If that's what you want." Shinjiro removed his hands from his coat and held his hands out in front of him. It kind of looked like he was in a grappling stance. When a thug charged at him, his hands shot out and latched onto the thug's leather jacket. In one smooth motion, Shinjiro flipped him over his back before slamming him down onto the hard concrete.

_"Was that Judo?"_ Makoto thought while the thug loudly groaned from the ground.

"Anyone else?" Shinjiro taunted with his fingers.

"Damnit Aragaki, you'll pay for that!" Another thug shot out a punch, but Shinjiro effortlessly blocked it with his palm.

Using his other hand, he grabbed the thug's upper arm. He then rotated his own body, creating the force necessary to throw the thug over his shoulder before he too was slammed onto the ground. Before he could catch a short break, two more thugs charged at him and shot out two kicks. With his thick upper arms, Shinjiro caught the two kicks and finished them off with a powerful leg sweep that knocked those two off their feet.

"You idiots!" The thug leader screamed. "Attack him with your weapons."

At the thug leader's command, the other thugs took out various weapons such as knives, baseball bats, and steel pipes.

"Like that'll help you guys," Shinjiro scoffed.

"Don't think you'll be laughing when this is over!" The thug with the steel pipe swung at Shinjiro's head.

Taking quick action, Shinjiro moved in and grabbed a hold of the thug's wrist that held the steel pipe. Then, he pulled the thug towards him and using that force, turned the thug's wrist which flipped him over and onto the ground. Shinjiro wasn't done however as he then grabbed onto the thug's arm, pinning him down and dislocating his shoulder. A loud cracking noise echoed throughout the alley.

The thug screamed loudly in pain which distilled fear into several of the thugs who began to slowly back away.

It was then that Makoto had finally gotten back on his feet and saw another thug charging Shinjiro with a knife from his blind spot. Makoto wiped the blood that trickled down his lips before he intercepted the attack with a punch that knocked the thug down.

"I don't need your help you know," Shinjiro said while keeping his eye on the remaining thugs. They were now back to back facing the thugs that surrounded them.

"Seems like it, but I want to return the favor to them too," Makoto explained.

"Is that right." Shinjiro grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Just don't get in my way." He threw a punch at the nearest thug and sent him flying.

Another thug then appeared and took his place. With a baseball bat in hand, he jumped into the air, but Shinjiro caught him mid-flight before throwing him into the wall.

As for Makoto, he was facing off with two unarmed thugs. When one of them fired off a punch, Makoto parried the attack with his arm and dealt a blow to the thug's abdomen. Next, he went on the offensive and unleashed a three hit combination on the other thug comprising of two punches that ended with a kick to the face.

Next, two thugs attacked Shinjiro with steel pipes. However, he effortlessly caught the pipes with his hands. While maintaining his grip on the pipes, he slammed the two thugs together before tossing them away like a pair of trash bags into the dumpster.

By then, there were only two thugs remaining so Makoto and Shinjiro took this opportunity to separate and create some spacing.

Makoto was against the one with the knife who was more calm and composed than the other previous ones. _"This guy has some skill so I have to be careful."_ They continued to circle around each other, waiting for the right opportunity. When the distance shortened to a certain amount, Makoto made a short dash forward so that he was barely within striking distance and then kicked the thug's knife hand, sending the knife flying away.

The disarmament took the thug by surprise so he couldn't properly defend against Makoto's followup roundhouse kick to his face.

Now, all that remained was the fight between Shinjiro and the thug that actually had a few inches and pounds over him. He looked like a sumo wrestler in training. "Your time is up, Aragaki," he spat. "I'm bigger and stronger than you so be prepared to kiss the ground."

Shinjiro just shook his head. "Bigger? Yes. Stronger? Hell no."

"Hyrrahh!" The thug and Shinjiro locked hands causing two powerful forces to collide. Both of them were trying to knock the other off their feet. They were deadlocked for a few seconds when the thug began growling under gritted teeth. His green veins appeared on his forehead, looking like they would pop in any moment. "Why...can't...I push you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shinjiro said with a grin. "You're weaker than me!" He let out a roar and slowly lifted the heavy thug off his feet. With one final exertion of energy, he threw the thug over his head and then the thug came crashing down behind him with an earth shattering boom. The shockwave that emitted from the impact shook the ground and nearly made Makoto lose his balance.

"What's going on over here?" A man in a business suit demanded from the corner. Once he saw the piles of thugs lying unconscious on the ground, his eyes grew wide with fright and bolted from the vicinity.

Shinjiro dusted off his coat and then took a look at the aftermath. "Hopefully this'll shut their mouths for a while." He then looked at the bruised Makoto. "You the one who beat Aki?"

Makoto had to think for a moment before he figured out what Shinjiro was talking about. "If you're talking about that one time when we sparred, then yes."

Shinjiro grunted in response, not looking impressed at all. "If you can beat Aki then I don't know how you got into that state in the first place."

_"Must be talking about when I was on the ground."_ Makoto didn't offer any explanation which prompted Shinjiro to take his leave.

When Shinjiro was about to walk past Makoto, he suddenly stopped and looked at Makoto. "Your eyes...I don't like it at all," he murmured in a deep tone.

Shinjiro's comment had taken Makoto by surprised. He didn't even know what brought that on. However, what Shinjiro said after was even more bewildering.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows and tried to figure out what he was now talking about. After thinking for a while, he replied, "No."

"Good. There's hope for you yet." Shinjiro walked past Makoto and disappeared behind a corner.

* * *

**11:30 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

The fight that occurred earlier had temporarily given Makoto some reprieve for his mental problems, but it did not resolved it. He returned to the dorm with mostly Shinjiro's parting words on his mind so he nearly missed Aigis' presence in the lounge.

"Welcome back, Makoto-san. It's good that you returned before the Dark Hour."

"Aigis...what are you still doing up?"

"It is my job to make sure everybody returns safe, including you."

"I see." He took a seat on the sofa and felt his energy leaving his body. "Can you bring me the first aid box?"

"Certainly." She didn't ask him about his wounds when she left, returning a few minutes later with the steel white box.

Makoto took out an ointment and bandages. As he applied the bandages on the bruised areas, he noticed Aigis staring at him. "Do you fear me?"

"I do not completely understand the human emotion known as _fear_ ," she bluntly replied. "But...I do not believe that I am _afraid_ of you."

"You should though. That way, you'll stop me when the time comes."

Aigis slightly angled her head to the side. "I do not understand."

Her response made a small smile appear on his face. "I'm sure you will someday."

* * *

**Monday August 17, 2009** **3:30 P.M. - Budokan Stadium**

"And the winner of this year's Inter-high Boxing Championships for Individuals is Akihiko...Sanada!" The MC energetically announced after Akihiko defeated his final opponent. The crowd fell into an uproar as Akihiko stepped down from the ring and exchange a few words with members of his boxing club. With his help, he was also able to lead the club to the team championships as well.

It was certainly a joyous occasion, but Akihiko wasn't in much of a mood for it. His final opponents in both the team and individual competitions had given him more trouble than it should've been at all. "One thing after another," he mumbled under his breath. "My head just won't stay clear for a long period of time, can't it?"

He knew what was bothering him. It was likely the same thing that bothered Yukari during her finals. The problem was that he didn't know what to do about it which made him angry since he was supposed to be one of the team's leaders. "I can't just leave this all to Mitsuru."

* * *

**5:00 P.M. - Sunflower Cafe**

After the group united, they decided to have a mini-celebration at a cafe that was recommended by one of Yukari's teammates. Its interior was bright and colorful and various pictures of flowers and trees lined the walls. The atmosphere was warm and friendly so it wasn't surprising that the place was popular with the young crowd.

"Cheers!"

The dormmates bumped their drink glasses against each other's and started off their celebration.

"To think, I'm friends and dorming with the inter-high national boxing champion," Junpei said after taking a huge gulp of his soda. "I can't really describe this feeling."

"Congrats once again, senpai," Yukari said. "Will you be continuing with boxing after graduation?"

"I'm not sure about that," Akihiko replied. "Never really thought about it honestly. Boxing was just a way help me train against Shadows in the first place. But anyway, you did good as well too, Takeba."

"Well, it's a shame we didn't win." Yukari frowned and had a disappointed look on her face.

"Our archery team never made it to the championships before so this is still an achievement," Mitsuru said.

"Yeah, so she should feel more proud of yourself," Fuuka added.

Yukari smiled at their support. "We'll definitely do better next year."

"That's the spirit, Yuka-tan." Junpei slapped Yukari on her back which didn't give the response he was expecting when she glared at him. "A-Anyway. Now all we gotta do is wait for Makoto to arrive tomorrow and bring another championship, right?"

The joyous atmosphere was quickly blanketed by an invisible heavy tension. Despite the loud conversations occurring mere feet away from then, they couldn't hear any of it and only focused on the awkward silence that spread between them.

"Yuki-kun...is coming, right?" Fuuka asked, finally breaking the silence.

The others looked at each other, but it was Mitsuru who replied. "I'm not so sure considering what has been happening lately."

Junpei scratched his neck and looked out of the nearby window. "Well, I hope that he does."

Akihiko nodded his head in agreement. "Me too. It'll be a shame to just stop after coming this far."

* * *

**Tuesday August 18, 2009** **7:15 A.M. - Inside a Train**

Makoto nodded his head up and down as he tried to keep his eyes opened and remain awake. A task that was proving exceedingly difficult for him while the seconds flew by. He didn't get much sleep last night as he kept mulling over what he should do. Ignoring the kendo championships was quite tempting and he'd almost did just that, but in the end, feelings of guilt and anger took over and he made the decision to just go through with the remaining kendo matches. His body was nowhere near peak condition, but it'll have to do. _"Whatever happens, happens."_ With that thought in mind, his eyelids fell shut.

* * *

**9:01 A.M.**

"Makoto, wake up already."

At the feeling of somebody incessantly shaking his body, Makoto pried his eyes opened and saw Kazushi with a slight peeved expression on his face.

"Are we there yet?" Makoto mumbled.

"Yeah, about a minute ago so get your stuff ready and let's get out." Kazushi took another hard look at Makoto's face and asked, "Did you get any sleep last night? You got heavy bags under your eyes."

Makoto let out a yawn. "A bit."

"Dude, we're counting on you so you should be in great condition."

"I'll be alright." Makoto dismissed Kazushi's worries with a wave of his hand.

"Whatever you say," Kazushi said with a sigh.

Without any further words, they gathered their belongings and followed after the other team members. While they waited for a taxi outside the station, Makoto quickly checked his phone and saw that Yukari had sent a text message to him a few minutes ago. It merely said, " _Where are you?_ "

He replied with a simple, " _Tokyo, waiting for taxi."_

Her response came back after a few seconds. " _Okay. We'll be in the audience."_

"Taxi's here," Kazushi announced. "I'll take the first one along with a few others."

Makoto and some of his team members quickly placed their belongings into the trunk before departing to the stadium.

* * *

After a short ride, Makoto now found himself in front of the doors to the Budokan stadium. He was here last month, but he was now walking through the doors with a much less enthusiastic feeling. For his teammates though, they were feeling the exact opposite. Never had they reached this far in the competition so they were experiencing a mixture of excitement and nerves.

"This is it," Sasaki said with a glint in his eyes. "All of our hard work has finally brought us here." He suddenly raised an arm to his face.

"Stop crying, you're embarrassing us," a teammate said with a wide grin. "We still got work to do so we can't have you getting all emotional on us."

"That's right," Yuko agreed. "Come on. Let's head inside."

Sasaki took a moment before he entered the stadium with a confident and determined expression on his face.

Makoto followed everybody closely behind, but after a few steps inside, he bumped into someone who was hurrying inside.

"Ah, sorry about that." The person appeared younger than Makoto despite having dark gray hair that was formed into a bowl cut. Slung over his shoulder was a sheet that covered what looked to be a shinai.

Before Makoto could say anything in response, the young man dashed off inside in a flash.

_"Was he a competitor? Don't recall which school he belonged to based on his uniform."_

Makoto then continued inside and once the team approached their resting area, they sat down on the benches and began their preparations. For Makoto as usual, he put on his headphones and listened to music by Eminen. His eyes then hovered up to the packed audience area. As expected though, he couldn't locate them.

He sighed and shut his eyes. _"I should just concentrate on the upcoming matches."_ It didn't go as planned though when he suddenly felt a familiar presence in front of him. His eyes shot open and he saw a tall young man with ruffled black hair standing in front of him. The young man grinned at him with an amused expression on his handsome face.

"Yo," he enthusiastically greeted.

"Yo," Makoto greeted back in his usual indifferent tone. "Just you here?" He looked around and only saw a few of his teammates looking at them.

"That's right. They're all going through their own preparations for the matches. They did want to come, but they thought it was better to do that later."

"You never change, huh."

The young man grinned once again. "You too...is what I'd thought I say, but there's something different about you since we last saw each other." He ran his eyes up and down Makoto's body.

Makoto just shrugged his shoulders which prompted the young man to laugh in response.

"Well, that part of you hasn't changed."

"And? What do you want?" Makoto asked.

"That's pretty cold, you know that?" The young man shook his head. "Can't I just want to see my old friend after a long time?" When Makoto said nothing, he continued. "Anyway, I heard about the rumors that you were participating in this year's inter-high kendo tournaments. Heard you even got to the national level so I wanted to confirm with my eyes. I was curious what kind of person you became since _then_ , but...I'm a bit disappointed." He frowned and narrowed his eyes as if admonishing him.

"What?"

"Anyway, I'm looking forward to our match. That is, if your team doesn't lose before then."

After the young man left, Kazushi and Yuko went over to Makoto. "Who was that?" Kazushi asked. "Seemed like he knew you pretty well."

"...Kyo Kusanagi, an old friend of mine back in Sapporo."

"Then that means...he's the Captain of Izumizaka High's kendo team?" Yuko asked with large surprised eyes.

"So he's our biggest obstacle on our way to the championship?" Kazushi glanced over at where Kyo had left earlier. "I'm not impressed. Ow!"

Yuko suddenly smacked Kazushi on the top of his head for his remarks. "You're not in any position to be overconfident you know?"

While the two continued to bicker, Makoto looked down at his hands and recalled the exchanged he had with Kyo causing him to make a deeper frown.

* * *

**3:30 P.M.**

After a few hours, the inter-high kendo tournament for teams had come to an end. Many teams were disappointed with the outcome. The Gekkoukan High team was among those disappointed. They did not win the championship nor did they even advanced to the finals. They lost in the first round against a good team from the Kansai region. Gekkoukan lost the first two against them and then barely won on the third match. Makoto didn't participate at all since he was designated to go last on their team and they had lost the fourth match. Now, they all remained in the locker room while everybody else had already left.

"At least we did our best, right?" Sasaki said in an attempt to brighten the mood after the team became severally depressed for the last ten minutes.

"If we were going to lose at all, I just wished it was during the final round," Kazushi muttered, prompting the others to silently nod their heads.

"Or at least lose to Izumizaka High, the reigning champions," Yuko added which also prompted another round of silent nods.

Sasaki then went around patting everyone on the shoulders. "I know for the third years, you guys don't have the luxury or chance to even try again, but for the remaining second years, we still have another year. It was already good that we went this far after working so hard. We just need to work even harder and get even further next time."

Yuko then suddenly slammed her palms onto the bench. "That's right. We still got this! It's not like it's the end of the world or anything. A year is a lot of time to get better. She stopped when she saw the only third year on the active team. "I'm sorry, Takezou-senpai. I know that what I'm saying isn't going to make you feel any better."

However, contrary to what Yuko had been expecting, Takezou's eyes lit up as he smiled. "I think I'll be fine actually. It's true I don't have another chance, but I think that so long as you guys eventually reach the top, I'll be happy regardless. So I'll definitely be cheering on you guys."

Takezou's words brought a tear to Yuko's eyes as she said, "We'll make you proud."

Kazushi and the others then echoed similar sentiments to Takezou causing the heavy mood to lift and replace it with a more hopeful feeling.

"Now that's all good and done," Sasaki began, placing a hand on Makoto's shoulders. "You're our only representative left for this year so give them all hell and take the trophy back with you tomorrow."

Makoto simply nodded his head and said nothing further.

* * *

**4:30 P.M.**

When the Gekkoukan kendo team had shown some progress in getting over their loss, they separated for the remaining day. Most went back to the hotel while the others thought about exploring the area. Makoto wasn't sure what he should do, but after leaving the stadium gates, he saw his dormmates waiting for him. It felt like the heavy atmosphere that he was in earlier had now returned, just with different people and at a different location.

"Good to see you at the kendo finals," Junpei said.

"You thought I wouldn't show up?" Makoto asked, taking Junpei by complete surprised.

"Huh? W-Well, that is..."

"It does seem like it had been a long time since we last saw you," Fuuka suddenly said, as if recalling the distance between him and everybody else.

"Yeah." Makoto paused and then continued. "Well, I think I'm fine now."

"Really?" Mitsuru asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's good." It was clear that she didn't complete believe him based on the tone of her voice.

"It's a shame that we lost and that you didn't get to fight at all, but at least there's still tomorrow," Akihiko said, quickly changing the subject.

"That's true."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Probably get something to eat."

"Then you should join us. We're going to get some udon and tempura nearby."

"Sure."

The group then engaged in some friendly discussions and banter along the way to the restaurant and it continued while they were eating. At a glance, it wouldn't seem like there was anything wrong with them, just another group of friends talking to each other. But, Makoto could feel that wasn't the case at all.

* * *

**Sapporo - 10 years ago**

A young boy was sitting on a swing set, neither swinging or even making any notable movements. With his lifeless eyes, he watched the children around his age walk past the park's entrance. Snow continued to fall down, but it wasn't enough for any of the children to be alarmed.

After several minutes, he saw a group of boys chattering loudly. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, but he wasn't showing any interest in knowing either. Like the groups before them, they'll just leave and he'll forget about them...Is what he had expected, but this time, somebody had made eye contact with him.

The boy leading the group had just turned his head for a moment, but it was enough for him to notice the boy on the swing. For some reason, the boy then began walking toward him leaving his friends to watch at the gate.

"Hey," the boy called out to him.

He looked up from his seat and couldn't figure out what the boy wanted.

The boy looked from side to side and then continued, "You don't have any friends?"

He didn't respond to the boy's inquiry and instead, continue to stare at him absentmindedly.

"Well that sucks," the boy said. "It looks like we're the same age so how about I be your friend?"

The question took him by surprised that one eyebrow actually rose up in response.

"Okay, then it's decided. Come on, let's go!" After the boy made his decision without any input from him, he grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the boy's friends. "I'm Kyo Kusanagi, by the way. What's your name?"

* * *

**Wednesday August 19, 2009** **9:01 A.M. - Budokan Stadium**

"You know what you have to do, right?" Sasaki looked at Makoto who remained unfazed at what he had said. "You know what you have to do, right?" He then vigorously shook Makoto's shoulders so that Makoto's head bobbed back and forth.

"Y-Yes," Makoto replied, after gaining his bearings. "I'll beat everybody here and win the championship."

"That's absolutely right." Sasaki nodded his head approvingly.

Yuko suddenly shoved Sasaki away. "Don't pay him any mind, Makoto-kun. It's fine if you don't win it all. Just do your best."

"And beat everyone," Sasaki continued from a few feet away. He backed away when he caught Yuko giving him a stern look.

After Yuko and the others left, Kazushi cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, I don't think there's anything left to say. Yuko already said everything that needs to be said."

Makoto quietly nodded.

"Let's celebrate when we get back to Iwatodai. No matter what happens." Kazushi then quickly left, leaving Makoto to get his mind ready for the upcoming matches.

* * *

"Kurosawa, over here." An old man seated in the audience stand waved at Officer Kurosawa who just entered the area.

Kurosawa wasn't in his police uniform today. Instead, he was wearing his casual clothes which consisted of a black leather jacket and jeans. He took a seat next to the old man. "Did you wait long, Murasame-san?"

"No, I just got here myself." Murasame turned his attention to Makoto who had just gotten up on the ring. "Is he the one that you mentioned? The one who is now using the Yoshitsune?"

"He is."

Murasame rubbed his beard. "I've heard about him before in passing. Something like a child prodigy in the kendo world. This will be the first time I've laid eyes on him. You must have high expectations for him, right?"

"There's something unique about him. I knew right away when I first met him. It's too bad that nobody was able to push him to his limits in the regionals."

"Oh? And how does he compare to the great Kurosawa? The one who once became Japan's national champion in kendo and was called the Black Wolf?"

Kurosawa smiled at Murasame's description of him. "That was a long time ago. Now I'm just an ordinary officer. But, he's definitely much stronger than me when I was his age."

Murasame let out a laugh. "Then I'll look forward to his match. Not to mention that boy Kusanagi is participating too. He also shows great potential."

"A battle between those two without any limits would be a spectacular."

* * *

**2:01 P.M.**

"And with that point, Makoto Yuki wins the match and advances to the final match!" The MC announced the victory with such energy that the audience began to cheer loudly as if the MC's energy was contagious.

Makoto rubbed his shoulders as he stepped off the stage and headed towards the bench where his coach and some of his teammates stood waiting. As it had generally been with the entire inter-high tournament in general this year, the matches today weren't particularly difficult for him, despite having his mind somewhere else at times. His opponents were definitely skilled, but they were just not on the same level as Mamoru nor Masaru even.

"Okay, what you've been doing is great," Sasaki said after handing Makoto a water bottle and towel. "Just keep it up for one more match and it'll be over."

"If only it'll be that easy," Makoto quietly muttered under his breath.

_"Well, it could actually be that easy."_

As many had expected, including Makoto, his final opponent was Kyo. That meant that he could either win without much difficulty, or have one of his most difficult matches and lose. It was never quite clear what version of Kyo would appear, but judging how he had been burdened with being the school's main representative now that Makoto wasn't there anymore, he'll be expected to put in some serious effort.

It was a thought that made Makoto sighed inwardly.

"What's wrong, Makoto?" Kazushi asked after noticing some kind of change in Makoto's mood.

"Not much." Makoto stood up and looked at the ring. "It's about time to start the match."

"Go and show him what you're made of," Sasaki said before slapping Makoto's back.

As Makoto climbed the steps to the ring, he thought about how it's been about half a year since he left Sapporo and ran away from his problems. Now, he was about to come face to face with someone who was a part of his problems. It was as if everything he had done at Iwatodai was building towards this moment.

He could feel the tension and nerves taking over his body despite already meeting Kyo just yesterday. Meeting in the ring feels a lot different for him. However, it wasn't quite like that for Kyo who just merely made a half grin from behind his face mask.

The two stared at each other silently while the MC continued his announcements of the participants. It was as if they were each other's nemesis and that this match was going to end it all between them. The staredown ended when the MC announced the start of the match and rang the bell.

Contrary to what Makoto had been expecting, Kyo immediately went on the offensive and charged towards him.

_"Fast!"_

Makoto barely evaded the strike that aimed at his left shoulder. Kyo's speed seemed to be on par with Masaru and Mamoru.

Not allowing any time to counterattack, Kyo continued with a thrust towards his throat that was made near point range.

It was thanks to his reflex that Makoto dodged it in time by leaping back, but the sudden movement made it difficult for him to keep his balance so he almost fell down.

Surprisingly, Kyo backed off and kept his distance, giving time for Makoto to recover and bring his guard up. The near close encounters had caused him to expend more energy then he'd wanted as his breathing quickened and became rough. They then circled around the ring until Makoto went on the offensive and aimed at Kyo's wrist.

Kyo quickly parried the attack and countered with his own strike to Makoto's wrist.

Even though he saw it coming, Makoto's body didn't move as he wanted so there was a delay in his own evasion.

"Kusanagi, one point," the referee announced.

It might have been Makoto's imagination, but it seemed like there was a flash of displeasure in Kyo's face when the referee made the announcement. Whatever it was, it quickly disappeared as the two resumed their match.

Once again, they circled around each other and much to Makoto's dismay, noticed that his shinai wasn't completely steady.

_"I guess being in front of him just made it worst."_

Without thinking anything further, Makoto charged at Kyo and moved to strike his shoulders. He could see Kyo catching on to his plan because he turned his body and moved his shinai to counterattack. Makoto was then about to execute a defensive movement in response, but noticed something odd.

_"His counterattack is...slow?"_

Rather than continue with his defensive movement, Makoto continued with his offense and attacked Kyo's wrist. To his and probably most members of the audience's surprise, the attack made contact. That was why when the referee announced a point for Makoto, his eyes grew large with surprise.

_"What's going on?"_

He looked at Kyo's direction, but couldn't quite see what kind of expression was on his face.

_"Are you throwing away the match?"_

The thought made Makoto clench his teeth with surprising force. He shot one more look at Kyo and then narrowed his eyes. _"His defense is wide open. Is it a trap?"_ After hesitating for a moment, he charged forward and made a direct path towards the throat area. It was something that was usually difficult to land with a straight on attack, especially with someone as skilled as Kyo. However, once Makoto saw Kyo's slow reaction time, he knew that he had won the match and that Kyo really wasn't putting in much effort.

"Yuki, one point," the referee announced. "That makes the winner and Japan's inter-high individual champion, Makoto Yuki!"

While the audience erupted in loud cheers that shook the entire stadium, Makoto wasn't feeling any part of such joy and remained stuck in his place.

Kyo apparently also wasn't feeling any of it either as he proceeded to walk off the stage. When he was just about to walk past Makoto, he stopped and said in a deep, almost growling tone, "Come see me after this is done. I'll text you the directions." And with that, he left Makoto speechless on the stage, not realizing that the MC had grabbed his arm and held it up high. There was an uncomfortable feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"Frankly, I'm disappointed," Murasame said after the match was over. "There was something holding the Yuki boy back while the Kusanagi boy just gave up nearly as soon as it started."

"I agree," Kurosawa said. "But, I still felt the potential they both had despite how brief the match was."

"I as well." Murasame got up from his seat. "I'm going to head back now. I hope the next time I see him, he'll show me what he can truly do."

After Murasame left, Kurosawa remained in his seat, thinking if Makoto's performance had anything to do with the S.E.E.S.' team's activities.

* * *

**2:45 P.M.**

"I wonder where he is?" Yukari asked while she and the other dormmates examined each person leaving the stadium, looking for Makoto.

They didn't find him, but they did saw several familiar faces within the crowd.

"Hey Kazushi, have you seen Makoto?" Junpei called out.

Kazushi looked at Yuko before turning his attention to Junpei and the others. "Wasn't he with you guys? He just bolted away right after the match saying something about how he had to be somewhere."

"We haven't seen him either," Fuuka replied.

"Then we can't help you. We're heading back to the hotel for now to get our stuff. If we see him, we'll send him your way."

After Kazushi and the kendo team left, the dormmates moved to a more quieter area with a few benches.

"Did you send him a text yet, Takeba?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah, and he just responded." Yukari held up her phone for the others to see. "Seems like he has to do something and he'll meet up with us back at the dorm."

"Guess we should just head back now, right?" Junpei suggested after the group became silent for a while.

It was then that Yukari saw another familiar person walking down the path towards a black limo parked at the curb. "Minako-san!" She called out.

Minako and the same people that accompanied her before had stopped and turned their attention to Yukari. Her appearance brought a small smile to Minako's face. "Ah, Yukari-san. We meet again. It's been about a month. Was everyone here so that they can cheer for Makoto-san?"

"That's right, but actually, you wouldn't happen to know where Makoto-kun is right now, do you?"

Minako paused for a moment and raised her eyebrow. "I did saw something odd. After the match, _he_ did leave quite quickly so I had someone keep track of him."

"Him?" Yukari furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you talking about Makoto-kun?"

"Good timing. I was about to head off to where I think they are going. If I'm right, then we'll meet both of them there. Care to join me?" She extended her hand out towards the dormmates.

"What?!" Masaru loudly shouted. "Why should we bring them along? They aren't part of our world."

"I feel like that may not be the case in the future," she replied in a cryptic manner which seemed to have been enough to quiet down Masaru.

"Um..." Yukari hesitated before looking back at the others to see if they want to take her up on the offer.

"I'm honestly pretty curious about what's going on," Akihiko admitted. "I feel like I might see something amazing." He eyed the muscular man named Gen who merely kept his attention elsewhere.

All eyes then fell on Mitsuru who appeared quite perplexed on how this situation came about. Without revealing any of her thoughts and intentions, she merely said, "We'll go."

And with that, Minako called another car to the scene which the dormmates ended up boarding.

Since most of them were unfamiliar with the city, they had no idea where they were heading. Mitsuru probably had an idea, but it didn't seem like she was planning on telling them as she mindlessly watched the scenery flew by from her seat.

* * *

After leaving the stadium, Makoto found a black Honda civic waiting outside with the back door opened. Before he could question if it was for him, the driver beckoned him towards it. "As per Kyo-sama's orders, I'll take you to your destination," he said in a polite tone.

With just a simple nod, Makoto got in the car and then quickly rode away through the busy streets of Tokyo. Throughout the ride, Makoto folded his arms and closed his eyes, completely preoccupied at what was going to happen in the next few minutes. He thought back to the last thing Kyo said to him. It might be that his memory was being fuzzy as usual, but he didn't recall many occasions where Kyo appeared as angry as he did. A slight chill ran through his body as he thought about it.

_"It can only mean one thing, right?"_

* * *

**3:23 P.M.**

Makoto's ride came to an end in front of a massive tall building surrounded by other similar buildings in size. He didn't see any building names or signs to even have a clue as to where this place was. If he didn't know any better, he was in some sort of business district.

"Please head right in," the driver instructed.

Makoto looked up the building once more before passing through the glass sliding doors where he was greeted by the lobby's receptionist.

She smiled and asked, "You are Makoto Yuki-san?"

"Yes."

"Please enter the elevator to your left and head to the roof. Kyo-sama is waiting for your arrival."

To his surprise, there was nobody waiting for him in the shiny gold elevator interior. Up until this point, it seemed like there were people in every corner waiting to guide him towards a particular destination. It was a shame though, since the only thing missing from this glamorous elevator was an elevator attendant in a sleek uniform and a large smile on his or her face.

After what felt like minutes, the elevator reached the top of the building. The moment he stepped out of it, a gust of wind flew past him and almost knocked him off his feet. The rooftop was quite large. It probably could fit a school's field on it. It was also empty except for the lone figure standing at the edge, looking at the clear blue sky.

"So you're here." Kyo said, turning his body to face him. Like Makoto, he changed out of his uniform and was now in casual clothes which consisted of a plain white t-shirt and jeans.

"What are you planning?"

Kyo remained silent for a moment and then made a deep frown on his face. "This is probably something that's been in the works for a long time now."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Kyo just shook his head disappointedly in response. "I heard that you appeared to have gotten over that _event_ based on how you were doing in the regional competition, but I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Seeing what happened during our match, I guess something came up and now you're worrying about your strength again, right?"

Makoto didn't say anything in response, but something in his face must have given away what he was thinking.

"So it's true. Then I'll have to proceed with this unfortunate development."

Before Makoto could ask what was going on, Kyo snapped his fingers and somebody appeared from the shadows. The man handed Kyo a large sword that was still in its sheathe and then handed another sword to Makoto before disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

"Judging by the expression on your face, it looks like you still don't know what's going on at all," Kyo said as he ran a hand down the scabbard, feeling its smooth and high quality texture.

"It's not like you gave me an answer when I asked what was going on earlier."

"You're right. Then, I'll be frank. I…no, the Kusanagi clan no longer has any use for you."

"You were planning to use me?" Makoto was more confused than ever.

"As you already know, the Tsukikami clan and my family have a long conflicted history between each other. When we found out about you, we quickly realized your high potential and knowing that you were only part of the distant branch family, somebody thought up a plan to have you join our side and eventually destroy the Tsukikami clan." Kyo then narrowed his eyes and looked straight at Makoto. "But with the way you are, you who is afraid of himself, is deemed useless in our eyes. That's why, it was decided to exterminate you now in case you become a thorn in our side later on."

"So are you saying that we should fight to the death here?!" Makoto shouted, suddenly getting angry.

"Correct. You'll regret it if you think I'm joking."

A bolt of lightning then flashed in the sky and a gust of wind surrounded Makoto's body. It was even stronger than the one he felt after stepping off from the elevator so he had to focus his weight into his legs to keep from falling over.

The killing intent emitting from Kyo caused Makoto to unconsciously enter into a defensive stance with one hand over the blade's handle.

"Despite how this had turned out, I did want to be fair so I gave you that blade. It's a high quality sword that any swordsman would be grateful to use. Also, you prefer a katana of that particular length, right?"

Makoto took his opportunity and finally examined the katana that was given to him. Judging by the length and weight of the katana, it was oddly similar to his Yoshitsune.

"As for me," Kyo began as he drew his blade. "This isn't my normal weapon, but it's enough of a handicap in your favor I think." Kyo's blade was longer than the one Makoto had received. From where Makoto stood, it was similar in length and size to Junpei's nodachi, but he wasn't expecting Kyo to use it in any way like Junpei does with his long sword. With a simple downward swing, a burst of wind shot out of his blade and flew past Makoto.

Makoto was only mere inches away from the attack so he clearly felt the power behind it. _"If I got hit by that, then I'll be sent flying off the roof."_ Despite the strength of the attack, Makoto maintained his composure. "I have no reason to fight you."

* * *

After a few minutes when Makoto met with Kyo on the rooftop, the S.E.E.S. team along with the Tsukikami clan members had arrived in front of large building.

"Where are we?" Fuuka asked. "Is this where Yuki-kun is at?"

"He is...here," Minako said and led the way into the building.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Akihiko whispered to Mitsuru.

Mitsuru frowned at his question. "I have an idea...but I'm not entirely certain. My suspicions tell me that we're within a really important financial district. I don't have a good feeling about this at all."

Noticing the concern on Mitsuru's face, Akihiko didn't ask any further and continued to follow the others into the building where they were further lead into a large room that greatly resembled a university's lecture room. There were multiple 60-inch monitors hanging on the walls, side by side.

"Is this where we're supposed to meet him?" Yukari asked, noticing there was nobody else in the room besides them.

"Please have a seat everyone," Minako said before sitting down in the center row. The older woman and Gen both sat to her sides.

The S.E.E.S. team opted to sit two rows behind them.

The lights then dimmed and Minako pressed a button on a remote which turned on the monitors, showing the scene with Makoto and Kyo from multiple angles.

"Yuki-kun!" Fuuka exclaimed, surprised at Makoto's sudden appearance on the monitors. "And isn't that...Yuki-kun's opponent in the finals? Where are they?"

"The rooftop next to our building," Minako replied. "And that person is Kyo Kusanagi, the heir to Kusanagi clan which is somewhat similar in status to our family."

Minako's mention of her own family alarmed the S.E.E.S. team. They already heard of how powerful and secretive the Tsukikami clan was and the fact that there's another one just like that is troubling.

"Let's see what's going on between them," Minako added.

Everybody then focused their attention to the monitors and watched the exchange between Makoto and Kyo. After a few minutes, Mitsuru stood up and made her way to the door.

"I don't know why they are having a death match, but we need to stop them."

Before the others could get up, Minako interjected, "I don't think you can help him."

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru turned around, her eyes full of anger.

"During yesterday's team matches, I've noticed that the light in Mako-nii's eyes have reverted to how it was a few years ago. How did this happen in a mere few weeks? I think it has something to do with all of you." She pointed an accusing finger at the S.E.E.S. team. "The problem was caused by all of you so do you think you can actually help him?" And with that, she returned her attention to the monitors.

Her words seemed to have hit a sore spot in them since they became at a loss for words. Begrudgingly, Mitsuru slowly made her way back to her seat as if she had lost the fight.

A moment later, a person quietly entered the room. She was wearing a black sweater and blue jeans. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail which went through the hole in the back of her baseball cap. Based on how the cap was angled, the upper part of her face was hidden.

Upon noticing the person, the older woman stood up and allowed her to sit next to Minako who only just smiled and nodded her head.

"How much did I miss?" The girl whispered.

"Not much," Minako whispered back. "It seems you're just in time."

"Good. Now, let's see if Makoto-kun can get back alive."

* * *

"No reason…you said?" A devious smile formed on Kyo's lips. "How about revenge?"

"Revenge for who?"

"Did you think Kenshiro Yuki died of natural causes?"

Makoto became alarmed at the sudden mention of his grandfather.

Kyo drew his nodachi and pointed the blade at Makoto. "It was me who ended Kenshiro's life."

At that moment, rage poured out of every part of Makoto's body and he tightened his grip on the katana's scabbard, threatening to crack it with his bare hand. "You're lying," he growled.

Kyo's smile never left his face as he replied, "I'm not. His strength has been problematic to my clan for years. We needed to get rid of him to see our dreams come true. Unfortunately, neither I nor anyone from my clan then could defeat him in a fair one versus one situation so I had to resort to poison. He didn't even see it coming until the end." His smile grew wider causing Makoto to suddenly snap.

"Kyoooo!" Makoto drew his blade and swung at Kyo with lightning quick speed. Despite the incredible speed and force behind it, Kyo effortlessly parried it.

"Good. You better give it your all if you want to stand a chance." The sky became cloudy as electricity suddenly swirled around his blade. "Feel the might of my Fukyuu Shinken-ryu (Eternal Divine Sword style)!" He swung his blade down at Makoto who quickly entered into a defensive stance.

Makoto was planning on parrying the attack, but the attack was significantly faster than he initially thought so he has no choice, but to sidestep out of the way. He was able to feel the intense pressure emanating from the long blade. However, the sidestep wasn't even enough since Kyo followed up with a horizontal swipe. This time, he barely avoided by mere inches. Any closer, he would have had his head lobbed off.

The attacks continued and each time, there was no opening for Makoto to make a counter attack. _"His reach is much better than mine and he's matching my speed despite using the much heavier weapon. I just need one opening to slow him down a bit."_ Then, Kyo's blade flew directly at his face, causing Makoto to raise his katana to block it. The powerful force behind the nodachi blew Makoto far away, landing near the edge of the building. It was like he got hit by a rampaging car. _"His strength is unbelievable."_

At this time, the sky had darkened and it seemed like a thunderstorm had covered the area. Lightning continued to flash through the sky and there were ongoing wind currents blowing from all directions. _"Wait, where did he go?"_ Makoto's attention left Kyo for only a mere a moment because of the lighting in the sky, but he was still able to quickly disappear from the vicinity. Then, almost like a literal thunder bolt, Kyo descended down from the sky surrounded by static electricity.

Makoto leapt out of the way, but the explosion that erupted from the descent was too large for him to completely avoid, causing him to be launched into the air. A stinging surge of electricity ran through his body and numbed some of his nerves. The attack had also blown off large chunks of the ground and if his imagination wasn't playing any tricks on him, the building was slightly trembling below him as well. When his body landed, it continued to roll away until he felt Kyo's presence above him again.

_"Tsukikage (Moon Shadow)."_ Taking quick action, he created an after image and rapidly moved away from the subsequent explosion. Quickly after, he leapt back to where Kyo had landed and proceeded with his counterattack. He drew his blade and unleashed a concentrated slash towards Kyo. To his dismay, their blades collided, causing them to locked blades against each other.

"That's nowhere enough to beat me, Makoto," Kyo declared before pushing Makoto away from him.

Right before he landed on his feet, he wasted no time sheathing his blade and then drawing it. _"Mikazuki!"_ A wave of light shot out of his blade and went on a head on course towards the grinning Kyo.

"Raimei Tori (Thunder Bird)." A bluish white light that was shaped like a bird, flew out of Kyo's blade and collided into Makoto's attack. The collision caused the building to shake once again.

"Tch." Makoto clicked his tongue in frustration. _"Does he have no weakness? Everything I throw at him, he returns it with even more force."_ His frustration wasn't the only thing that was on his mind. At that moment, he could feel the dark creature inside trying to gain control of his body. Despite his realization that he would likely need the creature's power to beat Kyo, Makoto continued resisting and instead, charged at his opponent with incredible speed. _"Hayate (Gale)."_

As expected, his fast charge was met by a vastly similar attack. Their blades clashed, but Makoto's attack didn't stop there. He moved to a different angle and charged at Kyo's seemingly blind spot, but his attacked was stopped again by the same counterattack. After about 5 more cycles, Makoto ceased his attack and stood about fifteen feet away from Kyo, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Your clan might have incorporated that technique into their sword style, but _Hayate_ was originally part of my clan so don't think you could easily match it. Now, I'll show you what I've done with that technique." He gripped his blade's handle tightly and pulled back his arm. "Raiu (Thunderstorm)!" He disappeared in the next moment and reappeared to Makoto's side, his blade flying towards him.

Makoto quickly moved to blocked the attack with his katana. Upon impact, an electric current unloaded onto his blade and then through his body. "Hrgggh," he grimaced in pain before Kyo disappeared and reappeared behind him in a blink of an eye. Without wasting any time on planning a counterattack, his body just moved to block the attack. Like before, he felt an immense electric surge run through his body.

As expected, the attack didn't stop there. Kyo's speed increased and continued to charge at Makoto from multiple directions until about the 10th cycle, when Kyo reappeared several feet away from Makoto. He didn't look like he even broke a sweat after the intense attack.

Makoto on the other hand, felt his energy depleting after the effort he had to assert to defend and withstand the electrical shocks. He eyed the static electric trails left behind by Kyo's attack. One wrong move and he could find himself falling into an electric trap.

"Had enough already?" Kyo asked in a mocking tone.

"Of course not!" Makoto roared before sheathing his blade and moving into his usual quick draw stance. _"Kazeho (Wind Step)."_ He disappeared and expected to reappear right in front of Kyo, but to his increasing frustration, his path was cut short with Kyo appearing right in front of him, apparently executing Kazeho as well. Makoto ignored his shock and drew his katana, but was stopped by Kyo's nodachi which pierced the end of his katana's handle, preventing it from being drawn.

* * *

"Wait, didn't Kenshiro-san die of natural causes?" Masaru asked. "What's this talk about the Kusanagi clan's heir poisoning him?"

When none of the Tsukikami clan members offered any response to his inquiry, he looked to Gen. "Gen-san, it's not true is it?" He desperately looked for answers from the clan's senior member.

"...It's complicated," Gen finally said. He crossed his arms and returned his attention to the monitors, not explaining anything further.

That response however, did made Masaru fall into a state of shock while the S.E.E.S. team were trying to deal with the other things that were happening.

"This sounds like a plot from some kind of drama and an anime combined," Junpei said. "There's a likely secret murder and now we see two people having a crazy fight on top of a rooftop."

"That Kusanagi guy is unbelievable," Akihiko added. "I didn't think there was anyone who could completely overwhelm Yuki like that. And what's going on with the lightning and wind? It's like a Persona augmentation on steroids." He had whispered the final part so that the others couldn't hear it.

"As the heir to the Kusanagi clan, Kyo-san had inherited the powers of lightning and wind so that allowed him to use the attacks that you just saw. His control and mastery over those elements though, are on a quite high level compared to other prior heirs and clan leaders. As for his swordsmanship mastery, he had often been described as a genius and had started training as early as 5 years old. When compared to Mako-nii who only actually started training at around age 7, Kyo has much more experience. With his powerful swordsmanship and mastery of lightning and wind, many have called him the _Storm King_."

"That guy sounds like bad news," Junpei said. "Like a secret boss in a RPG or something."

"How can you act like it's no big deal?" Yukari accused Minako who remained calm throughout. "Makoto-kun's going to-."

"Have faith in Mako-nii," Minako interjected with a simple response which was enough to silenced Yukari and had her quietly returned to her seat.

"We should have faith in Yuki..." Mitsuru quietly said in an unsteady tone.

* * *

Kyo shook his head disappointedly. "You rely too much on your quick draw techniques. I'd honestly expected more, but it seems like I wasted my time in getting you to join our side. You couldn't help us at all. Do you know why?" He put his face right in front of Makoto's. "It's because you're weak." He applied more pressure on his nodachi, forcing Makoto to kneel down on one knee. "Or...are you going to say that you're much stronger, but you're scared of losing control and hurt someone important to you? Don't make me laugh. You'd rather have someone as powerful as me cut down your family and friends then to take a risk and use what you have to protect them, right? Your not just weak, but also a coward. At least with your own strength, you can do something about it...unlike your enemy's strength. To overcome your enemies, you have to overcome yourself."

Makoto felt his teeth clenching tightly as he absorbed all of Kyo's words. The thought of somebody hurting the people he cared about had made his blood boil. In his mind, he saw an individual who looked like Kyo, cutting down his teammates while he watched helplessly from the ground. It was as if he was stuck frozen on that spot. _"So this is how it feels to be completely powerless in the face of a powerful enemy. After this, what's going to stop him from silencing everybody else? I can't let that happen!"_

_"Let me out and I'll crush him."_ A voice called out from within.

Makoto vigorously shook his head. _"No. That's not going to happen."_

_"Then will you die here?"_

_"That won't happen either."_

_"Then what are you going to do?"_

An image of his grandfather then flashed in Makoto's head. As usual, he had on a relaxed smile as if there was nothing wrong in his life. _"It's true that I need your power. But!...I'm not going to let you go on a rampage. Instead, I'll just have to make use of you!"_

The creature within laugh maniacally. _"If you think you can control me, then go right ahead. You'd better be prepared for the consequences..."_

Makoto concentrated his mind and body then felt a power surging through his body and reenergizing it. A faint dark aura began covering his arms and body. It was the familiar energy that he felt during that full moon incident. Even now, it was threatening to take over his body and release itself. _"Not...this...time."_ He let out a roar and forcefully drew his katana.

Kyo's eyes shot wide opened in surprise and barely avoided the ensuing upward slash in time.

"I'll show you that I can protect the people around me!" Makoto loudly shouted for all to hear. "Regardless of how they feel about me, I'll still protect them. I won't fear my strength any longer so I won't lose to you!"

"Oh yeah? Then show me your resolve!"

Without allowing Kyo to get into a defensive state or move for a counterattack, Makoto quickly charged at him and drew his now sheathed blade.

Unsurprisingly, Kyo parried it, but that was something Makoto was anticipating. In the same motion of when he drew his katana, his right arm followed the same path as his katana and struck Kyo's face with his scabbard. _"Soryusen (Twin Dragon Flash)."_ He then followed up with a series of rapid slashes.

Kyo avoided all of them with swift footwork, but this time, he looked like he actually put in effort to do that. The attacks momentarily stopped when Kyo pivoted his left foot and avoided an attack before quickly countering with a thrust to Makoto's chest. Makoto was able to parry it, but it gave Kyo enough time to widen the distance a bit. The reality of the nodachi's longer length was still giving Makoto problems of getting in and breaking his defense.

"So was this what you've been hiding all of this time?" Kyo asked, not looking bothered at all. "It's better, but let's see if it's enough." By this time, dark gray clouds completely covered the sky while powerful gusts of wind continued to flow throughout the battlefield. It was as if a hurricane had appeared.

Kyo then charged forward and Makoto met the charge with his own. The clash between the two powers resulted in a loud explosion that shattered nearby windows. Countless cracks began to form on the rooftop, threatening to collapse altogether.

* * *

_"I'll show you that I can protect the people around me! Regardless of how they feel about me, I'll still protect them. I won't fear my strength any longer so I won't lose to you!"_

When it seemed like Makoto had came to some kind of resolve, he wasn't the only one who came to a sudden realization. As if resonating with Makoto's statement, the S.E.E.S. team fell into a trance like state while gluing their eyes to the monitors.

"Was Yuki...in that much pain in the past week?" Mitsuru muttered.

Akihiko clicked his tongue and clenched his fists. "All this time, he's been suffering alone while we did nothing about it."

"I guess I was just thinking about myself," Junpei mumbled under his breath.

"Look, isn't that similar to what we saw the other day?" Fuuka asked, pointing to the

faint aura that covered Makoto's body and blade.

"It does look similar," Junpei said. "But kind of different. Not to mention that Makoto is not looking like he did before."

"Take him down, Makoto-kun!" Yukari suddenly cheered. The other S.E.E.S. members looked at each before suddenly joining in.

"What's going on with them?" Masaru asked, his face full of confusion. "Did I miss something?"

"Don't mind them," Gen said. "They're just cheering on their friend. Nothing wrong with that."

During the whole commotion, Minako had kept her eyes on the monitors, but half of her attention was concentrated on the exchange between the S.E.E.S. members. "The _other day_ , huh," she quietly whispered to herself.

* * *

For the next five minutes, the two exchanged blows after blows while maintaining their defense. Makoto had to maintain his speed at a high level in order to fight the advantage from Kyo's nodachi. The feat was quite taxing to his body and the energy from the creature within him was becoming unbearable. The surge of power was going to get out of control if he didn't end the fight soon.

Makoto used Kazeho and quickly closed the gap before unleashing a downward slash in one smooth motion.

Kyo took the attack head on and parried it with his blade, but not before struggling to accumulate enough strength for the parry. Using his entire body's strength behind him, the parry caused Makoto to slid backwards. Kyo then followed up with a set of three slashes to Makoto's chest area.

With nimble and swift footwork, Makoto evaded each of the attacks and appeared to disappear and reappeared throughout the evasive maneuvers. On his third evasion, he skillfully passed through Kyo's defenses so that he was standing barely two feet away from him. He swung his blade and at the last second, Kyo shot out his leg and kicked Makoto in the abdomen to regain a little bit of distance even though a small cut still had made contact with Kyo's chest. The attacks seem to be taking some kind of toll on Kyo now since his breathing was getting louder.

Then, another long series of exchanges occurred at that point. The continuous contacts of their blades caused bright sparks to fly around making it look like a scene from an action movie. Even though they were standing pretty close to each other, none of them were willing to give up their position so they remained where they were standing. A small mistake could lead to a fatal cut for either of them.

It was Kyo who decided to break the stalemate when he suddenly declared, "It's time we end this." He leapt a few feet back and entered into a different stance where he moved his blade behind him so that the back of its handle was facing Makoto. His opened left palm was gently touching the end of his nodachi's handle and his left foot was also placed forward, slightly bent towards Makoto's position.

* * *

"So Kyo wants to end the match now judging by that stance," Gen excitedly commented. "So far, it has been very entertaining for me. Reminded me of the epic showdown between Kenshiro-san and the Kusanagi Clan's former leader. It's disappointing to see it end now." He turned his attention to the person sitting next to him. "Masaru!"

"Yes!" Masaru shot straight up from his seat.

"What technique do you think Kyo will do? You've studied a bit about the Fukyuu Shinken-ryu, right?"

"Well…I do recall that you can execute a number of techniques from that stance. Most of them are ones meant to finish your opponent so Zenmetsu Kamikaze (Annihilation: Divine Wind) will be a possibility."

"Zenmetsu Kamikaze?" Junpei repeated. "That doesn't sound like something I'd want to get hit with."

"Wait, doesn't this mean that Makoto-kun's life is in even more danger than before?" Yukari asked, a hint of fear flashed across her face.

"Zenmetsu Kamikaze is one of the Fukyuu Shinken-ryu's secret techniques," Minako clarified. "What it essentially does is unleashes all of your body's energy into one very quick slash. It is an extremely powerful attack, but, I don't think Kyo-san will use that technique."

"Why's that?" Akihiko asked.

"Less than one percent of all Fukyuu Shinken-ryu's practitioners that ever lived had mastered that technique. And for the ones that have, it took them decades to do so. While Kyo-san is certainly a genius, it is unlikely that he'll be able to use it."

"I agree with your assessment, Minako-sama," Gen agreed with a nod. "As for me…he'll probably use something like the Shiden Issen (Flash of Lightning) technique instead. It's also a very fast and powerful slash, but nowhere near as powerful as Zenmetsu Kamikaze."

"If that's true, then what should he do about it?" Masaru asked, looking very intrigued by where the discussion was going.

"If it's Kenshiro-san, he'll probably just execute the Kousoku Hakairyoku Akatsuki (Lightspeed Destructive Force: Daybreak) and be done with it. That should take care of Zenmetsu Kamikaze too."

"There's no way he can use that technique. Kenshiro-san himself took decades to master that as well."

"It doesn't matter how we would approach it since this is something Mako-nii will handle himself," Minako interjected. All eyes then returned to the screens where they saw Makoto moved into a stance. "I think he's going to parry the incoming attack. Against something as fast as the Shiden Issen…probably Kokuha Yukikaze (Void Blade: Wind Blown Snow)?"

"One of the fastest Muteki Tenken-ryu's (Invincible Heaven Sword) parry? It can do the job, but it's also an advanced technique. Do you think he can execute any of them? _I_ can't even do that."

"Makoto can," Junpei abruptly declared. "If it's him, then he can."

Gen became amused by Junpei's statement and chuckled out loud. "Really? What makes you think he could do it?"

"Huh, uh..." Sweat began accumulating on Junpei's forehead as eyes suddenly fell on him. "Well...I remembered Makoto pulling off a pretty amazing move a while back. What was it called? Hakai Seisei?"

"Hakai Seisen (Destruction: Star Flash)," Mitsuru corrected.

Junpei snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, that's what it was."

"That's impossible," Masaru angrily shouted. "That's an advanced technique so it's too soon for him to be able to use it." His breathing suddenly became notably loud. "And besides, just which opponent would he need to even use it on?"

As if realizing the problematic direction the conversation was headed, Mitsuru quickly interjected. "Yuki has executed one of your advance techniques before so I believe he can do it again here."

"If that's true, then I'm highly impressed," Gen said, his smile growing wider by the second. "His potential is finally bearing fruit. But even if he's able to pull of _Kokuha Yukikaze_ , there's still the issue of whether he can use it to its full potential."

* * *

_"That's a troubling stance."_ Makoto thought with a frown. _"I won't be able to avoid those techniques and Hakai Seisen is not fast enough so the only option is to parry and then counterattack. I don't have much choice, but to rely on Kokuha Yukikaze. It's all or nothing now."_

Regardless of his concerns, he sheathed his blade and entered into his stance. Both of his legs were slightly bent as he focused his energy to his core and blade, while at the same time trying to relax his shoulders.

Kyo was expressionless as he concentrated energy in his body and blade which began to notably shine brightly. Then, he suddenly disappeared and Makoto could feel a powerful object flying at him.

_"It's probably Shiden Issen."_ Makoto drew his blade with such speed that the blade didn't look like it even left its scabbard. A blinding flash then erupted from the attack making it difficult to see what happened to the blade and its target. When he felt his blade getting into contact with the nodachi, he thought he had successfully parried it, but his heart immediately stopped when he felt no resistance afterwards. The katana's blade was cut right through and the nodachi continued its path with a horizontal cut. A hot burning sensation then erupted from his chest. _"Ah...I guess I wasn't strong enough to stop the attack."_ As crimson blood sprayed out of his cut, his legs gave in and he fell to the ground.

Kyo remained emotionless when he walked up to Makoto who was still on the ground.

"…Are you satisfied?" Makoto groaned.

The powerful gusts of wind then subsided and the dark clouds dispersed revealing the clear afternoon sky. "When did you realize I was going to hold back?"

Makoto rolled onto his back and clutched his wound with his right hand. "Hmm...probably sometime after you pinned my blade from getting drawn. It's a good thing you did, since the cut was shallow."

"Is that so?" Kyo knelt down in front of Makoto and then punched him in the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for giving me a half-assed fight in our kendo match."

"I thought you already got your payback with this fight."

"That's different, but anyway...How did you know I wasn't planning to kill you? You're not going to say something stupid like the _power of friendship_ , right?"

Makoto blinked his eyes a few things and fell into thought. "No...I felt your true voice through your blade when we clashed."

"You know, that sounds just as terrible as the _power of friendship_ thing." Kyo let out a heavy sigh. "Well, I think we should take care of that wound before it gets any worse." He stood up and snapped his fingers.

As if on cue, a person appeared from the shadows and began applying bandages and an ointment to Makoto's chest.

"I take it that you've found your resolve?" Kyo asked, while examining Makoto's facial expression.

"I think so," Makoto replied with a grunt. "I didn't want to lose to you nor anyone else again. You were right. Feeling powerless is much worse than the feeling I got when I feared my own strength. I want to get stronger so I can protect people."

Kyo sighed and shook his head. "It's about time. You are pretty stupid so I knew that you couldn't overcome your problem by yourself." His mouth suddenly made a deeper frown. "But, I guess it's also partly my fault since I should've done something sooner back then."

"Now that I think about it, somebody had also told me the same thing you just did…or at least something like that."

"See? I told you that you were stupid. You need somebody to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours." Kyo prodded Makoto's skull with the butt of his scabbard. "Looks like you're going to be fine now so why don't we get back down?"

Makoto got on his feet and examined the destruction that occurred on the rooftop. Countless holes and cracks scattered around as if explosives were set off. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

* * *

Before the resolution of the match, the people in the viewing room all had their eyes glued to the screens, greatly anticipating what the final clash between the two swordsmen was going to turn out. It was silent except for the light breathing noises coming from the occupants. Then, Kyo disappeared and they could see some sort of arm movement from Makoto.

"Kokuha Yukikaze!" Minako suddenly exclaimed.

Before anybody else could react to Minako's outburst, they were able to see the two blades make contact with each other for merely a moment, but then Kyo's blade sliced right through and made a cut across Makoto's chest.

Yukari sprung up from her seat with a face full of dread. "Makoto-kun!"

"Based on what I saw, Makoto's execution of _Kokuha Yukikaze_ appeared fine, but it just did not have the strength to completely parry Kyo's _Shiden Issen_ ," Gen commented to himself. "It came to a battle of power at the end and Makoto was simply the weaker one."

After the S.E.E.S. team saw Makoto's body collapsed to the ground, the likely reality that he was dying in front of their eyes, hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Yuki needs our help now," Mitsuru said. Without any further responses, the dormmates hurriedly made their way to the door.

"Please hold on a minute, everyone," Minako ordered in a calm, yet commandeering authoritative tone that was able to freeze the group in their tracks. "There's no need for concern." She gestured towards the screen that showed Makoto on the ground. "As you can see, the wound inflicted on Mako-nii is quite shallow. It is not a fatal wound and he will live. So please continue watching and you'll understand."

The dormmates looked at each other before looking at the screens once again.

"Was this all some kind of preconceived plan to get Yuki to deal with his issues?" Mitsuru asked after about a minute had passed and they heard the subsequent exchange between Makoto and Kyo.

"That's correct," Minako bluntly replied.

"It was?!" Masaru exclaimed with shocked eyes. "How come nobody told me about it?"

"It's because you can't keep a damn secret," Gen replied. "Now shut up and just listen." He forcefully pulled Masaru down back to his seat.

"I'm annoyed that we've been deceived the whole time," Akihiko complained while grumbling his vexation. "You could've least told us about it."

"I'm sorry about it, but it was something we believed to be necessary…for Mako-nii and for you all."

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked. "Why us as well?"

"If you didn't experienced the same angers and fears that you currently do, would you be able to easily say that you could've understand the pain that he was going through?"

Minako's question left the dormmates speechless. They carefully reflected on her words until their anger at the deceit had subsided, leaving a certain sense of frustration within them.

"It's about time we meet up with them," Minako said as she turned off the screens with a remote. "Whatever happens afterward is up to you all."

* * *

It was approaching evening when Makoto and Kyo walked out of the building's entrance. To Makoto's surprise, he saw his dormmates and the Tsukikami clan members together at the front. The person wearing the baseball cap appeared familiar to him, but he couldn't quite recall, especially since the face was mostly covered by the cap. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Uh well…," Junpei began as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "We saw the whole thing that happened on the roof…Well, most of it anyway."

"You did, huh." Makoto looked at Minako and Kyo who just avoided his gaze. _"Seems like I worried a lot of people."_ That thought brought a small smile to his face.

The dormmates moved towards Makoto as Kyo quietly slipped away and joined Minako and the mysterious individual in the baseball cap.

"Are you alright?" Fuuka asked while examining the bandaged injury on his chest.

"It just feels like a paper cut."

"That's some paper cut based on what we saw," Akihiko said. "But anyway…" He looked at the other dormmates and they became at a loss for words.

After a few seconds of silence, Junpei slowly stepped forward. "So…I think what Sanada-senpai is trying to say is that…" He sucked in air and then said, "We should continue fighting together from now on."

Now it was Makoto who became at a loss for words. "Uh…are you guys…sure about that?"

"Iori is right," Mitsuru replied. "Despite what may have happened, you're still a valuable and important member of our team."

"Yeah and it's our fault for not trying to understand what you were going through," Akihiko added. "So how about it?" He extended a hand to Makoto.

As Makoto looked at each of his dormmate's smiling faces, he felt that his mind was becoming much clearer. "Thanks everyone. You guys won't regret it." He then gripped Akihiko's hand prompting Kyo to appear next to Makoto.

* * *

"I like happy endings."

"Whoa, I forgot you were there for a moment," Junpei shouted, slowly backing away.

"What's with that reaction?" Kyo asked with a grin.

"Oh nothing…except that you're an extremely scary guy!"

"Hmm?" Kyo's grin suddenly grew wider. "Oh yeah, you guys were watching our fight so I guess I could see why you think so. But you don't have to worry since you're not my enemy, right?"

"O-Of course not," Junpei stammered, looking like he was even more afraid than before.

"Okay, now how about we get something to eat around your hotel? We can talk more there."

"That sounds great," Yukari replied. "It feel like it's been a really long day."

After the other dormmates said their approval, Kyo motioned them to the cars parked out in front. Gen, Masaru and Minako's attendant had also followed after them while Kyo slipped back again to discuss something further with Minako and the individual wearing the baseball cap.

"It really looks like everything is going to be okay with Makoto now," Kyo said while keeping his eyes on Makoto and his group.

"You have my thanks," the individual said, removing the baseball cap to reveal a young woman of about twenty years old. Her sharp brown eyes however, revealed someone who was beyond her years.

"Thanks Sakura-san, but it was also thanks to Minako-san as well. She was able to notice the change in Makoto and set up this whole thing at the last minute."

Minako just acknowledged his compliment with a simple smile.

"By the way, when was the last time the three of us appeared together?" Kyo suddenly asked. "I have to say, both of you have grown up quite well."

"And you seemed to have become quite the flirtatious individual," Minako said. "So? I know what we saw, but how was it fighting Makoto from your perspective?"

Kyo let out a deep sigh. "Honestly, I was more tired out by the end of it then I'd expected. He pushed me pretty hard. At first, I was just giving 60%, but for the second half, I had to increase it to 85-90% just to beat him. That surge in power was quite impressive. He made really great progress since I saw him last."

"As expected of Mako-nii."

"Of course, since he will likely be the one to succeed Kenshiro-san's position as the Clan's _Divine Blade_. And about the last time we all met in person…" Sakura placed a finger and thumb on her chin as she recollected on the past. "Probably a little after Makoto-kun's parents perished in that incident, right? So it's almost ten years now."

"It really has been a while then," Kyo mused. "I did met both of you a few times up in Sapporo, but just not at the same time."

"It's the same for me as well," Minako added. "It can't be helped though, Sakura-san is part of the royal family so her movements are more restricted than ours and she's pretty busy as well."

"And we're all busy too."

A calm smile appeared on Sakura's face as she looked at the heirs to two of the most powerful families in Japan. "I'm glad that we're able to meet up again and I'm also glad about Makoto-kun's development." The three of them turned their attention to Makoto who was surrounded by his dormmates. "It looks like he's with good company."

"It does look that way," Kyo agreed. "I'm really happy for him."

"I hope this means he'll become much stronger from this point on. _It_ will return in due time and we'll need all the help we can get to stop _it_. And that includes Makoto-kun."

The other two nodded their heads in agreement before Sakura put her cap back on her head. "I'd like to stay longer, but I have to get going."

"You're not going to join us for a meal?" Minako asked.

"I'm afraid I can't." Sakura gave them an apologetic smile. "Give everyone from the clans my regards." With a wave of her hand, she quickly left through the shadows.

"That's disappointing, but we'll probably meet up soon," Kyo said. "Well, how about we get going too? I think everybody's waiting for us."

* * *

When the group got to the restaurant near the kendo team's hotel, Makoto was surprised to see the people waiting there for them. Most of them were part of Kyo's kendo team and at another point in time, his teammates as well.

"Hey Makoto, how've you been?" The young man with spiky hair asked. "Honestly, the finals was terrible, but I heard good things about the fight that happened afterwards."

"Yeah...sorry about that," Makoto apologized.

"No, there's no need to apologize. Despite what happened, we're your friends, you know. We understand. Right guys?"

The others nodded their heads and for the first time, Makoto noticed the one in the far left who was not actually part of this year's kendo team. "Oukusa..."

"Hey," Oukusa greeted. "It's been a while hasn't it? Anyway, I'll just come out and say it. I've long moved on from that _incident_ and I've learned that I never really cared about kendo, just winning. So quit beating yourself up about it. So we're cool, right?" He extended his hand out.

"...Of course," Makoto said before shaking hands with Oukusa. "It's really good to see you doing well too."

Kyo then walked up to them. "See? Happy endings are great, right?"

After that, everybody was seated across multiple tables. The groups had mixed together and engaged in friendly conversations over high quality food. There were no secrets discussed, just ordinary topics among mostly high school students. It was an experience that Makoto never expected to happen and it wasn't something that he'll forget.

* * *

**7:30 P.M.**

Once they finished their meal, it was time for everybody to get going. Kyo had pulled

Makoto aside for one last conversation before they parted ways.

"Remember to keep working on your swordsmanship," Kyo said. "Get stronger and surpass those in the Tsukikami clan and Kenshiro-san as well."

"I will."

"That's good to hear." After he bumped fists with Makoto, Kyo continued, "I'll pay you guys a visit after a while. And remember, you got friends up in Sapporo too." He gave Makoto a wave and began walking away only to see Minako again.

"There's definitely something going on with Mako-nii and his dormmates," Minako said. "I wonder what it could be."

"We've noticed it as well, but it's been difficult getting information. Somebody seems to be directly interfering with us."

"It could be Mitsuru Kirijo and the Kirijo Group. Its power and influence are on similar levels to our own."

"Maybe..., but I don't think it's that Kirijo heiress specifically." Kyo turned around and looked at Makoto's group who was making its way back to the hotel. "Whoever it is, won't be able to last long with our combined might. Let's just keep at it and find out what is happening over at Iwatodai."

"Agreed."

* * *

**10:12 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

"It's good to be back," Junpei said after entering the lounge. "It feels like we were gone

for a long time."

The group was quickly welcomed by a happy Koromaru whose tail was rapidly moving back and forth.

"Hey boy, missed us?" Junpei knelt down to scratch Koromaru's neck.

Koromaru barked in response and proceeded to lick Junpei's hands.

"Welcome back," Aigis greeted from the sofa. "May I receive an update as to the results of the competitions?"

"I'll be happy to do that," Fuuka said as she made her way over to sofas.

"Where's Amada?" Mitsuru asked after taking a seat at the dining table.

"I believe he is sleeping," Aigis replied. "He had spent most of his days outside of the dorm."

"Sounds like Ken is enjoying his summer to its fullest," Junpei said after he sat down on the sofa and sunk into its cushions. "Our vacation's almost over. Wonder what else I can do in the meantime." He picked up the magazine that was on the table and began skimming through it. "Oh yeah, don't we have a festival coming up around this time every year? Might be good to check it out."

"The summer festival..." Yukari murmured and looked at Makoto who had also just sat down on the sofa.

"What is it?" He asked after he caught her staring at him.

"Nothing, never mind." She quickly turned away and made her way to the kitchen.

"We'll put the Tartarus visits on hold until Yuki recovers from his _paper cut_ ," Mitsuru declared. "When he does recover, I'm returning field leader duties to him, right?"

"You can count on me," Makoto replied with a slight nod.

"Good. This doesn't mean that everyone should slack off. Make use of your time wisely whether you're studying or training. And that means you too, Iori."

Junpei groaned out loud prompting laughter to echo throughout the lounge.

* * *

**11:32 P.M. - Makoto's Room**

Makoto was completely exhausted when he made it back to his room. He collapsed onto his bed and was quickly off to sleep. He'd expected to have a good night's rest, but that wasn't the case. He had an ominous dream. In it, he saw a bright green field full of an assortment of flowers. They gently swayed back and forth from the spring breeze.

Then he saw it, a tall person draped in a crimson robe and hood appeared on the scene. He was riding a rather large red horse which headed towards the center of the field. In his hand was a very long sword. Makoto couldn't see the person's face since he had his back to him. When the horseman came to a stop, the field quickly erupted into flames, burning everything into dark ashes. After Makoto thought about running away, the horseman lifted his left hand, revealing five bony fingers. His fingers were spread out as if he was indicating the number 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, let me know your thoughts.


	17. Red and Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto deals with several challenging battles as well new developments in his relationships with the people around him. Additionally, the team adds two new members just in time for a new full moon battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was expected to be released 1-2 weeks later, but I decided to quicken the pace and get it ready for the New Year. So here it is. It's easily my longest chapter at more than double the length of my usual long chapters. I had a lot of events to cover so expect a lot of developments that were seen from the game as well as my original ones.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering, "Poi" are those round plastic scoops with paper centers that are commonly seen in goldfish scooping.
> 
> Lastly, reviews are welcomed.

**CHAPTER XVII: Red and Black**

** Thursday, August 20, 2009 ** **3:01 A.M – Makoto's Room**

Makoto suddenly woke up with a start. He could feel sweat pouring down his body as he recalled his vivid dream. It had been a while since he last saw such a dream and it could only mean one thing. "Horseman of the Apocalypse," he muttered.

He got up and wiped his sweat with a towel. "That hand…probably means five days, I think." He walked up to his wall calendar and counted five days which landed on August 24. After marking it with a red circle, he recalled the intense battle he previously had with Pestilence. It was like no battle he had ever been in before. He probably should've perished in that battle if not for that angel that came to his rescue.

_"I can't expect the same thing to happen again, right?"_

He approached his window and looked up at the sky. _"It's one thing after another. But, all I can do is prepare for it_."

* * *

**11:13 A.M. – Port** **Island Station**

Junpei walked out of the theatre and was immediately overwhelmed by the intense heat. "Man, it's scorching hot out here." He fanned himself with his hand, but it did practically nothing. Despite wearing only a tank top and jeans, sweat was already accumulating on his body. "So hot…"

He flipped open his phone. "It's already the 20th, huh. Summer break's almost over so we'll be back in school soon." He let out a loud groan. "My summer is flying by and I'm doing nothing." After sighing, he began looking around. "This place is so boring…huh?" His gaze then fell on a red-haired girl sitting on a bench near the fountain. She was wearing a typical white Lolita dress that was becoming quite popular these days. Junpei wasn't sure what to think about the frilly white outfit and headdress other than he felt hotter just looking at her. Despite that, his curiosity took over and so he was now standing in front of her.

The girl looked up from her sketchbook and her face clearly showed her irritation. "Get out of my way. I can't see so move."

The girl's harsh words caused Junpei to quickly move to the side. "Uh, sorry."

"What do you want?" She asked after realizing Junpei was still standing there and not making any movement to leave.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He began walking away. "Man, that girl's personality reminded me of someone I know. She's really weird too. Those clothes and what was she drawing?" He thought back to when he saw her sketchbook and noticed some shapes and lines. "Must be something that only artists will understand." He looked back at her one more time and saw that she had resumed drawing. "She is pretty cute though," he admitted with a wide grin before taking off.

* * *

**5:03 P.M.**

The day after Makoto won the National Inter-high Kendo Championship for Individuals was the final day of competitions for Gekkoukan High. The club participants took this opportunity to celebrate their achievements and hard work. It was initially planned that each individual club would celebrate separately, but when Ikutsuki overheard the discussion, he offered to cover the expenses as their reward. It was then decided that the participating clubs would celebrate together which included the kendo, boxing and archery club.

"Since the chairman is treating us, then how about a sushi place?" Kazushi had suggested. Everybody was quick to provide their support and thus, the groups met up at "Sawada", a well known sushi restaurant located in western Iwatodai.

"Cheers!" Every member raised their glasses full of various juices before quickly draining its contents.

Kazushi then loudly cleared his throat. "Before we begin feasting and partying, I have to make a few words. It's not like I want to, but I was selected to do it…" He began to trail off in a mumble.

"Just get on with it," Yuko shouted.

"Tch, fine. Anyway, quick congratulations to the boxing club and Sanada-senpai for bringing back two championships. Everyone had high expectations for you guys, but you did it. Then moving on to Makoto, congrats for bringing back the championship for individuals. I'll take it back next year." His last comment spurned laughter from the club members. "As a team, we'll succeed next year as well. And lastly to the archery club, congrats on getting to Nationals. Good luck to you guys next year also."

After a round of clapping, everybody began eating. The members mostly sat in multiple tables around each other with some people sitting up front at the stools. Makoto was sitting next to Akihiko on the stools and after eating a few pieces of fish, a female archery club member approached Akihiko.

"Hey Sanada-kun, congrats."

"Takenouchi…" Akihiko said after he turned around. "Thanks and congrats to you guys too." They bumped their glasses and took a gulp.

"I guess this is our last year, huh? It's a shame that I won't be earning any championships here, but it's nice to see our school doing great overall. You thinking of continuing after you graduate?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not sure honestly." Akihiko shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I get you. The same goes for me." Takenouchi turned her body so that she was now facing Makoto. "You're…Yuki-kun, right?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard a lot about you," she said with a wide smile. "I'm Maya Takenouchi by the way, the captain of the archery club. Congrats on your victory."

"Thanks."

"Also…" Maya began scrutinizing Makoto from top to bottom.

"What?" Makoto began sliding back to avoid her sharp gaze.

"It must be you, right? Stop distracting Takeba. If you'll continue, you might as well go all out and-"

"Okay, that's enough, senpai," Yukari said as she began dragging Maya away. "You had too much to drink so that you've started spouting nonsense."

"But I didn't have anything alcoholic," Maya protested.

"Yes, yes," Yukari said with a nod and continued to drag Maya away.

"What was that about?" Makoto asked once the pair was out of earshot.

"Uh…" Akihiko scratched the back of his head. "I think I might know, but maybe not…"

His voice trailed off as he returned back to his meal. "Anyway, let's relax with some good food."

* * *

**7:15 P.M. – Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

After the party, Makoto, Yukari and Akihiko returned to the dorm together. They saw Aigis and Junpei hanging around the sofas.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Junpei greeted. "I heard you guys had a party to celebrate or something. At Ikutsuki-san's expense."

"That's right," Akihiko replied. "What were you doing in the meantime?"

"Nothing much." Junpei slid back into the cushions. "Just had a meal here and then made some small talk with Aigis."

"The next full moon will appear on the 5th of September," Aigis announced. "We will have two weeks to prepare for the Shadow."

"With Aigis here, we'll never forget about the Full Moon days," Yukari joked.

"Two weeks, huh," Akihiko mused as he sat down. "Yuki, you'll recover by then, right?"

"I'll just need a few days."

"That's good. These Shadows seem to get tougher and tougher each time. We'll need to be at full strength every time if possible."

Junpei groaned and then leapt off the sofa. "Hey, Ai-chan, you wanna get some ice cream?"

"That will not help us prepare," Aigis bluntly replied. "Moreover, ice cream rots away human teeth, does it not?"

"Are you a dentist, now?" Junpei complained. "Every now and then it's fine."

"Where did this sudden craving for ice cream, come from?" Yukari asked.

"Dunno." Junpei shrugged his shoulders. "I just feel very hot today and need some cold food."

"Well, it _was_ pretty hot today," Akihiko added. "I'm down with ice cream too."

"Really? Great. Who else is coming? Makoto? Yuka-tan?"

The two looked at each other and just went along with it. "Yeah, alright."

* * *

**Friday August 21, 2009** **2:15 A.M. - Makoto's Room**

Makoto's eyes shot wide opened as he woke up drenched in sweat. It was highly similar to the night before. He had experienced the same dream as well, except that he recalled the horseman raising four bony fingers at the end. His suspicions about the fingers representing days might not be all too far off from the truth after all. If so, it feels like his days were numbered.

"I need to train more," Makoto concluded after thinking about the situation for a few minutes. "It's not like I can do anything about it." Resolving on getting some training done later that day, he returned to his bed and tried to get as much sleep as he could.

* * *

**Sunday August 23, 2009** **6:05 A.M. - Yukari's Room**

"Hmm?" Yukari opened her eyes and slowly rose from her bed. She heard the sound of a door closing downstairs and then footsteps moving at a quickened pace. The sounds may have been part of her imagination or even her dream, but she knew that likely wasn't the case. After moving to her window, she looked down and saw Makoto jogging outside on the ground floor. "He's at it again," she murmured.

It was by chance, but she noticed that Makoto had been waking up early everyday for the past few days to jog. That would go on for about 1-2 hours before he would head straight to the facility next door and presumably train for several hours. This routine might not be anything out of the ordinary, but she still felt uneasy about it all. _"Especially since we had that issue just recently."_

She was meaning to talk to him about it, but just could never quite get a good chance to do so. It's usually either because of Makoto disappearing for most of the day or that they're never alone when they do meet up.

She then sighed and made her way back to her bed after feeling sleepy again. On the way, her cellphone appeared in the corner of her eye. "Then there's also that problem too..." With a frown on her face, she went under her covers and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**9:30 A.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

"Hey, what's wrong, Fuuka-chan?" Yukari asked when she went downstairs and saw Fuuka staring intently at Aigis who remained oblivious as she continued watching the television.

Fuuka turned her head to face Yukari. "Hmm? Oh, good morning. I was just thinking that Aigis has been cooped up in the dorm for a while now."

"Now that you mentioned it, I don't recall seeing Aigis outside either." It was then Yukari's turn to stare at Aigis.

"How about we show her around town?" Fuuka suggested after a minute had gone by.

"Eh?" Yukari cried out in surprise. "Do you think that's a good idea? Someone might noticed that she's not human."

"That's true...but I think it'll turn out fine," Fuuka replied with much optimism. "That long dress she's wearing would cover her more standout metallic parts."

"Well...I do feel sorry for her." Yukari gave one more look at Aigis and then finally gave in. "If we're going to do it, then it's best we do it now while we're still on vacation."

"Great, then how about inviting the others to come with us? Oh but, I think Junpei-kun is still sleeping. Kirijo-senpai left earlier to take care of a school matter. Sanada-senpai said he was also heading to school to meet up with the boxing club members. And as for Makoto-kun, I'm not sure where he is."

"He should be training next door at this time," Yukari replied as she looked at the clock.

"Wow, I'm surprised you knew that. I didn't even see him much in the last few days. You really do follow his every step, don't you, Yukari-chan?" A mischievous smile spread across Fuuka's face.

"D-Don't make me out to be a stalker or something," Yukari shouted as her face turned red. "It was just by chance that I knew." She then quickly went to the lounge. "Aigis! We're heading out and you're coming with us."

"Is this a mission?" Aigis asked.

"It's not a mission," Fuuka replied. "We're just going to guide you around the city."

"A trip through the city, is it?" Aigis slightly titled her head to the side. "I believe this will be a good opportunity to keep my database up to date so I can calculate the most optimal course to a destination."

Fuuka let out a soft laugh. "Maybe we should update your speech patterns too."

"If that would assist in me blending in, then I would greatly appreciate it."

Yukari and Fuuka then both looked at each other before laughing out loud.

At the sound of their laughter, Koromaru strolled into the room and let out a bark.

"He said, _I would like to go out for a walk too_ ," Aigis intepreted.

Yukari kneeled down and scratched the back of Koramaru's ears. "Of course you can, boy. The more the merrier."

* * *

**Several Years Ago - Kenshiro Yuki's Garden**

"You want to see one of the most difficult techniques of the Muteki Tenken-ryu (Invincible Heaven Sword style)?" Kenshiro asked, an amused smile on his face.

Makoto nodded his head.

"Well now..." Kenshiro stroked his beard and closed his eyes. "How about this one? It's one of the secret techniques and it's not something you'll see very often." He looked around his garden and settled his sights on several trees growing near each other. "Step back at least several feet away."

Makoto's eyes grew wide as he did as he was told. Despite retaining his stoic expression, he was greatly anticipating what Kenshiro was about to do.

At first, Kenshiro just stared at the trees for what felt like a long time while he held his sheathed katana by his side. Then, he tapped the ground with the scabbard's end, sending a shockwave across the garden. The trees shook and hundreds of leaves scattered throughout the air before beginning their descent.

Makoto was about to ask if that was it when out of the corner of his eye, Kenshiro's body glowed before he dashed towards the leaves and cut them into pieces without once slowing down his speed for even a moment. Kenshiro had also moved so fast that there were shadow-like afterimages that followed his movements which made it incredibly difficult for the young Makoto to properly keep track.

After what seemed like a mere moment of moving through the leaves, Kenshiro appeared on the other side and sent a large shockwave through the leaves before sheathing his blade. It didn't end there as hundreds of slashes visibly appeared and further cut the leaves into little pieces while spinning around like they were in a vacuum. And then, a bright light appeared in the middle and exploded, scattering the remaining pieces that likely numbered in the thousands.

Makoto's mouth hung wide opened in awe as he watched the aftermath. So much had happened in the mere ten seconds that transpired from the initial dash that he still wasn't sure he had caught every detail.

Kenshiro walked up to the still shocked Makoto and chuckled. "Did you liked that? It's a just a _mini_ version since I didn't want the whole garden torn to shreds."

"What...just happened?"

"A difficult technique, just liked you asked," Kenshiro replied with another laugh.

"I meant...what just happened?"

Kenshiro drank his tea and mulled over Makoto's question. "Our sword style is known for many things and one of those things is the ability to defeat a significant large number of opponents quickly. This technique is probably the one that made it famous for just that hundreds of years ago. Execute it correctly, then you can dispatch a large number of your enemies in an instant. The technique requires a combination of a substantial amount of energy for the quickness and the _sight_ to notice openings and weak points, _The Path_ as we sometimes call it."

"The Path?"

Kenshiro nodded his head and drank his tea again. "The technique must be executed by moving on that invisible path all the way to the end. You cannot backtrack and you must be able to break through each and every one of your enemies' guards. Timing is key. Against leaves it's no big deal, but against live opponents, it's extremely difficult. You thought the speed and timing for Hakai Seisen (Destruction: Star Flash) was difficult? Think again."

"Then that's impossible. No human can execute that technique."

"Impossible, you say?" Kenshiro grinned at his statement. "It would seem like it, but the previous masters say otherwise. And you might be able to join them as well..."

"...What's it called? That technique."

"It's called -"

* * *

**4:32 P.M. – Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

Makoto opened his eyes and blinked several times. It seemed like he had fallen asleep. After looking around the empty lounge for a second, he let out a deep and long sigh from the sofa. Despite the dorm's air conditioner going full blast, it didn't help stop his sweat from pouring down his face and drenching his t-shirt.

"So hot…" He muttered to himself.

"Whoa, you look terrible," Junpei said when he returned to the dorm a few minutes later carrying a plastic white bag. "What were you doing?" He tossed a can of juice from the bag to Makoto.

"Thanks." Makoto opened the can and gulped down its contents. "I was training."

"Seriously? In this hot weather?"

"I was in the underground facility."

"Still…" Junpei sat down on the opposite sofa and propped his feet on the table. "Does that mean that you've recovered?"

"Pretty much."

"Then I guess we'll be back to Tartarus soon." Junpei nodded to himself and then looked at the ceiling.

"What were _you_ doing?"

"Not much," Junpei replied while continuing to look at the ceiling. "Just wandering around the city looking for something to do. I did meet Kenji at the shopping mall. I joined him in his attempts to pick up girls, but that didn't end well." He let out a soft laugh. "Anyway, I think I'll just go take a nap. Catch ya later."

"A nap does sound nice," Makoto muttered after Junpei went upstairs. Just when he was about to get up, the doors swung open and in walked Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis and Koromaru. Aigis was wearing a large brown coat and hat that covered much of her body and face. In her hands were several bags of groceries.

"Oh hey, Makoto-kun," Fuuka greeted. When she noticed that Makoto was staring at Aigis' clothes, she quickly explained, "We were showing Aigis around the town and that was all we had to provide adequate cover."

"I see…"

"Aigis, can you help me store the food?" Fuuka asked as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Certainly, Fuuka-san."

After Aigis followed after Fuuka, Makoto caught a glimpse of Yukari heading towards him. The first thing he noticed was that the top two buttons of her short sleeved collar shirt were unbuttoned, revealing some cleavage and two pink bra straps. His eyes lingered on that area for a lot longer than he'd expected.

"Hey, Makoto-kun," Yukari greeted after she sat down across from him.

"Hey."

"You know, we were looking for you earlier. We thought you'd want to join us on guiding Aigis around, but we couldn't find you."

"You did? Well, I was busy elsewhere."

She smiled and said, "Let me guess, you were off training next door?"

Makoto's eyebrows rose slightly. "How did you know?"

"I just noticed, that's all." Her smile then suddenly turned into a frown and her expression became serious. "Is there...something going on that we don't know?"

Her question took him by so much surprise that he became speechless for what felt like an eternity. While he was trying to find words to form an answer, she continued to watch him carefully without revealing what was going on in her mind. "...I'd like to tell you, but it's really...complicated," he finally replied.

"Really?" Her expression or her tone of voice didn't change.

"Yeah," he replied with a nod. _"Even I don't understand it."_

Somehow, she found his answer to be satisfactory as she let out a sigh. "I won't pressure

you for the details, but if you need help, then just ask me."

"Thanks."

She smiled again, but even Makoto could see that it wasn't a happy one. Before he could mull it over any longer however, Yukari hurried over to the kitchen to help Fuuka and Aigis.

"Women are complicated too," he muttered to a happy looking Koromaru.

* * *

**Monday August 24, 2009** **2:00 P.M. - Iwatodai Station**

Ken walked out of the manga shop with a large smile on his face. In his hand was a plastic bag with a manga book inside. "That cliffhanger in the last volume was unbearable, but now I get to see how Featherman Red gets out of that crisis." He kept on walking until he heard familiar voices nearby.

"Where's it coming from?" He stopped and looked around until he realized it was coming from the floor beneath. He slowly made his way to the railing and looked down. "Sanada-san? And who's that next to him? For some reason, he looks familiar..."

* * *

"Dammit, I'm tired of your nagging," Shinjiro complained while he walked away.

Akihiko followed after him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I won't take no for an answer."

Shinjiro turned around revealing a face full of anger. "The answer's still the same. I'm not coming back." He was about to take off again, but Akihiko quickly stepped in front of him.

"Wait, just hear me out. We just got a new Persona-user to join us and he's not human."

"...What?" Akihiko's revelation took Shinjiro by complete surprise, his eyes growing wide.

"It's a dog," Akihiko bluntly replied.

"...Seriously?"

Akihiko nodded. "He lost his master six months ago because of the Shadows. He's incredibly loyal. Up until now, he's been guarding the spot where his master was killed despite the bad memories." There was sadness in his voice as he reflected on the past. "We saw someone die before our eyes too, but it's been two years since then." When Shinjiro remained silent, Akihiko grabbed his collar and shouted, "Just how long do you plan to beat yourself up over it!? You're always at that spot behind the station even though you don't hang out with the crowd there."

"It doesn't matter," Shinjiro finally said in a low voice. "It was my fault and it can't be erased. What difference does it make if I come to terms with it? It won't change anything. This isn't the same as what happened to Miki."

"Shinji..."

"Ah, that's enough already." Shinjiro tore Akihiko's hands off his coat and began walking away. "I just want to forget it ever happened."

* * *

"That guy...and did they say two years ago?" Ken quietly said to himself and dropped the plastic bag to the ground. He placed a hand on his forehead as images began flashing through his head. There were images of debris and then some shadowy figures in the background. His breathing become rapid and haggard. "It can't be..."

After he took a moment to calm himself down, he returned to the railing and didn't see anyone there. "Sanada-san called him _Shinji_." He balled his hands into fists so tightly that droplets of blood began falling to the ground.

* * *

**10:32 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

Makoto opened the front door and entered the lounge. To his surprise, every dorm member was in the lounge tonight. Other than Fuuka and Mitsuru who were having a conversation regarding some future careers, the rest were doing their own things such as reading or watching television.

"Hey, you're back," Junpei greeted. "Man, I'm really bored." He dropped his magazine on the table. "How about visiting you know what?" He motioned his head towards Ken who was engrossed in whatever was on t.v.

"Hmmm." Mitsuru ceased her conversation with Fuuka and rubbed her chin. "How about tomorrow?" She asked Makoto.

"That's fine with me."

"Oh, but tomorrow's the summer festival isn't it?" Fuuka interjected. "I'd like to go so can we do the day after?"

"That's fine as well," Mitsuru said in a low voice.

Makoto nodded and then made his way towards the stairs. Along the way, he caught a glimpse of Ken who had on a serious intense expression.

"Is there something on my face?" Ken asked after realizing that Makoto was staring at him. The intense expression was gone and all that remained was his usual self.

_"Was that my imagination?"_

"Ah, no. I thought I saw something."

"Well, okay." Ken returned to his t.v. show and his face remained the same.

Makoto continued upstairs to his room and then sat down on his bed. "So tonight's the night. There's nothing more I can do."

He looked at his blade on display. "It'd be great if I can take you with me." Despite the odds, he took his blade and brought it with him back to his bed. He laid down and then reached down to his waist and felt the metal Evoker in its holster. _"All that's left is to wait until the time comes."_

For the next few hours, he just stared at his ceiling while trying to relax his body. The thought of staying awake throughout the night to avoid the upcoming battle did occurred to him, but it's very unlikely he could get away with doing that. It'll probably just be carried over to the next day. Regardless, he didn't have much choice in the end since because he suddenly drifted off to sleep as if his body was compelled to do so.

* * *

**The Rooftop across the Minatodai Dorm**

"Did you see that just now?" Raphael asked his fellow comrade with red hair. He was very alarmed at what he had just seen. "The boy just disappeared and I can't trace his presence anymore."

The red haired angel rubbed his chin, remaining calm despite the sudden development. "It's just like last time with Pestilence."

Raphael drew his blade. "Then, he's in the underworld with another horseman? If so, then I'll go save him like before."

The red haired angel shook his head. "No. I'll go this time. If his opponent is who I think it is, then I'd be better suited for it."

Raphael sheathed his blade in response. "That's true. If it's any of the remaining three, then they'll be too much trouble for me."

"Let's not waste any time then. Get in contact with _her_ so that _they'll_ understand the situation."

"Leave it to me."

* * *

**?**

Makoto's eyes opened and all he could see was darkness.

"When did I fall asleep?" He muttered after realizing where he likely was. To his surprise and relief, his right hand was gripping onto Yoshitsune's scabbard, but it didn't stop his left hand from shaking. Despite experiencing everything he had in the last few months, the battle with Pestilence was the one that shook him the most. It was like going against a God. Its presence was overwhelming and fear threatened to overcome him. _"To think I have to go through this again."_

A chill flowed through the room and he immediately felt another presence. It caused his body to jump back by reflex. _"It feels exactly like that time."_ As his heartbeat continued to beat faster, he focused his senses and tried to locate the presence. "You're there, right? The one who summoned me here, Horseman of the Apocalypse."

A deep chuckle echoed across the area in response to Makoto's inquiry. "You are correct, lost child. It has been several months since my brethren did battle with you and now it is my turn to test your might."

"Test? What do you mean by that?"

"You will learn in due time, but now is not the time for words!" It bellowed, shaking Makoto to his core. About 50 feet away, a fiery red horse in battle armor appeared, surrounded by crimson flames. Its rider was a skeleton in a red robe. In its hand was a 10 foot long greatsword, raised straight up and pointing to the heavens. "I am the Red Rider called War! My blade will soon drench red in your blood. Come!"

As the Red Rider began its charge, Makoto reached down to his waist and realized that his Evoker wasn't there. "Tch, then I'll have to summon the Personas using the hard way." He drew his blade and immediately moved to avoid the quick charge. The horseman's blade was so long that it still made a shallow cut on his arm.

War swung down its blade as soon as Makoto evaded the attack.

With little room left to dodge, Makoto raised his blade and attempted to block the attack. The force from the greatsword was so heavy that Makoto felt his legs slowly giving in. It was like a sledgehammer had swung down on him.

"Orh...pheus," Makoto called through gritted teeth.

After appearing from a blue light, Orpheus immediately swung his lyre at War.

The Red Rider swiftly struck down Orpheus with his mighty blade before it was struck by the lyre.

Makoto fought through the Persona Break while concentrating the Divine Energy in his blade before initiating his own counter attack. "Hayate (Gale)!" He flew forward at a rapid speed and struck the horse who let out a cry of pain. His attack continued two more times until War suddenly disappeared causing him to strike nothing, but air. "Behind!" Without even looking, he jumped forward and barely avoided the greatsword from behind.

"So it wasn't my imagination when I felt Divine Energy from your blade," War said. "I don't know how it came to be, but you'll need to do much better than that as I turn up the heat." After it said that, red flames appeared and covered the greatsword.

Makoto could even feel the energy emitting from the greatsword had increased substantially from where he stood. One cut from that will end him immediately. _"I can't risk another Persona Break so I'll have to do Persona Augmentation, but which one? Doesn't seem like fire will be effective against it."_ He cycled through his Personas in his mind until it landed on a shadow figure in the shape of a woman wearing a cape. "Skadi!" He concentrated his mind and then ice formed around his blade.

"Hmmm...," War muttered, appearing impressed by the ice blade. "Don't let this end too quickly so continue to keep me entertained." It raised its blade before swinging it down. A beam of flames shot out from the blade like a fiery wave of water, moving faster than a speeding car.

There was little Makoto could do, but try to avoid the attack. That was what he found himself doing for the next minute as pillars of flames suddenly erupted from the ground afterwards. Each time he narrowly avoided the flames, he could feel the intense heat emanating from them. It seemed like it could disintegrate his arm in a mere second if he touched it.

 _"I can't just keep dodging. I need to counterattack."_ Makoto spared a moment and looked in the direction of War, but he was gone. "Wha-?" A fiery blade swung from his side and his body moved to block the attack by reflex. The resulting collision launched him into the air, but came to a stop when War reappeared and grabbed his neck with its bony hands. He could see the flames dancing in its eyes when it spoke.

"I'm disappointed. Is this all you can do? I had high hopes from what my brother had told me. Maybe I should put you out of your misery now." It applied more force into its hand.

Makoto screamed when he felt his neck burning as if he was wearing a collar filled with flames around his neck. After squirming his body with all his might, it quickly grew weaker under the fiery touch and everything was becoming darker. _"...Attack."_

Ose quietly appeared and was able to strike War from behind.

When the Red Rider's grip loosened, Makoto quickly recalled Ose and sheathed his still icy blade. After landing on the ground, he propelled himself forward and drew his blade, enveloping himself in a bright light that went through the Red Rider. In an instant, he appeared on the other side of the Red Rider and then sheathed his blade. _"Hakai Seisen (Star Flash: Destruction)."_

The horse whimpered in pain as multiple cuts tore through its armor and body. Makoto had aimed for War directly, but it seemed like the horse had gotten in the way instead. Before allowing the horse to recover, Makoto launched forward again and jumped up to War. He made a horizontal cut, but it caught his blade with its hand.

"That's more like it," it chuckled sinisterly.

Makoto could see that the ice on his blade was melting and fearing that it wouldn't end with just the ice, he pulled the sword back with all of his might. War had instead, simply let go, causing him to stumble backwards. Then, the fiery greatsword went flying towards him. _"Tsukikage (Moon Shadow)."_

The flaming sword pierced right through the shadow image and Makoto swiftly moved behind the Red Rider in the meantime. Without any hesitation, he unleashed a flurry of cuts to the back of War. As expected, the attacks eventually struck nothing, but air when the horseman teleported away. To Makoto's surprise though, the horseman's torn robe began to recover before his eyes. _" I can't make any head on attacks with that giant sword in the way and now even landing slashes from behind isn't enough either. Just what else can I do?"_ The situation was growing worse at time went by. Just like last time, it didn't seem like he could "defeat" these creatures of Death.

War suddenly clapped its hands which reverberated across the massive room. "That was splendid swordplay child. You humans have certainly gone a long way in mastering the art of combat. Allow me to make things more interesting for you." It clapped its hands again, but much louder this time so that Makoto could feel the room shaking.

It didn't take long for Makoto to realized what had just happened. He sensed about 50 new presences in the room. The area behind War then illuminated so that he could see countless creatures standing in several rows. They were all skeletons garbed in steel armor and wielding swords. A few of them were also on horseback and wielding long lances. Just when Makoto thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"When the time comes, I will lead the army of Death to bring forth the human's demise." It wave a bony arm to the newly appeared warriors. "And this, is a very small part of that army. You'll be the first human to witness its might. Now come and bring forth that child's head!"

The skeletons raised their weapons and roared at their master's orders. The cavalry then lead the charge with the infantry following closely behind.

Makoto quickly sheathed his sword and concentrated his energy. When the skeleton army was almost 30 feet away, he drew his blade and unleashed large wave of energy that blew through several skeletons and shattered them into pieces. Makoto had made use of Divine Energy for that attack so it left him feeling tired afterwards. _"But I can't stop here or else."_

"Cu Chulainn and Ose!"

The two Personas appeared by Makoto's side and prepared for the imminent contact of the next wave of skeletons. Makoto evaded the incoming lance attack and immediately struck the horse in its legs causing the skeleton to crash to the ground. Careful to avoid a Persona Break, he remained vigilant of his Personas' actions and locations while he fended off the skeleton army using his sword skills. The task was proving very difficult because after a while, the skeletons would get back up and resumed the battle as if they didn't receive any injury at all. The darkness didn't help either. If it weren't for several lit areas which Makoto assumed was intentionally done by War, the whole room would have been pitched black.

After a few minutes, two infantry skeletons made their way through the pile of their comrades' bodies. They jumped and swung their blades down at Makoto. In response, he skillfully parried both attacks with one single stroke and disarmed them. Then, he lobbed of their heads with another stroke.

The battle was taking a heavy toll on Makoto at this point causing him to fall down on one knee and gasping for air. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a horseman charging straight at him, but he couldn't muster enough energy to get out of the way. Instead, he called his Personas over to aid him.

Cu Chulainn spun his spear in circles before thrusting it forward. The tip of the spear met the tip of the lance head on. The resulting collision knocked the horseman off the horse and into the air. Ose then followed after it and struck it down with his two swords.

By now, the three of them had momentarily knocked out about one third of the skeleton army, but the other remaining two thirds were still surrounding them. However, to Makoto's surprise, they began pulling back.

"What's going on?" Makoto then quickly looked up when he felt an intense heat coming from the above. There, he saw multiple large fireballs raining down like meteors. _"It must be the Red Rider."_ He recalled his Personas before focusing energy into his legs and running as far away as possible.

When the first few fireballs landed, the explosion knocked him off his feet. He looked over his shoulder and saw more incoming fireballs, but before he could get up, a skeleton jumped onto his back and pinned him to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Makoto squirmed under the heavy set of armor, but the skeleton held on tightly. The area around him began glowing brightly and even though he couldn't see them, the fireballs were likely about to land. By reflex, he closed his eyes and braced for impact, but instead, he heard a loud explosion coming from above. The skeleton was then sent flying off of him which allowed him to turn onto his back and look above. The fireballs were somehow destroyed leaving only small remnants falling down.

"So you've come this time," War said, sounding clearly amused at the development.

Makoto turned to where War was facing and he saw a large shiny mass of light appearing in the air. The person that appeared from it resembled the angel that saved him previously. It wore a glossy red chestplate, pauldrons, grieves and also wielded a long sword. The radiance emitting from him was intense and hot.

"Archangel…," Makoto whispered out loud.

The angel looked down at him and acknowledged his presence. "Correct child. I am one of the Archangels. My name is Uriel and together we'll overcome the Red Rider and get you home. But first..." He formed a bright energy ball in his hand and then threw it high up into the air which illuminated the once dark room. The skeletons groaned at the sight and shielded their eyes. Uriel then pointed at his sword straight at War who continued to watch them in amusement.

"Of the Archangels, you make the most interesting opponent for me," War said as his horse began levitating up into the air.

"Why have you and your brethren summoned this child?" Uriel demanded in a loud authoritative tone.

"Why indeed." War laughed at his question. "I have no obligation to answer that. Just know that him being here is not simply on our whim."

"Either way, we won't allow you to further harm this child."

"Then come and stop me." The flames around War's blade grew larger as it thrust a palm out to the two of them.

"I'm sure you have questions, but this isn't the time for it," Uriel quickly said while keeping his attention on the Red Rider. "I'll hold off War for the time being. Deal with its minions and come support me after that."

"O-Okay," Makoto agreed with some hesitation.

"Good." Uriel readied his sword causing flames to swirl around it. "The Lord's Flames will not be outdone." He swung his blade and unleashed a large fiery wave at the Red Rider. Before the wave even made contact, Uriel flew forward at extreme speeds and followed right behind the wave. He made contact with the Red Rider at the same time as the wave causing a giant explosion that shook the battlefield.

Once the flames cleared, Makoto saw Uriel and War locking blades before exchanging a series of quick and powerful blows. During the exchange, they both disappeared and reappeared continuously so it was difficult keeping track of them. Each time they locked blades, the room shook from their incredible force.

Uriel then threw a quick thrust to War's head, but it parried the attack and then teleported behind Uriel. Quickly reacting to the move, the Archangel avoided the incoming slash by skillfully rotating his body in mid-air. Uriel's counterattack was a flaming upward slash that caused War's horse to leap backwards to avoid it, but Uriel followed right after it and delivered a powerful slash to the horse's chest. The attack burned through the armor like acid.

"Not bad, Archangel," War complimented. Before Uriel can continue his assault, War swung his greatsword and generated a massive fiery tornado that engulfed the immediate area.

Makoto shielded his eyes from the hot wind that now blew across the room.

Uriel had created a barrier made of flames to block most of the damage done by the tornado. He then surrounded himself in his own flames and charged straight through the tornado.

Makoto wasn't sure what happened afterwards other than another explosion occurred and shook the ground. "This is crazy," he said out loud. He didn't think it was even feasible to get in between the two fiery superpowers. The presence of the angel was very comforting to him which was probably why he felt reenergized, but he knew that it wouldn't end well with him doing nothing. By now, the skeletons were already making their way towards him despite still feeling the effects of the bright energy orb in the air.

He summoned Skadi and Titania to assist him this time. "Freeze them!" The two combined their ice powers and began burying the skeleton army under ice. For the ones on horseback that broke through, Makoto moved to cut them off, but ended up getting surrounded by three of them.

He calmed his breathing and concentrated his senses, waiting for the right moment. About six seconds later, the three horsemen thrust their lances at him. Makoto jumped up in the nick of time to avoid the piercing attacks and landed on one of the lances. Before the horseman could pull back, he lobbed off its head. The other two lances flew towards him again, but he blocked it with his katana.

While he was pinned down by the lances, the horses began charging forward.

 _"I got to get out of this otherwise, I'll just stumble and get run over."_ Using swift footwork, he sidestepped out of harm's way and knocked one of the horseman off the horse with a powerful swipe. Makoto then picked up one of the fallen lances and threw it at the final horseman. The lance pierced the armor and then knocked the rider off its horse as well. After taking care of these horsemen, he took this opportunity to assess the situation. The skeletons were now either placed under ice or temporary incapacitated.

"It's time I help out Uriel." He recalled his Personas and then moved to where Uriel and War were currently exchanging attacks. "Thankfully there's no more fire tornados or the like." Moving carefully, he masked his presence and eventually encircled behind War. Then, he dashed forward with a burst of speed before jumping high into the air and drew his blade. "Mikazuki (Crescent Moon)!" In a loud thunderous boom, he unleashed a large crescent wave. The attack struck War from behind and pushed him forward.

"So you're back child," War said after he recovered from the attack and swung his blade at Makoto.

His prior attack had left him tired again so fortunately for him, Uriel moved to block the sword attack.

"Good work taking care of the minions. Now, let's finish this before they fully recover."

Mustering his remaining strength, Makoto leapt at the Red Rider and made another cut.

War teleported out of the way and quickly attacked both Makoto and Uriel with his far reaching greatsword.

After avoiding the attack, Uriel unleashed a barrage of attacks.

When War moved to defend against the barrage, Makoto unleashed his own barrage of slashes. With the two of them, they were able to pin the Red Rider in its place and all it could do was defend. _"Now all we need to do is land a finishing blow...huh?"_

Despite being placed in a tough spot, War just chuckled at their efforts.

Before Makoto could figure out what the Red Rider was planning, he was suddenly forcefully slammed to the ground by an invisible force.

War knocked Uriel back with an aura of flames and teleported far away. "Don't tell me you want to join in?"

A low pitch laughter filled the air. _"It's been far too long since I've engaged in battle. Who knows when the next opportunity will arise."_

Like Pestilence and War, the new voice was chilling and caused Makoto to involuntary tremble. _"It's not happening, right?"_

As if reading his mind, the owner of the voice materialized next to War from the black mist that suddenly appeared. The first thing Makoto saw was a demonic black horse with red eyes. Riding on it was another skeleton in black robes that continued to ruffle as if a breeze was blowing through it. In its hand was a set of golden balance scales.

"The situation has gotten a lot worse now," Uriel mumbled as the heavy force left Makoto and allowed him to get back on his feet.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the black robed individual said with a slight bow. "I am the Black Rider. I am also known as Famine. Good evening to our guests, Archangel Uriel and the lost child." It pointed a bony finger at Makoto. "Your trial with me begins now."

Uriel hovered over to Makoto and whispered, "Unfortunately, I will not be able to fight off both of them. I will continue to fend off War in the meantime so I will leave Famine with you."

"Do you have a plan?"

"All we can do is buy some time and hope that _she_ has taken notice."

"She?"

"Be careful with Famine. It has many different powers, one of which is the power of gravity."

_"That explains the invisible force that forced me to the ground."_

"And also-."

War's greatsword suddenly blew past them causing them to separate from each other.

"Let's continue where we left off, Archangel," War growled as it continued to swing his large blade at Uriel.

All Uriel could do was avoid the rapid attacks.

Makoto's attention then turned to Famine who now hovered above him. He drew his blade, but was suddenly struck by the invisible force again and falling to his knees.

"Now…how will you get out of this?" Famine calmly asked.

Makoto gritted his teeth as he focused all of his strength into his legs. It felt like he was carrying a 500 pound object on his back. _"Persona Augmentation!"_ He channeled Cu Chulainn's strength into his legs and slowly got back to upright position.

"Impressive…for a human," Famine complimented. The scales then leveled with each other and the force holding down Makoto suddenly disappeared.

 _"Is it toying with me? Doesn't matter if it gets me out of here."_ He leapt into the air and slashed the black horse, but his attacked whiffed in the air when the horse quickly floated higher into the air.

Famine let out a low pitched laugh. "It's a shame you don't have wings."

Makoto grunted and looked up at the Black Rider. _"If it stays up there, then I'll have to utilize my Personas."_ He summoned Titania and Oberon and together they flew up and unleashed a combined wind and thunder attack.

Famine met their attacks by summoning a massive ice block that absorbed the attacks and rained down on the Personas.

Titania and Oberon began moving out of the way, but the ice block suddenly exploded and shattered into pieces. They were subsequently struck by dozens of shards before disappearing.

Makoto gripped his head from the pain while keeping his eye on the Black Rider. _"This one is a troublesome opponent too for different reasons."_ All of a sudden, he felt weak and his stomach started growling violently.

"How does it feel, child?" Famine floated down to Makoto who now had a hand on his stomach. "That feeling of haven't eaten anything for several days?" It placed its face right in front of Makoto so that he could smell the putrid stench coming from it.

Makoto wanted to knocked the Black Rider's face away, but couldn't muster enough energy to do it.

"A country devastated by war will suffer the lack of resources," Famine suddenly said when it pulled away from Makoto. "When food become scarce, the desperation of man will rear his ugly head. Such is the weakness of man in the face of hunger." The Black Rider raised the balance scales and a large portal soon appeared on the ground.

Arising from the portal were beings that appeared to be ghostly remnants of humans who had long died. Their flesh pale and cold. Their eyes full of darkness. The group of undead were composed of various individuals ranging from the elderly to even children.

"Child, if you do nothing, then they will feast on your skin and bones."

The undead made their way over to Makoto and he could only imagine what happened if they got their hands on him.

 _"It just keeps getting worse."_ Makoto reached for his katana, but the pain from his stomach was making it difficult for him to move normally. "Then there's no choice." He took his katana and made a cut on his right arm. The stinging pain was enough to take his mind off from his hunger pains. "I'll need to finish them off before I lose too much blood." He readied his katana and looked straight at the undead. _"Don't feel guilty. They're no longer humans!"_

He drew his blade and struck down a few of the undead. To his surprise though, they began moving much faster and the sheer number of them was overwhelming. Makoto went into overdrive and continued his assault. After striking down about 20 of them, he began to realize the futility of the situation. For every single undead he defeated, two more took its place. The portal remained opened and countless undead were pouring through it without any signs of stopping. _"There's no end to them."_

When Makoto turned his head to search for Uriel, an undead had managed to grab his arm. Then another grabbed on his other arm and he was soon dragged down to the ground with a few more climbing on top of him. _"I have to act fast."_ He summoned Ose who immediately struck down the undead on top of him. Makoto was able to escape, but the undead grabbed onto Ose and dragged him down instead. Quickly recalling Ose, Makoto next summoned Sati.

"Burn them to ashes!"

Sati summoned a burning ball of fire and threw it down to the undead. The explosion knocked a large number of them away.

Makoto then looked up at the Black Rider. _"This won't end until I beat it."_ With a new plan, Makoto recalled Sati and summoned Cu Chulainn. The Persona lowered his spear and then Makoto jumped on top of it. After planting his feet on it, Cu Chulainn launched Makoto skyward like a rocket. With his hands on the scabbard and grip, he focused his energy.

The sudden launch attack had taken Famine by surprise so it wasn't able to avoid Makoto's quick draw slash when he was within distance.

Makoto thought he tore right through Famine's body, but didn't feel much resistance in the slash attack before Famine disappeared. His body then began falling down to the ground, but Cu Chulainn had caught him in mid-air before he landed.

When Famine reappeared near the ground, Makoto saw that part of its robe was torn.

"Very surprising," Famine said as he placed a hand near the tear. "Maybe there is some truth to what Pestilence had said."

The scales then tipped in one direction causing Makoto to fall straight down to the ground. _"Not again."_ He looked to his side and saw the undead approaching him. After taking a deep breath, he performed Persona Augmentation again and broke free of the force.

"Hmmm." The Black Rider raised the scales and summoned several massive ice blocks.

Using swift footwork, Makoto barely avoided the falling ice blocks, but several shards did pierced his body when the ice shattered on the ground. Ignoring the new pain, Makoto dashed straight at the Black Rider and executed Hakai Seisen. Once again, Famine teleported out of harm's way, but not before receiving some damage from the attack.

From a distant away, Makoto could hear the clashing between the Red Rider and Uriel, but he also heard something groaning near him. He turned toward the sound and that there were about a dozen of undead already closing in on him. _"When did they get there?"_ He gripped his katana tightly and he was now noticeably breathing heavily again. _"I don't think I can do this alone."_

 _"And you shall not be alone in this battle!"_ A familiar woman's voice rang in Makoto's head.

"Who's there?" Makoto looked around and saw another angel with large wings materializing in front of him. It was a beautiful female angel with long light green hair flowing down her back. Like her comrades, she was garbed in shiny steel armor, but in a bluish green color. She also wore a long skirt over legs. In her right hand was a thin yet long steel rod that she used to knock back the undead with a single swing.

The angel then turned to Makoto and smiled. "Finally we meet."

"I've heard your voice before...a few times I think." Makoto recalled hearing a voice right before pulling the train's lever in his second full moon incident. He also recalled a voice just before Raphael made his appearance. The last time was in the love hotel where he fell under some kind of trance. _"This'll probably be the fourth time that you've come to my rescue now."_

"I'm glad that you've remembered."

Uriel then teleported to their side. "You've made it just in time, Gabriel. The situation has become...problematic."

"I can see that." Gabriel glanced over at Famine and War who had joined up with its brethren.

"Ah, now Archangel Gabriel has graced us with her appearance," Famine said. "I had a feeling you might show up if I did."

"I don't know what you horsemen want with this child, but we will be taking him back," Gabriel said.

"I'll say the same thing to you that I said to Archangel Uriel," War said as he made a gesture with his fingers. "Come and try."

"First, I'll take care of them," Gabriel said while looking at the undead. All of a sudden, they stopped in their tracks and ceased any further movements.

"What did you do?" Makoto asked. Whatever Gabriel did, he couldn't see it.

"She sending messages to their mind and temporarily interfering in their thought process," Uriel replied.

"Now, let us return to business," Gabriel declared and pointed her weapon at the horsemen. "I will leave War to you since you're a better match."

"I agree with the assessment." Uriel took his sword and raised it in front of him. The flames surrounding his sword turned into a bright golden color.

War grinned at the sight and it raised its own blade. The crimson flames turned into black as if to answer Uriel's golden flames.

The two then charged at each other in a head on attack. When their blades collided into each other, a burst of energy exploded and knocked Makoto a few feet away.

Gabriel and Famine remained unfazed by the explosion and stood their ground. The first to act was Famine who materialized a dozen of sharp pieces of ice around Gabriel. With a raise of the scales, the pieces of ice flew towards Gabriel at lightning speed.

However, Gabriel had flown out of harm's way and counterattacked with an energy wave from her weapon.

The scales tipped in one favor causing the wave to fly straight down to the ground instead.

Next, she summoned her own ice blocks and launched them at the Black Rider who countered with its set of ice blocks. The ice attacks collided into each other and shattered. Before the area was clear of the ice, Gabriel flew through the shards and executed several quick strikes to the Black Rider. Each of her attacks were blocked by some kind of mysterious barrier from the horseman.

"You'll have to be quicker than that if you want to break through my defenses," Famine suggested with a laugh.

"Don't think you can keep this up forever," Gabriel replied and continued her assault.

It was clear that she was fast, strong and skilled. About the same level as Raphael is what Makoto thought, but there was a noticeable difference between Uriel and her. Uriel should be able to break through Famine's guard, but Uriel was needed to fend of War who was a much greater threat at close range.

 _"They'll remain at a stalemate if this continues."_ Makoto looked down at his hands and felt that he wasn't feeling tired anymore. Even his hunger pains had weakened enough that it was manageable. _"I shouldn't be recovering this fast. Then why?"_ Then he realized how the atmosphere in the room felt different. At first, there was a terrifying pressure that was suffocating to him. He still felt that same pressure, but at the same time, felt some kind of comforted feeling from it. _"It'll just be another mystery that I'll never get an answer to."_

Regardless of how it happened, he was ready to return to battle because it'll likely fall on him to break the stalemate. For that, he decided to provide support to Gabriel since her battle didn't involve giant explosions.

Famine summoned a dozen of large icicles and launched them at Gabriel who couldn't evade in time.

Instead, she raised her rod to block the attacks.

Famine kept the pressure and summoned even more icicles, but was suddenly struck by Oberon's thunder bolt from behind.

The icicles disappeared and Gabriel took this chance to deliver several blows to the Black Rider's horse and its rider.

Makoto didn't let up either and summoned a new Persona. "Thor!" A burly man wearing a cape, yellow steel armor and a large hammer in his hand appeared alongside Oberon. "Thunder attack!"

The two Personas raised their weapons and unleashed several thunder bolts on the Black Rider who looked like it was stunned from the electric attack.

While Gabriel continued her attack, Makoto entered the fray and landed a jumping sword attack on Famine. He proceeded with a second slash when suddenly, a large greatsword came from somewhere behind Famine and almost sliced Makoto in half. The pressure from the attack was still enough to knocked Makoto away.

"You guys make a surprising good team," War acknowledged. "How about I join in too?"

"And ruin my fun?" Famine asked. It didn't look like it had taken much damage at all.

"We can still make it interesting, right Archangels?"

"It doesn't look like we can separate them any longer," Uriel said with a frown.

Before anybody could say anything else, War suddenly charged at Makoto. The surprised attack left him with no choice, but to block the attack head on with his own blade. Just like before, it wasn't enough to completely stop it as Makoto was continuously pushed back and his balance was getting unstable.

War pulled back its arm and swung again.

This time, Makoto dashed forward and barely avoided the attack by ducking beneath the sword swing. He was now within striking distance of War so he got ready to execute Hayate again, but he was hit by another gravity force.

The Red Rider then swung its blade down at him, but Uriel stepped in front of it and blocked it.

Gabriel created a barrier that shielded them from the ensuing fire twister caused by War's blade.

By now, Makoto had gotten back on his feet, but he immediately noticed Famine's presence close by. "Behind us!" He shouted, but Famine had already fired off several icicles at them so they were wide open to the attack. Even though Makoto's jumped to the side by reflex, he was still struck by a few icicles in his legs, thighs, arms, and even the side of his eye. He let out an agonizing scream when his left eye was punctured by one of the icicles.

The angels glanced over in Makoto's direction, but could not come to his assistance because the two horsemen were starting to put pressure on them.

Makoto remained on the ground while placing both hands on his left eye socket, but it did little to stop the unbearable pain or the blood dripping down his face. His surroundings became dark and hazy and the sounds of combat felt like they were coming from the far distant. His body's energy was draining fast and the thought about closing his eyes and welcome death was growing very tempting. _"It would be so easy to just do that."_

However, a part of his mind continued to think about the battle and the days to follow. It might be because of that he started reflecting on his battle with Pestilence. _"How did I get out of that one? Right, I used a strange power then. How did I use it? I don't really remember."_

All of his thoughts had brought his attention elsewhere from his pain and the dire situation. _"Maybe if I just concentrated hard enough, then..."_ He dug deep within and searched for that mysterious power. After seconds had passed, he began to believe the futility of it until he felt _it._ A warm presence slowly began to take form from within.

 _"Do you request my power?"_ A mysterious voice asked.

"Yes," Makoto softly replied.

_"Our connection has grown stronger since the last time. It will soon be complete."_

"What do you mean?"

_"For now, I will grant you temporary use of it."_

The warm presence grew stronger, eventually overtook his body and caused an aura of white light to appear. Makoto felt his energy replenishing and his wounds healing even though he still couldn't see through his left eye. There was also a newfound surge of power coursing through his body, threatening to overwhelm him. _"My body feels like last time."_

The two horsemen and the Archangels took note of the sudden rise in energy and turned all their attention to him.

"So this is what Raphael talked about it," Gabriel said with a hint of awe in her voice. "His potential is surfacing."

"We need to observe closely to get a better understanding of what he can do," Uriel advised. "So far, his power continues to increase and will likely surpass us eventually. It's a gamble, but I suggest we place our faith in him."

Gabriel nodded and the two angels flew away from the immediate area.

Famine chuckled at Makoto who now glowed more brightly than before. "How about we now finish this, brother?"

"I have no complaints," War said as his blade became enveloped in black flames once again. He waved a hand over to his skeleton army who had all recovered and quickly made their way over to Makoto.

Famine raised its scales and Makoto felt another gravity force pushing down on him.

There was a lot more force behind it than the ones he felt previously. Even then, he remained standing firmly in position and raised his blade up, covering the left side of his face.

War swung his sword and manifested another blazing fire twister that blew towards him.

Famine followed up with sending a giant ice block towards him as well as dozens of sharp icicles. The two horsemen charged forward after unleashing their attacks.

At this point, it felt like time had slowed down dramatically for everything except Makoto. Even with only one eye, he could somehow see a faint line that ran through the ice blocks, icicles, skeletons and the two horsemen. His heart continued to beat louder and louder as more time had passed. _"Is that the path that Kenshiro-san was talking about? If so, then with this power, it's time to try it. Once again, it's all or nothing."_ He breathed in and waited for the right moment.

One second passed. Then two seconds. "Now!" Makoto's body propelled forward and moved like a bouncing beam of light. He was followed closely by multiple faint after-images that struck the pieces of ice when he did. After that, he and the after-images traversed the path that continued towards the skeletons and avoided the fiery twister. He struck the wide opened areas on the skeletons' bodies. The final part of the path went through the two horsemen. Makoto struck the horses in their abdomen, sides, legs, and heads. Then, he ended with attacks to War and Famine's arms, torso, abdomen, and neck, never once slowing down his movements.

In what seemed like minutes, only mere seconds had passed when he began traversing down the path so it almost seemed like he had teleported behind the two horsemen in a flash. Before anybody could properly react to what had happened, Makoto unleashed a massive shockwave that flew through everything in the "path." He then raised his scabbard and blade to eye level before beginning to slowly sheath his blade. "Muteki Tenken-ryu, secret technique, Tasogare Tengoku (Twilight Heaven)!" He completely sheathed his blade and hundreds of visible cuts ran through the horsemen's body, ice attacks and skeletons. The energy that was building up from the center of the area then imploded with a blinding white light, scattering pieces of debris and body parts all over.

As soon as the light cleared, Makoto fell to his knees. The bright aura disappeared leaving his body completely drained. "I got nothing left," he muttered.

"Unbelievable," Gabriel murmured under her breath.

 _"Unbelievable, indeed,"_ War said from somewhere high above _._

The Red Rider and the Black Rider then materialized with their robes torn and their horses suffering extensive cuts. Even the red horse's armor was shattered. The two clapped their bony hands as their injuries and robes slowly began recovering.

"We have witnessed the power of _his_ successor," Famine said. "Congratulations. You have impressed us and have passed the trial."

"Finally," Makoto breathed out. His eyelids were now getting heavy.

"Go forth lost child and continue on your path where it will undoubtedly intersect with our own. If you survive until then…that is."

The last thing he saw was the blinding white light that engulfed his surroundings and the horsemen's ominous laughter.

* * *

**Tuesday August 25, 2009** **3:50 A.M. - Rooftop across the Minatodai Dorm**

"I assume everything turned out well?" Raphael asked the two Archangels when they returned to the rooftop.

"It was a dangerous battle throughout," Uriel began. "And there were times I wasn't sure the child would get back safely, but he proved himself quite well."

Gabriel leaned over the roof and got a better look at Makoto who was currently sleeping on his bed. "He is full of surprises," she admitted. "More than I'd expected."

"The danger still exists however. The Riders have mentioned a _trial_." Uriel placed a hand on his chin. "I hope it isn't what I think it is."

"It's clear that the Riders are not serious when they engage the child in battle. If they were, then there's little we could actually do."

Raphael nodded his head. "I know what you mean. Pestilence was definitely going easy on us."

"Even so, there's no guarantee the child would get out alive in the future," Uriel cautioned. "Especially against the last one. When that time comes, we'll need Michael's help."

"I'll let him know," Gabriel said and returned her attention to Makoto. "The end of the Night Queen's trial runs near. But until then, take this chance and rest. You'll need it."

* * *

**6:30 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

"Is Yuki still asleep?" Akihiko asked when Yukari returned to the lounge.

"Yeah, he just won't budge at all," Yukari replied and shook her head.

"Do you think there's something wrong with him?" Fuuka asked. "I don't think this is normal."

"Well...I think I recall him sleeping a whole day before," Junpei said while he scratched his chin. "I think it was several months ago though."

"I seem to remember the same thing," Mitsuru added. "If I recall correctly, he was fine the day after. It's likely the case here too so I suggest leaving without him."

The group was silent for a moment before Fuuka spoke up. "I'll go get changed then." She made her way upstairs and Yukari and Mitsuru began following after her.

"Come on Aigis, I'll help you get dressed," Yukari called from the staircase.

"That will be most helpful," Aigis said before following after the girls.

Akihiko went over to the sofa and sat down. "You're going in that?" He eyed Junpei's clothes which consisted of a black tank-top, shorts and tennis shoes. Akihiko was wearing vanilla khakis, a t-shirt and brown loafers.

"Yeah. It's too hot anyway to look good." He fanned himself with a magazine. "Can't say I envy the girls."

"But what do you think happened to Yuki-san?" Ken suddenly asked. He was dressed in his usual t-shirt, shorts and sneakers. "Doesn't he usually get up early?"

Akihiko rubbed his shoulders and cracked his neck. "It's just like what Mitsuru said. He'll be fine. It might be because he overworked himself in his training."

"Oh yeah, he did mention something like that yesterday," Junpei said. "Did he say something to you, Sanada-senpai?"

"We actually trained together actually. He didn't say much about it so I just thought it was just his usual training regime."

The conversation ended there and each of them began occupying themselves with something else. Several minutes later, the girls returned to the lounge.

"Okay, we're ready," Yukari announced. She was wearing a yukata with a pink and white pattern that included several flowers.

"Whoa...Yuka-tan..." Junpei's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung partially opened.

"Uh...I feel like this happened before...not too long ago actually," Fuuka commented with a light awkward laugh. Her yukata was blue with several sunflowers.

"Really?" Mitsuru asked, not sounded particularly interested. "Let's head out." She was wearing a light purple yukata with purple flowers.

"It's been a long time since I've seen Mitsuru tie her hair up," Akihiko said and nodded his head in approval.

"Wow Aigis-san, you look great!" Ken said when Aigis came into view.

She was wearing a blue yukata with white flowers. "It is thanks to Yukari-san for providing helpful assistance. However, I do not understand why we need to wear these _yukatas_."

"It's because it's summer," Yukari replied. "It tradition for women to wear these for summer festivals."

"Yukatas are clothing for summer festivals. I comprehend."

Ken laughed at Aigis' statement. "Aigis-san is funny as always."

"Alright, I'm suddenly fired up," Junpei shouted. "Let's go!" He nudged Fuuka and Aigis towards the door with the remaining members following after them.

* * *

**7:00 P.M.**

The summer festival was held at the Naganaki Shrine so it didn't take long for the dormmates to arrive. After climbing the stairs, they saw the shrine lined up with various stalls, most of which sold food. Circular red and white lanterns made of paper were hung above the stalls and provided most of the light for the festival. As expected, there were countless people attending the shrine. Many were with family while others were with friends or their romantic partner.

"So what should we do first?" Junpei asked. "We have food, games, and various booths with merchandise."

"I'll go and pick up some food," Akihiko decided. The smell is making my stomach rumble.

"I'll come with you, Sanada-san," Ken said and quickly ran over to Akihiko at the food stand.

"Now that you mention it, I'm feeling hungry too." Junpei placed a hand on his stomach. "I did have a light lunch after all. Come on boy, let's get you something to eat too."

Koromaru barked in response and followed after Junpei.

"What is that?" Aigis pointed to a stand selling various masks. Most of them were animal themed.

"It's called a _mask_ ," Mitsuru explained. "You wear it over your face and uh...have fun with it."

"Hiding your face is fun?" Aigis tilted her head to the side.

"The purpose is not to hide your face. Rather, you wear it to have a different face." Mitsuru placed a hand on her chin. "Hmm, it's actually difficult to explain after all."

"You try to be someone else by wearing a different face?"

Mitsuru's eyes lit up. "Exactly. Your degree of comprehension is simply amazing. At this rate, the Chairman may give you permission to go out by yourself."

"I am looking forward to that."

"Is that true?" Fuuka asked. "Do you think it's a good idea to do that?" She asked Yukari.

"Hmm..." Yukari recalled their time guiding Aigis throughout city. "Maybe?" She didn't sound very convincing.

"She does show improvement from when we first came to know her," Mitsuru added. "I believe it will eventually be fine."

"It is necessary that I can move around freely if I were to protect, Makoto-san," Aigis said.

 _"There she goes again about Makoto-kun."_ Much like the other girls, Yukari no longer paid much attention to Aigis' unusual overprotective nature when it came to Makoto. _"Speaking of Makoto-kun."_ She looked in the direction of their dorm before turning back to the girls. "You guys go on ahead. I'll check on Makoto-kun one more time." She quickly left before she heard their responses.

* * *

**7:15 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm**

Yukari knocked on Makoto's door. "Hey, are you awake?" A few seconds passed and all she heard was silence. "Excuse me," she whispered and turned the doorknob. The door slowly opened and she quietly stepped inside.

Makoto laid on his bed with half of the blanket covering his body. The other half was hanging over the side of the bed and touching the ground. There doesn't seem to be any signs of him waking up despite her intrusion.

She shook his forearm a few times, but he still remained asleep. His mouth slowly opened and closed and there was a look of content and peace in his face as if he didn't have a care in the world. "For some reason, I feel like smacking you."

She raised her hand, but instead of smacking him, she slowly reached for the hair strands that covered part of his eye. When she was mere inches away, her hand froze in mid-air. "Wait, just what was I about to do?" Her cheeks flushed red and then she heard Makoto stirring before his eye shot opened. "Wha-!" Her cheeks grew even redder at this point.

* * *

The first thing Makoto saw when he opened his eyes was Yukari with an embarrassed expression on her face. She was also wearing a yukata.

"...Is this a dream?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

"N-No, it's not." Yukari took a few steps back to increase the distance between them.

Makoto slowly looked around his room and saw that it was past 7 in the evening. "It's already this late?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you. Anyway, there's the summer festival going on at the shrine if you remember. Everybody's there right now so you should come too."

"Summer festival? Ah...okay. I'll be there."

"Good," she smiled. "I'll meet you downstairs."

After she left the room, Makoto began recalling the battle with the two horsemen. "Now...was that a dream?" He quickly touched his left eye and was relieved to feel something there. "It's just like last time then." He fell back on his bed and looked at the ceiling. There was a lot that had happened in that one battle. The two Riders, the two Archangels, and executing Tasogare Tengoku. He didn't think he'd be able to pull of one of the secret techniques so soon, but he also didn't think that he would be able to do it again any time soon either. The energy requirement was beyond him.

"But that power again," he murmured, eluding to the mysterious power that allowed him to exceed his strength and speed dramatically. Even after searching within again, he couldn't find any trace of it so it'll have to remain a mystery along with the other countless mysteries that are in his life.

His stomach's growling shook him out of his thoughts and he looked at the clock again. "Guess I'll get changed for the festival."

* * *

After a few minutes, Makoto walked downstairs wearing just a simple blue and white t-shirt, shorts, and sandals.

Yukari looked up from her magazine when she saw Makoto. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two left the dorm and made their way to the shrine. Along the way, the two didn't exchange much words. Makoto was partly distracted by last night's events so he didn't realize if the atmosphere between them was awkward or not. When he glanced over at Yukari, he spoke his first words since leaving the dorm.

"You look nice in that yukata." His seemingly innocuous words took Yukari by surprise, but she didn't seem particularly affected by them. Instead, she just made a grin on her face and moved closer to him.

"Hmmm, is that flattery I hear from you?" She asked in a mischievous tone.

Makoto stopped in his tracks and looked into her eyes. "Well, it's the truth," he calmly replied. His words this time had caused her to blush.

"Oh...t-thanks," she murmured and then quickly walked ahead of him.

He watched her go on ahead and couldn't help, but smile at her actions.

When they got to the shrine at the top of the stairs, Yukari began looking around. "Where is everyone? And I think it got more crowded compared to a few minutes ago." She reached into her small drawstring bag and her eyes suddenly grew very wide. "AH! I forgot my cellphone. What about you?"

He reached into his pockets and pulled out a wallet. "Me too." He shook his head and realized he must've still felt tired to forget about it.

"It looks like we have no choice, but to look for them ourselves," she decided with a frown.

Makoto then noticed a pleasant and enticing smell nearby. He traced the scent with his nose and saw a takoyaki stand a bit further in. His stomach growled and his mouth began to water, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since the night before. "Did you eat, yet?"

"Huh? No, not yet actually."

"Why don't we get some food for now? They're selling takoyaki over there." He motioned to the stand that now had only one other customer in line.

"Well...alright. Who knows how long it'll take before we get in touch with the others. But, you really do like takoyaki, huh." She grinned and continued, "I remembered you asked me for some when you were in the hospital."

"Yeah. I used to eat it a lot while in Sapporo. Nearly everyday actually."

"Wow, that's kinda excessive."

"I guess it is," he replied with a shrug as if he wasn't bothered by it at all.

The two got in line and ordered two sets of takoyakis. They watched the cook perform his magic by skillfully flipping the takoyakis and applying some of the colorful special sauce on them. Their stomachs loudly rumbled at the sight, much to the great amusement of the cook. The two looked at each other and let out a good laugh.

"You know, I think you've changed," Yukari said after she calmed down.

"Did I?" Makoto pondered at the thought.

"Yeah. I'm not really sure if it's by a whole lot, but there's definitely some subtle changes. Like, you felt really distant before and kind of withdrawn, but now, you're opening up to the people around you."

Makoto remained quiet for a significant amount of time as he thought about it.

"I-It's not like I've been paying particular attention to you or anything," she quickly said while frantically flailing her hands.

Flashes of images entered Makoto's head as he recalled back when he first moved to the dorm and his new life at Iwatodai. _"Yeah, something does feel different."_ His attention returned and he looked at Yukari who was saying something incoherent. "What was that?"

She looked confused by his question at first. "You didn't hear what I just said?"

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows. "I think the last thing I heard was something about _opening up_."

Her eyes grew wide and then a look of relief appeared on her face. "Is that right? Well, it's nothing. Anyway, it looks like our food is ready."

The cook handed them each a tray of colorful round octopus balls and toothpicks.

Makoto blew on one of them and then put the whole thing in his mouth. He slowly chewed on it with a full mouth while Yukari looked at him with a shocked expression.

"How can you eat it whole?" She asked in amazement.

"I'm used to it," he replied after swallowing it. "There was also somebody who challenged me to takoyaki races too," he added as an afterthought.

"I don't know if I should be surprised at anything you do anymore," she admitted and began blowing on one of the takoyaki. When she was about to take a bite out of it, it fell off her toothpick and towards the ground.

With his quick reaction, he poked the takoyaki in mid-air with his toothpick and gave it back to her. "Safe."

"I should've expected it," she said with a grin before finally taking a bite out of the almost fallen takoyaki.

They spent the next few minutes eating takoyaki although Makoto had finished much sooner.

Yukari looked around the shrine again and even squinted her eyes. "Still no sign of them."

"Let's keep moving then," Makoto suggested.

Yukari agreed and they began walking down one aisle. Before they even walked very far, Yukari tugged on Makoto's sleeve and pointed to the booth with various objects lining the shelves and pellet guns laying at the front. "Let's stop there for a bit."

"Is there something specific you want here?" He asked.

"Not really. I just want to get some practice in."

"Practice? With what?"

"When festivals come into town, I usually mess around with these games to help improve my archery. It's not exactly the same, but I think it does helps." She paid for a few set of rounds and then took the gun in her hand. None of the prizes seem to have caught her eye, but she decided to aim for the one furthest to her left. She propped her right elbow down on the booth and leaned her body towards the prize.

"She has excellent posture," the booth owner whispered to Makoto.

"Well, she has been practicing archery for a while now," Makoto replied before they heard a pop and a pellet flying straight at the teddy bear on the left.

A second later, the teddy bear swayed backwards and then eventually dropped over the shelf.

"Congratulations, we have a winner!" The booth owner announced and then handed the teddy bear to Yukari.

"Thanks," she said and then got ready to fire the next shot. After going through the same motions as her first shot, she knocked down the next prize. Continuing until she ran out of rounds, she eventually acquired all of the prizes on the shelf.

"That was amazing, onee-san," a little girl said, clapping her hands. She was joined by a few of her friends who all stood around Yukari and Makoto.

The booth owner sighed and shook his head. "You're going to put me out of business here."

"Sorry," she said with an apologetic smile and pushed most of the prizes towards the booth owner. "You can take these back."

"You don't have to, but if you insist..." The booth owner began returning some of the prizes back on the shelf.

"And as for these..." Yukari handed over the remaining prizes over to the little girl and her friends. "You guys can have these."

"Thank you, onee-san," the children all said in unison.

Yukari waved at the children before walking away with Makoto.

"As expected of a skilled archer," he praised.

"Thanks," she said, looking a little embarrassed by the compliment. "You might be surprised to know that I was terrible when I first started it. I've gotten really good at it over the years though. What about your swordsmanship?"

Makoto remained quiet for a few seconds and didn't immediately answer her question. "Uh..."

She laughed and said, "I didn't think so."

The two continued walking and then bumped into some familiar faces.

"Oh hey, Makoto-kun and Takeba-san," Yuko greeted. She was wearing a dark blue yukata. "We didn't expect to meet you guys here."

"Hey, man," Kazushi greeted with a wave. His outfit was pretty plain, but quite common amongst the young men at the shrine which consisted of shorts and a t-shirt.

Makoto looked at Yuko and then at Kazushi. Without saying anything, he just made a thumbs up.

"H-Hey, it's not like that," Kazushi said, looking flustered at the implication. "And what about you?"

Makoto glanced over at Yukari who was now having a chat with Yuko out of ear shot. He then shrugged in response.

"Anyway, it's good to see you guys, but we'll be on our way," Yuko announced. "Come on Kazushi, let's go."

"Y-Yeah, right behind you." Kazushi ran after Yuko who had quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"I didn't expect to meet anyone from school here," Yukari admitted after the two had left. "Wonder if we'll run into anyone else." As if answering her question, they next bumped into Ken and Maiko who were hunched over a booth with countless small goldfishes in water.

Ken swiped the water with his poi, but came up empty as well as a torn poi. "Ah man, not again." He set the poi down and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Keep it up, Ken-chan, you can do it," Maiko cheered by his side.

"So this is where you were, Ken-kun," Yukari called out. "Where are the others?"

"Ah, Takeba-san," Ken said after turning around. "I'm not sure. Some of them are either still around or had left already."

"I see." Yukari then turned to Maiko. "It's been a while. I didn't think you guys knew each other."

"Ken-chan used to live in my neighborhood," she explained with a face full of smiles.

"No need for _chan_ ," Ken mumbled.

"So I take it Ken-kun is having trouble catching goldfishes?" Yukari asked.

"That's right, Yukari-oneechan," Maiko confirmed. "I'd like to get one, but we're both terrible at this."

"Then let me try." Yukari rolled up her sleeves and paid for several sets of poi. After trying a few times, she too also came up short. "This is still as hard as I remembered it," she said, looking at the hole in her poi. "Makoto-kun, you're our only hope now." She handed Makoto her remaining poi.

"Don't hold your breath," Makoto warned and took his spot in front of the goldfishes. He spent the next minute tracking several goldfishes with his eyes. The goldfishes darted back and forth without any set pattern, but that didn't stop Makoto from raising his poi. Then, in one smooth controlled motion, he scooped up a goldfish into his poi and then dropped it into a cup. "Got it."

"Wow, amazing Makoto-niichan," Maiko said while clapping her hands.

The booth owner placed the goldfish into a clear paper bag with water and handed it to Makoto who then gave it to Maiko.

"Thank you," Maiko said as she watched in delight at the goldfish swimming in the bag.

"How did you do that?" Ken asked.

"I just carefully observed the goldfish's movements and then predicted its path," Makoto explained. "After that, I just went one step ahead of it and slowly scooped it up so that the paper won't tear. It's a lot like swordsmanship, actually."

"Really?" Ken looked down and pondered over Makoto's words. When he raised his head, a look of determination appeared on his face. "Okay, I won't lose either." He paid for a few more sets of poi and started observing the goldfishes. "I'll get one for Maiko-chan, too," he mumbled under his breath.

Yukari tapped Makoto's shoulders and whispered, "Let's leave these two alone."

"Alright," Makoto replied and they both continued down the aisle.

From there, they went through most of the shrine and visited various booths. They ate a number of food and played a few more games in between. Strangely enough, they didn't run into anyone else from the dorm. Eventually, they decided to take a break at a bench that sat a few feet away from the main booths.

"You know, it's been pretty fun," Yukari said with a satisfied look on her face. "It reminded me of our last day in Yakushima."

"Yeah, I had fun too," Makoto agreed. "It also reminded me of Sapporo."

"You went to a lot of festivals in Sapporo?"

"Pretty much. I think I was dragged to them though."

Yukari laughed and then looked up at the starry night sky. "I was able to forget about some of my worries too."

"What kind of worries?"

She remained silent for a moment before replying in a melancholy tone. "I got a message from my mom a few days ago. She somehow found about the archery club participating in the national competition so she said _congratulations_."

"...Isn't that good?" Makoto furrowed his eyebrows.

"She also said that she wants to meet up soon."

Makoto suddenly recalled the talk they had in the hospital after his awakening. "Didn't you say that you weren't on good terms with your mom?"

"Yeah, and we still aren't. But it isn't just that. If we met up, then I'll have to mention what we've learned about my dad."

_"Right, he caused the explosion in the facility."_

"What do you think I should do?" She asked, looking directly into his eyes.

"I'm not sure...but you should at least talk to her eventually," he replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

She lightly nodded her head and went back to looking straight ahead. "Yeah, that's pretty obvious."

"If I can do whatever to help, then let me know."

She quietly nodded her head in response.

Afterwards, they remained quiet for what felt like several minutes. Makoto closed his eyes and drowned himself in the laughter and joyous conversations from the many shrine visitors. _"If only we too were as carefree as them."_

"Thanks for being here with me," she whispered. "And not just now, but since the beginning."

Makoto just stared at her because he became at a lost for words. He wasn't sure how he should respond to what she just said.

Yukari smiled when she saw Makoto's reaction. "I'm not sure you realized this, but this whole _Shadows_ and _Persona_ business has often made me uneasy. There's just so many questions about what's going on and what's going to happen in the future. But when things got difficult, you were always there to make it better...Since that first time on the rooftop. I'm not sure when it began, but your mere presence eventually became very comforting to me."

Makoto's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung slightly ajar.

Again, Yukari laughed at his response. "I wondered if I ingested something alcoholic which is making me say more than I originally planned on, but...I don't think I care anymore," she whispered and began leaning her head toward Makoto, her eyes closed shut.

His heart began beating wildly as he realized what Yukari was planning on doing. Her soft pink lips were slowly getting closer and closer. The situation was similar to what he recalled from the love hotel incident. _"But this time, there's nobody controlling our minds."_ Just when he felt his own lips drawing towards her, she suddenly opened her eyes and pulled her head back.

"Sorry, I don't want to be skipping any steps." She cleared her throat and said, "I like you…a lot actually. Probably for a long time now. What about you?"

Makoto was visibly stunned by her confession and all he could do was look at her with wide opened eyes. "Uh…I…"

She smiled and stood up. "You don't have to give me an answer right now. Just think about it, okay? And I think I had my fill of fun for a day so I'll head back to the dorm." Without waiting for any further response from him, she walked away and Makoto followed her every step with his eyes.

When she was out of sight, he heard sudden movements in the nearby bushes and then it was gone.

"What just happened?" He asked out loud. Of course, nobody gave him an answer.

* * *

**8:00 P.M. – Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

After Makoto had recovered enough from his shock, he returned to the dorm. There, he saw Fuuka, Aigis, Mitsuru, Ken and Akihiko all relaxing on the lounge.

"Hey, there you are," Fuuka greeted. "You were with Yukari-chan, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did you see Iori too?" Akihiko asked. "He disappeared after a while so I thought he joined up with you guys."

"I didn't see him."

"Is that right?" Akihiko accepted the answer and returned to his magazine.

Makoto then returned to his room and fell face down to his bed, thinking about what Yukari last told him. He then recalled the first time they met and all of their subsequent interactions from there including the time at the hospital, at Yakushima, at school, and even at the dorm.

"What do _I_ want?" He whispered and continued to mull over the situation.

* * *

**Wednesday August 26, 2009** **– 9:30 A.M. – Makoto's Room**

At some point, Makoto fell asleep after continuing to mull over last night's events for several hours. He was woken up from a familiar ring that he eventually realized had come from his phone. After letting out a groan, he rolled to his side and saw that morning had arrived based on the warm rays shining through his window. It was very tempting to just lie where he was and sleep throughout the day, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. He let out a long sigh and then reached for his phone.

* * *

**Several years ago - Gekkoukan Junior High**

It was supposed to be the start of a new life for Junpei. New city, new school and new people to meet, but why did he feel low in spirits? Maybe it's the fact that he's still living with his dad and his problems still remain despite the move.

He sighed and made his way to his classroom. He didn't know much about Gekkoukan Junior High, but it was clear that a lot of money was spent on its construction and design. The area was much more spacious than his old school and if his eyes weren't deceiving him, much shinier too.

 _"Okay, my new life begins now,"_ he thought. _"I'll make some new friends and even get a hot girlfriend too."_ He grinned at the thought.

"Hey, what's up?" He greeted to a passing student who just gave him one look and then continued on his way. "Huh? That didn't turn out as well as I'd thought. Maybe he's just the shy type."

While continuing down the corridor, he greeted everyone he made eye contact with, but

they all ignored him too. Once he got to his classroom, he was exhausted and depressed at what happened. "I thought this was a friendly place," he muttered and entered the classroom.

There were already a few students inside with none of them were familiar to him as expected. He thought about saying something to them, but they were all in small groups which made it difficult to approach them.

_"Oh yeah, I forgot transfer students all have to deal with this."_

As if dragging his feet, he made his way to the front podium where the current seating chart was posted.

"Let's see..." He ran a finger through the chart and found his name. "Yes, a seat by the window and it's in the back too." His mood had lightened up quite a bit from that so he had a wide smile on his face and he even felt like letting out a hum. He was so distracted by having the window seat in the back that he almost didn't noticed a person's feet blocking part of the aisle.

"Whoa, that's a close one," he murmured as he avoided the feet. "You should-" He was about to admonish the person, but for whatever reason, something about her had caught his attention and held onto it for a long time. She appeared pretty with her stylish shoulder length shiny brown hair, slender fingers, and smooth skin. That was all he saw at first since she was looking outside the window absentmindedly and most of her face was angled away from him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out so he just remained there and continued to watch the girl.

Eventually, the girl noticed his presence and turned around to face him. She was definitely attractive now that he saw her entire face. She had clear brown eyes and beautiful pink lips. The thought of her smiling made his heart skip a beat and something began stirring inside him. However, she was actually frowning and didn't look too happy about his presence.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Uh…I just wanted to say _hi_ ," he quickly replied. "Seems like we'll be seat neighbors for the term." He pointed to the seat behind her.

"I see…" She looked at his face and then appeared to have thought of something. "Are you a transfer student? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Actually, I am," he replied with a grin. "I hope that I'll be able to make a lot of friends here including you." He held a hand out to her. "I'm Junpei Iori, but just call me Junpei.

"Yukari Takeba." There wasn't much enthusiasm in her voice when she shook his hand.

"Yukari Takeba, huh...Mind if I call you Yuka-tan."

"Actually, I do-"

"So what were you looking at, Yuka-tan?" Junpei peered through the window and saw some students in baseball uniforms playing a game of catch. "Don't tell me you like someone from the baseball team?" A wide grin appeared on his face, but it quickly disappeared when he saw something like a blush appearing on her face for a moment. Then, he felt a dull pain in his chest.

"No, it's not like that," she quietly said as she looked outside the window again.

Before he could say anything else, the homeroom teacher entered the room so he sat down on his seat. While the opening introductions were made, he continued to watch the brunette from behind and recalled her eyes. There was something about her eyes that reminded him of his own. _"She's probably just like me. I wonder what kind of problem is she dealing with? It's like she's a kindred spirit."_

From that day on, Junpei would continue to talk with Yukari everyday. Being the first to strike up conversations and trying to grow closer to her. Thinking that her first love was someone who played baseball or something, he ended up joining the school's baseball team. It wasn't really difficult for him to make the rotation since he did play baseball quite often in elementary school.

Despite that and his many conversations with her, the distance between them never grew much shorter, to his disappointment. There was a wall that surrounded her that he couldn't break through. In the end, all he could really do was simply watch her...for a long time. That would continue until after they graduated and became classmates for another two years in high school. It's because of that he was able to easily notice her newfound attraction.

* * *

**9:50 A.M.**

"So this is what it feels like to have a broken heart," Junpei muttered while he looked out at the sea, gently clutching his chest. This morning, he woke up unusually early for a summer day and went past Port Island Station until he reached the piers at the end. As expected, there were barely anyone around other than a few fishermen in small boats.

He let out a heavy sigh. "I never had much of a chance, did I?" He frowned at his own question and recalled all of his memories of Yukari. From an outside perspective, these memories probably weren't considered special, but for him, they were something that he'll treasure for a long time.

When he was done with his recollection, a tear rolled down his face. "Huh? Geez, I can't let this get me down." He wiped away his tear with the back of his hand. "It'd be easier if I could hate _him_ , but I don't think I can. I can't be jealous of him anymore. I know he's a good guy and...he could make her happy in the end."

He took a deep breath and tried to calm his mind before pulling out his wallet. In it were two identical pictures of Yukari. They were candid photos of her just right before she was about to sneeze, her mouth wide opened and her eyes completely shut. Every time he would feel depress, he would take a look at the photo and a smile or grin would always form on his face. "I guess I should move on, right?" He took one of the photos and prepared to rip it in half. The simple act was proving much more difficult than he thought. It took him several attempts before he actually was able to start ripping the picture.

After shredding the picture into many pieces, the remnants dispersed into the wind and then across the sea leaving him with a heavy heart. For the next few minutes, he continued to look out at the sea and listened to the seagulls squawking. "Are you guys telling me that there are more fish in the sea? If that's how it is, then I hope my next one will give me a happy ending." His lips curled into a grin as he started feeling uplifted. That was when he heard somebody approaching him from behind.

* * *

"So you're here," Junpei said and then turned around. He was smiling and didn't appeared to be bothered by anything at all.

When Makoto saw Junpei's message to come meet him at the pier, he wasn't sure what to think, although he had an idea of what it could be about. However, after seeing Junpei's face, he didn't think it would be as unpleasant as he'd expected. "So...did something happen?"

"Funny you should say that since that was what I should be asking you." Junpei didn't show any hostility and continued to smile.

A few seconds passed before Makoto replied. "You heard what she said, yesterday?" It was more of a confirmation rather than a question.

"Yeahhhh, I did," Junpei said with a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just walking by when I saw you guys over at that bench. I didn't mean to eavesdrop though since it just kind of happened. But man, to think Yuka-tan would end up liking someone. I've known her for several years already and she's pretty much turned down every guy that asked her out. Congrats, man. So what's your reply going to be?"

Junpei's question took him a bit by surprised so he was silent for a moment. "I don't know yet," Makoto finally replied, now looking out at the ocean as if searching for an answer out there.

"Really? Why?" Junpei's eyebrows rose up in confusion. "You like her too, right?" This time, Makoto didn't even say anything in response so Junpei shook his head and continued. "You should go for it…I think it'd be better for both of you guys."

Makoto's eyes grew wide. "You're…okay with this?"

"Okay?" Junpei furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you suddenly talking about me? Anyway…" He placed an arm around Makoto's shoulders. "Just listen to your heart and take action. Don't overcomplicate things." He then suddenly slipped something into Makoto's pocket. "Here's a present for you. Trust me, you'll thank me later. That's all I wanted to talk about."

After getting pushed forward, Makoto began walking back to the dorm. Before he left the area however, he looked back and saw Junpei with a grin on his face, slowly waving his hand.

* * *

Without much of a destination in mind, Makoto just continued walking until he somehow ended up on the roof of the dorm. It hadn't become very hot yet so the breeze that blew around him felt pleasant to his face and arms. _"What should I do? No, what do I want to do?"_ This thought had filled his head since last evening and still remained throughout. He knew what his feelings were telling him to do, but he still wondered if that was something he really wanted.

After a considerable amount of time had went by, he suddenly remembered the thing that Junpei gave him earlier. He took it out and immediately burst out laughing. It even brought some tears to his eyes. Then, he fell down to the ground and took out his cell phone.

* * *

Several minutes went by before Makoto noticed the rooftop door open and then Yukari appearing through it.

She was walking towards him with a very subtle, but still noticeable, unsteady gait. "So…I guess this is about yesterday?"

Makoto nodded his head and didn't say anything further.

"Hey, say something already." There was a mix of impatience and nervousness in her voice.

"Ah, sorry," Makoto said with an apologetic face. "I was just thinking." He looked at a spot on the other side of the roof. "This is where it pretty much began, huh?"

"Began…?" Yukari furrowed her eyebrows and followed his gaze. "Oh right. This is where we had that large Shadow attack. It's been only a few months since then, but it feels nostalgic for some reason." She smiled at the thought and had gotten over the nerves she just had.

"It was the same way for me too, you know," he said while he looked at her smile. "You said I was always there for you, but it was the same way for me," he repeated in a louder voice.

"What?"

"When I moved here, I was nothing. I didn't care about anything anymore…at least I try to so that I could forget about that _incident_. Then, when I awakened to my Persona powers and learned about the Shadows, I sometimes felt like running away from these new problems too. But, I didn't." He turned and faced Yukari. "It's because you were there. I didn't think I could trust anyone here at first, but with you, I didn't have to second guess myself."

Yukari's mouth parted a bit, but then closed when no words came out. It was as if she was struggling to say something in response, but just couldn't.

"I do appreciate you being there for me whenever something comes up," he continued. "Like with kendo and even with last month's incident. With that being said, I'm bothered by your feelings towards me."

"Bothered?" She quietly repeated. "Ah…I see. Of course it is. Then, let's just forget about all of this and go back to being friends, okay?" She quickly turned around and he could see her eyes getting teary."

"Wait!" He called out, freezing her in her tracks. "I didn't finish."

She turned around and appeared confused with what was going to happen next.

"The reason I'm bothered by it, is because this is all new to me. For a long time, I've felt like an incomplete person. I lost everything and then gained a few things, but ended up losing them too. Now, it seems like I've gotten them back plus more, but will this last? Can I make someone happy?" He looked up at the sky and reflected on his situation.

"Of course you can…stupid," Yukari muttered. She took a large step towards him so that they were within inches of each other. "Just because you had issues and circumstances that you had to deal with doesn't mean you can't make someone happy. If you think it's all on you, then you're mistaken. I'll be there too. I know I have my own issues to deal with and we are both troubled people, but I know that together, we can make each other happy."

Makoto looked into her eyes filled with tears and anger. "Yeah, that's what I think too," he agreed with a smile.

"…What?"

"I like you too," he said in a quiet voice and then wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly. "There's probably a lot of problems that we still need to deal with in the future, but why don't we start somewhere and deal with them together?"

The anger in her eyes disappeared when she realized what he actually said and was then replaced with great embarrassment and some relief. It was probably only the third time that the two were in such close contact and the scene was reminiscent of their time in Yakushima during the first day. Also like that day, they found themselves slowly drawing to each other. With eyes closed, there were no more words needed between the two after they confirmed their feelings.

Then, their lips touched and they exchanged a deep kiss that was long overdue from Yakushima and a continuation of the one in the love hotel. This time though, there was nobody controlling their emotions. They were driven only by their feelings and desires.

After their lips slowly parted, Makoto gazed at Yukari's flushed face which made his heart skip a beat. They continued to look into each other's eyes and once again, felt drawn to each other. Without voicing their thoughts, they exchanged several more kisses afterwards. It was an intense display of their feelings that left them feeling exhausted and panting heavily when they were done.

"Let's...take a break," Yukari requested in a sheepish manner.

"Okay," he replied with a small smile.

They then sat down next to each other with a wall to their backs as they admired the beautiful blue sky. There was a serene and peaceful atmosphere between them that Makoto wouldn't mind experiencing for the whole day.

"What do you think of Junpei?" Makoto suddenly asked.

Yukari's eyes grew wide with confusion. "Why are you talking about Junpei?" When she saw the serious expression on Makoto's face, she ceased her inquiry and instead, started carefully thinking about her response. "Well, I think he can be pretty annoying," she finally admitted. "There's a lot of things he does that just rubs me the wrong way." A look of vexation appeared on her face before it became noticeably lighter. "But! He's a pretty good guy and despite what he says or does, his heart is in the right place."

Makoto slightly nodded his head. "Yeah, I think so too," he agreed, thinking about the picture in his pocket.

"Hey, I'm going to call you _Makoto_ , from now on, okay? There's no need for honorifics anymore, right?"

"Go ahead. And I'll call you...Yukari-cchi?"

"How about no?" She replied with narrow eyes. "Try again."

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows. "Yuka-tan?"

"Now you're just messing with me," she said with a wide grin before playfully knocking him in the head with her fist.

After that, nobody said anything else and all they did was share a moment of silent peace.

* * *

**2:14 P.M.**

Akihiko walked over to Mitsuru who waited at a small outside table with a large umbrella in the center that provided much needed shade. They were at a popular cafe that was within an area filled with other similar establishments.

"And this is for you," Akihiko said as he handed over a red popsicle.

"Thanks," she said before taking the popsicle and began licking it.

"I still don't know why you lick popsicles like that," he commented with narrowed eyes. "It is pretty lewd, you know?"

"L-Lewd?" Mitsuru slammed her palm onto the table and almost stood up until she noticed several people watching her. "This is just how I normally eat it," she said in a quieter voice.

"I know," he replied with a smirk. "That's just how it looks like. Not only to me, but for other guys as well." He motioned to a young man of similar age with his mouth slightly gaping open.

"T-Then how should I be eating it?" Her face was now tinged red with embarrassment.

"You could try this." Akihiko began showing her how he ate his popsicle and Mitsuru followed suit.

After they were done, Mitsuru brought up the reason for their meeting.

"How's it going with Aragaki?"

"Not good. It's pretty much like before. He's not willing to budge on his decision. It

doesn't seem like he'll return to us." He frowned as he watched a few children ran past their table.

"I see. Well, it would be great if he can assist us, but I don't know if it would be such a good idea knowing that _he's_ here."

Akihiko suddenly grew alarmed at her words. "Don't tell me the chairman has made the decision already?"

Mitsuru frowned and nodded. "Amada has been with us for over a month now and that is sufficient time for the chairman to conclude if he has the potential."

"Let me guess, he does have the potential." He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"The chairman said he awakened to his Persona recently, but I don't have the specific time. Now he wants Amada to join us. I believe he'll make the official announcement very soon to the others."

Akihiko shook his head disappointedly. "I can't believe the chairman wants him to join us. He's only ten! He's too young to be risking his life and not to mention that _incident_ too. I was skeptical at first since there wasn't any guarantee that he has the potential, but now that it came to this...I just can't accept it."

"I know," Mitsuru simply replied to Akihiko's heated thoughts. "I've been fighting with the chairman on this since day 1, but he's just going to do it regardless. While we are in need of members, we can't just be having every person with the potential joining us."

Akihiko sighed heavily. "I'll talk to him too. Hopefully, this will change his mind."

* * *

**Friday August 28, 2009** **10:00 A.M. - Makoto's Room**

Makoto was watching a television show when he suddenly heard a knock on his door. When he opened the door, he saw Mitsuru with a grave expression on her face.

"Good morning. The chairman will be here tonight so we'll meet on the 4th floor as usual."

"Okay."

She nodded and abruptly left as quickly as she arrived.

Their meetings with the chairman usually bring good things, but judging by her face, it didn't seem like that will be the case now.

_"Hopefully, it's not about me."_

* * *

**7:00 P.M. - 4** **th** **Floor Meeting Room**

"Hey, do you know what's going on?" Yukari leaned towards Makoto and whispered in his ear.

Makoto only shook his head and looked at the others.

There was a heavy unknown tension that filled the entire room causing the others to refrain from uttering a word once they got to the room. The unhappy expressions on Mitsuru and Akihiko's faces didn't seem to welcome any discussions.

"Do you think it's bad news?" Junpei whispered back, seemingly having overheard Yukari's question.

"I hope not," Yukari replied glumly. "Seems like we've been dealing with a lot of things recently." It looked like she wanted to say more, but she was interrupted by the door opening.

"Good, you're all here," Ikutsuki said after he did a quick scan of the room. He then turned back to the door. "Please come in."

To Makoto and most of the others' surprise, Ken followed from behind Ikutsuki and entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt, everyone." He made a light bow and remained standing next to Ikutsuki.

They all then heard Akihiko loudly clicked his tongue as if he was irritated by Ken's appearance.

"Uh, what is Ken-kun doing here?" Yukari asked before she suddenly gasped. "Don't tell me..."

Ikutsuki nodded his head as if understanding what she was thinking about. "If you all recalled, I brought Amada-kun to this dorm since I believed he had the _potential_. Well, after running several tests, we've learned that he has more than adequate potential. I called this meeting so that I could officially introduce him as a member of this squad."

There were a few murmurs from the junior members when Mitsuru stood up from her seat. "But Chairman, he's still in elementary school. I don't think-"

"We've already been through this," Ikutsuki said, quickly cutting her off. "His ability is quite promising and with the proper training, he could be of great help. Especially if it's coming from you, Sanada-kun and Yuki-kun."

"Our fights are difficult as is so we can't be watching his every step," Akihiko interjected. "He'll either end up a liability to us or he'll get himself killed. This is too risky."

Ikutsuki shook his head in disappointment. "I understand that, but like I said, he's a quick learner so he won't get in your way for very long. Besides, this is something he wants to do."

"Are you serious?" Akihiko's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Ikutsuki-san is correct," Ken said. "I was the one who asked to join."

"But why?"

Ken looked at his hands when he began his explanation. "I always felt a strange power from inside me and now that I know what it is, I think it's only right that I used it to help people."

Akihiko opened his mouth to say something back, but quickly refrained from doing so.

"Amada, this isn't fun and games like what you see on television," Mitsuru said. "You can get hurt and you can die. I can't even count how many times we almost lost our lives."

"I know that," Ken said in a low voice, his face showing an unusual intensity. "I'm not a stranger to death so I understand the risks involved. I also know this will help save lives." Unexpectedly, Ken was able to make Mitsuru back down with his fiery resolve.

"What do you all think?" Mitsuru then asked the junior members.

Yukari, Fuuka and Junpei all looked at each other with uncertainty in their faces.

"I don't think Ken should come with us in our missions," Yukari said. "I agree with the senpai on the dangers involved."

"Yeah and he's only ten," Junpei added. "I can't even imagine my ten year old self being able to handle all of these things."

"So you're all against it, huh?" Ikutsuki murmured. "Then how about this? We do a trial run? If he shows no promise then we can leave him out. And as to how you'll incorporate him, I'll leave it to you all. Okay?" His tone of voice didn't make it seem that he would accept anything else. When nobody offered any objections, he smiled and clapped his hands. "Oh and before I forget, I already gave him an overview of what's happened so far so he's up to date. I'll now leave him in your capable hands."

After Ikutsuki left, the room was again filled with a heavy tension. Mitsuru and Akihiko remained unhappy at the development while the others were still trying to figure out how to react to it.

Ken then took matters to his own hands and broke the silence. "I promise that I won't get in your way so please let me fight with you!" He bowed his head towards the others.

Mitsuru sighed in response. "For now…let's just to do a trial run."

Akihiko mumbled something incoherently in response.

"Let's head to Tartarus tonight and see how Amada performs," Mitsuru said before standing up. "Make your preparations."

"Thank you," Ken said and then raised his head. "You won't regret this. I look forward to working with you all."

"Yeah…sure." There was uneasiness in Akihiko's voice.

As for Aigis, she didn't appear fazed by the development at all. "I welcome Ken-san as an important member of this squad."

"Thank you, Aigis-san," Ken said with a smile. "To think you were an android the whole time. I didn't notice at all."

"I have taken the most utmost caution in _blending_ in with my surroundings."

* * *

**11:50 P.M.**

Before the Dark Hour had arrived, the S.E.E.S. team had prepared for their Tartarus venture like always. They packed their weapons and Evokers and were now on a monorail heading towards the school.

"Have you ever experienced the Dark Hour before?" Fuuka asked Ken. "It was a very confusing and scary experience for me. I think I was stuck in Tartarus for several hours."

"That long?" Ken's eyes bulge open, but did not show any hint of nervousness. "I think I only experienced it once. Recently actually. I think everyone was in Tokyo for the athletic competitions and I happened to have stayed up past midnight at that time. So it was a big shock to me when I saw the changes. I couldn't find Aigis-san anywhere, but together with Koro-chan, I wandered outside and saw the dozens of coffins outside. I wasn't sure what to make of it so I just ran back inside and huddled under the sheets with Koro-chan. When it was over, Ikutsuki-san came to see me."

"Wait, so you knew about the Dark Hour since that time?" Mitsuru asked, looking even angrier than before.

"Y-Yes," Ken quietly replied. "Ikutsuki-san made me promised that I wouldn't say anything until it was time."

"When we were in Tokyo…" Junpei began. "You never stayed past midnight when you were with us?" His eyebrows rose in surprise at the thought.

"I try to sleep as early as possible every day since I heard that staying late at night will stunt your growth," he murmured.

"He certainly is a responsible boy, isn't he," Fuuka commented.

Yukari was largely silent in the wake of Ken's inclusion to the team until now when she decided to speak up. "He is, but that's not enough for him to handle our battles. It's still going to be dangerous for him so I think he should stay in the back."

"Speaking of staying in the back, that's your weapon?" Junpei asked, pointing to the large spear standing upright next to them. "It's almost double your height isn't it? How can you even hold it?"

"I've actually been practicing with it for a while now," Ken replied with confidence. "I think I can handle it pretty well now."

"We'll see about that," Akihiko quietly said.

* * *

When the team arrived at Gekkoukan, it was just about time for the Dark Hour to make its appearance. Ken became alarmed at the sight of the tower, but quickly got over it and entered the lobby along with the others.

"This is inside the school?" Ken's mouth hung open and this time couldn't hide his shock and surprise.

"Get used to it if you'll be joining us," Junpei said. "You'll be seeing many other weird things that occurs during this hour."

"Let's begin," Mitsuru ordered and faced the other members. "For today, we won't be advancing any further in Tartarus. Instead, we'll be seeing first hand Amada's abilities and how he'll perform down the line. Like with Iori, Yuki and Takeba, we'll have Amada start with the second floor. We'll follow with him." When it didn't seem like anybody was going to say anything else, she continued. "Yamagishi, please continue with your support."

"I will. Leave it to me."

"Good. Then let's head to the second floor."

Mitsuru lead the way while the others followed closely behind. All the while, Makoto and Yukari stayed back and kept a close eye on Ken.

They continued to the 2nd floor and deeper inside until Fuuka made an announcement.

_"I sense one Shadow around the corner. It's a normal blob type."_

"This is a good one for Amada's first battle. First, we'll see your abilities with the spear."

"Got it." Ken stepped forward with his spear and saw the Shadow appearing from the corner. His hands trembled for a second when he first saw it, but regained his posture and gripped his weapon tightly. With his left hand holding on near the bottom, his right hand was a few inches higher on the spear. He positioned his feet and then thrust his weapon at the Shadow. "Ha!" The thrust wasn't as quick as the attacks from the others, but it was still good enough to piece the Shadow in its face. He then followed up with a jump and then pierced the Shadow from above which was enough to defeat it. "How was that?" He turned back to face the others.

"Did you see his feet?" Akihiko whispered to Makoto who nodded his head.

"His feet were unsteady so there's an issue with the balance between his spear and his body."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. While it was better than I'd expected, it still needs work."

"Then next, we'll have a battle with his Persona," Mitsuru announced.

"Okay, I can do this," Ken said, drawing his Evoker.

"Yamagishi, where is the closest Shadow from here?"

 _"Hold on, let me check_ … _I see one approximately twenty feet, northeast from where you're standing. It's a…beetle type."_

Junpei let out a light groan. "Ah, it's one of those again. I got some bad memories about our first trip here. But hey, at least it's only one, right?"

"Its weakness is electricity if I recall correctly," Akihiko said as he walked towards Ken. "If it gets too rough, then I'll step in."

The group headed northeast and soon enough, saw the large beetle Shadow who was slowly walking away from them.

"It's a lot bigger than I thought," Ken said in a low voice.

"Get used to it," Akihiko advised. "There's a lot of Shadows that big in Tartarus. Some even bigger, especially the ones that appear on the Full Moon."

"I'll show you that I can even deal with large Shadows," Ken declared with a hint of anger. He raised his Evoker to his head and pulled the trigger with a roar. "Nemesis!"

Out of the blue light, a black figure appeared. She was shaped like a person except for being placed within a large sharp circular disk. On her chest were two bright red eyes and a wide white smile.

Upon her appearance, the beetle took noticed of her presence and suddenly charged towards her.

"Electric attack!" Ken called out.

From her hands, Nemesis fired off an electric bolt directly at the beetle and encased it within a field of electricity. With the beetle stunned, Nemesis' circular disk began to spin quickly like a wheel before she flew towards the beetle like a rocket. The disk made contact with the beetle and started chipping away at the heavy shell until it broke into pieces.

Now that the beetle's soft body was exposed, Ken charged towards it with his spear. When he got within 5 feet of it, the beetle suddenly broke out of the stun lock and prepared to ram Ken with its horns.

Even though Ken had reacted in time and jump to the side to evade, he almost lost his balance on his footing. After managing to keep his balance, Ken thrust his spear into the beetle's side multiple times until it disintegrated into a pile of dark ashes. At this time, Ken's breathing was heavy and many droplets of sweat poured down his face.

"I think we've seen enough," Mitsuru declared, her expression remained the same and didn't reveal what she was thinking. "Let's pack our things and head back. We'll discuss this further when we get back."

When some of the S.E.E.S. members made their way back downstairs, Ken stood at his spot as if wondering if he did something wrong.

"Well, I think you did good," Junpei said and placed a hand on his small shoulders. "Come on. You don't want to stay here by yourself. Trust me."

* * *

**12:20 A.M. – Minatodai Dorm 4** **th** **Floor Meeting Room**

After the S.E.E.S. team returned to the dorm, everybody, but Akihiko, Mitsuru and Makoto went back to their respective rooms.

"I want to talk about Amada and what we should do going forward," Mitsuru said after she shut the door. "Yuki, I'd also like your opinion as well, particularly his ability in battle."

Akihiko sat down on the sofa and stretched out his legs. "Frankly, he's better than I'd originally thought. For his first battle with a Shadow, what little nerves I saw, he got over it pretty quickly and charged at it without much hesitation. His use of his Persona isn't half bad either. But, he's limited to what he could actually do being at his age, right Yuki?"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah. His form is pretty decent...for a moment, before the weight of the spear starts being an issue. He should be pretty skilled with the spear after a few years."

"I see." Mitsuru cupped her chin and fell into a deep thought. "Then I think we should take him off the team."

"Well, I don't think we should go that far," Akihiko interjected.

"I thought you were against him joining in the first place."

"I was, but..." Akihiko looked at something outside the window. "I feel like we owe it to him. This is something he wants to do and I saw the determination in his eyes. It's the real thing so I'm sure he'll take it very seriously."

"It doesn't change the fact that this is still a dangerous situation that could cost his and all of our lives."

"I know that. Just...I'll do whatever it takes to protect him and everybody else too."

Mitsuru let out a deep sigh and shook her head. "Okay, we'll just continue with this trial run. If I figure that his presence is just a detriment, then he's out. We'll keep him in the backlines in the meantime. I guess I'm willing to bet on him."

Akihiko nodded his head and didn't say anything further.

"Do you agree with this decision, Yuki?"

Makoto thought about it for a moment and then said, "It is risky, but I think we can make this work."

"Alright, then we'll go forward with that for now. This meeting is now over."

After Makoto left the room, Akihiko and Mitsuru remained inside.

"We'll have to tell _him_ the truth someday, you know that right?" Mitsuru asked in a low voice.

"I do," Akihiko replied. "This still doesn't take us off the hook for what we did, but it's a start."

"What about Aragaki? I'm not sure it's a good idea to bring him back now that Amada is here."

Akihiko shook his head. "No. I think we should still try to get him to return to us. Despite the issues that may arise, at least it will be a step forward for him. What he does after is up to him."

Mitsuru leaned back into the sofa and closed her eyes. "I don't even know what's right anymore."

"You should remember to relax. I'll take care of the decision making for now if you want. I'll take some of the burden off of you."

Mitsuru suddenly felt like all of her energy had been drained from her leaving her tired and exhausted. While her eyes remained closed, she said, "Thank you, Akihiko."

* * *

**Saturday, August 29, 2009** **11:00 A.M. - Port** **Island Station**

Junpei wanted to sleep in a lot longer, but the heat was making it quite difficult for him

so he decided to head outside. Without much of a destination in mind, he found himself strolling through Port Island Station.

"Man, this year's going fast," he said with a sigh as he watched the many young people fully enjoying their youth. "Next year, I'll be a senior..." He suddenly stopped when he saw the strange red haired girl in the white Lolita outfit. "That girl's here again? I'm suddenly feeling a deja vu moment."

"You again?" The girl grumbled from her seat after noticing Junpei standing in front of her.

"Uh, w-well...I'm surprised you remember me." He rubbed the back of his head while letting out an awkward laugh."

"Same here," she mumbled in response.

"Well, you kinda stand out in that dress." He looked her up and down and then raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've seen anyone wear such clothing before so it's hard to forget, you know?"

She ignored him and continued drawing in her notebook.

_"She's not very social, isn't she?"_

"So what are you drawing?" He craned his neck over to see the contents, but she quickly snapped the notebook closed.

"Nothing, why?" Her eyes reflected some hints of confusion.

Even though her response didn't seem hostile at all, Junpei still took a large step back. "Uh, no reason. I was just thinking it must be nice to have something you're really into." He lightly nodded his head as if agreeing with what he just said.

She stared back at him for what felt like an eternity in that same stoic expression she had since the beginning.

_"It's kind of like seeing a girl version of Makoto."_

"It's no big deal," she finally replied. "I only draw because I like to." She reopened her notebook and then resumed her drawing.

As if she had forcefully ended their conversation, Junpei made his way towards the exit, but then stopped and left one final request for her. "Still, I'd like to see it when you're done, okay?" Without waiting for her response, he just left the area.

* * *

**Makoto's Room – Dark Hour**

Makoto opened his eyes and he immediately realized the other presence in his room. It was just about that time of the month after all.

"Hello," Pharos greeted from the foot of his bed. "I thought I'd remind you that the next full moon will be in one week."

"Yeah, I remember," Makoto replied. Aigis had been reminding everyone nearly every day in the past week.

"That's good," Pharos said with a smile. "We've been doing this for a while now, right? Soon, it will all end. Until then, farewell." He disappeared leaving his cryptic words behind for Makoto to reflect on.

* * *

**Monday, August 31, 2009** **10:32 A.M. - Port** **Island Station**

Today, Junpei was once again at Port Island Station. He was here yesterday as well and for some inexplicable reason, felt like he had to meet with the mysterious red haired girl again. They didn't talk much and they didn't know each other's names, but he felt some kind of excitement whenever he thought about her. To his disappointment though, she wasn't there even though he waited nearly two hours.

Since today was the end of his summer vacation, he decided that if he didn't meet her again, then he'll just stop trying. Maybe it was because of the imminent end, a sense of relief eased his worries when he saw her sitting in the same bench and drawing in her notebook.

"So we meet again, huh," he greeted while trying to remain calm and composed.

"That's because you keep coming back." Despite her words, he couldn't sense any trace of annoyance which made his heart skip a beat.

He laughed at her response. "We've talked a few times already and I don't recall getting your name. I'm Junpei by the way. What's yours? Do you live around here?"

Instead of responding to him, she continued drawing before abruptly closing her sketchbook. She then got ready to leave without saying a word.

Junpei was about to say something, but quickly noticed a flash of red. "Wait! Your hand."

She continued to ignore him and made her way towards the exit.

"Wait!" He caught up to her in a flash and grabbed her left hand.

"What are you doing?" She shouted, raising her voice the first time since they met.

"You're bleeding!" He cried out. "You can't just leave it like that." He frantically reached into his pocket and searched for some kind of cloth that he could use to cover the bleeding on her hand. All the while, the girl watched him with a steady and enigmatic gaze.

She pulled her hand away from Junpei's grasp. "Chidori," she suddenly said.

Junpei looked up in confusion. "Huh?"

"That's my name. Didn't you ask me for it, Junpei? Well, I'm almost done with the picture. Even though I doubt you'll understand it, I'll show it to you when I'm done. You know where to find me." She then left a stunned Junpei standing in the same spot.

He should've followed up with her bleeding hand, but he was too busy thinking about how she had remembered his name.

 _"Maybe I left a bigger impression on her than I'd thought."_ A grin formed on his face that lasted for several long minutes afterwards.

* * *

**1:12 P.M. – Iwatodai Station**

After another long workout session in the training facility, Makoto returned to the empty dorm and realized that there wasn't anyone home. He was hungry, but didn't felt like staying inside so he aimlessly walked around the area for something to eat and later found himself at Iwatodai Station.

 _"Not a bad place to end up considering all of the food around here."_ He looked around and his gazed fell on somebody familiar who was standing in line at the takoyaki stand. He was wearing a tank top, shorts and running shoes.

As if noticing Makoto's strong gaze, the person turned around and a surprised expression quickly appeared on his face. "If it isn't Makoto. What are you doing here?" Mamoru grinned and approached him.

"I live around here. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Didn't I tell you? I live in the neighboring city. I forgot that you now lived in Iwatodai. What a coincidence."

"Yeah, it sure is." Makoto look at his clothes. "Working out?"

"Yup. I was on one of my routine runs when I suddenly felt hungry. As luck would have it, I was near a takoyaki stand. What about you?"

"Same. Got hungry after working out too."

Mamoru nodded his head in approval. "I expected as such. I didn't get to see your finals victory in person, but I did saw a recording later. Congrats." He lightly punched Makoto in the shoulder."

"Thanks."

"It means that the person I lost to had become the champion so my loss doesn't feel so bad after all." He laughed at his own joke. "Anyway, are you going to participate next year?"

"Probably." Makoto made a noncommittal shrug.

"Well, if you do, I have something to look forward to next year. I'll be the victor then." His serious resolution was then interrupted by his loud stomach rumbling. With a red face, he said, "Before that, I got to take care of my stomach. But since we're at a takoyaki stand, how about a competition, just like old times?"

"You're on."

They both purchased a set of ten piping hot takyokai and sat down at a nearby bench.

Mamoru readied his toothpick. "You know the rules, first one to down all of them wins. There can't be any remaining in your mouth. And with that, three…two…one…START!"

With one swift movement, Makoto plunged his toothpick into a takoyaki ball and placed into his mouth. It stayed there for barely a second before it fell through his throat and down his stomach. While ignoring the burning hot sensation in his mouth, he picked up another takoyaki ball and did the same.

After getting through each additional ball, the burning sensation got stronger and stronger until tears began to fall down his face. He looked at his opponent and saw that the same was happening to Mamoru despite trying his best to hide his pain.

Noticing Makoto's gaze, Mamoru shot him with a renewed determination to overcome this challenge.

Makoto fired one back and continued wolfing the takoyaki down at an even greater pace. They were neck and neck until it happened, Mamoru began coughing. Taking advantage of the situation, Makoto went all out and stuffed the final two in his mouth and somehow was able to swallow them down.

Mamoru shook his head in wonderment. "Man, that was some technique at the end. If only I didn't attempted more than I could've handled." He shook his head disappointedly, but quickly became full of smiles again. "Oh well. It was a good match. Just like old times, huh. Anyway, I think it's about time I returned to my workout. Since we don't live that far apart, let's do this again some time."

"Sure." Makoto watched Mamoru dash away in a flash and didn't notice somebody dashing out of the nearby corner behind him before colliding into him.

"Aahh!" The girl cried out when she fell to the ground. She rubbed her back and looked back at where she came from. "Crap, they're almost here." She frantically looked around and then dashed into the nearby alleyway.

It was then a large group of young male adolescents came out from the corner. They had cameras and their phones ready in hand as they scanned the area.

"Where'd she go?"

"Shouldn't be far. Let's try over there."

The group charged past Makoto and the alleyway where the girl was hiding. When they had left the area, Makoto noticed a black cap lying on the ground.

 _"It was probably dropped by that girl,"_ he thought and then picked it up.

"Whew, that was a close one," the girl muttered after leaving the alleyway.

"Is this yours?" He noticed that her copper colored hair was tied into two shoulder length pigtails.

"Huh?" She looked at the cap and then touched her hair before eyes grew wide with shock. In an instant, she snatched the cap away from him and covered her head with it.

"If I give you an autograph, would you keep silent?" She quietly asked.

"Keep silent about what?"

"You know…about me being here."

Makoto looked at the girl for a moment and tried to figure out what she was talking about. "I was planning to do that." He then took a few steps away before she grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Don't tell me you don't know who I am?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Should I?" He furrowed his eyebrows and looked her up and down. She was wearing a large black coat over a pink shirt, a blue denim skirt and black boots. It appeared as if she was in incognito, but he still didn't know who she was.

"Really?" Her eyes grew even bigger as she shook her head. "I'm Rise Kujikawa. Does that name ring a bell?"  
The name actually did sound familiar. It took Makoto what felt like a long time to recall Junpei mentioning about a certain popular singing idol back when he first moved here. "Ah…yeah," he finally said without much emotion.

"Doesn't seem like you're a fan," she mumbled and then sighed. "Well, I guess it's better that way considering the circumstances. Anyway, there are some rather extreme fans chasing after me and I need to go to practice at my next gig. So, that's why I need to ask you a favor." She placed her hands together and made a small bow. "Please help me get there."

The request seemed like a hassle for Makoto, but other than that, he didn't have much reason to refuse.

_"Hopefully it's not far."_

"Where to?" He asked, still feeling uncertain about the request.

Rise's face grew bright in response to his question. "It was at a club...Club Escapade, I think. I heard that it was having electrical problems recently too."

Even though Makoto didn't really accept her request yet, it seemed like she already assumed as such. _"I think that was in Paulownia Mall. Not too far at least."_ He sighed. "Okay, it should be at the mall. Let's go."

"Thanks!" She smiled and winked at him. "Once we're done, I'll give you a really good reward."

Makoto remained unfazed at the prospect. "Let's just start moving." He began walking and lead the way.

Rise stuck close to him while trying to remain inconspicuous which was hard to do while wearing such a large coat and a cap.

"Don't you have a manager that usually helps with these things?" Makoto asked after several minutes passed.

"I do, but she had something to take care at the moment. Somebody else was supposed to guide me to the club, but I was able to convince her that I didn't need help."

"Guess that wasn't such a smart move."

"H-Hey, I didn't expect to get discovered by my fans so quickly." Despite making the excuse, she looked like she did regret her actions. "But, at least I get an opportunity to look around a new place."

"How's Iwatodai?"

"It's not bad. Not as great as the Tokyo area, but at least it's better than my hometown?"

"Where's that?"

"Just a small place hidden in the countryside." A large grin appeared on her face as she walked ahead of him and looked into his face. "You seem pretty curious about me. Are you sure you're not a huge fan?"

"I'm sure," he replied in his usual stoic tone.

"Is that so?" She made a face that said she didn't believe him.

Afterwards, they continued towards their destination while engaging in some small talks that lacked any real discussions, but was enough to pass the time. When they entered the mall, Makoto pointed towards the club. "It's only over there so I think you should be fine the rest of the way."

"Thanks a lot. And obviously I didn't forget about your reward." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a ticket. "We're just preparing right now, but attend the show when it's ready."

Before Makoto could say anything else in response, she forced the ticket into his hands and then waved goodbye before entering the club. "Some kind of singing show?" He wondered out loud and then looked at the ticket. "September 5..." A calendar appeared in his head and that was when he recalled the next full moon. He actually considered seeing what her performance was going to be like, but there was no way he could go now. _"Maybe next time."_ He stuffed the ticket back in his pocket and went on his way.

* * *

**Tuesday September 1, 2009** **7:50 A.M. – Gekkoukan Front Gates**

The second semester started today and Makoto was pleasantly surprised to see Yukari in a good mood despite believing otherwise. She had a smile on her face and it stayed like that when two familiar people came into his view.

"Good morning," Imai greeted when she caught up to Suzuhura who did not appeared to be in a good mood at all. "It's official, summer vacation is over."

"Yeah…" Suzuhura mumbled, slightly hunching over. "I'm in no mood to be here. I just want to turn around and head back to bed."

Imai laughed at the sight. "Seems like you're coming down with that Apathy Syndrome that people are talking about. If you did, then you wouldn't have to worry about anything."

Suzuhura's eyes grew almost comically large as she shouted, "Nooo! I don't want that at all-." She suddenly stopped and then smiled. "Now that I think about it, it doesn't sound too bad at all. Maybe I'll try it out."

"This isn't something you can just try out." Imai shook her head and hurried past the gates with Suzuhura.

"I've seen those two before, but I don't think I actually talked to them before though," Yukari mused. "They seem like an interesting duo."

Makoto thought back to all of the time he "eavesdropped" on them since starting school and had to agree. "They're also a good source for information."

She was confused at what he said, but didn't follow up on it. "I don't have practice today so want to walk home together?"

"No practice? You're lucky then since I still have practice. Maybe I should just ditch."

She laughed in response. "I know that you don't need much practice, but you should at least show up for the first one in the new semester."

"Well, I was actually planning on it."

"Realllyy?" She made a playful grin and left it with that.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

On his way towards the school's food shop on the first floor, Makoto heard loud chatter coming from the faculty room. With his curiosity piqued, he took a slight detour and saw a large group of mostly female students crowding outside the room. There were few guys as well, but they don't look anywhere as enthusiastic. While Makoto was pondering whether he should get involved or go back, he saw Fuuka among the crowd.

"What's with the commotion?" He asked.

She turned around and was momentarily startled at his appearance. "Oh, Makoto-kun. Well, you know how the music teacher and the adviser of our music club is pregnant?"

He nodded.

"She'll be having the baby soon so she took temporary time off from work starting today. Her replacement is in the faculty room right now."

He looked at the animated girls who all now huddled around the small opening. "So the new teacher is good looking?"

She furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about it. "He's fairly average I think, but his red hair does kind of stand out. I think his name was Souma Hikage. You'll probably see him at today's practice."

"I'll be at the kendo practice instead today."

She grinned. "I thought as much. Anyway, I was supposed to meet up with Natsuki-chan so I'll be heading off now."

"Okay, I'll see you back at the dorm."

Makoto moved closer towards the door and was able to catch a glimpse of this new teacher wearing a blue dress shirt and slacks. He had simple short red hair, brown eyes and was quite tall at over 6 feet. Just as Fuuka had described, he doesn't have any notable features other than his red hair.

 _"He kind of looks familiar though. Just like that angel…"_ He shook his head at the thought. _"No, his was more radiant than this person's."_

Despite the large number of people watching him, Souma appeared engrossed in his conversation with the principal. With nothing left to see, Makoto headed back to get his lunch.

* * *

When the bell rang, the students outside the faculty room dispersed back to their classrooms. After finishing his conversation with the principal, Souma made his way out of the room and immediately turned left onto the now empty hallway. He didn't walk very far when Edogawa walked outside of the nurse's room. Souma then stopped and stood in the middle of the hallway while looking at Edogawa. His smiling face was now gone, replaced by an emotionless expression.

"Hmm?" Edogawa looked in his direction and scratched his chin. "Are you the new music teacher? Now I know why it was so loud outside. Our female students must really like you." He smiled as he walked towards Souma.

"How long are you going to continue with this farce, Astaroth?" Souma asked in a cool and calm voice.

Edogawa suddenly stopped in his tracks so that they were now about ten feet apart. He made a mischievous smile as he looked directly at the new teacher.

The tension between them grew incredibly thick and electrical sparks began to appear in the air.

Edogawa held up his hands. "There's probably a lot you want to talk about, but how about moving to a better location? You don't want to get the students involved, do you, Uriel?"

Souma's shoulders relaxed as he took a deep breath. "Lead the way."

Edogawa snapped his fingers and the two were instantly teleported to the roof. Without even looking around, he declared, "There's nobody here so we're free to talk."

"Hmph. You're more laidback than I'd remembered," Souma said while crossing his arms. "I guess it's due to your new life among the humans?"

"Sort of." Edogawa rubbed the back of his neck. "It kind of just happened. At least, I'm not as laid back as Raphael. But, I don't think you're here to catch up on old times, right? I suggest that you keep that blade of yours sheathed unless you want to turn this whole school or city into a battlefield."

"Do you think I am so foolish that I would do that? What I want now are answers." He pointed a long finger at the school nurse. "You and your group had already found the child, correct?"

"That's right," Edogawa replied without any hesitation. "You don't have to be concerned though since the Night Queen's trial had started. We won't be directly interfering with him until it's over…like what the Lord had decreed."

Souma narrowed his piercing brown eyes. "We doubt you guys will quietly observe the events. Your ideology pretty much conflicts with the directive."

Edogawa raised both of his palms up and shook his head. "Don't give me that look. We used to be comrades, you and I. It's up to you guys if you want to believe me."

"Then explain the divine energy that flows through the child's blade."

"That?" A small hint of guilt appeared on his face. "Well…can't say much about that. At least it proved helpful to him."

A scowl appeared on Souma's face. "You're talking about the battles with the Horsemen? Explain how that had happened in the first place."

"We have nothing to do about that. It came as a huge surprise to us as well. Isn't it caused by that Death God residing within him? That development was also surprising." He scratched his head. "By the way, thanks for coming to his aid on those times. We really appreciate it."

"Spare me your sarcastic comments."

Edogawa walked over to the railing and looked out at the school. "So what now? You're here to observe me until it's all over?"

"Like we can leave you with the child, unattended."

"Is that so? Well, it's almost over, just a few more months. We hoped that we could conclude our ancient war as soon as we locate the child, but sadly the Night Queen's trial had started. Do you think he and the humans can overcome it?" Edogawa looked over his shoulder and saw that Souma was hesitating in his response. "I see. So you too, huh. Not surprising since I don't know how they'll succeed unless a miracle happens. For that though, he needs to completely awaken. Anyway, I think that's the end of our discussion. Let's have a good semester, right fellow faculty member?"

Edogawa walked past Souma and left through the door while leaving Souma to his uncertainties.

* * *

**5:03 P.M. - Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

After kendo practice, Makoto returned to the dorm and to his surprise, saw Yukari, Junpei, Ken and Koromaru in the lounge.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh, you're back," Yukari greeted. "Perfect timing." She then turned towards the bathroom and called out, "Hey Fuuka-chan, is Aigis ready yet?"

Makoto looked at Junpei who just shook his head.

"What's she ready for?" Junpei asked Ken who also just shook his head. "Seems like only the girls know what's going on."

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Fuuka walked out of it along with Aigis who was now wearing a Gekkoukan uniform.

Junpei's mouth hung opened when he saw the unusual sight. "Don't tell me...it isn't what I think it is...is it?"

A wry smile then appeared on Yukari's face. "Last night, Aigis said something about wanting to go to school and then without thinking too much about it, I said something to the effect of _we should have her transfer in_. It was obviously a joke, but when the chairman overheard it, he said it was a good idea. The senpai weren't particularly against it either. So yeah, she'll be a junior tomorrow."

"Seriously? But that's...crazy. She's an android."

"He did also say something about studying her behavior in a social environment and then mumbled something else from there," Fuuka added.

"I haven't been with all of you guys for long, but I'm beginning to just accept all of the weird things that happen around here," Ken commented and moved closer to look at Aigis' uniform.

"I've been here for several months now and I'm still not used to all of these surprising developments," Junpei admitted with a sigh. "But, I'm cool with this." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "Just look at how cute she is in that uniform."

Ken nodded his head in approval. "It looks very natural on you so no one will suspect a thing."

Aigis examined her new clothes and said, "The camouflage that Fuuka-san has provided me with seems to be the appropriate size...except for..." She touched her chest with her hands. "I believe it is a little tight here and that the skirt is raised higher than I think it is appropriate." She lifted her skirt, but Fuuka quickly moved to hold it down.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we should take your measurements and have the chairman bring a different one. I guess my body is a bit on the small size..." She blushed while mumbling some incoherent words.

"Don't tell me that she's wearing your uniform, Fuuka-chan," Junpei said while looking Aigis up and down.

"It's my extra one," she quietly admitted.

"Based on my database, there is somebody that has a very similar body build and

structure to me."

"Who?" Junpei asked. He and everybody else then followed Aigis' line of sight to Yukari.

"What, me?" She pointed a finger to herself.

"Yes," Aigis confirmed. "Yukari-san's height and chest are proportional to mine. Therefore, I believe her clothing will fit me perfectly."

Yukari became flustered at Aigis' observation and then quickly covered her chest with her arms.

"Is that so?" Junpei said with a wide grin on his face. "Just what are your measurements, Aigis-chan?"

Makoto suddenly smacked Junpei on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Just because," Makoto replied in a calm manner.

"Thanks Makoto." Yukari shot him a smile in his direction.

"Makoto?" Junpei repeated before he made a sly grin. "Doesn't Yuka-tan usually address him as _Makoto-kun_? No honorific this time? I see how it is."

His accusation made Yukari's face even redder. "Well...the truth is...you know."

"That the two of you are dating?" Ken suddenly said. "It's not really a surprise though. We pretty much thought it was going to happen."

Now it was Yukari's turn to become shocked and surprised. "What! Since when?"

"Probably since I came here?" Fuuka said while furrowing her eyebrows.

"As for me, it was probably about a month or so after I came here," Junpei said.

"It seemed kind of obvious, but I didn't want to say anything," Ken explained. "Maiko-chan also said the same thing."

"What about the senpai?" Yukari quietly asked.

"I'm pretty sure they noticed too," Fuuka replied.

"I have noticed that whenever Yukari-san looks at Makoto-san, her body temperature rises," Aigis added. "I did not say anything because the temperature is well within safe levels."

Aigis' comment was the final dagger on how much embarrassment Yukari could take. She let out a cry and then ran upstairs while appearing red as a beet.

"Uh, shouldn't you go after her?" Fuuka asked Makoto.

"...I think I'll wait until she calms down," Makoto replied after looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I think that's for the best."

Junpei placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "It's going to be a tough road ahead so be prepared to put a lot of work into it."

"I'm planning on it," Makoto replied with resolve.

"Anyway, why do you want to go to school, Aigis-san?" Ken asked after a brief quiet moment. "It's not like there's anything special about it."

"With the commencement of the second semester, I intend to synchronize my schedule with the other members. If I were to remain here on standby, it could delay our deployment. Therefore, I request to accompany our squad leader." She looked at Makoto who just shrugged his shoulders.

"But what if you going to school create more problems?" Fuuka asked.

"Then I will make any necessary adjustments as problems arise."

The others didn't share the same confidence that Aigis had and appeared somewhat uneasy about the situation.

When Koromaru made a few barks, Aigis interpreted, "He said I want to go to school, too."

Fuuka brushed Koromaru's head. "Sorry, Koro-chan. No dogs allowed at school and we can't pass you as a human either."

Koromaru whimpered, causing the room to break out in laughter.

* * *

**Wednesday September 2, 2009** **– 7:53 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

Today was Aigis' first day of school and accompanying her were most of the dorm members.

"Still, it really feels surreal seeing Aigis-chan in a school uniform and going to school," Junpei remarked. "If I didn't know any better, then I'd thought she was just a normal girl…with foreign blond hair."

"I believe when I first met Junpei-san, he treated me as if I was a normal girl," Aigis recalled.

"Really?" Yukari's eyes glowed with amusement. "Didn't you guys meet her at Yakushima? Don't tell me you were hitting on her?" She and Fuuka shared a laugh.

Junpei and Akihiko's faces both suddenly grew red. "A-Anyway, I actually didn't think the chairman was really going to go through with this," Akihiko quickly said. "Guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, it kind of feels like I'm in an anime…well even more than before." Junpei added. "By the way, where's Kirijo-senpai? I know she usually doesn't walk with us to school, but I would've thought she'd be here in case something goes wrong."

"She's pretty busy these days actually. Kirijo Group related and I think preparing for the upcoming Culture Festival too."

"Oh yeah, it's that time of the year again. Wonder what our class is doing?"

The group then found themselves at the front of the school.

"I see, this must be Tartarus during the daytime," Aigis surmised.

"During the daytime, it's just simply a school," Fuuka explained.

"I see. I shall record that in my memory bank. Currently, I detect no Shadows in the vicinity. However, we must remain cautious at all times."

Yukari moved over and whispered to Fuuka. "Hey, is this going to be okay?"

"No idea."

"I'll trust you three to watch over her," Akihiko ordered.

"Why us?" Yukari asked.

"She's going to be in your class."

* * *

Just as Akihiko had said, Aigis was transferred to class 2-D which was Makoto, Yukari and Junpei's homeroom. Unlike their fellow classmates, they remained unfazed at this new development.

Toriumi walked to the podium with Aigis standing by her side. "Class, we have a new student who will be joining us. She just transferred here from…" She ruffled through her papers, but couldn't find what she was looking for. "Well, please introduce yourself."

"My name is Aigis. I am pleased to meet you all." Aigis made a bow after her introduction.

"Aigis…What a strange name," Toriumi murmured. "I wonder if she was born overseas. Let's see." She flipped through her papers again. "Humanoid tactical weapon? What on Earth? That must be a mistake." She stopped ruffling through her papers and looked around the room. You can sit right over there, in that empty seat." She pointed to the desk next to Makoto.

Junpei raised his hand. "Um, that spot's already taken. Jun's just taking a personal day off."

"Which means he's not here so it's free to be used, right?"

Junpei didn't bother to continue the protest any longer so Aigis walked over and sat down. "This spot will be perfect because I wish to be by his side."

Yukari suddenly stood up amongst the heavy chatter as a result of Aigis' comment. "Aigis!"

"Is there a problem?" Aigis calmly asked.

"Uh...no..." Yukari sat back down with a face full of embarrassment.

Junpei chuckled at the sight. "I didn't think Yuka-tan could be so cute."

* * *

**Lunchtime**

Even though it had only been a few hours, they were stressful ones for the three S.E.E.S. members who were on constant surveillance of Aigis' actions. Sometimes she would be very diligent and listen quietly during class, but other times she would ask an unusual question that would lead to problematic discussions. When that happened, one of the three had to quickly remind her to not speak any further.

When the lunchtime bell rang, most of their classmates crowded over Aigis and bombarded her with questions. Once again, the three had to interject every now and then.

"Aigis-san, what country did you come from and what was your family name?" Kenji asked. "I didn't think we heard it earlier."

"Leave her alone, Kenji," Junpei demanded in a harsh tone.

"Why so hostile? Just how do you guys know each other? Not to mention, Makoto! What's with the _I want to be by your side_?"

"Yeah," somebody shouted.

Yukari stood up and split the crowd apart. "Look, Aigis lives with us at the dorm so we're helping her adjust to the school life. You guys are making it difficult for her, right Aigis?" After noticing Aigis open her mouth, Yukari quickly continued. "Actually, don't say anything."

"Ah, is that how it is?" Kenji said in a low voice. "Sorry about that. I'll catch you guys later," he gestured towards Makoto and Junpei before leaving with a number of other students.

That was when Fuuka popped her head into the room. "How'd it go?"

"Tiresome," Junpei replied and breathed out a heavy sigh.

"I-Is that so," Fuuka said with a half smile.

"School is a good place to be," Aigis said. "I have updated my database with the new knowledge I have acquired."

"That's good and all, but try not to say too much, okay?" Yukari suggested after also breathing out a heavy sigh.

"I will try my best," Aigis said with a nod.

Makoto's phone suddenly rang.

"Who is it?" Junpei asked.

"Sanada-senpai," Makoto replied after opening his phone. "He wants me to meet him after school."

"Just you?"

"Seems like it."

"Wonder what he wants?" Junpei looked at the others to see if they had any ideas.

"The city can be a dangerous place so I suggest that I also join you," Aigis said.

"There's no need for that," Yukari replied. "Makoto and Sanada-senpai are both very strong. Instead, you'll hang out with us after school."

Aigis nodded. "Understood."

"I really think we should do something about the way she talks too," Fuuka suggested.

* * *

**3:10 P.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

After school was over, Makoto met up with Akihiko who was already waiting for him at the front gates.

"Hey, you're here," he greeted. "How was having Aigis as a classmate?"

"Tough," Makoto bluntly replied.

Akihiko laughed. "I have an idea of what went down. Seems like you guys are doing a good job watching over her, right?"

"Guess so." Makoto shrugged his shoulders. "So what are we doing?" He then noticed the familiar silver briefcase by Akihiko's foot.

"I'm going to meet somebody right now and I'd like you to come with me." Akihiko reached down and picked up the briefcase. "I had Ikutsuki-san drop it off for me."

"Seems like we're going recruiting."

Akihiko grinned. "You're right, but this one...can be a bit difficult. Anyway, let's head off."

* * *

The two left the school and took the train to Iwatodai station. They continued into the station mall and up the stairs.

"If I got his schedule right, then I think we should find _him_ at the Ramen shop," Akihiko explained as they climbed the final set of steps. "Hey, speak of the devil."

When they reached the top, they saw Shinjiro exit Hagakure who immediately noticed them.

Shinjiro scowled and moved past them. "You're getting on my nerves!" He growled.

Akihiko pulled on Shinjiro's arm before he got too far. "The situation has changed. This time, I'm not asking. I'll force you to come back with us."

"What?" Shinjiro furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Akihiko raised the briefcase. "This belongs to you. We have a new enemy. They're Persona-users like us."

"Yeah, so what?" Shinjiro spat and started to walk away again.

"There's more," Akihiko continued, raising his voice. "Ken Amada...has joined our team."

Shinjiro immediately froze in his tracks. When he turned his body around, his eyes were wide opened with shock. "W-What the hell are you talking about?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"He has the potential and Ikutsuki-san has given us the go ahead. He's with us now."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Shinjiro moved closer to the railing and slid down to the ground. "Let me ask you one thing," he said in a low, but booming voice. "Was it his decision to join S.E.E.S.?"

Akihiko nodded. "Yeah, he volunteered. We actually tried to convince him to turn it down, but he wouldn't listen."

"I see..." Shinjiro closed his eyes and the three of them were silent for the next few minutes. "I can't believe this is happening." He shook his head and then let out a heavy sigh. "Fine…I'm in."

Akihiko nodded in approval and handed the briefcase over to Shinjiro. "Then let's get everything ready."

"Is my room still vacant?"

"Of course."

"I'll head back first and get my things ready." Shinjiro was about to leave, but stopped when he was next to Makoto. "Your eyes…are clearer than when I was last saw you."

"Things happened," Makoto calmly replied.

"Is that so?" Shinjiro lightly nodded his head. "You're the field leader now, right? We'll talk later."

After Shinjiro left their sights, Akihiko asked, "What was that about?"

"We've met about a month ago."

"Any problems?"

Makoto shrugged his shoulders. "A bit, but we took care of it."

Akihiko chuckled. "Things are going to get more interesting now that Shinji's with us."

"So why did you need me to be here? I didn't even do anything."

"Yeah, turns out you didn't need to, but that was the best case scenario. I thought that if he continued to refused, we'll have to physically take him back with us. I can't do that alone you know."

"I see what you mean," Makoto agreed as he looked in the direction of where Shinjiro had left.

* * *

**7:15 P.M. – Minatodai Dorm Lounge**

Every member of the dorm had gathered in the lounge by Mitsuru's orders. It was rare sight for most of them to see the lounge so full.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know why we're called here, do you?" Junpei leaned over and whispered to Makoto.

"Probably to announce a new teammate."

"What? Already? Who?"

The door then swung opened with Shinjiro walking through it carrying the silver briefcase and a brown knapsack.

"It's about time, what took you so long?" Akihiko asked in a lighthearted manner.

Along with the several murmurs at Shinjiro's appearance, Ken jumped out of his seat and stared at him with wide opened eyes.

"Just stuff to take care of," Shinjiro replied. "But it doesn't seem like this place has changed much," he commented as he looked around the lobby and lounge area.

"No way, Aragaki-senpai is the new member?!" Junpei exclaimed excitedly. "We've really got a lot of firepower on our side now."

"Yes, Aragaki will be a great asset for us," Mitsuru agreed and went over to greet Shinjiro. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it sure has, but let's not go all out with these introductions or celebrations, okay? Just give me the information I need."

"I see you haven't changed much either," Mitsuru said with a smile. "I'll keep it simple then." She turned around and addressed the remaining members. "As you now realized, Shinjiro Aragaki will now be joining us starting today. He has a lot of experience since he was with us when we first established S.E.E.S. so I'm sure he'll be able to provide some guidance." She then handed Shinjiro a key. "It's still the same as you left it."

"Good." He made his way across the room and for a brief moment, glanced over at Ken who now appeared expressionless.

"Have you guys met him before?" Fuuka asked after Shinjiro went up the stairs.

"We met him like…two times before?" Yukari replied and looked at Makoto and Junpei for confirmation. "He seems to be a close friend of Sanada-senpai."

"He's a pretty tough guy that even delinquents and thugs don't want to mess with," Junpei said. "He's also the one who let us know about you and your predicament months ago."

Fuuka's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Really? I had no idea. I think I should go thank him later, but he looks kind of scary."

"Oh you don't worry about that, cuz he's a pretty cool guy."

"Yeah, he's pretty nice," Yukari added.

Junpei then looked over at Ken who was busy reading a magazine. "Hey Ken, you've been pretty quiet over there. Aren't you excited that Aragaki-senpai will be joining us?"

Ken put his magazine down. "I've never met him before, but he does seem strong."

"He has a very optimal body structure so his physical abilities should be at a very high level," Aigis commented.

"Yup, he definitely is," Junpei agreed. "I'm curious what his Persona is like."

"His Persona is a lot like him," Akihiko replied.

"That's right," Shinjiro said after suddenly taking a seat next to Akihiko. "I don't do anything fancy. No elements like electricity or ice. I just use brute force to overpower my enemies so put me on the frontlines. If anybody else has any other questions, just ask me." After he was done, he took a nearby magazine and began ruffling through it.

"We'll be going to Tartarus tomorrow so be prepared everyone," Mitsuru announced. "With this many members, I think we can big significant progress."

* * *

**10:00 P.M. – 4** **th** **Floor Meeting Room**

After the dormmates went back to their rooms, the three senior members met up for another meeting.

"Okay, it's time we get you up to speed," Akihiko said.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears." Shinjiro folded his arms and leaned back into the cushions.

"I think I already told you, but we may have found a way to end the Dark Hour for good. It involves destroying all of those large Shadows that appear once a month on every full moon. We defeated most of them already so there's only about a few left."

"That's good. What else?"

"We recently ran into some other Persona-users," Mitsuru began. "They call themselves _Strega_. Ever heard of them?"

"A shirtless pale guy with messy hair, a glasses wearing nerd with a briefcase and a strange girl wearing white frilly clothes? If it's them, then yeah."

"How and when?" Akihiko asked in an alarmed voice. "This is the first we heard about this girl."

"I don't recall much about the girl so I can't help you more there. Just ran into them when they came asking about you guys."

"What did you tell them?" Akihiko asked.

"Nothing much," Shinjiro replied with a shrug. "Just that you guys were trying to take down the Dark Hour."

"That's how they seem to know about it," Mitsuru murmured. "Why did they come to you in the first place?"

"Probably saw me talking to Aki here and connected the dots. But if you do plan on fighting them, I suggest that you be very careful around their leader. The pale face one."

"What do you mean?"

"There's just something about him that I find concerning, that's all."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. I assume that's all you know about them?"

Shinjiro nodded his head.

Mitsuru then turned to Akihiko. "Anything else we should talk about?"

"How about our young field leader," Akihiko replied with a grin. "I think you guys had a run in, right?"

"Yeah, one night I found him getting attacked by some of Port Island Stations' residential thugs." He smiled as he recalled the event. "I just stepped in a bit to help out. A really mysterious guy I think."

"You're one to talk. But as for him, there's a lot that you should know."

At that point, Mitsuru and Akihiko filled Shinjiro in with all they knew about Makoto. From his ability to summon multiple Personas, his past, the Tsukigami Clan, his swordsmanship and the recent incident."

Shinjiro loudly whistled after the two were done. "I honestly didn't think there was that much to him. The _incident_ would explain why he looked so empty when I saw him. So are you guys going to just leave him alone even though he can go berserk again?"

Mitsuru and Akihiko both looked at each other before the former said, "We thought long and hard about it, but we're going to place our trust in him."

A half smile appeared on Shinjiro's face. "Is that right? Then, I'll do the same if you guys are vouching for him. So anything else?"

The other two were silent as they thought how they could bring up the next topic. "Well, about Amada…" Mitsuru began. "What do you want to do?"

"I'll tell him when it's time," Shinjiro decided. "I'll look after him in the meantime."

"Fine, we'll do as such."

"Okay, I assume we're all done, here?" Shinjiro got up to leave. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

**Thursday September 3, 2009** **7:30 A.M. - Iwatodai Station**

"Good morning, Yuki," Mitsuru greeted Makoto after he boarded the train.

"Morning," Makoto greeted back and then turned his gaze towards Aigis in the school uniform.

"Morning, Makoto-san. It had been decided that I will accompany Mitsuru-san to school everyday."

"The chairman wants to check up on Aigis before classes start everyday and since I usually meet him myself, I thought it'd be better if she just comes with me then. Besides, I know that you three already have a tough time watching over her during the day so this is the least I can do. Of course, Aigis did protest the decision made." She smiled at Aigis who didn't give a response.

"Thanks, we could use all the help we can take," Makoto replied, recalling the stressful day yesterday.

"By the way, isn't Takeba with you?"

"...So you know." Makoto wasn't really surprised since pretty much everyone at the dorm knew.

Mitsuru lightly shrugged her shoulders. "It's just those things that you can tell without anyone needing to tell you. But, I'm happy for the both you."

"Thanks," Makoto said with a small smile. "Her practices are pretty early in the morning so she just goes on ahead."

Mitsuru's smile suddenly turned grim. "You may have already heard this on the news, but the number of those _incidents_ have increased compared to those during the last full moon."

"I thought we were making progress."

"I thought so too. I don't know the reason for the increase, but we'll just have to remain alert at all times."

"Despite the increasing number of _incidents_ , we are adding more members to the team so the balance should still be the same," Aigis remarked.

"That's true, especially with Aragaki back with us. In any case, make sure not to overexert yourself at school since we'll be at Tartarus tonight."

* * *

**8:00 A.M. - Class 2-D**

A boy with unkempt brown hair entered the classroom and walked over to where Aigis was sitting. "Uh, who are you?"

"I am Aigis," she replied.

"Well, what are you doing sitting in my seat?"

"This is my seat."

"Hey Jun, I tried calling you yesterday, but you wouldn't pick up," Junpei said from his seat. "Toriumi-sensei gave your seat away to Aigis-chan since you weren't here yesterday."

"Wait, what?! How can she do that?"

"I'm the teacher so I can," Toriumi replied after entering the room.

"So where do I sit now?" Jun was now visibly depressed at the development.

"There's an open seat in the back so just go over there," Toriumi instructed. "Maybe this time, you'll think twice about skipping school."

"Man, this sucks," Jun murmured while he dragged his body to his seat.

* * *

**3:10 P.M.**

Makoto opened the door to the music club and saw Fuuka talking to Keisuke and Souma near the front of the room.

"Are you attending practice today?" Keisuke asked.

"Yeah," Makoto replied and walked up to the three of them.

Keisuke grinned. "A rare appearance by our multi-tasking member. You probably heard about our new adviser, right?" He gestured towards the red-haired man.

Upon closing inspection, he seemed to be in his thirties. Again, Makoto felt that the man was familiar.

"Ah, you must be Yuki," Souma said while extending his hand. "I heard a few things about you, most notably that you're rarely ever here."

"I wish I attended more, but I have a lot of things on my plate," Makoto explained.

"You must mean the kendo club. I heard the club is doing well this year. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks."

"Now then." Souma turned around to face the other members. "Let's continue where we left off yesterday." He clapped his hands and the club members got into their seats.

Makoto did the same and had to ask Fuuka where they currently were at. For the next two hours, practice continued smoothly despite being made up of mostly students with limited experience. He noted that the adviser had an advanced understanding of music and was able to guide the struggling ones throughout."

* * *

**5:12 P.M.**

After practice was over, he walked back to the dorm with Fuuka.

"So, what do you think of Hikage-sensei?" Fuuka asked.

"He's very knowledgeable and a really good teacher," Makoto admitted.

"I think so too. I was concerned about what kind of replacement we were going to get, but it seems like my worries are unfounded."

Makoto nodded his head and then suddenly remembered something. "Did that teacher...seem kind of odd to you?"

"Odd?" She arched her eyebrows as she pondered what he had said. "I don't think so? Why?"

"Just a feeling, but it's probably my imagination." He didn't bring up the strange feeling he had anymore and just continued with their conversation until they returned to the dorm.

* * *

**Dark Hour - Tartarus**

Just before midnight, the group assembled and together they traveled to Gekkoukan High School which had now turned into the Tartarus labyrinth.

"I see this hasn't changed much either," Shinjiro mused after he stepped into the lobby. "Other than that weird circular thing in that corner."

"It's the teleportation device that'll get us back to certain areas we already explored," Mitsuru explained.

Junpei walked up to Shinjiro while carrying his large heavy blade. "By the way senpai. "I noticed that you didn't bring anything."

"You mean like a weapon?"

"That's right."

"I don't use such things." Shinjiro raised his fists up. "All I need are these. Not even those steel knuckles that Aki uses."

"Hey, not everyone is blessed with your monstrous strength." Akihiko fired back.

Shinjiro grunted in response. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Going forward, I think we will split into two teams so that we can make better progress, but for today, we'll advance as a single group."

"Fine by me." Shinjiro then turned to Makoto. "Your name was...Yuki, right? And you're calling the shots on the group formation? Then I recommend just leaving me at the front."

"I was planning on doing just that," Makoto agreed. "You'll be at the front with Junpei and Sanada-senpai."

Shinjiro nodded in approval. "Good to see that we're on the same wavelength."

"Now that's taken care of, let's head on inside," Mitsuru ordered.

* * *

**Floor 98**

After exiting the teleporter, the group advanced forward while maintaining their formation. The area they were in had eerie green colored hallways with walls filled with staircases placed in various positions that could give anyone a headache if they concentrated long enough on the walls.

 _"I sense two Shadows ahead,"_ Fuuka suddenly announced. _"Be careful. They are pretty strong."_

A few seconds later, they heard heavy footsteps and then two large Shadows entered their

line of sight. Their bodies' structure were the same as humans, two arms, legs, a chest and head. Their bodies were mostly blue and were quite muscular. On their head were what resembled the masks worn by luchador wrestlers, but their bodies were much bigger at about 7 feet tall.

"Weird," Junpei muttered, echoing everybody's thoughts.

The two Shadows let out a roar and then charged towards them, the ground shaking violently with every step taken.

 _"They aren't strong against any elements, but aren't weak to any either,"_ Fuuka warned.

Shinjiro took a step forward. "Leave this to me."

"But senpai, that's too dangerous." Yukari shouted. "You don't even have a weapon."

"Just trust me, right Aki?" Shinjiro looked over at Akihiko who nodded in response.

"Yeah. These Shadows seem to be the close range combat types so Shinji will be perfect against them."

Shinjiro quickly charged towards the closest one and when he got within range of it, he grabbed the Shadow's large arm while turning his body so that his back was now below the arm. Then, in one swift movement, he threw the entire Shadow's body over his back. He didn't have time to follow up his attack since the second Shadow was already within striking distance.

The Shadow reached out and locked hands with Shinjiro. The two then tried to overpower the other using only their strength. They were deadlocked for only a few seconds when Shinjiro noticed that the first Shadow was getting back on its feet.

With a loud roar, Shinjiro was able to push the second Shadow and then lifted it before tossing it over behind him. The Shadow landed on top of the first Shadow with a heavy thud. He wasn't finish yet however as he charged towards the Shadows and then grabbed one of their arms. He lifted its body before slamming it down a few times on top of the other Shadow. His combo ended with a heavy punch right into the Shadow's face.

"It's over," Shinjiro declared before taking his Evoker and held it to his forehead with steady poise. "Finish them, Castor!"

Appearing in the air was a rider on a floating dark armored horse with only its two back legs. The rider was nearly identical to Polydeuces except it was black and had a long white object piercing through its body from the chest area.

Castor then pointed at the two Shadows before it flew forward in a bright light at incredible speeds. The Persona flew into the Shadows and then pinned them against the wall. He then unleashed several punches onto them.

 _"Uh, the Shadows are defeated,"_ Fuuka announced. _"Good job."_

"That was...amazing," Ken said, his eyes and mouth were both wide opened in shock.

"Yeah, he was a lot stronger than I'd thought," Junpei admitted, looking almost as surprised as Ken.

Akihiko grinned at their responses. "Well, you might be surprised to hear this, but Shinji had always bested me when it came to pure strength. Not to mention that despite how he is, he showed a lot of talent in martial arts such as Judo, Aikido and Karate. He did take classes, but just gave them up. It's a shame though since his abilities could've risen to great heights if he continued with them."

"Just shut up, will ya?" Shinjiro demanded in a low, but booming voice. "Who cares about all of that stuff?" Without waiting for the others, he made his way forward.

"He was using Persona Augmentation during that whole fight," Makoto commented with a hand on his chin.

"Really?" Akihiko asked, looking surprised. "It looked like the usual Shinji to me."

"It could be that he had unknowingly tapped into that ability a long time ago," Mitsuru surmised. "He did have talent after all."

 _"Everyone, I sense a Shadow that's quickly coming towards you guys!"_ Fuuka suddenly warned.

"Where?"

_"At the side!"_

The party turned their attention to a nearby hallway where another muscular humanoid Shadow had appeared.

"Dammnit, I won't make it in time!" Shinjiro shouted from a significant distant ahead.

"This time, I'll take care of it," Akihiko said and then ran towards the Shadow without waiting to hear what anyone else had to say. Using his quick speed, he reached the Shadow within seconds. When he saw the Shadow reaching towards him with its powerful arms, he lowered his body and avoided the grab. Next, he unleashed a barrage of electric powered punches to its abdomen before knocking it back with a final powered punch.

The Shadow had one knee on the ground, but then was able to get up afterwards.

"Not strong enough, huh," Akihiko muttered and braced for the Shadow's next move which started with a jump and its body then flew towards him. Taking quick evasive measures, Akihiko sidestepped out of harm's way, but the Shadow had rapidly recovered from its fall and now was already within reaching distance of him. "I can't let it get a hand on me." He knocked the arms away by punching the elbows from below.

The Shadow let out a loud cry, but Akihiko continued with a uppercut to its chin that launched it high into the air. He then took his Evoker and summoned his Persona.

Polydeuces appeared and then pierced the Shadow with his electrical spike before discharging all of its electricity into it.

"Not bad," Shinjiro said after watching the corpse disintegrate. "You're a lot better than I remembered.

"Of course," Akihiko said, gathering electricity into his hand. "I've been rigorously training since you were gone."

"At this rate, we won't be needed to do anything, right?" Junpei asked Ken who looked like he was still in shock from before.

"Huh?" Ken looked at Junpei and then regained his composure with a smile. "Yeah, all of the seniors members are really dependable. We got to work hard and catch up with them."

"Hey, that's the spirit." Junpei lightly slapped Ken on the back.

"Let's save the morale boosting speeches for later," Yukari suddenly said. "Everybody's moving on."

"Oh shoot, gotta return to the front lines." Junpei and the others hurried after the senior members.

* * *

**Friday September 4, 2009** **7:50 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

Makoto let out a yawn as he neared the school. They had made good progress yesterday and were able to defeat the Shadow guardian after a tough fight. Once again, they ran into another barrier. If it weren't for that, they probably could've climbed ten more floors.

"Hey, man," Junpei greeted while catching up to Makoto. "Yesterday was really something, but now we have to deal with tomorrow's full moon. Hopefully, it won't be as challenging as last time, you know, tanks and scary demonic creatures." He let out a heartily laugh.

"You sound excited," Makoto noted.

"Can't help it," Junpei replied with a wide smile. "There's only 4 Shadows left after all."

"Well, just remember to be careful," Makoto cautioned.

"Don't worry, man. You know me." Junpei pointed a thumb at himself as his smile grew bigger.

* * *

**3:30 P.M. - Port** **Island Station**

After leaving school, Junpei rode the train to Port Island Station. His merry mood this morning had continued throughout the day. "I wonder if she's here." He scanned the crowd and zone in on the bench near the center. Much to his delight, he found what he was looking for.

"Hey Chidori, how's your hand?"

Chidori looked up from her drawing and there wasn't any changed in her stoic expression after noticing Junpei's presence. Without saying anything, she quietly showed her hand to him.

Junpei furrowed his eyebrows and leaned closer to her hand. "Huh? I don't see anything...not even a scar. Did it heal that quickly?"

Instead of answering him, she asked him a question. "Hey Junpei, what do you do to make yourself feel alive?"

"That's a weird question," Junpei replied with a chuckle. "I never thought about it before. How about you? Is that why you draw?"

"Maybe..." She looked at her drawing and a small frown appeared on her face. "Most of these are just scribbles. I guess I don't understand myself very well."

Junpei scratched his head, unsure of what she was talking about. "I see...Uh, mind if I sit here?" He pointed to the small space next to her.

She shook her head and then moved a few inches away.

"Thanks," Junpei said as he took a seat. "So about what you asked earlier, something just popped into my head. It's kind of stupid, but..." He looked up at the clear blue sky. "To tell you the truth, there is one thing that makes me feel alive." He raised one hand towards the sky. "And that is when I get to play hero."

"Hero?" Chidori repeated with a confused expression.

"In the darkest hour, unknown to all but a few, the chosen ones stand against the forces of evil! Our hero, Junpei, fights to protect the world from these terrifying monsters!"

Junpei laughed and then stood up. "Well, you get the idea. That's when I feel most alive."

Chidori's expression didn't change much except it looked like she was seriously pondering what he had just said.

"Umm, your supposed to laugh," Junpei said, letting out an uneasy laugh himself.

"So...do you fight all alone?"

"H-Hey, I was just kidding around." Junpei slid a few inches away from her, but Chidori slid closer.

"You fight during a time that no one knows about, right? So then, no one knows what you've been doing, either. That means you'll never receive any recognition. I'm impressed. I didn't know that you're that kind of guy."

"For real? You actually believe me?" He asked in a low voice.

"Tell me more," she said, leaning closer to him.

"You really wanna know? Okay, but don't tell anyone, alright?" He looked around to see if anyone was paying any attention. "You see, there's this special power called _Persona_ , and only those who have it can defeat the monsters. That's what I meant by the _chosen ones_. My friends are fighting too and ever since I joined them, we've been kicking some serious ass!"

"That sounds like fun," Chidori said after his explanation. "Are you the leader? Because it sounds like you're pretty strong."

"Y-Yeah, I guess you could say that," he stammered for a moment before he composed himself with confidence. "I mean, without me, things would just fall apart. Someone's gotta be in charge after all. It's pretty tough being a leader." He nodded his head.

Chidori was silent after Junpei finished his answer. She then closed her sketch book and got up from her seat. "Thank you, Junpei. I had...fun today." A small and faint smile crept up on her face.

"Y-You did?" His eyes grew wide at what she had said.

"It's time for me to go. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She left without hearing his response.

"Tomorrow, huh," Junpei muttered while he watched her disappearing figure. After what felt like a long time after she left, he couldn't contain the smiles and excitement any longer. He made a fist pump and jumped into the air, ignoring all of the people passing by. "All right! There's no stopping me now. And that includes tomorrow's Shadow."

* * *

**Saturday September 5, 2009** **7:50 A.M. - Gekkoukan Front Gates**

When Makoto arrived at the school gates, he saw Fuuka walking only a few feet ahead.

"Morning. So there's going to be a full moon tonight. Hopefully there won't be any issues this time."

Makoto thought back to all of the previous full moon battles and was quite pessimistic about Fuuka's hope.

"We'll be fine," he said. "Probably."

"Hey, don't be so negative. But speaking of negativity, doesn't Junpei-kun seem to be in high spirits these last few days?"

"I think so. It seems to come and go over the months though."

Fuuka chuckled at his response. "I know what you mean, but it seems kind of different these days."

"Maybe something good happened to him?"

"Maybe...And then there's Ken-kun too."

"Ken? What about him?"

"Well, me and Yukari-chan were talking about it recently. Ken-kun seems distant from the others even though he acts friendly when we talk to him. I don't know. It's just a feeling I suppose."

"Hmmm." Makoto thought about it and was able to recall at least one occasion where he thought there was something off about the young boy as well.

* * *

**5:05 P.M. - Outside of the Minatodai Dorm**

Junpei walked up to the dorm's door with a frown on his face. "Man, she wasn't at the station today. But maybe I should check again." He then shook his head. "Nah, on second thought, I'd better stay put. The operation's tonight. But now that I think about it, we're fighting to protect her too." His frown grew into a large smile. "Maybe we really are like heroes. Yeah!" He pumped his fist into the air and then reached for the doorknob.

"Don't move," a voice suddenly called out from behind.

The voice had froze Junpei in his tracks. _"This voice...It's-"_ He turned around, but was instantly knocked out by a metal object.

* * *

**Dark Hour - Minatodai Dorm 4** **th** **Floor Meeting Room**

The S.E.E.S. members that gathered in the meeting room were quietly watching Fuuka who was in the middle of a search using Lucia's abilities.

"Tonight marks the 6th full moon," Ikutsuki commented from his seat. He had his eyes shut the whole time. "Do you detect a Shadow?"

 _"Yes...It's near Paulownia Mall...I think."_ Fuuka responded with uncertainty.

"You think?" Mitsuru repeated.

_"For some reason, I can't quite pinpoint its location, but I'm trying to narrow it down."_

"Maybe it's the Shadow's power," Akihiko suggested.

_"I'm not sure."_

"At least we have a place to start with," Ikutsuki said.

Ken suddenly ran through the opened door.

"Did you find Iori?" Mitsuru asked.

"I can't find him anywhere," Ken replied, his face covered with sweat and his breathing haggard. "His backpack isn't here either so I don't think he's been home yet." He bent over to catch his breath.

"Anyone has any clue as to where he might be?"

"As soon as classes ended, he said he had some business to take care of, but he'll be back in time for the operation," Makoto said.

"If he knew, then what's holding him?" Yukari asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

 _"I don't sense him anywhere nearby, but should I take more time to look for him, just in case?"_ Fuuka offered. _"He could be in some sort of danger or trouble."_

Ikutsuki waved away Fuuka's concerns. "No, it's okay. You're all young so sometimes you just get in one of those moods. Anyway, we should focus on the task at hand."

Mitsuru breathed out a heavy sigh. "We can't afford to waste any more time. Let's go."

Everybody then made their way out, except Shinjiro who remained lost in his thoughts. When Makoto walked by him, Shinjiro stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, did Iori say anything else earlier? Anything at all."

"Not that I remember," Makoto replied. "Why?"

"...It's nothing," Shinjiro finally replied after a brief pause. "Let's go." He followed after the others in his same composed and calm manner that he usually did.

"Despite appearances, Aragaki-kun tends to be a worrywart," Ikutsuki said from the window. "But...he can also be a bit too paranoid sometimes." He smiled and turned around so that he was looking out the window. "Shouldn't you be leaving as well?"

"...Yeah." Makoto took one look at Ikutsuki's back and then left the room.

* * *

**Paulownia Mall**

The team hurried to Paulownia Mall and when they arrived, they didn't see anything out of the ordinary other than a few standing coffins.

Fuuka quickly walked over to the fountain and summoned Lucia.

After a minute had passed, Mitsuru asked, "Detect anything?"

_"Only a faint presence. It seems so close, but...why!?"_

Makoto looked around the mall and could feel the Shadow's presence as well, but couldn't pinpoint it either.

Misturu clicked her tongue and then turned her attention to the others. "Alright, let's split up and search for it. There's no time to lose, hurry!"

 _"Wait!"_ Fuuka shouted so loud that halted the others in their tracks. _"Please give me a moment! This is my responsibility!"_

The others looked at each other, but ultimately couldn't refuse because of her emotional plea.

"Keep trying, Fuuka-chan!" Yukari shouted. "You can do this."

Akihiko shot a smile at Mitsuru who just shrugged her shoulders and had a half smile on her face. "I'm pretty sure we can spare a few more minutes."

Koromaru barked in support.

 _"Thanks everyone."_ Fuuka closed her eyes and concentrated. _"Tell me Lucia, what is this thing that deceives me? Hear the wind's answer in your ear. Touch the earth's answer with your fingertips. Taste the water's answers on your lips..."_ Fuuka's body began glowing faintly within Lucia.

"Hey, is she okay?" Akihiko asked.

"Don't break her concentration," Mitsuru responded.

 _"Right beneath our feet is some kind of webbing?"_ Fuuka continued.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the old power cables underground," Aigis surmised. "They were just left there when the island's construction was completed."

"Power cables?" Mitsuru repeated, placing a finger below her chin.

Aigis nodded. "Yes. They run underground in many directions, like a web."

"So these cables...are interfering with Yamagishi's ability?" Akihiko guessed.

Fuuka smiled after hearing their thoughts. _"Thank you, Aigis. I understand now. Interference isn't the problem. The cables themselves have been possessed by the Shadow!"_

"They what!?" Yukari shouted. "So...it's underneath this whole area?" She looked down at the floor with frustration.

"I get it, but just how far do these cables reach?" Akihiko asked.

"My records show that including Paulownia Mall, the cables extend nearly this entire business district," Aigis replied.

"T-Then how are we supposed to beat something like that?" Ken stammered as he looked at one person to another.

* * *

**Minatodai Dorm Roof**

The door to the rooftop swung opened with Junpei flying through it. Somebody's foot had knocked him through the door.

"Owwww," he groaned. He wanted to rub the aching pain on the back of his head, but remembered that his hands were tied behind by a rope.

"I can't believe how easy it was to sneak up on you," his assailant said from behind the door. "Are the others here just as oblivious?"

Junpei groaned again, but this time out of frustration. "If only I could use my power." With a lot of effort, he was able to get on his knees so that he was now facing his assailant at the door. "Just what's going on, Chidori!"

At the sound of her name, Chidori walked through the door in a calm manner. "I'll get straight to the point. I want you to do something for me. I have new orders for you to give to your friends. Surely you have the capacity to communicate with them?"

He was incredulous at her demand and had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Me? Give orders?"

She circled around him and then leaned down close to his right ear. "If you do as I say, you won't be harmed. All you have to do is call of the mission. Easy, right? And not just the one tonight, all of them."

He struggled to free himself, but it was to no avail. "You want me to cancel the mission?" At this time, images of the team's prior full moon mission flew through his head. After recalling two individuals, his eyes grew wide and full of anger. "Wait, you're not one of _them_ , are you?"

Chidori stood in front of him and pulled out a small red axe attached to a chain and held it to Junpei's neck. "Just shut up and do it. Or else." She inched the blade closer to his neck.

* * *

**Paulownia Mall**

Mitsuru paced back and forth while biting on her right thumbnail. "If the cables extend that far, then we don't have any way of attacking it."

 _"Actually, I just recall the notes you gave me regarding that monorail incident,"_ Fuuka said. _"You said that the Shadow took control of the monorail, right? Then just like that one, this Shadow must have its own body too. Now let's see if I can find it."_ She closed her eyes and concentrated all of her energy in the search.

"We still have a problem though," Akihiko said with less enthusiasm. "Even if we know where it is, can we get to it? It's underground, remember?"

"Depending on where it actually is, there may be a path that we can use," Aigis explained.

After about another minute had passed, they saw beads of sweat had begun to accumulate and pour down from her forehead.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Yukari asked, her face filled with concern. "At this rate, she'll collapse!"

 _"I found it,"_ Fuuka said while gasping for air. _"It's close by. In this mall."_

"What part?"

 _"It's inside a small chamber underground. Coming in the direction of the club."_ She pointed westward and everybody turned their attention to Club Escapade at the far end.

"If it is in the club, then there is a generator room right below it," Aigis said. "There is even a way for us to get there!"

"Good job Yamagishi," Mitsuru said. "There's no time to waste. Let's move now!"

Lucia disappeared as Fuuka took a seat on the fountain. "I'm going to take a small breather, but I'll resume my support once everyone gets there."

"Okay, take it easy Fuuka," Yukari said before following the others towards the club.

After reaching their destination, they saw several tables turned over, but that was pretty much the extent of the damages inside. There were also a number of standing coffins scattered throughout.

"Aigis, how do we get below?" Mitsuru asked.

"There is a hatch that we can use."

"Then let's split up and search for it."

The others scattered with Makoto searching near the bar counter. He walked past a table, when a familiar hat caught his eye. _"Don't tell me she's still here?"_ His eyes moved from one coffin to another.

"Is something wrong?" Yukari asked when her search reached the counter.

"No...it's nothing."

"I found it," Shinjiro suddenly called out from the kitchen area.

The others met up with him and saw a opened hatch in the corner of the room. There was a ladder descending deep down.

"I'll head down first and see what we're dealing with," Shinjiro volunteered.

"Okay, then I'll also send Akihiko, Yuki and Aigis down as well," Mitsuru decided. "We'll wait here in the meantime."

"Be careful guys," Yukari said as the four vanguards went down the ladder.

They descended approximately down two stories when they reached the bottom which was a relatively small passageway with many cables running along the wall. After taking a right, they found themselves in a spacious room filled with many equipment, generators and cables. Most notably in the center, was the large Shadow.

It had something like a white mane covering the sides of its head and countless cables were attached to its black body including its arms. When it noticed them, its body glowed brightly and they could see electrical sparks appearing in the air.

 _"Get out of there everyone!"_ Fuuka shouted loudly.

Fuuka's sudden warning prompted the vanguard members to quickly retreat back to passageway. As soon as the final person got past the corner, the large Shadow dispersed a massive amount of electricity that filled the entire room it was in.

Shinjiro clicked his tongue at the sight. "That was too close for comfort."

_"I've noticed that the Shadow had been draining electrical energy from all of the nearby generators. It has already accumulated enough energy to power several tall buildings so you'll instantly die if you touch its attack."_

"You got to be kidding me," Akihiko spat, punching his palm. "If we can't get near it, then we can't beat it."

"Let's head back up and regroup," Makoto suggested. "There's nothing we can do down here."

The group agreed and climbed back up to the club. They immediately saw an irritated Mitsuru with her arms folded. "I heard what happened. We now have another problem to deal with."

 _"It's actually much worse,"_ Fuuka said. _"With the way it is gathering the energy, I can only conclude that it intends to release it all out at once. And when that happens..."_

"Port Island will be destroyed."

_"Exactly. And I think the time limit is the end of the Dark Hour."_

"It just keeps getting worse and worse," Yukari mumbled, there was uneasiness in her voice. "So what do we do now?"

When nobody offered a response, Ken meekly raised his hand. "Um, if I'm understanding this right. How about we decrease the Shadow's energy? It's drawing energy from nearby generators, right?"

"That's an excellent thought, Amada," Mitsuru praised. "We'll weaken it enough so that we can attack it while withstanding its attacks. Aigis, where are the closest 4 generators?"

"Under the bank at the north, a library in the east, an aquarium in the south and a bowling alley in the west. They are all less than half a mile from here."

"Good," Mitsuru said with a nod before turning to the others. "We'll split the teams into four groups of two. Find the generators at the locations and destroy them."

"Do we need to go that far?" Yukari asked.

"I'd prefer if we can safely detach the cables from them if we had the time, but unfortunately we don't. I'll take care of the destroyed generators afterwards. As for the locations, Yamagishi will provide guidance."

_"Understood."_

"I'll head to the bank with Akihiko." Mitsuru glanced over at Akihiko who nodded his agreement.

"I'll go to the library," Shinjiro decided and then gestured towards Koromaru. "The dog's with me."

"Fine. Then Aigis and Amada will head south to the aquarium. And that leaves Takeba and Yuki with the bowling alley. Now go. We don't have much time left until the Dark Hour ends."

Without another second, the group divided into the specific teams and headed towards their destination.

* * *

Shinjiro and Koromaru exited from the eastern exit and made a beeline towards the library. Fortunately for them, the streets were wide and mostly clear.

"So you understood all that?" Shinjiro asked.

Koromaru barked in response causing Shinjiro to grin.

"Damn, you're probably the smartest dog I've ever met. Once we're done here, I'll give you a dog treat."

Koromaru barked happily and increased his speed.

"It's time I kick it up a notch." Shinjiro picked up the pace and followed after Koromaru. When they saw the entrance of the library in the distant, they saw two lion Shadows moving around in front of it. "I didn't think this was going to be easy. But we don't have time to waste with them so let's take care of them fast."

Koromaru growled and summoned his Persona, Cerberus. The large three headed dog with dark blue fur howled at the sky before several fireballs rained down onto the Shadows. Only a few of them made contact with the Shadows, but it did separated the two. Koromaru and Cerberus then dashed forward and pounced on one of them. The combined force between the two beasts were enough to knock down the lion.

On the other side, Shinjiro engaged in combat with the second lion. He unleashed a barrage of punches onto the lion's face. The punches weren't as quick as Akihiko's, but the power from them were higher. Despite that, the lion forced its way through the punches and took down Akihiko to the ground. "Like I'm going to let you turn me into lion chow."

He hit it in the abdomen using his knee and momentarily stunned it enough for him to roll out of harm's way. Next, he followed up with a flying jump kick to its side and then slammed his palm down onto its back while making a leg sweep with his left foot at the same time.

The lion collapsed to the ground as a result of the two attacks.

Shinjiro then placed both of his hands together and raised them into the air. "What?"

Just then, the lion spun his body, sending the giant iron ball flying towards Shinjiro who barely managed to catch and stop it with his hands in time. With him distracted by the iron ball, the lion made a swipe at him with his paw and knocked him away.

Shinjiro quickly rolled away from the ensuing jump attack and then got back to his feet. After assuming a stance, he elbowed the lion in the side and then followed up with a focused right punch that knocked the lion down again. "I need to hurry this up." He took his Evoker and summoned his Persona.

Castor appeared and then fired off his own right punch. This time, the lion was sent flying and into the other one.

Koromaru and Cerberus both leaped back to avoid the collision before Cerberus howled and summoned the falling fireballs again. The blazing attacks made direct attacks onto the Shadows and destroyed them.

"Great work," Shinjiro said when he caught up with Koromaru. "Now help me find the generator."

The two went inside the darkened library and with the help of Koromaru's nose, they located the generator room.

After Shinjiro located what was likely the generator, he looked over at Koromaru. "Stand back." He then punched the generator and crushed it with his fist. "Okay, we're done here."

* * *

"Uh, we're going in the right direction, right?" Ken asked after they went down several different alleyways.

"That is correct," Aigis replied. "Based on my database, I have calculated the quickest route to the aquarium. If we take this route, then we will save 25.0532 seconds compared to if we used the opened streets."

"I-I see, since time is _of_ the essence." After another minute, they made it to the side of the aquarium. "I don't think I've ever entered the aquarium from here, but I think there should be a door nearby-"

"I sense Shadows nearby," Aigis interjected.

When they turned the corner, they almost ran into a group of beetle Shadows.

"It's those types again," Ken said and then took out his Evoker. "I'll defeat them again." He summoned Nemesis who then started firing off electric bolts at several of the Shadows.

Aigis summoned Palladion right after. The armored Persona swung her lance at the beetles before impaling one of them. She received support fire from Aigis and together with the three of them, stopped the beetles in their tracks. "Careful, I sense another Shadow nearby," Aigis warned.

Ken looked around and saw one of the flying hairy Shadows coming right at him. The sight of it nearly made him trip out of surprise. When the Shadow began glowing red, he readied his spear. "Oh no you don't." He stabbed it with his spear before it could fire off an attack. By the time he was done with that, the beetles had all been defeated.

"The way is now clear," Aigis announced.

The two entered the nearby side door and continued their search. After a few minutes of looking around the large aquarium, Ken finally located the generator room. "Aigis over here."

It took Aigis only a few seconds to arrive. "Leave this to me." She aimed her fingers at the generator and fired off a few bullets at it. "I can no longer sense any power coming from it," she said afterwards.

"That's good," Ken said with a sigh of relief. "I wonder how the others are doing..."

* * *

The streets leading towards the bowling alley were actually filled with many coffins so Makoto and Yukari had to carefully maneuver around them.

"Seems just like another busy Saturday night, huh," Yukari commented. "Do you know where the bowling alley is?"

"No," Makoto bluntly replied while following closely behind her.

"What? I don't think I've been there either so I'm mostly relying on what I've heard."

 _"Don't worry, Yukari-chan, you're both almost there actually,"_ Fuuka said. _"Just turn left at the split."_

The two did as they were told and were able to see the bowling alley.

"There doesn't seem to be any Shadows outside," Makoto said while heading straight for the entrance. He opened the door and he saw about two dozens more coffins in the place. There were also three of the muscular Shadows inside who were now heading towards them. Makoto took his Evoker and summoned his Persona. "Thor!"

The yellow armored Persona ran into one of the Shadows and began exchanging blows with each other.

Yukari then summoned her Persona. "Io! Use a wind attack."

Io gathered wind and then unleashed it towards the legs of the other Shadow, knocking it down to the ground.

Makoto drew his blade and plunge it down the Shadow's chest before quickly jumping off it and facing off against the third one.

Thor grabbed onto one of the Shadow's arms and discharge electricity throughout its body. He then took his heavy hammer and swung it down its head. After hearing something crack, the Shadow collapsed to the ground.

The second Shadow was now getting back to his feet, but Yukari fired off multiple arrows into its hands and feet. The final arrow was powered by wind and it had pierced the Shadow's skull, ultimately stopping it from moving.

The final Shadow pulled its right arm back and unleashed a hook punch towards Makoto.

After sheathing his blade, Makoto moved to its side and evaded the attack using swift footwork. He then drew his blade and unleashed a powerful counterattack that lobbed off the Shadow's left arm, leaving the Shadow to cry out in pain. He finished it off by leaping up and executing a downward slash that divided the Shadow down the middle.

"Good job." Yukari said. The two then high five each other.

"The generator room is probably behind the bowling lanes," Makoto guessed.

"If that's true, then we should try searching that room." She pointed to the room next to the first bowling lane which they later found lead further down to the generator room.

Makoto took his blade and simply stabbed the generator with it. "That should be it."

* * *

Mitsuru's team was able to get to the bank without much hassle. There wasn't even any Shadows outside it either. However, they quickly found that the entrance doors were tightly locked.

"Let me handle it," Akihiko said and then summoned Polydeuces who rammed the door with his pike. The doors broke down, but then a large object fell down behind them and shook the ground. "What was that?"

They turned around and saw a Shadow that greatly resembled the first guardian Shadow with spear arms they fought in Tartarus. Although, it wasn't as big.

"Just where did that come from?" Akihiko murmured.

"Doesn't matter," Mitsuru replied. "Let's end this quickly." She summoned Penthesilea and along with Polydeuces, unleashed their elemental attacks.

The combined attacks did noticeable damage so Mitsuru and Akihiko ordered them to do it again.

The Shadow began spinning around in response which caused the attacks to blew off of it.

"Then how about this?" Akihiko said as electricity began building up into his left hand. "I've been waiting to try this." He slammed his left fist into the ground and the electricity began running along the ground towards the Shadow. The electrical attack ran through the Shadow's feet and stopped its spinning attack. "It's stunned now." Akihiko charged towards it and began punching its abdomen.

Mitsuru followed after him and then jumped onto one of the spear arms before piercing the head several times with her rapier. "Let's finish it now."

The two moved back, allowing their Personas to get closer to the Shadow.

"Now!"

Penthesilea and Polydeuces combined their attacks once again and enveloped the Shadow with ice and electricity.

"Hopefully, there's nothing left inside," Akihiko said.

"Agreed," Mitsuru said.

They ran inside and after navigating through the darkness, they found what they were looking for.

"Yamagishi, what's everyone's status?" Mitsuru asked after Akihiko punched the generator.

 _"Everybody had reached their destinations and are almost done dealing with the Shadows,"_ Fuuka replied.

"Nothing concerning I hope?"

_"No, their situations seem manageable."_

"That's good."

Mitsuru and Akihiko waited a few more minutes while the rest completed their tasks.

_"Okay, I can confirm all four generators destroyed and the large Shadow's energy had significantly decreased, but..."_

"It's not enough, right?" Akihiko surmised.

_"Yes...It's still quite powerful."_

"We don't have time to destroy anymore generators," Mitsuru said with frustration.

_"From what Aigis has told me of the next closest generators, I think the Dark Hour will end by the time everyone reaches them. The Shadow would likely still unleash all of its accumulated energy and inflict significant damage to the island."_

"Seems like we have two choices," Akihiko said. "It's your call, but I think we should head back and deal with it while it's weakened."

Mitsuru closed her eyes for only about ten seconds. "That's what I'm thinking too. Yamagishi, relay this to everyone. We're heading back."

* * *

**Paulownia Mall**

"First, good work everyone," Mitsuru said once everybody gathered at Paulownia's fountain. "But as you know, the Shadow is still stronger than we'd expected. The Dark Hour is ending soon and I can't leave the Shadow here when that happens. I'm going to go attack it now. It's still a dangerous situation, so nobody is under any obligation to follow me."

Contrary to what Mitsuru had been implying, nobody seemed to back down from the situation.

"I'm going too," Yukari said. "If it'll save people's lives, then I'll risk my own."

"Obviously, I'm with you," Akihiko said. "Shinji too, I'm sure."

Shinjiro grunted in response while Koromaru began barking.

"My directive is to protect everyone no matter where we go," Aigis said.

"So what about you, Yuki?" Mitsuru asked.

Makoto vupped his chin and thought about the situation. "I think I have a plan."

"You do?" Mitsuru appeared hopeful at the thought.

"I'm going to need Sanada-senpai's help."

"Oh yeah?" Akihiko walked over to Makoto. "What is it?"

Makoto whispered a few words to him.

"That's sounds crazy," Akihiko said after hearing the plan. "But count me in. It'll just be like last time, just at a bigger scale."

* * *

Other than Fuuka, the S.E.E.S. team descended the hatch and waited in the corridor next to the generator room.

"Makoto, be careful," Yukari said with a worried expression on her face.

"The same goes for you too, Akihiko," Mitsuru added.

"Don't worry, just trust us." Akihiko gave them a thumbs up which Makoto followed suit. "Okay, we don't have much time so let's do this." He took in a deep breath and then exhaled. "Polydeuces."

Akihiko summoned his Persona and dashed past the corner and into the Shadow's room.

Makoto summoned Oberon and Thor, but he wasn't done there. "Odin!" Standing next to the two electric Personas was a man wearing a loin cloth, a cape and a helmet. In his hand was a large electrical spear. Makoto and his Personas then join Akihiko and Polydeuces at the far left.

When the Shadow saw them, it gathered electricity once again.

"Now!" Makoto ordered.

When the Shadow unleashed its electricity, the Personas raised their weapons and diverted the electric attack towards them as if their weapons had became lightning rods.

Makoto and Akihiko both focused their own electric energy and moved to form a shield. The Shadow's electric attack continued, but it was now only being directed towards the left side of the room while the right side was clear.

"Move on to the second stage," Mitsuru loudly declared. "They won't last long so we need to make it count."

Everybody summoned their Personas and began to unleash a barrage of attacks towards the Shadow.

With no way to defend itself, the attacks all met their targets on the Shadow. It then howled as the room began to shake violently. The attacks halted as objects began to fall down including a pillar that collapsed towards Ken who had gotten pretty close to the Shadow.

Fortunately for Ken, he managed to leapt out of the way in time, but still trip and fell.

"Pay more attention to your surroundings," Shinjiro angrily said before pulling Ken back towards the rear. "Don't think that you're anywhere invincible."

"S-Sorry," Ken apologized with downcasted eyes.

Shinjiro then took Ken's spear and threw it right into the Shadow's face.

The shaking weakened a bit as a result allowing Palladion and Castor to get close to the Shadow.

Palladion swung her lance at the Shadow a few times and then pierced it deep in its chest.

Castor flew down from above and began punching the Shadow's head. After multiple punches, the shaking ceased along with the electric attacks.

Makoto and Akihiko's Personas were withdrawn as they both collapsed to their knees. They were drenched with sweat and breathing heavily.

"Are you guys okay?" Yukari asked as she had Io cast a healing spell on them.

"Peachy," Akihiko said with a grin.

"What he said," Makoto replied.

 _"It's over everyone,"_ Fuuka happily announced. _"I don't sense its presence anymore."_

Mitsuru breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. "Let's head back now. I need to contact the chairman about the cleanup."

_"I also found Junpei-kun. He's back at the dorm's rooftop."_

"I have a lot to say about that, but I'm too tired and just want to head back," Yukari said.

Ken went to retrieve his spear and on his way back, saw Shinjiro holding a hand to his forehead. "What's wrong?"

Shinjiro slowly brought his hand down into his pockets. "It's nothing. Let's go."

* * *

**12:20 A.M. - Minatodai Dorm Rooftop**

"It seems they've completed their mission," Chidori said as she looked out from the edge of the roof.

Junpei's furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What? You can tell?"

"Yes...Through Medea's eyes."

"Who?"

Chidori turned around and approached Junpei with the axe in her hand. "My friend, but that's not important. Why didn't you call off the mission? Is it worth your life?" She raised her axe. "Dying is what people fear most isn't it?"

"Well, that's impossible anyway," Junpei quietly admitted as he looked down at the ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"I never actually given anyone orders before. They wouldn't listen to me anyway. I'm not the one in charge."

Chidori took a few footsteps back. "So you were lying earlier? Why? I don't understand."

"So was everything before an act?" He looked up, his eyes becoming wet. "Us meeting, the picture. Were you just setting me up? Now that I think about it, that cut healed pretty quickly." He let out a sad laugh. "I see how it is."

"That was..." Chidori quietly began when the door burst opened.

"Junpei?" Yukari said when she saw them.

Chidori clicked her tongue and jumped back to create some distance. "They're back already?" She pulled out her Evoker and pointed it to her head. "Medea, come."

Junpei threw his body towards her before she can pull the trigger.

The Evoker fell down to the ground along with Chidori who tried to reach for it.

Makoto quickly dashed forward and kicked the Evoker away before she could grab it.

"Sorry, but we can't let you use this," Akihiko said after he picked it up.

"Medea!" Chidori loudly screamed as if she was in great pain while Shinjiro held her down.

"Why couldn't I sense her up until this moment?" Fuuka asked, frustrated at her failure.

By this time, Ikutsuki had made it up the rooftop. He was panting heavily when he noticed Chidori. "Huh? When did she get here? I didn't notice her either so maybe she has the power to conceal herself."

"That's what I like to know," Mitsuru said when she walked over to Chidori and crouched down. "Along with that, are you a member of Strega?"

"I'm not...afraid of dying," Chidori responded, ignoring Mitsuru's presence.

"Ch-Chidori?" Junpei said, after he was freed.

"M-Medea...I'm..." Chidori let out a few more incoherent words before passing out.

Mitsuru sighed and stood up. "Clearly she's emotionally unstable. We'll let her rest and save our questions for later."

Junpei was confused as he watched Chidori being carried away by Shinjiro. "Chidori...Just what is going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully everyone enjoyed the developments in this chapter. With this one, the story is heading towards the finishing line for the first arc. I'll try to cover at least one month of in game events for each chapter. So that makes it about 5 chapters left or so.


End file.
